House Love
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Dan pada akhirnya, tameng itu akan musnah, dan menunjukkan ending yang sebenarnya antara dia, kau, dan aku./KyuSung!/BL!/Updated!Chapt14/Fic Request/COMPLETE!/RnR Please?
1. Still a Prolog

YAAK~! Ucchan muncul lagi! Ini nih, fic request-an Ajib4ff! Gimana? Apa sesuai selere, Aji chan? Readerdeul? Mianhae kalau kaga… *ngais-ngais sampah*

Ucchan akan semakin giat memperbaiki fic Ucchan! Eh, Ucchan lagi proyek One Shoot KyuSung lanjutannya Can I Replace Him?. Gimana? Mau Ucchan publish atau tidak? Mianhae kalau nggak.

Heheh, silahkan baca aja deh! Daripada Ucchan banyak cuap-cuap! Gomawo buat bantuannya ne Aji chan! YAAK!

RnR pleaaasee~?

* * *

**:::**

**UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:**

* * *

**HOUSE LOVE**

**(Prolog)**

* * *

**RATED: T~**

* * *

**MAIN PAIR: KyuSung**

* * *

**OtherPair: Akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita~!**

* * *

**Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HIS MINE! #PLAK**

* * *

**Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo, bahasa ribet, dlsb.**

* * *

_**DLDR!**_

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

Saat Tuhan menggariskan takdir, tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Karena meski orang itu jauh… sangat jauh… kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya…

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ _perfect _yang memiliki segalanya… kaya, tempan, jenius… sayang, dengan mengenaskannya lamarannya ditolak oleh sang _namjachingu_. Padahal… dia telah membangun rumah idaman untuk mereka berdua setelah menikah nanti. Ngenes…

Beralih ke Kim Jongwoon, _namja_ manis yang sayangnya sangat _full of babbo_… ditendang keluar dari kos-kosannya, juga dipecat dari _café_ tempatnya bekerja. Nasib yang luar biasa malang. Akan tinggal dimana dia? Kolong jembatan…? _Aigoo_… Yesung –nama panggilannya, harus meratapi nasibnya.

Tapi Tuhan telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mereka. Suatu rencana yang dapat menghapus kesialan mereka. Rencana yang mempu menggantikan kegalauan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman...

Tahukah kau…? Terkadang… diakhir sebuah kesialan… akan tersambung dengan sebuah keberuntungan. Mari kita lihat. Bagaimana Tuhan telah menggariskan mereka untuk bertemu… dengan cara yang sangat romantis(?)...

* * *

"Kim Yesung _imnida_… bolehkah aku tinggal disini?"

"_Mwo?! Shirreo!_ Cepat keluar dari rumahku!"

"Ayolaah~! _Jebaal_! Aku benar-benar sudah tak punya rumah~…"

"Hmm… baiklah… tapi dengan satu syarat…"

Pertemuan awal yang sangat menarik... membuat mereka berdua larut... larut... tanpa sadar akan saling mencintai diwaktu yang akan datang...

* * *

"Dia tampak sangat manis jika didandani sedikit..."

"Cih... apa yang kupikirkan...?"

"_Chagi_... lihat saja. Aku akan membuatmu berpaling lagi padaku!"

* * *

"Selamat Kyu, kudengar kau mulai pacaran dengan Kim Jongwoon,"

"E-eh?"

"Dia _namja_ yang manis. Aku yakin bisa menyerahkanmu padanya. Jaga dia baik-baik. Karena aku tahu kau mencintainya. Jangan pura-pura lagi Kyu..."

"Aku... sama sekali tidak mencintai Yesung!"

Keegoisan dan kebutaan cinta... dan benarlah. Tuhan marah pada mahluknya yang keras kepala ini.

* * *

"SIALAN! Aku membencimu, Kim YESUNG!"

"Mwo...?"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"

Hanya dengan beberapa kata saja... hati _namja_ itu hancur. Tapi Tuhan tidak berkehendak memisahkan mereka berdua...

* * *

"Kenapa kau hanya bisa menyakitiku, huh…?"

"Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja, Kyu…?"

"_Mianhae_ telah mengganggu hidupmu. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi, jika itu memang maumu…"

"Yesung…? Yesung…? Dimana kamu…? Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Tuhan yang murka memberikan mereka cobaa. Sanggupkah mereka bertahan dikeegoisan masing-masing...? Atau malah kembali...? Kembali lagi kerumah yang telah menorehkan banyak memori itu...?

* * *

"_Gomawo_ karena kamu telah membangunkan aku dari mimpi ku dan mulai saat ini aku mulai membenci mimpi-mimpiku…!"

Jangan... jangan pernah kau katakan itu, Kim Yesung... Karena bisa-bisa... Tuhan mengabulkannya...

* * *

"Aku menyadarinya, Yesung _ah_… _saranghaeyo_… _jeongmal saranghaeyo_… _mianhae_ karena selalu membuatmu terluka… selalu menyakitimu… aku memang _namja_ yang bodoh… _jebal_... beritahu aku dimana kamu berada..."

"Jika aku menemukanmu... aku berjanji untuk tidak melepasmu lagi..."

Apa _namja_ _babbo_ itu sudah menyadari kesalahannya?

* * *

"_Saranghaeyo_… aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi… _jebal_… jangan pernah pergi lagi dari sisiku. Karena aku sudah terlalu menyayangimu…"

"Hiks... Kyu..."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menjadi seorang 'Cho Yesung'…"

...

Dan ciuman lembut kedua _namja_ itu, mampu membuat Tuhan tersenyum...

* * *

**TBC**

YAAAK! Gimana? Gomawo buat yang mau review atau cuma numpang lewat ne. ini masih prolog… kekeke, oke deh Aji chan selaku biang request! Bagaimana? Apa begini saja? Silahkan review ne!#Promosi Ucchan sama sekali tak bisa bikin fic tanpa review kalian~! *DEATHLY WINK!* #SLAPED

Ne, ne, Ucchan tahu Ucchan punya banyak kekurangan di fic sebelumnya. BUANYAK BANGEET~! Karena itu tolong bimbing Ucchan ne! Ucchan suka belajar kok! ^ ^

Kecuali kalau yang diajarin itu pelajaran Matematika... = =" #PLAK

Hng… kayaknya ada yang kurang ne. Jadi kayaknya ini bakal jadi multichapter! Kkk~ moga-moga readerdeul memaafkan Ucchan… Ucchan juga manusia biasa…

Yosh, singkat kata,

**Review please~?**


	2. We Meet In This House

Yaa, Ucchan balik lagi dengan Updatenya! Mianne lama. Ide Ucchan mampet karena jarang bermimpi. Jadi bingung mikirin jalan cerita… = =a

Ucchan seneng Aji chan menyukai Prolog nya! Akan Ucchan usahain buat tamat. Jadi buat yang nunggu ini fic, berdoalah semoga Ucchan sering-sering bermimpi. Yah, walau kadang yang keluar jalan cerita fic lain sih! Ehhehe, #PLAK

Ya, eh, eh. Ini gimana? Apa ada yang kurang? Ada yang mau diubah? Silahkan isi kotak review dengan uneg-unegnya ne. Ucchan akan usahakan untuk mempertimbangkannya! Ekkeke, Ya sudah. Selamat membaca, readerdeul~!

Singkat kata,

**RnR please~?**

* * *

**:::**

**UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:**

**HOUSE LOVE**

**Chapter 1: We Meet In This House**

* * *

**RATED: T~**

* * *

**MAIN PAIR: KyuSung**

* * *

**OtherPair: Akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita~!**

* * *

**Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HIS MINE! #PLAK**

* * *

**Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo, bahasa ribet, dlsb.**

* * *

_**DLDR!**_

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Hai, _Readerdeul_~! Ini _Baby_Kyu milikmu, yang paling unyu nan imut! #_Sweatdrop_

Mari kuperkenalkan diriku, di cerita ini namaku Choi Kyuhyun. Tapi aku lebih suka menghilangkan huruf i di namaku itu. Orang tuaku –Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum, adalah pengusaha nomor satu Korea Selatan dan memiliki perusahaan Choi _Corporation_, yang memiliki berpuluh ribuan karyawan. Bukannya mau sombong loh, aku juga sedang berusaha membuka perusahaanku sendiri, Cho _Corporation_. Aku harus bisa mandiri, _right_?

Aku adalah _namja_ tampan yang sangat jenius! Hei! Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan curiga seperti itu! aku memang jenius kok! Beneran suer! Aku menjadi mahasiswa Universitas_ Blue Sapphire_ termuda didunia. Hah? Kalian nggak tahu apa itu Universitas_ Blue Sapphire_? NORAK!#PLAK

Karena aku adalah _namja_ yang baik hati sekaligus ganteng, akan kujelaskan! Dengarkan baik-baik! Universitas_ Blue Sapphire_ adalah salah satu Universitas terbaik dunia! Tidak main-main! Universitas ini tersebar diseluruh dunia! Mulai dari Asia, Eropa, Australia, Afrika, bahkan sekarang mulai merambat ke Amerika! Aku mengambil jurusan seni dan musik. Suaraku sangat berkharisma –kata beberapa _yeoja_ genit di kampusku itu. Cih, dasar _bitch_! Mereka hanya mengincar kekayaanku!

Ah ya, sekarang aku sedang duduk di balkon sebuah restoran mewah bergaya _victoria_. Meja ukir kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran super rumit, juga kursinya yang dudukkannya diberi bantal-bantal. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat _sunset_. Kuacuhkan bisik-bisik tamu lain di sekitarku. _Aish_, nggak pernah lihat orang cakep senyum ya?

Aku menggenggam dengan erat kotak merah berbentuk hati ditanganku. Hari ini aku akan melamar Sungmin, _namjachingu_ku. Yeah, aku ingin menikah dengannya setelah berpacaran selama dua tahun ini! Aku bahkan telah membangun rumah untuk kami berdua setelah menikah nanti! Aku sudah membeli dua mobil, membuat sebuah kolam renang berukuran lumayan besar, aku bahkan sudah membangun supermarket(?) juga. Ah, lupakan saja yang terakhir itu. Aku cuma bercanda.

Tapi aku benar-benar nggak sabar bisa melihat _namjachingu_ku yang manis itu! Dia jauh lebih manis daripada _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ manapun! Dia juga dari kalangan orang kaya, jadi tidak mungkin mengincar hartaku, _right_? Aku akan menjadikan hari ini moment paling indah dalam hidupku!

"Kyunnie, _mianhae_ sudah menunggu lama," sebuah suara sedikit melengking menembus gendang telingaku. Aku berbalik dan langsung terpesona. Bagaimana tidak? _Namjachingu_ku yang manis ini tampak sangat _aegya_ sore ini! Dengan kemeja kotak-kotak _hot_ _pink_, serta celana _jeans soft pink_. Belum lagi topi rajut dark pinknya! Ommona~… chagiya sangat _full of pink_… tapi itu justru membuat wajah manisnya semakin manis! Aku selalu bingung, orang dihadapanku ini _namja_ atau _yeoja_ sih?! Manis banget!

"Kyu? Kyu?! Kyunniee!" aku tersentak saat wajahnya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku sendiri. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas _chocolate _bening itu. Gyaah! Pengen kumakan dia sekarang juga! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa ini di depan umum dan direstoran mahal pula! Jadi aku harus bisa mengontrol kemesumanku, kalau tak mau membuat _umma_ku bunuh diri!

"Ahahah, ah! _Ne, mianhae_ Minnie," aku hanya bisa nyengir lebar. Maluu~

"Kau yakin tidak terbentur tadi?" introgasinya lagi. _Aiiish_, jahat sekali kamu sama _namjachingu_mu sendiri!

"_Aiish, nee_! Aku tidak terbentur kok _chagiya_~! Ayo duduk saja~!" aku segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk didepanku sebelum dia mulai berspekulasi lagi. Aku segera menyembunyikan kotak mungil itu dalam saku celanaku.

"Lalu kenapa kamu memasang wajah blo'on tadi, huh?" tanyanya sadis. Seketika kepercayaan diriku tentang muka sendiri berkurang drastis.

"Ahhahhaha, itu karena…" aku memasang seringai mesum, lalu menggenggam tangan putih susunya, "Aku terpesona padamu _chagiya_~! Kamu sangat manis sore ini…"

Dan yang ku lihat selanjutnya adalah Minnie memutar matanya dengan wajah bosan. _Aiish_, bukan itu respon yang ku harapkan, _chagiyaa_~!

"Hhhh… Aku bosan dengan semua gombalanmu, Kyu…" desahnya sambil menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

_Ommona_! Apa ketampanan diriku sudah berkurang?! _Chagiya_ sampai berkata bosan begitu?! "Aku tidak ngegombal kok _chagiya_! Aku jujur!" sanggahku dengan wajah memelas.

"Yah, terserahlah. Ada perlu apa kamu ngajak aku makan disini?" tanyanya cuek bebek.

"Lho? Kenapa buru-buru? Ayo makan dulu. Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu," ucapku dengan senyum manis.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja. Katakan keperluanmu!"

"Umm… itu…" aku menunduk dengan wajah merona. Hatiku sedang dag dig dug serr~ #PLAK

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku mau pulang saja," ngambeknya, lalu berdiri. Aku secepat kilat menahan tangannya dengan wajah panik.

"Uwaaaaa~! _Chagi chagi! Ne, ne_, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu! Duduklaah~?" pintaku sambil memasang _evil eyes _#PLAK maksudku _kitty eyes_.

"Hhh~… baiklah cepat katakan!" desaknya sambil duduk lagi. Aku menghela napas dengan berat.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku, lalu berlutut disamping Sungmin. Aku mengeluarkan kotak merah itu dari dalam saku celanaku.

Akhirnya aku mengacungkan kotak merah itu didepan wajahnya. Dia agak memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. Aku menghela napas lalu berucap selembut mungkin, "Minnie _chagiya_… _will you marry me_?" tanganku lantas membuka kotak merah itu. dan nampaklah sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang diatasnya bertahtakan berlian tujuh warna(?).

Mata Sungmin membulat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Apakah dia akan menangis haru? Harapku.

Uh-oh… sepertinya tidak akan _ne_. Matanya saja sudah memandangku dengan luar biasa dingin…

"_Ch-chagi…ya_…?" panggilku takut-takut. Minnie menghela napas dengan sangat berat. Lalu dia berucap tanpa melihat kearahku,

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa…" _Mwo?! Waee_?

"_Waeyo_…?" aku memasang wajah kecewa. Kenapa _chagiya_ku ini tega menolakku? Apa dia diganggu oleh _fangirls_ku yang kelewat tampan ini?! #_Reader sweatdrop_

"Soalnya… aku tak yakin dengan cintamu padaku, Kyu. Kau tak pernah memperhatikanku! Kau lebih memperhatikan PSP sialan itu dibandingkan aku! _Mianhae ne_. aku tak bisa menerimamu," jelasnya singkat padat dan menohok. _Chagiyaa_~! Aku takkan bisa melepas PSP-ku… dia itu belahan jiwaku tauuu! Cobalah mengertiii…

Aku memandang Minnie dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Siapa tahu dia luluh, hehehe.

Tapi sepertinya dewi _Fortuna_ telah mendepakku keluar dari daftar pelanggan senyumnya. Minnie _chagi_ dengan kejam langsung meninggalkanku sendiri. Meninggalkanku yang masih berlutut. Beberapa pengunjung restoran menatapku dengan tatapan iba.

Nyesek… padahal air listrik udah ada… _chagiya_… _waee_~? Kalau begini hari ini akan kukenang sebagai hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku yang sempurna…

_Aigoooo~_…

"Tuan…? Anu… ini pesanannya…"

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: END

* * *

Yak, mari kita biarkan Kyu meratapi nasibnya! Ayo kita beralih ke seorang _namja super cute _yang merangkap sebagai _namjachingu_ _author_#PLAK becanda! _Namja_ itu _forever_ milik _Clouds_ –yang otomatis menjadi milik _author_ juga~#dirajam _Clouds_. Namanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung. Ayo lihat! Nasib hidupnya hari ini sangat luar 'BINASA'!

_Let's take a peek~_

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Entah kenapa aku merasa bergidik… yah, lupakan saja.

_Annyeong_~! Namaku Kim Jongwoon, kalau kalian berkenan, bisa memanggilku _Sir_ Ajeng Jong Raden Adipati Koesodorojoningrat Woon!

Krik.

Dingin sekali responnya? Ah, _btw_ aku cuma bercanda. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung. Aku anak pertama dari satu bersaudara dikeluarga Kim.

Krik.

Ehem… lupakan saja candaan gajeku tadi.

Aku adalah _namja_ tampan nan macho yang bernasib malang. Orang tuaku mengusirku dari rumah dengan alasan aku harus mandiri! Padahal aku yakin alasan mereka yang sebenarnya agar bisa mengurangi biaya makan! _Geez_, orang tua yang kejam!

_Umma_ku bernama Kim Heechul. Dia adalah _namja_ yang super cerewet dan duper kejam! Dia itu _namja_ yang memiliki memiliki rahim. Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Aku sendiri tidak mengerti soal begituan. Pekerjaan _umma_? _Aiish,_ dia itu hanya mau bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Pemalas!

Sementara itu Kim Hankyung adalah nama _appa_ku. Dia _namja_ yang sangat baik dan berhati lembut. Aku bingung kenapa _appa_ mau-maunya menikah dengan _umma_ yang bagaikan langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tapi kata _appa_, dia sangat mencintai _umma_, dan menerima _umma_ apa adanya. _So_ _sweet_~. _Appa_ku bekerja sebagai karyawan sebuah perusahaan kecil. Penghasilannya cukup untuk menghidupi kami selama ini.

_Appa _dan _umma_ku sangat harmonis. Aku tak penah melihat mereka bertengkar. Malah yang sering kudengar adalah desahan-desahan horor dari kamar mereka. Itu mah kelewat harmonis! Mereka melakukan itu hampir setiap malam! Anehnya, umma tak pernah hamil lagi. Ya, sekali lagi, aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Oke, kembali lagi tentang sejarah hidupku yang malang.

Aku terpaksa ngekos dan bekerja di sebuah _café_ sederhana. Aku harus makan, juga untuk biaya Universitas! Catat itu(?)!

Aku merupakan seorang mahasiswa sebuah Universitas ternama! Apa kau pernah dengar Universitas _Blue Sapphire_? Hah? Sudah? Ya sudah… lupakan saja.

Aku memiliki suara yang cukup bagus –kata _appa_ku. Aku menang di beberapa kejuaraan menyanyi dengan mengembat piala juara satu! Berkat beasiswa kemenangan inilah aku mampu masuk ke Universitas besar ini.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku masuk kejurusan hukum. _Mwoya_? Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Meski aku memiliki suara yang bagus, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan musik. Aku ikut perlombaan karena dipaksa oleh _umma_ku yang kayak nenek sihir itu! #Heechul bersin-bersin

Aku kini tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru. Aku terlambat bekerja! Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku terlambat! Aku komat-kamit membaca doa semoga manajer _hyung_ masih sudi memaafkanku…

:

:

Yah… sialnya itu tak terjadi… aku dipecat oleh manajer _hyung_ dengan kejamnya.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"_NOEE_! Kau sudah sebelas kali berturut-turut terlambat! Apa lagi alasanmu sekarang?!" bentak pria tua itu penuh emosi. Sabar mas, nanti kena _Hipertensi_ loh… yah, aku tak mungkin bilang begitu 'kan?! Kecuali aku mau di depak keluar dari _café_ itu dengan tidak elit.

"_Mianhamnida, hyung_… aku terlambat bangun lagi…" jawabku sambil menunduk sok masang tampang menyesal. Kuharap manajer _hyung_ akan luluh lagi dengan wajah imut nan memelasku ini, sayangnya manajer _hyung_ malah memekik,

"KIM JONGWOON! KAU DIPECAT!" –dan menendang bokong _sexy-_ku keluar _café_.

Nasib, nasib…

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Aku melangkah masuk kekamar kosku dengan gontai. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana proses sampai di tempat kos-kosan 'kan? Entah itu terbang atau make pintu kemana saja, _EGP_!

Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku ditempat tidur sederhana setelah sebelumnya memberi makan Ddangkomma, kura-kura peliharaanku. _Aiish_… bagaimana ini? Aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru… mana biaya universitas semakin mahal pula! _Geez_, Tuhan senang sekali menimpaku dengan cobaan-cobaanNya…

Hm…? Kayaknya aku melupakan sesuatu deh… sesuatu yang penting…? Apa ya…?

BRAK! Tap tap tap

Aku bangun dari tidurku dengan kaget. Apa itu?! Pencuri?! Kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip.

Ooh, rupanya cuma _ahjumma_ pemilik kos-kosan. Aku bernapas lega. Tapi kemudian mataku membulat. Untuk apa _ahjumma_ masuk kesini? Siapa juga _ahjussi_ disampingnya yang mulai memandang sekeliling kamarku?! Dikirain tontonan gratis apa!

"_Ah-ahjumma_…?" panggilku dengan wajah pucat. _Ahjumma_ melirikku sekilas lalu tersenyum manis. Itu justru membuatku bergidik ngeri…

"Sungie _ah_? Kau sudah pulang _ne_? _Ahjumma_ kira kau sedang bekerja," tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Aku yakin ada maksud terselubung di kata-katanya tadi!

"_Ani ahjumma_… Sungie sudah dipecat…" jawabku sambil menunduk.

"_Mwo_?" aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap _ahjumma_. Dan yang ku lihat adalah wajah ahjumma yang telah dihiasi seringaian iblis. "Kalau begitu, kau harus keluar dari kos-kosan ini, SEKARANG." Dan aku hanya bisa melongo…

:

:

_Yikes_… sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Sepertinya peribahasa itu sangat cocok untukku. Ya, aku didepak keluar dari kos-kosanku.

"Aku lupaa! Aku sudah nunggak biaya kos-kosan selama tiga bulaan! _Shit_…" umpatku kesal. Kuacak-acak rambut hitam _emo_ku dengan frustasi. Mana sudah jam delapan malam lagi!

Aku melirik awan hitam pekat yang mulai berkumpul membentuk awan hujan. Gawat! Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat berteduh!

Sekarang… aku tinggal dimana? Di kolong jembatan? _Aiiish_…

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Ya, cukup sampai disitu! Mari kita kembali lagi pada _Uri Evil Magnae_! _Namja_ imut –ngaku-ngaku- itu, tengah menatap kosong rumah mungil dihadapannya. Rumah yang dengan susah payah ia bangun sendiri untuknya dan sang _namjachingu_. Sayangnya Sungmin dengan kejam menolak lamarannya…

"_Aiiish_… sial banget…" umpat Kyuhyun kesal. _Caramel_nya melirik awan hitam yang mulai berkumpul. "Sebaiknya aku menenangkan diri dulu didalam…" Dan _namja_ itu mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah minimalis berwarna merah muda dan sedikit tambahan hitam pekat dengan tergesa-gesa.

:

:

Yesung berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih karena harus menyeret koper besar berwarna hitam serta menenteng _aquarium _ukuran mini yang berisi Ddangkomma. Bagi seorang _namja_ mungil baginya, ini memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang sangat tinggi!

Yesung terus berjalan tak tentu arah. 'Kolong jembatan… kolong jembatan… hei! Apa di kota ini ada kolong jembatan?' dengan _babbo_nya Yesung celingukan panik. Sungguh _namja_ yang kelewat _babbo_…#PLAK

Tes… tes…

Hujan sudah mulai turun. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yesung berlari kesebuah rumah minimalis berwarna merah muda dengan sedikit tambahan hitam yang dikelilingi pagar bambu yang sangat rapi. Dia tidak perduli! Dia harus menemukan tempat berteduh sekarang juga! Yesung komat-kamit dalam hati semoga pemilik rumah itu berbaik hati menampungnya selama sehari ini. Sungguh, Yesung sangat kelelahan.

Akhirnya Yesung berdiam diri di teras rumah itu. Masih dengan memegang koper dan _aquarium_ kacanya. Menatap awan hitam itu dengan wajah melas. Dia masih nggak berani masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

JRASSSHHHH…

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berubah menjadi hujan deras. Yesung menggigil karena sedikit terkena cipratan air hujan. 'Apa aku boleh masuk ya?' batinnya sambil menatap pintu kayu jati rumah itu.

Akhirnya dengan nekat, Yesung mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. Sepertinya dia tidak ngeh dengan bel yang terletak persis di samping pintu, "Permisi…!" pekiknya di sela bunyi hujan yang semakin besar. Tak ada jawaban. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Permisiii!" pekiknya lagi sambil mengetuk pintu lebih keras.

'Apa yang…'

Cklek! Pintunya tidak terkunci! Yesung geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar penghuni ceroboh! Untung saja Yesung bukan pencuri! Kalau tidak…

"Permisiii! Apa ada orang?" jerit Yesung keras. Masih sunyi senyap. 'Apa rumah ini kosong ya…?' Yesung mencoba menganalisa keadaan. 'Kalau begitu, aku bisa tinggal disini! Ehehhe,' dengan riangnya, Yesung menyeret kopernya ke lantai dua setelah sebelumnya menaruh _aquarium_ Ddangkomma di atas meja tamu.

Rumah ini sangat luas. Terdiri dari dua lantai dengan tiga kamar tidur –dua kamar tamu dan satu kamar utama, dua kamar mandi, satu dapur, satu garasi berisi dua mobil entah-apa-namanya-, sebuah kolam renang yang sangat besar, juga jangan lupakan beranda yang sangat indah dengan bunga warna-warni dan pepohonan rindang!

'Kurasa aku akan betah disini!' Yesung menyunggingkan sebuah senyum puas.

Setelah sampai dikamar ber_cover_ hitam pekat yang tampak nyaman, Yesung menaruh koper hitamnya didekat tempat tidur _single bed_nya. Tampaknya ini kamar tamu. Yesung tidak ambil pusing. Bergidik saat tadi melihat kamar utama yang walau luas tapi dipenuhi warna _pink_. Hii~

"Apa di kulkas ada makanan ya?" gumam Yesung sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menjelajahi dapur rumah misterius itu.

JDEEER! Yesung terlonjak kaget. Petir yang sangat dekat! Yesung menggeleng pelan lalu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur.

Dia mulai membuka kulkas. "Waah, banyak juga~" ujar Yesung senang sambil memandangi isi kulkas yang bisa dibilang sangat _full_.

"Hng… ada susu, ayam, ikan, udang, _nugget_, buah-buahan, es krim, _popsicle_, _pudding_, daging sapi… banyak sekali…? (Author lagi laper) Lengkap pula! Hehehe, ya sudah… aku makan _pudding_ dulu saja deh~" Yesung mengambil _pudding_ cokelat yang tampak sangat menggoda, dan segera melahapnya. Setelah itu diraihnya susu kotak _strawberry_, dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

Lalu dia berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

:

:

Brugh~ Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur'nya' yang empuk. 'Uwaa sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur seperti ini~…' batinnya senang. Dia menguap sedikit lalu mulai menutup matanya.

JDEEEER!

"Hiks… _umma… umma_…" mata Yesung terbuka lebar. Apa tadi yang didengarnya?! Yesung langsung duduk ditempat tidurnya sambil berupaya menajamkan pendengarannya. Setan? Apa cuma halusinasinya?

JDEEER!

"_U-umma_… Kyu takut…" oke, sekarang Yesung yakin itu bukan halusinasinya! Dengan agak gugup, Yesung berjalan keluar kamar dengan _handphone_ ditangannya. Berusaha mencari asal suara itu.

"_U-umma_…" suara itu berasal dari kamar utama! Kamar utama memang terletak tepat di samping kamar tamu yang di tempati Yesung. Dengan agak takut, Yesung mendekati kamar itu, mengucapkan beberapa doa, lalu membuka kenop pintu dengan perlahan.

Krieeet…

"_U-umma_…?" Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

'Dimana? Gelap sekali… aku tidak bisa menemukan lampunya…' batin Yesung sambil menyinari kamar itu dengan cahaya _handphone_nya.

"_Mianhae_… kamu dimana?" tanya Yesung dengan nada cemas.

"…?! Kau siapa?! Pencuri? Pembunuh?!" bentakan terdengar dari dalam lemari. Yesung memicingkan matanya. Diarahkannya layar _handphone_nya kelemari besar itu. 'Apa dia disitu?'

JDAAAR! Suara petir semakin membesar.

"_U-umma_…" Yesung mendekati lemari itu dengan sedikit meraba-raba. 'Kan nggak lucu kalau dia kepentok atau terpeleset! Diacuhkannya rasa takut yang sempat menyergapnya. "J-jangan mendekat! Pembunuh!" Yesung memutar matanya dengan bosan.

Kreeet, Yesung membuka lemari itu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah baju-baju yang digantung.

'Banyak sekali…' Yesung berdecak kagum dalam hati. Yesung mulai menyingkap baju-baju itu, sehingga melihat sesosok namja jangkung yang meringkuk di dalam lemari. Namja itu tengah memeluk bantal dengan tubuh gemetar. 'Apa dia pemilik rumah ini ya?' batin Yesung tetap memperhatikan _namja_ itu.

"… _Gwenchanayo_…?" tanya Yesung lembut sambil mengarahkan sinar _handphone_nya kearah_ namja_ itu. _Namja _itu menoleh. _Obsidian _dan _caramel _itu bertemu. 'Mata yang indah…' batinnya.

"Siapa kamu?!" bentak _namja_ itu emosi. Dia semakin erat memeluk bantal itu. air mata masih mengucur dari kedua matanya.

Yesung dengan gugup menjawab, "Emmm… _mianhae_ aku masuk seenaknya. Tapi aku tidak punya tempat tinggal… bolehkah aku tinggal disini?" alis namja itu bertaut. "Hanya selama beberapa hari sampai aku bisa ngekos lagi…" pinta Yesung memelas sambil mengeluarkan _turtle eyes_ andalannya.

_Namja_ itu mendelik lalu menggeleng keras. "_Shirreo_! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Keluar kamu dari rumahku sekarang juga!" tolaknya sinis. Yesung menghela napas berat.

"Ayolah… _jebaaal_~?" rayu Yesung lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana jika _namja_ ini benar-benar mengusirnya!

"Sekali kubilang tidak, tetap tid-"

JDWAAARRR!

"-Kyaaaaah!" _namja_ itu melompat dan memeluk Yesung dengan secepat kilat. Yesung yang awalnya kaget langsung berbalik mengelus kepala _namja_ itu bermaksud menenangkan.

Mereka berdua diam dalam posisi masih berpelukkan. Mereka merasa nyaman dalam pelukan masing-masing.

'Ada bau manis…' _namja_ itu mengendus sedikit tubuh Yesung. Bukan bau sabun ataupun parfum. Bau manis yang memang merebak keluar secara alami dari dalam tubuh Yesung.

'… Rambutnya halus sekali…' batin Yesung sambil mengusap-usap rambut _brunette namja _itu. _handphone_nya telah jatuh entah dimana.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan malam dengan pelukan hangat yang membuat mereka sangat nyaman satu sama lain…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Next Chapt:

"Huh…? Gulingku kok empuk sekali? Tumb- UWAAA"

"Kauuu! Kau belum keluar dari rumahku!"

"Kim Yesung _imnida_… bolehkah aku tinggal disini?"

"_Mwo?! Shirreo_! Cepat keluar dari rumahku!"

"Ayolaah~! _Jebaal_! Aku benar-benar sudah tak punya rumah~…"

"Hmm… baiklah… tapi dengan satu syarat…"

"E-eh…? Apa tadi kamu bilang…?!"

* * *

YAAK! Op op! Ucchan nggak mau ngebocorin dulu!#PLAK!

Gimana ajib4ff? Apa sesuai keinginan? Mian kalau melenceng jauh ne… = =a Ucchan agak susah ngegabungin Humor sama Hurt/Comfort. Apa boleh Humornya diminimalisir?

Ucchan akan berusaha semakin giat! Makanya, silahkan review kalau mau membantu Ucchan mikirin alur ceritanya! Kekekek, udah deh. Ucchan mau ngebales review dulu~!

* * *

YAA! Ucchan sampai di bagian yang paling Ucchan suka! Bales revieeew~! Ucchan akan membalas review kaliaan~! Gomawo udah repot-repot review ne! Mulai!

Aquila3424: "Gwenchana, Qu chan~! Ini Ucchan update! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Qu chaaa~n!"

euNdha3428: "Heehee… *garuk-garuk kepala* Ucchan tampaknya miss ya. Ehehehe, gomawo reviewnya Dha chan!"

cloudlovekyusung: "Yee~! *Tendang Yu chan* *lindungi(?) bibir Yesung* heheh, miaan~! Akan Ucchan inget baik-baik deh, kalau mau bikin teasernya fic lain! Ne, Ucchan dalam proses bikinnya! Ekhhkehke, gomawo reviewnya Yu chaan!"

KyundaClouds: "Heehee~! Ne! Nih Ucchan update! Kalau soal fic KyuSung yang itu… kayaknya nggak panjang-panjang amat deh. = =a hehe, gomawo reviewnya Unda chan!"

rinny . agustya: "Hehehhe, menggiurkan? Yakin? Btw, gomawo reviewnya Rinny chaan~!"

won: "Ne~! Gomawo reviewnya On(?) chan~!"

Magieapril: "Full House? Kekek, kayaknya nggak juga deh. Hehe, gomawo reviewnya Gie chan!"

liekyusung: "Okaay, udah di lanjut nih. Gomawo reviewnya Lie chan!"

LeoCloudy: "Ne, gomawo reviewnya Leo chaan!"

sjflywin: "*wink* *wink* gomawo reviewnya Win chaan~!"

yoon HyunWoon: "Gomawo it~"

ajib4ff: "Aji chaaan~! Kehkekhhke, ne. Aji chan ciyus teriak-teriak? Kalo gitu kita sama gilanya dong?*nyengir* #PLAK ehehh, ne, ini Ucchan lanjut. Gomawo reviewnyaa Aji chaan! Tetap kasih saran ne! Ucchan sangat menantikannya! *nyiapin teropong(?)*"

ryu jackson cloud: "Ne, gomawo reviewnya Ryu chaan~!"

cloudyeye: "Ne, gomawo reviewnya Clo chan!"

Oh hyunsung: "Ohhoho, *ikut-ikutan koprol* #digampar# Gomawo reviewnya Hyun chan!"

cloud3024: "Hehhe, ne. banyak banget yang demen bikin Sungie oppa tersiksa~! Termasuk Ucchan! #PLAK ne, gomawo reviewnya 30(?) chan!"

libra love clouds: "Halo Libra chan. Sepertinya…?=.= Kehehkhe salam kenal n gomawo reviewnya Libra chaan!"

Guest: "Uwaa… tolong jangan terlalu berharap ne. Bahasa Ucchan agak berbelit-belit jadi pasti bingung bacanya… tapi Ucchan harap Gue(?) chan masih mau membacanya ne. Gomawo reviewnya Gue chaan!"

cinnynese: "Jinjja? Apa Ucchan punya bakat kalau soal Prolog?#PLAK hehhe, gomawo reviewnya Cinny chaan~!"

* * *

Yup~ Selesaai~! Nah, nah! Eh, tahu gak? Ulangan IPS Ucchan dapet 100~! Hhohoohho, ini sebagai perayaan(?) ulangan itu! Moga-moga chingudeul suka ne. Hheheh, singkat kata,

**Review please~?**


	3. Mwo? Pretend To Be Your Namjachingu?

Haai! Ucchan ngebawa chapter dua nih! Mianhae lama banget updatenya…

Ini Ucchan udah selesai buat dari hari Sabtu kemarin! Hanya saja… modemnya sedang di sita paksa umma Ucchan! Soalnya Ucchan pindah rumah. Sabtu lalu Ucchan baru aja pindah!

Yaay~! Tempat tidurnya empuk banget! Ucchan sampai lompat-lompat gaje. Ikh, gak banget ya~ #PLAK tempatnya juga asri banget! Ucchan kayaknya bisa ngetik dengan santai sekaligus tidur ne…#PLAK

Modemnya… Ucchan dapet senin ini… tapi MUHAMADAN! LOLAAA~~~! Ucchan sampai guling-guling frustasi di kamar Ucchan! Hiks hiks… *Author curhat*

Akhirnya Ucchan terpaksa memohon-mohon sama sepupu Ucchan biar dibolehin minjamin modem! Sampai sembah sujud! *lebay* Hiks hiks, itu semua Ucchan lakukan untuk readerdeul~... *terharu* #PLAK

Makanya... ini Ucchan bikin terburu-buru. Jadi nggak sempat ngedit banyak-banyak. MIAANHAEE~~~!

Naah~! Ini Ucchan buat sekuat tenaga! Hajiman… mian kalau gaje! Ucchan bagaimanapun masih baru di fandom ini, okay!

Tolong bantu Ucchan dengan saran-sarannya ne! Akan Ucchan perbaiki chapter selanjutnya dengan bantuan review kalian!

Yah, daripada Ucchan cuap-cuap mulu deh! Silahkan dibaca!

**RnR pleasee~?**

* * *

**:::**

**UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:**

**HOUSE LOVE**

**Chapter 2: Mwo? Pretend To Be Your Namjachingu?**

* * *

**RATED: T~**

* * *

**MAIN PAIR: KyuSung**

* * *

**OtherPair: Akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita~!**

* * *

**Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HIS MINE! #PLAK**

* * *

**Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo, bahasa ribet, dlsb.**

* * *

_**DLDR!**_

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

ALL READER POV

Cip cip

Bunyi kicauan burung kecil terdengar. Bias cahaya matahari merambat masuk melalui sela-sela lemari. Sesosok _namja_ tampan tengah meringkuk di lemari besar itu dengan 'guling' kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun –nama _namja_ itu- menggeliat sedikit sambil tetap memeluk erat 'guling'nya. Tiba-tiba tangannya meraba-raba 'guling' tersebut dengan perasaan heran. Di erjap-erjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu melirik 'guling'nya dengan alis bertaut.

"Huh…? Gulingku kok empuk sekali? Tumb- UWAAA" Kyuhyun menjerit sambil mendorong 'guling'nya yang ternyata adalah sesosok manusia. _Namja_ lagi!

_Namja_ misterius itu mengaduh sedikit karena kepalanya terbentur sisi lemari. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil melirik Kyuhyun. "Kenapa mendorongku sih?!" tanyanya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun malah membentak, "Kauuu! Kau belum keluar dari rumahku!" _namja_ itu memutar bola matanya matanya kesal.

_namja_ tersebut membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat lalu berkata, "Kim Yesung _imnida_… bolehkah aku tinggal disini?" dengan memberikan _ultimate turtle eyes_nya.

"_Mwo?! Shirreo_! Cepat keluar dari rumahku!" tolak Kyuhyun keras. Dia bergegas bangkit keluar dari markas persembunyiannya itu. Di renggangkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu melirik Yesung dengan ekor matanya dengan sorot mata yang seakan mengatakan PERGI-atau-MATI.

"_Aiiish… jebaal_~?" rayu Yesung lagi penuh harap. Dia harus berhasil membujuk _namja_ tampan ini! Kalau tidak… _ommo_, Yesung tak berani membayangkannya! Kolong jembatan! Kelaparan! _Namja-namja _mesum! Kemurkaan _umma_nya! Oh _God_… _andwae_… Yesung tidak mau…

"_ANIYO_! Sekali kubilang tidak tetap tidak!" desis Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng keras. "Sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Selagi aku mandi, kau sudah harus keluar dari rumahku! Mengerti?!"

Kyuhyun lalu dengan sadis meninggalkan Yesung yang wajahnya tampak seperti anak hilang.

Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar lemari terlebih dahulu. Saat dia hendak keluar lemari, terdengar suara,

'KREEK'

"_Ommona_…"

:

:

"Ahhh… segar~!" Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Badannya hanya terbalut baju handuk berwarna pink –yang sesungguhnya di belinya untuk Sungmin– sehingga membuat dada putihnya terekspos*_Author_ mimisan*.

"Apa _namja_ itu sudah pergi ya…?" gumam Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya dia merasa sedikit bersalah. _Namja _itu 'kan sudah menemaninya semalaman. "Ck, nanti saja mikirnya. Aku makan apa ya, hari ini…?" di langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tangga.

:

:

"Oke… jelaskan padaku. Apa yang KAU lakukan disini…?" Kyuhyun berupaya menahan emosinya pada _namja_ mungil di hadapannya ini.

_Namja_ bernama Yesung itu nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Em… memasak…?" jawabnya dengan nada tidak meyakinkan.

"MEMASAK?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasak di dapur rumah orang?! _Aaiiiish_! Berantakan sekaliii! Hiks hiks… dapurkuuu~!" jerit Kyuhyun putus asa saat melihat dapurnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah akibat ulah Yesung.

"H-habis… aku ingin berguna untukmu… siapa tahu kamu mau menerimaku…" Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil masang wajah sok melas.

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku dengan _aegyo-aegyo _gagalmu! Keluar dari rumahku, SEKARANG!" perintah Kyuhyun murka.

Yesung gelagapan, "Ayolaah~! _Jebaal_! Aku benar-benar sudah tak punya rumah~…" _obsidian _itu menatap _caramel _Kyu dengan wajah super melas. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai terpengaruh…

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Saat itu Yesung memakai topi hitam dengan jaket _jeans_nya. Wajahnya tampak sangat manis khas bayi pas baru bangun tidur!(?) 'Boleh juga penampilannya~' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum _evil._

"Hmm… baiklah… tapi dengan satu syarat…" seringai _evil _terukir jelas di bibir si namja tampan.

Sementara si namja manis hanya merinding disko. "_M-mwoya_…?" tanyanya takut-takut. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk soal ini!

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, lalu berseru, "Pura-puralah jadi _namjachingu_ku!" dengan seringai _evil._

Yesung memasang wajah datar. Sepertinya dia belum ngeh. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. 'Apa dia tidak mau ya…?'

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

"_MWOOO_?!" pekik Yesung kaget. Sepertinya dia lola _ne_. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah cengo. Manusia di hadapannya ini ajaib sekali… tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"E-eh…? Apa tadi kamu bilang…?!" Yesung merasa tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba _namja_ di depannya ini menyuruhnya pura-pura jadi _namjachingu_nya?

"Hiish, haruskah aku mengulangnya?!" dengan _babbo_nya Yesung mengangguk. "Hhh… pura-puralah jadi _namjachingu_ku! Jangan tanya kenapa! Akan kujelaskan nanti!" ulangnya lagi.

Yesung pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah setelah sedikit mendelik.

"Sudah! Sana duduk! Biar aku yang memasak!" suruh Kyuhyun sambil memakai celemek biru mudanya.

"Ehhh? Tapi…" Yesung menatap makanan hasil buatannya dengan wajah kecewa. Di atas meja tersuguh pemandangan 'luar biasa' hasil maha karya Yesung. Ikan bakar dan nasi goreng. Ya, walau mungkin sudah tidak bisa dibilang makanan lagi sih… HANGUS!

"Tapi apa?" Kyuhyun melirik masakan Yesung. "Kau mau makan itu huh? Hangus sana sini begitu. Sudah, dari pada kamu keracunan dan bikin aku susah, lebih baik kamu sabar saja nunggu makananku!" ucapnya sadis.

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk sedih. Dia mulai membersihkan piring-piring keramik mahal Kyuhyun dari masakan gagalnya. Kyuhyun menangkap pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdesir tidak nyaman. Wajah Yesung tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih fokus pada acara masak-memasaknya.

:

:

Kyuhyun dan Yesung tengah menikmati makanan Kyuhyun –nasi goreng dan udang goreng tepung– sambil ngobrol.

"Mwo? Kau ditendang keluar dari kos-kosanmu?! Bwaahhahah!" Kyuhyun ngakak mendengar cerita malang Yesung. Sementara Yesung menekuk wajahnya. Cemberut.

"Ih… itu tidak lucu…" rengeknya. Kyuhyun masih tetap setia menertawakan Yesung.

"Mungkin lebih memalukan kamu kali ya. Di tolak _namjachingu_mu sendiri didepan umum." ledek Yesung. Kyuhyun memang sudah menceritakan alasannya meminta Yesung menjadi '_namjachingu_'nya. Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang menekuk wajahnya.

"Aiish… kau ini! Jangan mengejekku! Sudah seenaknya numpang! Malah ngebicarain hal menyakitkan seperti itu! Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"Hei! Aku 'kan sudah menemanimu semalaman!" hardik Yesung naik pitam.

"Mwo?! Aku baik-baik saja sendirian! Itu salahmu yang main masuk rumah orang!" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Oh ya?! Kalau aku tak menemanimu, aku jamin kau tidak akan tidur semalaman!" timpal Yesung tidak mau kalah.

"Huh! Apa pedulimu! Siapa memangnya kamu, hah?! Jangan sok akrab ya! Kau di sini statusnya numpang! Cuma NUMPANG!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan volume maksimal.

"Cih, oh ya. Tadi katamu kamu _namja perfect_, huh?" Yesung memulai lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk pede. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau _namja perfect_ bisa teriak 'Kyaaah' sekeras itu hanya karena suara petir~…" ejek Yesung seraya menyeringai sadis. Kyuhyun langsung ciut. Sial! Dia kalah telak!

Ah, tapi bukan Choi Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan!

Jadinya, pagi itu mereka lewatkan dengan adu mulut yang tak kunjung selesai. Benar-benar _childish_!

:

:

Yesung mematut dirinya di depan kaca.

_Namja_ itu tampak manis dengan kemeja _baby blue _dan celana _jeans_ biru tua sederhananya. Rambut hitam _emo_nya di biarkan sedikit berantakkan. Kakinya terbalut sepatu kets hitam kesayangannya yang sudah sangat butut. Dia memakai topi hitam dan kacamata berbingkai segi empat berwarna hitam kecokelatan untuk memperlengkap penampilannya.

Dia harus kuliah hari ini. Mungkin sepulang kuliah nanti dia bisa mencari-cari pekerjaan paruh waktu.

"_Pa_-" Kyuhyun yang masuk langsung terpaku melihat penampilan Yesung. "-_Bbo_…?" _namja_ itu tampak sangat manis…

'Manisnya…' batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Aiish, ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk! Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu tata krama, hah?! Dan jangan panggil aku _pabbo_! Namaku Yesung!" hardik Yesung kesal.

"Hng? Woi? Woooi? HEEI!" Yesung meneriaki Kyuhyun yang masih tertegun.

Kyuhyun tersadar dengan wajah cengo. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan perhatian, "K-kamu mau kemana?"

"Hah…? Tentu saja kuliah." jawab Yesung dengan wajah heran. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"_MWO_?! KAMU? KULIAH? BWAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Kyuhyun ngakak guling-guling. Bahkan air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Yesung merengut kesal.

"Kenapa tertawa heh? Apanya yang lucu?" desis Yesung kesal. Wajah _cute_nya kini tertekuk akibat tawa Kyuhyun. Ja'at banget menertawakan _namjachingu author_! #_Slaped_

"Kkkk… _ani_… kkk… aku hanya heran saja… kkkk… _namja_ sengsara seperti kamu bisa kuliah…? Kkkk…" jawab Kyuhyun di sela cekikikannya. Yesung memajukan bibirnya lima senti.

"Oh ya… kkk, ngomong-ngomong kamu kuliah dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

"Universitas _Blue Sapphire_," jawab Yesung singkat. Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Hah…?" Kyuhyun ber'hah' ria. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "_Wae_?"

"Kamu ngerampok ya?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

PLETAK!

"Auuuh!" rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ditabok Yesung. "Kenapa memukulku! Tamu kurang ajar!" hardik Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini kerja sambilan untuk biayanya tahu! Malah seenaknya nuduh aku ngerampok!" balas Yesung tidak kalah sengit.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Hiiishhh… ya sudah. Kamu masuk jurusan apa?"

"Hukum." jawab Yesung singkat. Kyuhyun menatap _obsidian _itu dengan wajah datar.

"_Ani_. Kau akan masuk kejurusan seni dan musik." perintah Kyuhyun seenaknya. Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah kaget.

"_M-mwoo?! WAE?!_" teriak Yesung tidak terima. Enak saja, main perintah orang pindah jurusan! _Mr_. Seenaknya!

"Karena aku ada di jurusan Seni. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Jadi kau harus ikut denganku." jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. "Dan JANGAN coba membantah!" hardik Kyuhyun saat Yesung mau menyela.

"_Aiiiishhhh… hajimaaan_! Kau pikir semudah itu berpindah jurusan, huh?!" Yesung kembali mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun untuk membatalkan niat buruk(?)nya. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil berkata enteng,

"Gampang. Aku tinggal pakai kekuasaan _appa_ku,"

"_H-hajiman_… _appa_mu akan marah kalau sampai tahu! _Shirreo_!" tolak Yesung keras.

"_Appa_ku tidak akan tahu! Kau harus menurut! Kalau tidak…" Kyuhyun melirik koper Yesung dengan seringai _evil _di bibirnya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah melas. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap cuek bebek.

Namja itu melenggang keluar dari kamar Yesung dengan wajah puas. Meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kesal.

"_Great_…" gumam Yesung sarkatis.

:

:

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung sibuk dengan handphonenya di atas meja makan. Handphonenya telah tidak berbentuk lagi. Salahkan kecerobohan Yesung yang menginjak benda tidak berdosa tersebut.

"Hah? Ah, _ani_. Aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya tadi pagi," jawab Yesung dengan wajah polos. Awww… wajahnya _kyeoptaa _tenaaan~! #PLAK

"Hah? Kamu ini benar-benar _pabbo_ ya…" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah putus asa. Dengan kesal, di rampasnya hp Yesung yang sekarat itu.

"Hei-" Yesung hendak protes. Tapi telunjuk Kyuhyun sudah mengunci(?) bibirnya. Akhirnya Yesung pasrah.

Kyuhyun membawa hp Yesung ke ruang tamu. Yesung hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

:

:

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, terdengar jeritan histeris Kyuhyun,

"MAHLUK MILIK SIAPA INIIII!?" koak koak… burung-burung di sekitar rumah Kyu dengan dramatisnya terbang meninggalkan lokasi dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Sabaaar! Jangan teriak-teriak! Ini cuma Ddangkomma kok! Dia ini kura-kura darat! Heboh sekali sih!" dengus Yesung sambil memeluk _aquarium_ mini itu. Menyembunyikannya dari tatapan laser Kyu.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU MEMELIHARA KURA-KURA DI RUMAHKU?!" bentak Kyuhyun histeris. Yesung mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Isssh… gak perlu teriak-teriak! Ddangkomma ini kura-kura kesayanganku tahu! Dia teman bermainku! Jadi ya, kubawa! Sudah, jangan marah-marah! 'Ntar cepat tua baru tahu rasa!" balas Yesung kesal.

"Cereweeet! Cepat pindahkan mahluk mengerikan itu ke dapur!" titah Kyuhyun murka.

"_Mwo_?! Kau mau memasaknya!? Enak saja kamu bicara!" tolak Yesung sambil menutup telinga Ddangkomma(?).

"AISSH! Pindahkan kataku! Dan aku tidak akan memasaknya! Siapa yang bilang aku mau memasaknya huh?!" suruh Kyuhyun dengan berapi-api.

Yesung manggut-manggut dengan wajah polos. "Oooh… bilang dong dari tadi. Bikin takut saja. Kkekeke… ayo Ddangkomma!" Yesung berjalan keluar ruang tamu dengan memeluk _aquarium_ Ddangkomma sambil memasang senyum tak berdosa. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

:

:

"Kamu sedang apa, _Mr_. Seenaknya?" tanya Yesung heran. _Namja_ itu baru saja kembali dari dapur. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, sambil masih mengutak-atik hp Yesung dengan peralatan pertukangan di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Memperbaiki hpmu! Dan jangan seenaknya memberi nama! Namaku itu Choi Kyuhyun!" jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Yesung tidak peduli. Dia lebih memilih mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa bisa di perbaiki?" tanya Yesung tidak yakin. Pasalnya hpnya sudah retak sana sini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memasang senyum angkuh, "Tentu saja. Aku 'kan jenius!" jawabnya pede.

Yesung memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Aiish… narsis sekali kamu? Aku tidak yakin bisa di perbaiki!" tangkas Yesung yakin.

"Oh ya? Lihat saja!" Kyuhyun semakin ter motivasi untuk memperbaiki hp Yesung. Lihat saja! Akan dia tunjukkan kalau dia memang _namja_ jenius!

:

:

"Naah~! Jadi 'kan? Hahahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Yesung yang sedari tadi tidur, tiba-tiba terbangun. "H-hah?! Apa? Kebakaran di mana?!" jerit Yesung masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

PLETAK!

"Aww…" ringis Yesung. "Kenapa memukulku, Kyuu~!?" rajuknya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Ini! Hpmu sudah jadi!" jawab Kyuhyun kasar. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dia berjuang untuk memperbaiki hp Yesung yang rusak parah! Sementara pelaku perusakan enak-enakan tidur! Lama-lama Kyuhyun bisa kena darah tinggi kalau terus-terusan di uji kesabarannya oleh _namja_ manis ini.

"_Mwo?! Jinjja?!_" tanya Yesung dengan senyum merekah. Matanya berbinar-binar. Oke, harus Kyu akui. Yesung tampak sangat _cute_ saat ini!

"_N-ne_! Ini! Ambil!" seru Kyuhyun salah tingkah sambil menyerahkan hp Yesung. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan. Oke. Kyuhyun kini panik.

"GYAAH!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan tangannya. Yesung buru-buru menangkap hpnya yang nyaris jatuh ke tanah.

"_Gwenchana_, Kyu?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Ye! G-gwenchana_! U-um, jadi aku benar-benar jenius 'kan?!" sombong Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah. 'Ughh! Kenapa hatiku deg-degan begini sih?!' omelnya dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Hhhh~… _nde_. Aku akui! Kamu memang jenius, Kyu~! _Gomawo_ sudah memperbaiki hpku, _ne_!" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun langsung merasa panas dingin.

"S-sudah! Tak masalah! Ini sudah jam berapa ya…?" Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya. Seketika matanya membulat. "_MWO_?! Sudah jam 12! _Shit_! Ayo, _pabbo_! Kita pergi! Gara-gara hpmu itu kita telat!" Kyuhyun dengan panik membersihkan alat-alat pertukangan itu.

"Hhh… salahkan dirimu sendiri karena memperbaiki hampir dua jam! Dan jangan memanggilku _pabbo_! Namaku itu YESUNG!" dengus Yesung sambil menekankan kata Yesung.

"NGGAK USAH CEREWET! AYO PERGI!" Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Yesung keluar rumah secepat kilat. Sementara Yesung yang ditarik-tarik hanya mengaduh karena cengkraman Kyuhyun yang kuat dan karena sesekali terbentur benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

* * *

"Oooh~! Jadi ini ruangan jurusan kesenian? Beda sekali dengan ruang hukum? Ruangan ini dua kali lebih besar ya…" Yesung berdecak kagum saat melihat ruangan musik tersebut. "Oh ya Kyu! Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku? Orang-orang memperhatikan tahu!" desis Yesung tidak nyaman. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun kini menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Ssst… kita ini 'kan sedang pura-pura pacaran! Jadi harus kelihatan mesra!" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung. Yesung akhirnya pasrah saja. Percuma saja berdebat dengan _Mr_. Seenaknya! Yang ada, Yesung hanya buang-buang tenaga!

_Caramel _Kyuhyun menelusuri ruangan musik yang telah penuh oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa kesenian. Dia mencari sosok orang yang sampai saat ini masih di cintainya. Yeah, Lee Sungmin.

"Oh ya. Di mana mantan _namjachingu_mu itu, Kyu?" tanya Yesung sambil celingukkan.

"Dia-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat _caramel_nya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi di carinya. Sosok itu tengah asyik membaca buku di pojok ruangan. "-Disitu…" wajah Kyuhyun berubah murung. Dia teringat lagi penolakkan Sungmin sore itu. Memalukan!

"Hngg… ah! Yang memakai kemeja _pink_ itu yah?" terka Yesung sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas.

"Dia manis sekali! Apa benar dia _namja_, Kyu?" tanya Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hnn…" Yesung manggut-manggut. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Oke! Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan Sungmin kembali! Dia harus bisa menekan kegugupannya!

"Ayo! Kita duduk, Sungie!" ajak Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah serius. Yesung kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggilnya Sungie. Entah kenapa Yesung suka mendengarnya. Yesung mengangguk dengan gugup.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Sungmin. Ah, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan menyeret Yesung.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun membanting tasnya di bangkunya. Dia memilih tempat duduk di depan Sungmin. Sungmin agak terhentak. Tapi langsung memasang wajah datar begitu melihat Kyuhyun. Di liriknya sedikit tangan Kyuhyun yang tertempel erat di tangan namja yang tidak di kenalnya.

Sungmin menyeringai. Lalu kembali membaca buku tebalnya. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun menatap papan tulis dengan wajah datar. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Yesung yang merasakan aura _evil _Kyuhyun, memilih untuk tutup mulut. Dari pada kena imbasnya, _right_?!

:

:

"Pagi anak-anak!" suara merdu IU _songsaengnim_ terdengar.

"Pagi buuu~!" jawab murid-murid kompak. Ada beberapa murid yang bersuit-suit. Pasalnya, selain IU _songsaengnim_ sangat cantik, hampir semua murid di kelas musik adalah _namja_. Benar-benar murid-murid mesum!

"Baik kita mulai pelajarannya n- huh? Apakah kamu anak baru?" tanya IU _songsaengnim _saat melihat Yesung. Wajah Yesung langsung pucat. Kyuhyun yang mengerti keadaan Yesung, langsung berdiri dan menjawab,

"_Mianhae, songsaengnim_! Tapi dia adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari jurusan Hukum. Sayalah yang merekomendasikannya pada kepala sekolah. Dia memiliki suara yang sangat bagus! Namanya Kim Yesung!" Yesung langsung mengirim _deathglare _kearah Kyuhyun. Seenaknya saja Kyuhyun membuat alasan!

"Oh, _jinjja_? Bolehkah saya mendengar suara anda, Yesung_sshi_?" tanya IU. Yesung melototkan matanya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan cemas. Dia duduk, dan berbisik di telinga Yesung,

"Menyanyilah. Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu. Jangan takut," Yesung merasa sedikit tenang. Perlahan dia berdiri. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung komat-kamit membaca doa tanpa suara, lalu mulai menghela napas.

Suara merdu mengalun dari bibir Yesung, semua mata terpana mendengar suara merdunya. Termasuk Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu semakin erat menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Bahkan sampai Yesung selesai bernyanyipun, semua mata masih memandangnya tak percaya.

"U-umm… _songsaengnim_…? Saya sudah selesai menyanyi…" kata Yesung gugup.

IU yang tersadar, langsung berseru, "Hebat! Suara yang indah Yesung_sshi_~!" yeoja cantik itu bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh seluruh kelas -Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Sungmin.

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Yesung duduk kembali dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Kyuhyun masih melongo dengan tangan tetap menggenggam erat jemari mungil Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya _namja_ yang memiliki suara seindah ini nyasar ke jurusan Hukum?

"K-kyu…? Kau boleh melepaskan tanganmu." bisik Yesung pelan.

"H-haah?! I-iya!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan kikuk. Sial! Wajahnya kini memerah. Dan tampaknya _uri little turtle _sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!

"Yesung_sshi_! Kalau saya boleh tahu, lagu tadi apa namanya?" tanya IU _songsaengnim _antusias. Yesung nyengir sambil menjawab gugup,

"Umm… _Andante_ dari Lee Donghae_sshi_, _songsaengnim_…"

"Oooh, Lee Donghae si penyanyi terkenal itu ya? Selera musik yang bagus, Yesung_sshi_~!" puji IU _songsaengnim_. Yesung hanya menunduk malu.

"Yah… _arraseo_! Mari kita mulai pelajarannya _ne_!" ujar IU _songsaengnim_ dengan senyum manis. Semua murid dengan semangat 45 menjawab, "_Arraseooo_~!"

Sepasang _chocolate_ bening yang memandang intens _namja_ mungil di depannya. '_Nugu_…?' batinnya.

* * *

"_Pabbo_! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Mereka telah selesai menerima pelajaran dari IU _songsaengnim_. Kelas sangat sunyi. Hanya tersisa mereka berdua yang belum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hah…? Mencari kerja sambilan?" jawab Yesung sambil bersiap-siap memakai tas selempang hitamnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Ani_! Kau tidak akan kerja sambilan! Kau harus selalu _free time_! Kau lupa?! Tugasmu selain mesra-mesraan denganku, kau juga harus menguntit Sungmin!" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"_MWO_?! Kapan kau pernah bilang aku harus menguntitnya?! _Shirreo_! Nanti aku dikira _stalker _lagi! _Shirreoo_~! Aku harus cari kerja, Kyuuu! Kau pikir dari mana aku mendapat biaya kuliah, hah?!" tolak Yesung tidak terima.

"Sekali kubilang tidak tetap tidak! Soal biaya kuliahmu, aku yang urus! Pokoknya tugasmu adalah memata-matai tempat Sungmin biasa nongkrong!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"_Hajim_-"

"HARUS!" desis Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"_Aiiish! ARRASEO_! Aku mengerti _MR_. SEENAKNYA!" kesal Yesung sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Ommo_, tugasnya semakin berat saja! Inilah alasannya kenapa Yesung tidak suka orang kaya. Selalu seenaknya dan egois! Yah, kecuali satu orang sih…

"Hehehhe, gitu dong~!" senyum manis terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Tak ayal itu membuat Yesung merona. Yesung membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huh!" dengus Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Sungguh, hanya _namja_ di depannya ini yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum tulus –selain Sungmin, dan _umma_nya

"_Gomawo_, Sungie~!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi _chubby _Yesung, dan secepat kilat kabur dari situ. "Ingat ya! Kau harus mulai memata-matainya mulai hari ini!" kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari pintu ruang musik. Di lihatnya Yesung masih dalam proses _loading_. "_Pai pai_~!" dan langsung cabut dari situ sebelum Yesung benar-benar sadar.

"YAK! CHOI KYUHYUN! KAU CARI MATI, HEH?!"

Koak… koak…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Next Chapt:

"Dia tampak sangat manis jika di dandani sedikit..."

"_Chagi_... lihat saja. Aku akan membuatmu berpaling lagi padaku!"

"_Mianhae_, bukankah kau Yesung?"

"Lho…? Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini…?"

"_Pabbo_… siapa _namja_ ini? Dan kenapa dia MEMELUKMU…?"

* * *

Oh yeaah! Selesaai~! Hehhe, gimana? Gajekah? Ya, Ucchan yakin sangat gaje!

Hiks... Ucchan galau... Ucchan kehilangan sumber kebahagiaan Ucchan... ber internet dengan bebas! Huweee~! Ucchan bakalan kesusahan nih kalau mau update fic! Mian banget ya, readerdeul! Chapt ini pasti sangat gaje dan jelek...

Gimana Aji chan? Apa sesuai keinginan? Mianhae kalau nggak… *pundung*

Hng~! Ucchan mempertimbangkan lagi reviewnya masuk. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk merombak sedikit jalan ceritanya! Ekkeke, mian ne Aji chan! Cuma Ucchan rombak diikiiiit~ banget! Moga-moga suka deh!

Yak! Ucchan mau ngebales reviewnya readerdeul sekalian! Jeongmal gomawo udah repot-repot ngereview ne! Ucchan sangaaat! Hargai~!

* * *

Hi~ hi~! Ketemu lagi sama Ucchan moga-moga gak bosen-bosen ngeliat tampang Ucchan ne! Ucchan mau ngebales reviewnya! Yak, hana, dul, set, HYAAA~!(?)

cloudlovekyusung: "Yoosh! *rebut Yesung dari Yu chan* Ucchan akan berusaha! Gomawo review dan ucapan selamatnya, Yu chaan~!"

Aquila3424: "Hahah! Ne! Kkekkee, Gomawo reviewnya Qu chaaan~!"

liekyusung: "Nyayahahahah! Oke, Lie chan! Gomawo reviewnya Lie chaan~!"

Oh Hyunsung: "Kekeke, oke! Ucchan udah lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya Hyun chan~!"

Asha lightyagamikun: "Yaa~! Asha chaan! Kyu? Kayaknya dia phobia deh~! Hehehe namanya juga anak umma!#PLAK Gomawo fav dan reviewnya Asha chaan~!"

idda KyuSung: "Hhhehe, ne! *towel towel KyuSung* #Slaped Gomawo reviewnya Idda chaaan~!"

Daevict024: "Nyaahah! Ucchan kebayang!#PLETAK Gomawo reviewnya Dae chaan! Mian kalau ini bukan update kilat ne…"

ajib4ff: "Annyeong Aji chaan! Ya~! Akan Ucchan bales satu-satu!

1. Tentu saja akan Ucchan lanjut! Aji chan 'kan udah susah-susah ngasih ide, uun~!

2. Ne~! Ini berkat ide Aji chan! Gomawo~!

3. Beneran loh. Yang Can I Replace Him? itu 60 % jalan ceritanya dari mimpi Ucchan. Sisanya berkat bantuan reviewdeul!

4. Gyaaah~! *ikut-ikutan guling-guling kegirangan* #PLAK

5. Ooooh~! Oke! Ucchan terima usulnya!

6. Heehee! Tentu saja, Aji chan!

7. Hmm~! Humor ya… tapi humor Ucchan jayus loh… ah, tapi akan Ucchan usahain deh! Kk~"

8. Uwaa~! Gomawoo! *mewek*

9. Gak papa! Ucchan seneng Aji chan mau berbagi jalan cerita(?) dengan Ucchan! Akan Ucchan usahain yang terbaik deh~!

10. Yossh! Aji chan nggak cerewet kok! Ucchan lebih cerewet~ : 9

Hehehhe, mianhae~! Ucchan baru dapet modem sih… itupun lola... jadi nggak bisa upload... nah, Gomawo reviewnya Aji chan! Dan nado sehat2 selalu~!"

yoon HyunWoon: "Gomawooo Yoon chan~!"

ryu jackson cloud: "Gyaah~! Mianhae! Ucchan memang nggak pinter bahasa Korea… eh, uuuuu! Ucchan di lemma! Aji chan mau ada humornya, Ryu chan mau humornya dihilangin… uweee! Ucchan bingung! Tapi, tapi, kayaknya Ucchan harus tetap membuat humornya, ne Ryu chan! Ucchan akan mencoba membuat fic lain yang non humor deh, kkk~ Gomawo reviewnya Ryu chaan~!"

Hyunlypa: "Uwaa! Baru ketemu nih ceritanya~!? Heheh, tetap baca karya Ucchan ne, Ly chan! Uuuh, ini nggak tahu UPLAT atau bukan… gomawo reviewnya Ly chaan~!"

ranimaharsi: "Heheh, ne! Semenya Kyu kok. Mungkin karena Kyu Ucchan bikin childish kali ya! Hehe, Gomawo reviewnya Har chaan~!"

cloud3024: "Hehehhe, oke deh. Ucchan panggil Cloud chan! Gomawo reviewnya Cloud chaan~!"

sjflywin: "Oooh~! Hehhe, Ucchan terima sarannya Win chan! Karena review ini, Ucchan rombak ulang naskah Ucchan. Bagaimana? Apakah masih ada yang memakai bahasa gaul? Kalau iya, miaan… bahasa Indonesia Ucchan masih parah uuun… yak, semoga Win chan tetap mau membacanya deh! Gomawo reviewnya Win chaan~!"

Hyukkie'sJewels: "Hheheh, gitu deh! Eh, tapi Ucchan gak bold italic ceritanya kok… apa Hyu chan membacanya di hp? Kalau iya, Ucchan juga sering ngebaca fic Ucchan lewat hp (ketahuan narsis). Dan memang kebold italic semua sih… tapi Ucchan nggak makein bold italic kesemua words kok… kekke, moga-moga Hyu chan masih mau membacanya ne! Gomawo reviewnya Hyu chaan~!"

rinny . agustya: "Huweee… bener kok Ucchan gak bold semua words~ *nangis nangis gaje* #PLAK ah, btw Gomawo reviewnya Rinny chaan~!"

Magieapril: "Gomawooo~~! *nangis guling-guling(?)* kekek, oke, sarannya Ucchan terima! Gomawo reviewnya Gie chaan~!"

libra love clouds: "Iya~! Romantis! Ucchan harap suatu saat nanti Sungie oppa akan memperlakukan Ucchan kayak gitu… #PLAK ah ne. Gomawo reviewnya ne Libra chaan!"

hera3424: "EYD? Umm, akan Ucchan coba! Gomawo reviewnya ne Hera chaaaan~!"

Won: "Heehee, YOSH! Gomawo reviewnya On chan~!"

* * *

Yak selesaai! Ucchan galau! Aji chan minta banyakin humornya, Ryu chan minta hilangin humornya~! Auuh, tapi karena Aji chan lah si dalang request cerita ini, Ucchan akan berusaha menambah humornya! Mianhae kalau malah jadi gaje ne! kk~ Ucchan juga manusia biasa! *smile*

Yah, singkat kata…

**Review/Flame please~?**


	4. Loveless

Annyeong haseyo! Ucchan balik ngebawa chapter 3! Mian… lama banget ya updatenya? Eekekke, Ucchan punya berita bagus nih! Nanti tanggal 4 atau 5, Ucchan udah pasang modem yang terjamin kecepatannya! Nyahahahah! Tentu saja setelah menjilat umma Ucchan~!

Hiks... ini masih minjem modem sepupu Ucchan! Nyebeliiiin~! XC

Mana empu modemnya cerewet banget!X( Terpaksa beberapa Ucchan edit ulang... = ="

Hem, hem, jadi tolong chingudeul bersabar ne. Ucchan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!

Nah, silahkan di baca deh! Review ya~! Flame juga boleh deh. Ucchan butuh masukan!

**RnR~ please?**

* * *

**:::**

**UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:**

**HOUSE LOVE**

**Chapter 3: Loveless**

* * *

**RATED: T~**

* * *

**MAIN PAIR: KyuSung**

* * *

**OtherPair: Akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita~!**

* * *

**Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HIS MINE! #PLAK**

* * *

**Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo, bahasa ribet, dlsb.**

* * *

_**DLDR!**_

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV: ON

* * *

"Hei, apa kamu yakin akan melakukannya…?" tanya _namja_ jangkung di sampingku. Aku menyeringai _evil_ sambil mengangguk.

"Ne, aku yakin!" jawabku. "Sudah! Sana pergi sebelum dia keburu keluar kampus!" usirku sadis. Temanku itu kemudian berlalu sambil menggerutu.

"_Chagi_… lihat saja. Aku akan membuatmu berpaling lagi padaku!"

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV: OFF

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Aku berjalan gontai keluar kampus. Hari sudah menjelang malam…

Aku jamin, keadaanku pasti sangat menyedihkan sekarang! Aku menghela napas dengan berat. Aiiish… berkurang lagi kebahagiaanku…

Bagaimana caranya aku menemukan si Sung- Sung siapa tadi? Sungkem? Ahhh! Salah, si Sungmin! Eh? Namanya itu 'kan? Aku mengerutkan alisku. Ah, masa bodolah… yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menemukan _namja_ manis itu. Hhh… kenal saja tidak… bagaimana aku mau tahu tempat dia biasa nongkrong?!

Dasar memang _Mr_. Seenaknya! _Devil_! Namja bermuka dua! Iblis! Setan! Anak _umma_! Tukang narsis! (Author di bakar _SparK_yu)

_Ommona_… bagaimana ini, Tuhan…?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat parkir. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang…

"Tolooong! Seseoraaang~ tolong akuu~!" aku mengerutkan alisku. Suara cempreng milik siapa tadi? _Namja_? Aku mengedarkan _obsidian_ku dengan susah payah. Gelap. Sialan, aku lapar! Ah, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Aku celingukkan. _Aiish_, di mana?!

Aku melanjutkan usahaku dengan memanggil-manggil orang itu, "_Miaan_! Anda ada di mana?"

"Di sini! Aaa~hhhh, syukurlah ada orang!" dan yang ku lihat selanjutnya adalah… _namja_ setinggi tiang listrik, dengan wajah imut nan memelas, tengah berlutut di samping sebuah mobil. SIAPA DIA?!

"Tolong bantu aku! Anakku terjebak di dalam mobil! Huwee~! Dia bisa mati! Jebal! Tolong aku!" ujarnya memelas sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam di sampingnya. Aku melongo. Anak? _Namja_ ini…

"Apakah anda… kawin muda…?" tanyaku dengan wajah cengo.

"H-hah?! Eh, i-iya…" jawab _namja_ itu gugup.

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku lagi. Sungguh! Aku penasaran!

"U-um… itu… dia, dia sudah meninggal! Huweee~" _namja_ itu dengan gaje menangis histeris. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi wajahnya.*Hiperbolis sekali~* Waaa! Aku harus minta maaf!

"_Mi-mianhamnida_… saya tidak tahu…" ujarku panik sambil menunduk.

_Namja_ itu melirikku dengan ekor matanya sambil berucap, "_Gwenchana_ Yesung_sshi_…"

Hah? Darimana dia tahu namaku? "_Mi-an_? Bagaimana anda tahu nama saya?"

_Namja_ itu dengan panik langsung mendorongku mendekati mobilnya. "I-ituuu! Anakku mau matii! Tolong bantu aku membuka pintunya~!" pinta _namja_ itu memelas. Aku menatapnya. Dia langsung membuang muka. Hng… apa dia sedang PMS ya? (_Auth+Reader_: Ye_ppa_ _pabbo_!)

Akhirnya karena kasihan, aku memutuskan untuk membantu _namja_ imut itu. "_Arraseo_… _chakkaman_, saya mau lihat keadaan anak anda dulu," aku mengintip kedalam mobil.

Gelaap! Kenapa sih, mobil-mobil zaman sekarang pakai kaca gelap?! Bikin susah saja! Rutukku dalam hati. Hhng… oke, memang ada bayangan anak kecil di dalam mobil itu. _Hajiman_… tidak jelaa~s! Aku merogoh sakuku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mengeluarkan jepitan rambut dari sakuku. Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan begitu! Yang jelas aku ini bukan _namja_ seperti itu! Oh ya, jepitan ini aku dapat tadi di jalan. (Hah?)

Aku dengan lincah, mengorek-ngorek(?) lubang kunci itu. Aku tidak menyadari _namja_ jangkung di belakangku sudah menyeringai penuh ke _evil_an.

Berhasil! Aku membuka pintu mobil itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan bocah itu.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, yang ku lihat adalah… boneka? Ne, boneka beruang seukuran anak umur 5 tahun! Aku cengo. Apa-ap-

SREREEET (?)

YAAK! Siapa yang membekapku?! Aku merasakan ada tangan yang membekapku dengan sehelai sapu tangan merah. _Namja_ tadi?! Uugh! Bau! WOI! Kapan terakhir kali kamu mencuci sapu tanganmu, heh?! Aku ingin teriak begitu~! Tapi, tapi, tidak bisa bicara!

"Hmmph!" aku berusaha berontak. Tapi, siaaal! Tenaganya lebih besar!

BRUGH!

"Auuh!" aku meringis saat _namja_ jangkung itu mendorongku ke kursi depan tempat boneka tadi berada.

Enak saja main dorong-dorong! Apa sih maumu! Ku kirimkan _deathglare_ terbaikku pada _namja_ jangkung itu. Aku hendak berdiri, tapi tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu mengunciku! "U-uh…"

Sialan! Kesadaranku mulai menipis! Uuh… kok pandanganku mulai kabur ya…?

"_U-umma… appa_… Ddangkomma(?)…" panggilku lemah sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

…

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

_Namja_ jangkung itu menatap Yesung dengan seringai _evil_.

'_I gotcha_!' batinnya senang. Dia berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam itu. Di tatapnya Yesung sebentar, lalu mulai mengikatnya dengan tali tambang yang teronggok manis di kursi belakang.

Menyeringai _evil_, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Mobil sedan itu meninggalkan area parkiran, dan melaju menuju suatu tempat yang telah di rencanakan sang _namja_ jangkung dengan temannya.

* * *

'Hng…' Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. Dia merasa sakit di kepalanya. 'Di mana ini…?'

'Mobil…?' Yesung berusaha mencerna keadaan. 'Apa sedang ada _study tour_? Hng…'

Seketika mata Yesung membelalak setelah selesai mencerna keadaan. Kenapa dia terikat?!

"W-WAA! Di mana in-"

JEDUG!(?)

"Auhhh…" _uri little turtle _entah terlalu bersemangat atau apa, malah buru-buru berdiri dan membuat kepala besarnya terantuk atap mobil. _Namja_ imut di sampingnya tengah berupaya menahan tawa.

"Sudah sadar, Yesung_sshi_?" tanyanya sambil masih fokus di jalan. Yesung melirik _namja_ itu dengan kesal.

"Le-pas-kan a-ku!" desis Yesung dengan sorot menakutkan. _Namja_ itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ani, Yesung_sshi_. Aku tidak bisa. Ada teman yang memintaku untuk membawamu," terang _namja_ itu. Yesung mendelik kesal.

"_Mwo?! Wae_?" tanya Yesung tidak terima. Dia berusaha berontak. 'Sialan! Ikatannya kencang sekali!' Yesung menggeram. Ggrrr! Awas saja kalau ikatan ini terbuka! Yesung akan menghajar wajah imut _namja_ di sampingnya ini!

Dan siapa tadi? Temannya yang menyuruhnya? Ooh! Tunggu saja! Yesung sangat menakutkan kalau dia marah! Camkan itu baik-baik! Raaawr~! #PLAK

"Hm~ hm~! Mian Yesung_sshi_. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri lagi~," _namja_ itu menyeringai sadis. "Soal kenapa… haha, aku tidak tahu. Kau boleh bertanya pada temanku itu jika kita sudah sampai!" jelasnya singkat.

"_Mwo_?! Kalian penculik! Mau apa kalian?! Membunuhku?! Memperkosaku?! _SHIRREOOO_~!" pekik Yesung kesal. _Namja_ itu tetap tersenyum simpul.

"_Maybe_?" kata _namja_ itu dengan seringai _evil_. Wajah Yesung berubah pucat. _Maybe_?! Gampang sekali _namja_ ini bicara! Apa dia tidak tahu, Yesung langsung panas dingin mendengar kata-kata sadisnya?!

"Tolooong! Siapa saja! Tolooong!" pekik Yesung takut pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan ramai di luar mobil. Dia takut sekarang! Tapi sekeras apapun dia berteriak, tetap tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. "Aiiish! Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengarku?!"

"Karena, Yesung_sshi_~… kaca ini kedap suara. Sudah. Pasrah saja~…" balas _namja_ itu sambil bersenandung senang.

'_Shit_!' akhirnya mau tak mau, Yesung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menyiapkan tenaganya untuk mengomeli siapa saja yang berada di belakang 'penculikkan' ini. Di acuhkannya _namja_ jangkung di sampingnya yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. Biarin! Biar _namja_ jangkung itu bicara sendiri saja! Yesung tidak mau tahu!

'… Apa Kyu akan khawatir _ne_…?' batin Yesung. Yesung menggeleng keras. 'Tidak mungkin… _hajiman_… apa dia akan khawatir karena aku tidak pulang-pulang ya…?'

…

* * *

Yesung mendengkur halus. Perjalanan yang terlampau jauh dan perutnya yang berbunyi terus-menerus, benar-benar menguras tenaganya!

Dalam mimpinya, Yesung bermimpi tentang Kyuhyun sang iblis kejam yang menjadikan Yesung babunya. Kyuhyun mau makan, Yesung harus jadi mejanya(?). Kyuhyun mau tidur, Yesung harus jadi gulingnya. Kyuhyun mau mandi, ya Yesung tunggu di luar! Enak saja!

Ciii~t

Mobil berhenti dengan perlahan. Kini mobil sedan hitam itu tengah terparkir di area parkir sebuah _mall_ ternama di _Seoul_. _Namja_ jangkung itu menatap wajah Yesung yang tampak seperti malaikat. Begitu tenang… akan indah sekali andai saja tidak ada iler yang menetes di sudut bibir _kissable_nya.

'Manis…' oke, _namja_ jangkung itu harus mengakui pesona seorang Kim Jongwoon! _Namja_ itu menggeleng pelan, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Yesung_sshi_…" dengan lembut, di tepuknya pipi _chubby_ Yesung. "Yesung_sshi… ireona_. Kita sudah sampai…"

Yesung mengerjap-erjapkan sarang _obsidian_nya dengan imut. Berusaha membiasakan bias cahaya di retinanya.(_Author_ baru belajar _Biologi_) Setelah selesai beradaptasi Yesung menatap _namja_ itu dengan sorot menakutkan. _Namja_ jangkung tadi hanya memandang bosan sorot mata Yesung.

Yesung menatap tali yang masih mengikat tubuh mungilnya, seakan mengisyaratkan _namja_ jangkung itu untuk melepasnya.

"Oh iya, hehehe, _mianhae_. Aku lupa~" dengan senyum tidak berdosa, namja jangkung itu turun dari mobil, dan melangkah memutar ke tempat Yesung.

Di bukanya pintu mobil, dan menampakkan sosok Yesung yang tengah tidak berdaya. _Dammit_! Posisinya terlalu menguntungkan! Ingin sekali _namja_ jangkung itu menerkam Yesung, jika tidak mengingat bahwa dia masih di bawah pengawasan teman _evil_nya itu.

"_Mianhae ne, Yesungsshi_~" ucapnya sambil melepaskan ikatan Yesung.

Merasa ikatannya lepas, Yesung tanpa basa basi langsung melompat menerkam sang _namja_ jangkung. "HIAAAT!" teriaknya gaje.

_Namja_ jangkung yang belum ada persiapan itu, langsung jatuh terduduk dengan posisi Yesung bertahta(?) di atas perutnya. Yesung menyeringai sadis. Bukankah sudah dia bilang untuk tidak meremehkannya?! _Namjachingu author_ ini sangat menakutkan ketika marah! Hahaha! #di rajam _readerdeul_

Baru saja tangan Yesung hendak menghias wajah _namja_ di depannya ini dengan luka lebam, sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal Yesung terdengar, "_Pabbo_, kau mau membunuhnya, huh? Lakukan saja. Kkkk… _Mian_. Bercanda~!"

'Suara menyebalkan nan merendahkan ini!' Yesung berbalik dengan wajah garang. Masih dalam posisi menduduki _namja_ tadi.

Choi Kyuhyun! _Namja_ tampan –yang menempati nomor satu urutan orang yang paling terakhir ingin Yesung lihat– itu tengah bersandar di dinding beton sambil memasukkan tangannya dalam saku. Senyum _evil _tersungging jelas di bibir seksinya~ #_Slaped_

"Choi Kyuhyun…" desis Yesung sinis. "BISA KAU JELASKAN INI…?" sambil tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) manis, Yesung menunjuk _namja_ jangkung di bawahnya dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sedikit lalu berkata, "Dia temanku, _pabboya_! Woi! Perkenalkan dirimu!"

_Namja_ yang tengah di duduki Yesung mendengus sedikit pada Kyuhyun. _Dark chocolate_nya lalu menatap Yesung dengan lembut. "_Mianhae_ terlambat memperkenalkan diri, Yesung_sshi_~! Max Changmin imnida. Kamu bisa memanggilku _Evil_Min!" seringai _namja_ yang bernama Changmin itu.

"_Evil_Min…?" ulang Yesung heran.

"_Nde_, kami berdua tergabung dalam duo _evil_. Nama panggilanku _Evil_Kyu~…" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tetap memamerkan senyum _evil_nya.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Ommonaa_! Yesung telah memasuki rumah yang salah! Sangat salah! Tuhan, Tuhan… tolong beri Yesung kesempatan satuuu kali saja untuk kembali ke masa lalu! Sungguh, Yesung tidak pernah berharap untuk terlibat dengan orang-orang seperti ini!

"Oh ya, kerja bagus Changmin _ah_!" ujar Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk dengan seringai evil. Yesung menatap dua namja itu bergantian. Oh iya! Yesung harus mengomeli Kyuhyun! Dasar _Mr_. Seenaknya!

Yesung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Changmin bersungut-sungut saat Yesung bangkit. Padahal tadi posisinya sudah nyaman. Dasar _magnae_ mesum! #PLAK

Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan latar belakang api.

"_NOE_! Apa maksudmu menculikku hah!?" bentak Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Untuk melaksanakan misi, _pabbo_!"

"Misi?! Misi apa?!"

"Misi menguntit Sungmin! Biasanya dia sering berkeliaran di sekitar sini!"

"Mwo?! Apa kamu tidak punya cara yang lebih baik, hahhh!?" sembur Yesung.

"Jangan bikin hujan lokal dong, _pabbo_! Memang kamu akan mau dengan sukarela begitu?!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"_Aiish_! Tapi tadi itu aku sampai sport jantung, _pabbo_! _Pabbo_! _Pabbo_! Namaku KIM YESUUUUUNG! Dasar _Mr_. Seenaknyaa~!" jerit Yesung histeris.

"Aku tidak tanyaa ituuuu! Masa bodo dengan namamu! Dan jangan panggil aku _Mr._ Seenaknya! Namaku itu CHOI KYUHYUUUUN!" balas Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan histeris.

"Bla, bla, bla, bla-"

Akhirnya pertengkaran mulut itu tidak terelakkan. Changmin menatap dua _namja_ itu dengan bosan. _Aiish_, jangan bilang dia harus turun tangan di pertengkaran anak kecil begini?! Changmin menghela napas. Dia mendekati dua _namja_ itu dengan senyum _evil_.

PTAK!

Changmin mempertemukan dahi Yesung dengan dahi Kyuhyun dengan romantis.(?)

"Auuuuh!" ringis dua _namja_ itu sambil memegangi dahinya yang memerah. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, heeh!?" bentak mereka kompak pada Changmin.

"Menenangkan kalian." jawab Changmin enteng. Yesung dan Kyuhyun kini sibuk menjedotkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Hhh… aku mengerti sekarang dengan nama panggilanmu Changmin_sshi_…" Yesung menghela napas berat. _Obsidian_nya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian dengan sorot penuh selidik. "Aku tidak yakin tujuan kalian menculikku hanya itu…"

Kedua _namja_ itu langsung melempar pandangan panik satu sama lain. Yesung menyeringai.

"Aku, menunggu~" ucapnya santai.

"B-benar kok… hanya itu…" ucap Changmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Changmin. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh-ya…?" Yesung melempar tatapan penuh intimidasi pada dua _namja_ di depannya ini.

"…" mereka berdua diam dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Yesung menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Kalian tidak mau memberitahuku, huh?" tanya Yesung. Mereka berdua masih membisu. "Oh ya, apa kau tahu Changmin _ah_? Kyuhyun kemarin malam itu-"

"WAAA! Iya iya! Oke, oke, tujuan utama kami… adalah mengisi _game PSP _kami…" Kyuhyun dengan panik, berusaha menghentikkan mulut 'nakal' Yesung. Changmin melongo tidak mengerti.

"Hanya itu? Lalu kenapa menculikku segala?" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Aiiish_! _Pabboya! Jeongmal pabbolika Yesung_! Bukankah aku sudah bilang?! Kita punya misi membuat Sungmin cemburu!" pekik Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Oooh, ya sudah. Tidak perlu emosi, Kyu. Nanti cepat tua loh." kata Yesung dengan sorot mata dan senyum tidak berdosa.

_Ommona_… tolong berikan Kyu kesabaran dalam menghadapi _namja_ manis di hadapannya ini… tolong jangan biarkan Kyu masuk rumah sakit jiwa hanya karena mendengar celoteh-celoteh yang keluar dari bibir _cherry namja_ manis ini! _Aiiish_…

:

:

Oke, kini posisinya, Yesung, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di depan sebuah _game center_ untuk _PSP_. Ah, lebih tepatnya Yesung hanya memandang bosan hal-hal di hadapannya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan heboh memilih-milih _game_ apa saja yang akan mereka isi. Benar-benar _childish_!

Yesung akhirnya lebih memilih menunggu di luar _game center _itu. _Namja_ manis itu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak persis di samping _game center _itu sambil bertopang dagu. Di pandanginya mahluk-mahluk yang berlalu lalang di depannya dengan bosan.

Changmin melirik Yesung. Tiba-tiba dia dapat ide bagus. "Woi, Kyu!" bisik Changmin.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke arah Changmin. "_Mwo_?"

"Aku punya ide bagus~!" bisik Changmin sambil melirik Yesung. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Begini…" Changmin mulai membisikkan ide 'brilian'nya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai _evil_ tanda setuju. "Heehehe, menarik! Ah. _Mianhae, dunnim_. Kami akan kembali _ne_. Tolong isi _game-game _ini!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. _Dunna _penghuni center itu mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin lalu menghampiri Yesung yang tampak sangat bosan. Dengan seringai _evil_ milik masing-masing tentu saja~

"Hei, _pabbo_! Ayo ku belikan baju untukmu!" seru Kyuhyun. Yesung menoleh dengan mulut membentuk kata 'hah?'.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa tiba-tiba?!" tanya Yesung. "_S-shirreo_! Aku yakin kalian punya maksud tersembunyi!" tolak Yesung dengan wajah curiga.

"_Mwo_~? Kami sungguh-sungguh kok Yesung_sshi_~… habis kata Kyu bajumu robek sana sini dan sudah belel…" ucap Changmin memelas. Yesung melempar _deathglare_nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah stoic. Padahal dalam hati, _Evil_Kyu mengamuk hebat. Enak saja si Changmin menjadikannya tumbal!

"… _Jinjja_…? Kalian tidak punya maksud lain?" tanya Yesung ragu.

Changmin menyeringai samar. "_Ne_, kami berdua sungguh-sungguh ingin membelikanmu baju~!" ucapnya sambil menaruh tangan di dada.(?) Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"… Hng, _arraseo_ kalau begitu! _Gomawo_~!" senyum Yesung. Wajah Changmin merona merah, sementara Kyuhyun membuang muka. "Tapi satu saja! Aku merasa tidak enak memakai uang kalian! _Arra_!?"

"_Arraseo_~"

Oooh, sungguh Yesung yang polos. Apa dia lupa dengan nama panggilan mereka berdua…?

Duo _Evil_~

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Hhh~… aku merasa menjadi seorang _babysitter_ dua anak nakal!

Aku di tarik ke kiri, di tarik ke kanan, hanya untuk belanja satu baju?! Aiiish! Kenapa ada banyak sekali toko baju di _mall_ ini?! Bikin susah saja!

"Yesung_sshi_! Ayo kita masuk ke situ! Sepertinya baju-bajunya bagus~!" seru Changmin dengan nada manja. Aku memutar _obsidian_ku dengan bosan. Aku pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dan kedua _namja_ itu dengan kurang ajarnya, menyeretku masuk ke toko yang baunya membuatku mual.

* * *

"Sungie _ah_! Coba pakai ini~!" waah, _namja_ ini langsung memanggilku dengan sapaan akrab? Dimana _sshi_-nya tadi? Aku mendengus sambil menyambar baju di tangan Changmin, teman seper_evil_an Kyu.

Aku melangkah ke kamar ganti dengan wajah masam. Menyebalkan! Aku paling tidak suka berbelanja seperti ini! Kecuali… belanja pernak-pernik untuk Ddangkomma! Hehehe.

Sreeet!

Aku menyibak tirai ruang ganti itu. Ku pandangi baju yang di pilih Changmin tadi. Kemeja kotak-kotak ungu? Boleh juga. Aku mulai menanggalkan bajuku dengan santai.

Saat aku hendak memakai kemeja itu, terdengar suara serigala berbulu domba(?) milik Kyuhyun, "_Pabbooo_~! Coba yang ini dulu!" aku menggeram kesal. Sialan!

Terpaksa aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih kemeja itu –karena aku sedang bertelanjang dada sekarang, aku tidak mau membuat seisi _mall_ mimisan karena melihat tubuhku!- #Ye_ppa_ narsis sekali~. Setelah kurasa tanganku menyentuh sesuatu berbahan kain, aku menarik kembali tanganku untuk melihat baju pilihan Kyuhyun.

Seketika mataku membulat. Aku berteriak histeris, "Dasar _namja eviiil_! Ini baju _yeoja_, _pabbo_!" dan aku lantas mendepak 'baju' jadi-jadian itu keluar tempat ganti. Bagaimana aku tidak marah?! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku memakai baju renda berwarna _pink_ begitu?! Belahan dadanya rendah lagi! Dia pikir aku _namja_ apaan?!(?)

Yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah gelak tawa milik duo _evil_ menyebalkan itu. _Shit_!

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sibuk menertawakan Yesung dan baju renda yang masih teronggok tidak berdaya di lantai toko. Beberapa karyawan toko hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah tiga _namja_ aneh itu. Takut ketularan gilanya kali. #_Slaped_

"Kkkkk! Jenius! Kau jenius Kyu! Baju itu memang _daebaaak_~~! Bwahahahah!" tawa Changmin semakin keras.

"Hahahah! Tentu saja! Aku 'kan _namja_ manis, tampan, baik hati, dan tidak sombong! Haha-"

PLETAK!

"Auuh! Kenapa memukulku!?" ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Changmin. Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Hhh~… aku heran Kyu. Kenapa penyakit narsismu itu tidak sembuh-sembuh, sih?" desah Changmin putus asa. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sambil membuang pandangannya keluar toko.

"Hah…?" mata Kyuhyun membulat. Changmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Gwenchanayo_, Kyu?" tanya Changmin khawatir. Dia takut asma Kyuhyun kambuh lagi. _Namja_ tampan itu memang mengidap penyakit asma sedari kecil.

"I-itu si Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun. Changmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Benar saja, tidak jauh dari toko itu, sesosok _namja_ manis yang mengenakan _sweater pink_ sedang berjalan santai di tengah keramaian.

"_P-pabbo_! Cepat keluaar!" dengan panik, Kyuhyun menyibak kain gorden itu. Ooo~h… _Evil_Kyu memang pintar memanfaatkan keadaan~!

Oke, mari kita reka ulang. Kyuhyun dengan 'pintar'nya menyibak kain gorden tersebut, dan yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat adalah tubuh polos Yesung. Yesung yang tadinya hendak memakai baju lamanya lagi, langsung tersentak kaget melihat Kyuhyun masuk seenak jidatnya begitu.

'… Mulus…' batin Kyuhyun sambil tetap memperhatikan pantulan tubuh Yesung di kaca. Dasar _Evil_ mesum!

"YAK! CHOI KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _PABBOYA_! KELUAAAAR~~!" jerit Yesung histeris.

PLAK!

"Auch!" ringis Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh pipi kiri nya yang di tampar Yesung.

PLAK!

"Auuu!" kini giliran pipi kanannya yang kena. Tapi Kyuhyun belum beranjak. Matanya masih terpaku pada tubuh mulus Yesung. Wajah Yesung berubah merah padam.

"KELUAR!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK!

BTAAAK!

Dan dengan tragisnya, Kyuhyun di tendang keluar dari ruang ganti setelah sebelumnya mendapat tamparan bertubi-tubi di wajah tampannya. Yesung mencak-mencak kesal di dalam.

"Auuuh…" ringis Kyuhyun meratapi pantat _sexy_-nya yang harus mencium lantai keramik yang keras. Changmin geleng-geleng padahal dalam hati sudah ngamuk-ngamuk, 'Kenapa tidak ngajak-ngajak sih, kalau mau ngintip?!'

Duo_Evil_ mesum!

:

:

"_MWO_?!" desis Yesung setelah keluar dari ruang ganti tadi. Dia masih marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Um, itu…" Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi. "OH YA! SUNGMIN! DI MANA SUNGMIN! _AIIISH_! Ini gara-gara kamu, _pabbo_! Ayo!"

Kyuhyun dengan panik, menyeret Yesung berkeliling _mall_. Yesung pasrah saja di tarik-tarik begitu. Memang dia bisa apa, huh?!

* * *

_Caramel _Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Sungmin di tengah keramaian.

"Itu dia!"

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Aku melihat sosoknya yang tengah makan es krim _strawberry_ dengan santai di depan _stand_ es krim. Auuh… _Sweet Pumpkin_ku tampak sangat imut hari ini…

Oke, Choi Kyuhyun! Kau pasti bisa! Segera ku gandeng tangan namja _babbo_ di sampingku, lalu dengan sengaja lewat di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ayoo~! Cemburulah, _chagiyaa_! Aku menyeringai _evil_. Apa ini kurang?

"Sungie _chagi_, ayo kutraktir es krim!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yesung, aku langsung menghampiri penjaga _stand_ untuk memesan es krim. Tidak lama kemudian, sudah ada es krim _vanilla_ di tanganku. "Ini _chagiya_~! Habiskan, _ne_~!"

Yesung mengangguk dengan gugup. Dia mulai memakan es krim pemberianku. Auh… harus ku akui dia tampak seperti anak tk sekarang! _Aegyoo_~!

Yak! Ini dia kesempatanku. Ku lirik Sungmin. Mantan _namjachingu_ku itu masih memandangi kami dengan intens. Aku menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Sungie _chagi_… nempel tuh…" dengan lembut, kuusap krim di sudut bibir _cherry_nya dengan ibu jariku. Yesung terkejut. Aku melirik Sungmin lagi. Lho?

Aku celingukkan. Aah… Minnie sudah pergi ke pintu keluar. _Aiish_, sayang sekali… aku menghela napas berat.

"Yahhh… dia pulang…" Yesung melirikku, kemudian kembali fokus pada es krimnya. "Ya sudah. Ayo _pabbo_! Kita beli baju tadi untukmu. Kita belum sempat beli, _ne_?" ucapku lembut. Yesung menoleh. _Obsidian_ itu menatapku tidak percaya.

"… Kau mau membelikannya untukku…?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengerutkan alisku, tapi langsung tertawa kecil.

"Hahah, kamu kira aku bohong?" Yesung mengangguk. Aku tersenyum manis.

"Sudah sini. Kita cari Changmin dulu! Mungkin dia masih di toko baju tadi." Ujarku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Tangannya mungil dan sangat hangat! Aku suka… ?! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Haha, tampaknya aku mulai _stress_ dengan masalah Sungmin…

:

:

Dan dugaanku benar. Changmin tengah menopang dagunya dengan wajah bosan di toko baju tadi. Aku nyengir.

"_Mianhae_, Changmin _ah_! Keke, kami lama ya?" sapaku kikuk.

"Ya. Kalian laamaaaa~ sekali…" jawabnya dengan sorot mata laser. "Kalian tahu, aku menunggu berapa lama?! SATU JAAAM! Kalian meninggalkanku satu jam! Hiks, kejam sekali!" rengeknya.

"H-habis, tadi _pabbo_ ingin makan! Jadi ya kutemani… kamu tidak kasihan dia kelaparan, huh?" tanyaku. Benar kok. Tadi Yesung memintaku mengantarnya ke _stand_ makanan terdekat. Aku jujur saja kasihan mendengar suara perutnya yang seperti sedang menggelar konser musik _rock_ itu.

"_Jinjja_? Oh, _gwenchana_ kalau begitu. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih enak, Yesungie?" dengan lancang, Changmin merangkul Yesung, dan membawa _namja_ _babbo_ itu menjauhiku. Aku berdecih.

"_Ne. Gomawo _Changmin_sshi_, bisakah kau em… melepaskan aku?" ucapnya tidak nyaman. Dengan kesal, Changmin melepas rangkulannya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Eh? Apa itu? Si _food monster _itu meleletkan lidahnya padaku? Di kiranya aku tidak bisa apa?! Ya, dan beberapa saat itu kami habiskan dengan saling meleletkan lidah…

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

'_Ommona_… kenapa aku harus di kelilingi orang-orang _childish_ begini sih…?' ratap Yesung putus asa.

"Sudah ah! _Pabbo_! Cepat pakai baju yang tadi!" perintah Kyuhyun setelah selesai dengan acara lelet-melelet(?)nya. Yesung hanya bisa menurut.

* * *

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Yesung keluar dengan kemeja baru itu. Kyuhyun dan Changmin terpana.

"Uwaa, Sungiee~! Kamu kelihatan sangat imut! Coba tadi kamu pakai baju renda itu juga…"

PLETAK!

Dengan cinta kasih, Yesung menabok kepala Changmin. Changmin meringis kecil.

"Sudah. Sana kamu bayar. Pakai ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kartu kreditnya. Tumben, _Evil _berbaik hati begitu?

Ooo~h, rupanya karena harga kemeja itu sedang diskon… cerdik sekali dia…

Yesung menghampiri kasir yang terletak cukup jauh dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Changmin mencondongkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dia tampak sangat manis jika di dandani sedikit..." goda Changmin. "_Right_?"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung dengan tatapan sayu. Oke, dia akui Yesung memang tampak manis!

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Cih… apa yang kupikirkan…?" dengan wajah datar dia berucap, "_Ani_. Dia biasa saja, menurutku."

"Kau yakin tidak menyukainya, Kyu?" interogasi Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Mwo? Aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya! Kami punya urusan masing-masing. Catat itu!" geram Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hng… _arraseo_…" Changmin manggut-manggut. Di liriknya Yesung. _Namja_ itu tampak kolot menghadapi kasir. 'Ahaha, _kyeoptaa_~…' batin Changmin. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Kyuhyun heran.

"Woi, apa kamu sudah gila? Senyum-senyum sendiri begit-"

"_Mianhae_, bukankah kamu Kim Yesung?" sesosok _namja_ mendekati Yesung. Yesung menoleh dan langsung kaget.

"Lho…? Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini…?" sapa Yesung ramah. Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. Yesung mengenali _namja_ itu? "Ah! Apa kabar, Eunhyuk_sshi_?" sapa Yesung lagi pada _namja_ manis yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Waaaa~! Ternyata benar-benar Yesung _hyuung_~! Kangeen~!" _namja_ itu dengan brutal memeluk Yesung. Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, "_Nado_," _namja_ yang di panggil Eunhyuk itu terbelalak.

"Kyu…" Changmin bergumam sambil masih memandangi kedua _namja_ yang tengah berpelukkan mesra itu.

Kyuhyun dengan kesal menghampiri mereka –meninggalkan Changmin sendirian. Dengan kasar, di tariknya Yesung secara paksa dari pelukkan _namja_ itu. "_Pabbo_… siapa _namja_ ini? Dan kenapa dia MEMELUKMU…?" desis Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata laser.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun dengan heran. Tumben, si _Evil _marah-marah begini? Sungguh _namja_ imut yang kelewat polos…

"Yah… Hae _ah_! Perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Yesung dengan wajah datar.

"Heehee, _mianhaee~! Annyeong~_, Lee Donghae_ imnida_! Aku adalah _hoobae_ Yesung _hyung_ di lomba menyanyi dulu!" _namja_ bernama Donghae itu membungkuk sedikit. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Lee Donghae? Kok sepertinya dia pernah dengar nama itu?

"Ah iya… dan ini Lee Eunhyuk. Dia… asisten pribadiku." kata Donghae berubah dingin sambil melirik _namja_ manis di sampingnya. _Namja_ itu menunduk sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"U-um… _annyeong haseyo_. Lee Eunhyuk _imnida_," 'asisten' Donghae itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Asisten?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah heran.

"Ah? _Mr._ Seenaknya ini belum tahu rupanya. Kemana saja kamu, hah?" ledek Yesung sambil menyeringai mengejek. Kyuhyun mendelik. "Donghae ini penyanyi terkenal tahu. Tadi di kelas aku menyanyikan lagunya. Kau ingat?" lanjut Yesung lagi.

'Ahh! Benar! Lagu _andante_ tadi! Jadi rupanya _namja_ ini yang menyanyikannya…' pikir Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Yesung _hyung_lah yang memotivasiku untuk bernyanyi! Suaranya sangat merdu! Tapi anehnya… dia masuk ke jurusan hukum… padahal suaranya sangat indah! Untunglah sepertinya sekarang _hyung_ sudah sadar! Aku dengar _hyung_ masuk jurusan seni musik 'kan? Aku jamin guru-guru di sana kagum dengan suara _hyung_~!" celoteh Donghae riang. Yesung merona malu, sementara Kyuhyun memutar _caramel_nya bosan.

"Oh ya. Kamu siapa?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos.

"Dia-" Yesung hendak menjawab, tapi kata-katanya di potong Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Namaku Choi Kyuhyun! Aku adalah _namjachingu_ Yesungie!" seringai Kyuhyun. Yesung melempar _deathglare_nya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak mempan! "Ah, dan kalau kamu tidak keberatan, kami ada kencan hari ini. Jadi kami permisi dulu! Ayo, Sungie _chagiya_!"

Tanpa menunggu sepertujuan Yesung, Kyuhyun menyeret _namja_ manis itu untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terkejut.

:

:

"Yak… mereka melupakanku…" ringis Changmin sambil memandangi dua _namja_ yang mulai menjauh itu. Sungguh tragis kisah hidupnya…

"_Mianhae_, _oppa_. Tapi baju tadi belum di bayar teman anda…"

_Ommona_… Choi Kyuhyun? Kau berutang pada seorang Max Changmin!

:

:

Yesung menunduk sambil masih terus berlari. Teringat lagi kejadian tadi…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kini tengah duduk di sebuah restoran mahal. Sebenarnya tadi Yesung cuma meminta ke _stand_ makanan sederhana, tapi Kyuhyun dengan keras kepalanya malah membawanya kesini.

Kyuhyun memandangi Yesung yang tengah memakan _omelette ricenya _dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, _pabbo_," ucap Kyuhyun cemas. Bukan apa-apa. Kalau Yesung sampai tersedak di sini, dia lah yang akan susah!

"Nyamm, _hajiman_, nyamm, Changmin_sshi_ menunggu kita! Ini, nyamm, salahku! Nyamm…"

"Saat makan, jangan bersuara!" tegur Kyuhyun kesal. Yesung cuek bebek.

"Jangan belepotan begitu _pabbo_…" Kyuhyun menyeka saus tomat yang nempel di pipi _chubby_ Yesung, dan menjilatnya.

"Hu-uh! Tidak sopan!" Yesung membuang muka sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

"…" mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kecanggungan.

'… Aku…' mereka berdua sibuk dengan batin masing-masing.

'Aku bersama dia karena aku memang membutuhkannya…'

'Aku membutuhkannya untuk membuat Sungmin kembali lagi padaku…'

'Aku membutuhkan rumahnya untuk ku tinggali…'

'Kalau Sungmin telah kembali lagi padaku…'

'Kalau aku sudah dapat mengontrak rumah baru lagi…'

'Maka urusan kami… akan selesai!'

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV: ON

* * *

'…'

'Tuhan… kenapa Hae harus bertemu lagi dengannya…?'

'Apa dia belum puas menyakiti Hae…?'

'Apa aku… akan semakin di benci olehnya…?'

'… _Shirreo_… aku…'

'Akan membantu sebisanya…'

'Meski akulah… yang harus menderita…'

'…'

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV: OFF

* * *

Ooh~… _jinjja_~? Mari kita lihat, bagaimana Tuhan telah mengatur segalanya…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Next Chapt:

"… Apa cuma perasaanku saja, atau…?"

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Mereka lagi…"

"… Donghae_sshi_… sarapanlah…"

"… _Shirreo_."

'Haruskah kau sedingin itu padaku… Hae _ah_…?'

* * *

Yakh! TBC~! Hm, hm, bagaimana? Apakah gaje, un? Ucchan yakin sangat gaje~! Karena ini Ucchan bikin dengan kepala blank…

Bagaimana tidak blank, heuuh?! Selama seminggu lalu Ucchan sekolah, latihan upacara, bikin pr, belajar, nonton tv, ngetik fic, sama bantu-bantu umma Ucchan beres-beres! UGYAAA~! Ucchan udah kayak robot yang di program…

Eh, eh, syukurlah Ucchan sebagai pembaca tata Upacara melakukan tugas dengan em… so-so…#PLAK!

Asyik banget! Ucchan suka senyum-senyum sendiri pas lihat pemimpin upacaranya. Cakeep~! Teman Ucchan di kelas yang paling cakeplah! Yang lain mukanya di bawa standar… #Ucchan dihajar teman-teman cowok sekelas

Nah, silahkan review ne. Ucchan nantikan deh, reviewnya! Khekhehkeh! Udah, Ucchan mau bales review dulu~!

* * *

Annyeong! *bow* Ketemu lagi dengan Ucchan~! Ucchan mau ngebales review readerdeul! Kehkehke, Ucchan paling suka bagian ini~! Ucchan sering senyum-senyum evil(?) sendiri pas baca review! Ucchan sampai di juluki Devil sama teman-teman Ucchan! Ooh~ berarti Ucchan jodoh sama Kyunnie dong?XD #PLAK

Yoshout!(?) hana, dul, set, YAAAK!

**Hyunlypa**: "Kekekke, gitu deh! (Apanya?) ah, ne! Ucchan usahakan deh~! Gomawo reviewnya, Ly chaan~!"

**rinny . agustya**: "Kekek, Kyu memang pelit!#PLAK Ne~ Gomawo reviewnya, Rinny chaan~!"

**ajib4ff**: "Gomawo pijatannya! Iya, ehhh~ tapi Insya Allah tanggal 4-5 ini Ucchan pasang modem baru! Ooh~ oke deh, Ucchan terima usulnya! Ucchan usahain deh UPLATnya~! Hng… Ucchan tidak terlalu memperhatikan EXO. Tapi Ucchan punya bias disana!#PLAK Itu looh~ si Kris! Cakep bangeeet! *drool* Apa Aji chan tidak mau bikin akun? Supaya bikin ff gitu deh. Kalau mau, Ucchan dukung 100% lho! Kekek, gomawo reviewnya Aji chan! Dan nado sehat-sehat selalu~!"

**cloudlovekyusung**: "*nangis* hiks, nee~! Wa?! Jinjja?! Okeeey~! Ucchan akan berusaha keras! Gomawo reviewnya Yu chan~!"

**Daevict024**: "YOSSSH~! Silahkan dibaca Dae chan! Yo yo~! Gomawo reviewnya nee~!"

**lee minji elf**: "Waay~! Gomawo reviewnya Minji chan!"

**libra love clouds**: "Ne~! Nekat banget! Ooh~ oke, Ucchan usahain pake 'kamu' aja! Mian kalau masih ada yang pake 'kau' ne! Ucchan cuma ngedit sekilas! Gomawo reviewnya Libra chaan~!"

**sisil . li24**: "Dia cuma bimbang sama cinta Kyu! Soalnya Kyu lebih merhatiin PSPnya sih~! Kekeke, Kyu memang imut! #PLAK *Ucchan jadi pengen baca fic WonKyu~* uwa… GPL?! Gas Elpiji?#PLAK! Ucchan becanda! Jangan pandangi Ucchan seperti itu! Emmm… ga pake lama…? Ucchan usahain ne~… kekek, gomawo reviewnya Sil chan~!"

**Asha lightyagamikun**: "Uwaaa~! Jinjja? Ucchan jadi malu~! Whatsapp? Yang chattingan itu? Mian, Ucchan gak punya! Kkeke, Ucchan tidak terlalu suka mengikuti mode! Cukup FB sajalah~! Yosh! Gomawo reviewnya Asha chaan~!"

**sjflywin**: "Uwaa~! Ucchan lega! Gomawo reviewnya Win chan~!"

**cloud3024**: "Kekek? Penasaran? Makanya baca!#PLAK! Ucchan becanda~! Untuk lebih lengkapnya silahkan dibaca~! Gomawo reviewnya Cloud chan~!"

**ranimaharsi**: "Keekek! Co cweet~! Boleh! Silahkan panggil Ucchan sesuka hati! Mau Ucchan manis, Ucchan imut, Ucchan cant- #Slaped gomawo reviewnya Har chaaan~!"

**Hyukkie'sJewel**: "Kekek, jinjja~? Ucchan usahakan deh! Gomawo reviewnya Hyu chaan~!"

**yesunghyunggue**: "Hahhah~! Silahkan menebak sampai mampus! #PLAK haha, Ucchan usahain deh! Gomawo reviewnya Gue chaan~!"

**TrinCloudSparkyu**: "Ne~! Silahkan baca jika penasaran!*promosi*#Slaped gwenchanaa~! Gomawo reviewnya Tri chaaaan!"

**sri**: "Gomawo reviewnya Sri chaa~n! Moga-moga Sri chan masih mau baca karya Ucchan deh! Ekekke!"

**Magieapril**: "Uwaaa~! Mianne! Akan Ucchan usahakan lagi! Em, em… *takut-takut* itu… Wonppa udah Ucchan bikin jadi appanya Kyuhyun… pasangannya Kibum… umm, umm… jadinya castnya Donghae deh… *nyengir* #slaped gomawo reviewnya ne,Gie chaan~!"

**hera3424**: "Ua~! Ucchan jadi malu~! Okee! Akan Ucchan usahain deh! Keke, gomawo reviewnya Hera chaaan~!"

**kim kyusung**: "Uwaa! Gomawo udah mau repot-repot review dari chapt 1 ne! Ucchan senang sekali~! Hm~ boleh juga usulnya! Ucchan terima~! Gomawo reviewnya Kim chan!"

**Won**: "Gomawooo~! Kekek, nih udah Ucchan lanjut! Moga-moga suka deh! Gomawo reviewnya On chan~!"

**tiaa**: "Anda penasaran, saya kegirangan!(?) kekek, Ucchan usahain UPLATNYA ne… miaaan banget kalau lama! Gomawo reviewnya Tiaa chaaan~!"

**sungrin123**: "Ne~! Gomawo reviewnya Rin chan!"

* * *

Yup~! Selesaai! Namanya Ucchan **bold** supaya lebih enak dibaca! Yoosh, ulangan Bahasa Inggris Ucchan dapat 93! XD

Ucchan sampai teriak-teriak kegirangan pas tahu nilai Ucchan! Hasilnya? Haha, hormat bendera sampai jam istirahat! *nyengir*

Umm… tapi Fisika Ucchan dapet 0… GYAAAH! FISIKA ITU LEBIH BIKIN STRESS DIBANDINGKAN MTK! Ommona… selamatkan otak Ucchan… lagipula apa itu?! Gaung?! Apa pula itu bunyi merambat selama 2 sekon, dan cepat rambat bunyi 1400 m/s?! Apa pula itu frekuensi nada?! Kenapa harus di singkat f aja sih?! Ucchan kan jadi nginget ff! Ucchan ngerasa berdosa karena nggak update-updatee!#PLAK

Bla bla blaaa! : V *abaikan*

Neee! Silahkan di review ne! Ucchan sangat hargai! Atau mau flame? Boleh, asal yang mendidik! Saran-saran juga Ucchan terima!

Singkat kata,

**Review/Flame please~?**


	5. Teasing The Pinky Boy

**Annyeong~! Ucchan datang ngebawa chapt 4~! Mianhamnida ne, luamaaaa buanget! m(T0T)m *Reader: MEMANG!***

**Um, anu… Ucchan pengen update bertepatan dengan ultahnya Hyukppa~!*modus* Sekalian karena Hyukkpa juga salah satu chara di ff ini! Nyahahahha~! Biar praktis~! #PLETAK!**

**Ja, sebagai permintaan maaf Ucchan, Ucchan bikin words ceritanya sampai 5000-an lho! *Krik.***

**Um, anyway!**

**Pas ngetik chapt ini, sebenarnya banyaaak banget adegan mesum#PLAK!# yang kebayang di benak Ucchan, tapi karena ini rated T, Ucchan bikin seadanya~! Yah walau ada beberapa adegan yang jadi juga sihh~ #Slaped**

**Mianhae buat yang nggak suka sama chapt lalu nee~! Ucchan juga manusia biasa! Tapi akan Ucchan usahakan buat readerdeul puas deh~! Nyahahah~ #PLAKK**

**Uuum, chapt ini tentang usaha Kyuppa dan Sungieppa bikin Ming cemburu~! Jadi… kayaknya bakal gaje abis. Soalnya Ucchan belum pernah pacaraan alias belum pernah kencannnn~! *gigit sapu tangan***

**Biarin aja deh! I'm single and very happy~!*nyanyi pake toa masjid***

**Khekeeke, moga-moga Readerdeul maklum ne. Ucchan tidak pintar mendeskripsikan keadaan…**

**Oh ya, saengil cukha hamnida ne, Hyukkieppa! Moga-moga tambah imut, manis, hingga membuat Haeppa tambah mesum(?) deh~! Murah rezeki, dan sehat selalu! Moga-moga juga cepet-cepet kawin beneran sama Haeppa deh… soalnya yang waktu itu cuma untuk fans service 'kan?*gigit sapu tangan***

**Kalau kalian kawin nanti, tolong undang Ucchan ne! Ucchan pasti datang! *ngehayal***

**Nah, silahkan baca, dan komentar ne! Singkat kata,**

**RnR pleasee~?  
**

* * *

**:::**

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

_Chapter_ 4: Teasing The Pinky Boy

* * *

_RATED_: T~

* * *

_MAIN PAIR_: KyuSung

* * *

_OtherPair_: Bagaimana? Apa sudah tahu? #PLAK

* * *

_Genre_: _Humor_(kayaknya), _Romance_ (picisan), _Hurt/Comfort _(seiprit)

* * *

_Disclaimer: God, Parents_, SM, ELF. _Except_ Yesungie! _HE'S MINE_! #PLAK

* * *

_Warn!_: Gaje, _OOC_, _Humor_ garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, _Typo_, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

_DLDR!_

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, _CHINGUU_~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, _NE_!

* * *

… Bagaimana? Hmm… mari kita lihat saja…

Di sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna merah muda yang ternyata dihuni oleh dua _namja_ berbeda alam –yang satu di surga, yang satunya lagi di neraka…#PLAK!

Masing-masing dari mereka tengah berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

_Yeah_. Dua _namja_ tambah satu mahluk beda spesies(?) yang sok tidak peduli satu sama lain.

E-hem~… _jinjjayo_?

_Let's take a peek_~…!

-Kyuhyun'_s_ _House…_

Seorang _namja_ _super aegyo_ tampak sedang 'bermain' dengan hewan peliharaannya di dapur rumah tersebut. Jarum jam menunjuk pukul 8 pagi, tetapi ia tetap dengan penuh semangat mengajari hewan peliharannya bernyanyi. Sungguh _namja _yang aneh…

"Ayolah, _Aegya~_(?)! Apa kamu tidak mau terkenal?" bujuknya sambil memukul-mukulkan buku musik yang berisi lagu-lagu _ballad _80'an ke kaca _aquarium_. Kura-kura peliharaannya hanya mengamatinya dengan wajah datar. Tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Bernyanyilah…" mohon Yesung –nama _namja_ aneh tadi, dengan sedih. "_Appa_(?) ingin kita berduet… kamu tidak mau berduet dengan _appa_mu sendiri…?"

Kura-kura itu kembali menatap _'appa'_nya dengan sorot mata yang seakan mengatakan apa-kamu-_babbo_-?! Yang benar saja?! Memaksa seekor kura-kura kecil tidak berdosa bernyanyi?!

* * *

_SOMETHING'S_(?) _POV: ON_

* * *

_Aiiish_… benar-benar _namja_ aneh! Bicara saja aku sedang kesusahan, bagaimana mau bernyanyi?! Akhirnya, aku tetap diam, walaupun ia mulai menceramahiku. Dia kira aku akan bicara jika dimarahi?! Aiish…

Akupun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir _plum_nya.

Hhh… ini sudah sebulan lebih kami tinggal dengan Kyuhyun –nama _namja_ pemilik rumah. '_Appa_'ku tampak lelah karena selalu di seret kesana kemari oleh si Kyuhyun yang seenaknya itu. Tapi dia lebih bersemangat dari yang kuingat dulu. Jujur saja, itu membuatku merasa cukup senang.

Apalagi kini aku tidak perlu lagi berpuasa! Teringat dulu aku harus puasa makan selama seminggu penuh–karena '_appa_'ku yang manis ini kehabisan uang makan akibat kebablasan membeli pernak pernik untukku–. Menderitaaa!

Krieeet…

"_Pabbo_… apa yang kamu lakukan…?" kepala sesosok _namja evil_ menyembul dari pintu dapur. '_Appa_'ku menoleh sambil memasang senyum manis.

"Eh? Kyu. _Ani,_ aku hanya sedang mengajari Ddangkomma bernyanyi _slow ballad_!" jawabnya entah terlalu jujur atau terlalu bego. Aku memutar mataku bosan. Tidak takut akan di kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa, ya?

Kyuhyun memandang '_appa_' dengan sorot mata aneh.

"_Mwo_? Apa tadi kamu bilang? Bernyanyi…?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah siap meledak. '_Appa_'ku mengangguk dengan polos. "MUAHAHAHAH! Kamu ini memang _namja_ kelewat _babbo_! Bagaimana caranya kura-kura bisa bernyanyi!? Bersuara saja masih mengkhawatirkan! PFFH! BWAHAHAHA!" _namja_ kurang ajar! Mengatai '_appa_'ku! Terlebih lagi, menghina diriku! Seenaknya saja!

Aku mengirim _deathglare_ku pada _namja_ _evil _itu. Ku lirik '_appa_'ku sekilas. Ooh~ sepertinya suasana hatinya sama denganku.

"Kamu menyebalkan! Berhenti tertawa!" bentak '_appa_'ku kesal. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan bentakkan '_appa_'. Dia masih setia tertawa. "Berhenti tertawa, atau aku akan memasak menu kura-kura bakar di sini!" ancam '_appa_' dengan seringai mengerikan.

Kyuhyun langsung mingkem. Hahah, siapapun pasti akan ketakutan kalau _namja_ manis ini mengancam akan ber'eksperimen' dengan makanan! Khususnya kalau ber 'eksperimen'nya itu di dapur mereka!

Ooh~ lebih baik jangan! Kyuhyun bahkan terpaksa menghabiskan waktu setengah hari untuk membersihkan dapurnya terakhir kali '_appa_'ku yang _babbo_ ini memasak.

Benar-benar bukan contoh seorang istri yang baik…

…

… Hng…? Apa tadi dia bilang…?! KURA-KURA BAKAR?! _OMMONA_! TEGA SEKALI!

Aku tahu '_appa_' cuma menggertak. Yah, tidak mungkin 'kan, dia membakar anaknya sendiri?!

Tapi, tapi… apa tidak ada menu lain selain kura-kura bakar?! Aku menatap '_appa_'ku dengan tampang memelas.

Sring~

'_Appa_' hanya melirikku dengan ekor matanya sambil memberi seringai dan silau mematikan.

Glekh…

Aku membuang muka dengan wajah pucat. Tolong anggap saja… tadi itu… mimpi buruk…

_Yeah_… MIMPI BURUK…!

"_ANDWAE_! Aku tidak mau dapurku berantakkan hanya karena ulahmu! KOKI JADI-JADIAN!" jerit Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi horor sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah _cute_ '_appa_'ku. Yah, tidak heran sih. Aku dapat mengerti penderitaannya.

Hah? Kamu tanya kenapa? Ah, waktu '_appa_'ku ini di terima masuk ke jurusan hukum, dia memasakkan nasi goreng spesial untuk merayakan penerimaannya itu. Sialnya, aku dipaksa _namja_ sadis ini untuk mencicipi nasi goreng xXx spesial miliknya.

_Ommona_… aku sampai masuk rumah sakit hewan loh! Aku bahkan koma(?) selama seminggu! Benar-benar '_appa_' yang terlalu _babbo_! Dikiranya kura-kura bisa makan makanan begituan, apa?! Bahkan manusia sekalipun akan terancam nyawanya kalau makan makanan seperti itu! Aku masih bergidik setiap kali mengingat memori 'indah' yang tidak terlupakan itu.

"_Aiiish_! Sudah ah! Aku mau mandi dulu! Jangan ganggu Ddangkomma ya! Aku belum selesai menasehatinya!" gerutu '_appa_' sewot, lalu ia mulai melangkah keluar dapur, meninggalkan aku dan _namja evil_ ini berduaan.

Ick… jijay…

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: OFF

* * *

"Buuh! Dasar tamu lancang!" ledek Kyuhyun saat Yesung menghilang di balik pintu dapur. "_Namja_ berkepala besar!" ledek Kyuhyun lagi sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"KYUU~! Aku dengar ituuu~" teriakan Yesung terdengar. "_Aigooo_~! Aku lapar~! Kyuuu~! Bagaimana kalau aku memasak sesuatu untuk kita berdua, huuum~? Kamu tahu? Kura-kura itu bahan makanan yang cukup fleksibel! Apa kamu mau aku buatkan sup kura-kura~?!"

Ddangkomma memucat mendengar teriakan sang 'appa', Yesung. Teganya, teganya, teganya…

"Ahhh~ aku hanya bercanda koook~! Jangan memasak dong~! Kamu tidak kasihan sama hewan peliharaanmu sendiri~? Kita beli makanan di luar saja, _neee_~!" balas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang _angelic_. Sial! Bagaimana _namja_ _babbo_ itu bisa mendengarnya?!

"Ah ya, Kyu! Beri makan Ddangkomma _ne_! Aku lupa memberinya makan tadi!" teriakkan Yesung terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut kesal. Terpaksa, diambilnya makanan kura-kura yang tergeletak di samping _aquarium_.

–Yesung memang berhasil merayunya untuk membelikan Ddangkomma sekardus(?) makanan kura-kura. Tentu saja dengan semua _turtle eyes_ dan _aegyo-aegyo super_ melas miliknya. Sungguh _namja_ yang pintar mencari keuntungan…

Dengan tidak niat, Kyuhyun menghamburkan makanan itu ke dalam _aquarium_ Ddangkomma. Pikirannya menerawang.

'Hmmm, tadi aku menghampiri Yesung untuk apa ya…?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap kosong _aquarium_ Ddangkomma yang hampir penuh dengan makanan kura-kura. 'Tidak mungkin aku dengan tulus ikhlas menyapanya 'kan?'

'…' Ddangkomma tertimbun oleh makanan-makanannya sendiri. Sungguh tragis…

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat berhasil mengingat hal apa yang mau di lakukannya tadi. "_Pabbooooo~_!" tanpa perasaan, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Ddangkomma yang megap-megap di dalam _aquarium_.

:

:

Yesung menyalakan _shower_ sambil bersenandung kecil. Di usapkannya sabun di tubuh putih susunya yang mulus.*_Author_ ngetik sambil ketawa ala _ahjussi ahjussi_ _pervert_*#PLAKK!

"Huum~ hummm~! _DAAANCE! I wanna dance, dance, dance, d-daance~! Fantastic babyy~!_" Yesung menyenandungkan lagu '_Fantastic Baby_' milik Big Bang dengan nada _super_ sedih.

Yesung mulai memakaikan _shampoo_ wangi buah-buahan mahal milik Kyuhyun pada rambut hitam _emo_nya. 'Mumpung gratis~!' pikirnya. Ck, ck…

'… Aku merasa senang sekali di sini… tapi aku risau… apakah aku akan keluar dari rumah ini ya…?'

'…'

"… Suatu saat nanti… aku pasti akan keluar juga…" Yesung menatap pantulan wajah manisnya di cermin kecil yang di pasang Kyuhyun di dinding bilik _shower _-Kyu_ppa_ narsis deh…-. Dia masih ingin berada di sini. Sebentar saja… apakah Tuhan mau mengabulkannya…? Tangan mungilnya menggenggam botol _shampoo _dengan erat.

Tap tap tap tap!

Hng? Cuma perasaan Yesung saja atau ada suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dengan cepat? Mata Yesung membulat.

'K-Kyuhyun?!' ia berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari tempat _shower_, bermaksud mengunci pintu kamar mandi yang berjarak lumayan jauh. Ya, dia memang lupa menguncinya tadi. Sungguh _namja_ yang _babbo_…

Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi, maka Yesung akan mampu menyelamatkan keperawanan(?)nya!

'H-hamp…'

BRUAAAK!

Pluk

"_PABBO_! KITA HARUS KE BIOSKOP SEKARANG JUG-" kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat menyaksikan Yesung yang kini telanjang bulat. _Namja_ itu… tampak teramat sangat _sexy_ dengan sisa-sisa busa dari _shampoo_ dan sabun di tubuh ramping dan rambut hitamnya…

Oh _yeaaah_~… #_Author_digampar_Clouds_

Yah, sayang sekali~… Kyuhyun memang _namja_ yang sangat jenius~…

Mari kita lihat posisi mereka kini! Yesung terpaku dengan posisi tangan terulur hendak mengunci pintu. Botol _shampoo_ yang digenggamnya tadi, telah jatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai kamar mandi. Sementara Kyuhyun? _Namja_ itu melotot dengan tangan masih memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi.

Wajah Yesung langsung pucat pasi. Mereka berdua terdiam di posisi masing-masing dengan mata melotot. Bedanya, kalau Yesung melototi wajah tampan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun malah melototi tubuh polos Yesung. _Evil_ mesum!

"…"

Seeerrr~

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, darah segar mulai mengalir keluar dengan sangat deras dari hidung mancungnya. _Yeah_… seorang Choi Kyuhyun mimisaaan~!

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _EVIL _MESUM! KELUAAAAR!" jerit Yesung murka dengan frekuensi yang luar biasa tinggi. Dia secepat kilat menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tidak tahukah dia? Bahwa yang butuh lebih banyak _privacy_ itu bagian bawahnya…?*_Author_ nyiapin kamera video* #PLETAK!

Kyuhyun dengan panik segera berlari keluar kamar mandi. Sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar mandi, _caramel_ nakalnya masih sempat-sempatnya melirik tubuh bagian bawah(!) Yesung.

Menyadari arah tatapan Kyuhyun, Yesung –dengan wajah semerah bendera Indonesia(?) langsung memungut botol _shampoo_ yang tadi jatuh di lantai, dan…

"KELUAAAAAAARR!"

PLUAK!

"Auuuh!" rintih Kyuhyun saat botol _shampoo_ yang di lempar Yesung tanpa belas kasihan itu menghantam hidungnya. _Nice shoot!_

BRAK!

Kyuhyun secepat kilat menutup pintu, sebelum Yesung mulai melemparkan sabun colek berukuran jumbo yang dengan sadisnya menargetkan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Dada Yesung naik turun saat _namja _manis itu berusaha mengontrol napasnya.

"_Aiish_! Dasar _Evil_ mesum!" sungut Yesung jengkel dengan wajah memerah.

:

:

Di luar kamar mandi, keadaan Kyuhyun tidak begitu berbeda.

'A-apa itu tadi…?'

…

* * *

_Skip time_~

* * *

-_Seoul New Mall…_

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berjalan(_Read_: berlari) di _mall_ kecil yang tampak sederhana di pinggir jalanan kota _Seoul _tersebut. Posisinya, Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung dengan tergesa-gesa, sementara Yesung harus mengaduh karena seringkali menabrak orang-orang di sekitarnya. _Mall_ itu memang kebetulan sedang _full_.

"Lantai 2, lantai 2!" Kyuhyun dengan semangat 45 menaiki tangga. Saking semangatnya dia, Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu tidak melihat eskalator yang terletak strategis di samping pintu masuk.

:

:

"Kyu… kamu… mau menyuruhku menonton _film_ ini…?" tanya Yesung pucat sambil memandangi sebuah poster _film _yang tertempel di dinding bangunan ber_wallpaper_ _blue moon _di _film SMURF_.

'NEW RELEASE! "BIG ACCIDENT OF PSYCHOPATH!" IN NEW DAILY MALL CINEMA!'

Di poster itu tampak… sesosok mahluk tidak dikenal tengah memegangi potongan kepala manusia… _Horror_!

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia berlari secepat kilat menuju loket karcis bioskop. Diliriknya sesosok _namja_ manis yang telah melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang bioskop.

"_Dunnim_, tolong karcisnya dua, _ne_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan uangnya.

Wajah _dunna_ penghuni loket tersebut langsung memerah, "Tentu, buat _namja_ tampan seperti dirimuuuh~~!" dengan gemas, dicoleknya dagu Kyuhyun. "Minta nomor _handphone_ dong~? Kamu punya 'kaan~?"

Kyuhyun langsung bergidik ngeri saat melihat _dunna_ ber_name tag_ Minah(?) itu menjilat bibirnya dengan liar. Yesung cekikikan menyaksikan musibah yang menimpa Kyuhyun itu dari jauh.

"U-um, _D-Dunnim_. S-saya buru-buru… jadi…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil senyum maksa. Minah tersenyum ala serigala berbulu domba. "Ini karcisnya~." _yeosung_ paruh baya itu menyodorkan dua lembar karcis. Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil karcis itu.

"Ah. Kalau kamu mau, kita kencan besok ya! Di mana saja boleeh~~ asal bersama dengan dirimu~!" tangan kanan Minah secepat kilat menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur, dan tangan kirinya membelai pipi mulus Kyuhyun. Minah memasang senyum mautnya.

CTAAAAAR!

Kyuhyun pucat seketika. _Andwaeee_~! _Namja tampan _seperti dirinya harus digoda tante-tante ganjen?! Harga dirinya jatuuuuh!

"_Mianhamnida, Dunnim_. Tapi dia bersama saya," sang penolong tibaa~! Yesung dengan sopan(?) menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. _Namja evil _itu kaget dengan perilaku Yesung –walau tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun berhutang budi pada Yesung.

"Ahhh… _jinjjayo_…? Sayang sekali! _Mianhae_ sudah menggoda kekasihmu, _ne_~" Minah melepas genggaman tangannya dengan berat. "Tapi… kalau kamu bosan dengannya, datang lah padaku! Akan kubuat 'junior'mu merasa sangat puas~!" celetuk Minah sadis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung ke ruang bioskop tanpa pernah MAU menoleh lagi...

:

:

"Kita di kursi mana, Kyu?" tanya Yesung setelah mereka berdua sampai di ruang bioskop. Kyuhyun celingukkan di ruang bioskop berukuran sedang –yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu ramai itu–tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Yesung. _Caramel_nya terhenti di sesosok _namja_ _cute_ yang sedang duduk di kursi paling kanan yang dekat dengan layar bioskop.

"DI SITU!" tunjuk Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung ke kursi-kursi di depan _namja_ manis itu.

Brugh! Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendaratkan pantat mereka ke kursi bioskop dengan selamat. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin –_namja_ _cute_ tadi– dengan ekor matanya.

_Namja_ _cute _itu tengah memandangi Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata… _shock_?

* * *

SUNGMIN POV: ON

* * *

Kyuhyun? Itu si _namja evil _itu 'kan? Ngapain dia di sini? Bersama _namja_ aneh itu pula! Aku mengerutkan dahiku dengan heran.

Tumben sekali Kyu mau menonton _film genre _begini? Biasanya kalau kuajak, dia akan menolak… apa dia yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk nonton, ya?

_Chocolate_ku memandangi _namja_ di samping Kyuhyun dengan intens…

:

:

"K-Kyu… aku t-takut…" gumamnya pelan. Siapa namanya? Yesung?

"Huh? Kamu takut nonton _film_ beginian?" aku melirik Kyuhyun yang tetap memandang layar besar itu. "Aku saja sampai ngantuk… huaaahm~…"

Hmph… sepertinya Yesung yang dipaksa Kyuhyun untuk nonton yah. Dasar, memang _namja_ seenaknya!

"K-Kyu… hiks…" Yesung mulai menangis saat melihat adegan pembunuhan di layar bioskop. Kejam sekali si Kyuhyun! Bisa-bisanya dia memaksa _namja_ sepolos ini nonton _film_ horor!

"Sudah… jangan nangis!"

Deg…

Hal yang kulihat kini mampu membuat hatiku berdesir pelan. Kyuhyun dengan lembut menyeka air mata Yesung dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap surai hitam milik _namja_ imut itu.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan kasar. Kenapa aku merasa kesal begini…? Apa aku cemburu…?

…

_Ani_…

* * *

SUNGMIN POV: OFF

* * *

Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Yesung sambil menyeringai sadis. Yesung jadi ketakutan. "K-Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Dia melirik Sungmin yang tengah dilingkupi aura bete. _Caramel_ dan _chocolate_ mereka bertemu.

Mereka bertukar pandang cukup lama, sampai Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar bioskop lagi.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan curiga. "… Apa cuma perasaanku saja, atau…?"

:

:

"Haaa~h… akhirnya selesai juga…" Yesung meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di luar ruang bioskop. "Ah, _gomawo_ karena telah mengajakku nonton _ne_, aku sen- Huh? Kamu kenapa, Kyu…?" tanya Yesung heran.

Kyuhyun diam, sambil tetap terpaku pada sesosok _namja_ manis yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Karena penasaran, Yesung mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin…? Jadi karena ini Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung ke bioskop…?

"…" Yesung diam –tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sementara Kyuhyun tetap memandangi punggung Sungmin yang semakin menghilang.

_Run devil devil run ruun~!_

'Ternyata si Kyu sadar diri juga…' Yesung manggut-manggut saat mendengar bunyi _ringtone _Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menjelaskan siapa dirinya. #PLAK!

"E-eh… _hp_ku bunyi…" dengan agak kikuk, Kyuhyun meraih hpnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar _hp_nya.

"_Yeobose_-"

"Kyu! Apa yang kamu lakukan, hah?!" sebuah suara cempreng menyela sapaan Kyuhyun.

Woww~! Suara yang kencang sekali! Yesung sampai bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Padahal tidak di _loudspeaker_ loh…

"_Aiiish_! Changmin _ah_! Kamu ini _babbo_ atau bagaimana sih?!" desah Kyuhyun frustasi. "Kenapa harus meneleponku, huh?! Kamu 'kan ada di sini!" Yesung menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun yang seakan mengerti kebingungan Yesung, menunjuk ke suatu tempat dengan dagunya.

Yesung mengikuti arah tunjukkan dagu Kyuhyun dengan heran. Seketika dia langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Umm… Apa di Korea ada _samurai_…?

"Hehehhe, _miaaan_~! Soalnya aku lagi ingin main detektif-detektifan!" seru _namja_ jangkung itu kalem sambil nyengir tidak berdosa. Yesung langsung memukul dahinya. Sungguh _childish_! Apa dia tidak malu pergi ke _mall_ dengan baju _samurai_?! Ya, Changmin memang memakai baju _Japanese_ _samurai_ bermerek mahal(?) sambil mengintai KyuSung _couple_ dari emmm… jauh?

Oh ayolah! _Namja_ imut itu hanya bersembunyi di belakang pot bunga mungil yang jaraknya saja tidak sampai 3 meter dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdiri! Apa itu masih bisa disebut mengintai?! Pantas saja tadi suaranya terdengar jelas!

"Oh ya? Kenapa tidak ngajak-ngajak siih~!" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. Yesung bergidik ngeri. Ini mah, bukan Duo _Evil_ lagi! Duo _Childish_!

Changmin menghampiri Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Okay, bagi yang penasaran dengan penampilan Changmin, coba deh bayangkan penampilan _Samurai_ X! Nyahahah! Kurang lebih penampilan Changmin seperti itu. Dia bahkan mencoret pipinya dengan spidol merah, lengkap dengan pedang samurai–entah mainan atau asli– yang di dapatnya entah dari mana. Oh ya! Jangan lupakan wig merah panjangnya. Tambah mirip tokoh _manga_ _samurai_ ganteng itu~!

"Kenapa kamu meneleponku lagi, huh? Aku dan _Pabbo_ tadi sudah mengikuti Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah _stoic_. Changmin geleng-geleng.

"Kamu ini! Apa gunanya aku membantumu menguntit Sungmin, kalau hanya memberimu satu informasi?! Kamu tidak lihat penampilanku, _eoh_?!" seru Changmin sambil berpose narsis.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan bosan. "_Ne_. Aku lihat." Changmin melotot. "Cepat katakan! Apa maumu?!"

Changmin berdecak kesal. "Si Sungmin hari ini mau ke taman hiburan!" mata Kyuhyun membulat, sementara Yesung sudah menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya ia masih harus di seret-seret lagi.

"_MWO?!_ _JINJJAYO?!_ TAMAN HIBURAN MANA?!" pekik Kyuhyun heboh. Yesung otomatis menutup kupingnya. Changmin mendelik.

"Jangan keras-keras! Kasihan Yesungi-"

"Cerewet! Katakan! Taman hiburan mana?!"

"_Aiiish_! Taman Hiburan _Pinky DeDay_!" jawab Changmin akhirnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Yesung kembali di seret Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Changmin sendirian.

Changmin mengiringi kepergian kedua _namja_ itu dengan sapu tangan bercampur air mata penuh haru *lebay*. Dia lalu menyeringai puas.

'Waktunya menjalankan misi kedua!'

Tap tap tap

SLEP!

GUBRAK!

"AUUUH! Siapa sih, yang membuang kulit pisang sembarangan?! Nyebeliiiin~!"

* * *

-_Pinky DeDay Amusement Park_…

Yah… dan di sinilah Yesung. Dipaksa _namja_ tampan di sampingnya ini untuk ke taman hiburan…

Rupanya Kyuhyun juga dengan seenak jidatnya, menyuruh Changmin untuk menguntit Sungmin. Changmin yang memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan lain, langsung menyetujuinya. Toh, Changmin nolak pun Kyuhyun akan tetap memaksanya!

Dan sepertinya Changmin memang cukup berguna ya…

Kyuhyun celingukkan mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Harusnya dia belum jauh. Yesung hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Obsidiannya _menatap wajah kebingungan Kyuhyun.

'… Jadi dia rela melakukan semua ini untuk Sungmin…?' Yesung tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. '… Sungmin benar-benar _namja_ yang sangat beruntung…'

_Caramel _Kyuhyun menangkap sosok _namja_ manis berkaos _pink _dan bercelana _jeans _ketat berwarna biru tua di tengah keramaian taman hiburan yang didominasi oleh _yeoja_, _yeosung_, dan beberapa mahluk bergender asing(?). "Hng? AAH! Itu dia si Sungmin! Ayo, _Pabbo_!" dengan wajah sumringah, Kyuhyun menggandeng Yesung untuk mengikuti Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis bernama Sungmin itu sedang berjalan santai sambil melihat peta taman hiburan yang _full of pink _tersebut. Namanya saja _Pinky DeDay_!

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun sangat membenci warna _girly_ itu. Tapi demi Sungmin, Kyuhyun rela mengecat kamar utamanya jadi warna _pink_! Jangan lupa! Demi meredam amarah Sungmin pada _PSP_nya, Kyuhyun nekat mengganti _casing_ _PSP_nya dari warna hitam pekat, menjadi warna _hot pink_. Changmin sampai ngakak saat melihat penampilan baru _PSP_ Kyuhyun.

_Aigo~_… cinta memang buta.

Akhirnya, kedua _namja_ itu membuntuti Sungmin yang belum menyadari keberadaan mereka.

* * *

_**SPY TIME~**_

* * *

Sungmin melangkah ke arena permainan _Roller Coaster_ yang tampak sangat mengerikan. Tingginya saja sampai 50 meter. Belum lagi meliuk-liuk, juga tidak lupa dengan belokan-belokan tajamnya. Yang lebih horor lagi, warnanya yang _pink_ menyala! SANGAT MENCURIGAKAN! Yesung tidak yakin _Roller Coaster _ini mendapat ijin untuk melakukan pengoperasian!

Jadi, tidak heran, hanya segelintir orang (sok)berani yang mengantri di _stand _permainan tersebut.

"Ah! Si Sungmin naik _Roller Coaster_! Ayo _Pabbo_! Kita juga naik!" dengan terburu-buru, Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung ke loket karcis. Trauma untuk pergi sendiri.

Setelah mendapat karcis dengan selamat, Kyuhyun kembali menyeret Yesung menuju area _Roller Coaster_.

Tampak Sungmin sudah dengan nyaman duduk di barisan kedua _Roller Coaster_ tersebut.

Sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun, dirinya dan Yesung mendapat tempat duduk tepat di depan Sungmin –setelah sebelumnya mendepak keluar pengunjung _random _yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di kursi paling depan itu.

Sungmin memandangi Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan sorot tidak percaya. Bagaimana caranya dua _namja_ aneh ini ada di sini?!

"Kyu… aku ngantuk…" bisik Yesung sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. _Aegyooo_~…

Kyuhyun mendelik. "_Aiiish_! Ini masih siang, dan kamu sudah ngantuk?! Sabarlah~!" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Takut Sungmin mendengar mereka. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Baru jam 1…

ZIIIIT

Tiba-tiba, _Roller Coaster_ itu mulai melaju tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. Perlahan wajah santai Kyuhyun berubah jadi pucat pasi.

Naik, naik, ke puncak gunung, tinggi, tinggi sekaliiii~! #PLAK! Ingin rasanya beberapa penghuni _roller coaster_ malang itu bernyanyi. Sayangnya lidah mereka terlalu kelu untuk menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang kelewat ceria untuk keadaan sekarang tersebut.

Yesung memandang bosan pemandangan taman hiburan dari atas _Roller Coaster_. Ia tidak menyadari wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Sedikit lagi, sebelum…

"KYAAAAAAAAH~~~!" teriakan-teriakan membahana badai, keluar dari _Roller Coaster_ kecil yang hanya di peruntukkan untuk sepuluh orang itu.

Kyuhyun, dan beberapa orang histeris. Sungmin, dan beberapa orang berteriak sedikit. Tapi hanya Yesung sendiri yang menguap… benar-benar _namja_ aneh!

Siksaan demi siksaan(?) Kyuhyun lewati demi membuat Sungmin cemburu.

Lihat saja, ada adegan di mana Kyuhyun mencubit pipi _chubby_ Yesung yang duduk manis di sebelahnya, ada juga kejadian di mana tangan Kyuhyun menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana pendek Yesung dan meremas pahanya (_Evil_ mesum!), ah, tidak lupa juga adegan Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung dengan erat.

Itu mah, si Kyuhyun yang keasyikkan!

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal, kehilangan selera untuk berteriak.

Yesung? Jangan di tanya. Dia malah sudah mendengkur sekarang. _Namja_ batu…

:

:

-_Lovely Slurp~(?) Roller Coaster Entrance_…

"U-uh… akhirnya turun juga…" Kyuhyun dengan lunglai melangkah keluar dari _stand_ permainan kejam itu. "U-uhh…" oh tidak. Asma Kyuhyun kambuh!

"Hah… hhh…" Kyuhyun mulai kesulitan bernapas! Beberapa orang memandanginya dengan khawatir.

PLOP!

Lho? Siapa yang memberikan Kyuhyun _inhaler_…? Kyuhyun menatap curiga mahluk di hadapannya sambil tetap menghirup _inhaler_ itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Gwenchanayo_, Kyu?!" terdengar nada khawatir di suara mahluk itu. Dia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya tanpa menggubris botol air di tangan mahluk itu.

"… Changmin…?" panggilnya heran.

"YAK! Kamu lupa sama teman sendiri?! Tentu saja aku Changmin! Kamu tidak lihat penampilanku _eoh_?!" bentak 'Changmin' kesal.

BLETAK!

Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, memukul 'kepala' sahabat sehidup sematinya itu.

"AUUUH! Yak! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada penolongmu sendiri, haaah?!" erang Changmin kesakitan.

"_BABBO_! Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu, huh?! Penampilanmu aneh begitu!" balas Kyuhyun kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kostum 'penyamaran' Changmin.

Waah… tampaknya _uri Food Monster _sangat terobsesi dengan detektif _ne_! Serius sekali! Nekat menyamar sebagai boneka beruang pula! _Ne_, Changminnie kini memakai kostum beruang berwarna kuning dan memiliki hidung pink, lengkap dengan balon-balon warna-warni di tangan beruangnya. Tak ayal itu membuatnya dikelilingi anak-anak kecil. Soalnya _kyeopta_ siiih~

"Yaak! _Oppa_! Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan pada _Ballon ah_?!" protes seorang _yeoja_ kecil sambil menggandeng lengan beruang Changmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. _Ballon ah_…? Nama norak macam apa itu?!

"_Ne_! Kenapa _oppa_ memukul _Ballon ah_! Dia 'kan sudah menolong _oppa_!" tambah _yeoja_ manis lain di samping _yeoja _tadi.

"_Yeah_! Tidak tahu terima kasih! Ayo kita hajar saja!" seru _namja_ mungil di belakang mereka, dan diikuti oleh sorakkan sejumlah anak-anak lain.

"H-hah…?"

:

:

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun dapat menyelamatkan diri dari amukan anak-anak beringas itu. Tentu saja dengan membuka 'kepala' beruang Changmin. Kedua _namja_ itu dengan kompak memasang _evil smirk_nya, hingga membuat anak-anak malang tadi berlari ketakutan.

"Heuuuh… untung saja…" Kyuhyun bernapas dengan lega. Changmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Aiiish~_… popularitasku…"

"Cih, popularitas di kalangan anak-anak?! Menggelikan…" Changmin mengirim _evilglare_nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cuek bebek. Dia memilih meneguk air mineral yang tadi di sodorkan Changmin, sementara Changmin mencak-mencak kesal di sampingnya.

"Hnnn… tapi sepertinya… aku melupakan sesuatu ya…?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menutup botol air mineral yang sudah kosong itu, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"_Nde_… kurasa juga begitu…" Changmin memasang mode berpikir dengan wajah watados(?). "Sesuatu yang sangaaa~t manis… lebih manis dari pada gulali…" _aigooo~_, dia mulai ngegombal…

Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat berhasil mengingatnya.

"YESUNG(IE)!" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan.

:

:

"Zzzz…" sesosok _namja_ berkemeja kotak-kotak ungu masih tertidur pulas di dalam _Roller Coaster_. Petugas _Roller Coaster_nya sampai tidak tega ngebangunin. Salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu manis dan damai!

* * *

-_Pink Princess Voice Hall_…(…?)

Di ruang konser ber_wallpaper pink_ yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut, Nampak seorang _namja super cute_ sedang duduk di bangku penonton yang empuk. Dia sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa kantuknya.

Yesung –nama _namja _itu menatap seorang _yeosung_ endut yang sedang menyanyi seriosa di atas panggung dengan bosan. Di sampingnya, si _namja evil _alias Kyuhyun malah mengacuhkan sang _yeosung_ yang malang dan lebih memilih mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin. Target penguntitan.

Ah, dan _Yeah_. Kini Yesung sekali lagi di seret Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti Sungmin. Dan… apakah tidak ada tempat lain selain konser seriosa?! Yesung jadi semakin sulit untuk mengontrol kantuknya, tauk!

"LAAA~! LAAALAAA~! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~"

Dan kalau kamu mengira bahwa Yesung mengantuk karena suara _super_ indah sang penyanyi, kamu salah besar. Suara penyanyi endut itu sangat luar biasa memekakkan telinga!

Jadi Yesung memang sudah merasa sangat ngantuk dari tadi. Catat itu!(?)

Yesung mulai terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih fokus pada Sungmin yang duduk di samping Yesung dengan mata berair karena haru. _Aigooo_… Sungmin benar-benar punya selera yang 'unik'.

PUK

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan, Yesung jatuh tertidur…

… Ya, dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat menghantam bahunya. Dia melirik.

'Yesung…?'

Yesung tampak sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Napasnya keluar teratur. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Wajah tidur Yesung memang paling menggemaskan! Dan Kyuhyun harus akui itu.

Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam Yesung dengan sangat lembut tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya. Yesung menggeliat sedikit, lalu mulai tenang lagi. Kyuhyun mengendus rambut hitam Yesung.

Kyuhyun mencium bau buah-buahan.

'Rasanya bau ini familiar…' tentu saja. Itu 'kan bau _shampoo_-mu…

Kyuhyun mencondongkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke belahan leher Yesung, lalu mengendusnya.

Ah… Kyuhyun dapat menciumnya lagi.

Bau manis yang merembes keluar secara alami dari tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun sangat suka dengan baunya… sangat manis… lebih manis dari bau apapun juga…

_Ting ting~ ting tiiing~_

Nyanyian sang penyanyi ternyata diselingi dengan dentingan piano klasik yang sangat lembut. Kyuhyun mulai terlena dengan musik yang sangat lembut tersebut. Sepertinya Yesung menularkan rasa kantuknya, yah…

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Yesung yang masih terlelap. Setelah menyamankan diri sendiri, ia menutup mata, dan mulai mengharmonisasikan tarikan napasnya dengan milik Yesung.

'… Hangat…'

Oke. Dapat dibilang ruang konser itu sangat dingin dengan keberadaan 15 _AC_ di setiap sisi ruang konser. Ditambah lagi, Kyuhyun hanya memakai kaos hitam bertulisan '_I LOVE EVIL_KYU' dengan celana _jeans_ biru dan sepatu kets hitam.

Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya, Kyuhyun merasa sangat hangat dengan keberadaan Yesung di sampingnya. Apakah itu terdengar hiperbolis? Ah… tapi memang benar kok. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum samar dalam tidurnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Dentingan piano membuat mereka merasa sangat nyaman. Atau…? Mungkin karena keberadaan diri mereka satu sama lain. Hm~ _mollayo_…

"Zzzz…" akhirnya kedua namja itu menghabiskan sisa konser dengan tidur saling bersandar dan berpegangan tangan.

'…' Sungmin menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

"… Kyu…?" panggil Yesung dengan wajah pucat. Lupa seketika dengan rasa kantuknya tadi.

"_Ne_?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil tetap memperhatikan _namja_ manis yang mengantri tepat di depannya.

"Kamu… yakin kita masuk ke sini…?" tanya Yesung ragu.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Yesung sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Kamu takut dengan rumah hantu…?"

Yesung menunduk sambil mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati.

_Yeah_. Kyuhyun kini dengan kejamnya memaksa Yesung masuk ke rumah hantu. Jadi ceritanya, saking menyeramkannya rumah hantu ini, konon orang-orang harus masuk dengan beranggotakan lima orang.(Hah?)

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil membelai surai Yesung dengan lembut. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu…" Yesung merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun, ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka… pemilik sepasang _chocolate_ bening…

:

:

Sialnya, menjaga Kim Yesung tidak semudah yang di perkirakan oleh seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

Yah. Dengan arti yang harafiah!

"GYAAH! APA INI!?"

"SETAAAN!"

"Uwaa! KYU! Aku takuuut!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! MINGGIR! ATAU KUBUNUH KAMU!" nah loh. Hantunya yang ketakutan.

PLAK! Aduh, hantunya kena tampar juga.

BUKKH!

"AUUUH!" Ini si Kyuhyun yang kena tinju. Yesung yang bermaksud meninju sadako –pura-pura–, justru mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Jangan tanya kenapa. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau mengingatnya!

_Poor_ Kyu~…

* * *

-_Ghosty Lovely Pinky Meany Feary_~ _entrance_…(_Reader_ muntah seember)

"Haah… hahh… akhirnya selesai…" Yesung berusaha mengatur napasnya. Di dalam tadi dia _sport_ jantung tahu! Yesung merasa sangat capek karena berteriak terus dari tadi.

"_Nde_… akhirnya selesai…" Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya dengan raut wajah lelah. Siapa yang tidak lelah kalau harus menghadapi keberingasan _namja_ manis di depannya ini?!

"Fyuuh~… aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam rumah hantu lagi!" dengus Yesung sambil menggembungkan pipi _chubby_nya. _Kyeoptaa_~!

Kyuhyun menatapnya, 'Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan masuk ke sana lagi… kalau sedang bersama denganmu! TOBAT!' –rupanya _aegyo _Yesung tidak mempan.

"Hisssh! Sudah ah! Mana si Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area taman hiburan itu. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok _namja_ manis yang tengah mengantri di _stand_ Bianglala. Cepat sekali si Sungmin berpindah…?

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ andalannya, sementara Yesung hanya menghela napas berat.

* * *

-_Dangerous Lover's Rainbow_…

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung tengah duduk diam dalam salah satu kargo(?) bianglala dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Si Sungmin ternyata naik di kargo(?) yang lain.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kecanggungan.

"U-um… sayang ya Kyu. Sungmin tidak naik bersama kita…" ucap Yesung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap pemandangan luar dari kaca jendela dengan wajah datar. "_Ye_."

Yesung menghela napas berat. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi untuk memulai percakapan dengan Kyuhyun. Rasanya akan sia-sia saja jika ia mencoba berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung akhirnya memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela bianglala –sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba _obsidian_ indahnya terbelalak.

"WAAH! Langit sore yang sangat indaaa~h!" Yesung berdecak kagum saat melihat pemandangan sore dari atas bianglala. Kyuhyun yang mendengar seruan Yesung, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung. Dia langsung terkesima…

Wajah manis Yesung yang tengah tersenyum di terpa matahari sore yang teduh… sungguh sebuah Maha Karya Tuhan yang luar biasa…

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Yesung dengan hati… berdebar…? Entahlah, sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan ini saat bersama dengan Yesung. Dan tampaknya Kyuhyun cukup keras kepala untuk tidak mengakui perasaannya itu pada Yesung.

Yesung yang merasa diperhatikan, balas menatap Kyuhyun. "_Waeyo_, Kyu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Kyuhyun tersadar, dan langsung membuang muka. "_A-ani_. Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Yesung manggut-manggut. Kemudian dia kembali menikmati pemandangan sore dengan senyum _super_ manis, tanpa sadar bahwa Kyuhyun seringkali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

* * *

-_Pinky DeDay Amusement Park_…

"Uwa… aku kehilangan jejak Sungmin…" Kyuhyun celingukkan panik. Sementara Yesung hanya menggembungkan pipi _chubby_nya.

KRUYUUUK~

Bunyi perut Yesung menggema. Kyuhyun melirik perut rata Yesung dengan bosan, sementara Yesung cengengesan.

"Kyu… aku lapar… jajanin dong… aku 'kan sudah menemanimu seharian ini. Belum sempat sarapan ataupun makan siang. Masa aku kelaparan, kamu cuek…?" rayu Yesung memelas sambil memasang _ultimate turtle eyes_ andalannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Dia memang dapat mendengar cacing-cacing di perut Yesung mengadakan pidato dadakan yang bertema tentang kelaparan yang semakin melanda dunia percacingan(?) di perut _namja_ manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. 'Jam 4…' oke, Kyuhyun kini merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun kemudian berujar,

"Apa boleh buat! Ayo sini!" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung menuju tempat makan terdekat.

Yesung tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sehingga membuat semua pengunjung taman hiburan memandanginya dengan kagum. Ah, sayang sekali Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. _Namja_ itu malah sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Sungmin.

* * *

-_Pinky Carrot~…_

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang makan dengan lahap. Ah. lebih tepatnya Yesunglah yang menghajar isi meja kayu jati tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya dengan senyum simpul sambil sesekali memakan es krim pesanannya.

Sesekali_ caramel_nya melirik seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Seseorang yang kini menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan tajam…

* * *

SUNGMIN POV: ON

* * *

…

"Mereka lagi…" gumamku putus asa. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang makan. Yesung memesan seporsi nasi _ommelet_, sebungkus keripik kentang, sepiring besar sushi, semangkuk jumbo sup ayam dan seporsi hamburger raksasa. Bagaimana caranya makanan sebanyak itu muat dalam perut mungilnya? Aku geleng-geleng kepala.

Si Kyuhyun hanya memesan es krim cokelat dan segelas kopi susu.

…

Tapi kenapa mereka makan di sini?! Apa tidak ada restoran lain?! Padahal di taman hiburan ini, ada lebih dari 34 restoran cepat saji!(BUSET!) Kenapa harus di sini?!

Ah, dan kamu tahu?! Aku merasa seperti di untit seharian ini! Bagaimana tidak?! Ke manapun aku pergi, tidak ke bioskop ataupun taman hiburan, selalu saja ada mereka!

Aku heran! Bagaimana caranya mereka tahu aku ada di sini?! Apakah mereka menyuruh seorang _namja_ _childish _kurang kerjaan yang menyamar sebagai _samurai_ dan boneka beruang untuk mengikutiku?!(_Reader_: _Bingo_!)

Kuaduk-aduk jus _strawberry_ku dengan _super_ semangat. Aku heran. Bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun yang sangat membenci warna _pink_ itu datang kemari…? Apa Yesung memaksanya?

Hmmm… aku mencium hal yang tidak beres di sini…

"Sungie _chagi_… aaa~…" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya kini hendak menyuapi Yesung dengan es krimnya. Aku menggigit bibirku. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan itu untukku...

Deg deg deg

Sialan… kenapa debaran ini terasa sakit…?

Yesung tampak kaget. Tapi akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, dia membuka mulutnya juga.

"Aaa…"

HAP~

Yesung memakan es krim pemberian Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak ku mengerti sama sekali.

… Sialan…

"Sungie _chagi_… kamu manis sekali…"

"OHOK!"

Deg…

_Aiiish_! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit begini?! Tidak mungkin aku cemburu 'kan?! Aku sudah tidak… mencintai Kyu lagi.

…

"H-hah? E-em, _G-goma_-"

"… _Jeongmal_ _saranghaeyo_, Sungie _chagi_…"

…

Nama _namja_ itu Kim Yesung ya…?

… Siapa dia sebenarnya…?

* * *

SUNGMIN POV: OFF

* * *

Yesung menunduk. Menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Dia panik. _Yeah_. Dia panik!

'Kim Yesung… _AIIISH_! _ANDWAE_! Jangan berdebar begitu! Ini Kyu lakukan untuk membuat Sungmin cemburu! Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya! … _Yeah_… dia tidak sungguh-sungguh…'

'…' Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap intens Yesung yang mulai melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah murung.

:

:

Yak! Mari kita biarkan ketiga _namja_ itu dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kita beralih pada dua _namja_ yang berada di sebuah _apartement_ yang lumayan besar.

_Apartement _besar yang menyimpan sejuta luka…

* * *

-EunHae'_s_ _Apartement_…

Seorang _namja_ manis yang memakai kemeja biru _sapphire_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam tampak sedang memandangi seseorang. Ya. Dia –Lee Eunhyuk, tengah memandangi seseorang bernama Lee Donghae. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

_Mollayo_…

* * *

EUNHYUK POV: ON

* * *

Aku menatap punggungnya dengan sedih. Hae… kenapa kamu suka sekali membelakangiku…? _Nde_… _Namja_ tampan itu tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur _king size-_nya dengan posisi membelakangiku.

Aku berdiri sedikit jauh darinya. Aku takut… membuatnya jijik jika berdekatan denganku…

…

"… Donghae_sshi_… sarapanlah…" bujukku dengan suara pelan. Hae memang sudah beberapa hari ini mogok makan. Sepertinya dia _shock_ dengan kenyataan bahwa Yesung sudah memiliki _namjachingu_.

… Ya. Hae memang masih mencintai Yesung… sangat… sangat! Mencintainya…

Dan aku tahu itu.

"…"

Hae tidak menjawab. Dia masih kukuh membelakangiku. Aku menatapnya dengan miris. Apa kamu tahu, Hae _ah_…? Aku merasa sangat sakit…

"Donghae_sshi_… _jebal_… anda belum makan dari tadi…" bujukku berusaha sabar.

"…" Hae tetap diam. Aku diam sejenak merasa Hae tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan merespon pertanyaanku.

"Donghae_sshi_… apakah anda ingat hari apa ini…?" tanyaku berusaha mengganti topik.

"…" Donghae membisu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Hae-"

"… _Shirreo_." Aku menunduk. "Dan jangan panggil aku Hae. Kamu pikir siapa kamu hah?! Cepat keluar dari kamarku. Aku… sedang ingin sendiri…"

Mataku memanas. Hae… kenapa kamu selalu begitu…? Apa kamu masih marah padaku…?

"…" Hae tetap membisu. Aku tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis…

"… _Arraseo_… saya mengerti. Kalau anda lapar, silahkan panggil saya…" ucapku berusaha agar suaraku tidak bergetar. "… Dan _mianhae_… karena telah seenaknya memanggil nama anda…" aku meletakkan nampan yang berisi bubur dan segelas susu cokelat hangat kesukaan Hae di atas _coffe table_, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Masih dengan tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Hae.

… _Appo_…

:

:

Krieett…

Aku menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan. Takut mengganggu tidur Hae.

Aku tersenyum manis. Sangat manis… padahal…

Air mataku telah turun dengan deras sedari tadi. Aku menangis… entah telah yang keberapa kalinya… aku sudah tidak ingat lagi…

Aku jatuh terduduk seraya menyandarkan punggungku di pintu kamarnya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ku tatap langit-langit _apartement_ itu.

_Apartement_ ini sesungguhnya tidak terlalu besar… tapi… aku merasa… berada di tempat yang sangat besar…

Apa karena aku sendirian…? Merasa sendirian…? Haha… Lee Hyukjae… kamu memang _namja_ yang _babbo_…

Aku mulai menangis tanpa suara. Mengingat sikap Hae tadi padaku.

"_Appo… appo_… hiks… _appo _Hae… hiks…" gumamku berulang kali sambil sesekali terisak dengan pelan. Berharap Hae akan menghampiriku, lalu memelukku dari belakang lagi seperti dulu. Kuremas rambut _blonde_ku dengan kuat.

…

Tuhan… apakah dia lupa hari apa ini…?

Empat April…

… Hari ulang tahunku…

Bodoh sekali aku berharap dia akan ingat…

…

Tuhan…

Aku… merindukan Hae yang dulu… Hae yang hangat padaku… Hae yang baik padaku… Hae yang lembut padaku… dan… Hae yang menyayangiku… menerimaku… apa adanya…

Sorot mataku kini sarat dengan luka dan kekecewaan…

"_Saengil… cukha hamnida_… Park Hyukjae…"

"…"

'Haruskah kamu sedingin itu padaku… Hae _ah_…?'

* * *

EUNHYUK POV: OFF

* * *

"… _Saengil cukha hamnida_, Hyukkie…" dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sarat dengan kesakitan. "_Mianhae_… maafkan Hae, _ne_… Hae sayang Hyukkie…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK: ON_

* * *

Eunhyuk kecil menatap malu-malu _namja_ tampan mungil di depannya. _Namja_ tampan –yang sayangnya pendek itu tersenyum riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

'_Annyeong_! Namamu Hyukjae 'kan? Donghae _imnida_~! Mulai sekalang kita lukun-lukun yaah~!' serunya riang. Eunhyuk menatap tangan mungil Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

'_N-ne_, _annyeong_ Donghae_sshi_…' ucapnya sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'Ah! Jangan cefolmal itu dong! Aku ini lebih muda darimu tahu! Panggil aku Hae! Aku panggil kamu Hyukkie _ne_!' Donghae manarik paksa tangan Eunhyuk, dan menjabatnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

'Hae…' ulang Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae mengangguk.

'Hae…!' ulang Eunhyuk lagi. Donghae mengangguk semakin kegirang.(?)

"Hae…" ulang Eunhyuk sekali lagi. Donghae mengangguk semakin liar.

'... _Ne_… _gomawo_ Hae _ah_…' ucap Eunhyuk tulus sambil tersenyum senang.

'Aku suka cara kamu memanggilku, Hyukkie…'

:

:

'Hyukkieee~! _Caengil cukha hamnida nee_~!' seru Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sedang mengepel lantai rumah keluarga Lee. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya.

'K-kamu ingat ulang tahunku, Hae?' tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya. Dia meremas kuat kain pel yang sedang dipegangnya.

'Tentu caja! Hae 'kan cangat menyayangi Hyukkie!' Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat, tanpa mempedulikan kain pel yang mengotori baju _T-shirt_nya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'… _Gomawo_… Hae… _nado_… Hyukkie juga sangat sayang pada Hae…' ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar, lalu _namja_ manis itu mulai menangis…

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Menurutmu… apa itu rumah?

Tempat pulang…? Tempat beristirahat…? Tempat berteduh…?

Kalau kamu menjawab iya, artinya pikiranmu sangatlah dangkal.

Rumah… bukan hanya sebuah tempat kita untuk bernaung…

Tapi… juga sebuah tempat untuk menorehkan banyak kisah…

Baik kisah bahagia, memilukan, menyedihkan, bahkan mengerikan sekali pun…

Dalam cerita ini… rumah adalah…

Sebuah saksi bisu… untuk secarik lembaran kisah cinta segi banyak yang sangat memilukan…

Keegoisan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan yang _ambigu_…

Tawa yang penuh dengan kemunafikan…

Dan, perhatian yang di landasi oleh kebohongan…

Semua akan berakhir dengan kehancuran. Itu sangat jelas.

Tapi…

Apakah mereka… mampu mengubah lembaran kisah ini…? Menulis kembali lembar demi lembar dari kisah cinta tersebut…? Dan mengubah takdir…?

Apa Tuhan mengijinkannya…?

Hmmm~

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Jebal… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Kalau kamu bukan takdirku… maka biarkan aku melawan takdir…"

"Biarkan aku membuatmu menjadi takdirku…"

"Apapun yang terjadi…"

**TBC**

Next Chapt:

"Aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku…"

"… _Umma_…"

"_Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_…"

"Waa?! Masakan buatan Sungie?! Aku mauuuu~!"

"_Nde_, tadi dia masuk rumah sakit,"

"Aku... sama sekali tidak mencintai Yesung!"

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi, Kyu… kamu tidak mencintai Yesung 'kan…? Kamu masih mencintaiku 'kan…?"

PLAK!

"_Mwo_...?"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"

"… Bukankah kita ini saudara…?"

… **Ucchan bener-bener minta digampar yah…**

**Uwaa~! Chapt ini pun TBC dengan tidak elitnya! Nyahahah, mianhae ne, Readerdeul… Ucchan benar-benar masih pemula!**

**Hm~ Hm~ ini Ucchan masih minjem modem kakak sepupu… MODEM UCCHAN DI TUNDA JADI TANGGAL 5~~! *guling-guling frustasi***

**Mana… UTS mengintai lagi… Readerdeuuul~~! Selamatkan otak Ucchaaan!**

**Tuhan… jebal, jangan Engkau biarkan pelajaran-pelajaran sadis itu menggantikan posisi fic-fic yaoi di otak Ucchan~ #PLAK**

**Ububbubu, Ucchan teraniaya… moga-moga Readerdeul tidak bernasib sama dengan Ucchan yah… atau kalau memang ada, sini, sini. Jadi temen sependeritaan Ucchan! #PLAK**

**Nah, gimana Aji chan? Udah dapat feelnya? Mian kalau tidak uun… Ucchan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, un!**

**Um, nggak tahu deh, ini angst atau cuma hurt/comfort! Nyahahha gado-gado! Moga-moga readerdeul masih mau ngebaca karya amatiran Ucchan deh! **

**Um~! Mianhae banget ne, kalau scene Kyu-asmanya-kumat(?) nggak dapet feelnya! Habis Ucchan nggak menderita asma, dan juga pengetahuan tentang asma sangat sedikit! Jadi ya… seadanya! Hehe, Ucchan maunya sih browsing di mbah Google! Sayang modem tidak memumpuni… *nangis histeris***

**Oh ya, boleh Ucchan bertanya? *wink* Fluffy, OS, Drabble, chorom(Ucchan dengernya begitu~), irreokhe(?!) dan ottokhe(?) tuh apa ya maksudnya? Gomawo buat yang mau bantuin Ucchan ne! Ucchan masih dalam proses pembelajaran! Nyahahaha #PLAK**

**YOSHOUT! Ucchan mau ngebales review dulu, nee~**

* * *

Annyeong! Ketemu sama Ucchan lagi~ *nyengir*#PLAK# hum, hum, Ucchan paling suka baca reviewnya! Banyak yang kocak sih~! Ucchan suka! XD

Nah, ayo kita mulaai! Hana, dul, set, YAAAAK~!

**Asha lightyagamikun**: "Ne~! Hyukkieppa ada! Chapt ini Ucchan sengaja publish pas ultahnya Hyukppa~! (=w=)*modus* Keke, nama FB Ucchan **Hayatunnufus Abbas**! Hajiman… Ucchan jarang nengok FB. Soalnya modemnya aja udah nyiksa gini…(T.T)*alasan*

Ah, gomawo reviewnya ne, Asha chaan~!"

**hyunlypa**: "Nyahaha, iya, kayak Ucchan!XD #PLAK! Ah… um, um, ini… kekek, miaaanne kalau masih belum panjang~! (-w-)a *garuk-garuk dinding*#Abaikan

Gomawo reviewnya Ly chaaan~!"

**rinny . agustya**: "Ucchan juga gak tau mau ngebales apa… (_-_)#PLAK! Hum~ hum~ gitu deh~! Kekek, okay dah! Ini Ucchan lanjut! Mianhae bukan UPLAT! Kalau berkenan, tolong review lagi nee~! ;3*wink* #Slaped

Gomawo reviewnya Rinny chaaan~!"

**Liekyusung**: "Uwaaa gomawo Lie chaaan! (T,,T) SROOOT! *seka ingus pake baju Yeppa*#PLAKK! Ah, um, Ucchan usahain…? (=v=')a

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaan~!"

**ranimaharsi**: "Nyahahah! Changsung~? Ide bagus…X3 *siapin buku notes* #PLAKK! Uwa, Ucchan nggak janji bisa cepet-cepet… tapi akan Ucchan usahakan! ^0^

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chaan~!"

**hera3424**: "Nyahaha, jinjja? Aissh! Ucchan jadi malu~!(^/^) *tampol Hera chan* #Dihajar

Keke, gomawo reviewnya ne, Hera chaa~n!"

**Oh Hyunsung**: "Nyaahhaha! Iya! Cuco deh~! XD *cubit Hyun chan*#PLAK! Silahkan tebak sendiri~! :p #PLAKK! Aiigooo, Ucchan nggak tahu ini kilat atau nggak… kayaknya sih nggak ya!

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyun chaan~!"

**yesunghyunggue**: "Ahola!(?) Nyahaha, Kyuppa memang nakal! X3 Ucchan jadi mau diculik~#PLAKK! Ah, mian kalau ini bukan UPLAT ne! Ucchan akan semakin giat belajar!(?)

Heeheehee, gomawo reviewnya ne, Gue chaan~!"

**ajib4ff**: "Annyeong Aji chan! Umm… itu… Fisikanya susah sihh…(= =")a… nah apa kayak begini Aji chan~? Mian kalau nggak ne, Ucchan akan semakin berusaha! DX *latar belakang api* Uwaa? Aji chan ilang feelnya?! Nyaa! Ucchan kiamaaat!#PLAK! Ah, miaaan… Ucchan akan berusaha supaya chapt ini lebih dapat feelnya! Gimana? Apa sesuai keinginan? Mian~! Ucchan nunggu hari yang tepat! Hari jadinya Hyukkpa, supaya Ucchan nggak perlu bolak-balik! Karena jujur saja. Modem Ucchan udah poor banget… (= ='')

Kekekke, gomawo reviewnya Aji chaaaan~!"

**tiaa**: "Nyahahah! Itulah namaku! (=w=) #Slaped hum, hum, Ucchan SANGAT nggak yakin ini UPLAT! Mianhae ne! (T,,T) Akan Ucchan usahakan di chapt berikutnya! Insya Allah loh ya. Kalau Ucchan lagi dapet ide~! (^ ^)b #PLAK

Gomawo reviewnya Tiaa chaan~~"

**Tinker tinker4**: "Uwaa~! Ucchan gak bold semua koook~! :'( Ehehe, uwa, mianne! Ucchan benar-benar masih dalam proses belajar… (=w=") ah! Ucchan nggak bakal bosan baca review dari Tin chan kok! Ucchan suka semua macam(?) review!XD

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tin chaan~!"

**yesungismine**: "Nyahahha! Jinjjayo? Ucchan nggak yakin tuuuh~! (^0^)v Kekeke, gitu deh~(?) ne, ne! *nyiepin buku notes* cerita masa lalu ya… oke! Apa lagi?! *nyontek* #PLUAAAK!

Gomawo reviewnya Mine chaan~!"

**cloud3024**: "Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri~! 3:-9 Kkkkk~#PLAK oke, udah Ucchan lanjut!

Gomawo reviewnya nee, Cloud chaan~!"

**TrinCloudSparkyu**: "Uwaa~! Gomawo! Uwaa~(Teriak-teriak mulu) chapt ini sih khusus bikin Ming cemburu~!(Jadi si Kyupil yang asyik bisa mesra-mesraan dengan Sungieppa XD) #PLAKK! Jadi nggak tau ini romance humornya dapet atau nggak! Mianhae uuun!

Ah, ne, gomawo reviewnya Tri chaaan~!"

**libra love clouds**: "Uwaa~! Gomawoo! Ne, ne! Ucchan akan berusaha! X3

Yak, gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaaan~!"

**Won**: "Nyahaha, gomawo! Ne! Harusnya Kyuppa panggil-panggil kalau mau ngintip! Ucchan 'kan jadi nelangsa! (QMQ) #PLAK! UPLAT? Ah, ne, akan Ucchan usahakaaaan! Auuuch, kecupannya sadisss~!#PLAK! Nyahha, becanda! Nih Ucchan balees~ :* (Kissu Yeppa (^3^)b)#PLAK!

Gomawo review dan kecupan(?)nya On chaaa~n!"

**Seo Shin Young**: "Annyeong Seoshin chan! Nyahaha, silahkan tebak sendiri!#Slaped ah, ne! Ucchan usahakan! (^ ^) YAAK! AIMIKKA UCCHAN! SEO SHIN YOUNG CHAN! HWAITTIIIING~!XD

Gomawo reviewnya ne Shin chaaaan~ X3 #PLAK!"

**Magieapril**: "Ne, Ucchan juga sebenarnya… (O.o) um, tapi moga-moga Gie chan masih mau ngebaca deh! Alurnya kecepatan 'kan? Kkeke, Ucchan suka kecepatan sih… (=w=) #PLAKKK! Ngomong gitu tapi updatenya lama banget~ XD okay, moga-moga chapt ini, Gie chan bisa nerima! Ucchan akan semakin giat berusaha!

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Gie chaan~!"

**Cloud'sHana**: "Annyeong Hana chaan! (^U^)/ Gwenchana! Ucchan seneng Hana chan mau mampir kemari! Hu? Suami Hana chan babbo? Siapa? Ddangkommakah? X9 #PLAK! Kekekek! Seme-seme keren?! Nyahah! Kayaknya nggak deh! JahahhahaXD#PLUAKK! Uhum~! Silahkan baca kalau penasaran uun~!X9 Nde, ini udah Ucchan lanjut! Kkk~!

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hana chaan~!"

J . clou: "Annyeong! Kalau begitu Ucchan panggil J chan yah! Atau Hyu chan aja? Kke, ne! Kyuppa ja'at nggak manggil-manggil kalau mau ngintip!X( Nyahahaah berimajinasilah sendiri! 3X) #Pletak! Ne, nggak papa kok. Menurut Ucchan namanya forgetless(?) banget! Eh, J. itu Jewel yah? Trus cloudy… hmm, apa J/Hyu chan adalah seorang EunSung shipper?XD #PLUAKK! Becanda!

Heehee, gomawo reviewnya ne, J/Hyu chaan~!"

**april januagu: **"Annyeong April chaan! (^0^)/ Gomawo banget ya! Mau repot-repot review dari awal! Nyahaha! Ucchan terharu!X'D#PLAK! Nde! Kyuppa ja'at banget!(-.-) hsihsihsiihs(?)! Nanti lihat saja~! Si Sungmin mau balik atau tidak pada Kyuppa~, dan juga sebaliknya~! (-w-)

Nado Hwaitting ne! Gomawo reviewnya ne, April chaan~!"

**Selesaai~! Eh, eto'o… karena banyak readerdeul yang protes soal bold-membold(?)an, Ucchan kasih sedikit magic(?)! Nah, apa ceritanya masih ke bold? Tolong bantu Ucchan ne~!**

**Bagaimana readerdeul? Apa ada yang gaje? Ya pasti adalah yah. Hum, Ucchan akan berusaha memperbaiki chapt depan dengan bantuan Review! So? Bagaimana? Ada yang mau di tambahin? Di kurangin? Di hilangin? Ucchan dengan senang hati akan mempertimbangkannya! So,**

**Silahkan di Review/Flame(MENDIDIK) yaa!**

* * *

***Deathly wink~!* R/F Pleasee~? *Deathly wink~!***

* * *

**#PLUAAK**


	6. Love Like This

Annyeoooong~! Ketemu lagi sama Ucchan! Kkk~! Ucchan ngebawa chapt 5 nih! Gimana? Ini UPLAT bukan? Mianhae kalau bukaaan…

Di chapt ini, Ucchan akan mengajak kalian ke fic gado-gado. Awalnya mungkin ada humornya. Tapi semakin kemari, semakin tragedy! Ommo, Ucchan jadi kepengen makan gado-gado.

Mulai chapt depan, Ucchan sebisa mungkin akan meminimalisir tingkat humor fic ini! Soalnya Ucchan takut kejadian di fic lama Ucchan terulang kembali! Gagal melankolis gara-gara Ddang chan muncul! Nyaaah! Ucchan akan semakin berusahaaaaaaaaaa!

Hm~! Ini chapt wordsnya 6000-an loh! Ucchan senang banget para readerdeul bersabar menanti karya amatiran Ucchan! Gomawo buat Aji chan dan Readerdeul yah~! Keke, Ucchan akan semakin giat berusaha! Tapi Ucchan gak janji chapt depan bisa panjang… lihat nanti saja deh~!

Ah ya! KorSel sama KorUt mau perang yah?! JANGAAAAAAAAAN! Mau dikemanakan SuJu, Big Bang, DBSK, Shinee, SNSD, T-ARA, F(X), FT ISLAND, dll kalau kayak begini?! Aiiiishhh! Ucchan benci perang! Mana pas Sungie mau wamil lagi! Moga-moga Sungie nggak ditarik jadi tentara betulan…=_="

Semoga perang itu dihentikan! Mari kita bawa kedamaian dalam kedua Negara gingseng tersebut! *ceileh. Pidato dia…*

Anyways, semoga readerdeul suka chapt ini deh! Bantu Ucchan dengan review ne! Ucchan sangat menghargainya!

Yak, singkat kata,

RnR please~?

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

_HOUSE LOVE_

_Chapter 5: Love Like This_

* * *

_RATED_: T~

* * *

_MAIN PAIR_: KyuSung

* * *

_OtherPair_: Nyahahah! Pasti sudah tahulah ya~!#PLAK

* * *

_Genre: Humor_(kayaknya), _Romance _(picisan), _Hurt/Comfort_ (seiprit)

* * *

_Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except_ Yesungie! _HE'S MINE_! #PLAK

* * *

_Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor_ garing, tidak mengikuti _EYD_ dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, _Typo_, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

_DLDR!_

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, _CHINGUU_~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, _NE_!

* * *

… Cinta itu… memang misterius…

Sama halnya dengan cinta yang terjadi di kisah ini…

Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan tumbuh…

Kamu juga tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan layu…

_Yeah_...

… Benar-benar misterius…

…

* * *

-EunHae'_s Apartement_…

Nampak _namja_ manis bernama Eunhyuk sedang kembali berupaya membujuk _namja_ tampan di depannya untuk bangun. Yang tampaknya… sia-sia saja…

"Donghae_sshi_… _jebal_, saya mohon bangunlah… hari ini anda ada _show_. Kalau anda tidak hadir, bisa-bisa anda didenda oleh pemilik stasiun _tv_. Fans anda juga pasti merasa sangat sedih karena tidak bisa melihat anda…" bujuk Eunhyuk pelan. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Donghae dengan raut wajah sedih.

"…" _namja_ yang dipanggil Donghae itu tetap membisu. Dia tidak berselera untuk membalas kata-kata Eunhyuk sekarang. Menurutnya itu hanya buang-buang tenaga saja.

… Mungkin.

"Donghae_sshi_… _jebal_… bangunlah… anda belum menyentuh makanan anda dari kemarin… buburnya sudah dingin, Donghae_sshi_…" ucap Eunhyuk sedih sambil menatap nampan berisi bubur yang ditaruhnya kemarin. Masih utuh. Sama sekali tidak berkurang… "… Saya hanya tidak mau anda sakit…"

Donghae tetap diam. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan sangat sedih. 'Hae… _wae_…?'

"…" Eunhyuk menunduk. _Liquid_ bening mulai meluncur turun dari kelopak matanya.

'… _Appo_, Hae…' isakan hampir lolos dari bibir Eunhyuk.

'_Hyukkie, jangan menangic ne!' _

'_Hae tidak cuka melihat Hyukkie menangic!'_

'_Itu kalena Hae cangat menyayangi Hyukkie!'_

Eunhyuk teringat kata-kata seorang _namja_ kecil yang sangat disayanginya. _Yeah_, Lee Donghae kecil…

_Namja_ kecil yang sombong…

_Namja_ kecil yang keras kepala…

_Namja_ kecil yang suka seenaknya…

_Namja_ kecil yang egois…

Tapi…

Juga seorang _namja_ kecil yang sangat Eunhyuk rindukan… sungguh… Eunhyuk benar-benar merindukannya… merindukan Donghae yang dulu…

Eunhyuk menyeka air matanya kasar. Dia berusaha tersenyum. Bukankah senyum paksa itu tidak menyenangkan…?

"Setidaknya, tolong makan, Donghae_sshi_… saya tidak mau anda sampai sakit… apa anda ingin saya memasakkan makanan lain untuk anda?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut.

"… Aku…" Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya saat Donghae bersuara. "… Belum mau makan apapun. Aku tidak lapar. Batalkan _show_nya. Aku tidak mau menemui siapapun…"

"… Termasuk menemui kamu," Eunhyuk menatap punggung Donghae dengan miris. Berulang kali, Eunhyuk mendapat kata-kata itu.

Kata-kata dingin yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya… Eunhyuk merasa… hampa…

"…" mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"… _Arraseo_… saya akan pergi membatalkannya," Eunhyuk akhirnya tersenyum pasrah. Dia harusnya bisa terbiasa dengan kata-kata dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Donghae. Tapi… kenapa selalu terasa sakit setiap Eunhyuk mendengarnya?

Eunhyuk bisa saja mengundurkan diri dari posisi manajer Donghae. Meski _appa_nya Donghaelah yang memintanya untuk menjadi manajer Donghae. Eunhyuk yakin _Mr_. Lee akan mengerti.

Tapi… dia tidak bisa melakukannya…

… Salahkan Eunhyuk yang terlalu menyayangi Donghae…

Diraihnya nampan berisi bubur yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh itu, lalu mulai melangkah keluar kamar. "… Selamat beristirahat, Donghae_sshi_…"

Tap tap

Ceklek

:

:

Pintu kamar Donghae di tutup dengan perlahan.

"…" Donghae membuka kedua matanya dengan lesu. Dia bangun dari tidurnya lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu kamarnya –tempat Eunhyuk keluar tadi. Di tatapnya pintu kamar yang telah menutup itu dengan sorot mata yang sukar diartikan.

Tap tap tap

Dapat didengarnya suara langkah Eunhyuk yang mulai menjauh. Donghae tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh dengan penderitaan.

"… _Mianhae_… Hyukkie…" bisiknya pelan. "… Hae menyayangimu…"

"Aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku…" Donghae tersenyum miris.

"…"

Tapi seketika raut wajah terluka itu, berubah menjadi raut wajah yang sangat dingin…

"… _Umma_…"

_Aku tidak akan pernah…_

_Mencintainya lagi…_

…

:

:

"…"

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_…"

"Hae…"

"…"

:

:

-Kyuhyun'_s House_…

Yesung memandangi Ddangkomma yang sedang makan. Tatapannya penuh dengan kecemasan.

'… Sudah beberapa hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun sangat canggung…'

Yeah. Memang benar. Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah jarang saling menyapa sejak kejadian di taman hiburan itu. Mereka tidak pernah berantem lagi. _Ommo_… apakah sebentar lagi kiamat?#PLAK!

Yesung melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 7 malam…

Yesung mengelus cangkang Ddangkomma dengan lembut, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Tap tap

Klik

Yesung mematikan lampu dapur.

BLAM

:

:

Yesung sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya…

…

… Oke. Ini milik Kyuhyun. Tapi Yesung menetap di kamar ini. Jadi ini tempat tidurnya! _Right_?

Yesung melirik jendela. Cuaca mendung… tidak ada sinar bulan sama sekali. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan…

Yesung menghela napas. Dia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat tidur sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

…

Yesung meringkuk dalam selimut. Malam ini cukup dingin. Untunglah Kyuhyun berbaik hati meminjamkan piyamanya. Oke. Walau memang piyama merahnya kebesaran untuk Yesung! Tapi yah… dipinjamin aja sudah harus bersyukur mengingat Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat pelit. Yesung juga sudah malas mengeluarkan segala macam _aegyo_nya untuk Kyuhyun.

Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup menyembunyikan obsidian indahnya.

'Selamat malam, _appa_ dan _umm_-'

JDEEEEEEEEEEEER!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Pik…

Yesung membuka matanya dengan malas. Sudah bisa ditebak teriakan siapa tadi!

JRAAASSSHHH! JDEEEEEEEEER! GRUK GRUUKK!(?)

"_P-pabbo_… hiks… _Pabbo_… hiks…" suara isakkan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi di kamar sebelah. Yesung mendengus kesal. Terpaksa di singkapnya selimut hangatnya, dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar.

'D-dingin…' keluh Yesung dalam hati. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar.

Bagaimana tidak dingin? _Namja_ manis itu hanya mengenakan piyama tanpa alas kaki. Nekat.

Yesung berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu-

BLAM

:

:

JRASSSSSSSSSSSHHHH

Hujan mulai turun dengan sangat deras…

KRIEEET~

"Kyu…?" panggil Yesung setelah membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah…? Kamar yang gelap gulita. Yesung mengerutkan alisnya.

PAT

Yesung menyalakan lampu. Kosong… tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. "Kyu? Kamu dimana?" panggilnya khawatir.

"Hiks… hiks… _umma_… _umma_… Kyu takut…" yang Yesung dapat bukan jawaban, malah rengekkan. Yesung menghela napas.

Tap tap

Di dekatinya lemari pakaian di mana suara isakkan tadi berasal.

KREET~

"Kyu…?" Yesung membuka lemari baju dengan perlahan. Bukan Kyuhyun yang didapatnya, tapi tumpukan baju-baju _namja_ _evil_ itu. Yesung menyibak baju-baju yang digantung tersebut. Dan dia menemukannya.

"…" Yesung menatap _namja_ yang sedang meringkuk dalam lemari. Keadaan _namja_ itu sangat menyedihkan. Wajahnya memerah, air mata bercucuran, badan gemetar, juga tidak lupa rambut acak-acakkannya. Persis saat pertama kali Yesung melihatnya. Bedanya, kini bukan bantal yang dipeluknya, melainkan sebuah _PSP hot pink_.

… Wow…

"… _Gwenchanayo_, Kyu…?" tanya Yesung. Dia hendak menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun, tapi tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditepis sang empu rambut.

"A-apa maumu, hah…?" desis Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata _super_ dingin.

Yesung mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Bukankah tadi kamu memanggilku…?"

Kyuhyun segera menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan wajah memerah. "_ANI_! Aku memanggil _umma_ku! Bukan kamu! Jangan kege-eran yah!" bantahnya sambil menunjuk wajah _cute_ Yesung.

Yesung melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata meremehkan. Seutas seringai sadis tercetak jelas di bibir _plum_nya. "_Jinjja_…? Apa kamu memanggil _umma_mu dengan sebutan _pabbo_, hm?"

JLEB

TEPAT SASARAN! Kyuhyun panik. "_ANI_! Kamu salah dengar!" Kyuhyun tetap keras kepala.

Yesung mendelik. "_MWO_?! Pendengaranku tidak mungkin salah!"

"SALAH DENGAR!" bantah Kyuhyun sambil berteriak histeris. Dia tetap setia memeluk _PSP_nya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau petir bisa menyambar benda-benda sejenis itu yah…

"ENAK SAJA!" Yesung mulai naik pitam.

"TULI!"

"MANJA!"

"_MWO?! AIIISH! NAMJA BABBOOO_!"

"AKU TIDAK _BABBO, PABBOOOO_! AH, DAN APAAN TADI? KAMU TERIAK 'KYAAA~'-NYA KENCANG SEKALI, KAMU TAHU?! MUAHAHHAA!"

"_AIIISH_! TELINGAMU BENAR-BENAR TULI!"

"TELINGAKU INI SANGAT TAJAM, _BABBO_! AH~ DAN BAGAIMANA KALAU CHANGMIN_SSHI_ SAMPAI TAHU TENTANG TERIAKAN MEMELASMU ITU HAAAH?!"

"_WHATS_?! KAMU PIKIR DIA AKAN MEMPERCAYAI KATA-KATAMU, HAHHH?!"

Yesung menyeringai. "Memang selama ini kamu pikir dia lebih percaya siapa, hm…? Kamu…?" Yesung menunjuk wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk mungilnya. "Atau aku…?" Yesung berbalik menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan seringai sadis.

Kyuhyun mati kutu. Wajah _namja_ itu memerah dengan sukses. Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertengkar mulut seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa… senang…

"_MWO_?! LEBIH BAIK KAMU TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKU-"

"ATAU KAMU APA? BERTERIAK 'KYAAAH~' LAGI?! MENGGELIKAN!" Yesung terlampau menikmati.

"LEBIH BAIK KAMU TUTUP MULUTMU SEKARANG, ATAU AKU BUANG DDANGKO-"

JDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyuhyun dengan super refleks, langsung melompat memeluk Yesung dengan panik. Hmmm… kayaknya sudah pernah lihat…

"…"

JRASSSHHH~

Bunyi hujan mendominasi malam itu.

Kyuhyun masih gemetaran layaknya anak kucing yang baru lahir. Tangannya mencengkram lengan piyama kebesaran Yesung dengan kencang. Yesung tersenyum manis.

"…" Yesung membelai surai _brunette_ Kyuhyun dengan lembut. 'Tidak berubah… rambutnya masih sehalus dulu…' batinnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendapat perlakuan begitu. Tidak melawan sama sekali. Dia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung.

'Lembut…' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Dia menggeliat sedikit.

…

'Lembut…?!' Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Belahan dada piyama Yesung cukup terbuka… oke… SANGAT TERBUKA! Dada putih mulus _namja_ imut itu jadi terekspos bebas!

'_Ommona_~! _Umma_! _Jeongmal gomawo_ karena telah membelikan piyama itu untukku~!' hati terdalam Kyuhyun bersorak.

_WHATS_?! Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar ke_OOC_-an hati terdalamnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun merona. Dia dapat melihat dada Yesung dengan sangat jelas… terlalu jelas! Sebagai seorang _gentleman_(?), dia ingin mengalihkan pandangan… tapi tapi, dada Yesung begitu menggoda… _aish… aish_… kalau dilepas, rasanya mubazir sekali…

Kyuhyun perang batin. _Devil vs Angel_.

'Ini kesempatan Kyu! Kapan lagi kamu bisa lihat dada si _Pabbo_ itu?! Ayooo~! SERANG SAJA KYU!' sang _Devil_ menggoda Kyuhyun dengan semangat 45.

Sang _Angel_ menggeleng kuat. 'TIDAK BOLEH! Kyu! Kamu sudah melihat si _Pabbo_ telanjang! Masa kamu mau melecehkannya lagi!? Kasihan dia! Kamu mau jadi seperti dia?!' _Angel_ menunjuk _Devil_ dengan tidak sopan. 'KAMU MAU JADI _DEVIL_ MESUM KAYAK DIA?!' sang _Devil _mendelik.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. Mau deh… #PLAK

'Tapi, tapi!' sang _Devil_ bergerak cepat. 'Itu 'kan belum kelihatan jelas! Si Kyuhyun _babbo_ ini belum sempat melihat semuanya! Apalagi 'itu'-nya! Jadi… bukankah ini kesempatan bagus?' dasar _Devil_ mesum!

Sang _Angel_ membulatkan matanya. 'Kesempatan bagus?' _Devil_ menyeringai melihat tanda-tanda sang _Angel_ mulai terpengaruh. Ck, ck… _Angel_ yang labil…

'Siapa tahu kita bisa melihat adegan *PIIIP* dan *PIIIPPPP* dari mereka berdua!' rayu _Devil_ dengan cerdik. Wajah Kyuhyun dan _Angel_ memerah. 'Lagipula, aku bawa kamera video loh~!'

_Angel _menatap _Devil_ ragu. '_J…jinjja_…?' _Devil_ mengangguk yakin. 'Janji iblis!' apaan lagi itu…?

Hasilnya…? Si _Devil_-lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang! Ironis sekali~

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menghabiskan beberapa lama memandangi dada mulus Yesung. Si _Devil_ marah-marah. 'SERANG DIA KYU! SERAAANG~!' si _Angel_ ikut-ikutan berteriak. 'Ayo Kyuuu! Seraaaang!'. Ck, ck…

Untungnya, Kyuhyun masih memiliki kesadaran. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk 'menikmati' sendiri dada seksi Yesung.*_Author _digampar _Reader_* _EVIL_ MESUM! (_Reader_: _Author_nya juga mesum!)

"… Kyu…?" Kyuhyun tetap fokus.

"…? Kyu?" Kyuhyun cuek bebek. _Caramel_nya masih menatap lapar dada Yesung.

"…? K- YAK! APA YANG KAMU LIHAT, _EVIL_ MESUM!"

PLETAK

"Awww!" erang Kyuhyun saat tangan mungil Yesung menyapa kepalanya dengan romantis.(?)

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN _EOH_?!" bentak Kyuhyun marah.

Yesung melotot. "HARUSNYA ITU YANG KUTANYAKAN PADAMU, _EVIL_ MESUM!"

"MESUM?! AKU TIDAK MESUM!" bantah Kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Sedari tadi sudah ada perempatan di dahinya. Lama-lama Yesung bisa mampus kalau harus ngehadapin Kyuhyun!

"Ya sudah kalau kamu memang tidak memanggilku! Kurasa telingaku sedang bermasalah! Aku balik ke kamarku!" Yesung hendak merangkak keluar lemari, tapi tangannya ditahan seseorang. Yesung menoleh dengan wajah garang.

"…" Kyuhyun memberikan _puppy eyes _gagalnya pada Yesung. Yesung memutar matanya bosan.

"Hhhh… _Arraseo_… aku akan tingg-"

JDUUUUUEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!

"!" secepat kilat Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

BUGH

"A-auh…" Yesung meringis sedikit karena gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

_Obsidian_nya terbelalak. Mereka berdua kini sedang melotot. Masih dengan posisi berpelukan…

…

Canggung… ya itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Posisi mereka kini, dapat dibilang sangat… berbahaya…?

Jadi ceritanya, entah Kyuhyun sengaja atau tidak, dia mendorong Yesung ke belakang sehingga Yesung jatuh terlentang di lantai. Yah… dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindihnya.

_Angel_ dan _Devil_ berpesta-pora. 'AYO KYUUUUUU! MAKAN DIAAAAA~!' kenapa sih, _Angel_nya ikut-ikutan jadi _Devil_?

"…" wajah kedua _namja_ itu memerah. Yesung membuang muka dengan panik.

JRASSHHHH

"… Kyu…?" panggil Yesung pelan tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Masih memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

"…" hening… tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Yesung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kyu…?" masih tidak ada jawaban. Yesung jadi khawatir. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun pingsan gara-gara terlalu kaget! Bisa-bisa, Yesung harus merawat _namja_ _evil_ ini seharian!

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan cemas. "Kyu, _gwenchanay_-"

"Zzzzz…" kata-kata Yesung terpotong oleh dengkuran halus Kyuhyun. _Namja_ _evil_ itu tertidur rupanya. Entah beneran atau cuma pura-pura… hanya Tuhan dan Kyuhyun sendirilah yang tahu.

_Angel_ dan _Devil_ sibuk ber'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!'-ria.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Dia mendorong Kyuhyun dengan pelan ke sampingnya. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun. 'Manis sekali…' Yesung tersenyum samar.

Dia beranjak ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun, lalu menarik selimut tebal Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di lantai, dan menyelimutinya. Yesung berjongkok memandangi wajah Kyuhyun sejenak.

_Chu_~

Yesung mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Perlahan dia beranjak dari jongkoknya, bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya.

…

Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"…" Yesung diam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun. Tampaknya _namja_ tampan itu mengigau. _Yeah_… tampaknya!

Yesung membelai surai _brunette_ Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun masih kukuh mencengkeram lengan piyamanya.

"…"

Yesung mendengus sedikit. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berbagi selimut di lantai yang dingin itu, dengan di temani oleh hujan petir.

Yesung menatap lurus kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Dia merasa… deg-degan…?

Yesung buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

"…"

Dia perlahan mengulurkan jemari mungilnya. Dengan lembut, di usapnya _philtrum_ Kyuhyun.

'Aku…'

"…" Yesung membuka mulutnya hendak bersuara. Tapi dia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"… Selamat tidur, Kyu." Yesung tersenyum manis. Walau ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkannya. Ditariknya jemarinya dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku menyayangimu." Yesung lalu berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Yesung menutup matanya…

:

:

…

"Zzzz…" dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir Yesung tidak berapa lama kemudian. Tampaknya _namja_ manis itu sudah tertidur. Mudah sekali~

"…" perlahan kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Menampilkan _caramel_nya yang… redup…?

Dia menatap punggung Yesung yang tidur membelakanginya.

Rasanya… sakit…

Dia berbisik pelan…

"… Nado, Yesungie… nado…"

* * *

CRIP CRIP~~

Yesung membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Kepalanya terasa pusing…

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Uumm… aku merasa pusing sekali… kenapa ya…?

"Hng…?" kenapa tubuhku terasa berat sekali?

…?! SIAPA YANG MEMELUKKU?! Aku membulatkan mataku.

Aku melirik sosok yang kini sedang memelukku dengan seenaknya.

…?! CHOI KYUHYUN?! Kenapa dia memelukku?! Terlebih lagi… menindihku?!

D-dan… dan kenapa kancing piyamaku terbuka?! Otakku mulai memainkan adegan-adegan berbahaya! _OMMO_!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhku. Enak saja dia!

"Auh…" ringisan pelan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Kenapa mendorongku, _Pabbo_…?" _namja_ tampan itu perlahan duduk dari tidurnya.

Wajahku sukses memerah. Kyuhyun–harus kuakui– tampak sangat tampan kini… rambut acak-acakkannya, di lengkapi dengan wajah baru bangun tidur yang… _aiish_! Apa-apaan aku ini!

…? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Kyuhyun bertelanjang dada…? _Ommo_, ternyata dia punya otot juga. Walau cuma sedikit~. Wajaku semakin merona.

Hm…?

… Tung-gu…? Bukan saatnya memikirkan dada bidangnya, Kim Yesung _babbo_! Yang harus kamu pikirkan it-

_OMMONA_! KEPERAWANANKU!

"YAAK! _EVIL _MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" jeritku histeris sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi. Jangan bilang aku sudah melakukan '_this and that_' dengan Kyuhyun! _ANDWAEEE_~!

Kyuhyun memandangiku tidak mengerti. Mataku berkilat-kilat.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH?! KITA INI BELUM MUKRIM!" bentakku kesal. "EH SALAH! MAKSUDKU MUHRIM!"

Ya Tuhan… semoga _umma_ku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini… kalau tidak… kalau tidak… aku akan di gantung! _Ommo_… jangan… tolong jauhkan…!

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Aku menggeleng keras-keras.

"KAMU INIIII! Jangan sok polos deh!" aku mencubit pipinya dengan kesal. Dia meringis kecil. "Sekarang jawab! Kenapa kamu bertelanjang dada!?" interogasiku sambil menunjuk tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tadi malam aku kepanasan. Selimutnya terlalu tebal." jawabnya lancar.

Aku memicingkan mataku. "Lalu?! Kenapa kancing piyamaku terbuka?!" tuntutku lagi sambil menunjuk dada terbukaku. Kalau kayak begini, si Kyuhyun harus menikahiku! NIKAHI AKU!#_Author_cepat-cepatmanggilpenghulu.

Kyuhyun menatap dadaku. "WAKS! Jangan lihat-lihat _Evil_ mesum!" aku dengan super panik, buru-buru berbalik badan dan mengancingkan piyamaku.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan bosan. "Hhhh… piyamamu terbuka 'kan karena gaya tidurmu yang berantakan_, Pabbo_." jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

Aku semakin emosi. "LALU?! KENAPA KAMU MEMELUKKU?!" tanyaku dengan pertanyaan final. Beeh~ aku pasti kelihatan keren~!#Ye_ppa_ narsis

"Tadi malam ternyata dingin. Karena kamu hangat, jadi aku peluk kamu untuk menghangatkan diri." jelas Kyuhyun santai. Aku melotot.

"_MWO_?! Kamu pikir aku ini penghangat ruangan, apa!? BRENGSEEEK!" caciku murka. Seenaknya saja!

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah,"

Aku melotot lalu mulai menceramahinya. Kyuhyun tampak tidak peduli. Brengsek!

Dia menatap jam dinding yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Matanya sukses membulat.

"JAM 9?! _PABBO_! KITA TERLAMBAT!" jerit Kyuhyun panik. Aku melirik jam dinding.

… Benar… ini mah. Sudah terlambat sekali…

Oke. Aku punya pertanyaan! Kenapa setiap aku tidur dengan Kyuhyun, aku selalu bangun terlambat?! Benar-benar aneh!

Aku mulai melamun. Melamunkan tentang kehidupanku nanti. Sementara si _Mr._ _Seenaknya_ kini sedang panik berlari kesana kemari. _Namja_ gaje…

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN _PABBO_! Cepat ganti bajumu! Ini! Cepat pakai!"

BUG

Baju dan celana yang dilempar Kyuhyun menabrak wajah _cute_ku dengan sangat PELAN. Aku bersungut-sungut.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_, _Mr._ _Seenaknya_!" aku beranjak dari dudukku hendak berjalan keluar kamar. Tapi tanganku sudah ditahan Kyuhyun. Aku menatapnya dengan garang. "Apa lag-"

"GYAAAAAAAH! Mau apa kamu?!" pekikku murka. Masalahnya didepanku kini, Kyuhyun bertelanjang dada dengan hanya memakai _boxer! AIIISH_!

PLUAK!

"AUH!" ringis Kyuhyun saat aku menamparnya dengan… em, cukup keras…?

Aku buru-buru minta maaf. "K-Kyu…? _Mianhae_! Aku tidak sengaja. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun mengirim kilat tajam padaku. "TIDAK APA-APA"

Aku nyengir. "Kenapa kamu menahanku? Aku mau ganti baju!" ujarku. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ganti baju di sini saja!"

Aku melotot. Apa tadi _namja_ _evil _ini bilang…?

"_M-mwo_…?"

"Kita ini 'kan sama-sama _namja_." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. Tangannya masih mencengkram lenganku.

"_MWO?! ANDWAEEE! SHIRREO! SHIRREOOO_! SAMPAI MATIPUN, AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!" tolakku keras sambil berontak. Enak saja _namja_ ini bicara! Biarpun sama-sama _namja_, 'kan tetap saja…

"_AIIISH_! KAMU MAU KITA TERLAMBAT, HAH!? KAMU LUPA IU _SONGSAENGNIM_ MARAHNYA KAYAK APA?! KAMU MAU, _PUSH_ UP 5000 KALI?!"

Aku mingkem. Benar juga sih… IU _songsaengnim_ kalau marah… 11-12 sama _umma_ku…

Syerem…

"Y-ya sudah. Sana, hadap sana!" perintahku. Seketika lupa sama janji 'SAMPAI-MATI-PUN-TIDAK-MAU'-ku.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebentar, lalu berbalik membelakangiku sambil tetap berpakaian.

Dengan agak ragu-ragu, aku mulai melepas baju piyamaku, dan memakai _t-shirt_ biru Kyuhyun yang ukurannya kebesaran.

Beberapa menit kami habiskan dengan diam. Aku sudah selesai memakai baju Kyuhyun.

Sekarang… aku harus melepas celanaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir. Apa hanya perasaanku saja… atau…? Ada sepasang mata yang melototiku…?

Celanaku sudah melorot sedikit, aku melirik Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu sedang berdandan. Dia memakai bedak _compact_ yang punya cermin kecil. Ck, ck. _Namja_ kok makai bedak begitu.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku melorotkan celanaku. Tapi seketika aku terpaku. Celanaku kini sudah melorot setengahnya, dan menampilkan celana dalamku. #_Author_dikeroyok_Clouds_

… Tunggu… ini cuma perasaanku saja atau…? Kacanya memantulkan bayanganku…?

Aku meliriknya sekali lagi. Terpantul bayanganku yang menatap cermin kecil itu dengan wajah dungu.

Wajahku langsung merah padam.

"_NAMJA_ _EVIL_ MESUUUUM! APA YANG KAMU LIHAT HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

-Universitas _Sapphire Blue_…

Para mahasiswa-mahasiswa (sok)rajin tengah menikmati(?) pelajaran musik mereka yang di berikan oleh IU _songsaengnim_.

Seorang _namja_ super cute tengah menatap papan tulis sambil menggigit kecil bolpennya.

Namanya? Silahkan kamu tanya sendiri padanya…

* * *

SUNGMIN POV: ON

* * *

_Annyeong_! Lee Sungmin imnida. Kamu tadi mau menanyakannya 'kan? Hahahha! Aku memang hebat! *_Reader sweatdrop_*

Aku adalah _pinky holic_! _Mwoya_? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _namja_?! Suka-suka aku dong mau suka warna apa!

Kini aku tengah berada di ruang musik Universitas _Blue Sapphire_ sambil mendengarkan bait demi bait kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir IU _songsaengnim_. Dia adalah _yeosung_ lajang yang sangat cantik di umurnya yang sudah kepala empat!

Aku menatap intens ke papan tulis tanpa bermaksud memasukkan isi benda persegi panjang itu ke dalam otakku. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting…

Kulirik _namja_ di depanku. Kim Yesung… aku harus mencari tahu segalanya tentang dia!

Mulai dari asal-usulnya, asal-usul orang tuanya, asal-usul keluarganya, latar belakang hubungannya dengan Kyu, juga orientasi seksualnya… jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Pelajaran hari ini telah selesaiii~!" anak-anak bersorak gembira. " Eit! Tapi ingat ya! Kerjakan tugas-tugas kalian, _ne_! Tidak boleh menyontek, atau copy-paste!" ucap IU songsaengnim sebelum melangkah keluar kelas dengan anggun. Semua anak langsung berteriak kecewa "Yaaah~!".

Aku melirik Yesung lagi.

_Namja_ imut itu sedang mengucek matanya dengan kasar. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Apa dia mengantuk, ya? Padahal baru jam tiga sore…

"_Chagiya_, ayo pulang!" ajak _namja_ tampan di sampingnya, Kyuhyun. Aku meringis. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Kyu tidak memanggilku seperti itu.

"H-hah…? Ah, _ne. Kajja_…" Yesung tampak gugup. "Hoaaahmmm…" waah… nguapnya lebar sekali… dalam hati aku bertepuk tangan.

Kedua _namja_ itu mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku menatap punggung mereka. Oke, Lee Sungmin. Saatnya kamu menguntit _namja_ bernama Yesung itu! Aku berdiri sambil menenteng tas _pink_ku, kemudian mulai berlari menuju pintu keluar.

:

:

Hmm…? Kenapa Yesung sendirian? Yeah, _namja_ itu tengah berjalan sendirian menuju tempat parkir. Kemana Kyu? Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap mengikutinya.

"Sungie _aaah_! Di siniiii~!" aku mendelik. Suara cempreng siapa itu?! Aku mengedarkan _chocolate_ku. Changmin? Kenapa sahabat Kyu ada disini?! Apa… Yesung selingkuh…? Aku memicingkan mataku pada Changmin yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada Yesung. Aku dengan mengendap-endap melangkah ke belakang mobil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mobil Changmin.

"Changmin _ah_. Kyu bilang dia ada keperluan sebentar. Bolehkah kamu mengantarku ke rumah?" tanya Yesung sedikit kaku. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Raut wajah Changmin berubah. Wajahnya jadi lebih…? Mesum?

"_Jinjja_~? Ya sudah! Ayo Sungie! Kuantar! Boleh kita ke restoran dulu~? Aku lapar…" rayu Changmin manja. Aku memutar _chocolate_ku. Dasar _namja_ ganjen!

"Ah, _mianhae ne_, Changmin _ah_. Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk langsung pulang. Nanti kita makan di rumah saja. Aku akan memasak untukmu," tolak Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Waa?! Masakan buatan Sungie?! Aku mauuuu~!" sorak Changmin kegirangan. Dia lalu memeluk Yesung seraya menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di pipi Yesung. Ck, ck, dasar _childish_!(Atau lebih tepatnya cerdik!)

"Ya, ya. Ayo pulang!" ajak Yesung tidak sabaran. Ia melepas paksa pelukan beruang Changmin. Changmin merengut kecewa.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam mobil. Changmin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung. Setelah Yesung masuk dengan sedikit ngedumel 'Aku ini _namja_', Changmin memutari mobil dengan cekatan, dan membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bbrmmmm(?)

Mobil sedan itu mulai melaju. Aku secepat kilat berlari menuju mobil _sport pink_ku. Setelah masuk, dan menyalakan mobil, aku menyeringai sambil tetap menatap tajam mobil sedan hitam itu.

Perlahan, aku mulai mengikuti laju mobil itu…

* * *

SUNGMIN POV: OFF

* * *

:

:

"Sungieee~! Aku pengen pipis. Kita singgah sebentar _nee_~!" rayu Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Yesung mendengus.

"Hhhh… _arraseo. Palliwa_!" perintah Yesung akhirnya.

Changmin tersenyum kegirangan. "_Roger_~!"

:

:

-_WC _UMUM…(?)

Yesung sedang menunggui Changmin yang sedang pipis.

_Namja_ manis itu nge_dance random_ untuk mengisi waktu. Mulai dari melakukan _popping, wave_, sampai _gangnam style_ diembatnya juga.

Sungmin yang sedang mengintip dari balik semak belukar hanya melongo melihat ke_hyper_-an Yesung. Ck, ck…

Yesung yang merasa diperhatikan, melirik ke tempat Sungmin. Sungmin –dengan refleks– secepat kilat berbaring di atas tanah. "Meoong~! Meooong~!" dia sebisa mungkin meniru suara kucing.

"Ohhh, kucing toh." Yesung bergumam kecil. "Aku hebat~! Kucing saja sampai pangling~! _Dance_ku pasti keren sekali~!" Sungmin _sweatdrop _mendengar kata-kata narsis Yesung. Pede sekali…

"Sungiee~! Aku sudah selesai~! _Mianne_, lama!" Changmin keluar dari _wc_ dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengajakmu keliling kot-"

"Tidak perlu." Changmin meringis. "_Kajja_! Aku takut Kyuhyun sudah pulang!" dengan tidak berperasaannya, Yesung menyeret Changmin ke mobilnya. Changmin hanya bisa berderai air mata mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah Yesung.

:

:

-Kyuhyun'_s House_…

"Yesungieee~! Apa masih lamaaa~?" tanya Changmin dengan suara bindeng. Kini dia sedang duduk di meja makan di rumah Kyuhyun, menunggu Yesung menyelesaikan acara masak-memasaknya. Rupanya Kyuhyun belum pulang.

"Sungiieeee~! _EvilMin_ lapaaar~" Changmin menggebrak meja dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hampir selesai! Diamlah! Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku!" teriak Yesung dari dalam dapur.

"Buuu… _hajim_-"

KROMPYAAANG! BRAK! PTASSS! KREEK!

Mata Changmin membulat. "S-Sungie?! _Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Changmin cemas sambil berdiri. Saat dia hendak menghampiri Yesung di dapur, suara Yesung terdengar,

"_Ye_! Aku baik-baik saja! Tetap duduk di situ! Kalau kamu berani berdiri sedikit lagi saja, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusirmu!" ancam Yesung sadis. Akhirnya Changmin memilih untuk duduk manis(?) kembali.

DUARRRR!

Oke. Changmin tambah panik. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk diam di kursi jika tidak mau didamprat Yesung.

* * *

10 menit kemudian…

"_Finish_~" teriakan Yesung membuat cacing-cacing di perut Changmin bersorak gembira.

"Ini diaa~" dengan gesit, Yesung–yang penampilannya kini seperti di kurung di tempat pembakaran arang– meletakkan mangkuk berisi 'makanan' itu di hadapan Changmin. "_Tomato soup_, andalan _Chef_ Yesung~!"

Changmin meneguk ludahnya saat melihat penampilan Yesung terlebih sup itu.

'… Luar biasa mencurigakan…' warna sup tomat yang harusnya kemerah-merahan, kini malah berwarna hijau dengan sedikit bercak ungu. Luar biasa…

'… Baunya juga…' Changmin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya saat tidak sengaja menghirup bau makanan itu. Ooh~ baunya semerbak sekali~ Changmin mulai nangis dalam diam.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, Changmin _ah_? Cepat makan! Nanti keburu dingin, loh!" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum malaikat. Uwaa~ terlalu manis untuk ditolak! Changmin menyeka kasar air matanya.

'Oke! Max Changmin! Kamu ingat kata pepatah _Don't Judge The Book By The Cover_?! Ini makanan walau penampilan dan baunya berbahaya, tapi rasanya pasti enak! Yesungie yang memasak khusus untukmu 'kan?! PASTI ENAK! Karena Sungie memasaknya dengan penuh cinta(?) untukmu!' sungguh pikiran yang polos dari seorang Max Changmin… lagipula… apaan tuh? Penuh cinta…? Ck, ck…

"_Arraseoo_~! _Gomawo_ untuk makanannya, Sungiee~" ucap Changmin bahagia, dan dibalas dengan anggukan _angelic_ Yesung.

Ini diaa! Changmin menyendok kuah sup yang berwarna hijau itu mendekati mulutnya. Changmin menatap warna sup itu dengan ragu.

'_THERE'S NO TURNING BACK_!' rupanya Changmin sudah membulatkan tekad…

Beberapa _centi _lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan…

HAP!

:

:

NGIIIIUNG NGIIIIUNG~(?)

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya heran. 'Kenapa ada ambulans di depan rumah Yesung?'

Tapi _namja_ manis itu lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. "Mungkin saja hewan peliharaannya sedang sakaratul maut…"

"…!" Ddangkomma jauh di dalam _aquarium_nya sedang bergidik ngeri.

:

:

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Hum? _Pabbo_, mana Changmin? Tadi dia pulang bersamamu 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang pada Yesung yang tengah asyik main pelotot-pelototan dengan Ddangkomma.

"_Nde_, tadi dia masuk rumah sakit," jawab Yesung enteng.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "_Mwo?! Wae_?"

"Dia makan sup buatanku, lalu kejang-kejang, dan pingsan. Akhirnya aku terpaksa menelepon ambulans. Padahal hanya sesendok loh…" jawab Yesung polos.

Kyuhyun ber_facepalm_ ria. Harusnya dia segera memperingatkan Changmin tentang kemampuan 'spesial' Yesung dalam memasak. Ahhh… semoga saja Changmin selamat…

"Ya sudahlah… kuharap Changmin akan baik-baik saja…" ucap Kyuhyun geleng-geleng.

"Huuum, mataku sakit karena main pelotot-pelototan… tidur ah…" Yesung menidurkan dirinya sendiri di atas sofa ruang tamu. Kyuhyun mendelik. 'Tamu lancang!'

"Ah ya, kamu cepat sekali kembalinya, Kyu? Memang tadi kamu ada urusan apa sih?" tanya Yesung tanpa membuka sarang _obsidian_nya.

"Aku hanya memberi laporan pada IU _songsaengnim_ tentang perusakan alat-alat musik Universitas _BS_ kok, tentu saja cepat." jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Dia sangat haus sekarang.

Tap tap

:

:

Gek…

Kyuhyun membeku di tempat.

_Caramel_nya memandang _shock _'dapur'nya. Seingatnya, saat tadi pagi Kyuhyun lihat tidak seperti ini…

Panci-panci hangus, meja _full_ with saus, meja _counter_ penuh dengan tumpahan bumbu, kulkas terbuka lebar, _oven_ telah meledak, kompor masih menyala, dan tidak lupa pula buku-buku resep yang berserakkan di atas _coffe table_ kayu. Juga… dinding dan lantai yang ter_cover_ dengan warna hitam legam…

_Ommo_, sungguh hasil karya yang sangat 'indah'…

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun dan _author_ tidak sehati ya. Terbukti dari wajah merah padam menahan amarah yang kini terpampang jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"_PABBO_! BERSIHKAN INI SEKARANG JUGAAAA!"

:

:

Sesosok _namja_ manis –yang bersembunyi di rerimbunan semak-semak rumah tetangga mengerutkan alisnya. Apa dia salah dengar tadi? Seperti suara Kyuhyun? Tapi dia lebih memilih mengacuhkan pikirannya itu.

Sungmin –nama _namja_ itu, memandang rumah idamannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Senang, karena rumah yang di bangun Kyuhyun itu sangat indah, dan sedih karena Kyuhyun dan Yesung ternyata serumah!

'Ternyata ini rumah si Kyuhyun… apa rumah Yesung juga…? _Aiiiish_…' Sungmin mulai berseteru dengan batinnya.

"Apa mereka menikah diam-diam, ya…?" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap kosong rumah merah muda itu. Auuuh, _uri aegyo king_ terlalu berpikir jauh kedepan…

Sungmin menunduk. Menyesal. Itu yang dirasakannya kini. Dia menyesal karena menolak Kyuhyun. 'Harusnya dulu aku menerimanya… aku tidak tahu dia bisa seromantis itu…'

Yah, mau dibagaimanakan lagi? Nasi telah terlanjut menjadi nasi kuning…(?) #_Author_ lagi lapar… #PLAK!

Sungmin terdiam. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu… membuat Kyuhyun kembali lagi padanya. Tapi… bagaimana dengan Yesung…? Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Yesung…? Sungmin tidak terlalu memperdulikannya! Sungmin yakin, Kyuhyun masih mencintainya!

Ya…

Kyuhyun masih…

'Mencintaiku…?'

'...'

'Lee Sungmin… inilah kesempatanmu!'

:

"Hiks, hiks… dapurku…" tangis Kyuhyun sambil tetap setia menyikat lantai dapur yang _full_ _of_ hasil karya Yesung tersebut. _Poor _Kyu… dapurnya tampak sangat mengerikan sekarang. Khususnya bagi Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang pecinta kebersihan. #Hoeekh#PLAK!

Si pelaku pengotoran malah enak-enakan tidur! Salahkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin membangunkan Yesung, tapi tidak tega karena melihat wajah damai Yesung. Manis… begitu tenang dan bersahaja… sayang sekali kalau dibangunkan!

Akibat rasa 'ketidaktegaan'nya itulah, Kyuhyun harus mendekam di dapurnya sendiri untuk membersihkan hasil kerja keras Yesung untuk mengirim Changmin ke rumah sakit. Sial!

TING TOONG~!

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Siapa? Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan. Di intipnya dunia luar melalui lubang intip. *Ceileh, bahasanya…*

'S-Sungmin?!' oke, Kyuhyun merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya! Apa dia bermimpi…?

"Kyu?! Kamu ada di dalaaaam?" teriakan melengking Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ini bukan mimpi!

"U-uwaa!" ringis Kyuhyun pelan. Secepat kilat dia berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Baju dekilnya di ganti dengan baju santai yang cukup keren.

"Jangan-jangan…? Dia…!" Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Mwahahha, dia yakin Sungmin kemari untuk menyelidiki rumahnya! Jangan kira dia –sebagai (_X_)pacar Sungmin– tidak tahu kebiasaan _namja_ itu ya!

_Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu suka menyelidiki sesuatu sampai yang sekecil-kecilnya! Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin kemari untuk menyelidiki rumah ini! Nyahahaha! Kyuhyun memang _namja_ jenius!

"AKU PUNYA IDE!" Kyuhyun berseru semangat.

Kyuhyun buru-buru turun tangga dan berlari menuju ruang tamu, tempat Yesung terlelap.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung. Dia menatap wajah _baby face_ Yesung dengan takjub.

Alis tebal yang sangat pas di wajah Yesung, mata sipit yang akan membentuk bulan sabit ketika pemilik sarang _obsidian_ itu sedang tersenyum, hidung mancung tanpa lecet sedikitpun, bibir _cherry_ merah yang tampak sangat menggoda, kulit putih susu yang mulus tanpa noda…

_Ommona_, Kyuhyun harus akui, wajah Yesung terlihat teramat sangat manis sekarang ini…

Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan mahluk Tuhan yang sangat indah itu.

"_Bbo, Pabbo_…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan sambil menepuk pipi chubby Yesung dengan lembut. Yesung tidak bergerak.

"_Pabbo… ireona_…" Kyuhyun menaikkan sedikit suaranya. Yesung tetap tidak bergeming.

"_Bbo_…"

"_Pabbo_…"

"_Pabbo_…!"

"_Pabbo_…!"

"_Pabbo_…!"

"_Pabbo_!"

"_Pabbo_!"

"_PABBO! IREONAA_!" akhirnya Kyuhyun kehabisan kesabaran.

Sebelah mata Yesung terbuka sedikit. Menampakkan _obsidian_ kelam milik _namja_ itu. Wajah _cute_nya tertekuk.

"_Mwo_, Kyuuu~…?" tanyanya kesal sambil memasang wajah _super aegyo_. Orang lagi tidur, malah dibangunin! Tidak sopan! Begitu pikir Yesung.

"U-um, kamu mengantuk 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dia tidak lihat Yesung tadi lagi ngapain? Akhirnya Yesung mengangguk juga. "Ada tamu yang datang. Jadi tidurlah di kamar! Ah, di kamarku maksudku! Tamu kita ini mungkin akan menginap!"

Yesung kaget. Sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dia berucap heran, "'Kan kamar tamunya ada dua, Kyu?" Kyuhyun pucat. Sialan! Kenapa _namja_ di depannya ini tiba-tiba jadi pintar sih?! _Aiish_!

"Um! Itu! Tamunya ada tiga orang! Jadi kamu tidur di kamarku saja!" jawab Kyuhyun gelagapan mencari alasan. Kyuhyun benar-benar _blank_ untuk nyari alasan sekarang!

Yesung manggut-manggut. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa aku harus di kamarmu?"

"_AIIISSHH_! Kim Yesung! Cepat naik kekamarmu! AAAAH! Maksudku kamarku! _AIIISH_!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh! Lama-lama dia bisa gila karena _namja_ imut di depannya ini!

"Huahhmm… jangan marah-marah Kyu… nanti cepat tua loh…" ucap Yesung polos.

TWITCH

Akhirnya dengan lunglai Yesung berjalan menuju tangga setelah sebelumnya diceramahi Kyuhyun selama 2 menit. Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu depan. Dia memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi, lalu mulai membuka pintu.

Krieet~

"Eh…? Sungmin? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura kaget. Sungmin menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata datar.

"Aku mau main ke sini. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Atau? Apa aku mengganggumu? Kalau iya, aku pulang saja."

"Hah? _A-ani_! Aku senang kamu datang. Masuklah," ucap Kyuhyun (sok)ramah. Sungmin melangkah masuk sambil memandang sekelilingnya –masih dengan wajah datar.

Ceklek

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu, lalu menuntun Sungmin ke ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, alis Sungmin langsung bertaut.

"Lho? Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu memelihara kura-kura, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap _aquarium mini_ di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Ah? Itu kura-kura peliharaan Yesung. Namanya Ddangkomma," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ddangkomma memang Yesung ungsikan dari dapur saat dia hendak memasak tadi. Tidak mau Ddangkomma bermimpi buruk.

Sungmin langsung terdiam.

Mereka lalu duduk di sofa biru yang terletak di tengah ruang tamu.

"Apa kabarmu, Kyu?" Sungmin memulai percakapan formal.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa. Rumah yang sangat bagus, Kyu," kata Sungmin basa-basi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahhaha, tidak kok. Rumah ini tidak besar. Sederhana saja kok…" Kyuhyun merendah. Tumben ya, _uri evil_ merendah? Kkkk~ #PLUAKKK!

"Di mana Changmin?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Bagaimana Sungmin tahu kalau Changmin tadi datang kemari?

Sungmin tersadar. "I-itu! Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang dia akan ke rumahmu!" ucap Sungmin panik. Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"Hm, dia… ada keperluan mendadak…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. 'Yeah… keperluan di rumah sakit!'

"Oh ya? Hng… ngomong-ngomong, Yesung tinggal disini ya?"

"_Nde._ Dia sedang… em, kabur dari rumah." dusta Kyuhyun gugup.

"Ooohh… apa nama aslinya memang Yesung?" Sungmin memulai aksinya mencari tahu asal-usul Yesung.

"Bukan, nama aslinya Kim Jongwoon," terang Kyuhyun. Yesung memang telah memberitahu nama aslinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kim Jongwoon…?" ulang Sungmin sambil menautkan alisnya. Kenapa nama itu terasa familiar sekali ya?

"Nde," Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hmmm… kenapa dia bisa tinggal serumah denganmu?" interogasi Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun kaget. Dengan gugup dia menjawab, "Um, aku menemukannya ketakutan di tengah hujan deras. Karena kasihan, aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Lalu…" hmm… sepertinya ceritanya… terbalik, Kyu…?

Akhirnya selama beberapa lama mereka ngobrol tentang berbagai hal. Dari topik a, jadi topik b. Pokoknya tidak ada nyambung-nyambungnya deh!

:

:

"Eh, boleh aku ke kamar mandi sebentar?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum manis.

"Hah? Oh, tentu saja. Kamar mandinya ada di lantai dua." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Apa perlu kuantar?" tawar Kyuhyun (sok)berbaik hati.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Biar kucari sendiri saja," tolak Sungmin halus.

Kyuhyun menyeringai _evil_ saat Sungmin meninggalkannya.

'_I got you, Bunny_~!'

:

:

Sungmin menoleh ke bawah tangga. Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya. Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega.

'Oke. Mari kita mulai!'

Sungmin mulai memeriksa semua ruangan di lantai dua itu dengan cepat. Mulai dari kamar tamu, kamar mandi, ruang baca, kini tinggal kamar utama yang belum diperiksanya.

Sungmin menoleh sekali lagi ke arah tangga untuk memastikan Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya. Setelah yakin tidak ada tanda-tanda _namja_ tampan itu, Sungmin mulai memutar kenop pintu yang tertempel tulisan '_EVILKYU'S ROOM! DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION! BY_: KYUHYUN _NAMJA_ TAMPAN BER-_IQ_ 130-AN'.

Sesungguhnya tulisan itu di tempel Kyuhyun seminggu lalu agar Yesung tidak masuk ke kamarnya dengan seenaknya lagi. Yah… walau ujung-ujungnya Yesung akan tetap masuk kalau Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

Memang seminggu yang lalu ada 'kecelakaan' di mana Yesung tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, di saat empunya kamar lagi ganti baju. Dan dengan sukses si empu kamar melempari Yesung dengan bantal. Ck, ck…

KRIEET…

"U-uwaa…" Sungmin berdecak kagum. Pasalnya kamar impiannya telah terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Kamar serba _pink_! Lemari _pink_, kaca _pink_, meja _pink_, kursi _pink_ dan putih, _coffe table pink_, dan tempat tid-

Huh? Ini hanya perasaan saja, atau memang di atas tempat tidur itu ada sosok _namja_ ya?

Sungmin mendekati tempat tidur itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bukankah itu…?

'Yesung…?' batinnya kaget. _Namja_ _cute_ itu sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang sangat damai.

Apa dia tidur bersama Kyuhyun? Sungmin menggigit bibirnya agak keras. _Chocolate_nya memandang Yesung dengan sedih. Kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini…? Apa Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun…?

'Kyu…'

:

:

"Hm? Kamu sudah selesai, Sungmin _ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis saat Sungmin menghampirinya.

"_N-nde_. _Mianne_, kalau lama." ucap Sungmin lesu.

"_Gwenchana_," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"…" oke, entah cuma perasaan Kyuhyun saja, atau kini keadaan mereka berdua sangat canggung?

"Em…"

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

"Em…" Sungmin mulai berbicara.

"_Ne_?" sahutku dengan senyum simpul.

"Selamat Kyu, kudengar kamu mulai pacaran dengan Kim Jongwoon," ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"E-eh?"

"Kalian bahkan sekamar." _Mwo_? Sekamar? Hahah, itu cuma akal-akalanku saja kok. Jangan salah paham! "Kalian pasti sangat bahagia… aku merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan kalian…"

Aku menatap wajah manis Sungmin yang kini tampak sangat murung.

… Aku sedih melihatnya…

"Dia _namja_ yang manis. Aku yakin bisa menyerahkanmu padanya. Jaga dia baik-baik." sambungnya lagi dengan raut wajah sedih. "Kamu mencintainya, bukan?" aku menelan _saliva_ku dengan susah payah.

"Aku... sama sekali tidak mencintai Yesung!" bantahku. Ya… aku memang tidak mencintai Yesung… dia dan aku… sejak pertama, memang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa…

… _Yeah_…

"… _Jinjja_…?" tanya _namja_ bergigi kelinci yang sangat kucintai ini sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya… aku cukup ragu… aku mulai merasakan debaran saat bersama Yesung…

_Ani_. Aku pasti salah.

"Kalau begitu… apakah kamu mau kembali lagi padaku…?" aku sontak membelalakkan mataku. _MWO_? Dia bilang apa tadi?!

"_M-mwo_?"

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi, Kyu… kamu tidak mencintai Yesung 'kan…? Kamu masih mencintaiku 'kan…?" Sungmin menatapku dengan wajah memelas. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dengan deras di pelipisku.

Aku sedang dilemma. Terbukti dari mataku yang mulai berenang-renang ke sana kemari.

AKU DILEMMA! _UNBELIEVABLE_!

"Kyu… apa kamu masih mencintaiku…?" tanya Sungmin sambil memasang wajah sedih. "… _Mianhae_… aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"…"

Bukankah ini yang kamu inginkan, Choi Kyuhyun…? Bersama dengan Sungmin lagi, dan cepat-cepat mendepak Yesung keluar rumah…? Ini 'kan, alasanmu meminta Yesung menjadi '_namjachingu_'mu?! Kamu tidak mencintai Yesung bukan?! Ayo cepat bilang iya!

'… Ini… yang kuinginkan…?'

"… Kyu…?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Tangan putih pucatku terulur untuk mengusap surai lembut Sungmin. Aku menahan napas…

"_Aku menyayangimu."_

… _Mianhae_, Yesung… _mianhae_… tapi aku…

"… Aku…"

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

:

PLAK

:

:

-Kyuhyun'_s House_…

Yesung mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Apa masih pagi…? Diliriknya jam dinding yang terletak persis di atas tempat tidur. Seketika mata Yesung terbelalak.

JAM 8 MALAM?! Berapa lama _namja_ manis itu tidur?! Di tempat tidur Kyuhyun pula! Yesung buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur _king size_ itu. Dia celingukkan panik.

Hm? Kenapa pintu balkon terbuka? Apakah ada pencuri? Perampok? Pembunuh? Aladdin(?)? Dengan takut-takut, Yesung berjalan mendekati pintu balkon itu sambil komat kamit membaca doa.

Yesung menghembuskan napas dengan lega setelah menemukan sosok _namja_ tampan yang tengah berdiri bertopang dagu di pagar balkon yang berwarna hitam. Yesung memasang senyum manis sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun –nama _namja_ itu.

"Kyu, kamu sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Diliriknya langit malam. Cerah! Bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan sangat indah! Yesung tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Yesung tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun karena _namja_ itu tengah membelakangi Yesung.

"Oh ya Kyu. Mana tamu yang tadi kamu bilang?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"…" Kyuhyun tetap membisu. Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun…

"…" langit malam penuh bintang dan semilir angin menemani kediaman mereka.

"Kyu… _gwenchanayo_…?" tanya Yesung dengan sorot mata khawatir. Dia melangkah hendak mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun,

"Berisik…"

"Huh?"

"Kamu berisik!" bentak Kyuhyun emosi.

'Tolong jangan sok perhatian padaku! _Jebal_… aku…'

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Kyu…?" tanya Yesung berusaha sabar menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"… Tadi Sungmin datang…"

Deg…

"E-eh…?" suara Yesung bergetar. '… Sungmin…? Tamu yang datang tadi itu Sungmin…? Jangan-jangan…'

"… Dia… memintaku untuk berpacaran lagi dengannya…" Kyuhyun tampak seperti berbicara sendiri sekarang. _Caramel_nya memandang kosong pemandangan _Seoul_ di malam hari. Tampak sangat indah…

"O-oh ya…? Lalu… apa kamu menerimanya…?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil menunduk. Berupaya menyembunyikan air mukanya.

'… Kyu… aku…'

… Mendung… cuaca mulai mendung… dalam sekejap awan-awan hitam itu mulai menutupi kerlap kerlip bintang dan cahaya sang rembulan.

"Kh…"

"… Kyu…?"

"SIALAN! Aku membencimu, Kim YESUNG!" bentak Kyuhyun marah. Wajah Yesung berubah pucat. Kyuhyun masih kukuh membelakanginya.

"_Mwo._..?" Yesung memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh luka.

'… _Appo… appo_, Kyu… rasanya sakit sekali saat kamu bilang begitu padaku…'

Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya lalu berteriak kencang di langit malam, "AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"

'Walau sebenarnya… aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya…'

Yesung memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah terluka.

"…"

Hanya beberapa kata saja… mampu membuat seorang Kim Yesung…

Merasa sangat hancur…

_Yeah_… dia hancur…

Tes… tes… tes…

Bulir-bulir hujan perlahan mulai turun membasahi mereka berdua. Seakan-akan…

Alam ikut merasakan kepedihan mereka berdua…

:

:

-_Meanwhile, in_ EunHae'_s apartement_…

"Eunhyuk _ah_, mana Donghae?" tanya seorang _namja_ manis pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku sambil menjawab, "Um, Donghae_sshi_ masih tidur di kamarnya. Apa anda mau saya membangunkannya…?"

_Namja_ manis itu tertawa, "Hahaha, sudah. Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, Eunhyuk _ah_!" diacak-acaknya rambut Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kecil. "… Bukankah kita ini saudara…?"

"A-ah… _ne… jeongmal_ _Gomawo_…" Eunhyuk membungkuk sedikit sambil memasang senyum manis, "… Sungmin _hyung_…"

_Namja_ manis bernama Sungmin itu tersenyum lebar.

"… Sama-sama…"

* * *

Mereka…

Berusaha melupakan masa lalu dengan melukai orang yang dicintai…

Berusaha melukai orang yang dicintai untuk melupakan masa lalu…

Ironis bukan…?

Banyak orang yang selalu bertanya,

Bisakah kita mencintai seseorang tanpa pernah sekali-kalipun menyakitinya…?

Kalau kamu menjawab iya, maka artinya kamu beda pemikiran denganku.

Kurasa tidak akan pernah bisa. Jangan melotot!

Cinta…

Cinta itu… adalah patah hati yang tertunda…

Dan semua tahu itu.

Tapi…? Kalau kalian benar-benar serius mencintai satu sama lain…

Bisakah cinta itu berbalik arah…? Tidak menjadi patah hati yang tertunda…? Melainkan kebahagiaan yang telah ditentukan Tuhan…? Bukankah Tuhan sangat menyayangi hamba-hambanya…?

Oh… tetapi tetap saja itu tidak semudah kedengarannya. Kamu harus… mengorbankan perasaan orang lain untuk mencapainya.

Cinta itu benar-benar egois…

Apakah kamu bisa melakukannya…? Melakukan hal yang sangat berdosa…?

Menyakiti orang lain demi kebahagiaan sendiri…?

Bukankah itu terdengar sangat kejam…?

Maka…

Apa yang akan mereka pilih…?

Cinta… atau ego…?

Lebih mengesampingkan perasaan atau logika…?

Kalau kamu… apa yang akan kamu pilih, hm…?

Aku…? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilih. Karena aku hanya akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir… mengalir layaknya air. Tapi tidak dengan mereka.

Apakah mereka mau berjuang…? Berjuang untuk membelokkan takdir mereka…?

Takdir yang awalnya menghancurkan…

Dapatkah mereka membuat akhir cerita ini menjadi membahagiakan…?

"Kamu datang… di saat aku telah melupakanmu…"

"Dan sialnya… kamu membuatku mengingatnya lagi. Hari dimana kamu meninggalkanku…"

"Hari dimana kamu menghancurkan cinta kita…"

Hmmm~… cinta segi banyak ini… _It become a bit more interesting, isn't it_…?

* * *

TBC

Next Chapt:

"Saya sangat menyayanginya…"

'_Mianhae_…'

"_Gwenchana_, Kyu. Aku di sini…"

"HUEKH! Apa ini?! Bau apa ini?!"

"Umm…? _Mianhae… nugu… yo_…?"

"Kamu mencintainya,"

"_Mianhae_ telah mengganggu hidupmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, jika itu memang maumu…"

"Kyu…"

"Kyu… Kyu… aku… menc-"

BRUGH

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

YOSHH~! Chapt ini selesaaai~~! *Nangis guling-guling* Aww, Kyunnie diperebutin dua uke cakep~! Asik amat! *jewer Kyuhyun* #Ditendang SparKyu

Ihik… kok tiba-tiba jadi tragedy begini yo? Kekek, Ucchan suka kejutan.=w=#PLAK

Nah~! Ini Ucchan update dengan kebahagiaan karena selesainya UTS! Ulangan bahasa inggris Ucchan paling tinggi lohh~! 98! (Pamer)

… Mwo? Gimana dengan MTK dan Fisika…? Bisa nggak sih, nggak usah ungkit-ungkit dua pelajaran laknat itu…?

Hem! Anyway!

Hiks, Yeppa tahun ini wamiiiil! Ucchan sering nangis sendiri diruang kelas pas jam istirahat. Temen-temen Ucchan bilang Ucchan serem. Masa sih? Ucchan kan unyu begini~! #Slaped

Ah ya! kalau ada typo, bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang salah, tidak lupa alur cerita yang amburadul, mohon maaf ne! Bantu Ucchan! *Kibarkan spanduk 'PRAY FOR UCCHAN'(?)*

Ahya… magicnya gagal yah… Ucchan nggak pinter bikin fic. Juga gak pinter main sulap. Ya sudah! Ucchan coba sekali lagi! MAGIIIIC! Bagaimana? Apa masih kebold?!

Ne~! Ucchan akan semakin giat! Oh ya… bad news… modemnya gak jadi… soalnya jaringan dirumah Ucchan lemot… jadi gak bisa dipasang… Ucchan sedih banget. Padahal udah sabar nunggu 2 minggu… Ucchan sampai diem dikamar selama sehari penuh loh… tragis sekali…

Tapi itu nggak lama! Ucchan sadar! Ada alternatif lain! Numpang make modem!XD kekek, moga-moga sepupu Ucchan nggak pelit deh~! Tapi jadinya nggak bisa UPLAT… tapi akan Ucchan usahakan!XD Ini juga masih minjem modem sepupu=w=

Yah, sekaraaang~! Waktunya balas review! Gomawo buat yang repot-repot review ne! Ucchan sangat senang!XD

* * *

Annyeong! Apa kabar? Masih ingat Ucchan? Haha, tentulah ya! Ucchan kan unyuuu~!*Digampar*

Nah! Ucchan paling suka yang ini nih! Bales review! YAK! MULAAI~!

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Yeobo, Tri chaan~! Kkekek! Jinjja~!? Auuh~ temen sependeritaan Ucchaaan~!*hug* jinjjayo? Kekek, Ucchan rindu Ddangkomma unnn…T.T IYA! UCCHAN KEPENGEN!#PLAK! Masalah EunHae… lihat saja nanti~! Anda penasaran, saya puas~!

Yosh! Gomawo reviewnya Tri chaaan~!"

ajib4ff: "Aji chaaaan~! Kkekekke~… mianhaeee~!XD

1. Shisihshisih~! Itulah kemampuan tersembunyi Ucchan~(?)

~! Mian! Em, chapt ini gimana? Humor ama feelnya dapet nggak? Soalnya… chapt depan kayaknya humornya diminimalisir unn~!

3. Kyaaah… Ucchan nggak bisa bikin yang lebih HOOOOTH~!(?) ini rate T~!X3 nah… chapt ini gimana? Apa ke HOTHHH-annya terasa~?

4. Khikhikhi~! Silahkan Aji chan lihat nanti~! Akan Ucchan berikan SUPRISE! Moga-moga Aji chan bakal suka suprisenya…

5. Nde! Tentu saja! Kan Aji chan yang ngusulin~! XD

6. Just wait and see~

7. =w="… um… I'll try…?

8. Yosh~! Gomawo Aji chaaan!XD

9. Waks… kekek, Ucchan lagi flu sebenarnya…=w=' Ucchan gak suka obat! Tapi iya deh. Ucchan akan lebih berusaha jaga kesehatan! ^0^

10. Arraseoooo~! UTSnya lancar kok! Hanya dua mata pelajaran yang Ucchan irit nilai…

11. Ndeyooo~!XD

Gwenchana~! Ucchan suka baca reviewnya Aji chan~!

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chan! Dan nado sehat-sehat selaluuu~"

libra love clouds: "Annyeong Libra chaan~! Nde~! Itu POVnya Ddang chan~!XD(Ditabok Ddangkomma) booya! Enak aja! Ucchan nggak aneh! Cuma nyentrik!(?) Iyaaa~! Ucchan pengen nemenin Kyuhyunnie…T,T #PLAK! Waay~! Ucchan seneng kalau Libra chan puas~! Mwo? Hik hik, gwenchana kalau memang tidak tahu uun~! T3T

Gomawo reviewnya ne Libra chaan~!"

ranimaharsi: "Hai Har chaaan~! Nde~! Gomawo Har chaaan~! Yikes, Ucchan nggak janji=v=… tapi akan diusahakan! Waay~! Mianhae~! Tapi si Kyu harus dibikin kapok dulu! Walau ya… kayaknya di chapt ini Yeppa lebih menderita~!X9 #ditabok

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chaaan~!"

Liekyusung: "Holaa Lie chan~!Huwaaa~! Mianhae! T,T Heheh, ini udah banyak blum~? Naik rate~? Auuh~ mian tapi kayaknya Ucchan masih harus mikir-mikir dulu ne~!XD Ucchan juga sebenarnya kepengen…#PLAK

Gomawo reviewnya Lie chaaan~!"

Daevict024: "Yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut!XD

Gomawo reviewnya ne Vict chan!"

yesunghyunggue90: "Waay~! Hello Gue chaan~! Mwooo~! Gomawo bangeeet~! Ucchan seneng kalau Gue chan suka! Kkkek! Iya~! Muka Kyu pasti mesum banget!XD#PLAK! Hm~ jinjja? Ucchan tidak yakin~

Gomawo reviewnya ne Gue chan~! Ini Ucchan update~! Review lagi ne~!*wink*#Slaped"

Oh Hyunsung: "AAAAAAAA Ucchan juga hampir gila karena nggak bisa UPLAT! Hiks hiks! Jangan diingetin dongggT,T. Kkkeke, Kyuhyun dan author kan sehati!#PLAK! Ommona~! Emang~! Yesung sexy~! Ucchan juga pengen liat! *Readerdeul nabok author dan Hyun chan* Hm~! Hm~! Memang bodoh!#Digampar! Begitulah~! Si Sungmin masih mencintai Kyu kayaknya~! MWO?!*Kepret Hyun chan* SUNGIE TUH MILIK UCCHAAAAAN~!#Balas Dikepret. Insya Allah deh. Ini cepet atau lama?

Gomawo reviewnya Hyun chaan~!"

idda KyuSung: "Kkekek~! Anda penasaran, saya terpuaskan~!(?)

Oke~! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne Idda chaan~!"

lee minji elf: "Annyeong Minji chaan~! Kkeke, nanti Ucchan perjelas deh~! Yeah~! Kyumin pacaran. Tapi putus pas Sungmin nolak lamaran Kyu~!

Gomawo reviewnya ne Minji chaan~!"

rinny . agustya: "Hi, Rinny chaan~! Ucchan baru dari WC~~!#Slaped! Jinjja? Hohoh, gomawo Rinny chan~!X3 Hm~! Pray For EunHae~!(Gaje) Hng? Yang pas endingnya itu? Itu Ucchan mikir sendiri. Ucchan ngebayangin gambar rated m KyuSung, dan akhirnya tulisannya ngalir sendiri~!#Digampar. Insya Allah deh~! Ucchan usahakan! Gomawo, UTSnya sukses kok! Cuma 2 mata pelajaran yang Ucchan irit banget…

Gomawo reviewnya Rinny chaan~!"

tiaa: "Moshi moshi Tiaa chaan~! Yosh! Ucchan akan berusaha~! Aah~=U=*terbang*

Um, ini UPLAT bukan? Btw, gomawo reviewnya ne Tiaa chaan~!XD"

hera3424: "AMIN!#PLAK! Nggak nggak. Ucchan nggak pernah nyontek kok! Dibawah kertas ulangan Ucchan, Ucchan selalu tulis '100% hardwork, 0% cheating!'~!" Huwoooo~ HYAA~! KYAAASS~!(?) gomawooo~! Hik hik Ucchan terharuuu. Srooot*buang ingus pake baju Yeppa*#PLAK! Kkekek, bergitulah~=w=#DigamparClouds. Iniii~! Udah panjaaang~! Belummm~!?

Okay~! Gomawo reviewnya Hera chan!"

cloud3024: "Annyeong Cloud chan! Silahkan baca chapt sebelumnya~! Kyaah~! Iya! Ucchan juga pengen liat!#PLAK! Ini! Gimana!? Yeppa juga udah liat tubuh Kyunnie~! Iya~! Kasihan EunHae… Liat saja nanti~! Hmm~! Ucchan sudah memikirkan tokoh pembantu lainnya~! Ooohhh~ gomawo bantuannya ne Cloud chaan~!XD

Gomawo reviewnya Cloud chaan~!"

hunhanshipper: "YEOOOH YEOOOOH~!XO(?) Udah Ucchan lanjuuut~!

Gomawo reviewnya Hunhan chan~!"

Asha lightyagamikun: "Hallo Asha chaan~! Ne! Ucchan akan buat Kyu menyesal~! Khiikhihhikihkihkikhi! *Evil laugh* MWOOO~!?*hajar Asha chan* hiiks… mian… Ucchan suka ngenyiksa Hyukkieppa! Nanti Ucchan bikin EunHae happy ending deh! Ooh~! Gomawo reviewnya ne Asha chan~! Akan Ucchan perjelas hubungan mereka nanti!

Gomawo reviewnya Asha chaan~!"

sasuke . gmpaselleh: "Kekekke! Bener tuh~! Tapi teneng saja. Dengan cinta Ucchan, Ucchan akan menyambungkannya lagi~!#PLAK!

Gomawo reviewnya Sell chan~!"

Tinker tinker4: "Annyeong Tink chan~! Hiks iya… magic Ucchan gagal…=w= nah! Kalau yang ini bagaimana?! Udah gak kebold kan? Nde~! Kkeke, UTS sudah terlewati dengan cukup sukses kok~!XD

Gomawo reviewnya ne Tink chan~!"

Won: "Hello On chan! Mianhaee~! Ucchan sudah usahakan… nah. Ini updatenya cepet nggak? Uwaaa… gomawoooo!TMT Ucchan seneng bangettt~! Gomawo kecupannya~! Nih Ucchan bales~! CHUCHUCHU~~~(kissu Yeppa dan Kyuppa~)#Dibakar clouds dan Sparkyu

Gomawo reviewnya ne On chaan~!"

Tata: "Annyeong Tata chaan~! Gwenchana! Gomawo udah mau mampir yah~! UWAA~! Dipanggil eonnie~! Ucchan pengen nangis deh~!XD Gimana? Chapt ini panjang nggak? Kekek. Tapi Ucchan nggak janji chapt depan bisa sama panjangnya.

Gomawo reviewnya ne Tata chan~!"

Hyunlypa: "Hai Ly chan~! Kkeke, miaaaan~! Hm hm! Kyunnie nggak tau diri!#PLAK! Ne~! Ucchan akan buat Kyuhyun MENYESAAAL~!XD

Gomawo reviewnya ne Ly chaaan~!"

Guest: "Udah Ucchan lanjuut~

Gomawo reviewnya Est(?) chan~!"

* * *

Yyak~! Selesai~! Mian yang tidak Ucchan sebutkan ne! Ucchan juga manusia biasa… Ucchan bukan setan kok.#Dihajar.

Chapt depan Ucchan nggak yakin bisa UPLAT sama panjang lebar(?)! Yaa, Ucchan akan berusaha buat readerdeul deh~!

Hmm~! Kalau ada yang tidak disukai, silahkan review atau flame. Tapi harus flame yang mendidik loh yaaah~!

OH YEAAH(?)~~! Singkat kata,

Review please~?


	7. Good Bye

Annyeong~! Ucchan Is Heeereee~~! Kangen Nggak~…?*Kedip kedip* #PLAK

Ini, Ucchan kasih chapt 6~! Ucchan seneeeeng banget responnya positif! Ucchan akan semakin giat berusaha! HUM~!*nyobain pernapasan perut*

Eh, di chapt ini tentang 'proses' Sungie keluar dari rumah Kyunnie… HUWEEE~! Kyuppa~! Betapa Kejamnya dirimu! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungie lope-lopeku!#Stabed(?)

Hkekek, padahal Ucchan yang ketik…

Nah, Ucchan juga lega banget Aji chan udah dapet feelnya! Kalau yang ngasih request nggak ada feeling, gimana readerdeul yang lain coba…? Huwweee~! Ucchan senaaang bangeeet~~!XD

Hm~ hm, Ucchan bakal libur seminggu karena kakak kelas ujian~!(bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain-_-) Mau tahu jadwal Ucchan selama seminggu itu nggak~? *Reader geleng-geleng* NIH UCCHAN KASIH!*ngotot*

Pagi: Bangun Tidur, Mandi, Makan, Nonton Tv, Baca Komik, Ngetik Fic(kalau lagi mood.#PLETAK)

Siang: Tiduuur~

Sore: Bangun, Nonton Tv, Ngakak liat video-video Suju di HP, ngeliatin kalender(?)

Malam: Makan, minum, tidur.

Hoho, so simple, right? Ucchan ngetik Fic kalau lagi mood. Jadi bisa pagi, bisa malam, bisa sore, subuh juga boleh~! Tapi kalau nggak ada mood, bisa nggak ngetik sehariaan~!#PLAK!

Kkekeke, Ucchan belum tuntas di Fisika sama MTK…T,T

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Teriak dari atas atap*

Eh~ eh, kan hari Rabu lalu Ucchan ada pelajaran nari 'kan? Coba tebak Ucchan nari apa~…?

YUP(?)! OCTOPUS DANCE VERSI UCCHAN!XD*GUBRAK*

Huhuhu, Ucchan terharu~! Ucchan suka banget itu dance pas ngeliat Yeppa ngedance itu di EHB! Ucchan coba tiru tuh segala macam 'peregangan' Yeppa~!

Nilai Ucchan…? UHUK! 78~~! *tiup terompet* berkembang drastis~! Pak guru sama temen-temen Ucchan sampai melongo ngeliatnya. Kekek, Ucchan keren yah~? jadi dipelototin begitu~?*Dihajar massa*

Ehem! Oke, Ucchan sudah melenceng terlalu jauh! Back to the topic! Ucchan lagi butuh saran-saran niiih~! Apapun yang ada dipikiran, mau itu positif ataupun negatif, silahkan dituangkan kedalam kotak review! Akan Ucchan tampung saran-sarannya~~!

Nah, singkat kata,

RnR please~?

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

_HOUSE LOVE_

_Chapter 6: Good Bye_

* * *

_RATED_: T~

* * *

_MAIN PAIR_: KyuSung

* * *

_OtherPair_: Nyahahah! Pasti sudah tahulah ya~!#PLAK

* * *

_Genre: Humor_(kayaknya), _Romance _(picisan), _Hurt/Comfort_ (seiprit)

* * *

_Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except_ Yesungie! _HE'S MINE_! #PLAK

* * *

_Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor_ garing, tidak mengikuti _EYD_ dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, _Typo_, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

_DLDR!_

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, _CHINGUU_~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, _NE_!

* * *

-EunHae'_s Apartement_…

Dua _namja_ manis tampak sedang bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu apartemen EunHae.

"_Gwenchana_. Biarkan Donghae tidur saja. Jangan bangunkan dia, dia pasti capek dengan jadwalnya." ucap Sungmin pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. "Hm? Kamu tampak lelah Eunhyuk _ah_? Apa jadwal Donghae sedang sibuk?"

Eunhyuk dengan sedikit panik menggeleng pelan, "_Aniyo, Hyung_. Uum, saya hanya sedang merasa tidak bersemangat saja. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan jadwal Donghae_sshi_ kok." ujarnya mencari alasan. Sungmin manggut-manggut.

"Oooh, tumben kamu merasa tidak bersemangat? Apa Donghae merepotkanmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi penuh selidik. Dia memang _namja_ yang suka menyelidiki hal sampai sekecil-kecilnya. Mungkin dia berbakat jadi polisi.

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "_Aniyo_, Donghae_sshi_ tidak pernah merepotkan saya. Saya sangat senang karena diberi kesempatan untuk menjaganya," ungkap Eunhyuk jujur. "Saya sangat menyayanginya…"

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Dengan riang di acak-acaknya rambut pirang Eunhyuk. "Kamu memang _dongsaeng_ yang maniiis~!"

Eunhyuk nyengir mendapat perlakuan begitu dari Sungmin. "Sungmin _Hyung_ juga tampaknya sedang senang! Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ganti Sungmin yang nyengir mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Kkekek. Begitulah, kurasa. Sepertinya kamu berbakat jadi peramal, Eunhyuk _ah_~!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dia ikut senang kalau Sungmin senang.

"Yah, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk Donghae _ne_! Dia sudah sebulan ini tidak mengsms-ku. Aku kangen pada _dongsaeng_ kecilku yang manja itu~," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah cerah. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"_Nde_, pasti akan saya sampaikan!" ucap Eunhyuk singkat.

"Oya, sampaikan juga padanya, _appa_ sudah pulang!" lanjut Sungmin lagi. Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget.

"_Jinjja_? Tuan Lee sudah pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sungmin cekikikkan. "Kamu ini bagaimana sih, Eunhyuk _ah_? _Appa _kami 'kan _appa_mu juga!" ledek Sungmin. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Um, tapi saya bukan saudara kandung anda…" ujar Eunhyuk lirih.

Walaupun Sungmin, Mr. Lee, dan mungkiiin Donghae menganggapnya keluarga, tapi dia tidak lebih dari sekedar anak pembantu di rumah keluarga Lee.

Ya… Eunhyuk adalah anak seorang pembantu. Eunhyuk tahu diri.

"Huuh! Siapa bilang keluarga tuh hanya antara hubungan darah? Ini tentang cinta dan kasih sayang! Kami menyayangimu, jadi kamu adalah keluarga kami!" tegas Sungmin. Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan penuh haru.

"… Jangan pikirkan masa lalu… itu bukan salahmu… kamu sama sekali tidak salah, Eunhyuk _ah_…" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Kami semua menyayangimu. Bukankah itu cukup…?"

'Meski _umma_mu membuat keluarga kami hancur… tapi tetap saja, kamu adalah saudara kami… kami semua menyayangimu Eunhyuk _ah_. dan kuharap kamu tahu itu.'

"… _Gomawo, Hyung_… hiks… hiks…" Eunhyuk mulai menangis. Sungmin langsung panik.

"Y-yak!? Eunhyuk _ah_! Kenapa kamu menangis?" dengan cekatan, Sungmin memeluk tubuh dingin Eunhyuk yang bergetar. Di usapnya surai pirang Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "_Gwenchana, gwenchana_! _Uljimma,_ Eunhyuk _aa~h_! Kamu membuatku merasa buruuuk!"

Tapi air mata Eunhyuk justru bertambah deras. Sungguh, dia merindukan pelukan ini… pelukan hangat ini…

Tapi bukan dari Sungmin. Tapi dari seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini, tersenyum pada Eunhyuk saja tidak pernah…

Seseorang yang hanya dirinya lah yang dapat membuat air mata Eunhyuk berhenti menetes…

Seorang… Lee… Donghae…

:

:

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

'Hyukkiee~! _Ppali ppali_! _Appa_ cudah pulang!' teriak Donghae kecil yang berumur 6 tahun dengan kegirangan pada Eunhyuk yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun.

'H-Hae! _Chakk_- aw!' Eunhyuk kecil yang berlari terburu-buru, terjatuh karena lantai rumah yang licin.

'Hyukkie? Hyukkiee~! _Gwenchanayoo_?!' Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemas.

'Uuuh… _appoyo_… hiks hiks…' rengek Eunhyuk sambil memegangi sikunya yang lecet.

'Yaa! Hyukkie _uljimma_! Hae cedih kalau Hyukkie nangis!' bujuk Donghae panik.

'Hiks hiks' air mata Eunhyuk masih menetes. Dia memang _namja_ yang cengeng.#_Author_ dihajar _Jewels_

'_Uljimma_~! Cini, cini, bial Hae peluk!' dengan lembut, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Sangat hangat…

'…' mereka terdiam dalam posisi saling berpelukkan. Air mata Eunhyuk sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Kamu cudah melasa baikkan, Hyukkie?' tanya Donghae tanpa melepas pelukannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil sambil memasang _gummy smile_nya.

'_Ne… gomawo_ Hae…' ucap Eunhyuk lembut.

'Heehee! Hae cayang Hyukkie!' Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. Tuhan… bisakah waktu dibekukan sekarang juga…?

'… Hyukkie juga sangat sayang sama Hae…' balas Eunhyuk dengan sangat… sangat tulus…

Hanya kepada… seorang Lee Donghae…

_God…_

_Please… Freeze The Time…_

…

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

:

-Kyuhyun'_s House_…

JRASSSHHH

Hujan turun dengan deras. Menimpa kedua _namja_ di bawahnya tanpa belas kasihan. Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Masih terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Yesung menunduk. Dirasakannya bulir-bulir air dingin yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

'…' bulir-bulir air hujan itu tergabung menjadi satu dengan _liquid_ bening yang meluncur dari sarang _obsidian_ Yesung. _Namja _itu menangis. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Ia dapat mendengar beberapa isakkan yang lolos dari bibir _kissable_ Yesung.

Beda dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun malah menengadahkan wajahnya masih dengan posisi membelakangi Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap langit malam yang kelam itu. Sekelam hatinya kini…

'…' Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menarik kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibirnya tadi. Tapi… ego telah menguasai dirinya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Tes tes…

_Liquid _bening mulai berjatuhan dari sarang _caramel_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga menangis. Dan Yesung tidak tahu itu.

JRASSHHH…

Hujan turun semakin deras…

'Dingin…' batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

Yesung terus menangis tanpa suara. Rasanya kenapa begitu sakit…? Tidak mungkin Yesung telah jatuh cinta 'kan? Itu… mustahil. Di sini dia hanya berstatus numpang. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah bersama Sungmin…

Itu artinya Yesung sudah tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini lagi… _right_?

Yesung tahu hari ini akan tiba… dan dia harus siap! Tapi… rasanya… kenapa sesakit ini…?

"Hhh…" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Udara benar-benar dingin. Sebaiknya dia masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan wajah _stoic_. Tidak melirik Yesung sama sekali, walau Yesung memandanginya dengan sorot mata terluka.

Cpak… cpak… cpak…

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia berhenti sebentar tepat di samping Yesung.

Mereka berdua dapat mendengar deru napas masing-masing di tengah hujan deras ini.

"…" membisu. Itu yang mereka berdua lakukan. Yesung menunduk dengan raut wajah kosong.

'Aku…'

Cpak… cpak…

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah dan akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan bajunya yang basah, Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur _king size_nya.

'… _Mianhae_…' batin Kyuhyun sebelum _caramel_nya benar-benar tertutup rapat…

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Dingin… haha, bagaimana tidak dingin? Di tengah malam begini, aku berdiri hanya dengan memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Ditambah lagi dengan hujan yang membuat suhu menjadi semakin dingin.

Tapi percayalah. Hatiku terasa jauh lebih dingin sekarang…

_Yeah_. Jauh lebih dingin…

Aku menengadahkan wajahku sambil menutup mata. Membiarkan butir demi butir cairan bening itu membasahi wajahku. Biar saja. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah… merasa hampa…

"… _Appo_." gumamku pelan. Hmm… apa benar aku merasakan sakit? Maksudku, entahlah. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Semua perasaanku… entah sudah meluap kemana. Aku tidak peduli.

Atau lebih tepatnya… tidak bisa peduli…

'Kyu, aku…'

JRASSSHHHH

Aiiish, kenapa hujannya semakin deras sih? Aku tersenyum. Senyum datar. Sangat datar. Aku menghela napas dengan berat. Aku harus masuk, sebelum benar-benar masuk angin…

Dengan berat, kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

* * *

Aku menutup pintu balkon dengan perlahan. Kulirik Kyuhyun. _Namja_ seenaknya itu masih tertidur tidak jauh dariku. Aku tidak tahu dia benar-benar tidur atau cuma pura-pura.

Aku mendekati tempat tidurnya dengan wajah datar. Wajahnya tampak sangat _innocent_ saat sedang tidur begini. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Haha, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kata-kata sekasar itu keluar dari bibir _namja_ ini.

'AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!'

Senyumku langsung lenyap tidak tersisa. Perlahan, aku mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Dia tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Aku menghela napas dengan pelan.

Tuhan… kenapa kamu menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang…? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat…? Aku… belum siap… bisakah Kamu menariknya kembali…? Kata-kata Kyuhyun padaku tadi…?

… _Jebal_… tarik kembali…

…

… _Babbo_… Yesung _babbo_…! Aku harus tahu diri. Walau Kyuhyun bersikap baik padaku selama ini, tapi dia pasti merasa terbebani. Aku yakin dia senang saat Sungmin memintanya untuk rujukkan lagi.

…

… Memang dari awal, kami tidak akan pernah punya hubungan apa-apa… aku harusnya menyadari hal itu…

…

Kekeke… bukankah ini yang di namakan dengan simbiosis parasitisme? Hng? Atau komensalisme…? Apa sih, simbiosis yang kedua belah pihaknya di untungkan? Ha? Ah! Itu! _ne_! Itu maksudku! Simbiosis mutualisme! Tahu ah! Kenapa di saat _crucial_ seperti ini malah mikirin Biologi? Aku menggeleng pelan.

Jemari pucatku mulai menyusuri wajah tampannya. Sungguh _namja_ yang tampan. Sayang sekali dia ini seenaknya dan narsis. Ah, dia juga telah memiliki seorang _namjachingu_. Hahah… para _yeoja _pasti patah hati.

Jemariku berhenti di bibir tebal merahnya. Bibir yang entah bagaimana, bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Kata-kata yang mampu membuatku berdebar… juga kata-kata yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa hancur…

Jemariku kemudian beralih ke _philtrum_nya. Entah kenapa… aku suka menyentuhnya… terasa sangat menyenangkan. Yah… Kyuhyun tidak boleh sampai tahu kalau aku selalu menyentuh _philtrum_nya saat kami berdua tidur bersama. … Oke. Aku hanya menemani Kyuhyun yang takut petir! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!

Sasaranku berikutnya adalah hidungnya. Hidung mancung sempurnanya. Tanpa lecet maupun cacat sedikitpun…

Sungmin… benar-benar _namja_ yang sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan semua kesempurnaan ini…

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu memulai penjelajahanku lagi.

Kelopak matanya. Aku mengelus kelopak matanya yang tengah tertutup dengan lembut. Di dalamnya… ada _caramel_ yang selalu mampu membuatku terbius… _caramel_ yang… membuatku… merasa deg-degan tiap bertemu dengannya…

… Aku…

Aku kemudian melanjutkan penjelajahanku.

Saat tanganku berhenti di dahinya, aku langsung membelalakkan mataku. Panas! Dahi Kyuhyun sangat panas!

Oke, mungkin tubuhku juga panas, tapi tetap saja! Aku buru-buru mengambil kompres instan untuk balita di lemari _pink_ bagian atas Kyuhyun, lalu membuka plastiknya. Ku tempelkan kompres tersebut di dahi Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Takut Kyuhyun akan terbangun.

Setelah tertempel dengan baik, aku menarik kursi di meja rias untuk mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Bukankah hebat? Seorang namja, tapi memiliki meja rias. Warnanya _pink_ lagi! Hhh…

"Ugh…" Kyuhyun melenguh.

"…" aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Kyuhyun mulai tidur dengan tenang. Aku menghela napas lega. Ku usap surai cokelatnya dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar tampak seperti bayi sekarang! Aku ingin selalu bisa menjaganya… yah… andai bisa…

JDAAAR!

"_U-umma… umma_…" sepertinya dia mengigau karena petir barusan. Aku mengusap pipinya bermaksud menenangkan.

"Hiks… _umma_…" ah… dia menangis. Perlahan, _liquid_ bening meluncur dengan mulus dari kelopak matanya. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat dia menangis. Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"_Gwenchana_, Kyu. Aku di sini…" ucapku lirih. Kyuhyun tampak mulai tenang.

"…" aku terdiam dengan posisi masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Aku… tidak mau melepas tangan hangat ini…

Bolehkah…? Bukankah aku sudah menemaninya selama ini…? Bolehkah aku egois…? Sedikit saja…?

_Aiish_! Kamu tidak bisa begini terus, Kim Yesung… ini hanya akan membebani Kyuhyun… dan melukai diri sendiri…

"Kenapa kamu hanya bisa menyakitiku, huh…?" tanyaku pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Ku sandarkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja, Kyu…?" aku bermonolog lagi. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirku. Sungguh… jika demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun… _arraseo_. Aku mengerti. Mungkin Tuhan memang telah mengaturku untuk menjadi jembatan untuk Kyuhyun agar dia bisa bersama lagi dengan Sungmin.

… Bukankah ini tugas mulia…? Aku terkekeh pelan.

"…" Kyuhyun masih mendengkur halus. Tampak tidak mempedulikan semua ocehanku. Aku menggigit bibirku.

'… _Appo_, Kyu… apa kamu bisa merasakannya…? Aku… sangat terluka…'

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dengan perlahan dan menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun. Kenapa… rasanya berat sekali…?

Sial… apa aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta…?

…

* * *

TUK TUK TUK

Aku memotong-motong buah pir dengan… berantakan. Sungguh aku tidak pintar memasak.

Hm? Kamu tanya aku lagi ngapain sekarang? Jawabannya adalah, memasak. _Ani_. Aku tidak sedang berusaha meracuni Kyuhyun kok. Aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu khusus untuknya.

Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya membuatkan minuman untuk Kyuhyun kok. Minuman apa? Itu loh. Baesuk. Pir ajaib penurun panas demam resep turun temurun keluarga Kim~! Aku jamin setelah makan ini, Kyuhyun akan sembuh! Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku membaca buku resep dengan hati-hati. Hng…

Ku lirik rebusan air di dalam panci yang sudah ku campur dengan kopi susu-kukira akan lebih menyehatkan… lagipula Kyuhyun suka kopi!-.

Hm, sepertinya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi lambat sekali prosesnya! Aku sudah menunggunya hampir semenit!

Aku mendapat akal. Dengan cerdik(?) aku membesarkan apinya. Pasti jadi lebih cepat! Kim Yesung! Kamu memang cerdas~!

Aku melanjutkan aksiku memotong-motong pir.

TUK TUK TUK

* * *

Seleesaaai~! Sekarang… harus kulubangi… aku celingukan. Tidak ada pilihan lain! Aku dengan hati-hati menusukkan pisau ke potongan buah pir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah selesai melubanginya. Oke. Walaupun tidak rapi! Yang penting niatnya! Ya 'kan?

Dengan perlahan, aku memasukkan lada ke dalam lubang-lubang yang telah jadi tersebut.

… Selesai~! Aku memandangi hasil karyaku dengan puas. Sekarang tinggal kumasukkan dalam pan-

… Hng…? Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau memang ada bau…

HANGUS?!

Aku menoleh ke arah panci dengan ekspresi horor. Ooh… seperti kekhawatiranku…

PANCINYA HANGUUUS! _OMMONA_! Bagaimana ini?!

Asap hitam menyembul dengan lancar dari dalam panci.

Aku menghampiri panci dengan panik. Seketika mataku membulat.

"HUEKH! Apa ini?! Bau apa ini?!" jeritku lalu langsung menutup hidungku. Di sekeliling panciku ada aura-aura horor berwarna keunguan.

SYEREM!

Dengan buru-buru aku mengevakuasi panci berisi aura-aura horor itu ke wastafel dapur.

Aku memandangi hasil makananku dengan kecewa. _Aiishh_… sayang sekal-

H…hah…?

HUUUUUUU~~

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau… ada darah yang menetes dari mulut panci…?!

GLEK!

_OMMONA_! AKU PANIIIK!

Dengan cepat aku mengambil alat pemadam kebakaran yang di simpan Kyu di lemari dapur.

SROOOOTTT

Aku menyemprot panci itu dengan penuh semangat.

Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa alat pemadam ini akan berguna! Yang penting penampilan 'minuman' di depanku ini tertutupi deh!

Hhh… aku baru berhenti menyemprot saat panci berisi 'minuman' itu benar-benar tertutupi oleh busa alat pemadam.

Hiks.

Sepertinya… terlalu berkreasi dengan makanan bukanlah ide yang baik… aku membaca buku resep lagi dengan sedih. Kalau begini… bisa-bisa aku didamprat Kyuhyun…

Apa menyerah saja ya…?

Mataku berkilat. TIDAK BOLEH! Tidak boleh menyerah! Aku akan berusaha membuatnya untuk Kyuhyun! Semangatku muncul kembali.

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! DEMI KYUHYUN!" teriakku lantang.

"Mari kita mulai…!"

JRASSHHHHH

:

:

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: ON

* * *

Aku menatapnya yang sedang 'memasak' dengan dag dig dug. _Ani_. Aku sama sekali tidak takut '_appa_' akan meracuni Kyu kok. Itu malah bagus! Tapi… aku takut dia akan memotong jarinya sendiri tanpa sengaja! _Yeah,_ kamu benar. '_Appa_'ku sedang memasak.

… LARI KE PEGUNUNGAAAAANNN!

TUKTUTUKTUKUKTUKTUKTUKTUKUKTUKTUK

_Ommo! 'Appa'! Aiish_! Kenapa dia harus memakai pisau daging sih?! Mana gerakan motongnya cepat lagi! '_Appa_' juga bukanlah seorang profesional!

… Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!

KROMPYANG! SRET! BRUK! DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

"… Ops…"

Aku menatap wajah kebingungannya dengan bosan. '_Appa_' memang tidak berbakat soal memasak…

_Aiishhh_… ada apa dengan '_appa_' sih?! Tumben sekali dia nekat memasak? Apa dia sedang stress yah? Hng… mungkin dia hanya ingin membunuh Kyuhyun!

…

… Apa Kyuhyun sudah memberitahu '_appa_' tentang _namja_ gigi kelinci itu…?

… Kayaknya sih sudah… tapi… Kyu pasti lupa mengatakan sesuatu…

… Tapi apa…?

"_Aiiish_! Aku tidak suka mengolah pir! Terlalu sulit!" '_appa_' mulai ngedumel sendiri. Hahaha, masa sih? Setahuku pir adalah buah yang mudah diolah! '_Appa_' memang kurang pengetahuan!

"Hng…" '_appa_' terlihat berpikir. Sejurus kemudian, dia langsung menatapku dengan… penuh nafsu…?

Seketika… aku merasakan firasat buruk. SANGAT BURUK!

"Ddangieeee~" '_appa_' menghampiriku dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya. _Aiish_! Apaan tuh?! Ddangie?! '_Appa_' juga tidak pintar memberi nama!

Melihat gerak gerik mencurigakan '_appa_', aku mulai berjalan mundur dengan wajah pucat.

Tolong jangan mendekaaat~…

'_Appa_' tidak mengindahkan permohonan memelasku. Dia tetap mendekaaattt~…

"Ddangie… sepertinya…"

CRING~

'_Appa_' mengeluarkan pisau daging dari balik punggungnya. Mataku membulat. Aku dapat melihat pantulan wajah cakepku(?) di pisau itu. Hhohooh, tampaknya tajam sekali~…

_OH. MY. GOD._

"… Mengolah kura-kura lebih gampang~… boleh tidak Ddangiee~…?"

_ANDWAE_! TIDAK BOLEEEEH! Aku berteriak histeris dalam hati. Karena kalau teriak langsung pun, '_appa_' tidak akan dengar!

'_Appa_' memasukkan tangannya ke dalam _aquarium_ku. AKU PANIK!

'Gyaaaaah~! TOLOOOONG! Aku mau di bunuuuh!' jeritku. Tentu saja '_appa_' tidak mendengarnya!

Lagipula, '_appa_' tega sekali! Masa aku yang cakep(?) ini mau di jadiin bahan makanan?! _ANDWAEEE_~~~~(Kura-kura narsis!)

Dan entah mendapat berkah dari mana, aku dapat menghindari tangan '_appa_' dengan sangat gesit layaknya kura-kura ninja.

_MIRACLE~…_

Tuhan benar-benar sayang semua mahluknya yah…

"_Aiiish_! Jangan terlalu banyak gerak dong Ddangie~!" bujuk '_appa_'ku sambil masih aktif memperkosa(?) _aquarium_ku. Aku tidak mengindahkannya. Aku masih dengan lincah bergerak ke kanan, bergerak ke kiri, dan juga melakukan _split_. Hmm, aku jadi penasaran! Apa aku bisa melompat yah?

"Ddangiee~! Cepat berhentiii~!"

Hahah! Enak saja nyuruh berhenti! Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku tauk! Apa lagi, aku belum menikah dengan Ddangkommi, kura-kura tetangga sebelah! Jangan harap aku mau mati muda(?) yah!

Akhirnya 'appa' mendeklarasikan perang. Oohohhooh~!

Anda jual, saya beli~…

* * *

Beberapa lama kemudian…

"Hosh hoshh hoshhh…" '_appa_' sudah ngos-ngosan rupanya~! _Namja_ manis itu sedang terduduk di lantai dapur sambil masih tetap menggenggam pisau daging.

'Hhhh… hhh…' dan sepertinya keadaanku tidak terlalu berbeda.

'_Appa_' memandangiku dengan dalam. Ih, apaan sih? Jatuh cinta yah?#_Reader sweatdrop._

"… Ddangkomma _chan_…"

WHAT THE HELL?! APAAN LAGI ITU?! AKU INI _NAMJA_(?), TAHU!

"… Kyuhyun sedang sakit..." aku mengerutkan alisku. Kyu? Sakit? Ooh… ternyata _namja evil_ itu bisa sakit juga…

"… Apa aku… boleh menemaninya…?"

Hah…? Bicara apalagi _namja_ ini? _Aiish…_ aku mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya.

'_Appa_' tersenyum manis. Sangat manis… berbeda sekali dengan seringai sadisnya tadi.

"… _Gomawo_ Ddangkomma _chan_…"

Sama-sama. Dan bolehkah kamu berhenti memakai kata '_chan'_ di dalam namaku…?

"Aku… sama sekali tidak mencintainya…"

Aku menatap _obsidian _kosong _'appa'_ dengan bosan. '_Appa_' bohong. '_Appa_' mencintainya 'kan…? Tidak perlu berbohong di depanku… aku sudah tahu apa yang '_appa_' rasakan… karena aku juga dapat merasakannya…

_Appoyo_…

"… Aku akan mulai memasak lagi. _Mianhae ne_, Ddangkomma _chan_… aku hanya bercanda tadi." ujar '_appa_' dengan senyum manisnya. Aku mengangguk.

'_Gwenchana_.'

"…" '_Appa_' memandangiku sambil tetap tersenyum. Aku ikut-ikutan tersenyum(?).

"Kamu adalah teman terbaikku, kamu tahu…?"

Aku mengangguk. _Ne_, aku tahu.

'Dan kamu adalah _appa_ terbaik yang pernah kumiliki…'

:

:

'_Appa_' mulai melanjutkan memasak.

Aku memandangi bahunya yang sedikit gemetar.

… '_Appa_'… Kyuhyun itu…

Aku tersenyum miris.

Sangat menyayangimu… dan kamu harus tahu itu…

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: OFF

* * *

:

…

Aku meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi hasil maha karyaku di _coffe table_ di kamar Kyuhyun.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Perlahan aku menghampirinya dengan wajah sedih.

Dia tampak… sangat kesakitan… aku dengan perlahan duduk di sampingnya. Ku usap surai _brunette_nya dengan lembut.

"_U-mma_… ding-in…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar putus-putus. Dia pasti sangat merasa kesakitan sekarang…

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Dapat kurasakan deru napasnya yang memburu.

'_Mianhae_… Kyu…'

Chu~

Aku mengecup pipinya yang hangat dengan lembut.

"…" aku menatap lekat kelopak mata yang menghalangi _obsidian_ku bertemu dengan _caramel_ teduh miliknya. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menyandarkan dahiku di dahinya. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dengan tetap mempertemukan dahi kami berdua.

Perlahan, senyumku mulai mengembang…

'Kyu… cepatlah sembuh…!'

'Agar aku… bisa pergi dengan tenang…'

…

… Tahukah kamu…? Sakitmu akan sembuh jika ada seseorang yang tertular…

:

:

JRASHHHHHH…

"Uhuk… uhuk…!" aku terbatuk kecil. _Aiiish_, kepalaku pusing… tampaknya aku berhasil mencuri demam Kyuhyun. Lantai terasa sangat dingin sekarang. Apalagi aku tidak memakai alas kaki apapun!

aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku. Tugasku di rumah ini sudah selesai. Aku harus ngapain lagi? Hngggh…

TING TONG~

Hm?

TING TOOONG~

Itu…? Bunyi bel…?

TING TOOOOOOOONG!

Siapa yang bertamu pada malam di tengah hujan deras begini? Ngebel berulang-ulang lagi! _Aiish,_ semangat sekali… apa dia tidak takut digampar tetangga sebelah? Aku mulai sibuk dengan duniaku.

TING! TONG!

Suara bel kembali mengusikku. Aku menghela napas berat.

Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke kamar. Aku justru berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga.

:

:

"Umm…? _Mianhae… nugu… yo_…?" tanyaku dengan gugup kepada _yeosung_ cantik berambut cepak yang berdiri di hadapanku ini. Waw, hebat bukan? _Yeosung_ tapi berambut cepak. Aku memang tidak akan mengerti selera mode anak zaman sekarang…

"Hm? Aku _umma_nya Kyuhyun," jawab _yeosung_ cantik itu. aku membelalakkan mataku. _Ommona_! Aku berlaku tidak sopan pada _umma_ pemilik rumah ini!

"_M_-_mianhae_, _Ahjumma_. Saya tidak tahu…" ucapku buru-buru. _Umma_ Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Gwenchana_. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-ah, Yesung _imnida_. Saya, em… teman Kyu…?" ucapku dengan nada tidak meyakinkan. Habis… aku tidak tahu statusku di rumah ini sebenarnya apa. Tamu, penumpang, budak, pesuruh, _namjachingu_, istri, aku tidak tahu! Apalagi yang terakhir itu. benar-benar salah besar!

"Yesung? Kim Yesung?" aku menautkan alisku. Bagaimana caranya _umma_ Kyuhyun ini tahu nama panjangku? Apa aku sudah mendunia? #Ye_ppa _ngaco.

"Waah~! Jadi kamu yang bernama Kim Yesung? Kamu tahu, Kyuhyun sering meneleponku. Dan hampir semua hal yang diceritakannya adalah tentang kamu! Yesung _babbo_, Yesung koki gagal, Yesung imut, Yesung manis, Yesung seksi, _Namja_ itu terdengar sangat bersemangat saat menceritakanmu!" aku terbelalak. Apa tadi _ahjumma_ ini bilang? Apa hari ini April mop? Ah, _ani_. Sudah lewat…

… Dan apa tadi?! _Babbo_?! Koki gagal?! Seenaknya saja si Kyuhyun itu! Apaan lagi tuh?! Manis? Imut!? SEKSI?! Sepertinya _umma_ Kyuhyun ini harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter!

Aku memandangi _ahjumma_ dengan sorot menyelidik. 'Apa dia seorang _saleswoman_?' pikiranku mulai ngaco.

"Ku kira Kyuhyun akan terpuruk karena Sungmin memutuskannya. Tapi tampaknya dia baik-baik saja bersamamu," _ahjumma_ mengulurkan jari-jari lentiknya dan mengusap pipiku. Sorot matanya sangat lembut, sehingga mengingatkanku pada _umma_ku. _Yeah_… aku rindu _umma_…

"Apakah kamu mencintainya, Yesungie?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Aku meringis dalam hati. Aku menunduk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku takut mengecewakannya…

_Ahjumma_ tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap pipi _chubby_ku dengan lembut. "… Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu," aku menatap _dark chocolate_nya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kamu mencintainya," sontak kedua _obsidian_ku terbelalak. "Matamu tidak bisa berbohong. Aku tahu kamu mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya… itu terpancar jelas dari kedua _obsidian_mu,"

_Mwo?_ Apa aku bisa di baca semudah itu ya…?

"…" aku membisu. _Ahjumma_ tersenyum tipis.

"_Arraseo_. Tolong jaga anak saya. Walau dia nakal, tapi dia adalah _namja_ yang baik… aku yakin kalian berdua saling mencintai…" ucap _ahjumma_ lembut. Haha… _mianhae_ _ahjumma_… tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya untuk _ahjumma_… walau…

Aku memang sedikit… sedikiiit sekali… mencintainya…

…

Dan apa tadi _ahjumma_ bilang? Saling mencintai? Hahaha, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan _ahjumma_ saat tahu bahwa aku nyatanya dibenci si Kyuhyun itu? Lucu sekali…

"Heehee… sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Kamu tahu 'kan, kalau dia takut petir?" aku mengangguk. "Lucu ya? _Namja_ tapi takut petir! _Aegya_ku memang sangat menggemaskan~! Ah! Tapi sepertinya aku bisa meninggalkannya padamu. Tampaknya dia nyaman bersamamu…" tangannya membelai surai hitamku.

'_Mianhae Ahjumma_…' aku terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam benakku. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah…

"Ah ya, satu lagi. Aku ini _namja_. Jadi jangan panggil aku _ahjumma_." aku melongo. "Sampaikan salamku pada Kyunnie _ne_, Yesungie~! _Annyeong_!"

_Umma_ Kyuhyun itupun langsung berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Lalu menghilang dalam mobil _mercy_ hitam yang tampak mewah.

Aku menunduk. Apakah benar? _Umma_ Kyuhyun itu _namja_…? Tapi kok… cantik sekali…?

_Aish_… malah mikirin itu…

'_Mianhae_ _ahjumm_-_ahjussi_… tapi saya tidak bisa melakukannya… untuk siapapun juga… aku tidak bisa…'

'Karena kami berdua…' aku tersenyum tipis.

… _Appo_…

'… Sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa…'

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

JRASSHHHH

:

:

"Lho? Apa Kyuhyun tidak ada, _chagiya_?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan saat Kibum –nama _umma_ Kyuhyun, duduk di sampingnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum manis pada suaminya yang tengah memegang setir mobil itu sambil mengelap tubuhnya yang basah dengan tisu.

"_Ani_. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ada seseorang yang menjaganya," jawab Kibum tenang.

Siwon –nama _namja_ tampan itu- langsung terbelalak. "_Jinjja_? Siapa? Changmin? Atau Sungmin?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Kibum mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Ah? Yesung…?" Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas mengetahui suaminya mengingat Yesung. Siwon manggut-manggut.

"Aku jadi teringat kita dulu, Wonnie~!" ungkap Kibum dengan wajah berseri-seri. Teringat akan memori lamanya bersama Siwon, suaminya.

"Humm… tapi kamu yakin, Yesung sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kyuhyun? Tidakkah dia hanya mengincar hartanya saja…?" tanya Siwon ragu.

Mendengar nada ragu dalam kata-kata suaminya, Kibum langsung mengelus pipi Siwon dengan lembut. "_Ne_, tenang saja. Yesung sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _namja_ matre. Aku juga yakin mereka saling mencintai karena…"

"Karena apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Kibum mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, sehingga membuat wajah Siwon sukses memerah.

Kibum terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah suami yang sangat dicintainya itu memerah, lalu ia kemudian berucap,

"Karena aku yakin, Tuhan telah menggariskan mereka untuk tetap bersama…"

* * *

Yesung memandangi kamar yang selama sebulan lebih ini menjadi kamarnya. Sebuah kamar sederhana berwarna hitam yang di lengkapi tempat tidur ber_cover bed_ hitam, lemari cokelat, dan tidak lupa rak buku putih, serta beberapa perabotan _random_ lainnya.

Malam ini juga, _namja_ imut itu akan keluar dari rumah ini. Jangan tanya kenapa Yesung mau keluar di saat malam berhiaskan hujan dan petir ini. Yesung sudah tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa pada Kyuhyun besok pagi. Jadi sebaiknya… dia pergi.

Dengan perlahan, dia memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper besar miliknya.

Waktu berlalu hanya dengan keheningan. Yesung sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia… ragu.

Tapi…

'… Ini… demi yang terbaik…'

:

:

"Nah… selesai!" Yesung berusaha tersenyum sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya. Dia sudah selesai memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

'Ugh! Berat…' batinnya saat menyeret koper itu keluar kamar.

Ia menatap kamar itu sekali lagi. Sebuah kamar yang sangat nyaman… walau sederhana tapi nyaman…

Kamar yang sangat disukainya… karena kamar ini… di berikan Kyuhyun untuknya…

… Oke. Memang dia yang seenaknya bertahta di sini. Tapi sudah dapat izin dari Kyuhyun kok…

Yesung tersenyum penuh kepedihan sebelum…

Cklek…

Tap tap tap

* * *

Yesung memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu kamar. _Namja_ tampan itu masih tertidur dengan pulas. Yesung menyandarkan kopernya ke dinding kamar Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, lalu melangkah mendekati _namja_ tampan itu. sepertinya _namja_ itu belum terbangun. Terbukti dari minuman buatan Yesung yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Di rabanya dahi Kyuhyun. 'Panasnya sudah turun…' Yesung tersenyum lega. Dahi Kyuhyun kini malah terasa sangat dingin. Sepertinya Yesung telah benar-benar berhasil 'mencuri' demam Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan intens. Hhh… rasanya seperti mimpi Yesung bisa berhubungan dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Yesung memang anak yang pendiam, dan sedikit pemalu saat kecil, jadi dia tidak punya banyak teman. Untunglah ada beberapa teman baik yang menemaninya.

… Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan… dia… oh ayolah! Yesung sedang tidak mood untuk mengingat _namja_ itu! _Namja_ yang… berhasil mencuri hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu… tapi… dengan mudahnya _namja_ itu meninggalkannya…

"…"

Dibelainya surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kyu… apa… aku telah merepotkanmu…?" tanya Yesung yang lebih mirip gumaman. Tidak ada balasan. Jelas saja.

"Hahah… kurasa iya…" Yesung tertawa kecil. Di tatapnya wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan sorot lembut. "Sungmin _namja_ yang baik. Aku yakin kalian bisa bahagia…"

"…" Yesung menunduk tanpa menarik tangannya dari surai Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_ telah mengganggu hidupmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, jika itu memang maumu…" bisik Yesung pelan. Di kecupnya tangan Kyuhyun pelan. Tangan yang sangat hangat… meski Yesung sedang demam. Tapi… dia merasa hangat… apakah itu aneh?

"_Annyeong_… Choi Kyuhyun… sekali lagi, _gomawo_ untuk segalanya. Semoga kamu bahagia…"

Lalu dia berbalik, menyeret kopernya, dan…

Tap tap tap…

Cklek…

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Meninggalkan si _namja evil_ yang mulai tidak tenang dalam tidurnya…

:

:

_Meanwhile_…

-_Near_ EunHae'_s Apartement_…

Sesosok _namja_ manis berbaju _t_-_shirt_ _pink_ dengan dilapisi jaket merah muda, serta celana _jeans hot pink_, tampak sedang duduk-duduk di kursi panjang _halte_ bus. Nama _namja_ manis itu Lee Sungmin. Apa perlu kujelaskan lagi tentangnya…? Yah, kurasa tidak perlu.

Sungmin tengah menunggu bus terakhir menuju rumahnya di _halte_ bus dekat _apartement_ EunHae. _Ne_, mobil pink kesayangannya dia titipkan pada Eunhyuk. Dia sedang ingin naik bis. Entah kenapa, dia hanya ingin. _Feeling_nya menyuruhnya untuk naik kendaraan umum itu. _Mollayo_…

JRASSHHH

Hujan deras masih setia melanda _Seoul_. Sungmin merapatkan jaket merah mudanya. Dia tersenyum tipis. _Chocolate_ beningnya menatap langit malam yang sangat kelam. Mengingatkannya pada _caramel _Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kyu…"

CIIIIIIT!

Bus berhenti dengan sempurna di hadapan Sungmin. Dengan santai, Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam bus itu. Dia tidak menyadari sesosok _namja_ berwajah imut yang ikut-ikutan naik bus sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

* * *

Sesampainya di dalam bus, Sungmin memilih untuk duduk di belakang supir bus.

_Chocolate_ beningnya menyapu pemandangan malam kota _Seoul_ itu ketika bus mulai melaju.

Dia masih tidak menyadari sepasang _caramel_ liar(?) yang terus-terusan memperhatikan gerak geriknya…

Sungmin memicingkan matanya pada sebuah objek yang tampak samar di jalanan kota _Seoul_.

Sungmin tiba-tiba terbelalak saat melihat sesosok _namja_ yang sangat dia kenal tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih di trotoar jalan itu. _Namja_ itu…

"…?! Yesung?!"

"_MWO_?! YESUNGIE~?! MANA? MAN-"

DUAK!

GUBRAK

:

:

Sesosok _namja_ imut tengah bersusah payah menyeret koper hitamnya. Di acuhkannya hujan yang membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

Dia kedinginan. Oke, salahkan dia karena mandi hujan di tengah malam begini hanya dengan kaos merah dan celana _jeans_ pendek selutut. Ohooho~ nekat sekali~!

Nama _namja babbo_ itu Yesung. Ah, lebih tepatnya Kim Jongwoon. Kamu bertanya kenapa dia berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah di tengah hujan begini? Jangan tanya padaku. Tanyalah padanya, Kim Yesung.

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Dingin sekali sih?! Dasar hujan menyebalkan!

Aku menyeret koperku tidak tentu arah sambil sesekali bersungut-sungut.

Kelelahan terpancar jelas dari wajahku. Tapi aku tetap memaksa kakiku untuk terus melangkah. Kurasa aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun.

Aku menghela napas berat. Aku berhenti berjalan. Tenang, Kim Yesung… tenang… kamu pasti bisa melupakan segalanya tentang Kyuhyun… kamu pasti bisa… aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. _Ne_, aku pasti bisa melakukannya! Jangan ingat-ingat dia lagi!

"_AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"_

...

NYEBELIIIN! Kenapa kata-katanya terus menari-nari di benakku?!

Segera kudepak keluar kata-kata Kyuhyun dari benakku, lalu menghibur pikiranku yang lama-lama mulai tidak waras.

Aku bisa! Aku harus bisa melupakan Kyuhyun! Karena…

… Suatu saat nanti, aku yakin akan ada orang yang menggantikannya…

_Yeah_… Kyuhyun bahagia… kurasa itu sudah cukup. Tapi kuharap dia tidak mengundangku dalam acara pernikahannya…

Aku kembali memaksa kakiku terus berjalan di trotoar jalanan kecil tersebut tanpa mempedulikan udara dingin yang berhembus. Tujuanku? Hahha, _mollayo_. Aku belum berpikir kesana. Yang penting aku sudah berada sejauh-jauhnya dari Kyuhyun.

_Ne_… ini demi yang terbaik…

* * *

…

'_Siapa kamu?!__'_

'_MEMASAK?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasak di dapur rumah orang?! __Aaiiiish__! Berantakan sekaliii! Hiks hiks… dapurkuuu~!__'_

'_Pura-puralah jadi __namjachingu__ku!__'_

'_Memperbaiki hpmu! Dan jangan seenaknya memberi nama! Namaku itu Choi Kyuhyun!__'_

'_Menyanyilah. Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu. Jangan takut,__'_

'_Gomawo__, Sungie~!__'_

'_Ya sudah. Ayo __Pabbo__! Kita beli baju tadi untukmu. Kita belum sempat beli, __ne__?__'_

'_Aku? Namaku Choi Kyuhyun! Aku adalah __namjachingu__ Yesungie!__'_

'_Tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu…__'_

'… _Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Sungie chagi…__'_

'_GYAAAH! APA KAMU LIHAT-LIHATTT~!?'_

'_Kura-kura mesum!'_

'_MESUM?! AKU TIDAK MESUM!__'_

"… _Nado, Yesungie… nado…"_

…

'_SIALAN! Aku membencimu, Kim YESUNG!__'_

'_AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!__'_

…

* * *

Aku berhenti melangkah lagi di bawah sorotan lampu jalan. Aku menunduk. Terputar kembali memori-memori saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun, _namja evil_ yang sangat mesum, _childish_, keras kepala, seenaknya, tapi juga seorang namja tampan yang sangat perhatian, menerimaku apa adanya, lembut, bertanggung jawab dan… sangat hangat…

Aku mencengkram pegangan koperku dengan kencang. Sial…

Aku… sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi…

… Tidak bisa…

Tes… tes…

Air hujan bercampur satu dengan air mataku. _Ne, liquid_ bening ini keluar lagi dengan seenaknya dari mataku, dan tidak mau berhenti!

"Hiks… hiks…" tangisku akhirnya pecah. Aku merindukannya… aku merindukan Kyuhyun… aku… mencintainya…

Sungguh… aku benar-benar mencintainya…

Aku mengakuinya… aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi…

Aku… mencintainya…

Sialan… aku memang lemah…

Terlalu lemah untuk seorang _namja_... aku benci... diriku sendiri...

"Kyu…"

Ingin kuteriakkan nama itu berulang kali. Tapi hanya akan ada sakit yang kurasa. Kamu tidak akan pernah mendengarku, Kyu…

"Hiks… hiks…" _Aish_! Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti…?

"Kyu… Kyu… aku… menc-"

… Huh…? Kepalaku pusing… oh tidak. Ini sama sekali bukan pertanda baik!

Kurasakan tubuhku mulai limbung.

"Hei-"

BRUGH

Cpak cpak cpak…

Yang terakhir ku dengar adalah… sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Setelah itu… semua benar-benar jadi gelap…

* * *

'Aku… meninggalkanmu…'

'Karena aku mencintaimu…'

…

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

:

-Kyuhyun's House…

JDAAAARRR!

"WAAAAAH!" jerit Kyuhyun ketakutan. Peluh mulai membasahi dahinya. Diliriknya jam dinding, jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul 12 malam.

"_P-Pabbo_…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Hening…

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "_Pabbooo_?" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil lagi dengan oktaf yang lebih tinggi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Alis Kyuhyun semakin tertekuk heran. Biasanya jika dipanggil, Yesung akan menyahut atau menghampirinya langsung. Tapi ini…

Beberapa menit… tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan _namja babbo_ itu.

Oke, Kyuhyun mulai merasa cemas sekarang. Perlahan dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk _PSP_nya kesayangannya. Sepertinya dia masih belum belajar dengan kejadian di masa lalu…

Di langkahkan kaki telanjangnya menuju pintu kamar.

Langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat sepasang _caramel_nya menangkap sebuah gelas berisi… minuman? Ya… dari baunya Kyuhyun rasa itu Baesuk.

'Apakah _pabbo_ yang membuatnya…?' Kyuhyun memandangi gelas yang terletak di atas _coffe table_nya itu.

"_Pabbo_?" kepala Kyuhyun menyembul keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban!

Dengan hati deg-degan, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati kamar Yesung yang terletak persis di samping kamarnya.

Krieeet~

"_Pabbo_…?"

Dan yang dilihat Kyuhyun adalah…

Kosong…

_Ani_, Yesung tidak mencuri barang-barang Kyuhyun kok. Hanya saja, kamar sederhana itu tampak kosong tanpa baju-baju, pernak-pernik Ddangkomma, lembar-lembar lagu, dan… keberadaan _namja_ malaikat–_babbo_– yang lebih manis daripada gulali…

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dengan cemas, "Di mana dia? Apa dia pergi…?" gumamnya.

'AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!'

Sial! Kyuhyun ingat sekarang! Kata-katanya pada Yesung! Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding kamar. Tapi segera dia urungkan karena takut otak jeniusnya akan korslet.#Kyu_ppa _narsis!

"Yesung…? Yesung? Apa kamu masih di sini…?" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Yesung lagi. Tapi tetap nihil. Tidak ada jawaban…

"Ye-"

JDAAAAR!

"GYAAAAAH!" Kyuhyun langsung buru-buru bersembunyi di dalam lemari cokelat Yesung yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. _Ne_, dia sudah tidak berani berteriak 'Kyaa~' lagi.

HARGA DIRI!

"Hiks hiks…" Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan _PSP _kesayangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Sung… Ye-sung…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

… Kini sudah bukan _umma_ lagi. Tapi Yesung…

Kyuhyun tercekat. Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama ini dibantah oleh dirinya sendiri yang keras kepala...

* * *

PAT

"…" Kyuhyun menyalakan _PSP hot pink_nya. Matanya menatap datar layar _PSP_nya.

JIIIT…

_Wallpaper PSP_nya tampak.

_Wallpaper_ yang dulunya foto Sungmin, kini menjadi foto Yesung. Foto manis milik _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun men'curi' foto bayi Yesung dari _hp_ si empu foto, dan menjadikannya _wallpaper._

_Namja babbo_ itu tampak sangat manis dan _chubby_ di foto curian tersebut.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadarinya…? Yesung… adalah orang yang penting untuknya…

Kenapa dia bisa melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu?! Kyuhyun mulai emosi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya dia lebih memilih nurani di banding ego… seandainya dia lebih memilih hati kecilnya dari pada pikiran keras kepalanya…

Seandainya… waktu dapat terulang kembali…

Kyuhyun menggenggam _PSP_nya dengan sangat erat.

"…"

Kyuhyun mengingat lagi… kejadian di mana Yesung memeluknya dengan erat saat sedang ada petir… Yesung menghiburnya saat ada guntur… Yesung… menemaninya… di saat dia sendiri…

'… Hangat…'

Itulah yang selalu dirasakan Kyuhyun saat bersama dengan Yesung.

Ya… hanya saat bersama Yesung…

JDAAAR!

"…" air mata mulai turun lagi dari sarang _caramel_nya dalam kebisuan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menangis, bukan karena mendengar petir… tapi karena sebuah penyesalan.

Dia menyesal. Dia… ingin bertemu dengan Yesung lagi… bisakah dia…? Dia ingin meminta maaf… dia ingin memeluk… dia ingin… jujur…

Dan perlahan… hari-hari Kyuhyun yang hanya terisi dengan sosok Sungmin, mulai berganti menjadi Yesung… salahkah dia…?

_Caramel _Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

'Choi Kyuhyun… kamu memang _namja_ yang _babbo_… seandainya kamu tidak menerimanya…'

'Apakah kami semua akan terluka…?'

'… Kurasa tidak…'

'_Pabbo… jeongmal mianhae_…'

"Yesung…? Yesung…? Di mana kamu…?" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

…

* * *

Penyesalan memang akan selalu datang di akhir cerita.

Hm~ walau kadang-kadang penyesalan itu dapat membuat "_Bad ending_" dalam suatu cerita.

Tuhan menurunkan cobaan untuk menguji hamba-hambanya. Apakah mereka bisa menghadapinya? Itulah yang Tuhan tanyakan.

Tuhan memang menggariskan sesuatu yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Tapi…

Dengan kemauan yang keras, cinta yang tulus dan usaha yang tekun, manusia dapat mengubah takdirnya itu.

Tapi, sekeras apapun seorang manusia berusaha, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah nasib.

Sama seperti mereka di lembaran kisah ini. Kebencian mereka adalah takdir. Tapi…? Cinta mereka? Cinta mereka adalah sebuah nasib yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan.

Cinta memang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra jika kamu mau mengubahnya. Bahkan itu nyaris mustahil.

Dan yah… Tuhan tidak berkehendak untuk memisahkan mereka. Melainkan…

Mendekatkan mereka dengan suatu cara yang lain…

_So_? _Eotthokhe_? Bisakah mereka mengubah nasib mereka? Apa mereka bisa membuat "_Bad ending_" itu menjadi sebuah "_Happy ending_"…? *_smirk_*

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Jangan lupakan aku."

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Hm~…

_Just wait and see…_

* * *

TBC

"Ini… di mana…?"

"Inhi enhak skal- UHUK!"

"HHHHIIIISSH! Aku masih ngantuk, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Kalau kamu sakit, aku akan memanggil dokter terbaik di _Seoul_ untukmu!"

"Suap dooong~?"

"… Kim Yesung…"

BRAK BRAK

"YAK CHOI KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA, ATAU AKAN KUBAKAR RUMAH INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Kenapa Yesung ada di luar tadi malam?"

"Kenapa… kamu mengatakan itu…?"

"Cepat cari dia. Aku tidak melepasmu untuk melihatmu membuat dia menderita!"

IEEE~! Chapt ini selesaaai~!

Huwee… Kyunnie ja'at banget… Yeppa kacian… sini, sini, Sungie boleh numpang dirumah Ucchan kok. Selamanya juga kalo perlu…#PLAK

Uhm! Bagaimana? Mianhae ne, kalau tidak sesuai keinginan! Ucchan akan semakin giat berusaha! Kalau berkenan…*towel towel* review dong~?

Uyah, chapt depan, Ucchan super bingung. Jadi UCCHAN SANGAT MEMOHON BANTUANNYA! So, Ucchan nggak yakin bisa UPLAT chapt depan~.*wink*

Oya. YAAAAAAAY~! Magicnya jadiii~! Um, walau setengahnya malah jadi ke italic…=w=" Ucchan akan semakin bergiat deh!

Oh ya! Yang kata-kata "Aku menyayangimu." Pas Sungmin nembak Kyu Itu, kata-katanya Yeppa yah! Yang pas dia nemenin Kyuppa tidur ituloh! Ingat nggak?

Sebenarnya kata-kata itu udah Ucchan italic-in, tapi malah jadi keitalic setengah Ficnya! Mianhae kalau bingung ne! "Aku menyayangimu." itu bukan kata Kyu ataupun Sungmin! TAPI KATA-KATA SUNGIE!#PLUAK!

Hm, ya udah. Sekarang mari balas revieeeeewww~~\^0^/

* * *

Annyeong! Aduh~ kita ketemu lagi~! Moga-moga nggak bosen-bosen liat tampang Ucchan ne~! Okay! Akan Ucchan balas reviewnya~! Gomawo udah repot-repot ngereview ne~! Ucchan sangat menghargainya~!

Liekyusung: "Hi, Lie chaan~! Hiks hiksss nde. Nado…T.T #Tendang Lie chan ke perempatan, peluk Yeyeppa. Lie.. lie.. lie~ MASAAAA~~?TMT Ya udah deh, akan Ucchan usahakan~~! YAAAK! Gimana? Ini Uplat bukan~?

Gomawo reviewnya ne Lie chaan~!"

indhyeka: "Waduh, ngenginggris… Kekek, I'll try~~! Eh, Are You Indonesian?(Soalnya namanya Indonesia…) I'll try my best~!XD

Gomawo for the review Indhy chaaaan~!"

rinny . agustya: "Annyeong Rinny chaan~! Kekkeke, entahlah, Ucchan juga bingung~!^0^ Kkeke, lihat Saja nanti~! Iya! Kyu plinplan!-,- silahkan dibaca kalau penasaran, uuun~!

Gomawo reviewnya ne Rinny chaan~!"

Daevict024: "Kkekeke~! Ikan cucut!#PLAK! Apdet Petir? Boleh juga~! Tapi Ucchan takut kesamber…0^0 *MODUS*

Yosh, akan Ucchan usahakan deh~! Gomawo reviewnya ne Vict chan~!"

TamamaChan23: "Yikes, akan Ucchan usahakan deh~!

Gomawo reviewnya ne Tamama chan~!XD"

ranimaharsi: "*tabok Har chan* Sungie baby tuh milik Ucchan!#Balik ditabok. Kiikiki, ini udah Ucchan adain Ddang chan povnya~! Ternyata Ddang chan punya banyak penggemar yaa~!XD Oh… kekek, Ucchan akan usahakaaaaan!*latar belakang api*

Gomawo reviewnya ne Har chaaaan~!"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Yay Trin chaan~!*hugs* jinjja?! Hiks hiks, gomawoo…SROOOT*buang ingus pake kaos Kyuppa#DIGAMPAR* ekkeke, begitulah. Namanya juga evil! Mau angelnya, mau devilnya, sama aja!XD Nde. Pray for Changmin! Hmm~! Mollayooo~! Okay! Ucchan akan berusaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Trin chan!"

tiaa: "QMQ. Ooh, hanya bercanda…*fyuuuh…* kekek, jinjja? Akan Ucchan usahakan deeeh~!XD

gomawo reviewnya ne Tiaa chaan~!"

Yesunghyunggue90: "Gue chaaaaaaaaaannn! … Jinjja? Ucchan nggak yakin kin.. kin.. kin.. Ucchan makan foto Yeppa.#PLAK! Hng~ mollaaa~! Waks, Insya Allah aja deh! Akan Ucchan usahakan!

Gomawo reviewnya ne Gue chaan~!"

Guest: "Okay! Udah Ucchan lanjut!

Gomawo reviewnya Est chan~!"

Oh Hyunsung: "AAAAA kayaknya! Yeppa memang punya skill yang 'special' dalam memasak!XD Nde~! Cucooo buanget~! Xiixixixix, ya! Ya! Memang! Apa lagi!?#Hyun chan dan Ucchan dibakar SPARKYU. Kekeke… mianhae. Kyusung day~! Mianhaeee~! Uwooo! Hyun chan selingkuh sama Siwonnie! Ya udah! Yeppa buat Ucchan aja!X9

Keke, gomawo reviewnya ne Hyung chaaan~!"

Asha lightyagamikun: "Bwahahahahaha! Gomawo~! Jinjja~? Tapi Ucchan nggak pinter MTK tuuh~!(?) kekek, Ucchan seneng kalau Asha chan suka ini fic~! Nde. Hyukkie ukeeeeh~! Humph! Bener! Maknae tua!XC#PLAK! Oh yeeeaaaahhh! Akan Ucchan siksaaaaaaaa~~!*ketemu teman seperevilan* gwenchana! Kekek, yang penting Ucchan udh tau kalau Asha chan yang review!

Muahahahahhaha~! Gomawo reviewnya ne Asha chan!"

Tinker tinker4: "Hola, Tink chan! Iyaa~…TwT*nangis terharu* ternyata magic Ucchan berhasil… jinjja? Kekeke, mianhae kalau begituuu~! Tapi mulai chapt ini, humornya akan sebisa mungkin ditekan! Ekekek, gomawo~!

Yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tink chaaan~!"

Rhika: "Ika chan~! Ini udah Ucchan lanjut!;D *wink*#SLAPED

Gomawo reviewny ne Ika chan~!"

cloud3024: "Xixixixi, iya~!(Reader n author sma2 mesum) Mau nyoba~? Ucchan bisa bikin makanannya, lalu difoto!0v0*Cloud chan menjauh 5 meter* molla~! Silahkan dibaca saja~! Nde, Sungie sama Ucchan ajaa~!#Digampar

Gomawo reviewnya ne Cloud chaaannn~!"

evilcloud: "Nih, ini, ini tisunya.#nyodorin Kkekek, gomawo~! Ummm, Ucchan memang salah satu… yang harusnya stopped, Ucchan salah tulis jadi stoped… KURANG SATU HURUF!DX

Xixiix, gomawo reviewnya ne, Evil chaan~!XD"

tety sinaga: "Hmm~ mollayooo~! Ini Udah Ucchan lanjuuut~!

Gomawo reviewnya ne Tety chaaan~~!"

Reishipper: "Hai, Rei chan! Kekeke, itulah yang dinamakan roda kehidupan~! Ini sudah Ucchan lanjuuut~!

Gomawo reviewnya ne Rei chaaan~!"

won: "Hola On chan~! Jinjja~~! Iiiih, gomawooooo~!*cubit On chan*#Slaped. Ucchan seneng kalau On chan suka~! Yeeaah! Minnie sama Changmin aja! Kan nanti jadinya pair paling fenomenaal~~! CHANGMIN(?)!XD CHUUCHUCHUUUCHUUU~!*kiss Changminnie dan Sungminnie*#Dikeroyok

Wuaah~! Ucchan chagi~? Boleh deh… kalau Yeppa yang bilang~!X9 akan Ucchan usahakan! Gomawo reviewnya ne, On chaaan~!"

ajib4ff: "Annyeong Aji chaan~! Kekkeke, ketemu lagi!XD UweeeT,T Hnggg, udah mendingan~!XD gomawo! Jinjja~~!? Ucchan seneng banget Aji chan udah dapet feelnya! Akan Ucchan perbaiki kesalahan Ucchan dengan sebaik-baiknya! Hm~ hm~! Aji chan sudah baca 'kan? Kekek, mianne, jalan ceritanya Ucchan ubah dikit. Soalnya udah mepet siiih~! Mianhae ne!

YOOOSH~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chan! Dan nado sehat-sehat selalu~~!"

libra love clouds: "Annyeong Libra chaan~! Jinjja~? Keke, gomawo! Sini, Ucchan temenin!*ikut-ikutan ngakak muter-muter*(sama-sama sableng) xixiixxi, nde. Kyunnie cute cute banget!XD hn, silahkan dibacaa~! Woosh~! Panjang bener!XD

Yosh! Ucchan akan berusaha! Gomawo review 6000 volt(?)nya ne, Libra chaaan~!XD"

CheftyClouds: "Moshi moshi Efty chan! Kkeke, ne! Dasar seme-seme nggak tahu diri!XC#PLAK!

Udah Uccha lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne Efty chaan~!"

sam: "Kkekkeke, Ucchan legaa~. Jinjja? Gomawoooo!XD

yosh! Sudah Ucchan lanjut!*masang pose detektif* gomawo reviewnya ne Sam chaaan~!"

Chen Clouds: "Ada apaaa denganmuuu~?*nyanyi* kekke, Ucchan juga galau mikirin jalan cerita…T,T

Okay! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne Chen chaan~!"

aKyuCloud: "Kekeke, ye! Mollaa~! Ucchan juga belum mikir sampai kesitu…*ikutan pundung dipojokkan* Mollayooo~! Tergantung mood Ucchan~!#Dibakar readerdeul. Becanda! Jangan pandangi Ucchan seperti itu! Ntar jatuh cinta loh!#PLAK! Hm, silahkan dibaca deh~!

Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aky chaaan~~!"

* * *

Haa~~ akhirnya Ucchan memfinishkan babak review(?)nya! Mian kalau ada yang belum Ucchan masukkan ne! Ucchan bukan manusia biasa~(?)! Eh, maksud Ucchan, Ucchan tetaplah manusia biasaa~!*nyengir*#PLAK!

Nah, Ucchan nggak mau banya bicara deh! Oh ya, jangan lupa saran-sarannya ne! Akan sangat membantu Ucchan!

Ucchan takkan bisa membuat Fic tanpa Review kalian!

So,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK) Pleasee~?


	8. Hidden Love

UWAAA~! Annyeooong~! Ketemu lagi nniiiih~! *nyengir* apa ini UPLAT?#PLAK

Huum, ini Ucchan lagi nginep dirumah sepupu. Ummanya Ucchan lagi ke luar kota. Mau ngapain? Rahasia~!#Slaped

Nah, tapi berkat kepergian umma Ucchan jugalah, Ucchan jadi bisa ngupdate ini! Ucchan seneng banget! Soalnya bisa sekalian main game online~!=w= *licik*

Tapi harus kucing-kucingan main gamenya… kalau sampai ketahuan kakak spupu, bisa-bisa Ucchan didamprat…=_=

Naaah! Chapt ini menceritakan tentang~, kegalauan Kyunnie, dan ke'nakal'an Yeppa~! Huuum, Ucchan minta bantuannya neee~! Saran-saran juga boleh! Ucchan akan sangat terbantuuu~!

Ucchan seneng responnya positif! Tapi Ucchan akan lebih banyak belajar lagi~!

Nah, hari ini Ucchan nggak mau banyak omong! Silahkan dibaca ne!

Singkat kata,

RnR please~?

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

Chapter 7: Hidden Love

* * *

RATED: T~

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: Harus dijelasin...?#PLAK

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

_If You Ask Me Why I Leave…_

_I'll Say…_

_"I Leave You. Because I Love You…"_

_I Want You To Know…_

_I Do This, All Of This…_

_Just For Your Sake…_

_I Want You To Know…_

_I Love All About You…_

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Mataku terasa berat…

…

Perlahan aku mulai membuka kedua mataku dengan susah payah.

"Aiishhh…" silau lampu menerpa _obsidian_ku tanpa aba-aba. Aku menutup mataku lagi. Rasanya bagai ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepat di bola mataku. Akhirnya aku mulai membiasakan cahaya terang itu di retina mataku. Setelah terbiasa, baru aku menyadari sesuatu.

"… Ini… di mana…?" aku menyapu isi ruangan berukuran sedang itu dengan heran. Aku tidak mengenali ruangan ini… apa ini di rumah sakit…? Tapi… rumah sakit kok dekorasinya begini… warna dindingnya hitam kelam… juga… sepertinya ini bukan tempat tidur rumah sakit. Aku melirik tempat tidur yang sedang ku tempati. Tempat tidur bercover bed biru lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut tebal.

… Apa ini di surga…?

Aku melirik jam weker yang terletak persis di sampingku. … Jam 6… pagi atau malam yah…?

Ng… ngomong-ngomong, apa di surga ada jam weker…? Apa di surga juga ada pagi dan malam…? Lalu apa di sur-

Kriieeet~

Suara pintu terbuka sontak membuatku menatap ke arah pintu tersebut dengan ekspresi horor.

"Hm? Anda sudah sadar rupanya, Yesungsshi," aku bernapas lega. Ternyata Eunhyuk. Namja berpakaian kemeja biru dan celana jeans yang luar biasa rapi itu memegang nampan yang di atasnya bertahtakan(?) bubur ayam dan susu hangat yang… tampak lezat...

GRUUUK~

Um…

"N-ne. Aku… sudah bangun?" jawabku salah tingkah sembari menggaruk kepalaku. "Apa kamu yang membawaku kemari, Eunhyuksshi?"

"Nde. Saya menemukan anda pingsan di perempatan jalan saat saya hendak membeli kopi untuk Donghaesshi. Jadi saya bawa anda ke kamar saya." jawab Eunhyuk sopan. Aku langsung merasa bersalah. Dia pasti tidur di luar. Lah, bagaimana mau tidur?! Tempat tidurnya saja aku pakai!

"Um, mianhae ne, Eunhyuksshi. Aku jadi merepotkanmu…" ucapku menyesal. Kulihat namja itu tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak berubah…

…? Tapi entah kenapa senyum itu jadi sedikit… miris…?

"Aniyo. Saya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda. Tadi saya sudah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan anda. Kata dokter anda cuma demam dan masuk angin," ungkap Eunhyuk lembut. Aku langsung terharu. Betapa mulianya namja di depanku ini…

"Hiks, kamsahamnida~…" aku terisak penuh haru. Eunhyuk menatapku dengan heran. "Oh ya. Kalau aku boleh tahu, ini malam atau pagi?"

Ya! Bisa saja aku tertidur seharian 'kan?!

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. "Ini masih pagi, Yesungsshi." ucapnya sopan.

"Ah, begitu ya. Kamsahamni-"

GRUYUUUUUUUUUUYUUUUK~!

Aish! Kenapa bunyinya tambah besar sih?! Bikin malu saja! Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah menahan malu. Eunhyuk menatapku kaget. OMMO! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku sekarang?!

"Ah, mianhamnida. Anda pasti merasa lapar. Silahkan makan dulu," Eunhyuk dengan sopan, menyodorkan mangkuk bubur itu ke arahku. Aku menatap tajam mangkuk itu dengan iler yang meluncur indah dari sudut bibirku.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, "Gwenchana, Yesungsshi. Makanlah, tidak usah malu-malu." aku akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu mengambil mangkuk yang tampak mahal itu. Terbukti dari ukiran-ukiran super rumit di permukaannya.

Yah, bukankah sudah merupakan suatu kesopanan untuk malu-malu kucing jika ditawarkan makanan gratis oleh tuan rumah? Hahah, tentu saja aku tahu! Aku 'kan namja imut yang memiliki etika sopan santun yang ba-

… Hn? Bau apa in…

Ooh… bau itu berasal dari bubur ini. Harum sekali… Eunhyuk memang jago memasak. Tetap sama seperti dulu~! Hmmm… apa dia bersedia mengajariku memasak ya…?

Aku menatap bubur dan wajah Eunhyuk secara bergantian. Ragu, tapi…

G! R! UUUUUUUUUUUK~

YAK! Persetan sama kesopanan! Perut lagi lapar! Dengan secepat kilat, aku memangsa isi mangkuk itu tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Eunhyuk kini.

AKU LAPAR!

HAUP HAUP

… Enaaaaaak~! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan makanan seperti ini~! Biasanya aku hanya memakan_ junk food,_ dan… masakan Kyuhyun jika namja tampan itu sedang niat memasak…

… Lupakan saja.

HAUP HAUP

Benar-benar enaaak!

Seperti inikah makanan surga…?

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

Eunhyuk menatap takjub mahluk misterius di hadapannya. Eunhyuk baru tahu kalau ada cara makan sejenis itu…

"Nyaamm nyaaam~" Yesung masih dengan bahagianya makan seperti belum pernah melihat makanan selama bertahun-tahun. BERINGAS! Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil sambil tetap memandangi Yesung.

"Nyam~! Enghuksshi~! Inhi enhak skal- UHUK!" Yesung melotot sambil memukul dadanya. Sepertinya namja manis itu tersedak. Eunhyuk dengan cekatan meminumkan susu cokelat hangat pada Yesung. Yesung dengan cepat meneguk setengah isi gelas itu.

"Hahh… hahha… hhh…" Yesung berusaha mengontrol napasnya sambil tertawa malu-malu. Eunhyuk menatap Yesung khawatir.

"Gwenchanayo, Yesungsshi…?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas. Yesung menoleh.

_Obsidian_ dan _chocolate_ mereka bertemu. _Obsidian_nya dapat menemukan kekhawatiran di _chocolate_ itu. Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Ne, gwenchana. Kamsahamnida ne~!" jawab Yesung manis. Eunhyuk bernapas lega.

"Oh ya, nghomong-nghomong difmanah Donghaeh?" tanya Yesung masih sambil mengunyah dengan posisi kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

"U-um… itu. Donghaesshi sedang tidur di kamarnya. Saya merasa khawatir karena Donghaesshi belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali sejak dua hari yang lal-"

"MWOHHH?! GLEK!" Yesung menelan makanannya bulat-bulat. Eunhyuk melongo. "Aiiish! Anak itu! Arraseo Eunhyuksshi! Biar aku yang membangunkan dan menyuruhnya makan!" tekad Yesung berapi-api. Eunhyuk kaget.

"E-eh? T-tidak us-" belum sempat Eunhyuk menolak, Yesung sudah berlari secepat kilat keluar kamar Eunhyuk dengan bertelanjang kaki.

BLAM!

Yesung menutup pintu dengan luar biasa kencang. Tampaknya dia lupa kalau ini bukan rumahnya Kyu…

Yesung celingukkan di luar kamar Eunhyuk. Gawat! Di mana?! Di mana kamar Donghae? Tapi karena gengsi, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk mencari kamar namja ikan itu sendiri. Dia 'kan namja mandiri(?)!

:

:

KRIEET

"Hae, kamu di siniii~?"

Yang pertama kali Yesung lihat adalah sebuah ruangan besar yang _full of_ poster yeoja telanjang.

BLAM!

:

:

Krieet

"U-um, kamu di sini, Hae…?"

Dan yang Yesung lihat adalah…? Ahjussi bertubuh kekar yang sedang berusaha buang hajat.

Yesung dan ahjussi paruh baya itu saling beradu pandang sampai-

"MIAAAN!"

BLAMMMM!

-Yesung membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Bisakah seseorang mengingatkannya bahwa ini bukan rumah Kyu…?

:

:

Yesung yang malang pontang panting mencari keberadaan namja berwajah ikan itu.#PLAK

Dia bahkan sampai nyasar ke kamar tetangga sebelah. Ck, ck. Padahal kalau Yesung mau bertanya, dia pasti akan lebih mudah menemukan kamar si Donghae. Sayangnya namja manis itu sudah terlampau gengsi.

Jadinya? Yesung menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam penuh untuk mencari kamar Donghae.

_Poor_ Yesung…

:

:

"Sial… kenapa apartemen ini besar sekali sih?! Nyebeliiiin! Si Ikan itu di mana, coba?! Kalau sampai aku melihat wajahnya, akan kugampar dia!" dapat ditebak kata-kata penuh emosi milik siapa itu.

"Yesungsshi…" Yesung menoleh. Peluh sudah membasahi dahinya. Wajahnya pun sarat dengan kelelahan. Tapi bukan Yesung namanya kalau tidak berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan!

"Eh, Eunhyuksshi…? Ada apa?" tanya Yesung sambil memaksakan senyum manis –padahal sorot matanya sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Itu…" Eunhyuk tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Yesung. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mendapat firasat buruk.

"Itu apa?"

"Itu… kamar Donghaesshi, tepat di samping kamar saya yang tadi." ucap Eunhyuk takut-takut.

Saat itu juga Yesung ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Jadi sedekat itukah, kamar si Donghae?! Lalu untuk apa dia 'bertualang' mencari kamar Donghae sampai 1 jam begini

Makanya, jika tidak mau menjadi seperti Yesung, ingatlah pepatah yang mengatakan, 'Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan'!

:

:

Krieeet~

"Hae?" Yesung membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia langsung bernapas lega saat melihat sosok namja tampan yang tengah tidur membelakanginya. Setidaknya kini dia masuk ke kamar yang benar. Yesung menghampiri namja tampan tersebut dengan senyum manis. Dengan agresif(?), Yesung melompat ke atas tempat tidur milik namja itu –disertai wajah kekanak-kanakkannya.

"Hae aah~. Hae aaah~! Banguuun!" seru Yesung sambil mengguncang bahu Donghae –nama namja itu.

"HHHHIIIISSH! Aku masih ngantuk, Lee Hyukjae!" desis Donghae kesal karena merasa diganggu. "Dan jangan panggil aku Hae!"

"Aku ini Yesung! Bukan Hyukjae! Kasar sekali cara bicaramu! Eunhyuksshi itu lebih tua darimu, kamu tahu!" balas Yesung ikut-ikutan kesal. Mata Donghae membelalak.

Yesung? Maksudnya Yesung hyung'nya'?! Donghae bangun dengan wajah ikan yang kentara.#PLUAK!

"I… ini?! Apa ini benar-benar Yesung hyung?!" dengan wajah ceria bak anak yang baru mendapatkan permen, Donghae meraba-raba wajah imut Yesung. Yesung memandangnya bosan. "Uwaa… ini pasti mimpi! Bangunkan aku, Hyung!"

PLETAAAK!

"Auuuuh!" ringis Donghae saat Yesung menaboknya. "Hyuuungg~! Kenapa memukulkuuu~!?" rengek Donghae sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

Yesung menatap aegyo gagal Donghae dengan wajah polos tidak berdosa. "Kamu menyuruhku membangunkanmu, 'kan? Itu, sudah kubangunin…"

GUBRAK

Donghae jatuh terjengkang –dengan sangat tidak elit– ke samping tempat tidur akibat kata-kata polos Yesung.

"U-um, tapi kenapa Hyung ada di sini…?" tanya Donghae sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Yesung tersenyum manis semanis gulali. Wajah Donghae memerah semerah ikan kakap merah.#PLAK!

"Yah, ini karena Eunhyuksshi. Dia menolongku saat aku pingsan tadi malam, lalu dia membawaku kemari." jelas Yesung singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Donghae manggut-manggut. "Oooh~…" tapi tiba-tiba matanya membulat. "MWO?! Pingsan kenapa?! Gwenchanayo, Hyung!?" entah terlalu babbo atau apa, Donghae mengetok kepala Yesung. "HYUUNG! Gwenchanayoooo!?"

Yesung mendelik kesal. "Aku-"

"Kalau kamu sakit, aku akan memanggil dokter terbaik di Seoul untukmu!"

"H-hah?! Tapi ak-"

"Aku akan mengambil hpku, dan segera memanggil dok-"

"YAK, LEE DONGHAE! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! BERHENTILAH MENGOCEH!" bentak Yesung murka karena kata-katanya selalu dipotong-potong Donghae, dan dimasukkan dalam sup.(?)

"U-uh…" Donghae tampak kaget dengan ke-_OOC_-an Yesung. Yesung menghela napas berat.

"Hhh… mianhae sudah meneriakimu. Tapi kamu tidak perlu repot-repot. Tadi Eunhyuksshi sudah memanggil dokter, dan katanya aku hanya demam biasa. Gomawo." jelas Yesung dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Donghae menatap Yesung dengan wajah datarnya. Tampaknya dia masih dalam proses _loading_.

_Loading, complete_…

"MWO?! Kamu demam, Hyung?! Aiiiish~! Kenapa namja itu tidak membangunkanku?!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya dengan panik. "Yesung hyuuuungiee~! Aku tidak mau tahu! Walau kamu tidak suka, aku akan tetap memaksamu! Kalau perlu akan ku seret! Ku bius! Ku racuni(?)! Kamu harus ke rumah sakit sekarang jug-"

PTAK! PTAK! PTAAAAAK!

"Aku baik-baik saja, kataku! Lagipula demamku sudah turun tauk!" bentak Yesung emosi setelah puas mendamprat wajah tampan Donghae. Akhirnya kesampaian juga keinginan Yesung untuk menggampar wajah tampan Donghae. Walau di sini kasusnya sedikit berbeda.

Donghae meringis kecil.

"Auuh… aku ini artis, loh Hyung… mukaku yang tampan ini adalah modalku…" rintih Donghae dengan _fishy_ _eyes_nya. Yesung memutar _obsidian_nya dengan bosan.

"TIDAK PEDULI!" Donghae langsung pundung di tepi tempat tidur. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kamu belum makan 'kan? Ayo makan!" Yesung menyodorkan mangkuk bubur yang tadi di ambilnya dari atas _coffe_ _table_ Donghae.

Donghae menoleh dengan tampang melas.

"Auu… aku masih kenyang Hyuuungieee~!" rengek Donghae manja.

"Tidak boleh! Jadwalmu padat! Jadi harus banyak makan! Gizimu itu harus tetap terpenuhi! Kamu ini 'kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan! Ayo cepat makan!" Yesung dengan sadis, mempertemukan mangkuk bubur itu dengan pipi mulus Donghae.

Wajar saja kalau Donghae berteriak 'kan?

"GYAAAAH! HYUUUNG! PANAAASSS~!"

"MAKAN!" balas Yesung kejam sambil mengacungkan mangkuk itu ke wajah Donghae. Donghae merintih. Dia merasa sangat teraniaya sekarang.

"Hyungggg… aku tidak lapaaaar… lagipula… aku ini sudah dewasa loh Hyung… sudah bukan dalam masa pertumbuhan lagi…" Donghae masih kukuh mencoba mengubah pikiran otoriter Yesung (_Author_ baru belajar PKN). Yesung memicingkan matanya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa kamu sangat PENDEK?" tanya Yesung polos sambil sengaja menekan kata pendek. _Well_, Donghae memang paling anti sama kata-kata itu.

"…" Donghae menatap jari jempol kakinya dengan sedih. "Aku sudah tambah tinggi 2 cm dari tahun lalu loh, Hyung…"

"Oh ya? Kenapa tampaknya sama saja? Kamu harus banyak makan kalau mau cepat-cepat tinggi! Kamu mau terus-terusan BONTOT begitu?" mungkin karena tinggal terlalu lama dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung jadi suka mem_bully_ orang. Ah, dan yeah. Dia sangat baik dalam 'hobi'nya itu.

Donghae meringis. Harga dirinya jatuh sudah… "P-pokoknya aku tidak lapar!"

"Kamu tidak lapar…?" Donghae mengangguk dengan polos.

"Arraseo." Donghae menatap Yesung dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku yang akan memasak." Donghae memandang Yesung seperti melihat hantu. SEREM!

"Kita lihat, apa kamu akan makan nanti! Oh! Dan akan kupaksa kamu memakannya, Hae aaah~. KAMU TIDAK BISA KABUR." Donghae makin panik mendengar kata-kata penuh cinta Yesung itu.

Yesung hendak berdiri. Tapi lengannya keburu ditahan Donghae. Yesung melirik tajam Donghae yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan _ultimate_ _fishy_ _eyes_nya.

"LEPASKAN."

"YAAA! Hyung! Oke, oke, aku akan makan! Jangan memasak, jebaaaal~…" pinta Donghae memelas. Begini begini, Donghae pernah mencicipi masakan buatan Yesung! Hasilnya? Donghae harus rehat dari dunia keartisannya karena di rawat di UGD selama sebulan penuh! TRAUMATIS!

Yesung tersenyum puas sambil menyodorkan mangkuk itu pada Donghae. Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Hyuuungiiiee~…" panggil Donghae manja.

"Mwo?" sahut Yesung tidak niat.

"Suap dooong~?" Donghae segera mengerahkan semua jurus-jurus aegyo maut yang dipelajarinya dari _Bunny_ hyungnya. Yang tampaknya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Yesung.

"MWO?! SHIRREO! Kamu pikir berapa umurmu, hah?! Makan sendiri!" tolak Yesung keras. Enak saja Donghae minta disuap! Memangnya berapa umurnya, hah?! 5 tahun?! Yesung mengamuk dalam hati.

"Hyuuuuung~…" Donghae bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung. Yesung mendelik. "… Suaaaaap~~~!"

"ANI!"

"Suap!"

"Kubilang tidak tetap tidak!"

"Suaaaap~!"

"BERAPA UMURMU HAH?!"

"19 tahun! Sekarang suaaap, Hyuuuuung~!"

"AIIIISSSHHH! ANI!"

"Suap."

"Ani."

"Suap!"

"Ani!"

"Suap, Hyung!"

"Ani, Ikan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Ikan', Hyung kepala besar!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KEPALA BESAR, DONGSAENG IKAN!"

"HYUUUUUNG! SUAAAAA~PPPP!"

Donghae merengek sambil berguling kesana, berguling kemari dengan cepat.

Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. 'Ternyata penyakit manja Donghae tidak hilang-hilang juga! AIIISH! Kalau begini aku yang akan repot!'

Donghae masih semangat merengek sambil berguling-guling. Yesung menatap Donghae dengan miris. Seakan melihat potret dirinya sendiri saat masih tk. Yeah… seperti inilah kalau Yesung meminta sesuatu pada sang appa, Hangeng. Dia tidak berani meminta kepada ummanya, Heechul. Resikonya terlalu besar!

"Suap! Suap! Suaaap! Su-"

"AIIIIIIIIISHHH! ARRASEO! Hyung akan menyuapmu! Berhenti merengek begitu! Kamu ini namja dewasa, tauk!" bentak Yesung kesal.

Donghae bersorak gembira. Dengan girang dia mengambil posisi berbaring di atas tempat tidur, lalu menatap Yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil memasang wajah malaikatnya. Yesung mendengus kesal. Terpaksa harus dia lakukan! Diraihnya mangkuk bubur yang tadi sempat terbengkalai.

"Aaaaa." Yesung membuka mulutnya seakan menyuruh Donghae untuk mengikutinya. Dia mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur ke wajah Donghae, bermaksud menyuapi.

"…" Donghae menatap Yesung dengan wajah cemberut disertai dengan bibir yang di_pout_kan. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mulut.

Yesung menghela napas. "Ada apa lagi, hah?"

"Hyung membosankan."

Sudut siku-siku Nampak di dahi Yesung. Kalau saja Yesung tidak berhutang budi pada Eunhyuk, dia akan dengan senang hati MEMBACOK WAJAH IKAN DONGHAE!

"Hyung harus lebih seru dooong! Kayak misalnya ada pesawat alien yang mau menembak bumi! Lalu ada _Power Ranger_ datang hendak menyelamatkan dunia! Mereka bertarung di dalam gua!" seru Donghae sambil memperagakan adegan demi adegan dengan kedua tangannya. Yesung menatapnya kesal. "Lalu, lalu! Si _Power Ranger_ bernama Hae, menyelamatkan seorang yeoja cantik jelita bernama Yesungie dari alie-"

"MWO?! AKU JADI YEOJA?!"

PTAS!

Ahhh~… tampaknya itu bunyi tali kesabaran Yesung yang terputus… tolong panggil seseorang untuk menyambungkannya lagi sebelum Yesung melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Donghae panik. "Waaa! Hyuuung! Aku 'kan hanya berimajinasiiii! Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati dooong!"

Yesung mencak-mencak kesal. Tampaknya dia masih bisa mengontrol diri.

"Hyung!"

"MWO?!"

Donghae memasang aegyo _face_nya. "Suappp~!"

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

:

:

"_Power Ranger_ menyadari bahaya tengah mengancam bumi. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam pesawat ali-"

"Hyung! Tidak mungkin _Power Ranger_ bisa semudah itu masuk 'kan? Harus ada tantangannya! Misalnya laser tidak kasat mata, juga anjing penja-"

"Baiklah. Aku akan diam Hyuuuung. Tolong dilanjutkaan~…"

"_Po_-"

"Ah, dan kalau bisa, jangan terlalu datar nada bicaranya, Hyung! Aku sampai merasa ngantuk loh!"

Grrrr….

:

:

"_Power Ranger_ bernama Tom terluka sangat parah! Tetapi, untunglah ada penyihir baik hati yang menyembuhkannya dengan mant-"

"Hyuuuuung! Hyung bagaimana sih?! Nama _Power Ranger_nya itu 'kan aku, Donghae! Dan harusnya yang ngenyembuhin dia itu si yeoja cantik jelita bernama Yesungie dengan cintany-"

"MAKAN!"

HAUP

"UHUK!"

:

:

"Si alien mau masuk ke dalam guaaa!"

"AAAMMM~!" Donghae makan dengan lahap. Sementara Yesung menatap wajah kekanak-kanakan Donghae dengan kesal.

"Lagi! Lagi Hyuuung~!"

"Ya y-"

"Hyuungieee~! Hyung memang paling kereeen~~! Hyung terlihat sangat berkarismaaaa!" oooh~. Sepertinya Donghae berhasil 'mencuri' hati Yesung. Wajah Yesung kini jadi berseri-seri. Polos sekali… "Keren! Ganteng! Imut! SEKSEEEH!" PLAK! "Auuh! U-um, maksudku machoooo~!"

Yesung langsung tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya _mood_nya sedang sangat bagus hari ini~.

"Ayooo~! Hae aaah~! _Power Ranger_ juga mau masuk ke dalam guaaaa~!" dengan penuh semangat, Yesung memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut Donghae. Donghae langsung pucat pasi.

"AYOOO!"

HAP

"LAGIII!"

HAP!

"H-uhuk… Hyu-"

"_POWER RANGER_ TERLEMPAR KELUAAARRR! DIA HARUS MASUK LAGI UNTUK BISA MENYELAMATKAN DUNIAAA~! BUKA MULUTMUUUU, HAE AAAAH~!" sejak kapan Yesung bisa memakai dialek Mokpo?

HAP

"U-ughh! Hyuuu-"

"LAGI!"

HAP

"LAGIIII!"

HAP

"SEKALI LAGIII!"

HAAAP

"LAGI…!"

HAP…

"LAGI…"

Hap…

"Lagi…?"

…

"…" Yesung menatap Donghae yang telah pingsan dengan mulut penuh dengan bubur.

"Um, Donghae ah…? Gwenchana… yo…?" tanya Yesung cemas. Ditepuknya pipi Donghae dengan pelan.

Krik.

"Umm… kurasa tidak. Hehehe. Selamat beristirahat, Hae ahh~! Eh,_ sweet dreams_…?" Yesung dengan cekatan menutupi 'jenazah' Donghae dengan selimut, lalu buru-buru berlari keluar kamar dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

_Poor_ Donghae…

:

:

Nampak seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Nama namja itu Eunhyuk… Eunhyuk menatap jendela kamar di hadapannya yang cukup lebar itu dengan pandangan kosong. Matahari mulai muncul…

"… Mereka sekarang sedang apa ya…?" Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tadi dia sempat mengintip kegiatan YeHae. Donghae tampak sangat bahagia… "…"

'Aku yakin mereka sedang bersenang-senang…' tidak juga, kok.

Tes tes

"… Lho…?" Eunhyuk menutup matanya. "Kenapa aku menangis…? Hahaha… pasti tadi ada debu yang masuk mata…" perlahan, Eunhyuk mulai menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Ha… haha…" Eunhyuk gemetar sambil menatap langit yang mulai terang. "Aku… tidak menangis… aku…"

"Tidak boleh menangis…" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Meski air matanya masih meluncur turun dari sarang _chocolate_ kelamnya. "… Hae… akan memarahiku… jika dia melihatku seperti ini…"

"… Hae…" Eunhyuk menunduk. Air matanya mengucur semakin deras.

"… Aku kesepian…"

"… Rasanya aku sangat sedih… aku tidak punya seorangpun untuk menemaniku…"

"… Bisakah kamu memelukku seperti dulu lagi…? Menemaniku…?"

"Tolong terima aku… apa itu sulit…? Sedikit saja… tolong terima aku… walau hanya sekali, dan untuk sekejap saja…"

"Terima aku. Terima aku sebagai 'Lee Eunhyuk'… bukan 'Park Hyukjae'… bukankah itu tidak sulit, Hae ah…?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa… itu semua perbuatan ummaku… aku tidak melakukan apapun…"

"Jangan membenciku… hiks…"

"… Aku… kesepian, Hae…"

"Aku merindukanmu…"

"Hiks… sangat merindukanmu…"

Eunhyuk tidak peduli lagi. Dia ingin jujur… dia ingin mengatakan semua isi hatinya… walau mungkin hanya Tuhan yang mendengarnya… Eunhyuk memeluk lututnya. Air matanya tetap mengucur deras. Kenapa dadanya terasa sakit sekali…?

"Hiks… hiks… Hae… hiks… appo… hiks…"

Eunhyuk terus menangis. Dia sakit… yah. Dia sakit karena tahu… Donghae pasti senang karena ada Yesung. Dia akan menjadi tidak berguna. Yesunglah yang akan mengurus Donghae. Dan Donghae akan senang. Tidak perlu membentak Eunhyuk lagi. Sudah ada namja yang sangat dicintainya.

Eunhyuk rasa ini keputusan yang baik untuk membawa Yesung kemari. Donghae pasti…

'Hae pasti… akan menjadi seperti dulu lagi… murah senyum… dan lembut… aku bisa melihatnya lagi 'kan…? Melihat Hae-ku yang dulu… meski senyum dan kelembutannya bukan untukku lagi… ijinkan aku melihatnya… walau hanya sekali lagi dalam seumur hidupku…'

'Bukankah itu yang dinamakan pengorbanan cinta…?'

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Hae ah… aku akan membantumu… jangan khawatir… meski aku harus terluka sekalipun… aku akan melindungimu…"

"… Karena aku sangat menyayangimu…"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lirih meski air matanya masih tetap meluncur dari sarang _chocolate_nya. "… Hae… meski cuma sedikit… tapi aku berguna, bukan…?"

'Sedikit saja… aku ingin bisa bermanfaat untukmu…'

:

:

"…"

Tap tap

:

:

_Meanwhile…_

-Kyuhyun'_s House…_

…

CRIP CRIP~…

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

… Apa ini sudah pagi…? Aku menatap jam tanganku. Sudah jam setengah 7…

Aku tidak tidur semalaman suntuk. Aku benar-benar merasa kacau… yang ada di kepalaku kini… hanya Yesung…

Aku malas untuk keluar dari lemari. Aku sudah merasa nyaman di sini. Aku… masih dapat mencium baunya… bau manis dari seorang…

"… Kim Yesung…"

Aku merindukannya. Oke. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku sudah menyakitinya. Tidak mungkin dia akan kembali semudah itu ke rumah ini 'kan…? Tapi tolong… sekali saja… aku ingin bicara padanya. Walau hanya sekali dan untuk beberapa menit saja… detikpun boleh. Aku hanya ingin bilang…

"… Mianhae…"

Sungguh. Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Dia tidak perlu berhubungan lagi denganku kalau dia memang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia menerimaku…

Menerima permintaan maafku…

_Is that wrong_…?

… Dan seingatku, aku tidak memakai piyama kemarin… apa Yesung yang mengganti bajuku…?

"… Pabbo…"

BUK BUK

Hm? Siapa yang menggedor pintu? Awas saja kalau rusak! Dia harus menggantinya dua kali lipat!

BUK! BUK!

Aiiish… biarkan saja deh. Aku lagi malas meladeniny-

BRAK BRAK

"YAK CHOI KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA, ATAU AKAN KUBAKAR RUMAH INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

GUBRAK! BUAK!

Aku jatuh terjengkang. Hasilnya? kepalaku terantuk bagian dalam lemari. "A-auh... S-Sungmin…?!" kenapa namja itu ada di sini?!

"CHOI KYUHYUN! AKU TAHU KAMU DI DALAM! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR RUMAHMU! AHH~… DAN AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH! KALAU DALAM HITUNGAN KELIMA KAMU TIDAK TURUN, AKU AKAN MENYIRAM RUMAHMU DENGAN MINYAK TANAH LALU KUBAKAR! LALU SETELAH KAMU TEWAS TERPANGGANG, MAYATMU AKAN KUBUANG KE LA-"

KRAT!

"O-ommona, aku sudah turun Sungmin ah…" aku ngos-ngosan. Hei! Tidak mudah untuk berlari dari lantai dua ke lantai satu tauk! Aku menatap Sungmin dan… Changmin…? Kenapa kepalanya penuh perban begitu…? Mataku langsung membulat melihat jerigen minyak tanah di tangan kanan Sungmin dan sekotak korek api di tangan kirinya. DIA BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH?! Sadis! Apa dia tidak takut masuk penjara…?!

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali, hah?!" bentak Sungmin. Aiiish, tidak tahukah kamu, aku berlari sekuat tenaga kemari hanya untuk menyelamatkan rumahku ini?! Biaya pembangunannya mahal tauk!

"Mian." mataku masih melototi minyak tanah di tangan Sungmin dengan takut.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Kenapa Yesung ada di luar tadi malam?" interogasi Sungmin.

…? Yesung? Di luar…?

"Hah…?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Oooh… kamu benar-benar seorang jenius, Choi Kyuhyun. Lihatlah, betapa bernafsunya kini cara si Sungminnie memandangmu.

"YAH! Jelaskan padaku, atau aku akan membakarmu!" oke. Aku panik. Apalagi melihat gerak gerik mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang seperti siap menyiramku kapan saja.

"WAAA! Andwae, Sungmin ah! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu! Jinjja!" ujarku panik. Aku memang tidak mengerti!

Sungmin berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang hampir meledak. Wajahnya merah padam, dan dadanya naik turun. Aku deg-degan.

"… Tadi malam, aku melihat Yesung berjalan seorang diri di tengah hujan." aku membelalakkan mataku. "Dia tampak sangat sedih dan menderita…"

"MWO?! Kenapa kamu tidak menahannya?!" sergahku frustasi.

Sungmin mencak-mencak kesal. "Pertama, aku naik bus. Jadi tidak mungkin bisa seenaknya minta turun. Kedua, aku naik bus yang kedap suara. Jadi percuma saja aku berteriak. KETIGA, ada namja yang merupakan kembaranmu ini mengikutiku." ujar Sungmin dingin sambil menunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya. "Dia pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur atap bus. Dengan bodohnya, dia memandangi sambil memanggil namaku! Tentu saja supir bus itu menyuruhku bertanggung jawab! Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendiri, 'kan! Jadi aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diobati!"

Aku mengirim _deathglare_ku pada Changmin. Changmin menunduk salting.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, Choi Kyuhyun." Aku menoleh dan langsung tercekat. Pasalnya, Sungmin kini tengah menatapku dengan luar biasa dingin. Mati aku…

"Kamu juga bersalah di sini." Sungmin menyentuh dadaku dengan telunjuknya. Dia menyeringai manis. "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI…? BAGAIMANA KAMU BISA TINGGAL DENGANNYA, DAN BAGAIMANA KAMU MEMBUATNYA PERGI? Jawab dengan jujur. Matamulah yang berbicara, Kyuhyun ah."

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

_Geez_…

Aku tertangkap.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya. Dari saat dia bertemu dengan Yesung, meminta Yesung menjadi namjachingu palsu untuk membuat Sungmin cemburu, menyuruh Changmin untuk membuntuti Sungmin, hingga… saat Kyuhyun membentak Yesung dan membuat namja manis itu pergi dari rumah.

"…" Changmin membisu setelah Kyuhyun selesai bercerita. Sementara Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Kenapa… kamu mengatakan itu…?" Kyuhyun menunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"KENAPA KAMU MENGATAKAN ITU, HAH?!" bentak Sungmin emosi. Ditariknya kerah piyama Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Sorot matanya berkilat-kilat. "KAMU SADAR DENGAN YANG KAMU KATAKAN?!"

Changmin panik. "U-um, Sungminnim… sebaiknya jangan terlalu kas-"

"DIAM KAMU, BERUANG!" bentak Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin. "KAMU MAU KUJADIKAN UMPAN IKAN, HAH?!"

Changmin langsung mingkem dengan wajah pucat. Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'Dasar tidak berguna!'.

Sungmin kembali menatap manik mata Kyuhyun. "Apa kamu sadar dengan apa yang telah kamu katakan, Tuan Choi…?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Ne…"

"MWO?!"

"NE! AKU SADAR DENGAN YANG KUKATAKAN! Dan aku menyesal! Aku benar-benar menyesal, Sungmin ah!" akhirnya emosi Kyuhyun meledak juga.

Sungmin terpengarah. "…"

Perlahan, Sungmin melepas cengkramannya dari kerah piyama Kyuhyun.

"Kamu tahu? Kamu ini hanya menuruti egomu saja. Dasar egois."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti. Sungmin membuang muka.

Changmin bersuara, "Kyu. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah menyadari, bahwa rasa cintamu untuk Sungmin sudah mati. Kamu melakukan ini semua hanya untuk kepuasan dirimu sendiri! Tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Yesungie sama sekali. Kamu hanya bertindak sesuai egomu, Kyu! Di mana otakmu?!" kini Changmin yang emosi.

"Yesungie pergi! Dan dia pergi karena SALAHMU!" Changmin menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata penuh amarah. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan sayu.

"… Kamu benar…" hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan. Dia… kalut…

Changmin yang tidak tahan melihat wajah Kyuhyun, maju untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Kyu… tenanglah…"

"Kamu babbo, Choi Kyuhyun." Sungmin menghela napas berat.

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cari dia."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Sungmin tengah memandanginya dengan sangat dingin.

"… Hah…?" lagi-lagi seorang Choi Kyuhyun menjadi babbo.

Sungmin berdecak kesal. "Cepat cari dia. Aku tidak melepasmu untuk melihatmu membuat dia menderita!"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Changmin perlahan melepas pelukannya. Di tatapnya wajah sahabatnya itu dengan sedih.

Apa kamu bingung? Biar aku jelaskan. Kyuhyun telah menolak Sungmin. Ya, dia menolak seorang Lee Sungmin…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"… Aku…"

Sungmin menatap _caramel_ penuh penyesalan Kyuhyun.

"… Tidak bisa."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya. "Kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Kyuhyun menunduk dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

'…' sepasang mata kecil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dengan khawatir dari dalam aquariumnya.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Jujur… aku benar-benar bingung! Entah kenapa… rasanya aku sudah tidak merasa berdebar lagi saat bersama dengan Sungmin… debaran itu baru akan muncul saat aku sedang bersama dengan si Pabbo itu…

'Kyu, apa kamu babbo…? Bukankah ini yang kamu inginkan…?! Bukankah kamu meminta Yesung menjadi namjachingumu hanya untuk ini…? Untuk membuat Sungmin melihatmu lagi…? Mengajakmu balikkan lagi?!' suara _Devil_ terdengar. Aku… memang menantikan hari ini… tapi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat…?

'TERLALU CEPAT!? Oh demi Tuhan! Kemana otak jeniusmu hah?! APA KAMU SUDAH KETULARAN SI PABBO ITU?! Sadarlah! Kamu dan Pabbo itu sama sekali tidak ditakdirkan!' jeritan _Devil_ terdengar penuh emosi. Sialan… dasar iblis seenaknya!

'CEPAT KATAKAN, KAMU MENYUKAINYA DAN MAU PACARAN LAGI DENGANNYA!' sungguh…? Apakah itu yang aku inginkan…?

"Aku-"

'Andwae! Kyu! Jebal… jangan bersikap keras kepala begitu… dengarkanlah kata hati terdalammu… lupakah kamu dengan semua pengorbanan yang Yesung lakukan untukmu? Dia menderita Kyu! Tapi, aku yakin dia dapat bertahan sampai sekarang karena ada kamu! Jangan sedangkal itu kamu berpikir!' kali ini si _Angel_ yang nimbrung. Aiiish… jangan membuatku bingung dong…

'Omong kosong! Kamu tahu? Kamu ini orang jahat! Kamu memanfaatkan orang baik seperti si Pabbo itu, demi kepuasanmu sendiri?! Hhahaahah, sudah terlambat jika kamu mau menebusnya! Kamu ini sudah kotor!' jelas si _Devil _panjang lebar. Kurang ajar…

'Oh ya…? Si Yesung mencintainya, tauk! Dan Kyu juga mencintainya!'

'ANI! Si Pabbo itu hanya numpang saja di sini! Kamu harus lebih egois dong!'

'Mwo?! Malaikat itu tidak bisa egois, _Devil_ babbo!'

'Aiiish! Karena inilah aku tidak suka malaikat! Jangan mengataiku babbo, Pabbo!'

'Grrrr! Pokoknya Kyu mencintai Yesung!'

'Oh ya? Kamu punya bukti?!'

'Tidak!'

'Gyaahahahha! Kenapa semua malaikat yang kukenal babbo semua, sih?!'

'Enak saja! Aku ini termasuk dalam klub malaikat paling jenius kamu tahu?! Dasar babbo!'

'Cih, yang penting. Kurasa Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Yesung. Dia hanya tergoda dengan tubuh mulusnya itu!' dasar _Devil _kurang ajar!

'Kamu memang iblis paling mesum yang pernah kukenal!'

'Kamu juga! Malaikat mesum!'

'Ish! Sudah ah! Kyu! Aku mohon… lihatlah dalam hatimu. Jangan pernah terpengaruh. Ikuti saja kata hatimu! Kamu tahu, meski kamu dan si Yesung sangat berbeda, tapi ada satu hal yang menyamakan kalian!' si _Angel_ menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Aku menggigit bibirku.

'Heh?! Memangnya apa yang menyamakan mereka?! Jangan asal bicar-'

'Cinta!' potong _Angel_ cepat.

'MWO?!'

'Cintalah yang menyamakan mereka. Meski kalian awalnya tidak ditakdirkan bersama, tapi aku yakin Tuhan telah menggariskan bahwa kalian akan saling jatuh cinta! Lawanlah takdir itu! Buat dia menjadi seperti yang seharusnya! Jangan pernah… menyerah Kyu… cinta tidak mengenal kata takdir! Karena itu. Kumohon Kyu… coba ingat-ingat lagi. Apa yang tidak kamu rasakan saat bersama Sungmin, tapi kamu rasakan saat bersama Yesung…?'

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ah… debaran…? Aku tidak pernah merasakan debaran lagi saat bersama Sungmin. Kini… hanya si Yesung… yang membuatku merasakannya…

'Nah. Itu kamu sadar. Kamu hanya perlu berjuang! Kamu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan?' tanya si _Angel_ dengan mata berbinar-binar. _Devil _melengos.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

'Kalau begitu, segera katakan padanya!' seru si _Angel_ dengan semangat 45.

Aku menatap _Devil _yang sedang melipat tangan kecilnya di depan dada. '… Aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi kali ini aku setuju. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga! Jangan sampai kamu berani membuat si Pabbo itu menangis! Atau… aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!'

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu? Kyunnie! Ada apa…?" suara Sungmin menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"H-hah…?" aku terkejut saat mendapati wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Kamu melamun hampir semenit ini seperti orang gila!" dengus Sungmin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. "Jadi…?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?" mianhae. Otakku sedang sulit mencerna hal-hal seperti itu sekarang. Jadi agak lola.

"AIIISH! Jawabanmu! Cepat jawab! Apa kamu masih mencintaiku?!" Sungmin terlihat emosi.

Aku…

Perlahan aku tersenyum lembut. 'Gomawo.'

"Mian. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Sungmin menatapku dengan penuh kehancuran. Ya… aku pantas mendapatkan tatapan itu.

PLAK

Ah, aku juga pantas mendapatkan itu.

"Yesung!" Aku menatap _chocolate_ beningnya yang mulai berair.

"Kamu mencintai si Yesung itu 'kan?!" aku menunduk. Sejujurnya… aku juga masih ragu. Apa benar aku mencintai si Yesung…? Atau aku hanya sedang jenuh dengan si Sungmin…?

'WOI!' _Angel_ dan _Devil _menatapku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku cuek bebek.

"… Molla." jawabku jujur. Sungmin menatap _caramel_ku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Kamu pikir… perasaan orang itu mainan…?" aku dapat mendengar getaran di suaranya. "KAMU PIKIR PERASAANKU INI APA?!"

Aku meringis kecil. Sungguh… Sungmin terlihat sangat menakutkan kini. "Aku…"

"Kamu hanya suka memainkan perasaan orang, Choi Kyuhyun…"

Aku menggeleng. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu…

"… Kuharap Yesung akan baik-baik saja." gumam Sungmin tidak jelas. Chocolatenya menatapku lagi dengan tajam. "Jangan buat dia menderita." kini kata-katanya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Atau kamu akan menyesal."

Tap tap tap

Krieeet

Blam.

:

:

"… Mianhae…" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Krieeet…

Kubuka pintu kamarku dengan perlahan. Di sana, ada dia. Namja yang selama ini entah kenapa membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya… Kim Jongwoon…

Tap tap tap

Aku berhenti melangkah tepat di samping tempat tidur yang dia tempati. Kutatap raut wajahnya yang sangat tenang. Dia… tampak sangat manis di mataku…

"…" kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengusap pipi chubbynya.

"Hng…" dia melenguh sedikit. Tapi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbangun. Tanganku berpindah sasaran. Kini bibir cherrynya. Aku memandangi bibir plum itu dengan lekat. Tampak sangat manis…

Tanpa sadar, aku memajukan wajahku dengan perlahan.

Chu~

Manis… itulah yang pertama kupikirkan saat merasakan bibirnya. Ya. Aku menciumnya. Kenapa bibir ini… terasa begitu manis…? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal… waktu aku mencium Sungmin dulu saat kami masih pacaran, rasanya tidak semanis ini… juga, tidak sememabukkan ini…

Namja aneh.

Perlahan, aku mulai memberanikan diri melumat bibirnya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti!

"Hmngh…" terdengar lenguhan Yesung. Sepertinya dia menikmati lumatanku. Aku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol diri sendiri! Aku semakin ganas melumat bibir cherrynya yang sangat menggoda.

Dia… namja yang sangat hangat…

Ya. Aku kini menyadarinya. Aku mencintainya…

'Akhirnya kamu sadar juga~…' si _Angel_ tersenyum bahagia dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sementara si _Devil _membuang muka, tapi tangannya asyik memegang kamera video yang merekam gerak-gerik KyuSung.

Aku tersenyum di sela ciumanku. Tuhan, apa aku boleh mencintainya…?

"Hngh… andwae… hnhhh…" Yesung tampak mengigau. "Hyuuung… jangan menciumku seperti itu…"

DEG

Hyung…? Aku menatap wajah Yesung dengan pandangan horor.

Hei, Pabbo. Siapa yang kamu pikirkan di saat kita berciuman, heum…?

:

:

"… Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi… Hyung… aku... sudah mencintai orang lain. Mianhae."

* * *

Aku menatap pemandangan malam berhiaskan bintang khas kota Seoul dari balkon rumahku. Pikiranku melayang-layang di kejadian tadi. Saat si Yesung menyebut 'Hyung' itu. Siapa…? Sialan… apa aku cemburu…? Aku menghela napas berat seraya bertopang dagu.

'K-Kyu…? Jangan kalut begitu dong… siapa tahu itu hanya saudara namjanya! Bukan siapa-siapa…' si _Angel_ berusaha menghiburku. Aku menyeringai _evil_. _Angel_ hanya terkesiap melihat seringaiku. Yang pasti, jika aku menyeringai begini, itu pertanda moodku sedang sangat buruk! Dan kurasa, _Angel_ tahu itu!

'…' _Devil _hanya memandangiku.

'Jebal, Kyu… jangan berprasangka dulu…' mohon _Angel_. Haha. Kamu pikir semudah itu? Aku merasa sakit tahu. SAKIT!

_Angel_ menatapku dengan miris. 'Tapi, Kyu…'

BERHENTI BERBICARA SEAKAN-AKAN KAMU MENGERTI AKU!

_Angel_ menunduk dengan sedih. Si _Devil _buka suara, 'Kamu tahu Kyu? Kamu harus bisa menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa.'

Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.

'Tapi kamu masih bertingkah seperti bocah.' ucap _Devil _dengan wajah datarnya. Aku mendengus.

Tahu apa kalian? Kalian menyebalkan.

'Tentu saja kami tahu.' _Angel_ menatapku dengan senyum manisnya. 'Kami, adalah bagian dari dirimu juga.' sambung si _Devil_. 'Kami adalah bagian dari sifatmu.'

'Kamu tahu, Kyu? Tidak seharusnya si _Devil _ini mengatakan hal yang benar. Tapi lihat dia kini,' _Angel_ melirik _Devil _dengan senyum merekah. 'Dia melakukan ini semua demi kamu.' wajah _Devil _sukses memerah. 'C-cerewet!'

Aku…

Tap tap

Aku seketika terbelalak. Apa itu… Yesung…? Hatiku berdesir pelan.

"Kyu, kamu sedang memikirkan apa?" suara Yesung terdengar. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal saat mendengar suaranya. Apakah itu salah…?

Aku tidak menjawab. Lidahku terasa kelu sekarang.

"Oh ya Kyu. Mana tamu yang tadi kamu bilang?" tanyanya lagi. Aiiish… bisakah kamu diam…? Pikiranku sedang kalut tauk…

Hening…

"Kyu… gwenchanayo…?" aku dapat mendengar nada khawatir dalam perkataannya barusan.

Aku juga dapat mendengar langkahnya yang mulai mendekatiku.

… Jangan. Dekati. Aku.

"Berisik…"

"Huh?"

"Kamu berisik!" bentakku emosi. _Angel_ menatap wajah Yesung dengan panik.

'K-Kyu… hentika-'

JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!

Si _Angel_ langsung menunduk. Sesekali dia melirik wajah Yesung yang entah seperti apa. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Ish! 'Gwenchanayo?' katanya?! Jangan sok perhatian padaku! Itu… menyakitkan, kamu tahu…? Kamu masih bisa mengatakannya?! Aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Kyu…?" dia bertanya lagi. Aku menghela napas berat.

"… Tadi Sungmin datang…" ucapku pelan. Tapi aku yakin namja di belakangku ini mampu mendengarnya. Angel menggeleng kuat-kuat. 'Jangan Kyu!'

"E-eh…?" suara Yesung terdengar bergetar.

'KYU!'

"… Dia… memintaku untuk berpacaran lagi dengannya…" aku memandangi kota Seoul dengan tatapan kosong. _Angel_ menatap Yesung dengan wajah sedih. _Devil _menunduk. Mianhae. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi…

"O-oh ya…? Lalu… apa kamu menerimanya…?" hahaha… sebegitu inginkah kamu pergi dariku, Pabboya…? Aku merasakan sakit, Pabbo. Sakit…

'K-Kyu…' _Angel_ berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kh…"

"… Kyu…?" dan satu kata darinya itu, mampu membuat emosiku meledak.

"SIALAN! Aku membencimu, Kim YESUNG!" kenapa?! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja sepertimu?! Namja yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku! Aku…

'Kyu…' cahaya _Angel_ mulai menghilang. Dia tampak sangat lesu. Mata sayunya memandangiku. Jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu.

Aku tidak suka.

"Mwo…?" jebal… jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu… sebegitu tidak pekakah kamu akan perasaanku?! Apa kamu tidak tahu, bahwa aku merasa sangat terluka?! Apalagi saat kamu memanggil nama orang lain saat kita berciuman?! Kamu pikir, aku ini apa?!

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Mendung…? Sejak kapan langit jadi mendung…? Menyebalkan…

Sialan. Tuhan… jebal, cegah aku bicara! Cegah aku-

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!" -sebelum aku mengatakannya…

Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya… tapi, mulutkulah yang seenaknya bicara… hei, Pabbo… kumohon jangan salah sangka. Aku mencintaimu…

Jebal… Tuhan… bisakah sekali saja, aku jujur padanya…?

Tes… tes… tes…

Hujan mulai turun… apakah Engkau juga mempermainkanku…?

… Uljimma… kenapa kamu menangis, Pabbo…? Jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku…

"Hiks… hiks…"

Sial… tanpa bisa kucegah, air mataku turun semakin deras, seiring bertambah derasnya hujan. Kenapa kamu harus terisak seperti itu…? Tolong hentikkan…

Aku… sudah tidak bisa menarik kata-kataku lagi… ego? Ya… bilang saja aku ini menuruti egoku. Aku… tidak bisa.

'Kyu… kenapa kamu… aku… sama sekali tidak senang…' ucap _Angel_ pelan. Sayap kecilnya mengepak lemas.

Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk senang?!

'…' Perlahan _Angel_ menghilang tanpa bekas. _Devil _memandangiku.

Mwo? Kamu tidak mau menghilang?! Sana, hibur teman malaikatmu itu!

'Pertama, dia bukan temanku. Kedua, aku mau melihat sampai akhir.' balas _Devil _datar.

… Terserah.

JRASSSHHHH

Ck. Kenapa hujannya semakin deras?!

… Dingin…

"Hhhh…" sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam.

Akupun berbalik dengan wajah _stoic_. Aku tidak mau melirik wajah Yesung kini. Aku hanya akan… merasa bersalah. Aku yakin wajahnya sangat memilukan… aku dapat merasaan sorot penuh luka darinya…

Cpak… cpak… cpak…

Aku berhenti melangkah tepat di sampingnya.

… Dapat kurasakan deru napasnya.

"…" kami hanya diam. Tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Aku meliriknya sedikit. Dia sedang menunduk. Menunduk dengan wajah yang…

Entah kenapa membuatku merasa terluka… Pabbo… jangan pasang wajah begitu… tidak tahukah kamu…? Aku merasa sangat sakit… aku tidak mau… melihatmu yang seperti ini… jebal… jangan buat wajah seperti itu… kamu mau aku melakukan apa…? Aku bukanlah namja yang sesempurna yang orang katakan…

Cpak… cpak…

Aku akhirnya benar-benar berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

BRUGH

Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku di tempat tidur _king_ _size_-ku. Tidak kupedulikan kemejaku yang basah kuyup. Aku hanya ingin segera tidur, dan melupakan hari ini. Berharap aku akan segera terbangun, tanpa mengingat semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Yeah… aku ingin melupakan semuanya…

_Devil _memandangiku dengan sorot mata penuh amarah. 'Kamu babbo, Choi Kyuhyun.'

Aku tahu. Aku tahu.

_Devil _langsung menghilang. Aku menghela napas berat.

'… Mianhae…'

* * *

Dingin… kenapa sekelilingku terasa dingin sekali…? Dapat kurasakan tubuhku gemetaran… appo…

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Aku di sini…"

…? Siapa itu…? Dia menggenggam tanganku...? Aku… merasa nyaman…

"Mianhae, tapi aku akan sedikit lancang…"

Ini cuma perasaanku saja…? Atau ada yang membuka bajuku…?

… Bau yang harum…

Chu~

… Yesung…?

"Mianhae telah mengganggu hidupmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, jika itu memang maumu…"

"Annyeong… Choi Kyuhyun… sekali lagi, gomawo untuk segalanya. Semoga kamu bahagia…"

Tap tap tap

Ceklek…

… Jangan pergi.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

:

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

Sungmin dan Changmin sudah pulang.

Kyuhyun memandangi sebuah aquarium yang tergeletak di atas counter dapur.

Ya, si Ddangkomma. Ternyata Yesung tidak membawanya.

"Apa dia melupakanmu? Kasihan sekali…" ucap Kyuhyun prihatin. Ddangkomma mendelik ke arahnya dengan kesal. 'Appa hanya tidak sengaja!' hohoho, kura-kura yang malang.

"… Tapi… apa-apaan ini…?" Kyuhyun memandangi keadaan dapurnya yang tampak sangat… wow.

"Pasti perbuatan si Pabbo…" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Ia lantas memandangi mangkuk berisi Baesuk di tangannya. Baunya harum. "Dia bersusah payah membuatkan ini untukku…?"

Ddangkomma mengangguk. 'Tentu saja! Dan ini semua salahmu, karena 'appa' pergi! Dasar namja evil!' rutuk Ddangkomma kesal.

"… Kim Jongwoon…" Kyuhyun memainkan mangkuk itu dalam genggamannya. Matanya menatap minuman itu dengan sayu.

SRUP…

Perlahan, Kyuhyun meminum hasil kerja keras Yesung itu.

"… Enak."

Meski sudah dingin, tapi rasanya… enak.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dia merasa sangat frustasi sekarang…

Ddangkomma memandangi Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi. 'Tentu saja enak! Dia membuatkan minuman itu untukmu, dengan penuh cinta kamu tahu! CINTA!' tolong seseorang panggilkan dokter hewan. Ada kura-kura yang mulai kehilangan kendali di sini…

Kyuhyun menatap jendela dapurnya yang lumayan besar.

"Pabbo… kamu di mana…?"

:

:

_Meanwhile…_

-EunHae'_s Apartement…_

Yesung sedang menemani Eunhyuk makan di meja makan apartemen besar itu.

"Jadi, anda memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya, Yesungsshi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap manik Yesung. Yesung telah menceritakan alasannya mandi hujan semalaman.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Perlahan dia mengangguk.

"… Tabahlah." Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. Yesung mengangguk tanpa lupa memasang senyum manisnya.

"Aku tahu. Kamsahamnida." ujar Yesung pelan. Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

… Hening. Eunhyuk tidak mau mengganggu Yesung yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia hanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung yang berwajah sendu.

BRAK!

"Hoi, Eunhyuk ah~!" sebuah suara berat dari belakang mengagetkan Yesung.

"E-eh, Ahjussi. Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau makan~! Jangan panggil aku ahjussi dong! Panggil appa saja!" tegas orang itu.

Dengan _slow_ _motion_, Yesung menoleh. Seketika wajahnya memucat.

"Hm? Bukankah kamu…?"

Yesung seakan melihat hantu.

'AHJUSSI YANG MAU BUANG HAJAT TADI!?' oh ayolah! Yesung ingin melupakan pengalaman pahit itu! Bisakah sekaliii saja, takdir tidak mempermainkannya?!

Yesung dan ahjussi kekar itu saling bertukar pandang(lagi).

"U-um, ini Kim Jongwoon. Dia teman baik Donghaesshi." Eunhyuk berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan Yesung pada ahjussi kekar itu.

Ahjussi itu merengut. "Jangan terlalu formal memanggil Donghae! Bukankah kamu lebih tua darinya, Eunhyuk ah?"

Eunhyuk menunduk. "Um, mianhamnida, Appa."

Ahjussi kekar itu menepuk lembut kepala Eunhyuk. Seutas senyum lebar tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. "Gwenchana. Hm, jadi nama kamu Jongwoon?"

Yesung dengan buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya. "N-ne. Kim Jongwoon imnida. Ahjussi bisa memanggilku Yesung. Uuuum… mianhae soal yang tadi… saya benar-benar tidak sengaja…"

Ahjussi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Gwenchana! Jangan terlalu merendah begitu, Yesung ah! Anggap saja kejadian tadi kenang-kenangan~!" Yesung menelan ludah. Kalau boleh sih… dia ingin segera melupakannya… secepat mungkin… lebih cepat lebih baik…

"Loh? Appa sudah bertemu dengan Yesungsshi?" Eunhyuk menatap duo maut(?) itu dengan heran.

Ahjussi itu mengangguk, lalu dengan mulut embernya dia berkata, "Nde, si Yesung ini tadi membuka pintu kamar mandi saat aku sedang berusaha b-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA! Um! Um! Ahjussi! Silahkan dudukk! Biar saya ambilkan nasinya, yah!" dengan senyum manis, Yesung buru-buru mendorong ahjussi malang itu untuk duduk di kursi, lalu mulai menyendokkan nasi goreng buatan Eunhyuk ke dalam piring.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya. Ahjussi menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Tap-"

"Lebih. Baik. Ahjussi. Makan. Dulu. YA." Yesung menyodorkan sepiring penuh nasi goreng kepada sang ahjussi dengan aura setan yang pekat.

GLEK

Tanpa banyak bicara, ahjussi bermulut 'nakal' itu mulai makan dengan sangat tidak tenang. Bagaimana mau tenang?! Si Yesung mengawasinya dengan wajah yang super sadis.

Eunhyuk ikut melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa banyak bicara.

:

:

"Eh?! Itu appanya si Donghae?!" Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Kini sang ahjussi telah pergi dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak -yang ketahuan bohongnya. "Aduuuh. Aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan…"

"Gwenchana, Yesungsshi. Appa pasti mengerti kok." Eunhyuk menenangkan Yesung yang sedang panik.

"Hooh… syukurlah kalau begitu… Hng? Kamu tadi memanggilnya 'appa', Eunhyuksshi? Apa kamu saudaranya Donghae? Kukira kamu hanya asisten pribadinya?" tanya Yesung polos.

Eunhyuk terkejut di beri pertanyaan begitu. "Ha-hah?! A-aniyo. Um… saya mau cuci piring dulu, ne Yesungsshi. Anggap saja rumah sendiri… p-permisi," dengan buru-buru, Eunhyuk mengangkat piring-piring kotor, lalu berlari menuju dapur. Yesung hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. 'Apa aku salah bicara ya…?'

Yesung mendengus. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela ruang makan yang cukup besar.

"… Kyu… kamu sedang apa sekarang…?"

* * *

…

Cinta… tidak mengenal muslihat.

Cinta… tidak mengenal dusta.

Cinta… hanya mengenal cinta.

Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya cinta. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?

Tapi terkadang, kita membuat cinta itu berubah… dari yang seharusnya.

Dengan keegoisan… dengan kemunafikan… dengan semua hal yang menguntungkan diri sendiri…

Melupakan hal yang penting… demi sebuah hal tidak berarti.

Bukankah manusialah yang salah…? Kenapa menyalahkan Tuhan? Kenapa menyalahkan takdir?

Manusia sungguh mahluk yang bodoh.

Manusia mahluk yang bodoh karena memiliki hati. Memiliki perasaan dan sifat.

Mereka adalah mahluk yang sangat egois.

Mereka bisa membenci, melukai, mendendam, menyakiti, bahkan… membunuh.

Tapi mereka juga bisa mencintai, mengobati, melindungi, menyayangi, bahkan… menghidupkan sesuatu yang telah mati.

Bukankah kita harus bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai manusia?

Apakah kamu bersyukur…? Atau malah mengutuk Tuhan…?

…

"Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti."

"Mencintaimu, adalah keinginanku."

"Dan aku membutuhkanmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu…"

…

Bukankah perbedaan cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis…?

…

_Can we come back…?_

* * *

TBC

Next Chapt:

"Yesungsshi, bisakah anda ikut bersama kami…?"

"… Arraseo."

"Bantu aku."

"Mianhae tapi… aiish… ini merepotkan…"

"… Yesung? Yesungie! Yesungi-"

PRAAANGG

"AAAH!"

"BERHENTI BERKATA, SEAKAN-AKAN KAMU INI SUCI, PARK HYUKJAE!"

"… Mianhae, saya… memang kotor…"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Hae ah?!"

"Eunhyuksshi… gwenchanayo…?"

"… Nde. Gomawo…"

"Jebal… jangan pasang wajah begitu…"

Selesaiii~! Ikkh… chapt depan kok kayaknya… gak seru banget ya…?=,= Yah! Ucchan akan berusaha!

Hmmm… di chapt lalu… FICNYA KEITALIC SEMUAAAAA!*nangis guling-guling* APA?! APA YANG SALAAAAH!? Hiks hiks… sepertinya untuk menjadi seorang penulis yang baik, Ucchan harus setres dulu kali ya…(udah stress dari sononya.)

Tapi untunglah readerdeul tampak tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya…*readerdeul melotot* uuum! Ucchan akan berusahaaaa! Bagaimana?! Apa masih keitaliccc!?

Hmph… UAS semakin dekat… ommo, ommo, ommo… apa yang harus kulakukaaaaan~! Ucchan pengen bunuh diri!#PLAK!

Hiks hiks… MTK… hiks hiks… Fisika… hiks hiks… kenapa tidak ada ulangan fic aja sih…?#Rajamed

So, karena masalah UAS itu, mungkin Ucchan bakalan ngaret. Mianhaeee~! Moga-moga masih ditunggu un!:(

Tapi ini sudah panjang 'kan? Ceritanya sampai 6000-an loh wordsnya.

KRIK.

HIKS

YOSH! Sekarang Ucchan mau ngebales review dulu ne! Gomawo udah repot-repot review ne~! Ucchan seneng banget~!:3

* * *

Annyeoooong~! Kita ketemu lagi dalaaaaaam, BABAK REVIIIEEEWW~!*BGM: Sherlock-Shinee. Bedanya, ini jadi 'Ucchan is back… Ucchan is back…'*#PLAK! Hhuhuhuhu, Ucchan berterima kasih karena readerdeul mau ngereview fic ini~! Huks huks, gomawoooo~!TwTv

YAK! Mulaaaai~!

lee minji elf: "Hola! Kkekeke, Kyu ja'at! Um, yang nemu Sungie tuh Hyukkie~! Aaah, kayaknya chapt ini Ucchan belum bisa. Mungkin chapt depan atau lusa~#PLAK! Gwenchanaa~! Yang penting udah review di chapt ini~!XD Ai~ai! Gomawo reviewnya na, Minji chan!"

ranimaharsi: "Annyeong~! Kkkekekek! Ucchan geregetan!XD hmm~! Mungkin setelah Ucchan mati nanti~!#PLAK! Eeeh, apa ini UPLAT? Mianhae ne! Kalau bukan!T.T yak! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chan~!"

Liekyusung: "Haiii, Lie chaan! Jinjjaaaa~…?QAQ #rebut Yeyeppa, langsung bawa ke penghulu(dihajar Clouds) Nyahahah! Ucchan suka kegajean!(?) okay~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaaan~!"

CheftyClouds: "Hoyaaaaaaa… Ucchan udah lanjut~! Nde~! Bener tuh… seme-seme babbo!#Slaped Uwaaa?! Jinjja? Um… kalau begitu… boleh Ucchan minta mood buat ngatasin setress MTK…?0V0*turtle eyes*(Efty chan muntah2) okay! Gomawo reviewnya ne Efty chaaan~!"

Daevict024: "Moshi moshi, Vict chaan~!XD um, sebenarnya sih gak tega, tapi AYUK DEH~!(nyiepin gergaji mesin*?*)#PLAK! Kkeke, Kyukyu memang nakal!XC okay! Ini UPTIR(?) bukan? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Vict chaan~!"

hera3424: "Hi~! Ommonaaa… dibilang begitu Ucchan jadi kepengen makan es campur… masa? Ucchan lebih gila lagi loh…*ngaku-ngaku* YAA~! Gomawooo! Ucchan seneng kalau Hera chan suka!XD okay! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hera chan~!"

yesunghyunggue90: "Hello, Gue chaan~! Jinjja? Kekeke, udah diplot siiih…=w= *ngangguk2* aniyo~! Yang nemuin Sungie lope-lope(BUAKH) si Hyukkie~!XD Yikes… uum, apa ini lama? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Gue chaan~!"

Reishipper: "Annyeong, Rei chaaan~! Huaaaaa… Ucchan nggak salah apa-aapaaaaa~!*nangis* jinjja?! Aiiish~! Ucchan jadi malu!(tabok Rei chan) #PLAK! Yosh! Ini sudah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Rei chaaan~!"

libra love clouds: "Hup~ hup~ Libra chan~!(?) Kkekeke, begitulah~!=w= uum! Yeppa ntar sakit, reader nyalahin Ucchan!(gaje) xixixixix, begitukah?*garuk2 kepala* #PLAK! Iyaaa~! Wajah guru sama temen-temen Ucchan konyol bangeeet~!(dihajar temen sekelas) buuu, Ucchan tuh keren~! Bukan luucuuu!(abaikan) yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gimana? Gomawo reviewnya ne Libra chaaan~!"

idda KyuSung: "Nde! Kyu terlalu emosi!=,= yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut~! MWOOO?! Jinjjaro?! Hiks hiks… Ucchan terharu, un… SROOOT!*seka ingus pake baju Sungminnie#ditinju* gomawo reviewnya ne, Idda chaaan~!"

ChoHyunsungie: "Huweeee! Ucchan nggak bersalaaaah!*nangis guling-guling* IIIK! Yeppa cuma bisa nikah sama Ucchan!#PLAK! Aiish… yadong deh, kamuuu~! … Ucchan juga sebenarnya kepengen…#PLAK! Tapi karena ratenya T… ya sudahlah. Huweeeeee! Mianhaaaaeee! Ucchan kan bukan manusiaaa! Ehhhh, salah! Maksudnya, Ucchan juga manusia biasaa!T0T uwwaaa… ternyata Sun chan kere ya…#PLAK! Becanda~! Uwaaa! Kembarankuuu~!*huggg~!* mari kita sama-sama, hancurkan MTK dan FISIKA!*mata berapi-api* hiiiks, mianhaeee~! Okay! Akan Ucchan usahakan deeeh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sun chaan~!"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Haihai, Dewi chaan~! Um, iya, Yesungie pergi~! Jadi kyuppa sama Ucchan sekarang~!#PLAK! Becandaaa! Jangan tatap Ucchan seperti itu! ntar jatuh cinta looh!(Dewi chan bergidik) nasib Yesung'mu'? Sungie milik Ucchaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!DX#plak! Um, apakah ini cepat?0.0 yak, gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi chaan~!"

tiaa: "Hhoohoh, baguslah kalau begitu~!X3 yosh! Apa ini UPLAT? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tiaa chaaan~!"

ajib4ff: "Annyeong, Aji chaan~! Kikiki! Ucchan geregetan!XD iiih, itu Ucchan~~!XD Ihhhh, itu juga Uccchaaaaaaan~~!#PLAK! Mwooo? Hampiiir? Aiiish! Akan Ucchan usahakan, Aji chan nangis termehek-mehek!(?) boleh kok! …HAH?! Um… bagaimana dirimu bisa tahu…? Apa kamu seorang mata-mata…?=.=a#PLAK! Kekek, liat aja deh, nanti~! Si Eunhyukkie~! Nde! Ucchan tidak lupa kok! Itu pas Sungie balik kerumah Kyunnie lagi kan? Hohhooh, sudah Ucchan pikirkan matang2(Ehem, ehem~!)! Yoosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chaan! Nado sehat-sehat selaluuu~!"

evilcloud: "Evil chan… itulah yang dinamakan takdir kehidupan…#PLAK! Dirumah Ucchaaan~~!XD#PLAK! Becanda. Dia nginep diapartemennya EunHae~! Umm, itu si Sungmin kayaknya. Apa ini sudah cepat? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Evil chaaan~!"

TamamaChan23: "Moshi moshi, Tamama chaan~! Hm~! Okay! Ucchan udah tampung! Gomawo sarannya ne! Gwenchanaa~!XD Ucchan seneng Tamama chan mau bagi-bagi ide~! Yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Tamama chaan~!"

Asha lightyagamikun: "Huwaaaaa… kayaknya? Kkekek, masa…? AIIISH! Jangan dekati namjachingu Ucchan!#PLAK! Yeeee! EPIL BABBOOOO~!#dibakar SparKyu. Ekkeke, Mianhaeee~! Hyukkie memang akan sangat menderita di fic ini! Tapi jangan khawatir! Endingnya bagus kok untuk EunHae~!(Reader: tambah khawatir…) okay! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Asha chan~!"

Guest: "Hola, Est chaan! Huum, si Changmiiin~! Ucchan yang nolong… …Oke. Si Eunhyuk. Jangan terus-terusan ngasih tatapan penuh cinta(?) begitu dooong~! Kyunnie cintanya sama Ucchan!XD #PLAK! Gwenchana~~! Bagaimana? Apa sekarang bisa ngasih saran lagi? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Est chaaan~~!XD"

won: "Waaah, On chan! Yeppa bahagia sama Ucchan kok…#PLAK! Hm! Hm!*ngangguk2*. Yooosh! Nih Ucchan bales~! Chcuhchuuhcuhcuhcuhcuhucuchuhc~(?) *cium Eunhyukkie sama Haeppa~*#PLAK! Gomawo review, semangat, sama kecupannya ne, On chaaan~~!*komplit*XD"

Oh Hyunsung: "Xixixixi~!XD#plak! Si Eunhyukkie yang nolong~! Sudah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyun chaaan! Ngomong2 mianhae ne, chapt lalu namanya jadi Hyung…=_=' Ucchan benar-benar miiisss! Jeongmal mianhaeee!"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Kekkekee, kalau Kyunnie nggak bilang begitu, nih ff nggak bakal kayak gini~!XD kkekeke, memang sudah disengaja~! Si Changminnie~! Huum, kayaknya si Eunhyukkie~! Ekkeke, gwenchana~! Ucchan bisa jawab lebih banyak lagi!(?) sudah Ucchan lanjut~! Oh yeaah~! Ucchan sangat menikmati hari liburnya~!XD sayangnya… hari Kamis mesti balik buat nyapu2… rusak deh, liburannya…T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Trin chaaan~~!"

DySparClouds: "Kyaaaaaaa… namanya juga eviil~!X9 nggak, nggak. Yeppa udah mutusin buat tinggal sama Ucchan!XD kekeke, lihat saja nanti deh~ kalau mood Ucchan lagi bagus!XP#PLAK! Yooossssh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaaan~!:D"

rinny . agustya: "Nyahahhaha! iya!#PLAK! Hm~ ide yang bagus~! Akan Ucchan siksa deh~!*nyiepin racun tikus(?)*#BLETAK! Okay, gomawo reviewnya ne, Rinny chaaan~~!X3"

* * *

Uhee… selesai juga… Ucchan puyeng…= ='' tapi tetep suka baca reviewnyaaa~!XD Mianhae kalau ada yang terlewat ne! Ucchan khilaf(?)!

Eh iya… katanya bulan Mei ini Yeppa udah wamil ya…? Tanggal 6 lagi...

…SHIRREOOO! Kenapa harus secepat ini?! Bulan depan?! BULAN DEPAN?! BISA DIHITUNG HARIIII!#Plak! Ucchan hanya bisa merenungi nasib selama 2 tahun ke depan dalam kamar mandi…

Pray The Best For Sungie, Teuki, n Chullie…

Perasaan… Korea tambah panas aja… jangan perang dulu dooong… tunggu kira-kira… 2298 baru kalian perang. Itu mau sampai mampuspun tak apa-apalah...#PLAK! Hiks, hiks… Yeppa… moga-moga kamu tidak ditarik jadi tentara betulan… Teukppa juga… Chullie 'kan udah mau keluar uuun… rindu sama Cinderella deh… *mumble mumble*

Yosh! Kenapa pada mellow begini siiiih~!? Ayo semangaaat! Yeppa pasti pulang dengan selamat!

Oooh… dan awas saja kalau ada HOAX yang bilang YEPPA SUDAH MATI KARENA BLALBALBALBALBALBALB! NGGAK ADA KERJAAN KAMU!(author emosi)

Uum… apa chapt ini gaje? Oh yeah. Pasti gaje sekaliii~!XD nah, karena itu, minta saran-sarannya ne~! Ucchan akan senaaang sekali kalau kalian mau ngebantu~!:* Ucchan masih harus banyak belajaaaar~! Moga-moga readerdeul mau ngebantuin deh!

Yosh, Ucchan nggak mau cereweet~!

So,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK) please~~?


	9. Love Is Hurts

YAAK~! Annyeong! Ketemu sama Ucchan lagi~! Hehehe, apa ini UPLAT?#Digampar rame-rame.

Huuum… Yeppa wamil… yah, nanti bahasnya dibawah saja deh! Balik ke fic.

UWAAAAAAAAAAA~~~! Akhirnya chapt lalu SEMPURNA(?)~! Nggak kebold, nggak ke italic jugaa~! Kekhekhekhehkekhe! Ucchan legaaa…

Hng… bicara apa lagi ne? wordsnya udah terlalu banyak…

Oh ya, chapt ini kebanyakan Ucchan dedikasikan untuk EunHae. Tapi masih gajee~! Nanti saja yah, penjelasannya. Kapan-kapan.#PLAK! Disini, Sungie belum ketemu sama Kyunnie oppa. Itu juga nanti aja deh.#PLAK!

Yaaah, apa lagi ya? Hmmm, ini chapt wordsnya 8000-an looh…

KRIK.

Udah deh. Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf Ucchan karena agak ngarettt~! Moga-moga readerdeul suka deh! Mianhae kalau gaje neee~! Ucchan masih harus belajar untuk UAS tanggal 10 Juni! GYAAAAAH SEBULAN LAGIII~!DX#PLAK!

So, singkat kataaaa~…

RnR please~?

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

Chapter 8: Love Really Hurts

* * *

RATED: T~

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: Tauk ah. Gelap!#PLAK

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House…

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Nama namja itu Kyuhyun. Choi Kyuhyun. Kini dia sedang kalut dalam pikirannya. Ini sudah siang. Tapi dia belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Di depan aquarium seekor kura-kura yang tengah menatapnya dengan jutek. Nama kura-kura galak itu Ddangkomma. Dia di tinggal sendiri oleh sosok yang tengah dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Kim Yesung.

"… Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Ddangkomma memutar matanya kesal. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata useless itu selama sejam ini. Apa dia tidak punya otak?!

'Hmph! Kemana otak jeniusmu, HAH?! Ya, kamu harus mencari Appa! Malah balik nanya begitu!' kura-kura itu merasa sangat emosi.

"… Apa aku harus mencarinya…?"

'GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' kura-kura itu kini frustasi.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Tatapan matanya kosong. Yesung… Kim Yesung… rasanya dia rindu sekali pada sosok babbo namja itu. kenapa ya…?

"Apa karena aku mencintainya…?" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia… ragu.

"Apa aku… benar-benar mencintainya…?" Kyuhyun menutup caramelnya dengan perlahan. "… Yesung…"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia merindukannya… merindukan omelan-omelan dan senyum dari bibir cherry itu.

Dia… juga merindukan suara indah itu. Suara indah yang selalu memanggilnya…

"Kyu~!"

"Kyu!"

"Kyuhyun…"

"Mr. Seenaknya!"

"EvilKyu…?"

"… Kyu…?"

Dan perlahan… wajah Yesung saat Kyuhyun membentaknya itu muncul lagi dalam benaknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum Kyuhyun memudar. Sungguh… dia tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi Yesung yang tampak sangat terluka saat itu…

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh…

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Dia… masih ragu tentang perasaannya.

"Pabbo. Apa aku benar-benar mencintaimu…? Atau… ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan semu…?"

:

:

Di sinilah Kyuhyun. Di kamar Yesung. Menyusuri setiap sudut kamar itu dengan ekspresi yang sukar untuk diartikan. Jemarinya mengusap cermin rias dalam kamar itu. Rasanya dingin…

Caramelnya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Masih tampak rapi. Hanya saja… terkesan sangat kosong… Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Hhh…"

Karena lelah berkeliling terus, Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang Yesung. Namja tampan itu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur single bed itu. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Yesung…" ahhh… apa dia gila? Kenapa hanya Yesung yang ada di kepalanya…? "… Ck."

Galau? Ya. Mungkin bisa di bilang Kyuhyun sedang galau. Galau, di lemma, dan ragu. Semua itu kini tercampur aduk dalam pikirannya. Seseorang seperfectnya merasa galau hanya karena seorang Kim Yesung…? Namja manis itu perlu di beri applause meriah.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam bantal bermaksud menyamankan posisinya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Alisnya terangkat, lalu Kyuhyun buru-buru mengangkat bantal Yesung.

"… Kertas…?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Sebuah kertas yang tampak sedikit kusut. Tangan Kyuhyun meraih kertas yang di penuhi tulisan itu.

'Dari si Pabbo…?' Kyuhyun mulai membaca surat itu.

_'Hai, Mr. Seenaknya~! Jika kamu membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi jauh. Jadi jangan khawatir. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sakitmu sudah benar-benar sembuh?'_

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Demamnya mungkin sudah turun. Tapi ada lagi satu tempat yang merasa sakit.

Hatinya.

_'Hm… kalau sudah, syukurlah. Kalau belum, istirahatlah! Jangan memaksakan diri! Aku khawatir…'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

_'Ummm… Kyunnie. Mianhae ne. aku sudah sering merepotkanmu. Apa aku membebanimu? Mianhae ne. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu membenciku.'_

Kyuhyun menatap kertas itu dengan raut wajah yang sangat kosong.

_'… Aku selalu membantah saat kamu bilang dengan narsisnya bahwa kamu itu perfect. Ahahha, aku tidak percaya namja yang berteriak KYAAA~ saat mendengar petir sepertimu mengaku perfect!'_

JLEB

_'… Tapi kurasa aku harus mengakuinya dengan berat hati. Kamu memang perfect, Choi Kyuhyun. Kamu terlalu perfect. Ah, apa aku harus memanggilmu Mr. Cho? Kkkkk~'_

_'… Mianhae. Aku tidak peduli meskipun kamu tidak memperdulikannya. Aku akan selalu mengucapkannya. Mianhae. Mianhae sudah seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupan sempurnamu dan mengacaukannya. Mianhae karena membuatmu jadi darah tinggi karena kata-kataku. Mianhae telah membuat dapurmu jadi seperti TKP perang dunia. Mianhae… menjadikanmu membenciku. Sungguh. Mianhae.'_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya terasa sesak. Apa ini…?

_'… Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin? Hahaha, aku yakin kalian akan bahagia. Aku turut berbahagia melihat kalian menyatu lagi.^ ^ Hmmm, tapi mianhae ne. aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Saat kamu menikah, aku pasti sudah pergi jauuuuuuuh~ sekali. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi kok~. Kamu tidak perlu cemas.'_

Kyuhyun menatap nanar tulisan-tulisan itu. "Apa kamu tahu…? Aku menolak Sungmin… untukmu…?"

_'… Gomawo. Gomawo sudah mengisi hari-hariku. Walau itu semua terasa sangat singkat. Aku merasa seperti bermimpi~! Tapi… kurasa sudah saatnya aku bangun dari mimpi indah itu. Saatnya aku kembali pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Aku… ingin kamu tahu bahwa saat-saatku bersamamu adalah saat-saat yang tidak akan mungkin bisa kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti, aku sangat bahagia. Dan aku ingin kamu tahu itu.'_

Kyuhyun meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Hatinya terasa sakit… "… Pabbo… mianhae."

_'… Ya… sudah saatnya aku bangun. Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu terus. Meski aku harus membohongi perasaan sendiri. Aku harus kuat. Kamu juga ne, Kyuu~…'_

_'… Aku akan melupakanmu. Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu. Karena kamu adalah bagian terindah dari mimpi itu sendiri. Tapi… aku tidak ingin semakin membebanimu dengan ingatan-ingatan tentangku. Aku… harap kamu juga akan melupakanku. Yah… aku akan membencimu jika kamu tidak melupakanku, Kyu~!'_

_'Ah, aku juga akan membawa semua barang-barangku. Kurasa… kamarku ini bisa di jadikan kamar bayimu nantinya~! Hmmm… Sungmin namja ya… apa dia memiliki rahim? Ehhehe, pokoknya kamu bisa menggunakan kamar ini sesuka hatimu deh~! Aku tidak akan campur tangan~!'_

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. 'Semua barang? Lalu si Ddangkomma bagaimana…? Hhhhh… dasar Pabbo…' perlahan senyum tipis terukir di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

_'… Sungmin adalah namja yang baik. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku yakin kamu juga mengetahuinya. Pantas saja jika kamu sangat mencintai Sungmin! Dia namja yang sangat hebat~! Aku jadi iri padamu, Kyuu~!'_

_'… Kamu tahu? Aku… sejak aku masuk ke dalam rumahmu itu, hidupku jadi penuh warna. Baik itu warna yang cerah, maupun yang gelap. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya! Aku sangat bersyukur disetiap warna yang kamu torehkan dalam hidupku. Jeongmal gomawoyo~!'_

Kyuhyun meremas surai cokelatnya. Tangannya yang memegang kertas itu mulai bergetar. Matanya mulai memanas.

_'Hng… kurasa aku akan kerja sambilan lagi. Aku juga… akan melanjutkan kuliahku di tempat lain. Mungkin bukan di sini. Di cheonan, atau Mokpo juga lumayan baik. Tapi masalahnya… aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli tiket. Aku akan menabung! Ya… itu satu-satunya cara~!'_

_'Em… Kyu? Apa boleh, makanan Ddangkomma kubawa? Kalau boleh gomawo, kalau tidak… mianhae. Tapi harus kubawaaa~! Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat Ddangie kelaparaan~!'_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Makanan si Ddangie, eoh? Lalu bagaimana dengan sang empu makanan? Tidak di bawa…?

_'Aiish… kertasnya hampir habis. Pokoknya gomawo dan mianhae deh! Jaga kesehatanmu ne. aku sangat menyayangimu. Ah… ani. Apa aku boleh bilang kalau aku mencintaimu? Hahaha, mian. Um, jangan terlalu dipikirkan… aku menyayangimu, Kyu~! Tetaplah bahagia~! Aku akan ikut senang, jika kamu bahagia~!'_

_'From, Kim Jongwoon/Yesung'_

Dan air mata Kyuhyunpun menetes. Tetesan air mata itu mengenai surat acak-acakkan Yesung, dan mulai melunturkan tinta-tinta tulisan itu.

Yesung…? Mencintainya…?

'… Pabbo... kamu boleh memukulku, menghinaku, atau kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa membunuhku! Tapi… jangan tinggalkan aku… jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini… jangan tinggalkan aku…'

:

:

-EunHae's Apartement…

Yesung sedang bertopang dagu di atas meja makan. Dia masih memikirkan Kyuhyun. Wajah namja tampan itu tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya.

'Bukankah ini yang terbaik…?' Yesung menghela napas berat. Kalau ini yang terbaik, mengapa dia merasa sangat sesak…?

'Apa masih ada… apa masih bisa… apa aku masih dapat kembali padamu, Kyu…? Sungguh… aku merindukanmu. Merindukan senyum evilmu, merindukan teriakan 'KYAAA'-mu, merindukan sorot mata lembutmu, pelukan hangatmu, dan… bibir manismu…'

Mata Yesung memanas. 'Sejujurnya… aku masih mengharapkanmu… berharap kamu akan mencariku. Tapi… kurasa itu mustahil. Kamu… membenciku…'

Tes tes…

Perlahan liquid-liquid bening mulai meluncur dengan deras dari sarang obsidian Yesung. Sial… dia benar-benar cengeng!

Dengan kasar, dia mengusap matanya. Sesekali isakkan-isakkan lolos dari bibir cherry-nya.

Dia tidak sadar. Bahwa sepasang chocolate kelam tengah menatapnya dengan miris. '… Mianhae, Yesungsshi…'

:

:

"Donghaesshi…?" panggil Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang tengah berbaring sambil membelakanginya.

"Hum?" Eunhyuk bernapas lega saat Donghae membalas panggilannya. Walau hanya dengan gumaman.

"Apa Donghaesshi bisa show hari ini…? Pemilik acaranya meminta anda untuk datang hari ini…" ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum manis.

"Boleh saja." kedua manik Eunhyuk berbinar-binar. "Jika Sungie hyung ikut."

Seketika senyuman Eunhyuk memudar. Berganti dengan sorot mata kosong. "… Baiklah. Akan saya coba sampaikan pada Yesungsshi..."

Tap tap

Krieeet…

Eunhyuk lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Donghae membuka kedua matanya dengan sayu.

'… Mianhae, Hyukkie. Aku… akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Yesung hyung. Aku… jadi bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu. Ya. Ini satu-satunya cara. Mianhae.'

:

:

Yesung masih sibuk dengan acara mellownya. Air mata kini dengan sukses membanjiri pipi chubbynya. Aww… siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa sangaaat kasihan…

"… Yesungsshi…? Gwenchanayo…?" Eunhyuk menatap khawatir Yesung yang berwajah mengenaskan.

Yesung langsung buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan kasar karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba datang. "U-um. Gwenchana, Eunhyuksshi. Ummm…" Yesung tersenyum canggung pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dengan miris.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap-erjap imut. "Ada apa, Eunhyuksshi…?"

Tap tap tap

Grep

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Eunhyuk langsung berjalan mendekati Yesung, lalu memeluk namja manis itu. Yesung terkejut. Tapi dengan lembut, tangannya mengusap-usap surai Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam pelukannya. '… Gomawo.'

Perlahan, Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. "Yesungsshi. Apa anda menyayangi Donghaesshi…?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Dia punya firasat buruk soal ini. Tapi dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum senang. '… Syukurlah…'

"Memangnya kenapa, Eunhyuksshi?" tanya Yesung penasaran. Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo. Heheh…" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah heran. 'Mungkin kepala Eunhyuk terbentur...'

"Yesungsshi, bisakah anda ikut bersama kami…?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar.

Yesung tersenyum heran. "Ke mana?"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata, "Donghaesshi ada acara menyanyi. Saya akan kesusahan karena asisten yang lainnya sedang libur. Maukah anda membantu Donghaesshi?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya. "Eh? Tapi aku-"

"Anda hanya perlu menjaga mood Donghaesshi kok. Hanya membuatnya tidak bosan. Itu saja. Yang lain biar saya yang urus." Potong Eunhyuk cepat. Yesung tampak ragu. "Ada stand-stand makanannya juga, Yesungsshi. Ah, dan ada tempat jual aksesoris hewan peliharaan juga." bujuk Eunhyuk dengan cerdik.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. "Jinjja?!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Nde!"

Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum manis, "… Arraseo."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lega. Dia menatap Yesung –yang kini tengah mengkhayal tentang aksesoris-aksesoris yang bisa dia lihat di toko-toko hewan itu. Sorot mata Eunhyuk penuh dengan… 'Terima kasih…'

:

:

-Back To Kyuhyun's House…

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Ddangkomma dalam aquariumnya. Ddangkomma balas menatap caramel itu dengan tidak kalah tajam.

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: ON

* * *

Grrrrrr… mau apa kamu hah?! Enak saja main natap-natap! Mahal tahu!

"… Hei. Kura-kura." panggilnya tidak sopan.

Aku memicingkan mataku. 'Mwo?' balasku dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"… Apa Yesung mencintaiku?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku saat mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip ajakan perang dunia ketiga itu. Apa tadi namja evil ini bilang? Cih! Aku menatapnya dengan sorot penuh tanda tanya.

Dia menghela napas. "Apa… Yesung benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau hanya melihat hartaku?"

EBUSET! Dasar namja tidak tahu diri! Seenaknya saja mengatai appa matre! Oke, walaupun secara tidak langsung! Tapi kamu pikir, untuk apa dia membuatkanmu baesuk hah?! Untuk apa dia berusaha mati-matian membuat minuman yang rasanya enak, dengan skill yang sangat mengkhawatirkan itu, hah?! ITU UNTUK CINTA! CINTA!(Kura-kura emosi)

'GRRR! APPA BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU TAHUUUUU! DASAR NAMJA BABBOOOO!' aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk bersuara. Yang tampaknya… sia-sia saja…

HIKS.

Kyuhyun mendelik melihatku yang berusaha membuka-buka mulutku –walau tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. "Ribet sekali sih, hidupmu?! Jawab saja dengan anggukan atau gelengan! Yesung mencintaiku atau tidak?!"

Dasar namja zaman sekarang! Tidak ada sopan-sopannya! Aku dengan malas menganggukkan kepalaku. Kyuhyun menatapku tanpa berkedip. Hmph, baru sadar dia kalau aku ini tampan!(Kura-kura narsisss!)

"… Ddang chan…"

WOI! HANYA APPA YANG BOLEH MEMANGGILKU BEGITU! Aku langsung darah tinggi. Aku memang sangat sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut namaku! Namaku itu DDANGKOMMA! Artinya? Kentang manis! Nyesek!

"Ddang chan?" dengan kurang ajarnya, dia mengulangi nama planet pemberian appa itu. GRRR!

"Ddang chan~! Ddang chaaan~!" kalau saja aku bisa, aku akan menyumpal mulut namja kurang ajar di depanku ini dengan sol sepatu! Sengaja sekali dia meledekku! AKU INI NAMJA! Catat, NAMJAAAA! N-A-M-J-A! Apa perlu kugarisbawahi juga?! NAMJA!

Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah? Dia ngakak guling-guling di lantai dapur. Aku menekuk wajahku. Jengkel!

"Hahahhahahahhaha… hahah…" hmph. Tampaknya dia sudah mulai tenang!

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah evilnya. "Kamu lucu juga. Kayak appamu itu."

Aiish… di bilang begitu, aku jadi malu~! Aku tersenyum malu-malu. Namja ini pintar sekali merayu~! Pantas saja appa jadi jatuh dalam pelukannya~~!

"Hahahhahaah~" 'Hahahhahaha~' aku ikut-ikutan tertawa renyah bersama namja evil itu. Harmonis sekali~… pandanganku padamu mulai berubah, Kyu…

"Wajahmu kocak sekali~!"

MWO?! Aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Ralat. Kamu memang namja evil paling kurang ajar yang minta digampar!

Ternyata namja di depanku ini menertawakan wajah tampanku! Ck, bilang saja kalau kamu iri! Aku melipat kedua tangan jenjang(?)ku di depan dada. Namja itu kembali ngakak. Grrrrr…

"Hahhaha… hahhh… hahahhh…" bagaimana?! Sudah puas kamu ketawanya?! Kusumpahin kesedak ludah sendiri kamu!(Kura-kura sadis!)

"…" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menatapku dengan wajah murung. Aiiishh… kenapa ekspresi wajahnya cepat sekali berubahnya…?

"… Apa appa-mu itu sudah melupakan dirimu…?"

TWITCH

Aku. Ingin. Membunuh. Namja. Evil. Di. Depanku. Ini.

BOLEH…?

"Kalau dia sampai melupakanmu… artinya dia akan dengan mudah melupakanku, bukan…?" ooh… tampaknya aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini… namja evil di depanku ini takut dilupakan oleh appaku, eoh?

Hahaha, lucu sekali mengingat dia pernah membentak appa!

Aku dengan kurang ajarnya mengangguk. Dia menatapku dengan wajah super melas. Oke. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Buru-buru aku menggeleng mengoreksi kelakuanku tadi. Wajahnya tampak lebih bersinar. Hmph. Polos sekali.

"Hahahha, aku memang akan sulit dilupakan! Aku 'kan namja tampan yang sangat sempurna~!" dengan senyum lebar dia mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. NGEK. Narsis sekali dirimu… aku jadi menyesal telah membuatmu senang…

"… Hei, Ddang chan. Appamu itu ada di mana sih…?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bertopang dagu di depan aquariumku.

Entahlah. Dan tolong jangan memanggilku Ddang chan. Aku muak mendengarnya. Apalagi kalau kamu yang memanggilku begitu. Minus-minus!

"Dia 'kan super babbo. Apa dia akan tersesat yah…?" hm yahh, itu tidak mustahil mengingat kebabboan serta kepolosan berlebihan appa…

"Yah. Bagaimanapun dia memang sama sepertimu." … namja kurang ajar.

"…" ia tampak menunduk sebentar. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Apa? Apa yang akan dikeluarkannya? Pisau? Cutter? Gunting? Minyak saus teriyaki? Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku. Yah, semua akan baik-baik saja jika semua barang yang kusebutkan di atas tadi tidak diperuntukkan untukku!

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menampakkan… ponsel…? Bukankah itu ponsel appa? Great. Dia lupa membawaku. Juga lupa membawa ponselnya! Lucu! Bagaimana caranya aku meminta pertolongan dari namja evil ini?!

"…" Kyuhyun menyalakan ponsel appa.

PAT

"Ck, dia memakai password…" aku mengerutkan alisku. Sejak kapan appa memakai password…? Seingatku saat kami masih di tempat kos-kosan sialan itu, appa tidak memakai password. Dia membiarkan teman-teman kos-kosannya mengutak-atik ponselnya tanpa peduli.

"Hmm… ayo kita coba Kim Yesung…"

PIK PIK PIK

TEETTT

"Aish salah. Coba Kim Jongwoon…"

PIK PIK PIK

TEEETTT

Aish. Sebabbo apapun appaku itu, dia tidak mungkin memakai password yang semudah itu! Memang… kejeniusan namja evil ini sudah lama menguap. Mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama appa…

"Ddangkomma!"

PIK PIK

TETTTT

"Ummm… ah ya! Tanggal lahirnya!"

PIKPIKPIK

TEEETTTT!

"Aiiish… apa lagi…?"

PIK PIK PIK

TETTT

PIK PIK

TETTTT

"AAHHH!"

Sungguh… aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekalutan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak kejam kok! Namja itu memang pantas mendapatkannya! Dia sudah melukai appa, dan menghina diriku! Rasakan itu! Mwahahahha!

"…" Kyuhyun menatap layar ponsel appaku dengan wajah tidak yakin. Tapi jemarinya lantas memencet tuts tuts ponsel appa.

PIK PIK

CRIING~

MWO?! Terbuka?! Apa? Apa yang di ketik namja evil ini!? Ddangkomma manis? Ddangkomma cakep?! Ddangkomma tampan?! Aku harus tahu! (Kura-kura narsis over dosis)

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arahku–yang tengah mengamuk dalam aquariumku. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Hah…?

"Passwordnya 'Cho Kyuhyun'…"

Whats…? Apa aku tidak salah dengar…? Appa… menjadikan nama Kyuhyun password ponselnya…?

Kyuhyun mulai membongkar ponsel appa dengan raut wajah yang sulit kutebak. Seketika matanya terbelalak. MWO?! MWOYAAA!? Aku mati penasaran.

"Pabbo… sejak kapan dia mengambil foto ini…?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Aku makin penasaran. APA?! APA?! FOTO NAKED APPA(!)?! TUNJUKKAN PADAKUU! (Kura-kura mesuum!)

Seakan ngeh dengan teriakanku(?), Kyuhyun menunjukkan layar ponsel appa padaku. Aku melototi layar ponsel itu.

Bukankah itu… foto Kyuhyun…? Foto Kyuhyun saat namja evil itu tertidur. Auh… wajah tidur yang manis sekali~…

PLAK!

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh terjebak! Dia ini masih masuk dalam black list-ku! Aku tidak boleh terpesona! Iiiiikh, apaan tuh, iler di sudut bibirnya! Apa juga tuh! Hidungnya terlihat sangat besar dari sini! Mwahahhahaha jelek sekaliiii! Aku berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiranku tentang Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan ejekkan-ejekkan untuk Kyuhyun. Ironis.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dengan cepat, dia mengantongi ponsel appa lagi. Aku tersentak kaget. Aiishhh… bilang-bilang dong! Bikin kaget saja!

Dengan raut wajah yang… aneh, namja evil itu mulai menekan tuts tuts di ponselnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan, dia mendekatkan ponselnya di telinganya. Tampaknya dia menelepon seseorang.

Nugu…?

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: OFF

* * *

Kyuhyun menunggu sampai terdengar suara cempreng dari seberang.

"Yeo-"

"Bantu aku." potong Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" suara di seberang terdengar heran.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Bantu aku mencari Yesung."

"Mwo? Sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mulai kesal. "Lusa! Ya sekarang, babbo!"

Terdengar dengusan dari seberang. "Hmph. Aku tidak babbo, dasar Evil!"

"Diam! Kamu juga Evil, tahu! Sudahlah! Kamu bisa atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Mianhae tapi… aiish… ini merepotkan…" terdengar desahan kesal dari penelepon di seberang.

"Hng? Kamu tidak mau?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kyu! Aku harus menemani ummaku ke konser yang disukainya! Nanti kalau kutolak… dia akan memotong separuh uang jajankuuuuu~!" rengek suara cempreng di seberang.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Hahhh… arraseo. Tapi jika kamu melihat Yesung, kabari aku, arrachi?"

"Aiai, captain! Aku janji, jika melihat Yesungie aku ak-"

CLICK

Telpon di putus dari pihak Kyuhyun. Kejam sekali…

"Hnghhh…" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Dia lalu langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Ddangkomma hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dengan kunci mobil dan sebungkus keripik kentang. Dia terlihat panik. Di hampirinya si Ddangkomma.

"Ddang chan!" TWITCH "Si Pabbo membawa makananmu! Jadi aku hanya punya ini untuk memberimu makan!" dengan tidak sopan, Kyuhyun melempar sebungkus keripik kentang yang belum di buka ke dalam aquarium Ddangkomma. Hampir saja kura-kura malang itu tertimpa bungkusan keripik itu jika ia tidak segera melompat ke pinggir aquarium.

'Kurang ajar! Dia pikir kura-kura bisa makan makanan kayak gini?! Jangan harap akan kumakan, yah!' omel Ddangkomma murka. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, namja sadis itu malah segera berlari keluar dapur.

Ddangkomma panik terlebih setelah mendengar dengkuran(?) perutnya. 'W-woi! Bukain dong! Ini! Ini gimana cara bukanyaaa!?'

BRAAAKK!

… Sunyi.

Ddangkomma menatap bungkus keripik kentang di hadapannya dengan miris. Sekarang… bagaimana caranya dia makan…?

GRUKKK…

* * *

-Seoul Concert Hall…

Kini Yesung sedang jalan-jalan tidak tentu arah. Senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari bibir cherrynya. Dia mencicipi makanan-makanan dan minuman di stand-stand di luar gedung konser Donghae tersebut. Eunhyuk sudah pergi mempersiapkan kebutuhan panggung Donghae, sementara Donghae sedang bersiap-siap di ruang rias.

Eunhyuk sudah berpesan untuk tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Dan tampaknya… Yesung tidak terlalu mendengarkannya~.

Yesung memakai jaket jeans, t-shirt berwarna merah, celana jeans selutut berwarna putih, dilengkapi dengan sepatu sneakers. Surai hitamnya dibiarkan berantakkan. Auuh… uri little turtle look so cute~…

"Aaah~!" obsidian Yesung menatap sebuah toko hewan yang tampak ramai. Dengan girang, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Selamat dataaang~! Bisa saya bantu~?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik bername tag 'Stephanie Hwang' itu.

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Nde. Saya mencari aksesoris untuk kura-kura!"

Yeoja itu mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Hmm, arraseo. Silahkan ikuti saya."

Dengan patuh, Yesung mengikuti langkah yeoja cantik itu ke sudut ruangan bercat pink bayi itu.

"Apa ini yang anda cari?" tanya yeoja cantik itu begitu sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Yesung mengangguk senang. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Pasalnya, ada beberapa pasang baju kura-kura(?), sepatu(?), rok mini(!), dan beberapa aksesoris kecil seperti gelang dan anting-anting, dan sebagainya. Buset dah.

"Waa~! Semuanya baguus~!" seru Yesung gembira. Stephanie menatapnya. Sungguh… yeoja itu ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby Yesung. Tapi mengingat Yesung adalah pembeli, maka dia tidak bisa melakukannya, kecuali ingin di depak keluar oleh manager toko.

"Um, silahkan di piliiih~!" Stephanie berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Yesung dengan wajah menggemaskan, memilih-milih pernak-pernik kura-kura itu. benar-benar tampak seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang tengah memilih-milih barang diskon. Termotivasi sekali!

"Waa… Dangie akan terlihat manis dengan rok mini pink ini~! Wow, ada payung bunga-bunga juga? Aigoo, Ddangie bisa kubikin fashion show nih~! Kekekekek~" bisakah seseorang memperingatkan Yesung, bahwa kura-kuranya itu berjenis kelamin namja…?

"Stephaniesshi~! Otteokhe?! Apakah ini lucu?" tanya Yesung sambil memakai topi bunga-bunga yang tentu saja tidak pas di kepalanya. Di lengkapi dengan mata bulat yang berbinar-binar dan bibir cherry yang dipoutkan.

… SIAPA YANG BISA MENOLAAAK?!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" dengan beringas, Stephanie mencubit pipi Yesung dan mendekap Yesung dengan kuat. Tampaknya yeoja itu lepas control…

"W-waaa!" Yesung panik. Berusaha di dorongnya Stephanie, sayangnya tenaga yeoja itu kini jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga 100 namja. SADIS!

"Awwww! Kenapa kamu bisa se-aegyo ini siiih~? Sini, sini, biar kubawa pulang sajaaa~!" dengan memasang eye smilenya, Stephanie menangkupkan jemari lentiknya di pipi chubby Yesung. "Kamu kepisah sama orang tuamu yaah?! Sudah, sudah, biar aku yang jadi orang tuamu~~! Hihiihih~!"

Yesung sweatdrop saat mendengar ke-OOCan Stephanie. "Um. S-saya bukan anak hilang… saya sudah besar, um, Stephaniesshi…? Saya… mau pulang dulu, hehehe…"

Yeoja cantik itu tidak peduli. Dia kini malah berusaha menyeret Yesung ke dalam ruang karyawan. Yesung makin panik. Bagaimana kalau dia diperkosa?! "Waaa! Tolooong! Siapapun tolonggg!"

Yesung terus berteriak-teriak, sementara Stephanie tetap dengan penuh semangat menyeretnya. Beberapa pengunjung memandangi Yesung dengan kasihan –tapi takut menolong melihat Stephanie yang tampak sangat beringas.

"Hei! Ada apa ini?! Stephaniesshi! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" suara bentakkan seorang ahjussi paruh baya terdengar. Tampaknya dia managernya.

Stephanie menoleh lalu memeluk Yesung dengan erat. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan aegyaku yang sudah lama hilang~! Jadi aku ingin melepas rinduuu~!" Yesung melotot. Apa tadi yeoja ini bilang?!

Manager paruh baya itu manggut-manggut. "Oooh. Arraseo. Tapi jangan terlalu berisik yaah~. Jaga aegyamu ini baik-baik~! Dia manis sekali seperti anak anjingku di rumah~! Tapi ingat! Segera kembali bekerja!" ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi –setelah sebelumnya mencubit pelan pipi chubby Yesung. Aww… Author juga kepengen…#PLAK!

"Okay, managernim~! Ayo, aegyaaa~!"

Yesung memucat. "MWO?! Andwaeeee! Hiks! Hiks! Eunhyuksshi~! Donghae! Huwee! Jebaal! Selamatkan aku! T0T"

…

:

:

Tidak jauh dari situ, tampak seorang namja tinggi super imut yang sedang memandang ke arah panggung dengan kesal. Kini dia harus menemani ummanya menonton konser. Padahal, akan lebih menyenangkan mencari Yesungie-'nya' di banding menonton penyanyi-penyanyi yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya!

Namanya? Max Changmin. Dia tengah duduk di kursi penonton yang terletak lumayan jauh dari panggung. Barisan kedelapan dari sepuluh baris kursi penonton.

"Waaa~! Sebentar lagi ada artis kesayangan umma~!" seru ahjumma cantik di sampingnya. Changmin hanya menghela napas. Dia lebih memilih mengedarkan maniknya ke seluruh penjuru tempat konser. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan Yesung di antara ribuan penonton itu.

Hahah. Putus asa.

:

:

Cklek

Krieeeet~…

"Apakah anda sudah siap, Donghaesshi…?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang masih menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kini di dalam ruang rias itu hanya tersisa Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Tanpa melirik Eunhyuk sedikitpun. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut. Dia sudah terbiasa. Dia harus terbiasa.

"Baiklah. Tolong siap-siap di belakang panggung. Sebentar lagi giliran anda." ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae berdiri lalu berbalik.

Obsidiannya menatap Eunhyuk dengan dingin. "Di mana Yesung hyung?"

Eunhyuk menunduk menghindari tatapan dingin Donghae. "… Yesungsshi… sedang bersenang-senang di luar. Tadi dia bilang ingin membeli pernak-pernik untuk kura-kura peliharaannya yang bernama Ddangie kalau saya tidak salah." Jelas Eunhyuk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"… Kenapa kamu menunduk?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung terkejut. Pasalnya Donghae tengah berdiri di depannya. Dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya. Perlahan, wajah Eunhyuk mulai merona.

"U-um… aniyo. Mianhamnida…" ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Sudah mengangkat wajahnya tapi masih takut bertemu mata dengan Donghae.

Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan… luka. "Tatap aku jika aku bicara denganmu!"

Dengan kasar, Donghae meraih dagu Eunhyuk sehingga membuat chocolate dan obsidian yang telah kehilangan cahayanya itu bertemu. Eunhyuk sedikit meringis. Tapi Donghae tampak tidak perduli.

Hening. Mereka masih dalam posisi masing-masing. Membeku. Eunhyuk menutup matanya dengan wajah memerah. Sungguh, dia tidak sanggup kalau harus menatap obsidian Donghae dengan selekat itu.

Donghae membuka mulut. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sangat sedih. Tapi perlahan, obsidian itu kembali mendapatkan kebenciannya.

"… Aku membencimu."

DEG

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan kaget. Perlahan, chocolate itu menatap obsidian itu dengan penuh luka. Sungguh… Eunhyuk merasa sangat terluka. Sudah berkali-kali Donghae menorehkan luka dalam hatinya. Dan kenapa sekarang Donghae menambahnya lagi…? Donghae tetap berwajah datar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Sungguh. Senyum yang dipaksakan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Donghae sudah berkali-kali menyakitinya. Juga sudah berkali-kali pula Donghae menghancurkan perasaannya. Tapi… dia…

"… Saya sama sekali tidak membenci anda. Saya menyayangi anda." ungkap Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Matanya sudah memanas.

Donghae menyeringai. "Begitukah?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya.

Donghae dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk dan menghimpitnya di antara dinding. Eunhyuk terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Donghae.

"Donghaesshi-"

Dan belum selesai keterkejutan Eunhyuk, Donghae sudah menempelkan bibir tipisnya di bibir sensual Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae. Tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia… tidak bisa mengkhianati Mr. Lee yang sudah sangat baik padanya.

Donghae terlihat mendelik kesal. Dengan kasar, digigitnya bibir bawah Eunhyuk membuat sang empu bibir mengerang kesakitan. Bibirnya berdarah akibat tingkah Donghae. Donghae langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan merasakan gua hangat Eunhyuk. Saling bertukar saliva yang telah tercampur dengan darah Eunhyuk.

'… Manis.'

"Hng! Dongh-ahhh… Haesshi… j-jebal…mm…!" pinta Eunhyuk di sela-sela ciuman Donghae. Sungguh! Dia tidak menginginkan ini! Air mata mulai meluncur turun dari sarang chocolate yang sudah lama meredup itu.

'… Hae. Waeyo…? Kenapa kamu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padaku…? Apakah aku serendah itu di matamu…? Apa aku memang tidak bisa membuatmu sekali saja, bersyukur akan keberadaanku…? Sekali saja…? …'

'… Appoyo…'

Akhirnya, karena kebutuhan oksigen, Donghae melepas ciumannya. Obsidiannya tetap menatap chocolate Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan luka dengan sorot mata yang campur aduk.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya.

"… Kamu memang rendahan, Park Hyukjae." bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menunduk. "Bencilah aku. Seperti aku membencimu. Sangat. Sangat membencimu."

"…" Eunhyuk tetap diam.

Donghae berbalik dengan wajah stoic.

Tap tap tap

Krieeet

Blam

"… Mianhae. Tapi saya tidak akan bisa."

Tes tes tes…

:

:

"Aiiish… akhirnya aku bebas juga…" Yesung melangkah mendekati ruang rias di gedung konser itu. Dia sudah mendapat akses keluar masuk gedung sesuka hatinya dari Eunhyuk.

Ah, dan tadi dia berhasil kabur saat yeoja itu lengah. Jadi ceritanya, Stephanie itu menyekap Yesung dalam gudang, lalu kembali bekerja. Tapi untunglah ada teman ceroboh yeoja itu yang membuka pintu gudang. Yesung langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu. Ia melesat keluar setelah mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada yeoja baik hati yang sudah membukakkan pintu tersebut. Hohohoh, pengalaman yang horor sekali…

"Hiks…" hng? Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengintip melalui celah pintu ruang rias. "…Eunhyuksshi…?"

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Kenapa dia menangis…? Aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku. Yah. Sekali-sekali menguping 'kan tidak apa-apa!

"… Hiks hiks… umma… Hyuk akan kuat… Hyuk harus kuat…" namja manis itu sedang duduk di kursi rias sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

… Dia menangis lagi. Aku menatap punggungnya dengan miris. Sudah berapa kali… air mata itu jatuh…?

"Hae… Hae… hiks… aku menyayangimu… hiks…" isakkan-isakkan masih lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku… hiks… tidak bisa membencimu… hiks… jangan paksa aku untuk membencimu… kamu bisa menyiksaku, memukulku, menghinaku sesuka hatimu… tapi… jangan suruh aku untuk membencimu… itu terlalu menyakitkan…"

Donghae? Menyuruhnya untuk membencinya…?

"Benci aku… silahkan benci aku… jangan seperti ini… aku sama sekali tidak bisa… hiks… bagaimana caranya…? Tolong… hiks… beritahu aku… bagaimana caranya bisa membuatmu menerimaku…? Hiks… sedikit saja… apa kamu bisa menerimaku…? … Appoyo, Hae…" dan dapat kulihat bahu itu semakin bergetar.

Aku menatapnya dengan semakin miris. Nada suaranya… seperti menyimpan beribu luka yang hanya bisa dipendam sendiri…

Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini, adalah sebuah tempat untuk bersandar…

Perlahan aku membuka pintu ruang rias itu, lalu berjalan tanpa suara ke arah Eunhyuk yang tampak masih belum ngeh dengan keberadaanku.

Dengan lembut, aku memeluknya. Dia tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum miris.

"…Menangislah. Menangislah sampai kamu puas, Eunhyuksshi. Menangislah, dan jadilah lebih kuat…" ucapku dengan lembut. Chocolatenya menatap obsidianku dengan penuh luka.

"Hiks… Hae… hiks…" dan seperti permintaanku, Eunhyuk mulai menangis dalam pelukanku. Dia membalas pelukanku dengan erat. "Yesungsshi… kenapa…? Kenapa Hae tidak bisa tersenyum pada saya…? Apa saya ini rendah…?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kamu sama sekali tidak rendah, Eunhyuksshi. Kamu adalah namja yang baik. Donghae… jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Namja itu memang suka bicara tanpa berpikir panjang! Jangan dianggap serius, Eunhyuksshi… kamu harus kuat…"

"… Saya menyayanginya, Yesungsshi… jeongmal… saya menyayanginya…"

Dan kata-kata yang sarat dengan luka-luka itu, seakan beribu-ribu jarum yang menusuk ulu hatiku. Menyakitkan. Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah melewati saat-saat yang berat…

"… Aku tahu, Eunhyuksshi. Aku tahu."

Eunhyuk tetap menangis. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa staff yang masuk kedalam ruang rias dengan wajah heran dan prihatin.

Nada suaranya… terdengar semakin menyedihkan. Apa dia menumpahkan semua penderitaan yang ada di hatinya selama ini…? Aku rasa ini baru satu persepuluh. Masih banyaaak sekali luka yang tersimpan dalam chocolate yang telah kehilangan cahayanya itu.

Aku rasa… dia sedang sangat terluka…

Aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Menyalurkan semua kekuatan yang bisa kusalurkan untuknya.

… Tidak seperti aku, kamu itu kuat, Eunhyuksshi. Dan kamu harus tahu itu.

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

'Aku sakit. Aku terluka. Aku hancur. Dan aku berpikir untuk lebih baik mati. Tapi kamu tahu, Hae ah…? Namja yang kamu cintai ini, menyemangatiku. Kini aku mengerti kenapa kamu bisa mencintainya. Dia… adalah namja yang sangat baik. Dia bisa memberimu lebih banyak cinta daripada yang kuberikan padamu. Pilihanmu memang hebat.

… Aku egois. Ya, aku tahu. Aku egois. Aku memaksakan untuk tetap di sisimu. Walau sebenarnya aku tahu kamu sama sekali tidak membutuhkanku. Tapi apa kamu tahu alasanku untuk tetap memaksakan diri berada di sampingmu…?'

'… Aku menanti. Aku menanti kedatangan seseorang yang akan bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi pasca kepergian ummamu. Dan… dia sudah datang. Aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Kamu bisa bahagia. Dan… aku… sudah tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi, bukan…? Aku… sudah tidak punya apapun lagi untuk diberikan kepadamu… aku… sudah kehilangan makna untuk tetap bersama denganmu. Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi…'

'Chukkae.'

:

:

Kini Yesung dan Eunhyuk sedang memantau keadaan panggung dari layar monitor. Donghae sesekali melirik mereka.

Huh, sungguh. Yesung ingin menghampiri Donghae, dan menghajar wajah ikan manusia itu. tapi, Eunhyuk sudah melarangnya.

"Gwenchana. Saya tidak apa-apa. Saya… hanya sedikit terbawa suasana. Tolong jangan bicara apapun pada Donghaesshi. Ia tidak salah apa-apa. Sayalah yang sudah lancang. Jadi tolong jangan bicara apa-apa pada Donghaesshi. Saya mohon."

"Hhhh…" Yesung hanya menghela napas. Dia menatap penyanyi paruh baya yang sedang merobek suaranya di atas panggung. Nyariing~!

Sesekali obsidiannya melirik Donghae yang tengah memasang wajah stoic sambil mendengar musik dari mp3-nya.

"MWO?! Aiishh! Bagaimana ini?!" seorang ahjussi paruh baya tampak sedang mengamuk. Dia memasang wajah sadis sambil menatap tajam beberapa staff yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan takut.

Yesung menghampiri ahjussi itu dengan wajah heran. "Ada apa, Ahjussi?"

Ahjussi itu menoleh. Wajahnya tampak melunak saat melihat Yesung. "Ani. Teman duet Donghae tidak datang! Ini bisa gawat, Yesungie…" dengan gemas dicubitnya pipi chubby Yesung. Ia baru saja bertemu Yesung beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi sudah menganggap Yesung seperti anak sendiri. Benar-benar SKSD…

Yesung heran. Kenapa banyak sekali yang suka mencubit pipinya? Aih, itu karena pipimu terlalu chubby, Sungie baby…#PLAK!

"Gawat bagaimana, Ahjussi?" tanya Yesung polos. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. So aegyo…

Ahjussi itu semakin liar mencubit pipi Yesung. "Kalau tidak punya teman duet, Lee Donghae tidak bisa bernyanyi." jelasnya singkat.

Yesung manggut-manggut. "Oooh. Susah juga, ne…"

Donghae melirik mereka sambil melepas earphone mp3-nya. "Ada apa?"

Ahjussi paruh baya itu beralih menatap Donghae dengan wajah memelas. "Teman duetmu, BoA tidak bisa datang… dia bilang sedang ada urusan mendadak…"

Donghae mendengus. "Hanya itu? Ck, tidak penting."

Ahjussi tampak kesal. "Tapi Hae ah! kalau kamu tidak punya teman duet, kamu tidak bisa bernyanyi! Kecuali jika kamu lipsing! Kamu mau lipsing?!"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba seutas senyum penuh arti terukir dibibirnya. Ahjussi dan beberapa staff bergidik ngeri. Yesung memandanginya dengan wajah polos. Tidak paham keadaan.

"Jangan khawatir. Teman duetku sudah ada di sini…" ucap Donghae sambil melirik Yesung.

"Ha? Nugu?" Yesung benar-benar namja yang terlalu polos…

"Ya kamulah, Yesung hyungie~!" balas Donghae sambil mengerlingkan matanya genit. Sungguh, dia tidak kuat memasang pose cool terus-menerus di depan Yesung! Para staff memandang Donghae dengan wajah horor. OOC!

Yesung terbelalak. "Mwo?! Aku? Shirreo! Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!" tolaknya tegas.

Donghae menyeringai. "Oh ya?"

Mata ahjussi dan beberapa staff itu tertuju pada Donghae.

Yesung menunduk. "T-tapi, aku tidak hafal lagumu, Hae ah!"

Kini tertuju pada Yesung.

"Jinjja? Ini lagu kesukaanmu loh. Andante." Donghae berucap dengan wajah santai.

Yesung terpengarah. "T-tapi, bagaimana kalau aku mempermalukanmu, Hae?!" ia masih mencoba mengubah alur pikiran Donghae. Tapi yang di dapatnya?

"Andwae. Kamu tetap harus!"

Yesung menghela napas. Diliriknya Eunhyuk. Namja itu tengah memaksakan diri tersenyum. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kata 'Jebal… terima permintaan Donghaesshi!'

"… Arraseo..."

:

:

Bagaimana kalau kita mengintip(?) ke kursi penonton? Tampak seorang namja tinggi bernama Max Changmin yang kini telah dengan indahnya tertidur. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keadaan sekitar yang penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan beringas dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"GROOOOOKKK…" umma Changmin melirik anaknya dengan kesal. Kalau mau tidur, ya tidur saja dengan tenang! Ini tidurnya kayak kerbau! Berisik!

Benar-benar bukan contoh umma yang baik…

Akhirnya penyanyi paruh baya kesukaan umma Changmin itu selesai bernyanyi. Umma Changmin mendesah kecewa. MC naik ke atas panggung.

"Baiklaaah~! Sekarang, siapa yang mau Lee Donghaeeee~?" teriakkan MC itu menggema di dalam gedung konser indoor itu.

"KAMIIIII~!" teriakkan-teriakkan remaja putri terdengar membahana badai. Ralat, ada juga beberapa mahluk tidak bergender jelas yang ikut berteriak.

"Tapi sayang sekali~! Teman duetnya, BoA sedang ada urusan mendadak! Jadi tidak bisa datang!" penonton sibuk ber'Huuuu'-ria. "Sebagai gantinya, ada seorang namja bernama… em, Kim Yeosung!"

"NAMAKU YESUUUUNG!" terdengar suara ribut-ribut di belakang panggung.

Sang MC hanya nyengir. "Dia akan menyanyi duet bersama Lee Donghaeee~! Sambutlah, Andanteeee~!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH HAEEEEEEE~!"

Changmin sama sekali tidak terbangun. Sudah kayak mati, ini orang…

Donghaepun muncul dari belakang panggung.

Musikpun mengalun dengan merdu. Suara gitar yang sangat kental. Hmm, lagu kesukaan Author~!#curcol

Dan namja tampan itu mulai bernyanyi.

"Jami wa jami wa ijiteun nunmeul kkeute kkeuchi wa…"

Suara yang seksi menurut para fansnya.

Umma Changmin melongo. Dengan cepat, di ambilnya kamera tuanya, lalu sibuk memotret wajah Donghae yang terpampang di layar monitor raksasa.

Sekarang giliran Yesung. Yesung masih bersembunyi di belakang panggung. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas. "Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannyaaa…"

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "Anda pasti bisa. Anda memiliki suara yang indah, Yesungsshi! Cobalah untuk lebih percaya diri."

Dengan lembut, Eunhyuk mendorong Yesung keluar panggung. Yesung yang panik, hanya bisa menunduk sambil mendekati Donghae dengan gugup.

… GAWAT! Suaranya tidak keluar!

Penonton memandanginya dengan aneh. Donghae meliriknya.

Lidah Yesung terasa sangat kelu.

"Huuuuuuuuuuu!" penonton mulai meneriakinya karena ia sama sekali tidak bernyanyi. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. Donghae tersenyum sekilas. Dia menghampiri Yesung.

Dengan lembut, dia menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Bernyanyilah, Hyung."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriakkan penuh iri siapa lagi kalau bukan dari fans Donghae…?

Obsidian Yesung menatap obsidian Donghae dengan pandangan aneh. "…"

"Huuu-"

"… Cheoum biga naerin nalbuteo joejeum majimakkaji… ginagin teoneol sok eodumdo…"

Dan teriakkan mereka terhenti saat Yesung mulai bernyanyi. Apalagi setelah Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. So cuteee~!

Semua mata seakan terbius dengan suara indah yang keluar dari bibir cherry Yesung.

"Kkumsogeseon jogeum cheoncheonhi seumineunde!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar –yang mengakibatkan beberapa yeoja terkapar dengan hidung mimisan. Ia ikut bernyanyi sambil merangkul bahu Yesung.

"KYAA~! Yeosuuuung~! So aegyooo~!" teriakan-teriakan itu datang lagi. Bedanya kini, disertai dengan nada genit.

Sesungguhnya, Yesung ingin berteriak ""NAMAKU ITU KIM YESUNG!" tapi mengingat dia ini sedang menyanyi dengan mempertaruhkan nama baik Donghae, maka dia mengurungkan niat mulianya itu.

Jauh di kursi penonton, Changmin yang mendengar suara indah Yesung perlahan terbangun. "… Hah…? Apakah aku ada di surga…?"

PLETAK

"Auuuh! Umma! Kenapa memukul anak sendiri?!" jerit Changmin kesal.

Ummanya hanya cuek bebek. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk memegang kamera tuanya. Memotret kiri, memotret kanan.

"Suara siapa ini yah?" karena penasaran, Changmin memandang ke arah panggung. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok "… Yesung? Yesungie! Yesungi-"

"DIAM!" dengan sadisnya, sang umma mendorong kepala anaknya sehingga anaknya yang manis(?) itu terbentur kursi penonton.

Max Changmin pingsan seketika…

"… Andanteee…" dan suara indah Yesung dan Donghae menutup lagu tersebut.

Semua mata fans berkaca-kaca. "YEOSUUUUUNG~! SO AEGYOOOO!"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

:

:

-In backstage…

"Yesungieee~! Kamu hebat sekaliiii~!" sang manager berlari ala film India dan memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Yesung hanya nyengir.

Donghae tersenyum lebar di belakang Yesung. "Aku memang tidak pernah salah~." obsidiannya menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. "Di mana Lee Hyukjae?" tanyanya kembali dengan wajah datar kepada salah satu staff.

"Maksudmu Eunhyuksshi?" Donghae mengangguk. "Dia sudah pergi. Sepertinya ada urusan mendadak. Katanya Donghaesshi pulang bersama Yesungie saja." Donghae manggut-manggut dengan wajah dingin. Ia tidak sadar Yesung memandanginya dengan sorot mata yang sukar diartikan.

"Hae." panggil Yesung sambil berusaha melepas pelukan manja manager paruh baya itu. Author juga mau…#PLAK!

Donghae menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Ah, Hyukjae sudah pergi. Kita pulang aku yang nyetir saja ya, Hy-"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu." Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. "Ini tentang Eunhyuksshi." raut wajah Donghae berubah.

"… Wae…?"

:

:

-Meanwhile, Gift Shop…

Nampak seorang namja manis yang tengah memilih-milih hadiah di toko berwallpaper biru laut itu.

Namanya? Lee Eunhyuk… atau…? Haruskah kita memanggilnya Park Hyukjae…?

* * *

HYUKJAE POV: ON

* * *

Annyeong. Namaku? Itu tidak terlalu penting. Kini aku sedang sibuk memilih-milih hadiah. Untuk siapa? Hm~ untuk Lee Donghae~!

Besok namja yang sangat kucintai itu berulang tahun untuk yang ke-20 tahun. Tidak terasa sudah hampir 20 tahun ini aku menemaninya. Dia… sudah sangat berubah.

Tanganku memainkan sebuah keramik biru muda berbentuk ikan. Tidak kupedulikan sepasang mata melotot yang dapat dipastikan sebagai karyawan toko itu. Pikiranku berputar pada saat-saat Donghae kecil memelukku, menciumku, mengusap kepalaku…

Juga… Donghae kecil yang bersedia tersenyum untukku, tertawa kepadaku, dan menangis bersamaku. Itu… terasa jauh sekali… aku merindukannya. Tapi tidak kuasa mengubahnya. Donghae… sudah terlalu berubah.

_"KAMU JALANG! JALANG SEPERTI UMMAMU ITU!"_

… Masih teringat kata-kata Donghae padaku saat… kami mengetahui itu. saat kami mengetahui… ummaku mencelakakan umma Donghae. Rasanya… aku sangat kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku harusnya menghiburnya saat itu. tapi rasa takut sudah membutakanku.

Dan puncaknya… saat appa Donghae mengangkat ummaku sebagai umma angkat Donghae dan Sungmin hyung. Duniaku terasa runtuh saat Donghae berteriak,

_"SHIRREO! HAE TIDAK MAU! HAE TIDAK MAU MENJADI ANAK YEOJA JALANG ITU! DIA MEMBUNUH UMMA! KALIAN MEMBUNUH UMMA, DAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEDULI! KALIAN JAHAT!"_

Andai kamu tahu, Hae. Aku ingin bisa melindungimu. Tapi apa kamu tahu…? Aku tidak bisa. Kamu terlalu kuat. Atau… aku saja yang terlalu lemah…?

_PLAK!_

_"JAGA BICARAMU, LEE DONGHAE!"_

Aku menunduk. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kasir. "Saya beli ini, um… Hyoyeonsshi." ujarku sambil menyodorkan keramik itu pada seorang yeoja cantik bername tag 'Kim Hyoyeon'.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu terlalu formal~! Sepertinya kita seumuran yah. Berapa umurmu?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

Aku tersenyum. Tampaknya yeoja ini ramah. "Umur saya 23 tahun."

Yeoja bernama Hyoyeon itu manggut-manggut. "Oh, artinya kamu lebih tua setahun dariku~. Silahkan isi alamatmu, em…"

"Lee Eunhyuk. Panggil saja aku Eunhyuk." jawabku cepat. Aku lalu mulai menulis alamatku pada kertas yang di sodorkan Hyoyeon. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Namamu mirip dengan Lee Donghae, penyanyi favoritku."

DEG…

Aku tersenyum kaku. "O-oh… dia… juga penyanyi favoritku." ujarku sambil menatap caramelnya.

Hyoyeon membulatkan matanya. "Waaah~! Kita sehati dong~!" aku hanya nyengir. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kamu ingin kartu ucapan juga?" tanya Hyoyeon setelah selesai membungkus hadiahku. Aku mengangguk.

Hyoyeon mengambil sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna biru muda yang bermotif ikan nemo.

"Mau ditulis apa?" tanya Hyoyeon. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Selamat Ulang tahun." Hyoyeon mulai menulis. "Terima kasih atas segalanya yang pernah anda berikan selama 20 tahun ini." Hyoyeon tetap menulis.

Mataku memanas. "… Saya sangat menyayangi anda. Jadi… jangan suruh saya untuk membenci anda…" Hyoyeon melirikku. "… Semoga anda bisa bahagia. Saya selalu mendoakan anda…"

Dan air mataku lolos. Aku menunduk.

"… Gwenchanayo, Eunhyuk ah?" aku mengangkat kepalaku. Sorot mata Hyoyeon tampak khawatir. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"N-ne. Mianhae." Hyoyeon menatapku tidak yakin.

"Ini, kartu ucapanmu." Hyoyeon menyodorkan kartu itu padaku. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Tulisanmu bagus sekali, Hyoyeon ah…" seruku kagum.

Hyoyeon terkekeh. "Oh ya? Aku tidak terlalu yakiiin~!"

Aku ikutan tertawa. Ia… yeoja yang baik.

"Hyo! Sebentar lagi kita istirahat ne! Hm? Apa dia temanmu, Hyo?" aku menoleh keasal suara. Seorang yeoja cantik bername tag 'Im Yoon Ah'.

Hyoyeon mengangguk. "Nde. Hei, perkenalkan dirimu!"

Aku tergagap. "U-um, annyeong! Lee Eunhyuk imnida." ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oya? Im Yoon Ah imnida. Kamu bisa memanggilku Yoona." mata yeoja bernama Yoona itu berbinar-binar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan yeoja ini. "Kamu tahu, Eunhyuk ah? kamu masuk kedalam tipe namja idamanku, loh~!"

GLEK

Yeoja ini… terlalu blak-blakkan…

Hyoyeon mendelik kesal. "Yoona ah, kamu jujur sekali sih! Lihat! Eunhyuk jadi takut sama kamu!"

Yoona mendengus. "Huh, kamu cerewet sekali Hyo. Aku tunggu kalian di café Seohyun ne~! Annyeong, Hyukkie ah~!" seru Yoona lalu berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku.

Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku.

Hyoyeon menatapku. "Mianne, Eunhyuk ah. Yoona memang yeoja yang terlalu blak-blakkan."

Aku tersenyum maksa. "Gwenchana. Sepertinya dia yeoja yang baik."

Hyoyeon tertawa renyah. "Hehehe, ya sudahlah. Ah, apa kamu sedang tidak terburu-buru, Eunhyuk ah? Maukah kamu menemaniku ke café itu? Aku memaksaa~!" aku terkekeh. Kulirik jam tanganku. Masih jam 4 sore… aku masih punya dua jam lagi sebelum memasak makan malam.

Akhirnya aku menyanggupi ajakkan Hyoyeon.

Toh. Hanya menemani saja 'kan?

* * *

-SNSD Café…

Aku sedang duduk bersama dengan Hyoyeon, Yoona, dan satu lagi temannya yang bernama Seohyun. Seohyun adalah pemilik café itu. Dan tampaknya Hyoyeon dan Yoona memanfaatkan itu untuk bisa makan gratis. Yeoja benar-benar cerdas dalam memanfaatkan sesuatu.

"Oooh. Jadi kamu manajer penyanyi, Eunhyuksshi?" tanya Seohyun dengan masih tersenyum manis. Aku balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Hahahha, hebat sekali~! Ah, dan kamu tahu Seohyun ah, dia tadi-blablabla…"

Ini dia kehebatan yeoja yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri. Bagaimana caranya mereka bicara panjang lebar tanpa mengambil napas sejenak?! Hebat.

… Dan… apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Yoona sedang memandangiku atau… lebih tepatnya melototiku…? Sebaiknya aku jangan sampai bertemu mata dengannya. Terlalu beresiko.

"Eh iya. Eunhyuksshi, apa hobimu?" aku menoleh ke arah Seohyun. Hobi…?

"Um, memasak mungkin?"

Seohyun tersenyum. "Hebaat. Aku yakin masakanmu sangat enak~." Aku tersenyum malu. "Apa hobimu hanya itu, Eunhyuksshi?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Memang… hanya itu yang aku bisa. Aku mengangguk.

Hyoyeon tersenyum. "Apa kamu bisa menari?"

Aku terbelalak. "H-ha? A-aniyo. Aku tidak bisa menari."

Hyoyeon terkekeh. "Coba dulu~!" ia menarikku menuju panggung café itu. "Seohyun ah~! Tolong nyalakan musiknya~!"

Seohyun mengangguk. Ia lalu menyalakan musik dengan remot di tangannya. Sebuah lagu hip hop terdengar.

Hyoyeon tersenyum ke arahku, lalu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Aku melongo seperti orang bodoh. Yeoja itu melakukan wave, popping, dan splits. Juga berbagai macam dance yang sangat keren. Dia hebat…

"Ayo, Eunhyuk ah~! Menarilaah~!" dukung Hyoyeon tanpa menghentikan dancenya.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "A-aku tidak bisa dance, Hyoyeon ah…"

Hyoyeon tersenyum lalu mendekatiku. "Santai saja. Biarkan lagunya mengikuti tubuhmu. Bebaslah!"

Ia mulai mengajariku beberapa gerakan dance. Aku berusaha mempraktekannya dengan baik. Dan… cukup berhasil!

"Waaah~! Kamu hebat juga, Eunhyuk ah! Ayo, coba gerakan ini!" seru Hyoyeon gembira lalu menunjukkan sebuah gerakan dance yang keren. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

* * *

HYUKJAE POV: OFF

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat jika kamu gembira. Yah, kurasa kamu tidak asing dengan pepatah-pepatah seperti itu.

Tampak Eunhyuk menari dengan penuh semangat. Dia… merasa bebas…

Seohyun dan Yoona sesekali tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Eunhyuk.

Seohyun melirik jam tangan pinknya. "Anoo, Hyo, Eunhyuksshi, mianne aku harus menutup cafenya. Sudah jam 8 nih."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat. JAM 8?! Dia terlambat memasak makan malam!

"Yaaah… sayang sekali~. Baiklah, mianne, kami membuatmu sibuk, Seohyun ah." ucap Hyoyeon dengan wajah kecewa.

Seohyun tersenyum malaikat. "Gwenchana. Lagipula pengunjung caféku jadi semakin banyak karena menyukai dance kalian~." ternyata dia seorang yeoja yang sangat cerdik. Hyoyeon sweatdrop.

Eunhyuk berlari turun dari panggung dengan wajah pucat. "Hyoyeon ah, Yoonasshi, dan Seohyunsshi, mianhae ne. Aku harus pulang! Gomawo buat dancenya! Aku sangat senang!" Hyoyeon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gwenchana. Datanglah lagi jika kamu sedang tidak sibuk, Eunhyuksshi." kata Seohyun dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Annyeong!"

KRIEEET

BLAM!

Hyoyeon geleng-geleng. "Tampaknya dia sangat sibuk yah."

Seohyun dan Yoona tertawa kecil.

Hyoyeon melirik ke arah meja yang tadi di dudukinya bersama teman-temannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah bungkusan dan kartu ucapan yang teronggok di atas bungkusan itu.

"Aigooo… dia lupa membawa belanjaannya!" Hyoyeon menepuk dahinya. "Hng… kurasa aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

"Mau kutemani~?" tawar Yoona.

Hyoyeon menggeleng mantap. "Aniyo! Nanti kamu senang!"

Dan café itu kembali berisik dengan sumpah serapah Yoona, dan tawa Seohyun.

-EunHae's Apartement…

Yesung sedang melamun di kamarnya. Melamunkan apa? Yah… melamunkan si Ddang chan. Ternyata dia lupa membawa kura-kura manis–menurutnya– itu. menyesal? Oh ayolah. Dia sangat merindukan kura-kuranya itu.

Tapi kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun? Dia lebih tidak mau lagi! Yesung menghela napas berat. "Mianhae, Aegya. Appa harus egois."

Poor Ddangie…

Di kamar Donghae, tampak namja itu tengah mondar-mandir dengan wajah cemas.

"Kenapa namja itu belum pulang juga…?" yah, tentu saja 'namja' yang di maksud Donghae adalah Eunhyuk. Khawatir…? Hm, molla.

Tes tes

"…" Donghae melirik ke jendela kamarnya. Hujan…?

Tes tes

Jrasshhh…

Dan perlahan, tetes-tetes hujan itu berubah menjadi hujan deras.

Donghae menggigit bibirnya. Kemana namja itu…?

Krieet…

"Saya pulang…"

Cklek.

Donghae tercekat. Perlahan, dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Dia… tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri…

Eunhyuk celingukkan. Gelap. 'Semoga Hae dan Yesungsshi sudah selesai makan…'

Tap tap

"Kenapa pulang terlambat…?"

Eunhyuk membeku. Suara dingin itu…

"… Donghaesshi…"

:

:

-Somewhere…

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah meminum tehnya. Matanya masih terpaku ke layar laptopnya.

PRAAANGG

Dia terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara. Figura fotonya jatuh dan pecah. Figura foto anak kesayangannya…

Dengan shock, yeoja paruh baya itu mendekati pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Dia… mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini. Seakan-akan… ini adalah sebuah pertanda…

"Hyukkie… apa kamu baik-baik saja, aegya…?"

:

:

-Back To EunHae's Apartement…

"AAAH!"

Sebuah teriakan memilukan terdengar dari kamar mandi apartemen itu. yah, suara Eunhyuk yang sedang disiksa Donghae.

Namja tampan itu mengguyur tubuh Eunhyuk dengan air panas yang keluar dari pancuran showernya. Jelas saja Eunhyuk kesakitan. Ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Donghae begitu tega…?

"AAAHHH! D-Donghaeesshii! J-jebaal! Hentikan… hiks… ahhh!" erangan penuh kesakitan Eunhyuk terdengar. Tetapi Donghae tidak peduli. Dia tetap mengguyur Eunhyuk. Dia tampaknya sudah di butakan oleh amarah.

Eunhyuk menangis di bawah bulir-bulir air yang sangat panas. Donghae menjatuhkan pancuran itu ke lantai, lalu melangkah keluar dari tempat shower. "… Ck." Eunhyuk langsung terjatuh ke lantai Shower. Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan… wajah memerah, mata sembap, dan tubuh yang melepuh.

… Eunhyuk lebih terluka dalam hatinya. Sungguh… kenapa Donghae bisa seperti ini…?

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Beradu pandang dengan Donghae yang menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan. Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi?"

Eunhyuk berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. "S-saya-"

"Kamu pasti kencan dengan namja 'kan?!"

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya. Apa…? Donghae…?

* * *

HYUKJAE POV: ON

* * *

Hae… apa aku sudah serendah itu di matamu…? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini…? Hatiku sakit, Hae. Sakit… seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk langsung hatiku. Sakit, Hae.

"Kamu benar-benar rendahan, Park Hyukjae."

… Kenapa kamu selalu begitu…? Aku selalu bersabar… aku sangat tersakiti. Tapi aku mampu bertahan, karena ingin melihat senyum tulusmu itu lagi. Tolong Hae. Tersenyumlah untukku. Sekali saja. Buat aku… merasa lebih berarti…

"Kamu memang tidak ada bedanya dengan yeoja jalang itu. Memuakkan."

"… Saya tahu…" aku sudah menutup mataku. Tidak mampu kalau harus membuka mata lagi. Tenagaku habis. Aku hanya bisa menjawab seadanya dan mendengarkannya...

Mendengarkan suara yang bernada sangat… dingin… entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Dan Donghae memang benar. Aku tidak lebih baik dari ummaku. Tapi bukankah aku sudah berusaha untuk berubah…? Aku berusaha berubah untukmu, hanya untukmu. Lee Donghae…

"Aku membencimu."

"… Saya mengerti."

Sakit…? Oh ayolah… aku merasa sangat sakit. Perlahan, liquid beningku mulai turun lagi dengan seenaknya. Aku… lelah… aku sudah terlalu lelah…

"Ck."

Tap tap

"Ugh…" ringisku saat dia meraih daguku dengan kasar. Perlahan aku membuka sarang chocolateku. Dan yang ku lihat…? Sepasang obsidian yang menatapku penuh dengan kebencian… Hae… bisakah sekali saja… kamu tidak melihatku seperti itu…?

"BERHENTI BERKATA, SEAKAN-AKAN KAMU INI SUCI, PARK HYUKJAE!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku. Dengan kasar, dia melepaskan daguku, sehingga membuatku jatuh membentur lantai dengan cukup keras.

"…" aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Dan aku mengakuinya. Kamu memang benar Hae. Aku memang rendahan.

Aku dengan susah payah mengangkat kepalaku, menatap obsidiannya dengan sorot mata lembut. Seutas senyum miris tercetak jelas di wajahku.

Aku membuka mulutku. "… Mianhae, saya… memang kotor…"

Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, Hae. Aku… sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi apa yang kamu tahu, melebihi apa yang kuucapkan, dan melebihi apa yang semua orang pikirkan…

Mataku terasa berat…

BRAK!

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Hae ah?!"

Ah… bukankah itu… suara Yesungsshi…? Kumohon… jangan salah paham…

Aku… memang pantas mendapatkannya.

…

* * *

HYUKJAE POV: OFF

* * *

Yesung dengan panik mendorong Donghae menjauh, lalu menepuk pipi Eunhyuk dengan sedikit keras. "Eunhyuksshi… gwenchanayo…?!"

Tidak ada respon. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak bergerak. Yesung dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Eunhyuk yang sangat tinggi. "Eunhyuksshi! Irreona! Aiiishhh!" obsidian Yesung menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Apa kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu perbuat, Hae ah…?"

Donghae menatap Yesung dengan pandangan kosong. "… Aku sadar."

"Kenapa kamu menyiksanya?!" suara Yesung meninggi.

Donghae tetap dengan sorot mata kosongnya. "Aku memberinya hukuman."

Yesung terbelalak tidak percaya. Dia bangkit dari jongkoknya, melangkah mendekati Donghae, dan-

BUUGH!

Dengan satu pukulan saja, Donghae jatuh tersungkur di lantai kamar mandi. "Ugh…"

"Apa kamu gila?! Aish! Sudahlah! Jangan dekati Eunhyuk lagi jika kamu hanya menyiksanya!" bentak Yesung emosi. Donghae tidak mendengarkan Yesung. Obsidian kelamnya menatap tubuh Eunhyuk yang terbujur kaku di lantai bilik shower dengan sorot mata yang… aneh. Dia ingin menggapai tubuh itu. Tapi... ia tidak bisa.

Yesung memicingkan matanya. "Apa kamu tahu? Eunhyuk itu sangat menyayangimu! Menemanimu selama bertahun-tahun! Melindungimu! Dan apa yang dia dapat?! Kamu menyakitinya, Lee Donghae!"

"…" Donghae membisu.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Rasanya sia-sia saja dia berbicara dengan Donghae! Ia kembali menghampiri Eunhyuk, dan dengan susah payah berusaha memapahnya keluar kamar mandi.

Donghae menatap kepergian dua namja itu dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

BLAM!

"… Hyukkie… Hae sayang Hyukkie…"

:

:

-Kyuhyun's House…

"… Jadi? Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang sahabat tiang listriknya itu dengan raut wajah bosan.

Changmin memasang mode berpikir. "Mollayo. Aku lupa."

PLETAK!

"Auuuuhhh!"

"Kalau kamu tidak tahu, kenapa menyuruhku pulang, hah?! Tahu begini, aku akan lebih memilih mencari si Pabbo itu daripada di sini menghabiskan waktu melihat tampangmu yang tidak berguna itu!"

Mata Changmin membulat. "OH YA! pokoknya ini ada hubungannya dengan Yesungi-"

"MWO?! MWO?!" dengan OOC, Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Changmin dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Eeee… itu aku lupa." tampaknya Changmin terkena amnesia jarak pendek akibat benturan kursi penonton tadi. Ironis.

PLETAK!

"AUUUH!"

"CEPAT INGAT-INGAT! ADA APA DENGAN SI PABBO ITU?!" Kyuhyun telah kehilangan kecool-annya. Salahkan Yesung. Dialah yang membuat namja bergelar jenius itu menjadi seperti ini.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. "U-umm… ada hubungannya dengan konser… penyanyi… lagu Andenti…"

"ANDANTE!"

"I-iya. Itu. Ummm…" tiba-tiba matanya membulat lucu. "OH YA! YESUNGIE JADI TEMAN DUETNYA SIAPA ITU! UUUH! LEE DONGHAEE! YA! LEE DONGHAE!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Lee Donghae…? "Namja berwajah ikan yang sok akrab itu…?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Siapa tahu Yesungie ada bersamanya." tangkas Changmin.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Oke, itu memang masuk akal!

"Baiklaah! Aku akan berusaha mencari alamat manusia jadi-jadian itu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Changmin menatap wajah sumringah temannya itu. "Tapi Kyu… apa Yesung akan mau kembali padamu…?"

Wajah bersinar Kyuhyun, langsung meredup. Changmin merutukki dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu. Jangan jadi patah semangat gitu dong. Aku akan membantumu! Jadi tenang saja, ne." Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Sungguh, wajah namja itu terlihat sangat aneh sekarang…#PLAK!

"… Nde. Gomawo…"

Changmin menatap temannya itu dengan miris. "Jebal… jangan pasang wajah begitu…" perlahan, ia merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "… Gomawo."

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan beberapa saat dengan saling memeluk. Mereka tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata yang memandang mereka dari ambang pintu.

"Kalian mesra sekali…" Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu dengan refleks melepas pelukannya.

"S-Sungmin…? Umma…?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

Kibum tersenyum. "Umma datang, Aegyaa~!" dengan gemas, dicubitnya pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nyengir maksa.

"Um, ada apa umma kemari…?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya. "Umma kesepian di rumah. Appamu sedang pergi keluar kota. Jadi umma kemari~! Oh ya! Mana Yesungie? Umma ingin memeluknya~!"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berwajah horor.

Sungmin menghela napas. "… Ahjussi. Yesung sudah tidak di sini lagi."

Kibum memicingkan matanya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menunduk.

"… Apa maksudmu, Sungminnie…?"

* * *

…

Love Is Hurts…

Apakah kamu pernah mendengarnya…? Yah, bahkan kamu mungkin pernah mengalaminya. Tragis.

Lagu yang penuh dengan luka ini, memiliki nada yang sangat menyayat, dan lirik yang begitu menyedihkan.

Dan bukankah lagu ini sangat cocok jika disandingkan dengan kisah-kisah namja babbo di atas ini…?

Hmph. Cinta memang menyakitkan. Tapi mereka sendirilah yang membuat cinta itu menyakitkan.

Egois? Cinta memang egois. Tapi cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak akan menyakiti. Manusialah yang membuatnya terlihat kejam.

Toh, manusia yang berbuat, kok cinta yang disalahkan…?

Benar-benar bodoh.

…

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Dan aku rela patah hati, hanya untuk bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama…"

…

Otteokhe …? Apakah kamu masih penasaran dengan ending cerita ini…?*Smile*

* * *

TBC

Next Chapt:

"Mwo…?! Kamu babbo, Choi Kyuhyun!"

"… Hae. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat! Tapi… aku sudah tidak mau membebanimu lagi. Saranghaeyo…"

"Hng…? Eunhyuksshi…? Eunhyuksshi…?! Eunhyuksshi! Di mana kamu!?"

"LEE DONGHAE! LIHAT APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!"

BUAK

"Hae… apa kamu sedang tersenyum sekarang…?"

'Ah. Kurasa… aku tidak punya makna untuk hidup lagi…'

CIIITTT

"…? Eunhyuk…?"

"Sudahlah. Umma kemari bukan untuk mendengar kata-kata maafmu. Sekarang, temani umma. Umma mau menjemput hyungmu. Dia sudah pulang dari London."

"… Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk…?"

"Hei, Kyu~! Aku sudah pulaang~! Hm? Kenapa wajahmu? Jelek sekali."

"… Ini di mana…?"

Mataku tertuju kekalender. Oh… mengapa begitu cepat…? Kenapa…? Tahu-tahu sudah tanggal 6 Mei…? Bolehkah Doraemon datang…? Dan meminjamkanku mesin waktunya…?#Plak.

HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TMT

Sungie wamiiiilll! WAEE?! WAEEEEE! *teriak diatas bukit*

Huks… mana Korea lagi panas-panasnya…

Jebal… jebaaal… tolong tunda perangnya minimal 7 tahun lagi… tunggu semua member SuJu selesai wamiiil… huks… my Sungie baby… my Teuki Angel…

HUWEEE! Ucchan frustasi! Tapi… demi Sungie oppa dan readerdeul! Ucchan akan tetap menulis meski sang tokoh utama sedang wamil!

Yeppa. Tolong jaga kesehatanmu ne. Jadilah kuat! Semua Clouds akan setia menantimu! Kami akan menunggumu! Walau berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya! Kami semua mendoakanmu! Jadilah namja yang hebat ditempat wamil! Siapa tahu… tahun wamilmu diminimalisir…#PLAK!

Hiks. Sedih deh. Anak-anak SuJu tidak nganter Sungie baby… Sungie pasti kesepian…T.T tetaplah kuaaat!

Oh ya. Mianne, kalau amburadul sama ada typonya. Ucchan ngedit kilat! Sepupu Ucchan lagi kerja sih,,, jadi Cuma dibolehin sebentaaar~…T.T

Oke. Ucchan kebanyakan curhat! Ucchan nggak tahu harus ngetik apa lagi. Mari balas review saja! Gomawo udah repot-repot neee~!

* * *

Hola! Ketemu lagi~! Gomawo udah repot-repot ngereview ne! Ucchan seneng banget!X3 Yak, mulaaai~!

LalaClouds: "Gwenchana~! Ucchan seneng Lala chan mau ngegabung(?)~! Udah Ucchan lanjuuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lala chaaan!XD"

reader: "Waaa! Ketinggalaaan!#PLAK! Kekek, Kyunnie memang lebih cocok epil!XD iyaaaa T.T UAS begitu menyiksa… hehe, gwenchana~! Gomawo udah mau review ne, Read chan~~!"

libra love clouds: "Kekkeke. Itulah tujuan Ucchan=w=#PLAK! Hhm~ hm~! Ucchan bikin modifikasi dikit. Mianne kalau membingungkan! Kekeke. Ne! nanti Sungie Ucchan yang pelihara!#Digampar. Beraat? Uuum, kayaknya. Kekek, bagaimana? Berat tidak?(OtherReader: Apaan sih?!) uwwaa. Mianne kalau bukan Uplat… Ucchan banyak tugasnya sih… maklum. Orang sibuk!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaan~!"

Liekyusung: "Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Ucchan lebih punya banyak cinta buat Sungie. #Culik Sungie, bawa kekamar mandi(?). Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaan~!XD"

hera3424: "Kyaaaa… iya. Nggak nyangka~!X) *ngangguk2* nde~! Ucchan jadi pengen bikin jadi YeHae…(KyuSung shipper: WOI) becandaa~! Hae… dia mengidap penyakit insomnia…(?) lupakan kegajean Ucchan! Nyahaha. Ucchan memang gilaaa~!XD sampai bikin KyuSung tergila-gilaa~!#PLAK! Nde, gomawo reviewnya ne, Hera chaaan~!"

ranimaharsi: "Cie Har chan review~, cie Har chan~, ciee~! (Har chan: Nggak kreatiiif! Ucchan: Biariiin!) iyaaa… poor Ddangie~!XD Ucchan suka ngenyiksa Ddangie!#digampar Ddangkomma. Apa, apa? Huuum~! Tapi bukan sama Changmin~! Lihat saja nanti deh~! Waks. Uuum, apa ini UPLAT?0.0#PLAK! Yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne Har chaan~!XD"

ajib4ff: "Annyeong Aji chaan~! Ndee… Ucchan kelas 2 SMP… mau naik kekelas 3…T.T pusing dah. Kekkeke, Ucchan juga pusyiiing~!XD semua itu akan terjawab dichapter-chapter depaan~!XD Hmm.. kalau soal HaeSung, Donghae pernah nembak Sungie, tapi ditolak. Sebenarnya… itu Donghae lakukan untuk membuat Hyukkie membencinya. Tapppiiiii~ Hyukkie tetap menyayanginyaaa~!XD (gaje) Sungminnie memang tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Dia ada apartemennya. Sementara si Donghae juga ada apartemennya. So, kesimpulannya mereka orang kaya~.(?) Kkekeke~~! POOR KYUNNIEEE~~!XD Aji chan tuaaa!XP (Aji chan: MWOOO~?! Dikatain lagiii!) hoohohoh~! Ucchan suka ngebacanyaa~!XD Nde~! Annyeong~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chan! Dan nado sehat-sehat selaluuu~!"

aku suka ff: "0.0 okay…? Tolong dilanjutkaaan~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ff chan~!XD"

evilcloud: "Hhehehe, Hyukkie menyedihkan~!XD hmm, bagaimana nee~? Akan Ucchan pertimbangkan deeh~!XD#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Evil chaaan~!"

Daevict024: "Kekekke, di chapt ini, Ucchan lebih sadis lagii~!=w=*grin* #PLAK! Ndee! Sungie sama Ucchan aja!#PLAK! Waks, apa ini UPTIR…?*dimakan Vict chan* WHOAA! HELEEP! UCCHAN MAU DIBUNUUUH~!#PLAK! Um, keke, gomawo reviewnya ne Vict chan~!"

tiaa: "Jinjjaaa~!?0U0 Ucchan seneng bangeet~!XD kkekek, udah Ucchan update nih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tiaa chaaan~!"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Kyaaa~! Ucchan dirayu~!#PLAK! Kekeke, boleh deh kalau Yeppa yang bilang!X3#PLAK PLAK! Yeppa milik Ucchan! Dan selamanya akan begituuu~!X0 sayang… Yeppa pergi wamil… nanti Ye-UKE momentnya berkurang dong…?*nangis* Yoosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi chaan~!"

yesunghyunggue90: "Iya! Ucchan suka!#PLAK! Sungminnie kan namja imuut~!XD#PLAK! Hngg~! Silahkan dibaca~! Kalian akan segera tahuuu~!*sok misterius* Yikes… um, apa ini cepat…? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Gue chaan~!"

DySparClouds: "Huweee! Miaaaannn! Kekekekek, Dy chan tukang tidur!XD#digampar Dy chan. Kekeke… itulah yang dinamakan nasib kehidupan, Dy chan…#dibakar JEWELS. Ekkeke, itu Sungie masih ingin menikmati(?) pemandangan dulu~! Waaay, happy endingnya kalau Ucchan lagi mood deeh~!XD #digebuk readerdeul. Waaaiks… apa ini cepat…? Uweeee… diingetin lagi… ayo sama-sama berjuang!*mata berapi-api* kalahkan MTK dan FISIKAAAAA! Okay, gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaaan~!"

CheftyClouds: "Hmmm~… dua puluh karung!#PLAK! Um, iniii~! Ucchan bayarr~!(Chefty chan: TELAT!) hmm~ akan segera terjawab dibeberapa chapt selanjutnyaaa~! Yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Chefty chaaan~!"

Sung HyoHee: "UWAAA~! Annyeong, Hyo chaaan~!XD gomawo banget ne! udah mau repot-repot ngereview dari awal! Ucchan sangat berterima kasiiih~!*smile* yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyo chaaan~!"

ChoHyunsungie: "Huweee! Ucchan nggak salah apa-apaaa! *HUUUG~~! KYUUUUT~(?)* YAAA! Mari musnahkan itu pelajaran!*ikutan demo*#PLAK! Hohohoh, artinya dirimu adalah saudara tiriku…?#PLAK! Ekkeke, ummaku Yesungie, appaku Siwonnie~!XD#PLAK! Ucchan juga… bedanya, keadaan Ucchan lebih tragis. Soalnya Ucchan tidak tinggal di Jakarta… Ucchan tinggal ditempat lain. Jauuuh banget… dan diperparah dengan UAS… bukankah sangat tragis…?*pundung* UWAAA! Ucchan nggak menghamilimu!(?) oooh, kekeke, Ucchan akan lebih berusaha deh~! Silahkaaan~!#PLAK! Ooh, jadi ceritanya ngerayu niiih~!?XD yikes, apa ini cepat? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sun chaaan~!"

won: "Wow wow, iya deh, kalau lagi mood!#PLAK! Kekeke, gomawooo~!XD Chuchu~~! *cium Kibummie n Siwonnie~~!XD#PLAK!* gomawo reviewnya ne, On chaan~!"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Nde~! Ekkekek, pry for Haee~! Iya… moga2 Hyukkie tabah…:( kekeke! Akan Ucchan usahakan deh! Hmm… chapt ini, Kyunnie belum ketemu Sungiee. Akan Ucchan pikirkaan~! Tapi pasangannya bukan Donghaee~! Tapi seseorang laiiin~! Nah, gomawo reviewnya ne, Trin chan~!"

kjwzz: "Waa~! Ucchan seneng kalau Kj(jadi inget Dj) suka~! Okaay~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kj chaan~!"

Tata: "NYAHAHAHHAH~! YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND~!#Plak! Sinetron…? Hmm, disinetron tidak ada adegan tokohnya disirem air panas kan? Kalau begitu tak apa-apa. Ekekek#PLAK! Salam kenaaal~! Gwenchana~! Yang penting udah mau ngerevieww~! Yaay, gomawo reviewnya ne, Tata chaan~!"

Ayyes3407: "Kekkeke, Ucchan memang masih harus diperpanjang. Tapi hampir tamat kooook!#Plak! WAAA~! Gomawo bangeeet! Udah bersedia ngereview fic inii~! Ucchan terharuuu…SRROOOT*seka ingus pake baju Wonnie#PLAK!* Kekekke, Sungminnie kan imuuut~!#Plak! Okay, gomawo reviewnya ne, Ay chaan~!XD"

* * *

Waaaay… selesai juga~!XD Mian kalau ada yang belum disebutkan ne~!

Huum… Ucchan mau ngomong apa lagi ya. Ah ya! Mungkin Ucchan akan tetap ngaret untuk beberapa chapt kedepan. Mohon pengertiannya nee~!

Okay. Nggak mau banyak ngomong! Ucchan minta saran-sarannya ne~! Akan sangat membantuu~! Oya, sarannya juga untuk orang 'keempat'(?) di fic ini nee~! Ucchan akan menunggu~!

So, singkat kata,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK), Pleasee~?


	10. Forget me not

U-um, Annyeong…?#Digebuk Readerdeul.

Uweee… mian Ucchan telat ne? (Reader: IYA!) mianneee~!T.T

Ucchan janji akan lebih cepat kalau selesai UAS deh. Um, bukan janji sih. Ngarep aja.#PLAK!

Naaah, ini words-nya 9000-an loh, untuk permintaan maaf… (Reader:Bosen. Ucchan: T_T)

Chapt ini… waduuuh… Ucchan takut digebuk EunHae shipper… ya sudahlah. Ini chapt masih fokus ke EunHae. Tapi mulai chapt depan udah balik ke pair utama kok! Don't worry!(Reader: Tambah khawatir…) um, yah chapt depan atau mungkin lusa.#PLAK!

Yaa… Ucchan nggak janji chapt depan bisa 9000-an lagi words-nya. Ucchan krisis ide. T.T

Kenapa bisa krisis? Oh ya tentu saja karena sang tokoh utama lagi wamil… hiks… momentnya jadi kurang… bagaimana bisa dapat inspirasiiiii~?!*jambak rambut Lee So Man#PLAK!* hiks, ya sudahlah. Bersyukur sajalah. Sungie pasti sedang berbuat hal yang hebat di tempat Wamil~!XD

Optimis aja deh. Hmm… Oh ya~! Sudah 200-an yah?! Hebuaaat!XD Ucchan nggak nyangka udah 200-an reviewnya~!XD huks huks, Ucchan terharu. Tapi tetap nggak bisa UPLAT meski reviewnya 200-an…=w= Ucchan benar-benar mengutuk diri sendiri…

Gomawo karena masih sudi membaca fic ini ne~! Ucchan sangat menghargai kaliaan~!XD mau yang udah review ataupun SIDERS. Kalian berjasaa uuun~!XD

Makanya, SIDERS! Jangan malu-malu lagiii! Muncullaaah~!*ngeluarin kelinci dari topi*X3

Jeongmal gomawoyooo~!

Yah! Sekian dulu deh! Silahkan dibaca warn-nya nee~!XD

Singkat kata,

RnR please~?

:::

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

Chapter 9: Forget Me... not

* * *

RATED: T~ (pengen dinaikin…#PLUAK)

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: Kekekekekek~(?)

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo(Maybe), alur membingungkan, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House

Malam yang tenang di rumah sederhana Kyuhyun…

KRAUK KRAUK

Hm…? Tampaknya tidak setenang yang kita duga. Suara itu berasal dari dapur rumah tersebut. Ahhh… bukankah itu si Ddang chan…?

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: ON

* * *

NAMAKU ITU DDANGKOMMA! Hmph. Kurasa aku harus menekan kata tersebut. Kalian keterlaluan!

Mwoya? Kamu tanya aku sedang apa?

Uuumm…*blush* aku sedang makan…

Makan keripik kentang dari Kyuhyun ini loh… ternyata rasanya enak… aish, jadi malu mengingat aku pernah bilang tidak mau memakannya. Kekekke…

Krauk krauk

Hm? Kamu juga tanya bagaimana caranya aku membuka bungkus keripik ini? Yaaahh… pokoknya itu teknikku sendiri! Kamu tidak perlu tahu! Aku ini kura-kura spesial! Ngerti!?(Kura-kura narsis)

Krauk krauk krauk

Wuaaaa~! Benar-benar lezaat~! Beda sekali dengan makanan yang selalu diberi appa! Rasanya tidak enak! Benar-benar seperti makanan kura-kura!(?)

Krauk krauk

Aku tetap makan dengan santai dalam aquariumku. Ooh~ welcome to my paradise~! Benar-benar! Manusia itu beruntung sekali bisa makan makanan mewah(?) seperti ini. Rasanya itu loh! Gurih, renyah, d-

Krieeet

"Yesu-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Aku tersentak kaget. 'Mwo?! Mwo?! Ada apa?! Kiamat? Meteor?! Serangan kura-kura dari planet asing?!' aku menoleh ke asal suara jeritan tadi.

…? Yeoja? Yeoja yang cantik sekali… tapi berambut cepak… ommo. Itu sama sekali tidak merupakan pertanda baik… Yakuza wanita?!

"MAHLUK APA INI?! DAN KENAPA DIA MAKAN KERIPIK KENTANG?!" dengan sadis, yeoja itu menghampiriku, lalu merampas makanan mewahku.

AIIISH! Tidak bisakah kamu membelinya di supermarket terdekat?! Kenapa harus merampas?! Itu milikku! Gimme! Gimme~! Tangan jenjang(?)ku terulur-ulur ingin meraih bungkusan keripik kentangku.

"A-ada apa?!" namja evil bernama Choi Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam black listku pun muncul dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

"Apa ini?!" 'Apa ini?!'

Aku dan yeoja itu saling tunjuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun minta penjelasan. Uwaa, bukankah kini kami terlihat seperti dua yeoja yang minta penjelasan pada namjachingunya?

Ick, jijay.

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Umm, itu namanya Ddang chan. Dia kura-kura peliharaan Yesung." jelasnya. Heeei! Hilangkan sebutan 'chan' itu dari namaku! MUSNAHKAAAN!

Yeoja kejam itu manggut-manggut. "Ooooh begitu…"

Nah, sudah ngerti 'kan? Sekarang kembalikan keripikku! Kembalikaan!

"Kenapa dia bisa memakan keripik kentang ini?" tanya yeoja itu sambil mengacungkan bungkus keripik yang setengah terbuka itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Huh? Dia memakannya?" caramelnya menatapku dengan sorot mata yang… aiiish! Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Menyebalkan!

'Aku terpaksa! Daripada aku mati kelaparan, mending makan itu! Dan… harus kuakui rasanya lumayan… enak.'(Kura-kura gengsi)

Yeoja itu geleng-geleng. "Kura-kura tidak boleh makan makanan seperti ini, Kyu! Bagaimana kalau dia keracunan?!" ikh, sok akrab sekali kamu! Siapa kamu, hah?! Jangan bilang kalau si Kyuhyun selingkuh!

"Um, tapi… Yesung membawa semua makanannya… dan aku juga lagi sibuk, jadi aku memberinya itu. Lagi pula aku tidak membuka bungkusnya kok." Kyuhyun menatapku lagi. Aku buang muka. "Di lemari esku hanya ada ikan dan ayam. Memangnya kura-kura bisa makan daging?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah blo'onnya sambil beralih menatap yeoja itu.

"Ck! Harusnya kamu menelepon dong! Umma 'kan tidak tahu kalau ada kura-kura Yesungie! Kasihan… siapa tadi namanya? Ah ya, Ddang chan! Kasihan Ddang chan harus makan makanan kayak ginian!" aahhh… jadi dia ummanya Kyu? Pantas saja!

Ck, umma-aegya sama saja! Berhenti memanggilku Ddang chan! Namaku itu DDANGKOMMA!(Kura-kura histeris)

"Ini saja! Lebih sehat! Umma baru saja membelinya tadi!"

BRUGH

Dengan sadisnya, yeoja itu menghantam aquarium kecilku dengan sebuah… daun bawang?! Kenapa siiih?! Umma dan aegya tidak ada yang normaaal~!? Dikira kura-kura bisa makan makanan kayak ginian?!

"Sesungguhnya tadi umma ingin memasak bersama Yesungie di sini. Tapi…" yeoja itu balik menatapku. Aku balas menatap dengan tajam. Kehhhhk~(?)! Ke sinikan keripik kentangku! "… Kajja, kita ke ruang tamu saja. Tidak baik untuk kura-kura kecil sepertinya mendengar tentang hal ini. Nanti mentalnya terganggu."

WOI

"Bye, Ddang chaan~! Umma pergi sebentar nee~!" yeoja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku sambil menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh.

Hiks… jangan memanggilku seperti itu… namaku Ddangkomma… tidak bisakah kalian para manusia menghargai namaku, sedikiiit saja…?(Kura-kura putus asa)

Tap tap tap

"E-eh?! U-umma, tungg-"

Kriet

BLAM

Aku menatap daun bawang pemberian yeoja jadi-jadian tadi dengan… miris…

Tap… tap…

Aku dengan hati-hati melangkah mendekati daun bawang itu. Ukh… baunya tidak enak… tapi mungkin saja rasanya enak! Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri memakannya setelah perang batin selama beberapa saat.

Ini dia! Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke benda mencurigakan itu, lalu-

HAP

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV: OFF

* * *

Yah… kita tinggalkan sejenak si Ddang chan yang akan menghadapi malaikat kematian.#PLAK

:

"Jadi?" Kibum menatap dua namja berwajah evil di depannya dengan raut wajah mematikan. Kini ia dan dua namja tadi tidak lupa namja aegyo di sampingnya, tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"U-um…" Changmin dengan takut-takut menyikut Kyuhyun menyuruh teman seperevilannya itu untuk bicara. Sungguh, dia pernah melihat Kibum marah karena dia dan Kyuhyun memecahkan keramik mahal milik namja cantik itu. Oooh, dan tentu saja, Changmin tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Syerem…

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Setelah mengirim deathglare mematikan pada Changmin, ia menatap dark chocolate Kibum dengan takut-takut. "Ummm… aku membentaknya, um-ma…"

Mata Kibum membulat. "Hah?"

Kyuhyun langsung menunduk melihat ekspresi ummanya yang seperti akan membakarnya hidup-hidup. "… Jadi dia pergi. Karena… aku tidak sengaja bilang aku membencinya…"

Kibum memicingkan matanya. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Dari awal Yesungie ada di sini."

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya –siap dengan cerita karangan dadakannya. Tapi omongannya di potong Kibum. "Dan jangan berbohong. Kamu tahu…? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa semarah ini." Kibum dengan smirk pembunuhnya, menatap tajam sang aegya.

GLEK.

Semua kisah drama yang tersusun strategis dalam otak jenius Kyuhyun, kini dengan mudahnya menguap entah kemana… nyesek.

Kyuhyun kini sibuk berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja, Tuhan masih menyayangi nyawanya…

:

Kyuhyun kembali bercerita–dengan sangat tidak nyaman karena tatapan Kibum yang semakin lama, semakin mengerikan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan selamat. "Jadi… begitulah, umma… Yesung pergi karena aku…"

"Mwo…?! Kamu babbo, Choi Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menunduk ketakutan mendengar seruan ummanya.

Kibum menutup matanya sejenak. Berusaha mengatur emosinya yang seperti siap meledak kapan saja. Oh, bukankah sangat jarang melihat seorang Kim Kibum jadi emosian seperti ini?

"… Kamu tahu…? Umma kemari kemarin malam. Umma… juga bertemu dengan Yesungie." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dalam diam. Menunggu ummanya itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saat umma pertama kali melihat obsidiannya itu, umma tahu. Ia sangat mencintaimu, Kyu. Apalagi saat umma membicarakanmu. Tapi… obsidiannya penuh dengan luka. Dan umma lebih memilih mengabaikan firasat umma saat itu."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dadanya terasa sesak…

"… Yesung mencintaimu, Kyu. Tapi…" Kibum menghela napas berat. "… Kamu dengan begitu mudahnya menyia-nyiakan cintanya. Umma kecewa padamu." Kyuhyun tetap membisu.

"Kyu, Changmin…?" panggil Kibum pelan sambil menutup sarang dark chocolatenya.

Kyuhyun memandang ummanya, sementara Changmin tetap menunduk. "Y-ya…?" balas keduanya takut-takut.

"Umma punya hukuman untuk kalian~…" Kibum membuka matanya, dan menyeringai sadis.

OMMO.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung berpelukkan ketakutan. "A-ahjumma… am-ampun…"

"Umma… j-jebaal… Kyu minta maaf…"

Kedua sahabat itu memohon-mohon, walau hasilnya tetap nol. Akhirnya mereka sadar. Mereka sudah tidak bisa hidup sampai pagi besok…

END#Digampar readerdeul.

Becanda.

Kibum masih memandangi mereka dengan raut wajah supernya. "Nah, ayo kita bersenang-sen-"

Shining staar… like a little diamond… makes me looveee~

"Aiiish! Siapa yang menelepon sih?!" Kibum merogoh saku celananya dengan kesal. Changmin dan Kyuhyun dag dig dug. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menahan napas.

"…" matanya membulat saat melihat nama di layar ponselnya.

CLICK

"Yeoboseo. Ada apa?" tanya Kibum dengan raut wajah dinginnya. Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Sungmin menelan saliva masing-masing dengan susah payah.

"… Ck. Arraseo. Aku akan segera menemuinya. Kamu pulang besok pagi?" Kibum menutup sarang dark chocolatenya dengan berat. "Ne. Aku akan segera ke sana. Sampai jumpa di sana."

CLICK

Kibum mematikan ponselnya, dan menyimpannya kembali dalam saku celananya. Ia membuka sarang dark chocolatenya yang langsung menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "…"

Kyuhyun balas menatap pandangan ummanya seakan mengatakan, 'Mianhae'.

"Hhh… sudahlah. Umma mau pergi dulu. Changmin ah, Sungminnie, jaga Kyuhyun ne. ahjussi mau pergi dulu."

"Baik." Sungmin menyanggupi, sementara Changmin tetap menunduk ketakutan.

Tap tap tap

BLAM

Tampaknya Tuhan masih menyayangi mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kyu… gwenchanayo?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Changmin kini sudah berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia ikut-ikutan menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

"…" Kyuhyun tetap membisu dengan raut wajah datar.

Sungmin mendesah. "Changmin ah. Tolong kamu ambilkan segelas air ne."

Changmin mengangguk. "Arraseo."

Changmin buru-buru berlari ke dapur.

Tapi baru saja ia pergi sebentar, sudah terdengar teriakan…

"GYAAH! KURA-KURANYA SUNGIE SAKARATUL MAUUUUT!"

:

* * *

-EunHae's Apartement…

NGIUUNG~ NGIUUUNG~…

Yesung melirik keluar jendela. 'Ambulans…?' entah kenapa Yesung merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Obsidiannya menatap wajah pucat Eunhyuk dengan miris.

"Hhh…" Yesung merapatkan selimut tebal di tubuh Eunhyuk. 'Napasnya sudah teratur… syukurlah.'

Kini Yesung tengah menemani Eunhyuk yang masih pingsan di kamar namja manis itu. Jangan tanya kenapa Yesung tidak membawa Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit. Selain karena faktor kebabbo-annya, Yesung juga kini tengah terlalu emosi untuk mengingat fungsi rumah sakit.

Yeah. Ia emosi. Kenapa Donghae bisa setega itu pada Eunhyuk? Padahal Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Kalau sudah tahu itu, kenapa Donghae masih tega?

Yesung mengusap kulit Eunhyuk yang sedikit melepuh dengan lembut. Kulitnya sudah lebih baik dibanding saat pertama Yesung menemukan tubuh Eunhyuk. Kondisinya benar-benar gawat.

Yesung menghela napas lagi dengan berat. "Hei, Eunhyuksshi. Kamu harus kuat. Donghae… dia sangat menyayangimu. Tapi kurasa, dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Jadi jebal. Kuatlah. Untuk Donghae, juga untuk dirimu sendiri. Tetaplah menjadi Eunhyuk yang kuat. Jadilah Eunhyuk yang kukenal." Yesung mencoba menyemangati Eunhyuk.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Eunhyuk. Namja itu tetap membisu. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

Yesung tersenyum miris. '… Kuatlah, Eunhyuksshi.' Yesung memperbaiki posisi bantal Eunhyuk.

Ia lalu melangkah keluar kamar, menuju dapur. Oooh… tolong panggilkan seseorang untuk menghentikannya sebelum terlambaat!

Krieeet…

Cklek…

Tes tes tes…

:

Chocolatenya menatap tubuh kekar yang tengah tertidur sambil membelakanginya.

Senyuman yang… sangat miris terukir di bibir sensualnya. Liquid bening masih meluncur turun dari kedua sarang chocolatenya.

"… Hae. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat! Tapi… aku sudah tidak mau membebanimu lagi. Saranghaeyo…"

"…" tidak ada balasan. Kamar mewah itu tetap hening. Hanya terdengar tarikan napas dua insan itu. Tidak ada yang lain.

Senyum. Bibir sensual itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang tulus berasal dari hatinya. "Gomawo untuk segala-galanya. Kamu telah membuat hidupku semakin indah… semoga kamu bahagia, Hae ah… annyeong…"

Krieeet…

Cklek…

"… Hyukkie…" Donghae perlahan membuka matanya. "…"

Tampaknya ia sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi perlahan, kedua sarang obsidian dingin itu kembali tertutup. Tampaknya, egonya lah yang memenangkan pertempuran.

"… Jangan pergi."

…

Tapi hati nuraninya lah yang memenangkan peperangan.

:

"Hm~ hm~! You better ruuun, ruuun, ruuun~!" Yesung bersenandung kecil di dapur apartemen itu. Dia tengah memarut kentang. Kabarnya, parutan kentang cukup efisien untuk mengobati kulit melepuh. Yah, itulah yang di baca Yesung tadi pagi di koran mingguan. Jadi ia mempraktekkannya sekarang. Entah berita tersebut benar atau tidak. Kesimpulannya dia menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Sadis.

Yahh, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan…?

JRASSSHHH

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. Obsidiannya menatap jendela dapur dengan raut wajah campur aduk. Hujan… ahh… hujan mengingatkannya pada memori itu. memori yang membuatnya membenci hujan…

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"

Yesung tertawa kecil. Kenapa kata-kata itu tidak mau menghilang dari benaknya…? Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan liquid-liquid beningnya agar tidak tumpah.

Tes tes…

Dan tampaknya sia-sia saja… Yesung menangis lagi. Dan untuk alasan yang sama.

Orang itu.

Sampai kini, Yesung masih belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Dia… merindukan namja evil itu.

"Hiks… hiks… Kyu… hiks…" Yesung menangis. Ia tidak sadar sepasang chocolate yang menatapnya miris.

…

Tap tap

Krieeettt…

Cklek…

Pintu eboni itu tertutup perlahan…

Sehingga benar-benar tertutup rapat…

JRASSHH…

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya.

'Ada bunyi…?' Yesung merasa harus segera ke pintu depan. Tapi… entah kenapa…

"… Cuma perasaanku saja…" Yesung terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Mengabaikan hati kecilnya yang terus menyuruhnya untuk ke luar rumah.

… JDARRRRRRR!

:

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House…

JRASSSHHH

"… Yesung…"

JDAAARR!

"… Aku merindukanmu…"

Tes tes

"… Sangat merindukanmu."

…

* * *

-Somewhere…

"…Ck. Hujan…"

"Sungie… kamu sedang apa sekarang…?"

"Aku merindukanmu…"

* * *

-Back to EunHae's Apartement…

Krieeet…

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan perlahan. Di tangan kirinya terdapat mangkuk berisi parutan kentang untuk Eunhyuk.

Obsidiannya tertuju pada tempat tidur queen size yang kini… kosong… "Hng…? Eunhyuksshi…? Eunhyuksshi…?! Eunhyuksshi! Di mana kamu!?" Yesung yang panik, langsung menjatuhkan mangkuk itu dan berlari mendekati tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

"EUNHYUKSSHI?!"

PRAANGG

…

Donghae membuka matanya sedikit. "…"

Tap tap tap

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati kamarnya. Dan ia sudah bisa menebak milik siapa itu.

BRAK

"HAE! EUNHYUKSSHI MENGHILANG!" pekik Yesung langsung setelah membuka pintu kamar Donghae dengan kasar.

"…" Donghae tidak bergeming. Masih terdiam di posisinya semula–membelakangi Yesung.

Yesung yang sedang panik, dengan beringas langsung melompat ke kasur Donghae dan mengguncang tubuh kekar Donghae –mengira Donghae benar-benar tertidur.

"HAEE! Irreonaaa~!" seru Yesung sambil mengguncang tubuh Donghae semakin kencang.

"I-iya Hyung… aku bangun," Donghae buru-buru bangun sebelum Yesung–yang tidak tahu kalau ia pura-pura tidur, melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim lagi. Yah, you know him so well-lah. Yesung saat sedang panik, dapat melakukan hal-hal di luar batas nalar manusia biasa.

"Eunhyuksshi menghilang!" tembak Yesung langsung.

Donghae terdiam sebentar. Matanya berubah sayu. "… Aku tidak peduli."

Mata Yesung membulat. "MWO!? Ulangi sekali lagi!" ancam Yesung sambil menarik kerah piyama biru Donghae.

Donghae menatap obsidian Yesung dengan sorot mata aneh. "Aku… tidak peduli padanya."

"LEE DONGHAE! LIHAT APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!" bentak Yesung murka.

Donghae menutup matanya sejenak. 'Umma…' saat ia membuka sarang obsidian dinginnya itu, tampaklah pandangan penuh kebencian. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan Hyung. Ia… sama sekali tidak berguna. Jadi ia memang harus angkat kaki dari sini. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Donghae yang masih tidak berekspresi.

Obsidian Yesung membulat. Cengkaramannya lepas dari kerah piyama Donghae. Donghae hanya menunduk. Yesung memicingkan matanya. "Apa kamu yakin…?"

Donghae tetap diam. Tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"Aish, ka-"

"AKU PULAAANG~! HEEI! EUNHYUK AAAH~? Di mana kamuu? Apakah kamu tidak mau menyambut appamuuu~?"

Yesung melirik ke pintu masuk. Tampaknya appa Donghae baru saja pulang.

"Hyukiiieeee~!" ahjussi-ahjussi genit(?) itu lewat dengan santainya di depan kamar Donghae yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia melangkah mundur, dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar Donghae. Matanya membulat dengan wajah memerah lucu. Sangat tidak wajar mengingat tubuh kekarnya yang manly. NGEK.

"Wuaah… anak appa sudah besar rupanyaaa~! Haee~! Kenapa tidak memberitahu appa kalau punya namjachingu semanis iniii~!?" tampaknya ahjussi kekar itu mabuk… yah, walau tidak heran mengingat posisi YeHae yang tampak berbahaya.#PLAK!

Yesung mendelik kesal. Sementara Donghae hanya memandang appanya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh yaaahhh… di mana Eunhyuuuk? Tumben dia tidak menyambut appaa~?"

Yesung melirik Donghae dengan ekor matanya seakan menyuruh Donghae berbicara. Donghae menghela napas berat. Ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"… Eunhyuk pergi."

Raut wajah ahjussi itu berubah mendengar penuturan Donghae. "… Hah…?"

"Eunhyuk sudah pergi dari apartemen ini."

Ahjussi itu terbelalak tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Ia dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

BRAAK!

"Eunhyuk ah?! Eunhyuk ahhh!? Kamu di mana?!" obsidiannya menyebar ke kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan panik. Yesung yang menyusul jadi sedikit takut melihat tingkah ahjussi yang seperti kehilangan kendali itu. Ditambah lagi, ahjussi itu sedang mabuk! Bisa saja ia melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya bukan?!

"Namjachingu Donghae! Di mana Eunhyuk ahh?!" ahjussi itu menghampiri Yesung, lalu mengguncang bahu namja manis itu.

Yesung menghela napas berat. "… Pertama, aku bukan namjachingu Donghae. Kedua… Ahjussi tanya saja pada Donghae tentang Eunhyuksshi…"

Ahjussi itu mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tapi ia langsung berlari menuju kamar anak bungsungnya itu.

"Lee Donghae… jelaskan pada appa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

Donghae menunduk sebentar. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah appanya yang kini merah padam.

"Hae sudah menyiksanya."

Mata ahjussi itu membulat. "Apa maksudmu?!" ia mulai emosi mendengar perkataan yang lebih mirip bisikkan itu.

"Hae selalu menyiksanya. Dan tadi…" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… Hae menyiramnya dengan air panas…"

Mata ahjussi itu terbelalak. Selalu…? Donghae selalu menyiksa Eunhyuk…? Tapi kenapa namja manis itu tampak sama sekali tidak terluka…?

Yah… itulah yang dinamakan dengan luka batin. Bukan luka fisik.

Dengan penuh emosi, ahjussi itu mendekati Donghae–yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

BUAK

:

* * *

-Somewhere…

Tap tap tap

Tampak seorang namja manis yang berjalan di trotoar jalan setapak di tengah hujan yang semakin deras. Air hujan itu seakan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang sedang terluka.

Perih sekali… sangat… tapi namja itu tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, hatinya jauh lebih perih dari apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Dan… ia harus menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Tempat yang merupakan 'rumah' untuknya. 'Rumah' untuk melihat senyum namja yang dicintainya, 'rumah' untuk mendengar tawa namja yang dicintainya, dan 'rumah' untuk merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut namja yang dicintainya. Dan yah… sayangnya ia sudah tidak merasakan sentuhan itu lagi selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini.

Semua itu hilang saat… namja yang dicintainya itu mengetahui hal itu… tepat saat namja yang dicintainya itu berumur 9 tahun. Semuanya… hilang…

"Hae… apa kamu sedang tersenyum sekarang…?" namja itu menatap langit malam yang sangat gelap tanpa satupun bintang. Yang ada… hanya awan hitam dan bulir-bulir hujan yang terasa sangat tajam di kulitnya. Yah… kulitnya melepuh bukan…? Jadi sama sekali bukan ide bagus untuk mandi hujan di saat malam-malam begini.

Nama namja itu…? Lee Eunhyuk…

:

* * *

-Gift Shop…

"Gomawo atas kerjanya hari ini ne, Hyoyeon ah~!" seru seorang ahjumma paruh baya pada seorang yeoja cantik. Tampaknya dia adalah pemilik toko itu.

Yeoja cantik yang dipanggil Hyoyeon itu tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo juga sudah membayar gajiku, Ahjummaa~!"

"HEEI! Aku ini masih 24 tahun tahu! Dasar yeoja tidak sopan!" pekik ahjumma itu. Hyoyeon sudah berlari menembus hujan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah sedikit jauh, ia mulai berjalan santai. Tidak masalah walau sedang hujan deras. Ia memiliki daya tahan yang kuat kok! WaIau… bukan itu inti masalahnya…

Hyoyeon melihat jam tangannya. 'Hngg… masih jam 10… mungkin Eunhyuk masih bangun. Aku akan mengantarnya sekarang saja deh. Daripada repot kalau harus menunggu sampai besok!' yeoja itu kemudian merapatkan jaket kulitnya. Di tangan kirinya ada kunci mobil, sementara di tangan kanannya ada kantong kresek jumbo berisi beberapa benda.

Termasuk hadiah Eunhyuk, kartu ucapan, dan kertas alamat namja manis itu. Hyoyeon tersenyum penuh arti, lalu berjalan santai menuju mobil BMW orangenya.

Yah… jangan salah. Hyoyeon adalah yeoja kaya. Ia hanya bosan hidup dengan uang kedua orang tuanya. Jadi ia menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana yang dekat dengan tempat kerja sambilannya, dan membiayai semuanya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. So, ia bukan yeoja manja seperti yang dipikirkan teman-teman mainnya selama ini. Catat itu.

Tap tap

:

* * *

-EunHae's Apartement…

BUAK BUAK!

"APA YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN, HAH?!"

Sang ahjussi tetap menghantam wajah Donghae dengan beribu pukulan keras. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Donghaenya bisa berbuat seperti itu?! Kini ia sama sekali tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri! Obsidiannya yang selalu bersinar, kini telah redup dan penuh dengan kebencian.

"W-waa! Ahjussi! Tenanglaah!" Yesung berusaha menahan ahjussi kekar itu, tapi tidak ngefek. Ahjussi itu tetap menerjang maju berusaha memukul lagi wajah anaknya yang kini tengah terhuyung-huyung berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. Wajah tampannya kini babak belur dengan darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

BUAK

Ahjussi itu menghajar Donghae sampai namja tampan itu menabrak meja kecil berisi pigura-pigura foto.

PRAAANGGG…

… Pigura foto keluarganya jatuh dan pecah…

PLAK

"SUDAH CUKUP!" bentak Yesung meledak setelah menampar si ahjussi. Yah… Kim Yesung telah meledak. Ahjussi dan Donghae tersentak kaget, lalu menatapnya. Si ahjussi memegang pipinya yang merah bekas tamparan Yesung. "KALIAN" Yesung menunjuk wajah ahjussi dan Donghae bergantian.

"SAMA SAJA!" suara Yesung naik dua oktaf. Ahjussi menunduk takut. Donghae juga. "KALIAN TIDAK BERGUNA! KALIAN MENGHABISKAN WAKTU DI SINI SEPERTI ANAK KECIL, SEMENTARA EUNHYUK SEDANG BERADA DI LUAR DALAM KEADAAN TERLUKA!"

Kini Yesung benar-benar menikmati perannya. Ia mengomeli, memarahi, dan menceramahi kedua namja di depannya. Bahkan topik yang sama sekali tidak nyambungpun dibahasnya. Contohnya seperti memori 'indah'nya melihat si ahjussi kekar menunaikan panggilan alamnya, juga kaki Donghae yang Naudzubillah bau amisnya.

Ahjusssi dan Donghae hanya bisa duduk manis mendengarkan setiap bait kata yang keluar dari bibir cherry Yesung. Yang ada di otak mereka sekarang adalah, galak dan ceriwis… namja galak yang sangat ceriwis… mungkin, keturunan ummanya…#dihajar Cinderella.

"ARRACCHI?!"

"A-arraseo." Donghae dan ahjussi malang itu hanya mengangguk saja. Takut Yesung akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan kalau mereka melawan.

"Hhhh… Ahjussi." ahjussi itu memberanikan diri memandang obsidian Yesung. "Ceritakan padaku. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi…? Apakah Donghae," obsidiannya melirik Donghae yang kini menunduk. "Punya masalah dengan Eunhyuksshi…?"

Ahjussi itu terdiam sejenak. Diliriknya anak bungsunya –minta pertolongan. Tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak balas meliriknya. Nyesek.

"Aku-"

"Pertama. Siapa nama ahjussi yang sebenarnya…?" potong Yesung. Ia berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding kamar dengan wajah datar sementara ahjussi dan Donghae duduk bersimpuh di lantai kamar dengan wajah seperti sedang ditawan teroris.

Makin kelihatan siapa pemimpinnya…

Ahjussi itu menjawab pelan, "Lee Youngwoon."

Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Siapa nama istri ahjussi?"

Youngwoon menegang. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Tampaknya ia gugup. Dan Yesung menyadarinya. "… Lee Teuk…" lirih Youngwoon.

"Mwo?"

"Nama istriku… Lee Teuk." Youngwoon mengulangi lagi nama yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah itu. Donghae menatap appanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"… Aku mengerti. Ceritakan. Ceritakan semuanya." Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menatap Youngwoon tajam.

Youngwoon menghela napas berat. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai bersuara, "Ini… terjadi saat aku mempekerjakan Park Jungsoo yang saat itu tengah mengandung Eunhyuk."

"Hng? Eunhyuksshi bukan anak kandung ahjussi?" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Youngwoon mengangguk.

"Nama aslinya Park Hyukjae."

'Park Hyukjae…' Yesung mengangguk. "Arraseo. Lanjutkan."

"Saat Eunhyuk lahir, aku dan Teukie setuju untuk membiayai persalinan Eunhyuk. Park Jungsoo… memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Teukie. Teukie bahkan sering memperkenalkan Jungsoo sebagai saudara kembarnya. Anak tertuaku sangat senang. Setiap hari dia menemani Eunhyuk kecil bermain…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Minnieee~! Hyukjae sudah lahir looh~!" seorang yeoja cantik tersenyum lebar sambil menggendong Hyukjae yang baru lahir. Namja kecil yang dipanggil Minnie itu tampak berbinar-binar.

"Jinjaaa~? Mana, Umma? Mana? Minnie ingin lihaaaat~!" serunya girang.

Yeoja cantik itu tertawa kecil melihat keaegyo-an anaknya. "Ini diaaa~!"

Minnie ber'Wooowww'-ria saat ummanya memperlihatkan seorang bayi kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Hyuuukjaeeee~! Hyukjaee~! Ini hyungmuuu~!" Minnie kini asyik menoel-noel pipi tembem Eunhyuk.

"Aaa~… hhh~… mmmm~…" Hyukjae kecil tersenyum manis pada hyung barunya itu. Minnie mengerjap-erjapkan matanya imut.

"UWAAA~! IMUT CEKALIIII~!" pekik Minnie histeris.

"SSSTTT!" beberapa suster di rumah sakit bersalin itu menatap tajam sang umma. Kasihan…

"Um, Minniee~… jangan terlalu berisik ne…?" bujuk ummanya.

"LHOOO? WAEEE?" mata Minnie mulai berkaca-kaca.

"U-um, di sini tidak boleh ribut, Chagiya…" yeoja cantik itu mulai panik melihat anaknya yang siap menangis.

"Hu-HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" dan benar saja. Minnie kecil langsung menangis histeris.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jungsoo ah…?" tanya Lee Teuk pada seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kini… ia seperti sedang bercermin…

"Saya sudah merasa lebih baik, Teuksshi… kamsahamnida. Mianhamnida saya jadi merepotkan anda dan Youngwoonsshi." yeoja bernama Jungsoo itu tersenyum letih. Wajahnya masih pucat. Tapi raut wajah penuh bahagianya tidak memudar sedikitpun.

"Syukurlah. Ah, tidak masalahh~! Kami sudah menganggapmu seperti keluarga kami sendiri~!" Lee Teuk tertawa renyah. "Ah ya, ini anakmu~! Jenis kelaminnya namja! Dia manis sekali~!" Lee Teuk memindahkan Hyukjae dari gendongannya ke samping Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Dia perlahan menyentuh rambut tipis anaknya, dan membelainya. "Dia… kecil sekali…"

Lee Teuk tersenyum sambil duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit. "Tentu saja. Tapi dia akan segera besar dan menjadi namja yang keren~! Dia akan tampan!"

"Ye…" Jungsoo mengusap pipi bayinya yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia kemudian menatap Lee Teuk.

"… Di mana Yunho…?" Lee Teuk memandangi Hyukjae yang kini mulai terbangun.

"Ahhh… itu…" Jungsoo menunduk. Namja yang telah menghamilinya itu… telah pergi entah kemana.

Lee Teuk memandang Jungsoo dengan sedih. "… Tidak usah dilanjutkan. Aku mengerti kok."

Jungsoo tersenyum. "N-ne. Sekali lagi, jeongmal kamsahamnida… saya berhutang budi pada anda."

Lee Teuk tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudara kembarku." jemari lentiknya membelai surai cokelat Jungsoo. "Cepatlah pulih. Hyukjae membutuhkanmu."

Jungsoo tersenyum lebar. "… Saya mengerti."

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Yesung menatap langit-langit kamar. Matanya menerawang. '… Minnie…?'

"Lalu tiga tahun kemudian, Donghae lahir… dan… Eunhyuk tampak sangat bahagia saat mengetahuinya." Youngwoon melirik Donghae yang menunduk.

Tapi ia dapat melihat anak bungsunya itu menggigit bibirnya.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Eunhyuukkiiieeeee~!" suara super cempreng yang sangat akrab di telinga suster-suster di rumah sakit bersalin itu kembali berkumandang. Para suster hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Ne, Minnie hyung?" Hyukjae kecil tersenyum antusias. Ia memang lebih akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk.

"COBA TEBAAAAAK~!" kini suara bocah bernama panggilan Minnie itu naik empat oktaf. Para suster terpaksa meminta pasien-pasiennya supaya bersabar.

"MWOOO?" Hyukjae ikut-ikutan meninggikan suaranya. Bocah-bocah kurang ajar…

"DONGSAENG KITA BALU LAHIIIL~!" jerit Minnie kecil gembira. Eunhyuk terbelalak.

"JINJJAAA? ACIIIIK~!" Hyukjae kegirangan. Ia melompat-lompat kecil. Damn… so sexy…#PLAK! "MANA?! MANAA?! EUNHYUK MAU LIHAAAAT~!"

"JUNGSOO UMMA~! DI MANA HAEE?!" Minnie menatap yeoja cantik yang kini tengah berwajah panik.

"MANA, UMMA?" Hyukjae ikut-ikutan menatap wajah cantik ummanya.

Jungsoo tersenyum maksa. "Uuum, Minniesshi, Hyukjae, tolong jangan terlalu berisik… di sini rumah sak-"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" belum sempat Jungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minnie kecil sudah menangis histeris.

Hyukjae yang melihat hyungnya menangis, ikutan menangis. Jungsoo jadi kelabakan.

"HUWEEEEE~!" kini dua anak manis itu tengah asyik merobek suaranya di rumah sakit bersalin dan mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam dari suster-suster di sana. Yah… namanya juga manusia. Pasti punya batas kesabaran. Right…?

Krieee~ttt…

"Teuksshi…? Apakah anda sudah merasa baikan…?" tanya Jungsoo pada Lee Teuk yang kini berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah letih. Tapi tetap saja… aura kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Nee~! Aku baik-baik saja, Jungsoo ah~! Gomawo sudah mau menjaga Minnie ne~!" seru Lee Teuk riang. "Ah ya, Youngwoon ada?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Jungsoo menunduk. "… Youngwoonsshi sedang pergi. Katanya ada meeting penting perusahaan…"

Lee Teuk mengangguk paham. "Ooooh… arraseo. Dia memang sangat sibuk." ia memaksakan seutas senyuman. "Di mana anak-anak?"

"Mere-"

"UMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~!" belum selesai Jungsoo bicara, seorang bocah mungil yang amat manis bersuara enam oktaf menerobos masuk lalu berlari kecil ke arah tempat tidur ummanya. "Minnie kangen ummaa~!"

Hyukjae berdiri di samping Jungsoo dengan gummy smile yang sangat manis. Jungsoo tertawa kecil sambil menggenggam tangan kecil anaknya.

"Jinjjaa~? Apakah kamu benar-benar kangen sama umma, atauuuu? Ingin melihat Donghaeee~?" Lee Teuk mengerling.

Minnie berpikir sejenak. "Hnggg… dua-duanya!" Lee Teuk tertawa geli mendengar jawaban polos aegya-nya. "MANA HAEE?!"

"Dia di situuu~!" ucap Lee Teuk sambil menunjuk boks bayi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Minnie dengan antusias, langsung berlari menuju boks bayi itu. "Waaa~! Tampan sekali…" Minnie berdecak kagum saat melihat dongsaengnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. "Tapi kok wajahnya mirip ikan?!" protesnya sambil menunjuk wajah dongsaengnya. Lee Teuk tertawa renyah.

"Biar begitu, kamu tetap senang 'kaan~?" Minnie mengangguk. Chocolate beningnya kembali berkutat menyusuri wajah tampan dongsaengnya itu. "Haee~ Haee~!" Minnie mengelus pipi chubby dongsaengnya. Sang dongsaeng tampak sedikit terganggu. Tapi lebih memilih untuk mengindahkan hyung barunya itu.

Hyukjae ingin ke sana. Tapi takut mengganggu. Jadi ia hanya berdiri mematung di samping ummanya.

"Hm? Eunhyukkie? Kamu tidak ingin melihat Hae?" Lee Teuk menatap anak Jungsoo itu dengan sorot mata lembut. Hyukjae tersentak kaget, lalu berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Ingin…"

Minnie menoleh ke arahnya. "Ayo sini, Eunhyukkie~! Lihat Donghae nih!" Hyukjae mendekati Minnie dengan ragu-ragu.

"Waaa… tampan sekaliii…" Hyukjae kecil berdecak kagum saat melihat 'dongsaeng' barunya. Minnie tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu sajaa~!" ia lalu menatap wajah dongsaengnya yang tengah tertidur dengan damai itu. "BANGUN HAAAEEEE! EUNHYUKKIE INGIN MELIHATMU!"

Sang dongsaeng yang malang tersentak kaget karena teriakan penuh ambisi hyungnya itu. Dan…

"OOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

… Tangisnya pecah…

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

"… Setelah Donghae lahir, Jungsoo minta izin untuk pulang sebentar ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia harus merawat ummanya yang sakit keras. Eunhyuk ikut dengannya."

Yesung menatap wajah Donghae. Walau Donghae memasang wajah stoic, tapi Yesung tahu. Yesung tahu bahwa Donghae menyimpan banyak luka dalam obsidiannya itu.

"… Beberapa tahun kemudian saat Donghae berumur 3 tahun, Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk kembali lagi. Mereka sangat sibuk karena harus mengurus beberapa hal."

Yesung melangkah mendekati pecahan-pecahan pigura foto. Dia mengambil secarik foto yang menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dan seorang namja tampan. Ini foto Youngwoon bersama istrinya. Yesung mengusap wajah yeoja itu dengan perlahan. Obsidiannya menatap wajah itu dengan tidak bersemangat.

Youngwoon menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum samar. Senyum yang penuh dengan kepedihan. Matanya mulai memanas…

"Istriku… mengidap kanker stadium akhir…"

Suara Youngwoon… terdengar bergetar…

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Youngwoon. Begitu juga Donghae.

'… Kanker…?'

"Dan… neraka itu di mulai…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"EUNHYUKKIEEE~!" Minnie berlari ala film india, lalu memeluk Hyukjae yang baru datang dengan erat. Hyukjae nyengir melihat Minnie yang sangat lebay itu. "HUWEEE! Minnie merindukanmuuuu~!"

"Selamat datang, Jungsoo ah~! Eunhyukkie~! Kami sangat merindukanmuu~!" ujar Lee Teuk dengan senyum manisnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Kamsahamnida, Teuksshi."

"Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah deeh~! Tetap cantiik~!" ujar Lee Teuk sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Jungsoo tertawa kecil. "Anda juga. Anda malah semakin cantik." puji Jungsoo tulus.

Lee Teuk tertawa. "Hahahah~! Jinjja~? Aiish, aku jadi maluu~!" ujarnya dengan wajah merona.

"Ah sini, biar kubantu!" tambahnya saat melihat tangan Jungsoo yang penuh dengan koper.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak usah, saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda…" Lee Teuk tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan~!" kini Jungsoo yang tersenyum manis.

"Kamsahamnida…"

Lee Teuk mengangguk girang. "Minnie! Tolong panggil Hae ne~! Dia pasti akan senang bertemu dengan Eunhyukkie~!" suruh Lee Teuk kemudian mulai berjalan penuh semangat menemani Jungsoo ke dalam kamarnya.

Minnie tersenyum. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu "HAAEEEEEEEEE! CEPAT TURUUUUN! ADA EUNHYUKKIEEE NIIIIIIH~!" –mengeluarkan suara enam oktafnya.

KROMPYANG!

:

Yah, sejak saat itu, rumah besar itu penuh dengan panggilan,

"Hyukkie!"

"Hyukkieee~!"

"Hyukkie?"

"HYUKKIEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

"KAMU BERISIK, IKAN!"

PLETAK!

"AUUUH!"

"EUNHYUKKIE ITU MILIK MINNIEEE~!"

"Mwooo~? Tidak adiiiiii~l!"

"YAK! Berhenti berguling-guling! Kamu ini NAMJA, tauk!"

:

"Umma… apa umma baik-baik saja?" Minnie menatap Lee Teuk yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ummanya itu tampak sangat menyedihkan. Terbaring tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur king sizenya dengan wajah pucat, dan pipi yang semakin tirus. Jangan lupa juga rambut indahnya yang terus saja berguguran.

Lee Teuk memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Umma baik-baik saja, Minnie~… pergilah. Kamu harus sekolah, 'kan?"

Minnie mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Arraseo~! Minnie sayang umma!" ia mengecup pipi Lee Teuk, lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Lee Teuk tersenyum manis. "Umma juga, aegya. Umma sangat… sangat! Menyayangimu…"

"Jungsoo…" panggil Lee Teuk dengan suara parau. Jungsoo menatap Lee Teuk dengan sedih.

"Ye, Teuksshi…?" Jungsoo mengusap dahi Lee Teuk yang sangat dingin.

"… Di mana… Youngwoon…?" tanya Lee Teuk.

Jungsoo menatap Lee Teuk dengan miris. "… Youngwoonsshi… sedang ada meeting… apakah anda ingin saya memberitahukan keadaan anda padanya…?"

Lee Teuk tersenyum. "Aniyo. Dia pasti sangat sibuk… aku tidak boleh mengganggunya… dia… sangat mencintai… pekerjaannya…" ucapnya putus-putus.

"… Lee Teuksshi… anda harus cepat pulih… Minniesshi dan Haesshi membutuhkan anda…" lirih Jungsoo. Ia menggenggam jemari Lee Teuk yang sangat dingin.

Lee Teuk tertawa pelan. Wajah cantiknya tampak sangat pucat. "Ani. Aku… sudah tidak bisa… bertahan lagi… aku… sudah semakin lemah…"

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Andwae! Anda adalah yeoja yang kuat, Teuksshi…"

Lee Teuk mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. "Hhhh-hahahhh… kamu memang baik, Jungsoo ah…" senyum manis terukir di bibir pucatnya. "Aku… hanya memintamu untuk merahasiakan ini dari anak-anak… katakan saja… aku sedang pergi jauuuuh… sekali…"

Jungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "M-mwo…?"

"… Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka menangis…" Lee Teuk tertawa kecil. "Ah ya… Youngwoon pulang minggu depan, bukan…?"

Jungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ne… Youngwoonsshi akan pulang seminggu lagi…"

Lee Teuk menghela napas. "Saat dia pulang, aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi…"

Jungsoo menutup matanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air matanya mengalir. Tangannya yang menggenggam jemari Lee Teuk bergetar hebat.

Lee Teuk tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu menangis…? Uljimma…"

"… Kuharap, kamu mau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Jungsoo ah…"

"Apapun. Saya akan melakukan apapun…"

Lee Teuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jungsoo. "… Berikan surat di bawah bantalku ini untuk Youngwoon… dan…" Jungsoo menatap wajah Lee Teuk dengan nanar. "… Jaga Minnie dan… Hae… untukku…"

Jungsoo tersenyum lembut. "… Pasti… saya berjanji…"

Lee Teuk tersenyum manis. "Kamu… yeoja yang… sangat baik… Jungsoo ah…" matanya terasa berat… "… Aku… mengantuk…"

Jungsoo membelai surai brunette Lee Teuk dengan lembut. "Tidurlah… Teuksshi… saya menyayangimu. … Mimpi indah…"

Tes tes…

Lee Teuk tersenyum, lalu perlahan menutup matanya…

"… Gomawo… Jungs…hhh…"

:

"Jungsoo umma! Umma mana?" tanya Minnie saat ia baru pulang dari JHS dan tidak menemukan ummanya di manapun.

Jungsoo tersenyum. Miris… "Ummamu… sedang berlibur…"

Minnie mengerjap-erjapkan matanya imut. "Jinjja? Kemana? Kenapa Minnie tidak diajak? Minnie 'kan sudah besaaar!"

"Mianhae… tapi ummamu tidak memberitahunya… katanya… tempat liburannya itu jauh… sekali… jadi dia tidak bisa membawa Minniesshi…" Jungsoo tersenyum kaku.

"… Arraseo. Minnie mengerti. Kapan umma pulang…?"

"… Jungsoo umma tidak tahu…"

"Hae… apakah Hae merindukan Teuki umma…?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae kecil saat mobilnya melaju dari sekolah Donghae. Eunhyuk memang suka menjemput Donghae dari sekolahnya.

"Ne. Sudah 4 hari ya…? Rasanya seperti seabad tidak bertemu dengan umma." terang Donghae kecil sedih.

Eunhyuk menatap wajah Donghae dengan cemas. "… Jangan khawatir, Hae. Teukie umma pasti akan cepat pulang! Hyukkie jamin itu!" ujarnya sambil memasang gummy smilenya.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Nde. Hae tahu. Gomawo, Hyukkiee~…"

Donghae lalu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Nde. Gwenchana. Hyukkie senang melihat Hae tersenyum…"

:

"MWO?! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU KALAU ADA HAL SEPENTING INI, PARK JUNGSOO?!" teriakan Youngwoon menggelegar.

"… Teuksshi sudah meminta saya untuk tidak menghubungi anda… dia hanya meminta saya memberikan surat ini pada anda…" Jungsoo menunduk sambil menyodorkan surat itu pada Youngwoon.

Dengan kasar, Youngwoon menyambar surat itu. Ia segera membaca surat yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan istrinya itu.

Selesai membaca, air matanya langsung tumpah. Jungsoo kaget. Dengan panik, ia berusaha menahan tubuh Youngwoon yang hampir ambruk.

"ARRRRGHHH!"

…

'Annyeong, Yeoboo~! Ini aku, Lee Teuk. Bagaimana kerjaanmu, hm? Apakah baik-baik saja…? Aku… ingin minta maaf. Aku meminta Jungsoo untuk tidak menyampaikan hal ini padamu. Aku… terkena kanker otak stadium akhir. Aku… hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Aku tahu kamu sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu itu. Aku harap kamu mau memaafkanku, ne. Ah ya, aku juga minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu hanya bersama dua anak kita. Tapi jangan khawatir. Ada Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk. Mereka akan menemanimu~!'

'Jangan beritahu mereka. Jangan beritahu mereka tentang penyakitku ini. Mereka… belum siap… aku tidak ingin melihat mereka menangis. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui ini. Tunggulah sampai mereka besar. Atau, lebih baik tidak kamu beritahu! Mereka… harus bahagia.'

'Ah ya, dan apa kamu tahu, yeobo…? Aku ingin kamu ada saat aku sedang berjuang… sekali saja. Menemaniku berjuang melahirkan anak, berjuang melawan kankerku, ataupun hal lainnya. Hal kecil itu dapat membuatku sangat bahagia… ya… sekali saja, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu saat merasakan rasa sakit ini… mengurangi rasa sakit ini… aku… ingin sedikit egois… aku ingin kamu ada di sini… sekarang juga… menemaniku di saat-saat terakhirku. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Di sini…'

'… Cukup sekali saja.'

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

"… Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Saat aku bicara di depan foto Lee Teuk tidak lama setelah kematiannya. Meminta maaf, dan menanyakan kenapa dia harus pergi secepat ini…"

Donghae menatap appanya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengira ceritanya seperti itu… dia mengira… Jungsoo telah membunuh ummanya demi mencuri appanya… dia…

"… Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat Jungsoo sebagai umma angkat mereka. Tapi mereka menolak keras…" Yesung melirik Donghae yang berwajah… aneh. "Mereka selalu bertanya kenapa Teukie meninggal."

"… Jadi… Jungsoo rela pura-pura mengaku bahwa dialah yang membunuh Lee Teuk. Dia tidak ingin, aku dibenci oleh anak-anakku sendiri." suara Youngwoon terdengar bergetar. "Jadi… dia memilih untuk pergi dari sini. Tapi saat hendak dibawa, Eunhyuk menangis dan menolak. Ia tidak ingin pergi. Saat ditanya apa alasannya, kamu tahu apa jawabannya…?"

Donghae menunduk.

"… 'Hyukkie ingin menjaga Hae… Hyukkie ingin melindungi Hae… Hyukkie… ingin melihat Hae tersenyum lagi…'…"

DEG…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Hiks… hiks… umma…"

* * *

DONGHAE POV: ON

* * *

Jahat… appa jahat… kenapa dia membela orang yang telah membunuh umma…? Appa benar-benar jahat! Aku benci appa! Sungmin hyung juga! Mau-maunya termakan omongan yeoja jalang itu! HAE BENCI SEMUANYA!

Aku terus menangis sambil memeluk guling berbentuk ikanku dengan erat. Air mataku terus menurun dengan deras.

Aku benci!

Tap tap

"… Hae…?" aku mengangkat kepalaku. Hyukkie…?

"Hae…? Gwenchanayo…" suara itu… sama saja dengan suaranya. Suara umma… lembut… aku merasa…

"PERGI! CEPAT PERGI! HAE BENCI SEMUANYA! TERMASUK KAMU!" bentakku kencang. Mengabaikan kata hatiku.

Dan… dapat kudengar dia menangis…

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Suara tangisannya… terdengar sangat menyakitkan…

'Jebal… uljimma… kamu membuatku semakin terluka, Hyukkie…'

…

Apa dia sudah pergi…? Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku mendekati pintu kamarku dengan hati-hati.

"… Hiks... Hae… jangan benci Hyukkie…"

Suara sayup-sayup itu seakan menusuk jantungku. Sakit…

Tetes demi tetes… dia menangis… menangis karena aku. Aku memang brengsek…

… Aku perlahan duduk sambil bersandar di pintu kamarku. Dapat kudengar setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Permintaan maaf, janji-janji, dan ungkapan perasaannya. Semuanya dapat kudengar, kecuali satu…

Kata hatinya…

'Hae… sayang Hyukkie…'

'Dan… Hae harap Hyukkie mau memaafkan Hae…'

* * *

DONGHAE POV: OFF

* * *

Mereka tertidur… saling bersandar… dengan pintu sebagai penghalang tubuh mereka…

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Yesung menghela napas. "Di mana Jungsoosshi sekarang…?"

Youngwoon menggeleng. "Molla. Aku tidak tahu. Terakhir, katanya dia ke rumah temannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang. Tapi, aku punya-"

"Appa."

Yesung melirik Donghae yang tengah menunduk. "…"

"… Kenapa hal sepenting ini, tidak memberitahuku?" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Youngwoon tajam.

Youngwoon menghela napas berat. "Apakah kamu masih belum mengerti, Hae ah…? Ummamu tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Penuh dendam dan kebencian… dia akan sangat sedih…"

Donghae menggigit bibirnya. "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tahu. Kamu yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Appa sangat terpukul atas kepergian ummamu! Jungsoo itu selalu menghibur appa! Dia juga selalu mengurus kalian bukan?! Dia melakukannya dengan tulus!" suara Youngwoon meninggi. "Dan apa yang dia dapat?! Anak kesayangannya disiksa! Kamu benar-benar brengsek, Lee Donghae! Appa kecewa padamu! Appa tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ummamu saat dia tahu kalau kamu-"

"Hentikan." Donghae menatap appanya tajam. "Hentikan itu. Jungsoo… Jungsoo itu… tidak ada bedanya dengan anaknya! Mereka pembunuh! Kalian juga! Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Menyembunyikan kematian umma dariku! Kalian membenciku, eoh? Kalau memang begitu, KALIAN BISA PERGI DARI SINI!"

Youngwoon membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?! Kamu-"

TING TOOONG~

Yesung yang hendak menengahi appa-aegya itu, menoleh ke pintu kamar. "Nugu…? Malam-malam begini…" Yesung melirik jam dinding kamar Donghae. Jam 11.58…

TING TOONG~

"Yee! Chakumman(?)!" Yesung buru-buru berlari kecil ke arah pintu masuk. Youngwoon mengekor bersama Donghae.

KRIEETT

"Hng? Nuguyo?" tanya Yesung saat melihat wajah cantik yeoja di depannya. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Hyoyeon imnida." Donghae dan Youngwoon memperhatikan sebuah benda di tangan Hyoyeon yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru dengan motif ikan nemo. "Eunhyuk ada…?"

Mata ketiga namja itu membulat. "… Ada apa kamu mencari Eunhyuk…?" tanya Donghae dingin. Hyoyeon kaget. Bukankah itu… Lee Donghae…?

Baru saja Hyoyeon mau meminta tanda tangan, Donghae sudah membentak. "ADA APA KAMU MENCARI EUNHYUK?!"

Hyoyeon tersenyum maksa. "Umm… ini… Eunhyuk meninggalkannya di cafe-"

"Apa itu?" tanya Donghae tetap dengan nada dingin.

Hyoyeon menelan salivanya dengan berat. Entah kenapa… ada atmosfir aneh di sekita tiga namja itu… "Hadiah."

"Hah…?"

"Ini kartu ucapannya." Hyoyeon menyodorkan kartu ucapan itu pada Donghae dengan canggung.

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menyambar kartu itu dengan kasar, lalu mulai membacanya.

… 00.00, 15 Oktober…

'Selamat ulang tahun. Terima kasih atas segalanya yang pernah anda berikan selama 20 tahun ini. Saya sangat menyayangi anda. Jadi jangan suruh saya untuk membenci anda. Semoga anda bisa bahagia. Saya selalu mendoakan anda.'

Dan ada tambahan tulisan di bawahnya. Tampaknya Eunhyuklah yang menulisnya. Karena tulisannya jauh berbeda dengan tulisan Hyoyeon.

'Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Hae ah. Saranghaeyo. Saya menyayangi anda…'

* * *

Hyoyeon menyalakan mobilnya. Ia menghela napas. Rasanya tadi ada yang aneh…

"Hmph… idol kok beda jauh sekali sama aslinya…" ringis Hyoyeon sambil mengingat perilaku Donghae tadi. Jauh beda dari saat dia di panggung! Di mana senyum malaikatnya?! Tadi itu iblis!

Hyoyeon mulai menjalankan mobilnya menerobos hujan yang semakin deras. Pikirannya melayang-layang… Eunhyuk tinggal serumah dengan Donghae…? "Tapi… kenapa tadi dia tidak ada…?"

Hyoyeon mendengus kesal. "Ahhh! Tahu ah! kepalaku sakit! Cepat pulang dan minum cokelat panas, Kim Hyoyeon!"

:

:

JRASHHH

Cpak… cpak…

Eunhyuk tetap berjalan di bawah hujan deras. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan kulitnya yang melepuh. Ia… sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi… mati rasa.

"… Saengil… cukha… hamnida… Hae…" matanya menerawang. Bukankah ini sudah tanggal 15 Oktober? Ia yakin hari ini adalah ulang tahun terindah Donghae. Wae? Karena orang yang dibencinya sudah tidak ada. Ya… Eunhyuk bersyukur.

'Aku senang, Hae… bisa mengisi hidupmu… walau hanya sedikit. Tapi aku senang. Karena aku bisa sedikit berguna untukmu…'

Ia menatap jalan raya. Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir sensualnya.

'Ah. Kurasa… aku tidak punya makna untuk hidup lagi…' ia menunduk sejenak, lalu mulai melangkah ke jalan raya.

Cpak… cpak…

Ia berhenti tepat di tengah jalan. Menghela napas sejenak, lalu berusaha tersenyum.

Jalan raya yang sedikit banjir dihiraukannya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan.

Ah… ada suara mobil yang mendekat… dan, di saat malam gelap begini, tidak ada yang melihatnya dengan baik bukan…? Ia tersenyum semakin lebar yang justru membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

BRMMMM

Perlahan, Eunhyuk menutup sarang chocolatenya saat merasakan sinar yang keluar dari lampu mobil menerpa seluruh tubuhnya.

Biarlah… biarlah ia masuk neraka karena bunuh diri. Toh, tempatnya memang di neraka bukan…? Biarlah ia mati. Jika itu bisa membuat Donghae bahagia… dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Eunhyuk lagi.

Eunhyuk dapat menjamin itu.

'… Mianhae… Youngwoon appa… Teukie umma… Sungmin hyung…'

'Gomawo… Hae… umma… gomawo…'

CIIITTT

… Kepala Eunhyuk terasa berat… sakit sekali…

"…? Eunhyuk…?"

BRUGH…

KRIET

Cpak cpak cpak

Ah… tapi bukankah jaminan Eunhyuk sering meleset…?

'Benci aku… teruslah membenciku… tapi tolong… jangan paksa aku untuk membencimu. Aku… tidak bisa.'

:

:

-Somewhere…

"… Mwo…?"

"…"

"… Arraseo. Saya mengerti. Saya akan ke sana. Kamsahamnida telah memberitahu saya…"

CLICK

"…"

"… Aegya… umma akan datang… bertahanlah…"

Tap tap tap

:

:

-EunHae's Apartement…

PRAAANG

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Youngwoon ahjussi…" panggil Yesung pelan. Obsidiannya memandang kamar Donghae yang tertutup rapat. Teriakan frustasi dapat terdengar dari dalam kamar itu.

"Ye…?"

"…" Yesung ragu. Tapi ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "… Apakah… hyungnya Donghae bernama lengkap Lee Minnie…? Atau itu hanya nama panggilannya saja…?"

Youngwoon menggeleng. "Ani. Itu nama panggilan kesayangannya. Tapi… dia sudah tidak mau dipanggil Minnie lagi. Katanya di-"

"Siapa nama aslinya…?" entah kenapa, Yesung merasa tubuhnya menegang. Keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Aneh. Padahal malam ini sangatlah dingin.

Youngwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu tertarik?"

"SIAPA?!"

Youngwoon gelagapan. "U-um… namanya,"

"Lee Sungmin…"

DEG

'… Lee… Sungmin…?'

-Next Day at Kyuhyun's House…

"… Apakah hujannya sudah reda…?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang tengah meringkuk dalam lemari entah pada siapa. Nama namja menyedihkan itu, Choi Kyuhyun. Dia bermalam di dalam lemari itu menghindari petir yang sangat ditakutinya. Sendirian.

Perlahan, ia menyeret tubuhnya keluar lemari. "…"

Matanya sayu. Seakan kehilangan semangatnya. 'Yesung… apakah dia mau kembali lagi kemari…?' tampaknya kata-kata Changmin masih masih menari-nari di benaknya. Yah, ia khawatir. Khawatir karena jika dia menemukan Yesung, tapi namja imut itu tidak akan mau kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Itu tragedi namanya.

DRRTT

I will never… let you fall… I'll stand up with you, foreveeer~…(lagu kesukaan author~!#PLAK!)

DRRRTT

Kyuhyun mendelik. Siapa sih yang nelepon pagi-pagi buta begini?!

Diraihnya ponselnya. "Hng…?" bukan ponselnya yang bunyi.

Matanya terbelalak. Ponsel Yesung?! Dengan panik, dirogohnya ponsel Yesung dalam saku celananya.

"Waa!" tangannya buru-buru menangkap ponsel Yesung yang meleset dari tangannya. Tampaknya ia terlalu gugup.

Ia segera membuka password ponsel Yesung. Matanya memandang intens nama di layar itu. Seketika… hatinya mencelos…

Dengan ragu, ia membuka pesan dari seseorang bernama, Hyungie…

'_From: Hyungie_

_Sungiee~! Hari ini aku pulang~! Aku akan segera menemuimu! Tunggu aku ne! Aah… apakah kamu masih marah padaku…?:('_

Kyuhyun panas. Dengan kurang sopannya ia balas mengetik,

'_From: I love Me!_

_Ye! Sungie benci Hyung! Jangan pulang! Tetaplah di sana sampai mati sekalian!_'

SEND.

Ck, ck… dasar evil!

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dia menyimpan kembali ponsel Yesung dalam sakunya.

TING TOOONG~

Kyuhyun mendelik. Kenapa pagi ini banyak sekali yang mengganggunya…?

"Diamkan saja deh. Mungkin hanya loper koran…"

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUNNIEEE~! BUKAAA~!"

BUK BUK

"Max Changmin…?" Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aiish… manusia itu. Tidak bisakah dia melihatku tenang sedikiiiit saja?!"

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus membuka pintu juga. Siapa tahu Changmin punya berita penting untuknya.

KRIEEET

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah sahabat evilnya yang tengah tersenyum super lebar ke arahnya.

"AKU PUNYA BERITA BAGUUUS~! TIGA BERITA BAGUSS~!" sorak Changmin gembira.

"MWO?! MWO?!" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan antusias.

"Pertama, Ddang chan koma!"

PLETAK

"BERITA BAGUS BAGIAN MANANYA?!" seru Kyuhyun emosi. Kalau Ddangkomma mati beneran, mau bilang apa dia pada Yesung?! Bisa-bisa Yesung membantainya!

Changmin nyengir. "Hhehehe, mian, mian. Aku salah! Maksudnya Ddang chan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit hewan besok~!" jelas Changmin dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Dia selamat. "Oooh. Oke. Yang kedua?" tanyanya, yang mengundang seringai lebar di bibir teman evilnya itu.

"KYAAA~! AKU BERTEMU DENGAN 2NE1 SAAT MAU KE KAMAR KECIIIL KEMARIIIIN~!" jerit Changmin histeris.

BUAK

"AUUUH kenapa memukulku, Kyu?!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk curahan hatimu! Cepat katakan! Apa yang ketiga?!"

Changmin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya imut. "Mwo?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "APA BERITA KETIGANYA…?"

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya belagak imut. "Huuumm~? Memangnya ada yang ketiga yah…?"

"Oke, oke. Aku ingaaat~! Aku hanya becanda, Kyuuu~!" kata Changmin salting saat Kyuhyun melimpahkan tatapan penuh cinta padanya.

"Ini… tentang Donghae." Changmin berwajah serius. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

"Ini tentang Donghae!" ulang Changmin lagi dengan wajah watadosnya.

"AKU TAHU! TENTANG APA?!" bentak Kyuhyun naik pitam.

"Ooooh, kkekeke, bilang dong. Aku 'kan tidak tahuu~!"

TWITCH

"Lee Donghae… aku sudah mendapatkan…" Changmin menggantung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun antusias. "Mwo? Mwo?!"

"Aku mendapatkan tanda tangannyaa~! KYAAA~!" jerit Changmin girang ala fangirls sambil memamerkan secarik kertas lusuh yang berisi tanda tangan ke wajah evil Kyuhyun.

Okay. Mari kita sensor sejenak adegan pembantaian Changmin.

"GYAAAAH~! AMPUUN! AMPUN KYUU!"

Ini… sangat tidak manusiawi. Jadi sangat tidak etis jika kita tampilkan. Mohon pengertiannya.

"AUUUH!"

… Oke. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai…

Mari lihat keadaan mereka. Dua namja dewasa itu tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut (Hebat yah. Awalnya berantem di teras, tahu-tahu, selesainya di ruang tamu. Reader: Nggak penting!), dengan posisi kaki Kyuhyun menapak di punggung Changmin yang terbaring tidak berdaya(?). Keadaannya sungguh sangatlah amburadul.

"Max Changmin. SERIUSlah…"

Changmin yang kini babak belur hanya bisa meringis kesal. "Yaah! Kamu tidak harus menjotosku sekeras itu, 'kan?! Dasar evil! Singkirkan kakimu!"

"Yak! Kamu juga evil! Serius dikit, kenapa sih?!" balas Kyuhyun sengit sambil memindahkan kakinya.

"Aiiisshhhh… arraseo! Arraseo! Ini tentang Dongha-"

"Jangan bilang kamu juga mendapatkan nomor celana dalamnya!"

BUK

"Auuuh!" kini si Kyuhyun yang meringis karena Changmin dengan kejamnya menendang tulang kering Kyuhyun. Hohooh, kamu bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya…?

"Jangan potong pembicaraanku!" dengus Changmin. "Aku… sudah tahu alamat Lee Donghae…"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Seutas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya –seakan lupa dengan keadaan tulang keringnya yang kini tengah lebam. "Jinjja?"

Changmin mengangguk mantap. Ia membuntuti mobil direktur produser Donghae, dan menemukan sebuah rumah pantai yang terletak di sebelah utara kota Seoul. Sungguh… dia adalah detektif hebat di jalan yang salah. Tidak tahukah dia kalau Donghae tinggal di apartemen di sebelah selatan kota Seoul yang berada beberapa meter dari rumah Kyuhyun…? Lagipula, kenapa juga dia malah membuntuti si Direktur produsernya?!

"Okeee! Ayo cepat kita cari Ye-"

TING TONG

"AIIIISHHH!" dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Ya-"

Krieeet

"U-mm… a…?" Kyuhyun kaget melihat Kibum tengah berdiri dengan mengerikan di depan pintu rumahnya. Ekspresi wajah Kibum sangat… wow…

"Ada apa K-" Changmin terbelalak melihat aura Kibum. Ia lalu dengan ketakutan bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun. Auuh, kyeopta! Jadi seperti anak anjing yang baru lahiiir~!#PLAK!

"Changmin…?" Kibum melirik Changmin sebentar, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya Yesung belum pulang ya…"

"Ah, itu-" Kyuhyun harus memberitahu Kibum kalau ia sudah menemukan tempat tinggal Yesung!

"Sudahlah. Umma kemari bukan untuk mendengar kata-kata maafmu. Sekarang, temani umma." Kibum memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang luar biasa dingin.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, lalu menunduk. "B-baik Umma… umma mau ke mana…?"

"Umma mau menjemput hyungmu. Dia sudah pulang dari London." Terang Kibum dengan wajah dingin.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. '… Hyung…? Dia sudah pulang…?'

Hening… Changmin yang merasakan tatapan penuh intimidasi Kibum, memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Tidak jantan memang. Tapi biarlah, kalau dibandingkan dengan harus bermandikan tatapan penuh cinta Kibum.

"U-um, Kyu~! Aku pulang dulu ne! nanti telepon aku kalau kamu sudah selesai! Ahjusii~! Changmin pulang dulu neee~…" Changmin langsung melesat keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. 'Dasar pengkhianat!'

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hmhh… ya sudah. Cepat ganti piyamamu! Kamu terlihat seperti yeoja kalau pakai piyama begitu."

JLEB

"Umma tunggu di mobil. Cepatlah." Kibum lalu berbalik dan melangkah ke mobil mewahnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk.

"… Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk…?" tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan firasatnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti piyama merah –yang pernah dipakai Yesung saat dia masih di sini.

:

-Somewhere…

Perlahan, kedua sarang chocolate sesosok namja manis terbuka. Menampilkan chocolatenya yang tampak redup.

Matanya menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. "… Ini di mana…?"

Sebuah ruangan bernuansa orange. Wallpaper putih yang bermotif jeruk, tempat tidur orange lembut, pokoknya ruangan ini didominasi warna orange dan jeruk!

"Ugghh!" namja itu dapat merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Menyakitkan…

"… Aku… siapa…?" namja itu mengangkat tangannya yang dipenuhi perban lalu menatapnya. "… Kenapa aku diperban…?"

"… Hae…?"

Krieeet…

"Hng? Aahh… kamu sudah bangun Eunhyuk ah?" seorang yeoja cantik yang membuka pintu kamar itu tersenyum. Namanya Kim Hyoyeon, pemilik apartement ini. "Aku menemukanmu pingsan di tengah jalan. Ada apa sih, Eunhyuk ah?"

Namja yang dipanggil Eunhyuk itu tampak heran. "… Eun… Hyuk…?"

Hyoyeon tertawa. "Kamu memang lucu! Sini, makan dulu buburnya! Jawabnya nanti saja."

Eunhyuk dengan ragu mengambil mangkuk di nampan yang di bawa Hyoyeon.

Eunhyuk mulai makan dengan tenang. "… Kamu siapa…?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hyoyeon tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Hyoyeon mengerutkan alisnya. "Hm? Aiish… berhentilah bercanda, Eunhyuk aaah!"

Eunhyuk makin kebingungan. Dan Hyoyeon menyadarinya. "Eunhyuk…?! Jangan-jangan kamu…"

Hyoyeon berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang keheranan.

:

:

Hyoyeon mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah memanggil dokter untuk Eunhyuk. "… Eunhyuk…" jangan bilang kalau namja manis itu hilang ingatan! Ia… tidak berani membayangkannya! Hellooo! Dia dan Eunhyuk baru saja kenal kemarin! Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Eunhyuk!

Krieeet

Cklek.

Hyoyeon langsung melototi dokter cantik bername tag 'Nari' tersebut. "Bagaimana Dok?! Dia baik-baik saja bukan?!"

Nari tersenyum tipis. "… Mianhae. Tapi Eunhyuksshi menderita hilang ingatan. Dia… melupakan semuanya."

Hyoyeon langsung shock. "M-mwo…?"

"Ingatannya menghilang. Semuanya. Tampaknya dia mengalami depresi yang sangat berat," jelas Nari.

Hyoyeon langsung lemas. "D-depresi…? Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membuat ingatannya kembali, Dok…?"

"Saya akan memberinya obat. Ajak saja dia bicara. Buat dia ingat lagi. Namanya, hobinya, atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya." Nari tersenyum. "Saya permisi dulu, Hyoyeonsshi. Hubungi saya kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Arraseo. Jeongmal gomawo, Dokter!" Hyoyeon mengantar Nari sampai pintu depan, lalu mengunci pintu dan berlari ke kamar tempat Eunhyuk berada.

Krieeet…

"Eunhyuk…?" Hyoyeon menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"… Siapa Eunhyuk…?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. KYEOPTAA~!#PLAK!

"… Begini saja." Hyoyeon menghampiri Eunhyuk, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menghela napas, lalu menatap chocolate Eunhyuk. "Namamu, Lee Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Arraseo."

"Apa kamu mengingat sesuatu tentang namamu itu…?" tanya Hyoyeon dengan raut wajah cemas.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. "Lee… Eunhyuk…?"

* * *

EUNHYUK POV: ON

* * *

Sakit. Nama itu… hatiku terasa sakit saat kupikirkan… seakan-akan, aku punya memori buruk tentang nama itu…

_"Namamu… Park Hyukjae…"_

Park… Hyukjae…?

… Nugu…?

_"… Aku membencimu."_

… Apa ini…? Kenapa terasa sesak…? Aku meremas dada kiriku. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisku. Dan napasku mulai memburu.

_"Aku panggil kamu Hyukkie, nee~!"_

"Eunhyuk ah! Gwenchanayo?!" yeoja cantik itu menatapku khawatir.

Aku tersadar lalu tersenyum. Tampaknya… dia yeoja yang baik… "N-ne. gwenchana. Gomawo, em…"

"Hyoyeon. Namaku Kim Hyoyeon." aku tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Hyoyeonsshi."

"Jangan formal padaku! Aku ini lebih muda tahu! Panggil aku Hyo!" dengusnya kesal.

Aku mengangguk. "Arraseo, Hyo."

"… Kamu tidak ingat apapun…?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya ingat… Park Hyukjae… dan-"

"Donghae" potong Hyo. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Siapa Donghae…? Apakah itu nama ikan spesies baru…?(Author kena deathglare Elfishy)

"Donghae…? Hnngg…"

Hyo tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Jangan paksakan diri untuk mengingatnya."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo~! Ah ya, aku ini siapa?"

Hyo menatapku dengan miris. Ada apa sih?

"… Kamu… adalah oppaku."

Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku. "Jinjja?"

Hyo mengangguk.

"Apa aku punya pekerjaan?" yah, tidak lucu sekali bukan, kalau aku pengangguran?

Hyo tersenyum. "Ya. kamu punya pekerjaan yang merupakan salah satu hobimu."

Mataku berbinar-binar. "Oh ya? Mwoya?"

"Dance."

* * *

EUNHYUK POV: OFF

* * *

'Dia mengalami depresi yang berat…' Hyoyeon menghela napas berat.

'Mianhae, Eunhyuk ah. tapi kurasa… akan lebih baik jika kamu begini dulu. Untuk sementara saja…'

* * *

-Seoul International Airport…

Kyuhyun memandangi suasana bandara yang sangat ramai itu. tidak tampak batang hidung hyungnya.

"Hmmm… pesawatnya sudah tiba beberapa saat yang lalu. Jadi hyungmu akan keluar sebentar lagi." Kibum melirik aegyanya yang tampak sudah tidak sabaran.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. "Arraseo…"

…

"Umma yakin hyung akan segera datang…? Ini sudah sejam lebih…" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan wajah gondok.

Kibum mendengus kesal. "Anak itu! Penyakit kelayapannya belum hilang juga! Kalau sampai aku melihat wajahnya itu, aku akan-"

"UMMAA~! KYUNNIEE~!" sebuah suara menggelegar dari arah belakang umma-aegya yang sedang bete itu.

Kyuhyun menegang. 'Suara ini… sama sekali tidak berubah…'

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Hyung…?"

Sosoknya mulai mendekatiku dengan senyum lebarnya. Ck, dia sama sekali tidak berubah.

Umma menghela napas. "Kamu terlambat sejam. Kemana saja kamu?!"

Ia cengar-cengir. "Tadi aku lapar. Jadi begitu turun pesawat, aku langsung ke restoran." jelasnya dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Masih dengan sifat suka seenaknya itu. "Umma tidak berubah deh! Masih segalak dulu~!"

Aku melirik ummaku. Waduh… hyungku ini memang sangat 'pintar' membuat orang darah tinggi…

Obsidiannya beralih ke arahku. "Hei, Kyu~! Aku sudah pulaang~!" dengan sok akrabnya, dia menepuk bahuku dengan keras.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "N-ne, Hyung…"

Dapat kulihat dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Hm? Kenapa wajahmu? Jelek sekali."

Hyungku memang kurang ajar. Aku langsung menekuk wajahku.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HHAHAHAH! Wajahmu tetap sekocak dulu~!"

Grrr…

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang! Appa sudah menunggu kita!" umma menghela napas. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya menghadapi anak sulungnya ini.

Hyung ber'Whaaaattt'-ria. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, ummaaa~!" rengeknya. Ih, childish sekali kamu! (tidak ngaca)

Umma memicingkan matanya. "Kemana kamu mau jalan-jalan, hah?! Kota Seoul ini sudah sangat berubah dari saat kamu tinggalkan dulu, tahu! Bagaimana kalau kamu tersesat?!"

Hyung tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja! Aku memiliki insting yang kuat!"

PLUAK

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD UMMA!" aku memasang wajah stoic, meski hatiku kini sedang memeletkan lidah ke arah hyungku yang malang itu. Kkekekekekek…

"Ayolaaah, umma… aku juga ingin maiiinnn… aku sudah rajin belajar di Londoon~! Aku juga butuh refreshing bukaaan?" bujuk hyungku tetap teguh. Ck, ck.

"Hng… baiklah. Umma mengerti. Lagipula, Kyuhyunlah yang mau kami bicarakan." umma menatapku. Aku jadi salting. "Tapi pulanglah sebelum malam! Kamu masih ingat rumah kita yang dulu bukan?"

Hyung mengangguk mantap. "Arraseo, ummaaa~!"

"Oke. Kajja, Kyu. Appa sudah menunggumu!" umma menarik tanganku lalu menyeretku berlalu dari tempat itu. Aku hanya bisa menurut.

… Appa mau membicarakan apa ya…?

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

Melihat kedua anggota keluarganya itu pergi, namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar. "Hmmm~! Baiklah, aku kemana dulu ya…?"

Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Sungie! Tunggu aku! Aku sudah sangat tampan! Jangan membenciku dulu!"

:

:

-Donghae's Apartement…

…

Tampaklah sebuah kamar yang telah hancur lebur. Gordennya telah robek, banyak barang pecah, seprei yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya, juga… sesosok namja tampan yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar tersebut.

Wajah tampannya tampak sangat rusak. Mata sembab, hidung memerah dengan sedikit mengeluarkan darah, bibir yang pucat, dan luka-luka hasil kerja appanya. Nama namja itu…? Lee Donghae.

Tampaknya namja itu sangat frustasi.

"Sial…" Donghae mengumpat. Mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

'Hyukkie…' ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan liquid-liquid bening yang telah berkumpul. 'Mianhae…'

Tes tes

Dan tampaknya usaha itu sia-sia saja.

"ARRGHHH!" erangnya saat merasa jantungnya berdenyut dengan menyakitkan.

"… Hae… gwenchanayo…?" tubuhnya menegang.

'Yesung hyung…?' ia memilih untuk diam.

Terdengar tarikan napas berat dari luar kamar."Kamu tidak bisa begini terus, Hae ah…"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi aku sudah melukainya, Hyung…" ya… ia sudah terlalu jauh melukai malaikatnya itu. Tapi malaikatnya itu tampak selalu sangat sabar menghadapinya.

Tapi kenapa dia pergi…? Apa dia sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi Donghae…?

Ia berharap bukan itu alasan Eunhyuk meninggalkannya.

Sungguh…

Benci telah membutakannya. Memaksanya untuk membunuh perasaan cintanya pada malaikatnya itu. Ia hancur.

"… Hyung mengerti." Donghae menutup sarang obsidiannya. Liquidnya masih turun dengan deras. "Tapi kamu masih punya kesempatan."

"… Kesempatan…?"

"Kesempatan untuk menebus segalanya."

"… Mwo…?" Donghae menggeleng dengan lesu. Sudah, ia sudah terlalu berdosa. Tuhan tidak akan mengampuninya. Apalagi mengijinkannya bertemu lagi dengan Hyukkie-nya.

Ia kotor. Dan Eunhyuk terlalu bersih untuknya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku menolakmu waktu itu, Hae ah?"

"… Molla." Donghae menunduk masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Itu karena aku tahu dari pancaran matamu, kamu tidak mencintaiku. Kamu hanya mengejarku untuk membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Kamu mencintai orang lain bukan…?"

"…"

"Hei, Hae ah." suara Yesung melembut.

"…" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya.

"Temukan, dan bawa Eunhyuksshi pulang."

"…"

"Kamu mencintainya. Jangan berbohong."

"…" perlahan…

"Bawa dia kembali. Kamu bisa, bukan…? Hae ah…?"

… Kedua obsidian itu terbuka. Menampilkan cahaya yang telah lama hilang. Ya. Donghae telah menemukan lagi cahayanya.

Dan hanya ada satu namja yang bisa membuat cahaya itu semakin bersinar.

'Hyukkie…! Tunggu aku! Aku pasti akan menemukanmu!'

:

:

"Lho? Yesungie? Mana Donghae?" tanya Youngwoon saat melihat kamar anak bungsunya terbuka lebar menampakkan keadaan kamar yang luar biasa berantakan.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Mencari Eunhyuksshi."

Youngwoon manggut-manggut mengerti. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku juga akan mencarinya. Ahjussi bisa jaga rumah?"

Youngwoon mengangguk. "Nde. Aku bisa." ya iyalah dia bisa! Dia itu namja dewasa tahu! Yesung benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Baguslah." Yesung memakai jaket jeansnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Youngwoon dengan wajah stoic. "Aku akan segera pulang. Jangan buka pintu untuk orang asing! Kalau ada orang jahat, teriak saja! Lalu tolong bersihkan kamar Hae ne! Kamarnya berantakan! TV tidak boleh lebih dari jam 7! Tidurlah sebelum jam 8! Aku pergi!"

Yesung benar-benar sedang terlalu blank untuk mengingat siapa yang lebih tua di sini. Dan parahnya, sang ahjussi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk menuruti kata-kata Yesung.

Gila.

* * *

-Choi's House…

"Jadi…?"

Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan di depannya dengan heran. "Jadi apa…?"

"Kamu mau memberitahu appa sesuatu, bukan…?"

Kyuhyun melirik ummanya. Kibum tengah menatap tempat lain dengan raut wajah dingin. Beberapa pelayan di ruangan itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"… Aku…"

…

_'Hyukkie sayang Hae…'_

_'Hyukkie harap… Hae mau tersenyum lagi untuk Hyukkie…'_

…

_"Saranghaeyo."_

_"Jeongmal saranghaeyo."_

_"Jangan lupakan aku."_

_"Aku terlalu mencintaimu."_

…

Mengingat sesuatu yang dicintai mungkin bisa menjadi hal termudah.

Tapi melupakan sesuatu yang dicintai bisa menjadi hal tersulit.

Melupakan… sama saja dengan menyerah bukan…?

…

_"Aku ingin sekali saja."_

_"Kamu melihatku seperti dulu lagi."_

_"Tanpa pandangan benci itu."_

_"… Bagaimana caranya…?"_

…

Yah… bagaimanapun juga…

Love's about… never give up no matter what happened…

TBC

Next Chapt:

"Appa sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini."

"Hyo~! Sudah lama aku tidak bermain kemari~! Rasanya rumahmu tetap sama saj- … loh…? Eunhyuk…?"

"Hei, Hyo. Katakan padanya. Aku ini yeojachingunya."

"Baiklah."

"Hyukkie… kamu di mana…?"

BRUGH

"… Hyung…?"

"… Kenapa kamu di sini…?"

"Aku menyadarinya, Yesung ah… saranghaeyo… jeongmal saranghaeyo… mianhae karena selalu membuatmu terluka… selalu menyakitimu… aku memang namja yang bodoh… jebal… beritahu aku di mana kamu berada…"

"Jika aku menemukanmu… aku berjanji untuk tidak melepasmu lagi…"

"Umma! Appa! Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian!"

"Yesungie…?"

Hohohohoho… kenapa tambah ribet ya…?=w=#digampar readerdeul. Mianne kalau mirip sinetron! moga-moga nggak deh~!

Yaaah… moga-moga tidak mengecewakan~! ^_^v Ucchan benar-benar setress… sudah 2 minggu sejak Sungie wamil… entah kenapa… sudah rindu sekaliiii… ToT rindu foto selcanya… rindu YEUKE momentsnya… RINDUUUUU! AKU MERINDUUUUU~!(ngedangdut) *teriak dari atas atap* #dilempar sandal jepit sama tetangga

Tapi mianne, kalau chapt ini gajebooo~!XD Ucchan patut dipersalahkan!*ngesot ke pengadilan MF alias mahkamah Fanfic*#PLAK!

YOOOSH~! Ucchan akan berusaha menamatkan fic iniiii~! Mohon dukungannya nee~!XD

Hmmm… ngetik apa lagi nih…? = = Ucchan kehabisan ide. OH YAH! Pweeess! Minta saran untuk orang keempatnya nee! Hmm… Ucchan ragu dengan pilihan Ucchan. Soalnya… kekekeke, pokoknya crack banget kalau sama yang satu ini…=w=' so, daripada ntar diprotes, Ucchan minta bantuannya! Tapi… kalau mau, yang Ucchan pilih aja. AAARGHHH! Ucchan sakit kepalaaaa!

Hmph. Bagaimana ini…? Ucchan benar-benar lagi mellow… Tauk ah. ucchan mau ngebales review aja ne. Gomawooooo udah mau repot-repot reviewwww~~XD! Sampai jadi 200~! Ucchan seneng banget~!XD

* * *

Annyeoong! Ketemu lagii~! Mianne, Ucchan ngaret!#Dikeroyok. Kekekkeke, Ucchan akan berjuaaaang! UAS MAKIN DEKAAAAT!*teriak pake toa* hana, deul, set, YAAAAAAAAAK~!#slaped

hera3424: "Huweeeee! Ucchan jugaaa~!#PLAK kkekekke, jinjja? Ucchan legaaa… HAHAHHAH… KyuSungnya Ucchan simpen dulu ne! mianhaeee~! Gomawo reviewnya Hera chan~!"

ChoHyunsungie: "Huweee! Ye! Umma ninggalin Ucchan juga~!#PLAK! Kekkkek… bagaimana ya? tergantung mood Ucchan deh~!X9#PLETAK! Yikes… um, apa ini cepat…?#digampar Sun chan. Tentu saja~! Bummie marah besuaaar! Auuuh, tunggu selesai UAS aja ne. Ucchan nggak bisa janji uuun~!T.T FF? boleh! Boleeeh~! Saudara tirikuuu~!XD eh, yang adik Ucchan atau Sun chan yah?=.=' Uwaaa~! Ucchan juga makin cinta Sungie~!(?) Ucchan cinta. Ucchan cintaa~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sun chaan~!XD"

LalaClouds: "Annyeong~! Jinjja? Aiish, Ddang chan memang ditakdirkan seperti itu~!XD#dibazooka Ddangkomma. Wuaks, kekeke, KyuSungnya ketemu nanti aja ne~! Ucchan masih bingung mikirin jalan cerita~! ^ ^' *pasang wajah innocent*#PLAK! Yoosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lala chaan~!X)"

lee minji elf: "Kyaaaa~! Jinjja?! Syukurlaaah~!X9 titik terang~? Hmm~ ayuk deh.(?) yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Minji chan~!"

Daevict: "Aaaaaa Ucchan juga suka Hae kalau psycho!#Digampar ElFishy. T.T diingetiiin… Kyunnie juga cari~! Tapi nggak Ucchan bikin scenenya~!#PLAK! Mungkin chapt depan atau lusa~!#Digampar. Uptiiiir?! Uumm… tunggu selesai UAS aja ne. Ucchan nggak bisa janjii unn… gomawo reviewnya ne, Vict chaan~!XD"

tiaa: "Jinjja?! Okaay~! Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tiaa chaan~!"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "KYAAA~! Itu kembaran Ucchan!#Dibakar SONE. Ne, Hyungnya Ucchan masih bingung. Udah ada kandidatnya sihhh… tapi mau nampung saran dulu dari readerdeul~! Hmmm… Yunhonya udah Ucchan pake…#PLAK! Terserah Ucchan? Okee! Ucchan liat dulu yang lain.#PLAK! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*HUG TIGHTLY~* Semua Clouds pasti akan menantiii! TAPI BARU DUA MINGGU, UCCHAN UDAH KANGEEEN!T0T hiks.. hiks… gomawo… SROOOT#PLAK! Reviewnya ne… hiks… Trin chaaan~!*maksa*^UT(?)"

idda KyuSung: "Ne! Kyunnie bego!#PLAK! Waduh… apa ini… cepat…?*dipelototin* Gomawo reviewnya ne, Idda chaan~!XD"

sasuke . gmpaselleh: "Nee~! Kekekekek, gwenchanaaa~! Yang penting udah ngerevieww~!XD BoAhahahahha!(nggak kreatif) okay, gomawo reviewnya ne, Sell chaan~!XD"

yesunghyunggue90: "Iya… Ucchan juga… keasyikan ngetik, eh, udah 9000-an… ne, Ucchan lagi males mempertemukan…#PLAK! Waks… um um, chapt depan atau lusa aja ne…^U^' Wonnie? Hik hik… udah Ucchan pake sebagai appanya Kyunnie… T..T nggak mungkin Ucchan mengkhianati Bummie dengan bikin Siwon selingkuhhh… yoshout! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Gue chaan~!"

Asha lightyagamikun: "HIKS! Ucchan nggak jahaaaat!QMQ um, beneran melepuh…#disiram air panas sama JEWEL. Um… chapt depan atau lusa…^ ^' HOOHOHOOH~! Your wish, is my command! Gimana? Udah kesiksa?#PLAK. Ne, Ucchan sih, nggak terlalu mengikuti SNSD, tapi untuk kepentingan ceritaa~!XD yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Asha chan~!"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Gyaaaaah… iya! Masih muda!#digampar Dewi chan. Kyaa… Ucchan pengen Sungie yang ngasih…#PLAK! Yah, nasib.#PLAK! Itu… KyuSung ketemu chapt depan atau… lusa.#PLAKKK! Iih, iya! Ucchan juga kepengen!#Slaped. Auuuh makasiiih~! Tapi sayang chapt ini agak ngaret~! ^ ^' kekeke.#PLAK! Ne! Sungie baby pasti melakukan hal yang hebat ditempat wamiiiil!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi chaan~! Eh, atau harus manggil eonnie?"

ajib4ff: "Annyeong Aji chaan~! Kkekekeke*hug back* aiiih, Aji chan mukanya capek juga? Sini Ucchan setrikain…#plak! Hm hm! Kebabboan Sungie memang menular~!XD

(Ceritanya Aji chan sama Hae masih berantem. Hyukkie Cuma natap-natap doang. Nggak tahu harus ngapain. Ucchan datang dengan wajah angelic(?).)

Ucchan: Sudah-sudah~! Hyukkie main sama Ucchan aja yuuk~! Nggak usah peduliin dua mahluk tak dikenal ini!(mengirim Aji chan dan Donghae ke luar angkasa pake roket(?).)

Eunhyuk : (menatap dengan wajah polos)Nee~! Hyukkie mau bermaiin!

Ucchan: (sambil bersmirk-ria) Kajja, Hyukkie aah~! *nyeret Hyukkie masuk kamar hotel*

Aji chan+Donghae: WOI

Ekkekeke~! Ucchan gak pinter bikin dialog=w=" jadi agak absurd. Kekekeke, udah, Aji chan sama Hae aja~!(Aji chan: AMIT-AMIT! Donghae: HARUSNYA GUE YANG BILANG BEGITU!) biar Ucchan yang pegang kendali para uke~!(hug TeukSungHeeMinWookHyuk)#PLAK! Ucchan suka kok, bacanya~!X9 yoshh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chaan! Nado sehat-sehat selaluuu~!"

Aulia: "Annyeong, Aulia chaan~! Gwenchana~! Yang penting udah bersedia review~!XD gomawo~! Ucchan terharu…#PLAK! Yoshout, Ucchan lanjuut~! Mianne, kalau lama! Eekeke, gomawo reviewnya ne, Aulia chaan~!"

DySparCloudy: "Huweee Ucchan nggak tahuu! Muka Hyukkie tambah kyoppo~!#dibakar JEWELS. Iyaaa~! Ada empat Angel disuju~! Sungie, Teuki, Wookie, dan Kyunnie(?). Kkekeke, Ucchan juga ngefens sama umma Changmin~! Uweee… siapa pacar Dy chan…? Ddang chan kah?#PLAK! Kyaaa~! Ucchan jadi malu!#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chan~!"

evilcloud: "Hae? Arraseo. Hyukkie? Huuum, bolehlah. Kyusung? Wops… chapt depan atau lusa deh.#PLAK! Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Evil chaan~!X3"

ranimaharsi: "Kya, iya kembaran Ucchan!#PLAK! Ciee, Ddang chan memang imut!(?) ciieeee!(Har chan: NGGAK KREATIIIIFFF! Ucchan: BIARIIIN~!) hm, hm. Takdir!#PLAK! Uummm… apa ini UPLAT…?#dihajar Har chan. Yooosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chaaan~!XD"

Sung HyoHee: "What? Ya apa-apa ini!(?) huwee… itu chapt depan uuun! Atau mungkin lusa…#PLETAK! Ne, seme memang harus kejam! MUAHAHHAH!#ditabok ukedeul. Hyukkie perlu ke KPU(Komnas Perlindungan Uke)*?* flashbacknya… yah yang diatas~! ^ ^' YOOSH~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyo chan~!"

Ayyes3407: "Waduh. Nggak kepost?:( jangan-jangan ada tuyul yang nyuri reviewnya?= ="#PLAK! Naaah. Apa masalah EunHae sudah dipahami dichapt ini? Kekeke, Changminnie ketularan! Ddang chaan~! You sesuatu banget deh~!#Ditendang Ddangkomma. Kekekke, Ucchan aminin deh~!X9 udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ay chaan~!"

aku suka ff: "Uweee~! Ucchan seneng banget Ff chan mau repot-repot ngereview dari awaaal! GOMAWOOO~! Huks, SROOOT*seka ingus pake baju umma Changmin*#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ff chaan~!XD"

kim: "Kim chaaan… udah Ucchan lanjuuut~… Ucchan juga gak sabaaar~…#PLAK! Yaa, itu tergantung mood Ucchan~. ^ ^b #PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kim chan!"

libra love clouds: "Ddang chan!#digampar Ddangkomma. Sungie memang pintar!(Ddangkomma: APANYA!?) yah, kita tinggalkan saja Kyu sejenak~! Hae memang ditakdirkan untuk seperti itu dicerita ini~!#PLAK! Kekeke, KyuSungnya chapt depan atau lusa aja ne…#PLAK! Huks… Ucchan juga. Ucchan benci presiden KorSel!#Bazookaed. Semoga SUNGIE-KUUUUH sehat-sehat selalu~! (Ku-nya di KUUUUH-in.*?*) yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaan~!XD"

CheftyClouds: "Wuaduh. Um, apa ini kilat?#plak. Tunggu selesai UAS saja ne. Ucchan nggak bisa janji uuun…T.T seme memang bego.#Plak. Hmmm… Ucchan masih ragu. Ya jadinya kayak diatas ini~. Masih misterius~!#PLAK! Tidak aakaaaaaaan! Sungie akan segera pulang! Dan Clouds akan selalu menunggunya~!X3 ya… Sungie… Teukie…T0T okay kok jadi mellow gini sih. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Chefty chaan~!XD"

Guest: "Udah Ucchan lanjut~. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Est chaan~!"

Liekyusung: "Udah dilanjuuut~.#hancurkan pintu kamar pake bom granat, lalu rampas Sungie oppa, bawa kedapur(?), paksa Sungie memasak sesuatu untuk Lie chan, lalu hidangkan dengan wajah innocent 0X3. gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaan~!XD"

Iis: "Ne. bego.#PLAK! Annyeoong, Iis chaaan~! Kekekek, gwenchana~! Selamat bergabuuung~! KIKIKIKIIK(Iis chan bergidik.) aauuuh, dipanggil eonnie~! Jadi maluuu~!XD udah dilanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Iis chaan~!"

cloud3024: "Iiih, iya! Hae ja'at!#PLAK! Beberapa tahun kedepan!#PLAK! Nggak, nggak. Hae udah insyaf kok~! ^ ^ yah… sayangnya… Changminnie mengikuti orang yang salah~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Cloud chaan~!"

won: "Aih, Sungie chagi~!#PLAK! Itu beberapa chapt kedepan ne.#PLAK! Iya… Hae memang ja'at…#dipanggang ElFishy. Mesra? Oke deh, Ucchan pikirkan!#slaped. Chhuucuhcucuhchu#cium Hyungnya Kyuhyun.(?) Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo review dan kecupannya ne, On chaan~!XD"

Fairy . siwoonie: "Annyeong Iry chan~! Iry chan ngebut jadi gak boleh mabuk~!XD(?) jinjja?*mata berbinar-binar*(Iry chan muntah) hiks, hiks, Ucchan seneng~!XD ne, KyuSung. Ups, kekeke, angst KyuSungnya belakangan aja ne~.#PLAK! Mati? Hohoohoh, tapi tampaknya Hyukkie belum mati~! Um, itu… mungkin chapt depan atau lusa. Heheheh#PLETAK! Waduh, ASAP? As soon as possible? Um, apa ini UPLAT…?#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Iry chaan~!XD"

* * *

Oh yeaaah~! Selesaaai~!*joget-joget ditrotoar depan rumah*XD Mianne kalau ada yang nggak kesebut~! ucchan tetaplah manusia biasaa~!

Hummm… Ucchan suka NUDI X factor… suka nonton. Suka suaranya. Suka Bagusnya.#PLAK!

Kenapa… mereka harus pulang…?*pundung* yah, moga-moga Ahmad Dhani masukin mereka ke RCM deh~. ^ ^

Oh ya, ini Ucchan edit kilat. Soalnya kaka spupu mau make. Mianne kalau ada yang aneh~!

Hmmm… Ucchan kehabisan ide buat ngetik. Okay dah.

Singkat kata,

**Review/Flame(MENDIDIK) pleaseee~?*wink~!***


	11. It's Just Complicated

Annyeooong~! Ucchan balik lagi dengan chapt 10! Gomawo buat yang selalu menanti~! Ucchan senang banget!XD

Hiks, chapt lalu Ucchan dibullyyy!T.T

Kekeke, moga-moga chapt ini tidak mengecewakan deh! Yooosh! Ucchan will FIIIGHT!XD

Hng, ini sudah chapt ke sepuluh ya?! Kereeen… tahu-tahu udah chapt 10! Kekeke, ini berkat bantuan readerdeul semuaa~! Gomawo! Ucchan akan lebih banyak belajar lagi~!

Oh ya! Kalau ada bahasa Inggris atau Korea yang salah beritahu Ucchan ne! Ucchan akan sangat berterima kasiih~!XD ini Ucchan langsung publish tanpa ngecek bahasa inggrisnya… kekeke, maklum, minim waktu…=w= sepupu Ucchan kerja sih…T,T

Chapt berjumlah(?) 8000-an ini mulai ada titik terangnya(?)! Nnahhh… hyungnya Kyu juga sudah diketahui! Hae disiksa, Eunhyuk ditemukan, dan Kyu… mau dipaksa nikah! OMMO!#PLAK! Yesungie hampir diperkosa#PLAK! KyuSung juga udah ketemu~! Walau disaat yang salah siiih~! Kkekekke, silahkan dibaca aja deh!

Singkat kataaa,

RnR please~?

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

Chapter 10: It's Just Complicated

* * *

RATED: T~ (untuk Tetap!*Final* tapi mungkin disequelnya bisa dinaikin…#PLAK!)

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: Sudah tahu 'kan?*smile five fingers(?)*

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo(Maybe), alur membingungkan, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

-Choi's House…

Kembali lagi ke rumah keluarga Choi yang super mewah. Di ruangan besar bernuansa mewah dengan segala macam perabotan berukiran rumitnya tersebut, tampak tiga namja yang tengah berbicara.

-Ralat. Hanya satu namja yang berbicara. Sementara dua orang lainnya menatapnya dengan dingin.

Berulang kali namja yang suka berbicara itu menelan salivanya dengan berat karena tatapan orang tuanya tersebut.

Ah, kini ia sedang mengaku. Dan tampaknya ia telah selesai bercerita.

"… Um, begitulah. Aku bersalah, appa. Aku minta maaf." Namja bernama Kyuhyun yang dari tadi bermandikan tatapan penuh kasih sayang orang tuanya menunduk.

Sang umma, Kibum hanya menggeleng dengan raut wajah datar. Sementara sang appa, Choi Siwon hanya menghela napas.

"Appa sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini." Siwon menatap anak bungsunya itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ia melirik para _maid_ dan _butler_ setianya. "Kalian boleh pergi. Gomawo atas kerja kerasnya hari ini. Kalian bisa beristirahat sejenak." ia tersenyum dan menampakkan kedua dimples menawannya.

_Maid_ maupun _butler_ di ruangan itu langsung merona. "A-arraseo, tuan. Jeongmal kamsahamnida." mereka membungkuk sebentar, lalu mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

Setelah para pelayannya pergi, senyum di wajah Siwon menghilang.

"Kyu. Kamu tahu, kamu akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Choi _Corp_., bukan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada datar.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan appanya. "Eh…? Kukira aku akan membuat perusahaan sendiri… bukankah appa sudah bilang…?"

Siwon mendengus. "Kamu ini masih bau kencur, sudah bilang mau bikin perusahaan sendiri! Pokoknya kamu harus tetap menjadi penerus perusahaan Choi _Corp_.!" seru Siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Shirreo! Appa sudah berjanji! Aku sudah banyak belajar tentang cara berbisnis, tahu! Aku selalu mengikuti ucapan appa untuk masuk dan belajar di sekolah bisnis. Aku menuruti ucapan appa tanpa membantah, walau sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Dan aku ingin mandiri! Mendapat uang dengan hasil kerja keras sendiri! Tanpa memakai uang appa ataupun umma! Aku sudah besar! Kenapa appa dan umma selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?!"

Siwon memicingkan matanya. "Jaga bicaramu, Choi Kyuhyun. Penyanyi itu hanya untuk orang-orang bermasa depan suram! Kamu harus menerimanya, mau ataupun tidak! Itu kewajibanmu!"

"Ne, Kyu. Umma setuju. Industri hiburan Korea sangat berat. Bisnis lebih menjanjikan! Ini adalah kewajibanm-"

"LALU APA KEWAJIBAN KALIAN?!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kayu milik keluarganya itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Siwon memasang wajah dingin. "Kewajiban kami…? Membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih baik."

"Tidak. Kalian tidak membuat hidupku menjadi lebih baik. Kalian membuat hidup KALIAN menjadi lebih baik!" koreksi Kyuhyun emosi. "Kalau aku tidak boleh bernyanyi, kenapa hyung bisa?! Itu tidak adil! Aku yakin kalian mengerti itu. Tapi kalian tidak mau memahaminya! PAHAMI AKU! SEDIKIT SAJA!"

Kibum menggeleng. "Kami melakukan ini untuk masa depanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap ummanya dengan sorot mata dingin. "Lalu…? Kenapa tidak hyung saja yang mengurus perusahaan?! Dia lebih tua dariku 'kan?!" sungguh! Bagi Kyuhyun, ini sama sekali tidak adil! Saat hyungnya belajar seni di London, ia harus berkutat dengan segala macam urusan bisnis yang sama sekali tidak disukainya! Saat hyungnya punya waktu untuk bermain-main, ia harus mengikuti semua pelatihan dalam kelas bisnis! Ia berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri! Perusahaan yang berkecimpung dalam dunia industri hiburan! Tapi apa ini?! Appanya dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya mengurus perusahaannya?! Melanggar perjanjian yang selama ini telah dibuat oleh mereka berdua?!

Bukankah itu tidak adil?!

"… Hyungmu berbakat dalam bidang musik. Dia juga sudah cukup besar untuk memutuskan hidupnya." jelas Kibum pelan. Raut wajahnya menegang.

Mata Kyuhyun memanas. Apa ummanya sendiri baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia tidak punya bakat dalam bermusik…? "Aku sudah pernah bilang pada umma! Aku sangat suka bernyanyi! Tapi umma dan appa melarang! Sementara hyung? Kalian membiarkannya?!"

Siwon menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. "Nde. Dia sudah dewasa."

Kyuhyun naik pitam. "AKU JUGA SUDAH DEWASA! UMURKU SUDAH 24 TAHUN!" bisakah sekali saja, orang tuanya berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil? Ia… kesabarannya sudah habis.

Kibum menggeleng. "Walau tampangmu sudah dewasa. Tapi kepribadianmu tetaplah seorang anak kecil." Ia memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Walau kini matanya sudah memanas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak… aku tidak mau…"

Siwon menatap manik anaknya tajam. "… Arraseo."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan kaget. "… Hah…?"

"Appa bisa mengerti kalau kamu memang tidak mau. Appa tidak akan memaksa." Kyuhyun menatap wajah appanya dengan berbinar-binar. Apakah kali ini orang tuanya mau mendengarnya sekali saja…?

"Tapi," Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ada tapi-nya…? Ia mendapat firasat buruk. "Kamu harus memilih."

Siwon menjeda kalimatnya. Kyuhyun menunggu, sementara Kibum membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Kamu menjadi penerus appa, atau…" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kamu harus menikah dengan yeoja anak teman bisnis appa."

Kyuhyun melotot. Tolong… bisakah seseorang mengatakan padanya kalau ia tadi salah dengar…?

"… Mwo…?"

"Di tempat dinas appa di Tokyo Jepang, anak teman bisnis appa melihat foto keluarga kita, dan sangat menyukaimu. Katanya kamu tampan." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sambil bertopang dagu. "Dia ingin menikah denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Hahahha… appa bercanda yah… umma, suruh appa berhenti bercanda dong," Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah ummanya.

Kibum menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin. Sama sekali tidak terlihat berbohong. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak menatap _obsidian_ ummanya, lalu kembali menatap Siwon.

"… Aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah _stoic_nya. "Aku tidak mau melakukan keduanya."

Rahang Siwon mengeras. "Berhenti membantah, Choi Kyuhyun. Jangan egois begitu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mengejek. "Kapan aku pernah membantah ucapan appa, hm…? Hanya hari ini, 'kan…? Aku tidak pernah membantah appa."

Siwon menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kalian egois. Kalian tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Akulah yang selalu mendengarkan kalian. Dan appa masih bisa menyebut aku egois…? Tampaknya appa sudah lama tidak berkaca." Kyuhyun melirik ummanya. "Kalian tidak pernah mau memahami kemauanku. Kalian selalu menyalahkanku, tanpa melihat kesalahan kalian sendiri! Kalian rendah. Benar-benar RENDAH."

Kibum terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir anak bungsunya sendiri. Seketika ia merasa… gagal sebagai seorang umma…

Siwon menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kibum. "Hentikan, Choi Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Siwon memicingkan matanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terusik sama sekali. Ia tetap dengan pendiriannya!

"Dari mana kamu belajar membantah begini, huh…?"

Senyum Kyuhyun lenyap berganti menjadi wajah dingin. Kibum menatap anaknya tidak percaya. Siapa dia…?!

"Dari siapa lagi…? Tentu saja dari KALIAN."

PLAK!

:

:

-Hyoyeon's Apartement…

"Eunhyuk aaah! Apa kamu sudah selesai berganti pakaian~…?" teriak seorang yeoja cantik sambil tetap sibuk dengan _I-pad_nya.

"Neeee!" seorang namja manis keluar dari kamar Hyoyeon dengan baju yang, emmm… feminin… "Kenapa aku harus pakai baju yeoja?!" protesnya dengan pipi menggembung. Awww~…

Mari kita lihat, namja itu memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan motif kelinci putih berhidung pink yang sedikit kedodoran, celana _jeans_ pendek selutut berwarna biru muda, dan sebuah sepatu ber_heels_ rendah berwarna hitam. Aww… tinggal ditambah sedikit polesan, maka ia akan jadi semakin menggiurkan…#PLAK!

Yeoja itu terkekeh tanpa melepas pandangannya. "Cuma itu bajuku yang paling _manly_, Eunhyuk aaah~!" ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eunhyuk. Senyumnya melebar. "Lihaat~. Kamu malah lebih cocok dari yang aku bayangkan~! _So_ kyeoptaa~!"

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Aku tidak kyeopta! Dan panggil aku oppa! Kamu ini saengku tahu!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hyoyeon memutar matanya. "Yaaa, yaaa…"

Eunhyuk melotot. "Tingkah macam apa itu?!" Hyoyeon hanya terkekeh. "Oh ya! Di mana baju-baju namjaku? Bukankah kita tinggal bersama?"

Hyoyeon terpaku. Sial, ia belum memikirkan soal ini sebelumnya! "U-umm… bajumu… sedang di _laundry_! Ya! Sedang di _laundry_!" Hyoyeon tersenyum lebar saat berhasil mendapatkan alasan yang pas.

Eunhyuk mengerjap-erjapkan matanya imut. "Kapan bisa kita ambil?"

Hyoyeon merengut. "Emmm, mungkin sekitar sebulananlah…" mata yeoja cantik itu berenang-renang ke sana-kemari. Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya membuat Hyoyeon gugup.

"Mwo…?" Hyoyeon menunduk. Mengira rahasianya terbongkar. "Jadi maksudmu aku harus memakai baju yeoja ini seharian?!" Hyoyeon terbelalak, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat tampang polos Eunhyuk. Tapi sejurus kemudian Hyoyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Aiiish, apa yang lucu, heh?" Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

Hyoyeon berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Hahhaa… em, aniyo, Eunhyuk aaah~! Aku hanya suka melihat kepolosanmu~!"

Eunhyuk cemberut. Hyoyeon jadi merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, Hyo hanya bercanda. Tapi Eunhyuk ah memang aegyo kok~!" Hyoyeon mencubit hidung Eunhyuk dengan pelan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia suka saat Hyoyeon menyentuhnya. Lembut dan hangat… "Tapi aku harus memakai baju-bajumu terus, begitu?" tampaknya Eunhyuk masih ingin mempertahankan kejantanannya. Belum siap berganti _gender_. Atau disangka berganti _gender_.

Hyoyeon memasang mode berpikir. "Hmmm, ani. Aku akan membeli baju-baju barumu nanti sore. Jangan khawatir~!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Gomawoo~! Kamu memang yeojasaeng paling hebat yang pernah kumiliki~!" Eunhyuk memeluk Hyoyeon dengan erat.

Hyoyeon membeku. Wajahnya berubah sendu. '… Mianhae, Eunhyuk ah… jeongmal mianhae…'

Perlahan, jemari lentik yeoja itu mengusap surai Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia merasa hangat… begitu pula dengan Hyoyeon.

Hangat…

… Perasaan apa ini…?

TING TOOONG~

Keduanya tersentak. Tamu…?

TING! TOOOOOOOOOOONG!

Hyoyeon mendecih. Dengan lembut, ia melepas pelukannya ke Eunhyuk lalu melangkah ke pintu depan dengan hati dongkol.

Krieeeet

Hyoyeon langsung memasang wajah bosan saat melihat tampang tamunya. Ahh… dari semua tamu di dunia ini, apakah harus yeoja ini yang bertamu ke rumahnya?! Ini tragedi namanya!

"Hyo~! Sudah lama aku tidak bermain kemari~!" sang tamu langsung menerobos masuk tanpa seijin pemilik rumah. Matanya jelajatan melihat sekeliling rumah. Yah, kamu pasti mengerti perasaan Hyoyeon.

"Apa keperluanmu, Yoona ah?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku bertaamu, HYOOO~…" yeoja yang dipanggil Yoona itu tanpa permisi langsung membuka pintu kamar Hyoyeon –yang sekarang ditempati oleh Eunhyuk juga. Hyoyeon panik dan berusaha menahan Yoona. Tapi tenaga yeoja cantik itu jauh lebih besar.

_Spirit._

KRIEEEET

"Rasanya rumahmu tetap sama saj- … loh…? Eunhyuk…?" dan ketakutan Hyoyeon terjadi. Yoona menemukan Eunhyuk –yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang menatapnya dengan kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget?! Ada tamu asing yang main masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Apalagi penampilannya kini sungguh tidak pantas dilihat! Bajunya yang memang sedikit kedodoran mengekspos bahu kanannya yang mulus~…#PLAK!

Mata yeoja itu berbinar-binar. Ia menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan penuh nafsu –mengabaikan cengkraman Hyoyeon di bahunya. Eunhyuk menelan salivanya dengan wajah pucat pasi merasa nyawanya terancam.

"KYAAAAH~! SO AEGYOOOOOO~~~~~~!" Yoona mencubit pipi Eunhyuk dengan beringas. Hyoyeon panik melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti mau menangis.

Mati dia.

SUNGGUH! Eunhyuk tidak menyukai sentuhan yeoja asing ini! Sama sekali tidak ada lembut-lembutnya! "A-auuuuh!" ringisnya saat cubitan itu mengganas. Apa mahluk di hadapannya ini masih bisa dibilang sebagai seorang yeoja?! _Impossible_!

Hyoyeon berang. Dan entah dapat ilham dari mana, ia mampu menarik Yoona menjauhi Eunhyuk. Ia lalu memeluk Eunhyuk lembut sambil menatap Yoona dengan sorot mata dingin.

Eunhyuk mulai menangis dalam pelukan Hyoyeon. Masalahnya… cubitan Yoona sangat keras sehingga meninggalkan bekas di pipinya. Serem.

Yoona menggembungkan pipinya. "Hyooo… aku 'kan ingin memeluk Eunhyukkie jugaaa~…"

Hyoyeon memutar matanya. "Dia tidak mau." Eunhyuk otomatis mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Hyoyeon.

Yoona menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas. "Eunhyukkieee… apa kamu sudah melupakankuuu?"

Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya, sementara Hyoyeon berwajah horor. "Hah…? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Yoona berwajah seakan dunia telah kiamat. "Mwo…?" air mata mulai turun dari sarang _chocolate_nya yang indah. "Hiks… kamu melupakanku, Eunhyukkie… kamu kejam! Padahal kita baru saja bertemu!"

Hyoyeon memasang wajah datar, sementara Eunhyuk mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Hah…?" hanya itu respon Eunhyuk.

Yoona semakin merana. "Hiks… kamu lupa? Kita bertemu kemarin di SNSD _Café_! Kamu sangat senang saat berbicara denganku! Apa kamu lupa itu…?" ujarnya memelas.

Eunhyuk mengernyit. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa yeoja di depannya ini berdusta. Walau tidak sepenuhnya! Senang saat bersama dengan dia…? Eunhyuk rasa… itu sangat mustahil dirasakannya…

Hyoyeon memutar matanya kesal. "Sudah, sudah! Keluar dari sini! Eunhyuk ah masih harus istirahat!" Hyoyeon melepas pelukannya, lalu mencengkram lengan Yoona dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. Tidak dipedulikannya Yoona yang memberontak. "Kajjaaaa!"

"EEH? Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Eunhyukkie! AAIIISSH! Lepaskan, Hyo! Lepa-"

BLAM

Eunhyuk hanya memandangi pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan heran.

"Siapa tadi…?"

* * *

"MWO?!"

Dahi Hyoyeon berdenyut. "Kecilkan suaramu!" desisnya kesal.

Yoona memasang pose tidak percaya. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang lehernya. Lebuay. "Eunhyuk… hilang ingatan…?!" Hyoyeon mengangguk. Ia terpaksa memberitahu Yoona karena yeoja itu terus menanyainya tentang Eunhyuk. Yah… itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya! Ia bisa gila jika membiarkan Yoona menanyainya terus!

"Pantas saja tadi dia sedikit aneh…" Yoona manggut-manggut. Hyoyeon mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Yoona.

Tapi perlahan, Yoona mulai sumringah. Seakan baru menang lotere. Tampaknya yeoja itu mendapat ide yang brilian. "Hei, Hyo."

"Hm?"

"Katakan padanya. Aku ini yeojachingunya." Yoona menyeringai licik. Rupanya ia berusaha mencuri start! Curaaang, _author_ saja belum!#PLAK!

Hyoyeon terbelalak. Tapi ia segera memasang wajah berpikir. "Hmm… bagaimana yah…?"

Yoona girang melihat ketertarikan Hyoyeon. "Aku akan memberi jatah makan siangku padamu sebulan penuh!" tawarnya lagi. Berusaha membuat Hyoyeon menyetujuinya.

Hyoyeon tersenyum samar. "Baiklah." dan tampaknya Yoona berhasil…

"Kajja! Kita ke kamarku," Hyoyeon mengajak Yoona kembali ke kamarnya dan Eunhyuk. Yoona mengikutinya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

…

Krieeet~

"Eunhyuk ah," panggil Hyoyeon lembut.

Eunhyuk yang sedang nge_dance_ _random_pun mematikan _stereo_ Hyoyeon dan menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Ne?"

Yoona berusaha mendekati Eunhyuk dengan wajah penuh nafsu. Untunglah Hyoyeon dengan sigap menahannya. Eunhyuk kaget melihat semangat 45 Yoona. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke sudut kamar. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Eunhyuk ah," panggil Hyoyeon lagi setelah Yoona sedikit tenang. Eunhyuk menatap Hyoyeon dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Aku mau memperkenalkan yeoja ini padamu. Dia…"

Yoona tersenyum lebar, sementara Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Hyoyeon tersenyum manis, lalu mengacungkan telunjuk lentiknya ke arah Yoona. "Dia berbahaya. Jangan dekati dia! Arrachi?"

Eunhyuk otomatis mengangguk patuh. Tanpa disuruhpun ia akan berhati-hati.

Yoona menatap telunjuk Hyoyeon dengan horor.

Hyoyeon menoleh ke arah Yoona masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Lalu ia berbicara tanpa suara, 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu mendekati Eunhyuk ah!' dan Yoona dapat menangkap gerak bibir Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Otomatis wajah Yoona memerah menahan amarah.

"SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

:

:

-Somewhere…

Tampak namja tampan berkacamata hitam dengan syal biru bermotif ikan nemo menutupi separuh wajahnya melangkah tergesa-gesa di kerumunan orang-orang di jalur sibuk masyarakat kota Seoul.

Namanya? Lee Donghae. Dan ia sangat nekat berani terjun bebas di kerumunan manusia yang didominasi oleh para yeoja –mengingat dia adalah seorang idola yang sedang naik daun. Bayangkan saja jika dia ketahuan. Bisa dijadiin ikan panggang, dia.

"Hyukkie… kamu di mana…?" gumamnya. Di balik kacamata hitamnya, ada sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran yang kentara.

Ia menyebar _obsidian_nya ke sekeliling penjuru. Nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Eunhyuk di manapun.

Tapi ia tidak lelah. Ia akan tetap mencari Eunhyuk! Apapun yang terjadi!

"LEE EUNHYUUUK!" teriaknya yang hanya mendapat respon tatapan aneh dari berbagai arah.

"… Tunggu aku!"

Tap tap tap

:

:

-Not so far from there…(?)

Nampak namja manis yang berjalan dengan wajah cemas. Obsidian indahnya mencari-cari sesosok namja.

"Eunhyuk? Eunhyuuuuk!" teriaknya. Diacuhkannya pandangan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli!

"Eunhyuk, kamu di dalam?!" ia membuka penutup tong sampah –berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kosong. YA IYALAH!

Dengan babbo, ia kembali menutupnya. Tampaknya ia sedang sangat panik sekarang.

"Eunhyuuuuk?!" namja manis tersebut celingukkan tanpa berhenti berjalan.

BRUGH

"Waaa…" ia jatuh terduduk akibat menabrak seorang ahjussi bertubuh kekar serta… berwajah sangar.

"Kalau jalan, pakai mata! Dasar sial!" umpat ahjussi itu kasar. Seorang ahjussi tinggi di sampingnya menyeringai.

"Mianhae," si manis mengangkat kepalanya meminta maaf.

Tapi kedua ahjussi itu terus menatapnya. Dan ia tidak merasa itu adalah hal yang baik…

"Ternyata kamu manis juga ya…"

DEG

Ia tertegun mendengar gumaman si ahjussi kekar. keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Ck, _shit_. Melihatnya saja, aku sudah merasa bergairah! Hei, ayo bawa dia!" seru si namja tinggi sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Mata namja manis itu terbelalak. Apa tadi dia bilang?!

"Huh, tentu saja! Kajja, _pretty boy_! Kamu harus memuaskan kami~." Ahjussi kekar itu mencengkram lengannya. "Dan jangan berani berteriak." ia menonjolkan sesuatu di balik jaket kumalnya. Sebuah… pistol…?

"Cepat jalan! Atau aku akan menembakmu!" namja manis itu terpaksa menurut.

Tap tap

…

Langkah ketiga namja itu berhenti di dalam sebuah gang tikus. Sang namja manis meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sementara si ahjussi-ahjussi menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Nah." Si manis menatap ahjussi kekar dengan tidak mengerti. "Buka bajumu!" perintahnya dengan raut wajah penuh nafsu.

Si manis terbelalak, terlebih saat tangan ahjussi tinggi mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. "Andwae! Jebal! Andwaee!"

"Sudahlah _baby_… kami tidak akan menyakitimu!" desis si ahjussi kekar dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya mulai merobek _t-shirt_ si manis.

"Anii! Aniii!" si manis mulai menangis. Berusaha berontak, tapi apa daya, bila dibandingkan dengan tenaga kedua ahjussi ini, ia tidak ada apa-apanya!

Dan… ahjussi kekar berhasil merobek _t-shirt_ si manis. Tampaklah kulit porselen yang luar biasa mulus diperindah dengan dua puting kecoklatan yang menggiurkan~.(_Reader_: _AUTHOR_ MESUM!)

Kedua ahjussi itu menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan takjub. "Woooww… ini bahkan lebih baik daripada gadis yang ada di sampul majalah porno milik kakekku…" gumam ahjussi kekar sambil mengelus pelan perut si manis.

Sementara tangan kanan si ahjussi tinggi mengunci kedua tangan si manis, dan tangan kirinya meremas bokongnya.

Si manis menggeleng. "J-jebal… andwae…" air mata semakin turun dengan deras dari sarang _obsidian_nya.

Tapi kedua ahjussi itu tidak peduli. Mereka masih asyik menjamah tubuh bagian atas si manis.

Si manis hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan pasrah. "T-tolooong!" oh, tapi sepertinya tidak sepasrah yang kita duga.

Si ahjussi kekar tertawa. "Percuma kamu memanggil bantuan, _pretty boy_~! Gang ini sangat jauh dari jalan raya~! Jadi-"

Tap tap tap

Kedua ahjussi itu refleks menoleh.

BUAK BUAK

Mereka berdua langsung ambruk setelah mendapat bogem mentah tepat di wajahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam kalian!" seru namja penyelamat itu dengan aura setan yang pekat memandangi kedua ahjussi mesum itu.

Kedua ahjussi itu lari tunggang langgang alias kabur.(_Reader_: TIDAK PENTING!)

Rupanya… benda menonjol yang dikira pistol itu, adalah… sebuah pisang…?

MEMALUKAN!

Si manis menunduk dengan wajah _shock_. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ditipu… tidak bisa melawan… hampir diperkosa… karena seonggok pisang…?! Tragis sekali…

Si namja penyelamat menoleh ke arahnya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada si manis. Tapi si manis sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Masih sibuk merenungkan kenapa dia bisa sebabbo itu…

"Hei, gwenchanayo…?"

Deg

Si manis menegang. Suara ini…

Dengan tidak percaya, si manis mendongakkan wajahnya –menatap sang penyelamat. Seketika kedua pasang _obsidian_ mereka terbelalak.

"… Hyung…?" suara si manis bergetar. Ah… dia mengenalnya…?

Si namja penyelamat memicingkan matanya. "… Sungie…? Apakah kamu benar-benar Sungie…?!"

"… Kenapa kamu di sini…?"

Dan yeah… dunia ini memang sangat sempit. *smirk*

:

:

-Back To Choi's House…

"JAGA BICARAMU!" bentak Kibum setelah menampar anak bungsunya dengan keras. Siwon menatapnya kaget. Kyuhyun juga, bedanya ia menatap ummanya sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan Kibum.

"KAMI INI ORANG TUAMU! HARGAI KAMI!" bentak Kibum dengan suara bergetar samar. Siwon menatap miris istrinya.

Ia tahu. Kibum terluka.

Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu. "Cuih." Kyuhyun meludah di permadani mahal keluarga Choi. "Aku tidak bisa menghargai kalian. Karena kalian sama sekali tidak menghargaiku!"

Dengan langkah panjang, Kyuhyun segera berjalan bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu.

"KYU!" teriakan ummanya menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita belum selesai bicara..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai yang tentu saja tidak dilihat orang tuanya. "… Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Aku benci kalian."

Tap tap tap

BLAM

"…" Kibum menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan hancur.

Ya… dia hancur. Anak kesayangannya bisa sedingin itu padanya. Apa dia memang sudah salah mendidik…?

Perlahan, namja cantik itu jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya. "Hiks… hiks… Kyu… mianhae… umma… hiks… minta maaf… jangan… membenci umma… Kyu…"

Siwon yang tidak tega melihat istrinya seperti itu, segera mendekati Kibum.

Dengan lembut, lengan kekar Siwon melingkari bahu istri cantiknya itu. tangan yang satunya mengelus kepala Kibum yang bergetar. Isakan-isakan lirih lolos dari bibir ranum Kibum.

Siwon tidak tega mendengarnya. "Chagi…"

"…" Kibum membisu sambil sesekali terisak.

"Tenanglah… Kyu tidak bermaksud begitu." Siwon melepas rangkulannya dengan lembut sambil menatap _obsidian_ Kibum dalam. Ia mengelus pipi Kibum dengan lembut. "Kamu menyayanginya. Dia juga menyayangimu. Dia hanya terlalu emosi dan belum siap menerima semua ini. Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

Kibum kini menangis. Bukan terisak lagi. Siwon menatap wajah istrinya itu dengan miris.

Perlahan, Siwon memajukan wajahnya. Kibum refleks menutup mata.

Cup

Siwon mengecup sudut mata Kibum yang masih aktif memproduksi air mata dengan lembut. Ia lalu menatap mata Kibum.

"Chagi… uljimma…" bujuk Siwon. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak suka melihat Kibum menangis. "Kyu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Yakinlah…"

Kibum menatap _dark chocolate_ Siwon dalam. Mencari kebenaran dalam lingkaran cokelat itu. Dan dia menemukannya. Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

Siwon tersenyum, lalu balas memeluk Kibum dengan lembut. Tidak dipedulikannya kemeja dan jasnya yang basah oleh air mata Kibum.

"Gwenchana… gwenchana…" Siwon masih berusaha menenangkan Kibum.

"… Apa dia membenciku… Wonnie…?" tanya Kibum dengan suara serak.

Siwon menggeleng. "Dia mencintaimu. Sama seperti kamu mencintainya. Sama juga, seperti aku mencintai keluarga kita…"

Kibum tersenyum samar. Senyum… yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan bercampur dengan ketakutan. "… Gomawo…"

Siwon tersenyum. "Nado gomawo…" ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya itu berkali-kali…

:

:

-Animal Hospital…

"Sungmin ah…"

"…"

"Sungmin ah…!"

"…"

"SUNGMIN AH!"

"MWOYA?!"

Changmin yang sedari tadi memanggil Sungmin hanya nyengir mendengar balasan dua oktaf Sungmin. "Hehehhe, aku 'kan hanya memanggilmu."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. "Kurang kerjaan."

"Oh ya, si Ddang chan kapan bisa pulang?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap tempat tidur bayi berisi kura-kura mungil yang tubuhnya dipenuhi infus.

Oh ya, untuk informasi, Changmin dan Sungmin menjenguk Ddangkomma yang masih tergolek lemah. _Poor_ Ddang chan…

Sungmin menghela napas. "Molla. Kata dokter, keadaannya memburuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Katanya Ddang chan jadi kesulitan bernapas dan kejang-kejang. Lalu pingsan lagi."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh kura-kura yang malang… harus mati diumurnya yang masih muda(?) ini…"

PLETAK

"Auuuuh!"

"JANGAN BICARA MACAM-MACAM! DDANG CHAN AKAN SEMBUH!" bentak Sungmin dengan suara jutaan oktafnya.

Changmin menciut di tempat. "A-aku 'kan hanya bercanda…" ucapnya membela diri.

Sungmin tidak peduli. Changmin memasang wajah memelas. Kejam sekali si Sungmin padanya!

Akhirnya, beberapa saat itu menjadi hening. Atau… lebih tepatnya canggung. Keduanya tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Dan kamu tahu bukan, Changmin tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam. Yeah, dengan kata lain, hiperaktif.

"U-um!" ia memulai pembicaraan. "Kamu masih mencintai Kyu?"

Sungmin menegang. Changmin kaget dengan ucapan mulutnya sendiri. Dalam hati, ia sibuk merutukki mulut nakalnya. "M-mian, aku tidak bermaksud begi-"

"Ya."

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

Sungmin melirik Changmin dengan ekor matanya. "Ya. aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun."

Changmin menunduk. "O-oh… mianhae ne… aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tapi itu tidak masalah." Changmin menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Seulas senyum terukir indah di bibir tipis Sungmin. _Chocolate_ indahnya menatap lekat tubuh Ddangkomma. "Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung. Mereka berdua memang cocok."

Changmin terpana melihat senyum Sungmin.

"Yah… aku yakin akan ada penggantinya suatu saat nanti." Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"…" Changmin tidak menjawab. Masih terpaku.

"Hng?" Sungmin menoleh dengan heran merasa Changmin tidak membalasnya. "Changmin ah? Changmin aah!" ia melambaikan tangannya berusaha menyadarkan Changmin. Ah, dan tampaknya itu berhasil.

Tertangkap basah memandangi Sungmin, wajah Changmin langsung merona merah. "U-um ne."

Sungmin menghela napas, lalu kembali menatap tubuh kecil Ddangkomma.

"… Kyu memang mencintai Yesung." Changmin meliriknya dengan sorot mata miris. "Dan aku akan membunuh Kyuhyun, kalau dia tidak menemukan Yesung!" desis Sungmin sadis.

Changmin terbelalak. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lebar. Sungmin mengernyit. Apa namja ini sudah gila…?

Tapi mendengar tawa Changmin yang konyol, Sungmin jadi ikut-ikutan tertawa.

TING~

_One last cry… One last cryyyyy~… Before I leave it all behind…_

TIIING~

Changmin dan Sungmin terpaku dengan pose masing-masing. Mulut Changmin setengah terbuka, sementara Sungmin memegangi perutnya.

Changmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aiiish… siapa sih yang menelepon?!" ia merogoh saku celananya. _Caramel_nya terbelalak melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hei. Kamu sudah selesai?"

"…"

"… Arraseo. Hei, gwenchanayo? Kenapa suaramu…"

"…"

"Arraseo. Aku ada di rumah sakit hewan tempat Ddang chan dirawat. Ne. aku akan menunggumu."

CLICK

Telepon diputus dari pihak sana. Changmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Changmin ah?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Changmin tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Ani." ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

:

:

-Seoul Street…

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam melaju ngebut-ngebutan di jalanan kota Seoul. Diacuhkannya motor polisi yang mengejarnya. Ia tidak peduli! Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia harus cepat-cepat menjemput Changmin, dan menemukan Yesung! Namja di dalam mobil itu menggertakan giginya.

"…" kata-kata orang tuanya masih menari-nari di benaknya. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Disalipnya mobil maupun motor yang berada di jalannya. Dia kembali cuek dengan sumpah serapah para pengendara. Pikirannya hanya fokus ke satu hal!

Menemukan Yesung!

* * *

-Back To Animal Hospital…

Sungmin dan Changmin bercengkarama sejenak tentang Kyuhyun.

Tap tap tap

Suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh.

"Ohh, orang itu rupanya berumur panjang…" gumam Changmin melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

GREP

TAP TAP TAP

Tanpa sekedar basa-basi, Kyuhyun menyeret Changmin keluar rumah sakit. Sungmin melongo melihat punggung Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang semakin menjauh.

Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"…" sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya. "Dasar… pabboya."

:

:

-Hyoyeon's Apartement…

"Eunhyukkie~"

"Eunhyukkieee~"

"E-em… ne, Yoonasshi…?"

"KYAAA! EUNHYUKKIEEEEE~!"

PLAK!

"AWW!"

"Kamu berisik!"

Yoona mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. "Boo. Tapi tidak harus menamparku juga, 'kan?!"

Hyoyeon menggeleng. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 2 siang… "Sudah! Cepat pulang, sana! Aku harus membeli baju untuk Eunhyuk!" serunya sambil berusaha mendorong Yoona menjauhi Eunhyuk.

"Yaa! Aku ini tamu Hyo!" Yoona berontak. Tapi ia langsung berbinar. "Baju untuk Eunhyukkie…?"

Hyoyeon mem_face palm_ dirinya sendiri. Sungguh babbo. Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca. Kejantanannya kembali diuji…

Hyo! Berjuanglah!

"Ikut." Pinta Yoona penuh harap.

"Andwae." Tolak Hyoyeon dengan kejam.

"Ikut!"

"Andwae!"

"AIISHH! IKUUUUUUUT!"

"AAAARGHHH! ANDWAEEE!"

"Ikut, ikut, ikut!"

"Andwae, andwae, andwae!"

"Ikut, ikut, ikut, ikut, ikut, ikut, ikut, ikut, iku-"

"AIIISH! BAIKLAH!" akhirnya Yoona mendapatkan yang diinginkannya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya. Oooh… sungguh sial…

Kini ia hanya bisa menunggu pakaian barunya… semoga Yoona memilki selera yang baik…

"Kajjaa~" Yoona menggandeng lengan Hyoyeon dengan gembira.

"Hiish. Oke, oke! Eunhyuk ah! Aku pergi sekarang saja ne. Berhati-hatilah!" ujar Hyoyeon dengan nada khawatir.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sedih. "Arraseo, saengie..."

Yoona terbelalak. "H-hah?! Saengi-"

BLAM!

Eunhyuk hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Mereka kenapa…?"

* * *

-Changmin's Target's House…

Sebuah sore yang indah, deburan ombak pantai bergulung dengan teratur… burung-burung camarpun memulai arisan mereka…(?)

Tiga namja tengah duduk dengan harmonis di sofa ruang tamu rumah tersebut…

PLETAK

Ohhh… rupanya tidak seharmonis yang kukira.

"AWWW!" ringis Changmin setelah tangan Kyuhyun melayang indah ke kepalanya.

"Dasar babbo! Kamu mengikuti orang yang salah, tahu!" bentak Kyuhyun tidak berkeperi-Changmin-an. Changmin cemberut.

"Mianhamnida! Maafkan kami, ahjussi! Kami sungguh tidak tahu!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. Changmin menggerutu. Ahjussi paruh baya di depan mereka hanya menghela napas.

"KAMU JUGA!" Kyuhyun menekan paksa tengkuk Changmin untuk membungkuk.

BUK

"AAUUH!"

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun salah perhitungan. Kyuhyun terlalu menekan, sehingga kepala Changmin membentur ujung meja kayu. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah datar tidak berdosanya meski kini dahi Changmin berdarah. Kejam!

"U-um… sungguh. Tidak masalah…" rupanya ahjussi paruh baya itu merasa kasihan juga pada si Changmin yang di_bully_ habis-habisan sama si Kyuhyun.

Hoohohooh, harga diri.

Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin.

"Boo… bukan salahku. Ini salahmu karena main bongkar rumah orang tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu!" keluhnya membela diri.

Kyuhyun mengirim _deathglare_ mematikan. Tapi dibalas juga oleh si Changmin yang merasa tidak bersalah.

Akhirnya… ada perang _deathglare_ antara dua namja _evil_ itu. sang ahjussi yang malang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

Sudah tidur siangnya diganggu, rumahnya diobrak-abrik, harus melihat perang deathglare kayak beginian lagi! Kurang sial, apa tuh?!

Dan… kurasa kamu harus melihat _flashback_nya daripada bingung!

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Ciiiittt…

Mobil BMW hitam itu berhenti perlahan di parkiran pantai. Tampak dua sosok namja yang memata-matai sebuah rumah pantai yang diyakini salah satu dari mereka sebagai tempat bersemayamnya sang manusia setengah ikan jadi-jadian.#PLAK!

"EvilKyu kepada EvilMin! EvilKyu kepada EvilMin! Ganti!"

"EvilMin kepada EvilKyu! Itu tuh, rumahnya! Besar 'kan?"

PLETAK

"EvilMin! BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA! Ahh… Kamu yakin itu tempatnya? Ganti!"

"Aww… ne! Aku yakin! Ganti!"

"Hei,"

"Ne?"

"Kita ini babbo atau bagaimana sih…?"

"Ha? Wae…?"

"KITA INI DI DALAM MOBIL YANG SAMA! KENAPA HARUS PAKAI _WALKIE TALKIE_?!" bentak salah satu namja yang diyakini bernama Kyuhyun.

Sementara namja di sebelahnya nyengir kuda. "Hehhehe, tapi kamu menikmatinya, 'kan…?" nama namja cari mati itu Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Sudahlah! Kajja! Siapa tahu si pabbo itu ada di sana!"

"Ne. Kajja! Dan berhenti memanggil Yesungie pabbo!"

"Ahhh! Diamlah!"

…

Tampak dua namja beraut wajah setan*PLAK!* mengendap-endap di sekitar rumah pantai yang sederhana tersebut.

Salah satu namja bernama Changmin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setelah yakin aman, ia memberi kode kepada teman _evil_nya, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tap

Secepat angin, mereka berdua sudah di posisi masing-masing. Kyuhyun di samping kanan pintu, sementara Changmin berlutut di sebelah kiri pintu dengan memegang pistol mainan –yang didapatnya pas tk untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Wuidih. Merasa jadi mata-mata beneran, mereka…

"Siap…?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Changmin mengangguk. "Nde!"

BRAAAK!

Kyuhyun mendobrak paksa pintu papan sederhana itu sehingga benar-benar hancur. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda –siap melawan serangan tiba-tiba. _Caramel_ tajamnya menatap sekeliling. Sunyi…?

"Apa tidak ada orang…?" Kyuhyun melirik Changmin, sambil menormalkan posisinya. Changmin mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Aneh… harusnya ada or-"

Krieeet

"Ada ap- MWO?! Siapa kalian?!" seorang ahjussi paruh baya yang sepertinya pemilik rumah itu, keluar dari salah satu pintu rumah itu dengan piyamanya. Tampaknya tadi ia tengah tertidur.

Kyuhyun kaget. "S-serangan tiba-tiba?!" ahjussi itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendekati ahjussi itu, lalu dengan satu bogem mentah, ahjussi itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai. "Changmin!" Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya.

Changmin dengan sigap, menghampiri ahjussi paruh baya itu, lalu mengunci tangannya. Ahjussi itu kaget dengan serangan mendadak ChangKyu.

Dengan sangar, Changmin mengarahkan 'pistol'nya ke kepala ahjussi malang itu. Sang ahjussi terkejut, dan langsung gemetaran.

Melihat sang ahjussi tidak berkutik, Kyuhyun segera membongkar rumah pantai sederhana itu seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mencari-cari Yesung, tapi tidak juga ditemukannya.

Membuka paksa laci meja, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian, membuka semua pintu, menghancurkan dapur rumah itu, pokoknya rumah itu sudah tidak bisa kembali ke keadaan yang sedia kala…

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" jerit sang ahjussi yang malang. Ia kaget melihat rumah kesayangan satu-satunya yang sangat kacau. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Awww…

"Jangan banyak bicara! Di mana kamu sembunyikan si pabbo!?" interogasi Kyuhyun sambil mendekati sang ahjussi.

Ahjussi menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak kenal dengan orang yang namanya pabbo…"

"Aiiish! Kyu! Kamu masa makai nama sebutan begitu?!" keluh Changmin.

Kyuhyun segera menyadari kebodohannya. "Oh ya, ehhehe. Mianne. Um, ahjussi… di mana Lee Donghae…?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah sangar.

Changmin menghela napas. Temannya ini benar-benar sedang konslet otaknya.

Ahjussi memicingkan matanya. "… Kalian mau membunuh Donghae…?"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Kami tidak sehina itu. Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kami punya urusan dengannya!"

Kyuhyun menatap ahjussi yang kini berwajah datar. "Apakah Donghae bersembunyi di rumah ini…?" interogasinya.

Ahjussi itu melirik Kyuhyun dengan heran. "Kalian mengira ini rumah Donghae?"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengangguk kompak.

Ahjussi itu menghela napas. "Kalian salah."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin melotot. "HAH?!"

"Kalian salah. Ini bukan rumah Lee Donghae. Ini rumahku, direktur produsernya Lee Donghae."

JDAAARRR

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terpaku. Mereka melirik sekeliling rumah yang sudah hancur lebur.

Oooh~… matilah mereka…

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Yah, begitulah ceritanya. Akhirnya dengan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun dan Changmin berusaha mengembalikan rumah itu ke keadaannya yang semula. Walau itu tidak berhasil seratus persen.

Syukurlah ahjussi itu orang yang baik hatinya. Kalau tidak… duo _evil_ itu bisa dijadiin daging setan panggang!#PLAK!

"Mianhamnida! Mianhamnida!" Kyuhyun masih tetap meminta maaf. Changmin juga, walau tidak terlalu ikhlas. Toh, Kyu hanya menyuruhnya menunjuk rumah ini, 'kan? Sementara Kyuhyunlah yang membongkarnya.

_It's not fair for him_.

Ahjussi itu berusaha tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Ahjussi mengerti kok. Ini bukan salah kalian."

Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. "GOMAWOOO! JEONGMAL GOMAWOYOOO!" jerit Kyuhyun berderai air mata. Oh, lihatlah. Betapa _OOC_-nya dia…

Changmin mendelik. 'Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun jago berakting…'

Ahjussi itu tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Dan…"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kompak memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Dan…?"

Ahjussi tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku bisa memberikanmu alamat Lee Donghae. Aku percaya kalian sangat membutuhkannya. Dan aku-"

"KATAKAN! DI MANA ALAMATNYA?! DI MANA?!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menarik kerah piyama ahjussi itu kasar. Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Ahjussi itu mendengus. Ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras. Tanpa banyak bicara, si ahjussi melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin melongo sejenak. Lalu saling bertatapan. Seakan sedang berdialog…

'Kenapa dia…?'

'Molla. Otaknya tergeser mungkin…?'

'Jangan bercanda, Kyu! Ini karena kamu mencengkram kerah piyamanya tadi! Dia jadi ngambek, 'kan! Kita jadi tidak bisa menemukan Sungie, tahu!'

Kyuhyun mendelik. 'Itu bukan salahku! Aku 'kan hanya bertanya! Dianya saja yang terlalu sensitif!'

'Bagaimana sekarang?!'

'… Kalau bicara baik-baik tidak berhasil, ayo kita gunakan taktik KDS khas DuoEvil!'

'Ha? Apa lagi itu?!'

'Ck, dasar tiang listrik babbo! KDS itu singkatan dari Keras Dan Sadis!'

'Ooooh, tapi bukankah kekerasan itu salah…?'

'Kamu tidak mau?'

Changmin bersmirk ria. '… Mau dooong~… itu terdengar seru~! Kajja~.'

Krieeet

Fokus mereka berdua kembali ke sang ahjussi –kali ini dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

Sang ahjussi kaget dengan sorot mata keduanya yang berubah drastis. "U-um…?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri dengan raut wajah setannya.#PLAK! Lalu mendekati sang ahjussi yang memucat.

Tapi _caramel_ Kyuhyun menangkap selembar plester di tangan kanan dan sepucuk kertas di tangan kiri si ahjussi yang bergetar. Tampaknya, kartu nama. "Chakkaman(?), Changmin ah! sepertinya dia memegang sesuatu!" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Changmin ikut-ikutan melirik tangan ahjussi.

"Iya… apa itu…? surat cinta?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya kesal. "Diam saja deh, kamu. Biar aku yang urus." Ia mendekati ahjussi lagi. Bedanya, kini ia mendekati dengan raut wajah ramah serta senyum lebar yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ketahuan sekali ada maunya…

"Apa itu, ahjussi~?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis.

Ahjussi itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "U-um… ini kartu nama Lee Donghae saat melamar pekerjaan di studioku. Di sini ada alamatny-"

Tanpa sopan santun, Kyuhyun merampas paksa kartu nama tersebut, lalu membacanya.

'Lee Donghae

SM _Entertaiment_

Jln. Elite Poccassio, di seberang toko hewan peliharaan Fishy Fishy Fish, kota Seoul Korea Selatan' (?)

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

"K-Kyu?!" panggil Changmin, tapi tidak digubris. Ia segera membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah si ahjussi –yang kini berwajah cengo, lalu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari sangat cepat.

"Kyuuuu!" Changmin kembali berteriak memanggil nama temannya itu tanpa berhenti berlari.

BLAM!

BRRRMMMM

"Waaaa! Kyuuu! Tunggu akuuuu! Aku belum naiiiik!"

Tapi Kyuhyun cuek bebek. Dengan kejamnya, ia malah menjalankan mobil BMW hitamnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Changmin hanya bisa melihat mobil yang terus melaju kencang dengan ngos-ngosan. Darah mengucur semakin deras dari dahinya, tapi ia malah tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"… Ck. Sekarang… bagaimana caranya aku pulang…?" ringisnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAH! ADA _PSYCOPATHH_!"

"Waaa~!? Di mana? Di mana?!" ia mengeluarkan notes dan pulpen –bermaksud minta tanda tangan.

"POLISIIIII!"

PLAK

:

:

-Seoul's Beautiful Mall…(Ha?)

Di _mall_ yang lumayan besar, Nampak dua yeoja cantik yang sedang memilih-milih baju di salah satu toko yang cukup terkenal di _mall_ itu.

"Kamu membohonginya, Hyo?" tanya salah satu yeoja sambil memilah-milah baju-baju yang di gantung.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyo itu hanya menghela napas. "Ini yang terbaik… dokter yang kupanggil untuknya mengatakan Eunhyuk mengalami depresi berat. Aku… takut, Yoona…"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Yoona itu hanya mendengus. "Tapi kamu beruntung… seandainya aku yang menemukan Eunhyuk malam itu…" khayalnya.

Hyoyeon terkekeh. "Kalian pasti sudah menikah sekarang~!"

Yoona mengangguk semangat. "Nde! Seandaaiiiiinyaaa! ARRGH!" kesalnya frustasi.

Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, tapi Hyo… kalau Eunhyuk mendapat ingatannya kembali, bagaimana?" tanya Yoona pelan.

Hyoyeon meliriknya. "… Aku akan merasa senang, jika dia senang…"

Yoona menghela napas. "Kamu yakin?"

Hyoyeon menatapnya aneh. "Apa maksudmu…?"

"Yah, menurutku kamu terlihat sangat senang saat berada di dekatnya…" jelas Yoona hati-hati. "… Kamu tahu… seperti punya perasaan lebih padanya…"

Hyoyeon menegang. Ia menunduk. "… Aniyo, kamu bicara apa sih?" Hyoyeon tertawa kecil. "Eunhyuk itu sudah kuanggap seperti oppaku sendiri…"

Yoona manggut-manggut. "Oooh, arraseo kalau begitu…" ia kembali memilih-milih baju di woman section itu. Oohohohoh, kejantanan Eunhyuk terancam~…

Hyoyeon menatap Yoona dengan sedikit… bingung.

'… Eunhyuk…?'

"KYAA~! Lihat _dress_ _pink_ berenda putih ini!"

* * *

-SNSD Café…

"Gomawo ne, sudah memperbolehkan kami numpang berganti pakaian…" ujar sang namja tampan pada Seohyun. Tunggu, bukankah dia si penyelamat?

Seohyun tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah. Saya senang bisa membantu anda. Lagipula tamu _café_ saya jadi banyak karena kagum pada ketampanan anda~." Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum semakin manis.

Si namja tampan hanya tersenyum kaku. 'Cerdik juga dia…'

KRIEET

"Uh… aku sudah selesai, Hyung…" sebuah suara lembut terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Mereka berdua menoleh, dan langsung takjub. Begitu juga dengan beberapa pasang mata di _cafe_ itu.

"U-um…?"

Hahahha, bagaimana tidak takjub? Namja manis itu memakai baju yeoja! Ia memakai baju berlengan balon berwarna _pink_ polkadot putih ketat –yang membuat pinggang ramping dan perut ratanya tercetak jelas, _hot pants_ yang berwarna _pink_ juga, dilengkapi _boot_ putih ber_high heels_~. Jangan lupa bando telinga kelinci _pink_ di surai hitamnya~! RAWRRR~!#PLAK!

"AWWW~~…" semua pasang mata itu ber-awww-ria.

"Sungieee~! Kamu manis sekali dengan baju begitu~!" namja tampan itu langsung memeluk namja manis bernama Yesung itu dengan erat.

Seohyun menatap Yesung dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Imut sekali…" gumamnya.

Yesung langsung merona malu. "U-um!"

Seohyun mendekati mereka dengan _smirk_ yang ketahuan sekali ada maunya.

"Yesungsshi, apa anda merasa nyaman dengan baju itu?" tanyanya pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "E-em, ne. Aku nyaman…?" gumamnya berdusta. Sungguh… baju ini terlalu ketat… "Apa ini bajumu…?"

Seohyun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu. Seohyun imnida." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan disambut hangat oleh Yesung.

"Yesung imnida."

"Yesungsshi! Ah, dan pakaian yang kamu pakai itu pakaian maskot _café_ku. Anda terlihat sangat cantik saat memakainya."

Yesung merona semakin merah. Sesungguhnya… ia tidak ingin dipuji cantik. Bagaimanapun juga, ia seorang namja! "U-um, gomawo…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama…?" Seohyun merangkul bahu Yesung yang lebih pendek darinya itu sambil memasang _smirk_ penuh arti –setelah sebelumnya mendorong si namja penyelamat menjauh.

Yesung meneguk salivanya takut. "U-um, kerja sama…?"

Seohyun mengangguk. "Kamu bekerja sebagai pelayan sekaligus maskot kami, maka kami akan membayarmu mahal~! Sebutkan saja angka yang kamu inginkan…" Seohyun mengeluarkan selembar cek dari kantong rok mininya. "Kami akan mengabulkannya!"

Yesung terbelalak. "An-ani, mianhae! Tapi, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka memakai pakaian ini…" ujarnya jujur.

"Kamu yakin?" Yesung mengangguk mantap.

Seohyun menghela napas. Usahanya sia-sia saja… "Aiiish… baiklah. Saya akan meminjamkan baju namja! Pretty!" panggilnya.

Dan tampaklah seonggok mahluk ber_make up_ menor, wig bersurai _pink_ tua –setua wajahnya*PLAK*, baju polkadot _hot pink_, juga tidak lupa cara berjalannya yang sangat kemayu. Awww, serem.

"Yee~?" tanyanya dengan senyum lima jari.

Yesung dan si namja tampan meneguk ludahnya gugup. Khususnya Yesung. Ia tampak pucat.

"Boleh kupinjam baju namjamu?" tanya Seohyun lembut.

Namja setengah yeoja itu mengangguk. "Untuk anak manis ini 'kan? Siniii~! Biar eike tunjukkin~!" ia merangkul Yesung yang membatu menuju ruang karyawan.

Si tampan hanya bisa memandangi dengan miris. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Yesung akan selamat.

"Ah ya, saya belum memperkenalkan diri pada anda ya…" Seohyun tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ramah pada si namja penyelamat. "Seohyun imnida. Saya pemilik _café_ ini."

Si tampan tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Seohyunsshi."

"Erik imnida."

:

:

-Donghae's Apartement…

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya, lalu berlari ke pintu depan.

BAK BAK BAK(?)

"Heei! Cepat buka pintunya!"

BAK BAK

"Buka!"

…

Sementara di dalam rumah, Youngwoon yang tengah menonton film horor, segera mem_pause_ filmnya, dan berjalan santai ke pintu depan. Mengabaikan perintah Yesung untuk tidak membuka pintu sembarangan.

…

KRIEEET~…

"Ada yang bisa saya ban-"

BUAK

"Ukh!" Youngwoon jatuh terduduk akibat pukulan telak Kyuhyun di wajahnya. "A-apa-apaan ini?!"

"Jangan sok suci deh, dasar ahjussi-ahjussi!"

JLEB

"Katakan padaku. Di mana Kim Yesung?!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menarik kerah Youngwoon kasar.

Youngwoon pucat. Ia bisa saja menghajar Kyuhyun sekarang juga, tapi kini… Kyuhyun sangat lekat dengan aura pembunuhnya. Jadi lebih baik dia tidak macam-macam…

"U-um, Yesungie sedang pergi…" jawab Youngwoon takut-takut.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "… Kemana…?"

Youngwoon menunduk. "E-em, dia mencari Eunhyuk bersama Donghae…"

"Kamu jujur…?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

Youngwoon mengangguk kaku. "Aku jujur!" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

'Pabbo dan Donghae… mencari si Eunhyuk itu…?'

"Um… apakah kamu kenal Yesungie?" tanya Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ya. aku mengenalnya!"

"… Siapanya…?" Youngwoon menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku-" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang. Siapanya…? Ia siapanya Yesung…?

"…" Kyuhyun membisu.

Youngwoon terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun. "Apa kamu mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajah ahjussi sok tahu itu. "… Aku…"

Youngwoon tersenyum. "Jika kamu memang mencintainya, kejar dia!" ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada Kyuhyun. "Jangan sampai kamu menyesal."

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Menyesal…?'

"Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan merasa sangat menyesal… karena tidak bisa menemani orang yang kamu cintai itu di saat-saat terakhirnya…" Youngwoon tersenyum penuh kepedihan.

Kyuhyun menatapnya kosong. "Aku bingung."

"Hah?"

"Aku bingung apa aku mencintainya atau tidak…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Youngwoon tersenyum. "Hei, nak!"

PLAK

Ia menampar bahu Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Kyuhyun mendelik. Sok akrab sekali dia! Tapi Youngwoon tidak peduli.

"Cinta itu tumbuh secara diam-diam! Saat kamu sadar…" Yongwoon tersenyum. "… Kamu sudah berdebar saat bersama dengannya… itulah yang dinamakan cinta!"

Kyuhyun tertegun. 'Berdebar…?'

"Jadi kamu mencintainya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ya… ia yakin sekarang… ia mencintai Yesung!

Youngwoon menggeleng. "Sayang sekali. Kamu terlambat!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Hah?"

"Kamu terlambat! Yesungie sudah berpacaran dengan Donghae, anakku! Tadi malam itu ya! Aku sempat melihat mereka hampir ber-'_This and That_'! _Hot_ ba-"

BUAK

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun berlari ke mobilnya, dan melajukannya tanpa peduli Youngwoon yang terkapar akibat pukulan kasih sayangnya itu.

BRMMMM

"…" Youngwoon menatap miris mobil Kyuhyun yang menjauh. "Kurasa aku harus benar-benar mendengarkan Yesungie… jangan pernah buka pintu sembarangan lagi!"

…

"Aissshh!"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau si pabbo melakukan itu!"

"…"

"Aku menyadarinya, Yesung ah… saranghaeyo… jeongmal saranghaeyo… mianhae karena selalu membuatmu terluka… selalu menyakitimu… aku memang namja yang bodoh…"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Jebal… beritahu aku di mana kamu berada…"

_Caramel_nya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak terlalu ramai tersebut dengan liar.

"Jika aku menemukanmu… aku berjanji untuk tidak melepasmu lagi…"

Ia mencengkram setir mobil dengan erat.

"Aku berjanji…"

* * *

-Choi's House…

Kibum tersenyum manis. "_Welcome. Please come in_!" ujarnya ramah.

Di depannya berdiri satu namja dan dua yeoja yang tengah tersenyum. Salah satu yeoja yang terlihat muda berkata,

"Ne, ahjumma. _It's really nice to see you_." ujarnya sopan sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Kibum tersenyum manis. "_Yes, dear. It's really nice to see you, too_!" senyumnya berubah menyeramkan. "_And just for information, dear. I'm a man. So, call me_ ahjussi."

Yeoja cantik itu terkejut. Ia buru-buru menunduk. "O-oh, _I'm so sorry,_ ahjussi. _I really didn't know_…"

Kibum tersenyum. "_It's okay. What's your name, dear_?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum anggun. "_My name is_ Lee Jessica, ahjussi." Yeoja bernama Jessica itu tersenyum manis. Matanya berbinar-binar. "_Where's_ Kyuhyun?"

Kibum tersenyum kaku. "Um, _he's not here right now. But he'll be here soon. My husband has been waiting for all of you._"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan di rumah mewah itu.

"Lee Joon temanku!" Siwon segera berdiri sambil melebarkan tangannya. Senyumnya terpasang menampakkan sepasang _dimples_ yang semakin mempertampan dirinya.

Namja yang dipanggil Lee Joon itu tertawa. "Choi Siwon temanku!" ia maju dan memeluk Siwon dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

Siwon terkekeh. Mereka lalu mulai berbincang bersama _Mrs_. Lee, sementara Jessica hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi mereka.

Diam-diam, Kibum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia memencet tombol ponselnya. "…"

Ia berbinar saat telponnya diangkat. "Kyu? Kamu di mana sekarang?"

"…"

Raut wajahnya berubah. Kini tampak sangat terluka… "Ne… umma tahu umma bersalah. Kamu bisa membenci umma sesukamu, Kyu."

"…"

Kibum berusaha tersenyum sambil menahan getaran di suaranya. "Bisa kamu pulang sejenak...? Umma ingin melihat wajahmu…"

"…"

Tapi _liquid_ bening itu mulai bercucuran. "Kyu… jebal… umma ingin melihatmu, Kyu… hiks…"

"…"

"… Gomawo Kyu… umma menyayangimu." Kibum tersenyum perih.

CLICK

Kibum menunduk sambil meremas dada kirinya.

'Mianhae, Kyu… mianhae… umma melakukan ini, untuk kebaikanmu… sungguh…'

:

:

-Seoul's White Beach…

Nampak seorang namja manis bersama namja tampan tengah berjalan-jalan di hamparan pasir putih yang cantik sambil bergandengan tangan. Si manis tampak gugup, sementara si tampan tampak sangat bahagia.

"Sungie, apa kamu capek? Ayo kita duduk dulu." Si manis hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan si tampan. Mereka lalu duduk di atas pasir putih itu. Menikmati pemandangan yang cukup indah sore itu.

Si tampan tetap menggenggam erat tangan si manis yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Yah, supaya tidak ribet, mari kita panggil si manis dengan nama Yesung, dan si tampan dengan nama Erik.

"Sungie." Panggil Erik pelan.

"Y-ya…?" jawab Yesung tanpa menatap Erik.

Erik mengerutkan alisnya. Ia… merasakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang berbeda pada Sungie-nya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu selama 4 tahun ini?"

Yesung memaksakan diri tersenyum. "… Yah… kurasa baik-baik saja, hyung." Ucapnya berbohong.

Dan Erik bisa mengetahuinya. Tapi ia memilih diam. "Sungie… apa kamu membenciku?"

Yesung menoleh dengan kaget. "H-ha? Aniyo. Aku tidak membenci Hyung!"

Erik tersenyum sedih. "Tapi kamu bilang kamu membenciku di pesanmu…" ujarnya pelan sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel jadul yang sudah usang. Ketahuan tidak pernah diganti dari zaman baheula. Irit sekali…

Yesung melototi isi ponsel Erik. Sms dari nomornya…? Tapi perasaan dia sama sekali tidak membawa ponselnya! Matanya terbelalak.

'Kyu?!'

"Sungie… kamu benar-benar membenciku, yah…?" tanya Erik dengan wajah memelas.

Yesung panik. "Ani hyung, Sungie tidak benci sama hyung kok. Sungie hanya… salah kirim." Ujarnya mencari alasan.

Dan Erik tahu ia berbohong -lagi. Tapi Erik lebih memilih diam. "Kalau begitu, apa kamu mencintaiku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Yesung kaget ditanyai begitu tiba-tiba. Ia langsung dilemma. Sungguh, yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun! Apa dia masih mencintai Erik hyungnya…? Orang yang pernah merebut hatinya ini…?

"U-um, itu… aku…" Yesung gelagapan.

Erik memicingkan matanya. "Sungie…? Jangan-jangan kamu-"

JRASSHHHHH

'Pertolongan Tuhan!' sorak Yesung dalam hati ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Erik berdecih. Ia segera menarik tangan Yesung. _Caramel_nya mencari-cari tempat untuk berteduh. Dan dia menemukannya!

Sebuah rumah pantai bergaya minimalis berwarna kuning cerah dengan sedikit tambahan hijau dan orange di sisi-sisinya.

_Spirit._

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menarik tangan Yesung menuju rumah itu. siapa tahu pemilik rumah itu cukup baik hati untuk memperbolehkan mereka berteduh di dalam. Masalahnya, tampaknya sebentar lagi angin ribut akan melanda pantai itu.

Tap tap tap

…

Eunhyuk melirik keluar jendela. Hujan…

"Aiiish… Hyo lama sekali siiih… aku tidak nyaman dengan baju ini…" dengan kesal, ia memperbaiki baju yeojanya. Aww, kyeoptaa~!

"Uuuuh, dingin…" tubuh mungilnya gemetar. Angin berhembus dengan kencang dari sela-sela jendela. Ia segera menutup jendela serapat-rapatnya.

"Hyo…" Eunhyuk tampak khawatir. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja…"

TOK TOK

Eunhyuk terbelalak. Sepertinya Hyoyeon sudah pulang! Ia berlari kecil ke pintu masuk.

TOK TOK

"Neee!"

Krieeet…

"Lho? Nuguyo?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat dua namja asing tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Salah satu namja itu terlihat _shock_.

"… Eun… hyuk…?" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ne? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

:

:

-Meanwhile… Donghae's Apartement…

JRASSHHHH

"Uuuh, dingin," Nampak seorang namja manis yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa membelah hujan menuju pintu rumah. Ia merapatkan jaket bulu berwarna pinknya dengan sedikit gemetaran.

Tok tok

… Hening.

Namja itu mengerutkan alisnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi.

Tok tok tok

…

Youngwoon yang tadinya tengah menonton film horor –bedanya kali ini dengan plester menghiasi wajahnya, menegang mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Jangan-jangan namja itu kembali lagi…?" ia mulai ketakutan.

Dengan was-was, ia mengambil sebuah sapu ijuk di dalam lemari dapur, dan memeluknya dengan erat –seakan sapu ijuk itu adalah kekasihnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekati pintu rumah.

Tok to-

BRAK

"HIAAAAAAAATTTT!"

* * *

-Choi's House…

Kyuhyun memasang wajah dingin pada yeoja cantik di depannya. "… Siapa kamu?"

Yeoja cantik itu mengernyit. "Um, _I'm so sorry, but I can't understand Korean language_…"

Kyuhyun mendelik. Sok nginggris dia! "Ck, umma! Apa-apaan ini?! Bukankah umma bilang umma hanya mau melihatku saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal pada namja cantik di sampingnya.

Kibum tersenyum kaku. Kini ia, Kyuhyun, dan Jessica tengah berada di ruang keluarga, sementara suaminya dan suami istri Lee berada di ruang kerja Siwon.

"… Umma mohon Kyu… cobalah untuk sedikit saja… patuh pada kami…" pinta Kibum pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap ummanya tajam. "Aku sudah pernah bilang. Aku sama sekali tidak setuju mengenai perjodohan ini! Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Kibum menatap aegyanya dengan sedih. "… Umma mohon Kyu… setidaknya, cobalah untuk tersenyum padanya. Umma akan membicarakan soal ini dengan appamu…"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap manik mata Kibum.

"Kyu… umma mohon!" suara Kibum bergetar.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap yeoja cantik itu yang hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum tidak mengerti. "_My name is_ Choi Kyuhyun. _May I know your name, Miss_?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembut.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis. "_My name is_ Lee Jessica. _It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr._ Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun melirik ummanya dengan pandangan 'Begini cukup 'kan?'

Kibum hanya tersenyum. 'Gomawo.'

"Ahhh, rupanya di situ kalian! Kyu, apa kamu sudah berkenalan dengan Jessica?" Siwon muncul dengan suami istri Lee di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap appanya itu sambil mengangguk pelan. Tidak rela.

"Arraseo. Baguslah kalau begitu! Silahkan duduk!" Siwon mempersilahkan keluarga Lee untuk duduk di sofa mahalnya. Kibum dan Siwon duduk di salah satu sofa, Mr. dan Mrs. Lee duduk di sofa satunya, dan Kyuhyun dan Jessica duduk di antara keduanya. (_Reader_: Ribet sekali…)

Lalu Siwon dan Lee Joon mulai bercerita lagi dengan penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah gondok. Pasalnya, yeoja bernama Jessica itu meliriknya terus-menerus dari tadi! Risih!

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, seorang _maid_ masuk setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruang keluarga itu.

"Mianhamnida, tapi Eriksshi dan temannya baru saja tiba." Ujarnya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Baiklah. Suruh mereka masuk!"

_Maid_ itu membungkuk, lalu melangkah pergi.

"APPAAA~! UMMAAAA!" sebuah lengkingan suara membuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Siwon dan Kibum hanya geleng-geleng.

'… Dia lagi…'

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Terdengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat.

BRAK

Pintu kayu itu terbuka kasar, menampakan sesosok namja berwajah kegirangan dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku mendengus. Hhh… kenapa aku bisa memiliki hyung seperti ini, sih…?

"Um? Ah, mianhae ne, ada tamu!" dia nyengir tidak jelas, sambil membungkuk. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali meluruskan posturnya. "Umma! Appa! Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian!" ujarnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Tampaknya bahagia sekali! Menyebalkan! Bahagia saat saudara kandungnya sedang dilanda penderitaan begini! Dasar tidak peka!

"Hum? Temanmu? Nugu?" tanya Siwon.

Erik tersenyum senang. "Ayo, sini! Jangan malu, Sungie~!"

Aku memicingkan mataku. Sungie…? Terdengar familiar.

Lalu yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah, sesosok namja manis yang melangkah masuk dengan ragu. "Um, permisi,"

… Aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya…

Mataku terbelalak. Tubuhku seakan kaku total. Tidak bisa bergerak. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisku.

Yesung…?

Dan tampaknya dia juga kaget saat bertemu mata denganku.

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. _Obsidian_ indah yang sangat kurindukan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berharap bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan begini…

Appa tersenyum tidak peka, sementara umma hanya ikutan membatu sepertiku.

"Dia? Manis juga! Sudahlah, appa ada pembicaraan penting! Kembali ke kamarmu!" perintahnya. Hyung hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

Aku dan Yesung masih berpandangan. Aku… merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di _obsidian_ indah itu.

Ada… luka.

"Pembicaraan apa?" tanya hyung babbo. Aiiissh! Aku menoleh ke ummaku dengan panik seakan meminta umma berbicara sebelum disela appa. Ummaku juga panik. Umma bersuara,

"U-um, itu-"

"Kyu akan kami jodohkan dengan anakku, Jessica!" kata ahjussi teman appa minta digampar.

Yesung terbelalak. Dan perlahan, aku dapat melihat lagi.

Ada luka baru di sana. Aiiishhh… kenapa tambah merepotkan begini?!

Ayoo! Choi Kyuhyun! Kamu harus segera menghampirinya dan menjelaskan segalanya!

Tapi… kenapa tubuhku terasa mati rasa…?

Hyung manggut-manggut. Ia melirik Yesung. Tampak _caramel_nya sedikit terbelalak melihat ekspresi Yesung. Tapi kemudian ia memasang senyum palsu. "Ya sudah. Erik ke kamar dulu ne! Ayo Sungie~!" ia lalu merangkul Yesung mesra menjauhi ruang keluarga.

… KURANG. AJAR.

"Nah…" ahjussi kurang ajar itu menatapku. "Kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan?"

Aku terbelalak. Hei, hei! Siapa yang bilang kamu bisa seenaknya, huh?!

Appa tersenyum, sementara umma hanya menatapku dengan pandangan 'Mianhae, Kyu…'

"Secepat mungkin!"

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

Dan dunia Kyuhyun serasa runtuh…

…

"Sungie…"

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Sungie…!"

"Hiks… hikss…"

"…"

"… Hiks…"

"Mianhae… seandainya aku tidak meninggalkanmu…" lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuh mungil yang gemetar.

Ia… menyesal.

Seandainya… ya… seandainya…

Ia tidak meninggalkan malaikatnya ini waktu itu… mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi begini…

'… Sudah lama sekali aku meninggalkannya. Dan kini saat aku bertemu dengannya… dia sudah melihat orang lain. Dan kenapa rasa penyesalan ini baru datang…? Datang menghancurkan segala keegoisanku selama ini…?'

'Yang aku tahu pasti, dia sudah tidak melihatku lagi.'

:

:

-Donghae's Apartement…

"APA APPA SUDAH GILA?!" bentak namja manis bergigi kelinci itu pada Youngwoon.

Youngwoon kini bersimpuh di lantai sambil menunduk ketakutan. "M-mianhae, Minnie… appa khilaf…"

"KHILAF, KHILAF! APPA HAMPIR MEMUKUL ANAK APPA SENDIRI DENGAN SAPU IJUK! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MINNIE! NAMAKU SUNGMIN!" bentaknya dengan suara beribu oktafnya. Tadi ia hampir dihajar oleh appanya sendiri! Untung saja Sungmin memiliki refleks yang bagus. Dia juga pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Dengan satu pukulan saja, Youngwoon tumbang.

Oohhohooh, lemah sekali.

Youngwoon semakin ketakutan. "Mianhae Sungminnim… soalnya appa disuruh tidak boleh membuka pintu sembarangan…"

"Ck. Mana Eunhyukkie?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

Youngwoon mendongak menatap wajah manis anaknya itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dia pergi."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Ha?"

"Dia sudah pergi."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "MWO?!"

:

:

Youngwoon akhirnya menceritakan tentang kepergian Eunhyuk secara singkat.

Tangan Sungmin terkepal. "Di mana Lee Donghae…?" tanyanya dengan aura setan yang pekat.

Youngwoon meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. Ia teringat sosok Lee Teuk, istrinya saat sedang marah besar. Buah apel memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya…

Tubuhnya gemetar. "U-um, Hae sedang pergi mencari Eunhyuk bersama…"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "… Bersama siapa?"

"Yesungie." Jawab Youngwoon pelan. "Dia namjachingunya Hae. Eeeh, tahu tidak? Kemarin itu ya-"

Sungmin membeku –tidak mendengarkan celoteh Youngwoon. Yesungie…?

"…" ia berpikir sejenak. Kim Yesung… Kim Jongwoon…

"…!"

_"Minnie Hyung~! Hae bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat manis loh! Namanya Kim Jongwoon! Dia benar-benar namja yang unik!"_

"Yesungie…?"

…

"Dan sekali saja,"

"Cintai aku."

"Seperti aku mencintai dirimu."

…

_Sometimes, God will make a really wonderful story._

_More than movies in the Cinema. They just great, right?_

_And… Peoples in this story, have to play as themselves_.

_Hmmm… and…_

_Isn't like in the movies you watched everyday…_

_God will make this, very complicated._

_Can they play their roles as good as God think…?_

…

Sungguh… jika mereka mau jujur sekali saja… maka cerita ini akan berbeda… sangat berbeda…

Tapi. Mulut telah bicara. Semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat.

Sekarang tinggal bagaimana hati meluruskan segalanya.

…

Berada di sampingmu… adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Aku akan melindungimu.

Meski untuk itu, Tuhan harus mengirimku ke surga…

* * *

**TBC**

Next Chapt:

"Hyo… mereka siapa…?"

"… Mollayo. Hyo tidak tahu."

"Pabbo… apa kamu sehat-sehat saja…?"

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku."

"Sungie… apa kamu masih mencintaiku?"

"Hyo~! Aku mau bekerja hari ini!"

"BAJU APA INI?!"

"Kamu tahu, Kyu…? Terkadang aku sangat merindukan ejekan-ejekanmu padaku… aku sangat merindukannya…"

"… Eunhyuk…?"

"… Nuguyo…?"

"Saranghaeyo… jebal… percayalah padaku…"

"AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU, TU-AN!"

'… Kenapa aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya…?'

'Mianhae Kyu… tapi umma hanya bisa melakukan ini.'

"Yesung… apa kamu mendengarku…?"

"Saranghaeyo. Aku tidak peduli kamu tidak mendengarku. Aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali! Jeongmal… saranghaeyo…"

"Mianhae."

Tes tes

KYAAAA… tambah ribet deeh~! #tampar diri sendiri. Moga-moga readerdeul suka deh ya! mian kalau mengecewakan dan gak jelas! ^ ^

Hhhnn… tapi ini nggak kayak sinetron kan? Atau memang kayak sinetron? Moga-moga nggak deh… Ucchan nggak terlalu suka sinetron… = =

(SENYUUUM) naaah, gimana? Sudah tahu hyungnya Kyu kan?! Itu tuuuh! Erik Shinwaa~!XD#Digampar

Kekeke, mianne kalau memang crack banget. Tapi Ucchan pernah nonton Shinwa broadcast bersama SuJu! Kereeen~! Apalagi pas bagian Sungie ngerap! Erik keliatan menikmati(?) sekalii~! Kyoppo… Ucchan muter ulang terus videonya kayak kaset rusak!XD

Ummm… nggak apa-apa kan?*puppy eyes* yang Ucchan dapet ya Cuma si Eriiik T.T. moga-moga readerdeul mau memaafkan Ucchan ne! jangan tuntut Ucchan!

Oh ya… disini ada pengganggu lagii~! Jung Jessica! Tapi kok… kayaknya Ucchan make personil SNSD mulu ya?=w=

Eit! Tapi ini nggak ngebash loh ya! demi kepentingan cerita doang! Moga-moga Ucchan nggak digampar sama para SONE ne~!^U^v

Oh yaa~! Ul Fisika Ucchan tuntas loooh~!XD walau pas-pasan! Yang penting tuntas~! HOhohooho, padahal Ucchan bage sembarang…=w=

Nahhh… ayo kita bales review aja deeh!XD Ucchan mau jadi anak manis yang tidak ceriwisss~!(Reader: HOEEEKH!)

* * *

Holaaa~! Seneng bangeeet~ bisa ketemu lagi!XD nggak bosen ngeliat tampang Ucchan kan? Kekeke, gomawo udah mau repot-repot review nee~! Jeongmal gomawoyoo~!XD oke, hana, deul, set, YAAAK~!

Kim Raein: "Keekekek, Ucchan seneng Rae chan sudah menyukai(?) words fic ini nee~!XD Um, kalau soal cepet… apa ini cepat? Ucchan nggak bisa janji uplat chapt depan loh ya. UAS semakin dekaaat~…TwTv gomawo reviewnya ne, Rae chan~!"

Arum Junnie: "Yooosh~! Lanjutkan! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Arum chan~!"

Yesunghyunggue: "Uweeee, yang penting KyuSungnya udah ketemuuu~! Momentsnya disimpen buat chapt depan aja nee~!#PLAK! Ye, hehhe, CLBK…#digampar readerdeul. Ituu… Erik Shinwa! Mianne kalau tidak sesuai harapaan!:( waks, soal uplat, Ucchan nggak bisa UPLAT chapt depan…^ ^' mianne, Gue chan! Gomawo reviewnya, Gue chaan~!XD"

Liekyusung: "Nyahahhahah, sini sini, Sungie oppa milik Ucchan!#rebut paksa Sungie oppa. Wak, Kyusungnya udah ketemu kok! Momentsnya chapt depan…#PLAK! Ituu, dia itu Erik Shinwa~! Waks, memang ribet kok~! Kekkeke moga-moga masih mau nunggu deeh~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaaan~!"

LalaClouds: "Holla, Lala chaan~! Selamat kembali~!(?) Hnggg, EunHae mungkin akan ketemu chapt depan! Lalu Kyusung… udah ketemu dichapt ini tuh~!XD hehehe, pray for Ddang chaan~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lala chan~!"

ajib4ff: "Busyeeet, sebagai permintaan maaf Ucchan ngaret, ekkeke~! Heehee, Ucchan suka ngenyiksa kura-kura~.*smirk*#PLAK! Ehhehe, Ucchan sengaja bikin ribet~!#PLAK! Ne, orang keempatnya hyungnya Kyunnie~! Udah ditentuin sih, tapi masih pengen nunggu saran-sarannya, tapii, pake Erik aja ne. Ye, Erik mencintai Sungie~! Hangeng…? Ummm…*mainin jari kayak Hinata dari fandom sebelah* itu… udah Ucchan jadiin appanya Sungie…*nyengir* ekkekek, miannee~! Moga-moga Aji chan maklum deeh! Gwenchana! Ucchan bisa jawab lebih banyak lagi!#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chan! Dan nado sehat-sehat selaluuu~!"

CheftyClouds: "Eh, Ucchan ini disayang atau dibully…?0^0*takut-takut* kekeke, Ucchan akan coba jadi anak manis n duduk diam deh. Walau kayaknya bakalan susaah~!XD boleh deh, dijewer Yeppa~.#taboked. Itu si Erik Shinwaa~! Ne, ada hubungannya sama Sungie baby~! Wuaks, mianne, nggak bisa UPLAT…=w=' gomawo reviewnya ne, Chefty chaan~!"

Aulia: "Huweee! Ucchan dibully!T.T keke, emang lama sih,#PLAK! Akan diusahakan abis UAS deh! Uweee! Apa yang ini tidak ribet? Mian kalau iya loh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aulia chaaan~!XD"

ranimaharsi: "Huweee… Ucchan suka ngenyiksa…#dikeroyok JEWELS. Kekekek, sayang sekali Ddang chan harus koma~!XD *angguk-angguk* Sungie memang keibuan~!(?) hnggg, chapt ini sih, Kyusungnya baru ketemu, kekekek~.#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chan~!"

cloud3024: "Ah, ne, ikan itu baru sadar. Eh, nasib mereka… tahu deh. Ucchan belum mikir sampai kesitu~!#PLAK! Err, si Erik Shinwa. Mianne, kalau tidak sesuaiii! Mereka terlibat CLBK!(?) mwooo, Sungminnie? Heheh, memang ribet ne~! dunia memang sempit! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Cloud chaan~!"

evilcloud: "Yikes, UPLAT…? Ucchan benar-benar tak bisa uuun!T.T mianne… hehhe, ikan itu sadar juga un~!XD kyusungnya baru ketemu chapt ini! Nanti momentsnya chapt depan aja nee~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Evil chaan~!"

idda KyuSung: "Kkekekek, udah dipertemukan kok! Walau waktunya benar-benar salah~! Hyungnya Erik shinwa! Ne, dia yang sms ponsel Sungie. Mianne, kalau tidak sesuai harapan!^ ^' huweee… Ucchan juga bingung bagaimana caranya KyuSung bersatuu…#dikeroyok readerdeul. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Idda chaan~!"

aku suka ff: "Ya, harapan Ff chan Ucchan kabulkan, KyuSung ketemu~. Ohohohoh, your wish is my command~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ff chan~!"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Uwwowooo! Ne, sebagai permintaan maaf uuun~!XD huwee, mianne, kalau bikin bingung. Apa yang chapt ini masih bingung? Ne, ironis.#PLAK. Hyungnya Kyu itu Erik Shinwaa! Mianne, kalau tidak sesuaiiii~! TOP? Uuuuu, Ucchan nggak terlalu dapet feelnya kalau TOP! Mianne, moga-moga bisa suka sama si Erik ini~! Kekekeke#gampared. Huwe! Ucchan nggak mau tanggung jawab! Ucchan nggak menghamilimuuuu~!(Trin chan: Ha?) uummmm, chapt ini KyuSungnya baru ketemu~! Kekekke, Ucchan nggak bisa Uplat un…T.T mianne. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Trin chaan~!"

989seohye: "Gomawo gomawo~! Kekekke, udah Ucchan lanjuuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hye chaan~!"

alwayskpopholic: "Kekekke, Ucchan seneg kalau Holic chan ngakak! HUWAAAA Ucchan juga nangis gara-gara Sungie baby meninggalkan Ucchan sendiri!#PLAK! Nangis? Nih, nih tisu!*nyodorin tisu sekotak* bagus deh, kalau Holic chan bisa nangis~!XD yooosh! Udah Ucchan lanjutiiin! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Holic chaaan~!XD"

lee minji elf: "Kereen… kayaknya sudah tidak terlalu panjaaang~!XD itu… karena authornya lagi galau… Ucchan rindu Sungie baby…T.T kekeke, happy ending? Iya deh, kalau Ucchan lagi mood~:3#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Minji chaan~!"

DySparCloudy: "Iiiih, ngaku-ngaku! Sungie tuh pacar Ucchan!#dijambak Clouds. Hoohhooh, memang membahana badaii~!XD Hae kualat! Hnnn… mollayo, Ucchan belum mikir sampai kesitu~!#digampar readerdeul. Mungkin EunHae akan berpisah.#dihajar EunHae shipper. Becandaaa! Mereka pasti akan bersatuu! … Semoga.#plaked. Hehehhe, ya udah. Boleh Erik Shinwa kann?*kedip kedip*(Dy chan muntah) okaaay! Ucchan akan berusahaa! Meski dichapt ini mereka baru keteemuuuu!#slaped. Waaaa, nggak bisa uplaaat! Mianeeeee~*Hug back Dy chan* gomawo reviewnya neeee~, Dy chaaan~!XD"

Asha lightyagamikun: "MMMMWOOOO?#teriakhisteriskayakChangminnie(?). ne, ikan asem itu memang keterlaluan!#digampar ELFISHY. Tenaaaang~! Yoona gagal menjalankan rencana mulianya itu koook~! Asha chan harus ngucapin terima kasih ke Hyoyeon~! Nih~ Kyunnie udah ketemu sama Sungie baby~! YEAAAAH, Hae akan menderitaaa~!X3 gomawo reviewnya ne, Asha chaaan~!"

Fairy . siwoonie: "Hyungnya Kyu? Iya, seme~! Siwon, appanya Kyunnie. Kibum, ahhaha ummanya Kyunnie. Kangin, mereka orang yang samaa~! Hangeng, appanya Sungie. Heechul, ummanya Sungie. Ryeowook? Hehehe, wookie kan uke uuun~!XD Zhoury? Yunho? Neeeet! Salah semua~! Yang bener Erik Shinwa~! Ne, ada hubungannya sama Sungie. Mianne, kalau memang crack bangeeet! Yaaay~!*ikutan bersorak*#rajamed. Uwaaa, KyuSungnya udah ketemuu~! Tapi momentsnya chapt depan aja ne~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Iry chaaan~!"

Sung HyoHee: "Huweee… ne, Ucchan suka ngenyiksa Hyukkie…#PLETAK! Hohoohho, syukurlah…(?) angst? Nghhh… tapi masih ada humornya loh ya. meski jayuus~! Kekeke! KyuSung chapt ini udah ketemuu~! Tapi momentsnya Ucchan simpen buat chapt depaan~!#plak. Yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyo chaan~!X3"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Huweee, Ucchan nggak jeleeek!QMQ uumm, itu udah plotnya, eonnie!*nyengir*#plak! Wuakss, nuntut? Huweee! Ucchan masih kecil! Belum boleh dituntut!(?) KyuSungnya, ketemu chapt ini, un! Hyungnya Kyunnie Erik Shinwa! Kekeke, crack banget~=w=v. nggak kok, emang masih cinta dari dulu~! Hueee… Ucchan dikatain sama Dewi eonnieT.T. kekeke, Ucchan akan berusaha deh! Gomawo reviewnya neeee, Dewi eonnie chaaan~!XD(tetep pake chan~)#plaked."

won: "Waduh, Ucchan dirayu~. Ne, ne, chapt ini KyuSungnya udah ketemu kok~! Waks, mianne, Ucchan nggak bisa UPLAT…T.T YOOOSH~! Akan Ucchan lanjutkan! Gomawo reviewnya ne, On chaaan~! CHUUU~!#cium Lee Joon~!#digampar."

libra love clouds: "Neee! Ucchan juga butuh dua hari buat mikir jalan cerita~!XD nee, nee, gitu~.(?) ada loh, ikan yang tampan! Masalahnya ikan itu harus dimake up-in terus dikasih rok polkadot pink berenda sama wig rapunzel. Eh? Itu jadinya cantik yah? Bukan tampan?#BUAGH! Hahahah, ne. Ucchan juga bingung un~! HOHOHOOHOHHO^0^*ketawa ala tante-tante girang* chapt ini mereka ketemu, chapt depan momentsnya mereka~!XD wuaks, Ucchan udah nggak bisa uplat unn…T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaaan~!X3"

Iis: "Hehhehehe, udah Ucchan lanjut! Hahahahha, Iis chan lucu deh! Masa umur 14 begini dipangil ahjumma! Ucchan kan masih imut-imut!#PLAK! Becandaa! Bisa panggil Ucchan biasa aja~! Eonnie juga boleeh~!XD ASAP? Huwee… Ucchan nggak bisa uuun!T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Iis chan! Soal UPLATnya kalau bisa nunggu abis UAS aja neee!"

hera3424: "Ne! Kibummie emang mengerikan!#dihajar snowy. Itu si Erik Shinwa! Kekeke, mianne kalau crack! Heecul sih ummanya Sungie~! Nee~! Penyesalan memang diakhir uun~T.T#nangis gaje. Hueee Ucchan ditendang! Uuuh… chapt ini mereka baru ketemuu uun…*takut-takut* suer! Chapt depan akan Ucchan usahakan full KyuSung! Ditambah YeRik(?) dikit…#ditendang beneran sama Hera chan. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hera chaaan~!"

boo young: "Waaa, gomawo ne, udah mau ngereview dari awaaal~! Ucchan seneng bangeeet~!XD Kkekeke, jeongmal gomawoyo! Ne, itu si Hyukkie kayaknya.(?) Hae memang tega! Tapi Hyukkie tuh milik Ucchan~!XD#PLAK! Ddang chan memang unyuuu~!X3 KyuSung diejek…= =' Uwaaa! Ucchan senang Boo chan suka! Pasti akan Ucchan lanjuuut~! Makasihhh, tapi mereka udah ada yang punya~! Hyungnya Kyu tuh Erik shinwaa~! Mianne kalau crack bangeet~!XD Gomawo reviewnya ne, Boo chaan~!"

* * *

Fiuuuh… selesai jugaa~!XD

Naaah, silahkan menunggu ne! Ucchan akan ngaret sampai UAS selesai! Salahkan itu UAS! Huweeee…

Moga-moga masih ditunggu deh!^v^v

Oh ya, mianne kalau chapt ini ribet atau apalah, ekekke, Ucchan is a normal person! Mohon dimaklumi~!

Oh ya –lagi, Ucchan kini… hanya bisa update setiap hari minggu… soalnya kaka spupu Ucchan kerja siiih… jadi Ucchan gak boleh egois juga un!T,T TRAGISSSS~!

So, mianne, mohon kemaklumannya.

Yoooshhh, singkat kata,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleasee~?


	12. Dream That Came Into A Nightmare

Annyeooong~…? Apa masih ada oraaanggg? #Dikeroyok readerdeul.

Aww, ternyata ada orang juga.(?) Miaaaan neee! UASnya diundur jadi tanggal 17 kemariiinnn! Jadi yah… begitu…

#PLAK

Hhuhuhu, Ucchan memang sangat telat! Tapi akan Ucchan usahakan agar update sekali seminggu atau dua minggu sekali#PLAK! Ya, nggak bisa setiap minggu juga Ucchan memohon-mohon ke sepupu Ucchan, right? Harga diri, uuuuun! Lagipula dia minta imbalan! Huh! Nolong orang kok nggak tulus amat! Uang jajan sebulan ludes dalam dua minggu! GYAAAH! BANGKRUT!

Sooooyeaaah(?), semoga masih nunggu deh~! ^U^v

Ahhh… UAS telah selesai… cuap-cuapnya dibawah aja kali ya.

Hnggg, mau ngebicarain ini chapt yang Ucchan dedikasikan khusus untuk Wookie yang berultah tanggal 21 kemarin~!

Idih, dichapt ini, Sungie kesiksa banget ne… Ucchan suka ngeliatnya…#PLUAK! Hohoohoh, benar-benar deh! Couple bego!(Dilaser KyuSung shipper) salah paham mulu!(Reader: Padahal dia yang ngetik…) juga, juga, Changminnie sama Youngwoonnie kasian ne… Ucchan juga suka liatnya…#Gampared. Disini, Ddang chan tidak muncull~! Moga-moga fans(?) Ddang chan bersabar ne! karena ia mungkin saja tidak akan eksis lagiii~! Alias udah koit!#Dibakar. Becandaa! Tapi liat nanti aja deh ya. Kalau Ucchan mood.#plak. UUUUU! Hyukkie sama Hae dalam masalah besar niiih. Kekekke, itu juga asyik liatnya.#STAB.

Fic ini, berjumlah 9000-an! Moga-moga maklum ne. Ucchan krisis ide karena tidak ada DIA!*nunjuk Yesungie baby*#PLAK. Moga-moga sudah bisa puas dengan jumlahnya~! Oh ya, kata 'Kamu' diganti jadi 'Kau' karena salah satu readerdeul yang memberi saraan~! Setelah Ucchan pertimbangkan, bolehlaaah~! Kekeke, mianne, Ucchan nggak konsisten ^.^" moga-moga dimaafkannn! Ini fic 75 % berasal dari saran readerdeul semua! Jadi jangan ragu untuk memberi saran~!

Hah? 25%-nya kemana? Ooh… itu berdasarkan mimpi serta khayalan liar Ucchan~! Heheheh!#dilempar panci.

0.0' *pasang muka shock* …kenapa ini reviewnya udah 300-an…? Perasaan kemarin Ucchan liat masih adem ayem diposisi(?) 200-an… waaaa~! Ucchan SENEEEEEEEEEENGGGGG BUANGETTTTT~!XD Jeongmal kamsahamnidaaa~! Huks, huks, Ucchan gak nyangka reviewnya bisa sebanyak iniiii…T.T gomawo juga buat para siders yang akhirnya bersedia bergabung kedunia Ucchan~!*SMIRK* (Readerdeul langsung bergidik) kalian memang yang terhebaaaatttt~!XD juga buat yang selalu setia ngereview~ Ucchan bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian semuuaaaa~!^w^v

Tapi tetep gak bisa uplat.:p#dibakar readerdeul.

Naaahhh… Ucchan laper, mau makan dulu.(?)

Selamat membaca ne~! Kalau ada bahasa Inggris atau Korea yang salah, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu Ucchan ne~! Ucchan akan sangat terbantuuu~!

Yosh, karena Ucchan mau jadi anak manis, singkat kataaaa,

RnR please~?

:::

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

Chapter 11: Dream That Came Into A Nightmare

* * *

RATED: T~ (untuk Tetap!*Final* tapi masih berharap bisa naik rate…#PLAK)

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: UAS TELAH SELESAAAAIII~!(?)

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea yang amburadul, Typo(Maybe), alur membingungkan, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Ummm…" seorang namja manis berbaju pink yang super feminin tampak gugup karena tatapan aneh salah seorang tamunya. "… Apa aku mengenal kalian?"

Salah satu tamu menoleh ke namja yang terus-terusan melototi sang namja pemilik rumah. "Apa kau mengenalnya, Sungie?" tanyanya.

Namja yang dipanggil Sungie itu mengangguk. "… Aku mengenalnya. Kau… namamu Eunhyuk, bukan…?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip menginterogasi penjahat.

Namja pemilik rumah yang bernama Eunhyuk itu mengangguk. "Ne, benar. Itu namaku… tapi aku tidak mengenalimu. Apa kita teman sekolah dulu?"

Sungie membulatkan matanya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan 'Eunhyuk'. "… Jangan-jangan kau…" ia menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. "… Amnesia…?"

KRIEEET

"Eunhyuk ah~! Aku pul-" pintu terbuka menampakan dua yeoja cantik yang tangannya penuh dengan tas belanjaan. "-Siapa mere- …!" salah satu dari mereka tampak terkejut.

"Eh, Hyo. Kau sudah pulang? Ini mereka berteduh di sini sementara. Di luar hujan deras. Kasihan mereka." Jelas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau kehujanan?"

Sungie memicingkan matanya. "… Hyo…? Hyoyeon…? Bukankah kau yang waktu itu mengantarkan…" yeoja yang dipanggil Hyoyeon itu memucat. Ia melirik yeoja di sebelahnya yang berwajah tidak mengerti.

"Yoona ah, bawa Eunhyuk ke dalam kamar!" perintah Hyoyeon ke temannya. Yeoja bernama Yoona itu kaget mendengar perintah Hyoyeon, terlebih Eunhyuk. Kini wajahnya sudah benar-benar tragis.

"Ppali!"

Yoona menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan predator. Eunhyuk meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Tega sekali si Hyoyeon!

"Kajja, Eunhyukkieee~!" Yoona menggandeng Eunhyuk –yang membatu ke dalam kamar. Hyoyeon menatap Eunhyuk seakan mengatakan, 'Sorry.'

BLAM

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua, Hyoyeon kembali menatap dua tamu tidak diundangnya itu dengan tajam. "… Mau apa kalian kemari…?"

Sungie menatap Hyoyeon sinis. "… Kau apakan Eunhyuk…?"

Hyoyeon balas menatap obsidian Sungie sinis lalu bersuara, "… Aku menyelamatkannya."

Dan obsidian Sungie terbelalak. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "MENYELAMATKAN…?"

Hyo mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "… Ye. Aku… menyelamatkannya..."

"… Dari depresi terbesarNYA."

Dan Sungie hanya menatap Hyoyeon dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

-Hyoyeon's Apartement…

Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon tampak sedang menikmati makan malam. Nasi goreng spesial buatan Eunhyuk! Yah… meski ingatannya hilang, tapi masakannya tetap enak~!

"Hyo… mereka siapa…?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan memecah keheningan.

Hyoyeon mengangkat kepalanya dengan alis bertaut. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Eunhyuk menatap manik mata Hyoyeon serius. "Dua namja tadi. Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Hyoyeon langsung menegang. "…" keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Hyo?" Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Hyoyeon tersenyum lebar –yang tentu saja palsu. "… Mollayo. Hyo tidak tahu."

Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. "… Arraseo…" ia kemudian melanjutkan makanannya.

Hyoyeon menatapnya dengan miris. "…"

Eunhyuk meliriknya. "Hng? Kau tidak makan, Hyo? Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

Hyoyeon tersenyum manis. Ia lalu menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Mengunyah sebentar, lalu menelannya. "… Aniyo. Ini… sangat lezat… makanan terlezat yang pernah kumakan…"

"Oooh, baguslah kalau begi- wa?! Kenapa kau menangis, Hyo?!"

…

'… Aku takut. Aku takut terlanjut menyayangimu, Eunhyuk ah… aku takut…'

'… Apa aku salah…?'

:

:

-Choi's House…

Erik menatap Yesung yang masih menangis dengan sedih. Sungguh… ia tidak suka melihat orang menangis. Khususnya kalau Yesunglah yang menangis. Berkali lipat tidak suka.

"…" Yesung menangis dalam bisu. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tidak sendirian di kamar ini. Ia duduk membelakangi Erik di atas tempat tidur Erik.

"… Uljimma… Sungie…" Erik mengusap surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Yesung tetap menangis.

"…" Erik merasa hatinya diiris-iris. '… Kau bisa mengamuk atau memukulku… tapi tolong jangan diamkan aku…'

"… Sungie. Kau pasti haus 'kan?" tanya Erik lembut. Yesung tidak menjawab. Erik tersenyum kecut. "Tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan mengambil segelas air untukmu."

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Blam

Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya. "… Mianhae… hyung…"

Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia begini… tapi, setelah mendengar Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan, ia merasa seperti hatinya dicabik-cabik. Entah bagaimana bisa. Tapi… rasa cinta itu telah kembali lagi.

Menghantuinya dengan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan…

Sungguh ia tidak suka merasakannya.

Krieeettt…

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Cepat sekali si Erik kembali?

"Hei." Yesung yang hendak menoleh seketika menegang. Suara bass ini… ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya, lalu memasang wajah stoic. Bahkan meski ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, ia tetap memasang wajah datar. Padahal, hatinya sudah bergejolak tidak beraturan.

Takut. Itulah yang ia takutkan. Takut akan semakin terluka. Takut akan semakin terjerumus ke dalam perasaan semu ini. Takut… akan semakin mencintai seorang Choi Kyuhyun…

"Pabbo… apa kau sehat-sehat saja…?" suara bass itu kembali terdengar, tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak bergeming. Kyuhyun kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Dan Yesung tetap kukuh membelakanginya.

"Pabbo-" ia menggerakan tangannya bermaksud menyentuh bahu Yesung. Tapi jemari mungil Yesung telah terlebih dahulu menepisnya.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku." Desisnya dengan nada dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan sedih.

"Aku membencimu." Yesung sudah tidak tahu lagi. Mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. "… Sangat membencimu." Suaranya bergetar.

'Tolong kali ini juga… bencilah aku… jangan dekati aku lagi… kumohon…'

Grep…

Tampaknya Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang mau menurut. Ia malah memeluk Yesung dari belakang. "… Aku tidak membencimu."

Yesung mulai merasa marah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Mwo…? Lalu waktu itu?! Kau bilang kau membenciku! Jangan mempermainkanku, Tuan CHO! Lepaskan ak-"

"Saranghaeyo."

Gerakan Yesung terhenti. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. "M-wo…?" suaranya bergetar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh dengan kepedihan. "Saranghaeyo. Bisakah kau… memaafkanku…?"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. "… Andwae. Lepaskan!" ia berusaha berontak.

"…" Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan putus asa. Ia menghela napas berat.

Kyuhyun perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. Merasa pelukan Kyuhyun merenggang, Yesung segera berlari ke kamar mandi Erik, dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"…" Yesung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kyuhyun mencintainya…? Ohooohho, mimpi apa Yesung semalam…?

Kyuhyun membuka sarang caramelnya. Menampakkan sepasang caramel yang benar-benar terluka…

Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu eboni tua itu. "…" caramelnya menatap kosong. "Pabbo… saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo…" bisiknya pelan.

Tapi Yesung dapat mendengarnya. Obsidiannya berubah sayu… "…"

"… Mianhae." Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar mandi itu sejenak, sebelum mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi pintu eboni tua itu.

Krieeeet

Blam

"…" Yesung menggigit bibirnya mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Kyuhyun sudah keluar.

Meski hanya sebentar… Yesung merasa hatinya sangat hangat saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Suara yang paling dirindukannya…

Krieet…

Yesung membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Ia mengedarkan obsidian kosongnya. Tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya di sini.

Ia perlahan berjalan gontai mendekati ranjang king size milik Erik.

Ia duduk dengan wajah kosong di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat tidur.

"Saranghaeyo."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun menari-nari di benaknya. "…"

"… Aku merindukanmu, Kyu..."

Sepasang obsidian lain di luar kamar itu tampak terluka mendengar kata-kata lirih Yesung. "…"

"Sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku…"

Lagi-lagi pemilik obsidian di luar kamar itu menunduk. Segelas air di tangannya bergetar. "Sungie… apa kau masih mencintaiku…?" bisiknya pelan.

Tes tes tes

Yah… tanpa dijawabpun, ia sudah tahu.

Ia dapat mendengarnya. Namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, menangis untuk orang lain.

Bukan untuk dia. Tapi untuk saengnya, Choi Kyuhyun…

:

:

Malamnya…

"…" perlahan Yesung membuka sarang obsidiannya. Tampaknya ia ketiduran… perlahan ia bangkit lalu mengucek matanya.

Ia menatap jam dinding dengan sorot mata yang sukar diartikan. Jam 7 malam… sudah berapa lama ia ketiduran…?

Yesung duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan wajah sayu. Obsidiannya menerawang. Ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain di sana. Pemilik sepasang obsidian yang menatapnya miris dari depan pintu kamar mandi yang tengah Yesung belakangi.

"…" Yesung kembali mengingat kejadian tadi bersama Kyuhyun. Ia… ingin sekali mengatakan 'Nado saranghaeyo.' Tapi… bagaimana jika Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkannya…? Lagi…?

Tidak. Yesung tidak mau jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sama!

Tapi… bagaimanapun juga… perasaan itu masih ada. Ya, perasaannya melekat kuat. Seakan tidak bisa lepas dari hatinya.

Perasaan cinta.

Cinta…? Kepala Yesung memusing. Tapi entah kenapa… dadanya terasa hangat…

Seutas senyum manis tercipta di bibir cherrynya. "Kau tahu, Kyu…? Terkadang aku sangat merindukan ejekan-ejekanmu padaku…"

Sepasang obsidian lain menegang. Perlahan, sorot matanya berubah sayu.

"Aku sangat merindukannya…"

Dan Yesung menutup matanya. Air mata kembali bercucuran. Ia memeluk lututnya sambil terisak. Ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatinya, hingga-

Grep

"…!" Yesung terkejut saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mianhae."

Yesung membeku. Ia mengenal suara ini. "… Hyung…?"

"Jeongmal mianhae…" dan pelukan itu menjadi semakin erat tatkala Yesung mengangguk pelan.

Yah… cinta memang menyakitkan, bukan…?

…

Di ruangan lain, tampak suami istri Choi yang sedang beradu argumen.

"Itu Yesung yang kuceritakan padamu!" terang sang istri, Kibum.

Sang suami, Choi Siwon hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Yang seperti itu?! Kau tidak lihat betapa mesranya dia dengan Erik?! Dia mempermainkan Kyuhyun!" erang Siwon.

Kibum tidak mau mengalah. "Aku tahu sesuatu tentang mereka! Mereka itu pernah berhubungan di masa lalu! Ingat! Di masa lalu! Itu berarti Yesung sudah tidak punya rasa apapun lagi pada Erik!" jelas Kibum.

"Lalu?! Kau bisa menjelaskan hal tadi?!" teriak Siwon kesal.

"Aku juga bingung bagaimana bisa Erik menemukan Yesung! Tapi, jebal! Berikan mereka kesempatan! Berikan Kyuhyun dan Yesung kesempatan! Mereka itu saling cinta, Choi Siwon!" pinta Kibum memelas.

"Kau bisa membuktikannya…?" suara Siwon melunak.

Kibum tersenyum mantap. "Aku jamin!"

Siwon menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada Lee Joon untuk menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Jessica! Aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya!"

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya. "Kapan?"

Siwon menunduk. "Sabtu depan…"

Dark chocolate Kibum membulat. "MWO?! Secepat itu?!"

Siwon menunduk takut saat merasakan aura istri tercintanya. Syerem.

"CHOI SIWON. KENAPA KAU BEGITU GEGABAH…?" tanya Kibum dengan nada sedingin es. Tidak heran ia mendapat gelar ice prince di kampusnya dulu!

Siwon semakin ketakutan. "Uuuum! Aku tidak tahu, chagi… kukira itu hanya teman Erik. Kukira juga Kyuhyun sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Yesung lagi!"

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT WAJAHNYA TADI, HAH?!" bentak Kibum murka. Berputar kembali dalam memorinya, wajah Kyuhyun setelah Yesung dan Erik pergi. Wajah yang sangat terluka. Seakan dunia akan hancur. Terlebih lagi setelah Lee Joon sialan itu menyuruhnya untuk menemani Jessica ke toko cincin besok! Hohohohoh, Kibum tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Terlalu menyayat hati!

Siwon memainkan jarinya dengan wajah pucat. "Um. Mianhae, chaginim…?"

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah butler dan maid yang tampak gemetaran. "Choi Siwon, SUAMIku… suruh mereka liburan untuk sementara…"

Siwon menelan salivanya. Dan seperti robot, ia mematuhinya. "Aku meliburkan kalian untuk sementara. Pergilah!"

Maid dan butler itu terperangah, mereka lalu tersenyum bahagia. "Jeongmal kamsahamnida!"

Drap drap

Krieet

Cklek

Kibum menoleh lagi pada Siwon. Wajahnya pelahan berubah menakutkan.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan…?" senyum (alias seringai) Kibum.

Siwon hanya tersenyum aneh. "Um. Mian…?"

" *XX(*BSY T.T^ \^W^/ *!(DY *^%#X X#!"

…

Sepasang namja di sebuah kamar, tampak terbaring dengan tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidur cadangannya. Yah… ini memang sudah bukan rumahnya lagi.

"… Ck. Berisik sekali…" Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya, menampilkan sebongkah caramel indah yang cahayanya tengah meredup. "…"

"… Yesung…"

"Aku membencimu." Hahaha, ia tidak menyangka Yesung akan berkata seperti itu. Bukankah ini yang dinamakan karma…?

Yah… tetap saja, mentalnya belum siap.

Ia merasa sangat terluka…

'Apakah perasaan Yesung sama terlukanya seperti yang kurasakan saat ini…?'

"…" caramel itu berubah sayu. "… Mianhae…"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku, Pabbo…?"

:

:

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Siwon melangkah gontai keluar dari kamarnya dan Kibum. Wajahnya tampak lebam di kiri kanan, baju piyamanya robek di bagian dada, celananya sedikit melorot menampilkan boxer motif kuda poni pink(Readerdeul: OMG!), dan sepatunya hilang sebelah.

Sexy.#PLUAK!

TING TONG~

Siwon melirik. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

"Sunglee!" ia mencoba memanggil salah satu maidnya. Tidak ada jawaban… ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Raei?!" kini ia mencoba memanggil butlernya. Heniiing…

"Ck, sial. Aku lupa, aku memberi mereka liburaan! Aiiishhh… harusnya aku berpikir dulu sebelum bicara! Mereka 'kan sudah lama tidak liburan!" ia menepuk dahinya kesal saat teringat kebodohannya yang mematuhi suruhan Kibum yang sangat merugikannya. "Kini mereka pasti sudah pergi jauh dari sini!"

TIIING TOOONG~

"Yaaa!" Siwon tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri. Hahhaha, menggelikan untuk seorang Choi Siwon! Dalam hati ia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memotong gaji para pelayannya nanti.

SADIS.

Krieeet

"Permi- lho? Ahjussi?!" tamu itu terbelalak kaget. "Ahjussi jatuh bangkrut dan jadi butler di rumah ini ya?! Kok tampangnya kucel begitu?! Disiksa majikan baru yah?!" tebak tamu itu kurang ajar.

Sudut siku-siku bertebaran di kepala Siwon. "Jangan sembarangan kau! Pelayanku sedang kuliburkan semua!" kini ia sedang stress. Ditambah lagi namja kurang ajar di depannya ini! Bisa-bisa ia lepas kontrol!

Tamu itu ber'HAAH?!'-ria sambil melentikan jari di depan wajah(?). Seakan tidak percaya pada perkataan Siwon. "Ahjussi yang terkenal super pelit, memberi libur pada pelayannya?! Apakah… kau alien?!"

PTAS

Dan pupuslah tali kesabaran seorang Choi Siwon…

…

Kyuhyun bolak-balik di atas tempat tidurnya. Kibum menyuruhnya untuk menginap di sini hari ini, dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Lagipula ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Kini kulkasnya sedang kosong melompong. Mau makan apa dia di sana?! Daun bawang bekas Ddangkomma?!

Ah ya… Kyuhyun belum berani mengatakan tentang kondisi Ddangkomma kepada Yesung. Bisa-bisa Yesung semakin membencinya!

"… Ck."

Drap drap drap

BRAK!

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Terlebih saat melihat wajah teman seperevilannya yang babak belur menyembul dari pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan kasar. "Changmin?!"

"TOLONG, KYU! APPAMU SUDAH GILA!" teriaknya panik.

GREP

"KIIIKK!"

"BERHENTI KAU!" sebuah tangan kekar berhasil mencengkram leher Changmin sebelum namja berwajah melas itu berhasil meminta suaka pada Kyuhyun. Tangan sebelahnya hendak melayangkan bogem mentah tepat di wajah Changmin.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Changmin berteriak ala yeoja yang mau diperkosa. Walau di sini kasusnya sedikit berbeda.

"Sudahlah, appa." Lerai Kyuhyun kesal. Ia berjalan mendekati dua namja itu. Ia menatap appanya. "Ternyata appa juga masih anak-anak."

JLEB

Siwon langsung merasa harga dirinya jatuh tempo(?) dikatain begitu sama anaknya sendiri. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan murung –setelah melepas leher Changmin. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Awww…

Melihat appanya sudah pergi, caramel Kyuhyun beralih ke Changmin yang kini dengan lancangnya sudah menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur empuk Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Changmin mendengus. "Tidak sopan sekali kau! Aku ini tamu!"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya kesal. "Cih. Bilang saja. Apa keperluanmu?" tanyanya sambil bersandar di dinding kamar.

Changmin bangkit dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Aku sudah tahu asal-usul Lee Donghae!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Ha?"

"Begini. Tadi aku pergi ke alamat Donghae. Untung ahjussi itu mempunyai dua kartu nama! Lalu setibanya di sana, aku tidak bertemu dengan Donghae, melainkan seorang ahjussi lain berwajah mengasihankan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum alias menyeringai. "Ne. Aku mengenalnya. Lalu?"

"Aku…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

-Near Donghae's Apartement…

"Aiiish, akhirnya sampai juga…" seorang namja imut turun dari bajaj. "Gomawo, mas! Nih, goceng!"

"MWO?! Dari Utara ke Selatan, dapatnya hanya goceng?!" jerit mas-mas bajaj itu histeris.

"H-habis, saya hanya punya segitu…"

Changmin yang merasa dalam bahaya, segera berlari menjauhi mas-mas bajaj yang mulai mengamuk itu.

Ia menambah kecepatan berlarinya sambil tetap menoleh ke arah mas-mas yang kini tengah mengejarnya dengan wajah bak psychopath dadakan.

Tap tap

BLET

KROMPYANGGG!

"AUUUH! SIAPA YANG MEMBUANG KULIT PISANG SEMBARANGAN?!" jerit Changmin yang malang, karena kali inipun harus berakhir di dalam tong sampah karena seonggok pisang.

Si mas-mas bajaj yang melihat adegan 'priceless' itu merasa iba. "Baiklah, kau kulepaskan saja. Kasihan sekali…" ia lalu mulai melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Changmin –yang masih terperangkap dalam tong sampah, dengan wajah iba.

TRAGIS.

:

:

-Inside Donghae's Apartement…

"Aiiish… namja itu. kurang ajar sekali! Padahal aku lebih tua darinya!" Nampak namja kekar yang tengah menempelkan plester di sekujur wajah lebamnya. "Hiks… ketampananku berkurang deh…" isaknya narsis.

TING TOOOONG~

Namja kekar bernama Youngwoon itu mendelik. "Ciiih. Siapa lagi sih…?" tapi ia memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka pintu sekali lagi. Siapa tahu itu Donghae!

Tap tap

…

Krieeet

"…? Nuguyo?" tanya Changmin melihat kehadiran sesosok ahjussi berwajah setengah plester yang membuka pintu.

Youngwoon mengernyit. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Siapa kau!?"

Changmin kaget mendengar bentakkan penuh semangat Youngwoon, seakan-akan ahjussi paruh baya itu hendak melampiaskan nafsunya pada Changmin. "Wuiish, sabar, ahjussi! Aku datang dengan damai kok! Em, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu!" Changmin membungkuk sedikit, lalu berkata. "Annyeong, Max Changmin imnida!"

"Okeee, Changminsshi! Apa keperluanmu?" Youngwoon melunak.

"Pertama, siapa nama ahjussi, dan ada hubungan apa dengan Lee Donghae?" tanya Changmin sambil mengeluarkan notes dan pena kecil.

Youngwoon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Lee Youngwoon," Changmin menulis di notesnya. "Aku ini appanya Donghae."

Changmin melirik Youngwoon sekilas dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. "Interesting…"

Youngwoon memutar matanya. 'Apaan sih…? Norak sekali…'

"Kedua, apa tadi ada namja gila yang kemari?!" tanya Changmin kurang ajar.

Youngwoon otomatis mengangguk. "Ye! Ada namja gila yang nanya-nanya soal Donghae! Dia juga sudah memukulku!" curhat Youngwoon dramatis sambil menunjuk plester yang bertebaran di wajahnya.

Changmin mengangguk. Sudah maklum. "Oke, di mana Yesungie?!"

"Hngg… tadi pergi mencari Eunhyuk bersama Donghae."

"Ha? … Memangnya Eunhyuk kenapa?" Changmin berhenti menulis, lalu menatap Youngwoon.

Youngwoon tertunduk sedih. "Eunhyuk… sudah pergi dari sini…"

Mata Changmin membulat. "… Mwo…?"

:

:

Youngwoon selesai menceritakan tentang kepergian Eunhyuk. Changmin tampak berkaca-kaca.

"SROOOT!" ia membuka ingus. "Hiks… kasihan sekali Eunhyuk…" ujarnya sedih.

Youngwoon mengangguk. "Ne…" ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba Changmin teringat sesuatu. "Em, ahjussi…?"

"Ne?"

"Lee Donghae ada hubungan apa dengan Yesungie…?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Youngwoon mengerutkan alisnya. "Lho? Kau belum tahu? Kukira kau teman Donghae…"

"Aku teman Yesungie!" sambar Changmin cepat sebelum Youngwoon membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

Youngwoon mengangguk percaya. "Saat masih kuliah dulu, Donghae pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesungie. Tapi ditolak." Jelas Youngwoon. "Kata Yesungie, ia sudah mencintai orang lain."

Changmin terdiam. "Orang… lain…?"

Youngwoon mengangguk. "Entah ya. Donghae terlihat sedih. Meski Eunhyuk berusaha menghiburnya, tapi namja itu tetap berubah… ah ya, jangan bilang-bilang ya! Aku tahu hal ini karena nguping pembicaraan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk!"

"… Arraseo. Gomawo ne, ahjussi!" senyumnya lebar.

Youngwoon balas tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia mengerling nakal. "Jadi?"

Changmin ber'Hah?'-ria.

"Kau suka Yesungie ya~?" tanya Youngwoon dengan wajah mesum.

Changmin kaget ditanya tiba-tiba. Dengan malu, ia mengangguk. "Ne, aku suka Yesungie. Tapi ia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain," matanya menerawang, mengingat namja seperevilannya.

Yesung belongs to him…

Youngwoon menggeleng-geleng. "Yah, memang siiih~!"

Changmin menatap tidak mengerti.

Youngwoon menyeringai lebar. "Tampaknya ya, Yesungie mulai jatuh cinta pada Donghae, aegyaku~!" Changmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Tadi malam itu, ya! aku menangkap basah mereka hampir ber'This and That'! Hohoho! Hooo~t sekaliii~!"

Wajah Changmin memerah dengan sorot mata… wow.

"Um…? Changminsshi…? Gwenchanayo…?" tanya Youngwoon takut-takut. Entah kenapa… ia mendapat alamat buruk…

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" dengan sadis, Changmin menerjang ke arah Youngwoon, lalu mulai 'bekerja'.

Memukul, menampar, menabok, menggampar, menyubit, menggelitik(?), mencakar, menguliti, membunuh, memutilasi, mencuci, memasak, memakan…

Oke, yang enam terakhir tadi hanya bohong, kok. Tidak sampai segitunya...

"GYAAAAAAHHH! TOLOOONG! ADA NAMJA GILAAA!"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

"Jadi begitulah!" Changmin menyudahi ceritanya dengan wajah lebam hasil perkataan 'namja gila'-nya. Kyuhyun sweatdrop. Kasihan sekali ahjussi itu…

"Hng… sampai sekarang… aku masih penasaran. Siapa orang yang dicintai Sungie waktu itu ya…?" Changmin menerawang.

Kyuhyun menatap temannya itu dengan sorot mata kosong. "Aku tahu."

"Ha?"

Seutas senyum miris tercetak di bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya…"

"… Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aniyo. Aku mau ambil minum dulu, ne. Santai sebentar di sini." Changmin mengangguk patuh.

"Dan jangan sentuh laptopku!" seru Kyuhyun tajam. Ia sudah kenal sifat Changmin yang suka membuka laptopnya sesuka hati untuk bermain game. Dan sialnya, namja yang sangat narsis itu kalau main, pasti ngehapus game yang sudah disave Kyuhyun. Jadi Kyuhyun harus ekstra ketat dalam hal menjaga gamenya.

Changmin ber'Yaaaahhh~'-ria.

:

:

TUK TUK TUK

Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talenan terdengar memenuhi dapur. Nampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah memotong wortel dengan wajah murung.

"…" ia hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengingat kembali ke masa lalu…

"Umma~! Kyu kalau sudah besar, ingin jadi penyanyi~!"

"Umma… kenapa Kyu tidak boleh bernyanyi…?"

Sosok Kyuhyun kecil yang kecewa masih terlukis jelas di benaknya.

Ia… merasa gagal…

* * *

KIBUM POV: ON

* * *

… Aku memang sudah gagal…

Merenggut cita-citanya, memaksanya melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya, dan…

Menjauhkannya dari orang yang dicintainya…

"…" aku… memuakkan…

Tes tes

... Lagi…? Aku menangis lagi. Apa aku masih pantas menangis…? Ck…

"…" aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras agar isakanku tidak keluar.

"Umma…?" aku menegang.

… Kyu…?

Buru-buru aku menghapus air mataku, lalu berbalik menatap aegya bungsuku ini. "Ne, Kyu?"

Caramelnya menatapku khawatir. "Umma… baik-baik saja…?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Ne…" aku senang dia masih memperhatikanku.

Ia tiba-tiba berwajah dingin. Kembali dengan poker facenya. "Arraseo." Ia melangkah mendekati lemari es, lalu membukanya.

Cuuur

Ia menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelasnya tanpa menatapku.

Tap tap tap

Lalu melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah katapun…

Aku tersenyum miris. Kuremas celemek biru yang kukenakan dengan kuat. "Ne, Kyu…"

"Umma pantas mendapatkannya."

* * *

KIBUM POV: OFF

* * *

…

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan ummanya sendiri seperti itu, apalagi saat ummanya terlihat sangat tertekan seperti itu…

Sekali lagi, seorang Choi Kyuhyun membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Kenapa untuk jujur saja rasanya susah sekali…?

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara. Raut wajahnya berubah tidak bersahabat.

"Ada apa, Hyung…?" tanyanya sedingin es.

Erik menatapnya sejenak, lalu menutup matanya berat. Ia berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa wajahmu, hm?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai aneh. "Bukan urusanmu."

Erik membuka sarang obsidiannya lalu menatap caramel Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku hyungmu. Tentu saja aku punya urusan." Ujarnya masih berusaha sabar.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, tangannya terkepal. "Jangan ikut campur!"

Erik mendengus. "Kau tidak mau dijodohkan, bukan?" tembaknya langsung.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Memang."

Erik tersenyum lagi. "Yah, sayang sekali. Aku senang bisa bersama dengan Sungie! Aku akan segera melamarny-"

DUK

PRAAANGGG

Punggung Erik beradu dengan dinding, tatkala Kyuhyun mendorongnya dengan kasar. "Ugh," ringisnya.

"Jangan sebut namanya di depanku." Desis Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tidak senang. Diindahkannya gelasnya yang pecah. Caramelnya hanya fokus pada obsidian hyungnya. "Dan siapa yang bilang kau bisa melamarnya, Hm?"

Erik mengeluarkan smirknya. Tampaknya keluarga ini punya smirk turun temurun. "Aku."

BUAK

…

Di dalam kamar, Yesung yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba terkejut saat mendengar bunyi barang pecah. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu kamar.

"Hyu-" obsidiannya terkejut melihat Kyuhyun dan Erik yang tampak masih asyik berkelahi.

Dan ia semakin kaget saat melihat sudut bibir Erik yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Terlebih saat melihat kepalan tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin bernafsu menghajar Erik.

"Kyu! Hentikan!" dengan panik, Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang –berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih berontak.

Sekuat tenaga, Yesung berupaya mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh, lalu menghampiri Erik yang tampak kepayahan. "Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

Erik mengangguk kecil. Sorot matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Pabbo. Kau lebih memilih bersamanya…?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin.

Yesung menoleh, dan sedikit mencelos. Ia mengenal tatapan Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang sama seperti saat malam itu… di mana Kyuhyun menghancurkan semua cinta dan kepercayaannya. Matanya memanas, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah lagi!

"…" Erik menatap Yesung yang tengah perang batin. Yesung membuka mulut,

"Ne. Aku lebih memilih bersama… Hyung…" ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak kalah dingin.

Tapi Erik tahu, ada luka yang tersirat di sana…

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan Erik bergantian. Caramelnya berhenti di wajah dingin Yesung. Ia menyeringai. "Arraseo. Mian mengganggu kalian. Dan Hyung…" caramelnya beralih menatap Erik yang tetap membisu. Ia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. "… Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berharap memiliki hyung sepertimu."

Erik menegang. Baru kali ini… Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak tahu… apa yang telah terjadi pada namdongsaeng kecilnya…

Tap tap

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan dengan wajah dingin melewati Yerik(?) menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kecewa?

Sudah bukan kecewa lagi. Dia hancur…

…

Dan saat sosok Kyuhyun mulai menghilang, barulah air mata Yesung yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur deras bagai air bah…

Dan sekali lagi, namja manis itu menangis, bukan untuk Erik.

Tapi untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk Kyuhyun…

:

:

"MAKAN MALAAAA~MMMM!" jerit Changmin gembira. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yakin akan makan makanan lezat nan mewah! Gratis pula~! Hoohohoh! Makan untung sekali~!

PLETAK

"Auuuh! Apaan sih, Ky-"

"DIAM." Desis Kyuhyun super dingin.

Nyali Changmin menciut. Entah kenapa, sekembalinya dari mengambil air, aura Kyuhyun jadi sangat berbeda.

Kini… semakin evil…

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu melangkah meninggalkan meja makan untuk memanggil suaminya, Siwon dan anaknya, Erik.

"… Kyu… gwenchanayo…?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Moodmu kok jelek sekali…?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai maksa. Changmin bergidik. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk makan saja. Masih ingin melihat fajar esok.

Hmm, coba lihat. Di atas meja ada sup ayam kampung, nasi goreng hewani –yang jangan ditanya apa saja bahannya, telur rebus yang bercorak polkadot hijau(?), pancake alpukat, serta kue kimchi. Untuk yang belum tahu, Kibum sangat suka berkreasi dengan makanan. Jadi jangan heran kalau banyak yang tidak masuk akal.

Tapi rasanya enak, lhoo! Bahkan seorang Max Changmin sudah resmi menyatakan Kibum sebagai koki hotel bintang lima!

Plok plok plok

HAUP HAUP

Changmin makan dengan lahap. Semua makanan disikatnya, tanpa menunggu tuan rumah mempersilahkan. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bosan. Sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Changmin yang seenaknya. (Tidak ngaca)

"Hei, Changmin." sapa Erik yang baru datang.

Changmin tanpa menoleh balas menyapa. "Hai, Ehik Hung!" –tentu saja dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ia memang mengenal Erik. Hei! Ia itu sudah temenan sama Kyuhyun sedari masih dalam kandungan!(?) Jadi wajar saja kalau ia mengenal hyungnya Kyuhyun.

Erik menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu melangkah ke kursi di seberang ChangKyu dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

Changmin langsung membeku saat melihat seseorang di belakang Erik. Kegiatan makannya berhenti mendadak. Matanya membulat lucu saat melihat namja yang sangat dikenalnya itu duduk di samping Erik. Mulutnya menganga menampilkan makanan yang belum dikunyah.

"Sungie, kau mau apa?" tanya Erik lembut. Kini wajahnya yang semula lebam sudah tampak lebih baik. Sepertinya Yesung sudah mengobatinya.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. Ia tidak suka saat Erik memanggil Yesung 'Sungie'! Cemburu sepertinya~.

"Um, aku akan ambil sendiri, hyung. Gomawo!" Yesung tersenyum manis. Obsidiannya melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, tapi langsung jatuh ke arah makanan di depannya. Ia mulai menyendok nasi goreng hewani (Reader: Apaan sih?!) ke piringnya.

Erik mengangguk mengerti. Ia ikut menyendok sup ke dalam piringnya.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, dan seketika terkejut saat merasakan aura setan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa pekat.

Changmin mungkin blo'on(Reader+Changmin: WOI), tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti keadaan yang tengah terjadi ini.

Changmin beralih menatap makanannya. ia menelan makanan yang sedari tadi bertengger di mulutnya tanpa dikunyah.

Kemudian ia menatap piringnya dengan sorot mata kosong. Sesekali ia memainkan sendoknya –tidak tahu harus ngapain.

Seorang Max Changmin telah kehilangan selera makan…

:

:

"Umm…" Siwon merasa aneh dengan atmosfir di ruang makan keluarganya. Atmosfirnya berat dan… mengerikan…

Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan tetap menatap Yesung tajam. Erik makan dengan santai sambil sesekali berusaha menyuapi Yesung –dan tentu saja ditolak dengan halus. Kibum makan sambil menunduk –tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Changmin menatap sendok seakan sendok itu kekasihnya dan sudah lama tidak berjumpa.(?) Sementara Yesung makan dengan gugup karena dipelototin Kyuhyun.

Sebagai seorang namja yang masa kecilnya terlalu bahagia(?), Siwon tidak suka suasana seperti ini! Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan ceria.

"Yesung ah," panggilnya pelan.

Yesung menoleh sambil berusaha tersenyum manis. "Ne, ahjussi…?"

Siwon balas tersenyum. "Mianhae ne, ahjussi menyambutmu dengan sedikit kasar tadi!"

Yesung menggeleng. "Gwenchana, sayalah yang bersalah karena ke sini tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu,"

Siwon tertawa. "Tidak apa-apaaa! Anggap saja rumah sendiri ne!" serunya dibalas anggukan Yesung.

Mereka mulai makan dengan damai lagi. Dan memang karena Siwon memang dasarnya namja yang sangat mudah terbawa suasana, ia mulai bicara lagi.

"Ah ya! Hei, Kyu!" Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tapi Siwon masih tetap mengajaknya bicara. "Besok kau jadi 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatap Siwon. "Jadi apa?"

Yesung tetap makan, sementara Erik memandangi appanya. Kibum mengirim salam manis kepada Siwon yang seakan mengatakan 'JANGAN BANYAK BICARA'.

Tapi Siwon memang orang yang tidak peka dengan tatapan-tatapan seperti itu! "Menemani Jessica ke toko cincin tentu sajaaa~!" sepertinya Choi Siwon menderita amnesia jarak dekat, ne… lupa dengan 'nasihat' Kibum tadi sore.

"Uhuk!" Yesung tersedak. Dengan cekatan, Erik menyodorkan segelas air yang segera disambar Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berwajah WTF…?. Benar-benar kompak~!

Kibum meremas rambutnya gemas. Kenapa dia bisa menikah dengan namja yang sebabbo ini?!

Siwon yang tetap tidak mengerti keadaan, tetap tersenyum lebar. "Jadi 'kan, Kyu? Pernikahan kalian sudah dekat, loooh!" tanyanya polos.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Hoi, Kyu-"

BRAK

Semua mata di situ kaget minus Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menggebrak meja makan dengan kasar.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap Kibum. "U-umm… apa aku salah bicara, chagi…?"

Yesung, Erik, dan Changmin hanya menunduk.

Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Aniya. Kau sama sekali TIDAK SALAH BICARA, CHAGIYA."

Dan dengan melihat tampang Kibum saja, Siwon sudah tahu. Ia dalam masalah besar!

Yesung kehilangan selera makannya. Erik meliriknya dengan sedih.

'… Ya. Mereka memang akan menikah…'

:

:

"Sungie…" panggilnya pelan.

Tapi tubuh mungil itu tidak merespon. Masih tetap membelakanginya dengan bahu yang naik turun menandakan sang empu tubuh masih bernapas.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Perlahan mencoba memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang dengan lembut –tidak mau membangunkannya. "… Saranghae."

"Jeongmal… saranghaeyo."

"… Maafkan Hyung…"

Esoknya, Yesung –yang dipaksa Erik untuk menginap, bangun dari tidurnya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah… kosong. Sepertinya Erik sudah bangun.

"…?" Yesung bangun. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Memorinya terputar lagi. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak disukainya…

Kenapa terasa sesak…?

Yesung menggigit bibir cherrynya. Ia lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ditepuknya pipi chubbynya dengan sedikit keras.

'Aku harus sadar diri! Kyuhyun akan menikah! Aku tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi!'

Yesung bertekad ia akan pergi dari sini sejauuuh-jauhnya sekarang juga! Ke luar kota! Yesung tidak peduli ke mana. Yang penting ia tidak akan melihat wajah Kyuhyun lagi!

Ia kemudian menyebarkan obsidiannya. Dan ia menemukan nampan berisi roti tawar dan segelas susu coklat yang terletak di atas meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tidur. Sepertinya Erik yang menyiapkannya.

KRUYUUUK…

Oke! Tunda dulu rencana kepergian selama beberapa menit!

Perlahan, Yesung bangun dan berjalan perlahan mendekati meja berisi makanan itu.

Obsidiannya menangkap sepucuk kertas di samping roti tawarnya. Ia mengambilnya dan langsung membacanya.

'Sungie, selamat pagi! Mianne, aku harus menghadiri rapat di cabang universitasku. Aku akan segera pulang! Makanlah dulu ne. Aku menyayangimu!

Dari: Hyung'

Kedua mata Yesung berubah sayu. Ia meraih sebuah roti dan mulai menggigitnya.

"Enak…"

Tes tes…

"… Hyung…" Yesung mulai terisak. Air matanya berjatuhan di roti yang baru digigitnya.

"… Mianhae." Ia mulai memakan habis rotinya.

Dan entah kenapa… rasanya jadi hambar…

Krieeet…

"Sudah bangun, Yesungie…?" Nampak sesosok namja cantik di balik pintu.

Yesung terkejut melihat kedatangan umma Kyuhyun, Kibum. "U-um! Ne, ahjum- ahjussi!" ia berusaha tersenyum manis –setelah menghapus air matanya. Piringnya sudah kosong.

Kibum menghela napas sejenak. Ia kemudian duduk di tempat tidur Erik. "Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun…?" tanyanya langsung pada Yesung yang masih berdiri.

Yesung terbelalak ditanya tiba-tiba. "Um! Ak-aku…"

Kibum menatap obsidian Yesung tajam. "Ne…?"

* * *

-Grandy Mall…(?)

Kyuhyun kesal. Sungguh sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak…? Kini ia terpaksa menemani Jessica mencari cincin pernikahan mereka. Walau Kyuhyun masih sangat benci untuk menyebutnya sebagai cincin pernikahan MEREKA! Ingat! Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini!

Jessica tampak tidak menyadari aura menyeramkan Kyuhyun, ia malah dengan senangnya menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. Hohohoh, nekat.

"Ahhh, that store looks nice! Let's go, Mr. Kyuhyun!" ujarnya girang. Ia segera menyeret Kyuhyun ke salah satu toko yang tampak mewah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

Sesampainya di sana, caramel Jessica berbinar-binar melihat macam-macam cincin cantik yang menawan. Ada yang terbuat dari emas asli, perak, perunggu, dari alumunium(?) juga ada!

Caramel itu semakin berbinar saat mendapat sepasang cincin emas yang bertahtakan berlian berbentuk hati.

"Excuse me, how much the cost for those rings?" tanyanya pada salah satu penjaga toko sambil menunjuk cincin di balik etalase(?).

Yeoja penunggu toko itu tersenyum lebar. "It's 5.000.000 won for one ring, Ma'am," jawabnya sopan.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. MAHAL! Tapi ia berusaha tetap jaga imej. Ia memasang wajah cool yang dibuat-buat. Masa tampang ganteng begini pelit sama yeoja!? Bisa hancur reputasinya!(Readerdeul+Author: NARSIS!)

"Mr. Kyuhyun," Jessica menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berwajah cool setengah masam. Caramelnya sedikit terbelalak melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum. "Um, I want these rings. Can i?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan sepasang cincin mungilpilihannya.

Kyuhyun memasang senyum maksa yang terlihat sangat… tidak sedap dipandang… "Sure. I'll pay." Kyuhyun lalu berlalu sambil membawa pesanan Jessica menuju kasir.

Jessica menghela napas berat.

'I don't know why… but you look so unhappy when you with me…'

…

"Sungie…"

"…"

"Sungie…!"

"…"

"YAK! SUNGI-"

PLAK

"Diam! Kau berisik, tahu!" bentak Yesung kepada Changmin yang kini berwajah melas karena habis ditampar Sungie-Sungienya(?).

"Auuuh… aku lapar, Yesungie…" lirih Changmin memelas.

"Bodo!" Yesung tetap cuek bebek. Changmin hanya mampu menangis dalam hati.

Yah… kini Yesung sedang memata-matai Kyuhyun bersama Changmin di luar toko cincin itu. Ini berkat Choi Kibum mengomporinya…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Aku…" Yesung menegang. "… Pernah menyukainya…" seketika tubuhnya melemas, wajahnya berubah murung.

Kibum memicingkan matanya. "Jinjja…?"

"…" Yesung menunduk tidak menjawab. Ia takut menjawab. Takut menyesal. Takut terluka.

Kibum tersenyum, lalu mendekati Yesung yang masih berdiri. Ia memeluk Yesung dengan lembut. Jemari lentiknya menari-nari di atas surai hitam Yesung.

Yesung terbelalak sedikit, tapi ia kemudian hanya bisa diam. Bingung mau merespon apa.

"…" Kibum membuka mulut, "… Kau memang mencintainya, Yesungie…"

Pandangan Yesung mengabur.

"Sangat mencintainya."

Tes tes

Dan liquid bening itu tanpa aba-aba, mulai mengucur dari kedua sarang obsidiannya…

"Hiks… aku… aku memang mencintainya, ahjussi…"

"…" Kibum tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintainya… aku merindukannya… aku menginginkannya…"

"Aku bahagia saat bersama dengannya. Semua kenanganku bersamanya adalah kenangan terbaik dalam hidupku… sungguh…"

Kibum mulai ikut menangis mendengar nada suara Yesung yang sangat menyedihkan.

"… Tapi ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi ambigu yang selalu membuatku tidak ingin terbangun…"

:

:

"Apa kau sudah tenang, Yesungie?" tanya Kibum. Ia menyodorkan segelas susu yang belum sempat dijamah bibir cherry Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap matanya sejenak. Ia lalu menyambut susu coklat pemberian Kibum, dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"… Kau adalah namja yang kuat, Yesungie." Kibum tersenyum manis sambil menatap obsidian Yesung dalam. "Obsidian indahmu ini mengingatkanku pada teman lamaku…"

Yesung yang tidak mengerti maksud Kibum hanya tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo, ahjussi…"

Kibum tersenyum. Ia teringat lagi masa mudanya dulu. Saat ia memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat baik…

"Ah, tapi… bukankah ahjussi menyetujui pernikahan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Kibum meliriknya. "Itu karena ahjussi kira ini yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun." Senyumnya. "Tapi ternyata ahjussi salah."

Yesung menatap Kibum heran.

"Semua yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, ada di dalam sini," Kibum menyentuh dada Yesung dengan lembut. "Di dalam cintamu."

Yesung tersenyum malu-malu. Semburat pink tergaris jelas di kedua pipi chubbynya. Awww~…

"Dan umma yakin. Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, jika dia bisa menjadikanmu miliknya seUTUHnya~." Kibum mengerling mesum.

Yesung memerah. Aish, umma sama aegya sama mesumnya.

TIIIING TOOONG~

Kibum tersenyum semakin lebar. "Dia sudah sampai rupanya."

TING TOOONG~~!

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Dia?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Kibum tersenyum sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby Yesung dengan lembut. Ia lalu menarik tangan Yesung. "Ayo, kita sambut tamu kita."

TIIIING! TOOOOOO~NGGGG! TIING TOOOOOONGGG?!

"…?" Yesung tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya hanya menuruti saja.

BRAK BRAK

"SESEORAAAANG! TOLONG BUKAAA!"

…

"Changminsshi…?" panggil Yesung tidak percaya.

Namja yang dipanggil Changminsshi itu, tersenyum lebar sambil membungkuk sedikit dengan tetap menatap wajah manis Yesung –lupa dengan tujuannya kemari. "Hello, my lady~…"

PLAK

"Auuh!" ringisnya, saat Kibum menamparnya.

"Dia namja." Kata Kibum dengan raut wajah dingin. Hhoohoh, Yesung langsung kaget melihat wajah Kibum. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi mematikan seorang Choi Kibum…

Changmin bergidik. "M-mianhae, ahjussi…" tiba-tiba matanya membulat mengingat sesuatu. "O-oh ya! Mana Kyu?! KYUUU!? DI MANA KAUUUU!? KYUUUU~?!"

"Cih, Diam kau! Yesungie!" Kibum membalik badannya jadi menghadap Yesung. "Cepat cari Kyuhyun!"

Yesung hanya ber'Hah…?'.

Kibum memutar matanya. "Cari dia! Hentikan pernikahan ini! Hanya kau yang bisa!"

Yesung kaget. "T-tapi ahjussi! Aku-"

Changmin bengong. Kayaknya ada yang salah di sini deh…

"Kau mencintainya, bukan?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan wajah serius.

Yesung meneguk salivanya, lalu mengangguk lemas. "T-tapi… Kyuhyun membenciku…"

Kibum menggeleng. "Dia mencintaimu." Ia menatap Yesung tajam. "Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan buat dia harus kehilangan cintanya lagi."

Yesung menatap Kibum sedih. "Tapi ahjussi… aku bukan siapa-siapa… aku ini orang miskin… tidak pantas bersama Kyuhyun… dia terlalu sempur-"

"Kyuhyun menemani Jessica membeli cincin pernikahan mereka pagi ini." Potong Kibum dengan wajah dan nada yang datar. Changmin sweatdrop. Cincin pernikahan…?

Yesung membeku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dengan mata melotot seakan tidak percaya. "…"

"Mereka akan menikah sabtu depan." Kibum bersmirk ria.

Changmin menatap Kibum-Yesung bergantian dengan pandangan 'WTF'.

Yesung menunduk. Ia tahu itu. Si ember Siwon sudah mengatakan hal itu tadi malam. Tapi… sungguh. Ia berharap ia hanya salah dengar. "… Di mana…?" tapi, bukankah ini kenyataan?

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. "Di mana mereka membeli cincin pernikahan…?" menampilkan sepasang obsidian yang tampak sangat mematikan. Bila tatapan bisa membunuh, sudah pasti Kibum akan tergeletak tidak bernyawa sekarang juga.

Kibum dan Changmin berpelukan dengan ketakutan. Syerem…

Entah kenapa, Kibum merasa mengenal jenis deathglare ini… milik sahabatnya dulu…

'… Jangan-jangan dia…?'

"DI MANA?"

"U-um, di Grandy Ma-"

Drap drap drap

Tanpa menunggu Kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yesung sudah mencengkram paksa bahu Changmin, dan membawanya lari keluar rumah.

"GYAAH! TOLOOooooooongggg…!" suara Changmin terdengar semakin menjauh, menjauuuh, menjauuuuuuh… dan benar-benar lenyap tidak tersisa.

Kibum hanya geleng-geleng. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

'Mianhae Kyu… tapi umma hanya bisa melakukan ini.'

Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu kemudian merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel mahalnya.

TUT TUT

"…" Kibum merasa ia harus memastikan sesuatu…

Click

"…! Ah, syukurlah kau mengangkatnya!" Kibum lega setelah seseorang di seberang mengangkat telponnya.

"…"

"Ne, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"… Heechul ah."

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Obsidian Yesung tetap menatap KyuSsica dengan sorot mata mematikan. Changmin hanya bisa mingkem. Takut salah bicara.

…

"…?" Jessica merasa bergidik, tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan anehnya itu.

"Are you hungry?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. Ia memegang tas belanjaan berisi pesanan Jessica.

Jessica tersenyum manis. "Yes, I'm hungry…"

"Alright. I'll treat you." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jessica keluar toko.

Jessica diam-diam menghela napas. '… Why're your hand felt so cold to me…?' tapi senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

…

"Waaa! Si Kyu kabur! Ayo Changminsshi!" Yesung panik. Obsidiannya mengikuti sosok Kyuhyun sambil menarik paksa tangan Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa menyesali nasibnya. Dalam hati ia sibuk merutuki Kibum, ummanya Kyuhyun. Pasalnya tadi pagi pas bangun tidur, ia kaget saat mendapat sms dari Kibum! Sebagai teman yang baik, ia langsung berangkat tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu ke rumah Kyuhyun…

Hahahha… dengan kata lain, ia ditipu…

'From: EvilKyu's Mom (Yang sama-sama Evil)

Changmin ah, Kyuhyun mau bunuh diri. Cepat kemari. Sekarang juga.'

:

:

"S-Sungie…" panggil Changmin takut-takut.

"NE…?" balas Yesung super dingin.

Changmin menunduk. "Aku lapar…"

"PESAN SANA." Perintah Yesung tajam.

Changmin buru-buru berlari ke arah salah satu stand makanan, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih setia duduk di salah satu meja food court. Ia memata-matai KyuSsica yang tengah makan tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Dan yeah… ia sedang marah besar…

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Choi Kyuhyun…

Pintar sekali dia…

Katanya dia mencintaiku…? Hmph!

Obsidianku menatap punggungnya dengan sorot mata dingin.

… Dasar pembohong! Brengsek! Menyebalkan!

Dan sialnya, aku jatuh cinta pada orang sepertinya! Ironis!

"Mr. Kyuhyun, can I order another ice cream?" tanya yeoja bernama Jessica itu. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Nginggris lagi dia…? Aish, mana aku tidak ngerti bahasa inggris, pula! Yang aku mengerti hanya 'Kyuhyun', 'I', dan 'Ice cream'. Samar-samar aku berusaha mendengar suara mereka.

Ah, ya! Aku dan Changmin duduk beberapa meja di belakang meja KyuSsica, dengan posisi Kyuhyun membelakangi kami. Jadi yang bisa kulihat hanya wajah yeoja bernama Jessica itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Jessica tersenyum lebar. "Thank you." Ia lalu beralih menatap pelayan yang hanya bengong. "I want to order another strawberry ice cream!"

Si pelayan hanya tersenyum kaku lalu mengangguk. "Understood." Ia menulis di notesnya dengan telaten.

"How about you, Mr. Kyuhyun?" tanya Jessica sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"… Air… putih…" jawabnya dengan suara yang cukup untuk bisa kudengar. Aku yakin mukanya sedang masam sekarang.

Dasar pelit.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu berbalik pergi.

Setelah itu mereka mulai berbincang tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

Aku melirik salah satu stand makanan. "Si Evil itu lama sekali… pesan makanan di mana dia…?"

Tapi obsidianku segera menangkap sosok namja yang tengah beradu mulut hebat dengan penjual makanan. Haiiishhh…

Pura-pura tidak kenal saja, deh…

Aku kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

… Namja yang sangat kurindukan… namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta lagi… namja yang menghancurkanku sama seperti hyungnya…

Mereka sama saja.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Erik hyung… dia memang sangat mencintaiku… tapi entah kenapa… aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencintainya lagi… perasaanku sudah meluap. Meluap… lama… sekali…

Mianhae.

"Ini pesanan anda." Salah satu pelayan meletakkan mangkuk es krim ke hadapan Jessica. Jessica tersenyum sambil mengangguk senang. Ia lalu mulai makan.

"…" belepotan sekali…

Tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terangkat dan jari jempolnya mengusap sudut bibir Jessica dengan lembut.

… Deg…

Hatiku terasa diremas dengan kuat…

Sesak.

Aku membuang muka. Ini mimpi buruk! Mimpi yang sangat buruk! Kenapa setelah mimpi indahku, aku harus bermimpi buruk!? Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku tidak tidur saja sekalian!

Aku melirik mereka lagi, dan…

Hatiku kini benar-benar musnah…

Choi Kyuhyun, mencium Jessica tepat di depan kedua mataku…

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

"A-aw… please be careful…" Jessica meringis saat Kyuhyun meniupi matanya. Tadi sebelah matanya kelilipan.

Kyuhyun meniup dengan lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menarik wajahnya lagi. "Better?"

Jessica mengangguk. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. "Thank you…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Alrig-"

"BRENGSEK!"

Drap drap

Kyuhyun langsung membeku. Suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya menusuk gendang telinganya.

Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang dengan perasaan was-was. Dan yang dilihatnya…? Punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh dengan cepat…

"Waaa?! Sungie!" Changmin yang membawa nampan makanan, panik melihat kepergian Yesung. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia yakin tadi Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sangat tidak benar yang membuat Yesung marah.

PRAANGG

"Dasar babbo!" teriaknya kesal. Ia lalu berlari menyusul Yesung tanpa menghiraukan nampan berisi makanannya yang jatuh di lantai.

Poor cleaning service…

Kyuhyun terpaku. Apa yang telah dilakukannya…?

Jessica menatap Kyuhyun heran. "What's wrong, Mr. Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku sambil menunduk –sama sekali tidak menatap Jessica. "I'm… alright…"

"…"

Dan hanya dengan mendengar nada suaranya saja, Jessica sudah tahu.

Kyuhyun berbohong.

:

:

Drap drap

"Sungieeeee…!" kejar Changmin.

Yesung tidak peduli. Ia masih berlari sekencang-kencangnya –tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Matanya sudah memanas, satu sentuhan lagi, dan air matanya akan jatuh.

"SUNGIE!"

Grep

Changmin yang unbelievable cepatnya, langsung mencengkram lengan Yesung. Makin mirip monyet… eh, itu sebutan untuk Eunhyuk yah…?#PLAK!

Yesung menunduk. "…"

Changmin menatap Yesung sedih. "Sungie ah… gwenchanayo…?"

Dan selesainya Changmin bercuap, air mata Yesung langsung meluncur turun dengan deras dari kedua sarang obsidiannya…

…

"Hiks… hiks…" Yesung masih asyik menangis dalam pelukan Changmin. Kini mereka ada di luar mall –lebih tepatnya di lahan parkiran.

Changmin tersenyum miris. "Uljimma, Sungie ah… uljimma… jebal…"

Yesung tidak menggubrisnya. Ia masih setia membasahi kemeja abu-abu Changmin dengan air matanya.

"Yakinlah. Kyuhyun… sangat mencintaimu…"

Tap tap…

"…" mata Changmin terbelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memperlambat langkahnya. Namja tampan itu menatap ChangSung dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

–Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun tadi hanya mendengar sebaris kata Changmin, yaitu 'Sangat mencintaimu…'. Hoohhoho. Salah paham lagi deh.#PLAK!

Jessica menatap ChangSung bingung. Ia melirik Kyuhyun, dan langsung terkejut saat merasakan aura Kyuhyun yang luar biasa pekat akan kesetanan(?). Jessica langsung buang muka dengan gugup.

"K-Kyu…" suara Changmin terdengar sangat lirih, tapi Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia segera berbalik –tidak kalah terkejut.

"… Kyu-"

"Ternyata kau juga sama saja." Kyuhyun memasang smirk setannya. Sungguh! Kali ini ia tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya sendiri! Hatinya terlanjut emosi!

Yesung menegang. "K-Kyu, ini-"

"Rendahan." Satu kata dari Kyuhyun itu, langsung membuat raut wajah Yesung berubah.

Wajah manis yang tadinya tampak takut itu… berubah menjadi kecewa.

"…" Yesung membisu –tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu sekarang.

Tap tap

BUAK

Brugh

"KYAA! Mr. Kyuhyun!" Jessica panik saat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan Changmin.

"Jaga bicaramu, Choi Kyuhyun!" bentak Changmin murka. Akhirnya aura setannya keluar juga. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Yesungie sama sekali tidak rendahan!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, sementara Yesung mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Seutas senyum penuh kepedihan terukir di sana…

"Oh ya? Lalu tadi? Kalian menusukku dari belakang, tahu!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "KALIAN BRENGSEK!"

"MWO?!" Changmin menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Tadi ak-"

"Cukup."

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap ke arah Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukan wajah sok kuatnya. "Aku sudah tahu itu."

Dan satu kalimat itu saja, Yesung langsung berlari menjauh.

Changmin kaget. "W-wa! Sungie!" tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau telah membuat satu kesalahan besar, Choi Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Sungguh… ia sangat benci melihat wajah Yesung yang seperti itu… wajah yang sama saat malam ia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri seperti sebuah bom bunuh diri.

Semua itu…

Membuat dadanya sesak.

Jessica menatap mereka kosong. Walau ia tidak mengerti satupun kata-kata mereka, tapi ia bisa menyadari masalah utama dalam konflik ini.

"… Don't go."

Tes tes

:

:

Ia bisa menahan bantingan. Ia bisa menahan pukulan. Ia bisa menahan cacian. Ia bisa menahan injakkan. Ia bisa menahan makian.

Tapi ia tidak akan bisa menahannya.

Jika semuanya datang secara serentak.

Yah…

It's just too much.

:

:

-The Grandy Mall's Roof…(?)

"Hiks, hiks…" Yesung kembali menumpahkan liquidnya. Kini ia berada di atas atap mall tersebut.

Ia lelah! Bukan, bukan lelah karena naik tangga dari lantai satu sampai atap! Oke, sebagian!

Tapi ia juga sudah terlalu lelah berpura-pura sok kuat! Ia lelah!

Hatinya diiris-iris, harga dirinya diinjak-injak, ini semua mimpi buruk!

"…" Yesung terisak sedikit. Ia mencengkram pagar penghalang. Obsidiannya menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah. Sayang sekali hatinya tidak secerah langit siang ini…

"… Aku membencimu…"

"Aku benci kau, dasar setan! Mahluk bermuka dua! Penjahat uke(?)! Hiks! Dasar Mr. Seenaknyaaaa!"

"Benci, benci, benci, ben…" suara Yesung tertahan.

Perlahan, tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. "… Sangat mencintaimu… hiks… aku mencintaimu…"

Ia memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Hiks…" sungguh… seseorang… tolong bangunkan dia dari mimpi buruk ini…

Pukul dia, cubit dia, tendang dia, bakar petasan di dekatnya(?)… terserah! Yang penting, bangunkan dia… segera… sebelum ia semakin terlelap dalam mimpi mengerikan ini.

Ia tidak sekuat yang dipikirkan orang-orang… ia namja yang rapuh. Dan dengan sekali sentuh saja, ia sudah bisa hancur berkeping-keping. Kini ia malah serasa dibanting dan diinjak-injak!

… Sudah terlalu banyak… ia sudah tidak tahan lagi…

"… Kyu…" mata Yesung memberat. "…"

…

"…" ia menatap tubuh yang tengah terbaring itu dengan… tatapan miris…

Krieettt…

Ia berusaha membuka pintu itu sepelan mungkin –takut membangunkan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tap tap

Ia berlutut di samping namja itu. Tersenyum sedikit, tapi tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang besar di kedua manik matanya.

"Yesung… apa kau mendengarku…?" panggilnya pelan.

"…" tidak ada respon apapun selain tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit menggeliat.

Ia tersenyum perih. "…" dengan lembut, ia meringkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

Memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajah namja manis itu di dalam dada bidangnya, berusaha memberi semua kehangatan yang bisa ia salurkan.

"…" walau harus selamanya seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Dengan lembut, dikecupnya puncak kepala namja manis itu.

"Saranghaeyo. Aku tidak peduli kau tidak mendengarku. Aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali! Jeongmal… saranghaeyo…" matanya mulai memanas.

"…?" namja manis itu membuka matanya sedikit.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ia tetap memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Mianhae."

'… Kyu…?'

Tes tes

Dan liquid beningnya jatuh di sudut kening namja manis itu. Meluncur turun… dan ikut bercampur, dengan air mata lainnya.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

-Hyoyeon's House…

Nampak pemilik rumah sedang mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya. Sorot matanya khawatir. Ia merasakan firasat buruk…

Moga-moga dia salah.

Matanya melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 6 malam! Ia harus segera pergi kalau tidak mau dipecat dari pekerjaannya!

"HYOOO~!" panggil seorang namja manis dari balik pintu mengusik kegiatan Hyoyeon. "Kau tidak sedang ganti baju, 'kaaaa~n?"

"Neee," Hyoyeon menoleh, "Masuuuk!"

Krieeet

"Ada apa, Eunhyuk ah?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Eunhyuk mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lucu sambil berjalan mendekati Hyoyeon. "Hyo~! Aku mau bekerja hari ini! Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu teruss~!"

Hyoyeon mengerutkan alisnya. "Kerja?"

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Katamu aku kerja 'kan? Dance itu looooh!"

Hyoyeon teringat. Dengan segera ia mengangguk gugup. "Ohh ya! Ehehe, mianne. Hyo lupa." Hyoyeon menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Terus? Kenapa harus minta ijin padaku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng kesal. "Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja, jika pakaianku seperti ini?!" kesalnya sambil menunjuk baju yang masih dikenakannya sejak kemarin. Pink-pink~! "Lagipula aku tidak tahu aku bekerja di mana!"

Hyoyeon menepuk kepalanya. "Ah ya! Aku lupa! Mian, mian! Hyo lupa nunjukin baju baru Eunhyuk ah!" ia segera berlari ke lemari pakaian. Kemarin ia sangat kalut, bahkan untuk mengingat baju Eunhyuk saja, ia tidak bisa! Ck, ck!

Ia membuka sedikit lemari pakaiannya, lalu mulai mencari-cari.

Eunhyuk tampak antusias. Dalam hati ia berdoa moga-moga bajunya akan lebih baik dari 'baju' Hyoyeon yang dikenakannya ini.

:

:

"Naah~! Bagaimana~? KYAA~! Neomu yeppooo~!" jerit Hyoyeon centil setelah selesai mempermak Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum manis melihat hasil karyanya.

Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum manis. "Hyooo~?"

"Neee~?"

"BAJU APA INI?!" Eunhyuk menatap manik mata Hyoyeon dengan tatapan laser bercampur frustasi.

Hyoyeon hanya bisa nyengir.

Hahahha, bagaimana Eunhyuk tidak frustasi?! Kini baju barunya ini malah lebih parah dibanding yang dulu! Dress one piece tanpa lengan berwarna jingga di atas lutut –yang mengekspos paha putihnya*PLAK*, sepatu hak tinggi berwarna biru laut, dan dilengkapi dengan pita kuning besar sebagai buntut(?) one piece itu.

Untuk orang lain, itu mungkin sebuah pemandangan indah jika yang memakainya adalah orang semanis Eunhyuk. Tapi bagi Eunhyuk yang notabenenya adalah seorang namja tulen, ini perusakan harga diri!

"Sudahlah, Eunhyuk ah~! Kau kelihatan aegyo lhooo~!" rupanya Hyoyeon punya hobi baru. Menggoda Eunhyuk~!

"Aiiish! Hentikan itu! Aku harus cari cara menutupinya!" Eunhyuk berjalan dengan kesal menuju lemari pakaian Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon panik, tapi ia tidak sempat menghentikannya dan…

Krieeett

"…" Eunhyuk tampak shock. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap Hyoyeon dengan senyum manis. "Apa INI, Hyo~…?"

Hyoyeon tersenyum aneh. "U-um… bajuku?" ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA~WWWW!"

:

:

"Eunhyuk aaah…" panggil Hyoyeon pelan.

Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan lurus ke depan, bermaksud meninggalkan Hyoyeon di belakang.

"Eunhyuk ah."

"…"

"Eunhyuk ah!"

"…"

"Hiks, hiks! Eunhyuk sudah tidak sayang sama Hyo lagiii…" rengeknya belagak sedih. Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk, Hyoyeon meneteskan obat mata ke dalam matanya.

LICIK!

Mendengar Hyoyeon menangis, Eunhyuk otomatis berbalik dengan wajah bersalah. "H-Hyoo! Bukan begitu! Aku sayang sama Hyo koook! Uljimma~!" bujuknya. Sungguh, ia tidak tega melihat yeoja menangis! Apalagi jika nangisnya itu karena ulahnya!

"Hiks, hiks…" Hyoyeon masih tetap dengan sandiwaranya, ketika…

PLUK

"… 'PLUK'…?" Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya. Hyoyeon berubah pucat. Kayaknya tadi tangannya licin deh… licin…

Serempak mereka berdua menoleh ke arah kaki Hyoyeon.

Dan di sanalah… teronggok sebotol obat tetes mata yang tutupnya setengah terbuka…

Tap tap tap

"Yaaaah! Eunhyuk aaah! Chakkamaaaan(?)!" Hyoyeon kembali berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Eunhyuk. "Sungguuuuuh! Aku tidak senga-"

"Tidak sengajaaa?" Eunhyuk berbalik dengan wajah kesal yang terlalu aegyo. "Kau bilang isi lemarimu itu tidak sengajaaaa?!"

Hyoyeon nyengir. "Eheheheh… itu… Hyo hanya ingin melihat Eunhyuk memakai baju girly koook…"

Eunhyuk otomatis menjedotkan kepalanya di dinding terdekat.

"KATAMU BAJU PINK ITU BAJU PALING MANLYMU?!" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

Hyoyeon menggaruk kepalanya. "Um, tidak juga. Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata begitu…" matanya berenang-renang ke sana-kemari.

"Lalu…" Eunhyuk tersenyum. Hyoyeon ikutan tersenyum. "… JAKET JEANS, CELANA JEANS PANJANG, T-SHIRT BIRU, DAN SEPATU SNEAKERS HITAM ITU TIDAK MANLY, HMMMM?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Hyoyeon tersenyum maksa. "Ehhh, setidaknya kini kau sudah memakai pakaian yang manly, right?" katanya sambil menunjuk pakaian Eunhyuk kini, sesuai dengan kriteria yang disebutkan Eunhyuk tadi.

Eunhyuk berbalik sambil terus berjalan.

"YAK! Eunhyuk ahhh!"

:

:

Eunhyuk menatap tempat di depannya dengan bengong.

Bunyi stereo yang kental, tikar(?) yang digelar di tanah, juga tidak lupa anak-anak berpenampilan funky. Semuanya menghiasi salah satu gang sebuah jalan. Dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak yakin ia bekerja sebagai seorang street dancer…

"Hnnn…" Hyoyeon celingukan. Matanya membulat saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang tengah battle dance dengan beberapa namja. "Yuri aaah!"

Yeoja yang tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya itu menoleh. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat Hyoyeon. "Okay. Aku break sebentar!" ujarnya. Ia lalu berlari kecil ke arah Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk.

"Hoi, Hyohyo! Untung kau datang!" sapanya sambil memukul bahu Hyoyeon pelan.

Hyoyeon memutar matanya. "Berhenti memanggilku Hyohyo!" sungutnya. "Battle dance lawan siapa?"

Yuri tersenyum. "Anak-anak kota sebelah."

Hyoyeon mengerutkan alisnya. "Big Bang?" Yuri mengangguk.

"Mereka ingin menguji dance kita! Kau harus membantu kami, Hyo! Mereka hebat-hebat, lho! Aku tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian! Teman-teman yang lain juga sudah menyerah…" ringisnya.

Hyoyeon kaget. "Eh? Tapi aku harus kerja sambilan hari ini!" Yuri ikut-ikutan panik.

"WHAAAT?! T-tapi, bagaimana kita bisa men-" obsidiannya terhenti di chocolate bingung milik Eunhyuk. "Nugu?"

Hyoyeon melirik Eunhyuk. "Ummm, dia? Namanya Eunhyuk! Uuuuuuum! Pokoknya dia dancer baru kita! Dia lumayan jago loh!" ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melotot. Apa tadi dia bilang…?

Yuri bersedekap. "Hmmm, baik. Ayo kita coba dia!" tanpa basa-basi, ia menyeret Eunhyuk menuju namja-namja tadi. "Bye, Hyo!"

"Yosh." Hyoyeon tersenyum lebar. "Ah, ya! Nanti antar dia pulang ke rumahku ne!" dibalas anggukan Yuri.

Eunhyuk makin bingung. "E-eh? T-tunggu, Hyo!"

Sayangnya, kini Eunhyuk sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan beberapa namja –yang dipanggil dengan nama grup Big Bang.

Tubuh Eunhyuk langsung gemetar, dengan wajah memucat ia menunduk.

"Ha? Kau yakin dia bisa dance, Kwon? Dia tampak seperti anak manja bagiku!" dengus salah satu namja berambut hitam cepak dengan angkuh.

Yuri mengangguk walau sedikit ragu. "Yeah… ayo, Eunhyuk ah!" Eunhyuk menatap Yuri dengan tatapan 'JEBAAAL!'

Namun tampaknya Yuri orang yang sangat tidak peka. Dengan penuh semangat, ia menyalakan boom boxnya dengan lagu hip hop.

"C'moon~!"

.

..

…

…?

"Kapan dia akan dance?" tanya namja tampan berambut putih bosan.

Yuri panik. Ingatkan dia untuk menendang bokong Hyoyeon nanti! "Eunhyuk ah! Ayolaaah! Daaaanceee!" bujuk Yuri memelas.

Namja berambut merah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahhahaha! Jadi ini, orang yang direkomendasikan si Dancing Queen kalian? Hahhaa, menggelik-" tawanya terhenti saat Eunhyuk mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

Wave, Popping, Break Dance, Moonwalk, tarian khas LMFAO –yang entah apa namanya*PLAK*, semua diembatnya!

Semua orang di situ membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kagum? Iya. Takjub? Iya. Tapi yang paling mendominasi isi kepala mereka adalah…

Sexy~... (Reader: Author mesuuuum!)

Yuri tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik kata-katanya deh. Hyoyeon memang tidak salah pilih! Dengan sorot matanya, ia menyuruh semua teman-temannya untuk mengikuti Eunhyuk ngedance.

Dan… malam itu menjadi malam paling menyenangkan bagi seorang Lee Eunhyuk sejak ia kehilangan ingatannya…

:

:

Yuri tengah ngobrol dengan Eunhyuk. Ia sedang mengantar Eunhyuk pulang –sesuai dengan permintaan Hyoyeon.

"Gomawo ne, Eunhyuk ah! Kita jadi bisa membuktikan kualitas kita pada mereka!" serunya sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu-malu. "Tidak juga kok. Aku hanya ingin coba-coba saja…"

Yuri membulatkan matanya lucu. "Tapi tadi kau keren sekali, tahu!" serunya sambil meniru gerakan dance Eunhyuk dan disambut oleh tawa Eunhyuk.

Mereka kembali berjalan santai.

Tes tes

"Hng?"

JRASSSHHHH

"Waaa! Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan siiih?!" Yuri dengan panik menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk berteduh di depan salah satu toko di pinggir jalan.

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Entah kenapa… ia membenci hujan. Air hujan itu seakan selalu menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ia tidak suka.

"Aiiish, kita akan telat nih, Eunhyuk ah! Aku pasti akan dimarahin sama si Hyohyo" Yuri ngomel-ngomel.

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, ini 'kan bukan kesalahanm-"

CIIIIT

Eunhyuk kaget karena sebuah mobil asing berhenti mendadak tepat di hadapannya.

Kritt

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang terus menatap ke arah Eunhyuk. Namja itu memakai kacamata hitam, mengenakan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, topi rajut biru, juga jaket kulit yang tampak mahal. Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya. Siapa dia?

"… Eunhyuk…?" panggilnya pelan.

"… Nuguyo…?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Yuri menatap namja itu bingung.

Namja itu mengerutkan alisnya. "… Kau tidak mengenalku…?" ada luka yang kentara di nada suaranya. Dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak suka mendengarnya!

"Ne… nugu?"

Perlahan namja itu membuka syal dan kacamatanya. Yuri membeku seketika, sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau masih tidak mengenalku?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Eunhyuk menggeleng polos. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja ini!

GREP

Eunhyuk kaget saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar telah melingkari tubuhnya. Enak saja ini orang! Main meluk-meluk!

Eunhyuk langsung berusaha mendorong tubuh namja yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "L-lepas! Lepaaasss!"

Yuri tersadar dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk panik. "E-Eunhyuk a-"

"Saranghaeyo…" Eunhyuk menegang saat wajah namja itu hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Ia menatap obsidian namja itu. Mencari kebohongan. Yah, enak saja! Baru ketemu sudah main nyatain perasaan?!

… Tapi…

… Tidak ada kebohongan di sana…

Tapi Eunhyuk segera menepis pikirannya. Ia baru saja mengenal namja ini beberapa menit yang lalu!

"Jebal… percayalah padaku…" ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik saat merasakan napas namja itu menerpa tengkuknya.

"… Kau mengenalku, Eunhyuk…" lirih namja itu.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya. "AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU, TU-AN!" desisnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk lama. Dan… Eunhyuk merasakan kehangatan yang menyalur dari namja itu.

Tapi Eunhyuk tersadar. Dengan kasar, ia menyikut perut namja itu dengan cukup keras.

"AUUH!"

Melihat namja itu sibuk dengan ber'Auh'-ria, Eunhyuk menarik Yuri –yang masih berwajah bengong.

Si namja sok akrab yang melihat Eunhyuk menjauh, segera berusaha mengejar dengan susah payah. "Chakkamaaan!(?)"

Eunhyuk tidak peduli! Ia tetap berlari, entah ke arah mana menembus hujan yang deras.

"Shit!"

* * *

EUNHYUK POV: ON

* * *

Siapa namja itu?! Sok akrab sekali! Menyebalkan!

Aku terus memacu kakiku. Aku tidak peduli kemana! Yang penting jauhkan aku dari namja itu!

Cpak cpak

Sial, dia masih mengikuti! Mau apa dia?! Dia kira bisa menipuku dengan sok akrab begitu, hah?!

…

Tapi…

'… Kenapa aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya…?' hati kecilku mulai berdrama queen-ria.

Aiiish! Lee Eunhyuk! Kendalikan pikiranmu!

"Heeiiii! Hyukjaeeee!" namja itu masih mengejarku?! Buset dah! Lagi, siapa itu Hyukjae?!

Dengan cepat aku menarik Yuri menyeberang jalan, dan kami sampai dengan selamat.

"HYUKKIE!"

Deg

Tubuhku menegang… langkahku terhenti seketika.

Hyu… Kkie…? Kenapa terdengar familiar? Kenapa hatiku merasa sakit saat mendengarnya…?

…? Rasanya aku sudah melupakan sesuatu…

Sesuatu yang penting…

"Eunhyuk ah? kenapa berhenti?" Yuri memandangku cemas.

Aku menoleh ke arah namja itu. Ia tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku merasa mengenal wajahnya… dan entah kenapa hatiku terasa sesak saat ia memanggil nama itu…

Siapa dia…?

Cpak cpak cpak

Ia menyeberang dengan terburu-buru tanpa melihat kiri-kanan –tidak sadar ada mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah sampingnya.

Dan yah…

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Tanpa bisa kukontrol!

Kulepas peganganku pada Yuri, lalu berlari dengan secepat kilat ke arah namja yang tampaknya loadingnya teramat sangat lambat itu.

Drap drap

"Hyu-"

DUK

Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh ke pinggir jalan.

Dan saat aku bertemu dengan obsidian itu lagi… entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit…

_"Hae janji! Hae akan selalu menjaga Hyukkie! Janji seumur hidup!"_

Tubuhku seketika membeku, tidak bisa bergerak…

BRUGH

"A-auh! Hyukkie…?" ringisnya pelan saat bokongnya mendarat di trotoar. Tiba-tiba obsidiannya terbelalak melihat truk besar yang melaju kencang tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Tampaknya loadingnya sudah selesai. "…?! Hyu-Hyukkie! Awa-"

CIIIT

Aku hanya menatap kedua obsidian yang tengah terkejut itu dengan shock. "… Hae?"

BRAKK!

…

_"Ne! Hyukkie juga! Hyukkie akan melindungi Hae! Janji seumur hidup!"_

_"Bahkan, meski Hyukkie harus mati untuk itu…"_

_Pletak_

_"Jangan katakan itu! Hae tidak akan pernah kehilangan Hyukkie!"_

_"Tidak akan pernah…!"_

…

* * *

EUNHYUK POV: OFF

* * *

Semua terasa sangat cepat bagi seorang Lee Donghae. Dan kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi…?

Haruskah Tuhan mengambil orang yang dicintainya untuk yang kedua kalinya…?

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

-Hyoyeon's House…

Hyoyeon menceritakan kembali tentang kata-kata dokter pada kedua tamu tidak diundang itu.

Dua orang itu hanya tercengang, terlebih lagi yang dipanggil Sungie.

"…" Sungie menunduk. "… Mianhae."

Hyoyeon tersenyum tipis. "Gwenchana. Tapi…"

Sungie mengangkat kepalanya.

"… Tolong jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun juga."

Sungie menatap Hyoyeon miris. "Ne, kami janji…" namja tampan di sampingnya menyanggupi.

"Nah, Sungie. Hujan sudah cerah. Kajja, aku ingin memperlihatkan rumahku padamu!" namja tampan itu menarik tangan Sungie lembut.

Sungie menatap keluar jendela. Ia mengangguk lemas. "… Kami pulang dulu, Hyoyeonsshi…"

Hyoyeon mengangguk pelan. "… Ne."

Tap tap

BLAM

"… Mianhae…" Hyoyeon meremas rambutnya kesal.

"… Jeongmal mianhae…!"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

…

Dan sekali lagi. Aku menemukanmu.

…

Aku kembali mendapatkan ingatan-ingatanku tentangmu.

…

Segalanya tentangmu.

…

Bahkan tentang perasaan cintaku padamu.

…

Perasaan yang kutahu tidak akan pernah bertemu.

…

…

Yah… semua berjalan, begitu cepat.

…

…

Aku bahkan telah terbangun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

TBC

**Next Chapt**:

"… Kau sudah bangun, Pabbo?"

"Gomawo karena kau telah membangunkan aku dari mimpi ku dan mulai saat ini aku mulai membenci mimpi-mimpiku…!"

"… AHHH!"

"PABBO?!"

"Hei, Yesung. Mau kuajak ke suatu tempat?"

"Kau suka?"

"Suka sekal-"

"… Kenapa kau menunduk, pabbo…?"

"Hei. Aku datang mengunjungimu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, HAH?!"

"Saranghaeyo… jeongmal saranghaeyo…"

'Apakah… dengan mencintai Erik hyung, aku bisa bahagia…?'

"Don't worry. I'll replace him for you. You will forget him soon. I promise."

'Please don't make that face…'

"Hyukkie… mianhae… mianhae…"

"Jebal… irreona… irreona! Biarkan Hae melihat senyum Hyukkie lagi… jebal…"

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, LEE DONGHAE?!"

"Aku… sangat mencintainya…"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… umma di sini. Untukmu, Hyukkie…"

Ucchan's Tea Timeee~…(Reader: Hah…?)

Gimana, hmmmm…? Gajebo 'kaaan…? Mianhae deeeeehhh… Ucchan juga manusia biasa… Haaahaaahaaa…(Reader: Kenapa lagi ini anak…)

Uuum, Ucchan bahagiaaaa sekali… sekaligus sedihhhhh…

Bahagianya, UAS telah selesaaaiii, dan Ucchan bisa menyelesaikan chapt ini dengan selamat(?). Aaahhhh, review fic ini juga sudah mencapai 300-an~! BAHAGIAAA~! EEEH~! Ucchan bener 39 soal dari keseluruhan 40 soal loooh~! Bukan, bukan di MTK! Enak aja lu! Di bahasa inggris doong~!XD Eh, eh, sepupu kesayangan Ucchan juga ultah tanggal 25 ini looooohhh…! Bukan, bukan spupu yang minjemin internet loh yaaaa! Yang laiiiiin! Yang nggak peliiiit!#plak.

SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! MESKI TERLALU CEPAT 2 HARIII~!#PLAK

OH YEAH~! Dan buat uri eternal magnae~! WOOKIEE~! SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDA, WOOKIEE~! Moga-moga makin imut neee~! Mianne terlambat dua hari…=w='

Tapi sedihnya… lebih banyak sedihnya sih…#Pluak. Yesung sudah pergi wamil 40 hariaaan(?)… NuDi juga jarang muncul ditv, hanya kadang-kadang sajaaa… kapan mereka ngeluarin lagu baru siiih? Kan Ucchan pengen sering-sering liat mereka ditv… juga, juga… Fisika sama MTK Ucchan poor bangeeeetttt T.T. Susyah, huweeee! Dan, dan… Ucchan dipaksa guru Ucchan untuk berpidato inggriiiiss didepan banyak oraaangg!TMT UCCHAN DEMAM PANGGUNG, MY MA MEEEENNNN!

Hiks. Tapi guru Ucchan tetep maksa. Ucchan takutnya pas pidato gitu, Ucchan tiba-tiba pingsan… Ucchan nggak bakal mau masuk skolah lagi… MALU!

Hue. Itulah yang dinamakan hidup. Ada baiknya, ada buruknya…TwT

Sruuuup *nyeruput teh* ini fic kayaknya sudah menyelesaikan klimaksnya! Eh… atau belum yah?*PLAK* Tinggal beberapa chapt lagiiiiii!*gigit laptop*

Naaah, Ucchan mau ngapain lagi yahhh…? Ah, mau ngebalas review aja deh! Kekekekek, gomawo ne, udah mau repot-repot ngereview sampai 300-aaannn~!XD Ucchan sangaaaaa~ttt berterima kasiiih~!

* * *

Alohaa~! UAS telah selesaaaai! Ucchan bahagiaaaa! Okay, enough with the chit chat!(sok nginggris) Yoosh gomawo udah ngereview neee, let's goooo~!XD

yesunghyunggue: "Uwoooo! Begitulah! Ucchan memang lagi pingin ri to the bet! Ucchan mau melampiaskan segala macam penderitaaaan!*nafsu* keekkeke, memang. Changminnie itu memang castnya kayak begini~!#digampar. Udah dari lama! Istilahnya ituuu, CLBK!#plak. Um…~? Moga-moga deh!#dibuang beneran sama Gue chan. KyaKyaaahahahaha! Gomawooo! Ucchan terharu! SROOOOT *seka ingus pake baju Gue chan*#plak. Yooosh! Ucchan terbakaaaar!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Gue chaan~, gomawo masih menunggu~!"

Daevict024: "Iyaaa…*ikutan nosebleed*#plak! *angguk2* dasar evil tidak tahu diuntung!(?) Changminnie? Hmm, mollayo~! Liat nanti aja deh~!#plak. Ne, mianneee kalau mengecewakan, uuun!T.T waduh, uptir… Ucchan nggak bisa uuun… mianhaeeeT,T. aish, pokoknya gomawo reviewnya neee, Vict chaan~! Gomawo masih menunggu!^^b"

Fairy . siwoonie: "Hehehhe, tebakan yang kurang beruntung~!#dor. Waaa~! Gomawo! Ucchan seneng kalau Iry chan dapet humornya! Yeyeyeyeaaah! Begitulah!(?) iyaa~! Sungie baby keliatan seksehh!#Digampar clouds. Ne! Erik berjasaaa!XD waduh, emmm, ini ada momentnya… atau tidak…?0^0 moga2 ada deh, heheheh!#plak! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Iry chaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~!XD"

idda KyuSung: "Yah… memang begini. Hehehhe#PLAK! Iya… Wonnie sama Bummie kejem deh!*gigit sapu tangan* hhhmmm… bagaimanapun caranya? Boleh gak, kalau bersatunya disurga aja?*innocent face*#dibakar readerdeul. Becandaa! Yahhh, nanti liat aja deh, endingnya! Khekhekhe!(Idda chan: Sungguh mencurigakan!) gomawo reviewnya ne, Idda chaaan~! Gomawo masih menunggu~!^0^"

Liekyusung: "Yax, gak pake basa-basi juga, Ucchan lanjooot~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chan! Gomawo masih menunggu~! #cubit pipi super chubby Sungie oppa~!XD"

989seohye: "Yosh, yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjuuut! Hiks, Ucchan seneng Hye chan penasaraaan…TwTb! Hehehe, kalau nggak ada TBC, Ucchan pasti udah ko-it sekarang~!(?) yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Hye chan! Dan gomawooo masih menungguuu~!^w^"

ajib4ff: "Waduh,^_^' moga-moga Aji chan masih berkenan review deeeh~! Hehehe, ituuu, si Bummie mau yang terbaik untuk Kyu! Dia kira si Sungie sudah ngilang. Jadi terpaksa ia setuju dengan ide Siwonnie! Tapi ia sudah sadar kook~! Don't worryyy~! Hmmm, akan terjawab dichapt selanjutnya! Tentu aja! Si Kyu ngerasa bersalah tuh! Kan yang ngebikin si Ddangie chan(Ddangkomma: JANGAN NAMBAH-NAMBAH!) koma itu Bummie yang notabenenya ummanya Kyu! Yahhh… mereka masih punya hati nuranilah ya…*ngelus dada* gomawo reviewnya Aji chan~! Nado sehat selalu, dan gomawo masih menungguuu~!X3"

Jmhyewon: "Yoooshhh, gomawo juga udah mau ngereview, J chan! Yooosh! UCCHAN TERBAKAAAARRR!(Reader: Kebakarannn…) hehhehe, nggak, Ucchan udah jadi anak manis loh. Nggak boleh ngeroyok anak manis loh ya!(J chan muntah-muntah) Yoosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, J chaan~! Gomawo masih nunggu~! Mian kalau ini nggak cepet nee!#plak"

hera3424: "Yaaak,, yahhh begiiniii!#plak. Mungkin mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama…(Reader: WOI) becandaa! Ucchan becanda! Um, ituuu… GYAAAH! JANGAN TAMPAR UCCHAN!*tampar Lee So Man* waduh, Ucchan masih 14 looohhh*melas* nanti Ucchan tuntut Hera chan lewat KPUSI(Komnas Perlindungan Ucchan Seluruh Indonesia)*?* em, em, ini udah banyak kan… momentsnya…?#PLAK! Yoshouuut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hera chaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~!X9"

CheftyClouds: "Huhu, oke deh. Minta permen lolly strawberry dong?#PLAKED. Ne! Ucchan suka menindas you pe prince!#plaked. You punya prince sama I punya prince bedaa! Prince you namanya Yeye, prince I namanya Sungie prince!(GAJE) okay. Lupakan saja yang tadi NNEEEE~!^w^(Chefty chan bergidik) ini, Kibummie kira ini yang terbaik untuk Kyunnie. Dan ia salah BESAR! MUAHAHAHHAHA!XD iyaa! Ucchan otaknya lagi korslet karena UAS! Huweee! Mianneeee! Hnggg… Ucchan pikirin lagi deh.#gampared. Aih, aih, jahat sekali sama Hae~! Hae tuh milik Hyukkie loooh~! *nyiepin pisau ikan* TAPI MEMANG DIA KETERLALUAN!#diikat ElFishy. Senyum…? Um, itu, diatas ada senyum-senyumnya kan…? Walau Cuma sedikiiiit…?#PLAK! Yoosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Chefty chaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~!XD"

cloud3024: "Ne… tidak tepat…#pundung. Ne, Lee Joon memang kelewat babbo!#PLAKED. Ne, itu si Sungie n Erik. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Cloud chaan~! Dan gomawo masih menungguuu~!X)"

sasuke . gmpaselleh: "Shsihisihsihsihs~! Begitulah! Ucchan juga jadi bingung sama ketiak(?) eh, maksudnya ketikan Ucchan sendiri! Tenang ajaa, mereka bakal bersatu koook~! –kalau authornya lagi mood.#PLAK! Demi Sehun yang ngajarin Luhan cara baca 'R'(?), dan demi kucing Sell chan yang dipaksa belajar bilang 'Kudet-kudet' tapi gak bisa-bisa, Ucchan ucapkan gomawo karena masih menunggu tibanya chapt 11! Muahahahhaha! (Sell chan: Nggak kreatif! Ucchan: Biariiin!) nah, gomawo reviewnya ne, Sell chaan~! Dan gomawo banget masih menunggu~!:3"

aku suka ff: "Hmmm, yang ini, Ucchan pikirin dulu ne!#plaked. Kekekek, gomawo reviewnya ne, Ff chaaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~!^U^b"

Iis: "Khehehehe, sengaja.#PLAK! Aaaaaaa! Ucchan murid smp bermasa depan cerah yang menginginkan suami yang baik dan ganteng serta bertanggung jawab, memiliki 15+4 anak(BUSYET) dan rumah yang nggak besar-besar amaat! Jangan bunuh Ucchan! Ntar ni cerita ngaret selama-lamanya! Ooh. UPLAT? Uwe, Ucchan nggak bisa. Mianne…T^T gomawo reviewnya ne, Iis chaan~! Dan gomawo masih menungguuu~!83"

Kim Raein: "Haaa…? Ahjussi…? Nugu…?0^0 Sungie kan, harus sama Ucchan…#DOR. Oooh, hehehe, kayaknya Ucchan salah kapraah~! Gomawo ne! Akan Ucchan ingat baik-baik!*angguk-angguk sambil nulis di notes* yoooosh! Gomawo review dan bantuannya ne, Rae chaan~! Gomawo juga masih mau menunggu~!^V^b"

DySparCloudy: "Nih, minum gih. *nyodorin air berwarna mencurigakan*(Dy chan: No thanks.) Ikkkkh! Iyaa! Sadis bangeeet!#plak! Kyaaaa! Jangan pegang2! Kita bukan muhrim!#PLAK! Samudera Hindia? Apa gak kejauhan tuh…? Hahahah, itu tanda-tanda orang gak waras, loh!#Slaped. Ne, kekke, mian kalau crack ne! romantisan mereka~? Mungkin chapt depan ne! Ya… depan ato lusa…#plak! Yosh! UAS udah selesai kook~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaaan~! Dan gomawo masih menungguuu~!^W^"

ChoHyunsungie: "Huweee! Kangennya 50-50!#PLAKED. Hehehe, gwenchana, yang penting chapt ini udah revieww~~!XD Sungie…? Harusnya Aimikka yang dilahirkan!#PLAK! Hnggg… ini mungkin 3-4 chapt lagi. Tau deh, tergantung sikon~! Heheheh!^w^ memangnya Sun chan mau sampai chapt berapaa? Wow, GOMAWOH~!XD yikes, um, endingnya nanti liat aja neeee~!^^' Yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Sun chaaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~!^w^v"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Nee~~! Istilahnya itu ya, mereka dulu LDR! Meski Ucchan nggak ngarti sama sekali apa maksudnya, tapi kayak gitulah kata sepupu Ucchan!#PLAK! Waaaa~! Lollypop! Mau yang rasa stroberi!*girang sendiri* ya! Ucchan memang anak pintar disegala bidang! Minus MTK sama Fisika!*wajah tragis* mereka –sibum– ngira ini yang terbaik untuk Kyunnie! Dan tentu saja mereka salah BESAR! Kapan bersatunya? Hmmm… mungkin sampai Ucchan mati nanti. Becandaa~! Jangan tatap Ucchan kayak gitu dooong~?*kitty eyes* #HOEKH. Yoosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi chan eonnie! Dan gomawo masih mau menungguuu~!^0^v"

evilcloud: "Berbelit-elit? Ne… memang yah…T.T yosh, apa ini Kyusung momentnya ada? Kekkekek~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Evil chan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu, eonnieee~~!X3"

ranimaharsi: "Yah, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu…#PLAK! Ya! boleh aja! Tapi harus bayar dulu! Berdasarkan UU FF pasal 15 ayat 453(Buset), melenyapkan seorang cast tanpa hal yang jelas, harus bayar sebanyak 50 juta rupiah pada authornya!*nyodorin tangan minta duit*#PLAK! Yoosh, tahan emosinya Har chaaan! Ingaaat~! Orang sabar, disayang Ucchan!*Har chan pingsan* yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chaan~!XD dan gomawo masih menunggu~!"

Sung HyoHee: "Kkkkk, Ucchan suka ngenyiksa!#PLAK! Gyaaaah! Ucchan masih 14 tahun! Nggak boleh dicekiiiik! Hehehhe, yach, pokoknya gitu aja ne!#plak! Ne! gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyo chaaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~!^U^"

libra love clouds: "Ne, compilacet deh!(?) yak! Ucchan masih kecil! Belum boleh ditabok! Ne, seiprit…#plak! Tapi yang ini udah lumayan… 'kan…?*masang angelic face*#ditelen sama Libra chan. Yuah, OOC buangetteh!*ceritanya pake bahasa Spanyol*(?) keheheheh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~~!^w^"

chen clouds: "Iyaa… tau-tau ya…=w=#PLAK! Yoosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut nih, Chen chan! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Chen chan~! Dan gomawo masih menungguuu~!^w^"

Won: "Hai, On chan~! Kyusung? OKAY! Akan Ucchan kabulkaan! Chapt depan tapinya! Hohoohoh!#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, On chaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~! Chuuchuuchu~~~!*cipok Ddang chan*(Ddangkomma: MINGGIR! JANGAN MENDEKAAAATTTT!)*^3^*v"

ElfCloud Dhy: "Yoooosh, hello, Dhy chaaan~!XD gomawo banget ne, udah mau ngereview dari awaal~! Kekek, gwenchanaa! Itu Ucchan memang lagi make bahasa gaul~! Hmmm, oke, bisa Ucchan pake, aaah, kalau yang kau aku(?) itu, itu hanya sekilas kok(?)! Oooh, hehehe, Ucchan baru tau! Ucchan kiranya tulisannya gitu!=w=v jinjjayo? Ucchan juga suka sama reviewnya Dhy chaan~!XD hmm, gimana ya? Ucchan tidak terlalu mengikuti SNSD. Cuma suka denger beberapa lagunya aja! Tapi temen-temen Ucchan itu ya! kegila-gila bangeeeet! Di sekolah tiap ada kesempatan, mereka pasti ngerumpi soal SNSD atau Suju, bahkan Lee Minhopun diembat! Biasanya Ucchan suka gangguin mereka kalau lagi bosen! Kekekek!*evil laugh* hnnn, multifandom? Mungkin juga~! Kekeke!#PLAK! Yoosh, Ucchan terima dengan senang hati~!XD Woooo! Udah Ucchan lanjuut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dhy chaaan~! Dan gomawo jika masih menunggu~!XD"

rinny . agustya: "Oooh, ne. ketinggalan banget looh!0^0#PLAK! Neee, kekekke, demi kepentingan ceritaa! Aah,, Eric is Shinwa's member! Kekeke, soalnya Ucchan dapetnya waktu itu, ya ini!^w^"v yoosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Rinny chaaan~! Dan gomawo masih menungguuu~~!XD"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Huweee! UAS memang harus dimusnahkan!#PLAK! Hhehehhe, ribet ya…?*mainin jari* miaaan! Si EunHae bakal sweet ending deeeh!(?) tuh, chapt ini udah ketemu kan! Walau si ukenya jadi ketabrak!#Bakared. Yooosh, tenang saja, KyuSung bakal bersama! Doain aja deh!#plak! Ehhehe, mian kalau crack banget neee~!^w^' yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Trin chaaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu~~!^w^"

Aulia: "Kekkeke, moga-moga yang ini nggak ribet deh, yaaa!^^' kalau nggak Ucchan nangis nih!#plak! Hehehhe, kalau yang ini? Kebayar?#PLUAK! Yooosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Aulia chaaan~!XD"

yeyechacha: "Chacha chaaaan~!(maksa) gomawo banget mau ngereview neee! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Kekek, gomawo revienya ne, Chacha chan~! Dan gomawo masih menungguuu~~!XD"

ulfarafida: "Huweee, gomawoooo!T0T Ucchan seneng banget!XD udah Ucchan lanjut niih! Mianne kalau telat banget!^.^ gomawo reviewnya ne, Ulfa chan~! Dan gomawo masih menungguuu~!"

pandakim: "Annyeong Panda chaaan~!XD mau bambu?*nyodorin bambu muda*#digampar Panda chan. Gwenchanaaa~! Yang penting Panda chan dah bersedia mengereview~! Ucchan sangat menghargainya, un~! Wuahhh, sering ngakak sedih sendiri? Hati-hati! Itu tanda-tanda mulai tak waras!#PLAK! Becandaa~! Hehehe, Ucchan seneng kalau Panda chan sukaa~!^w^/ Ucchan akan lebih berusaha lagiiii!XD ne, ini udah Ucchan lanjuuut~! Yoosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Panda chaaan~! Dan gomawo masih menunggu nee~!XD *jabatankoprol(?)*"

inno . mabel: "Annyeongg Inno chaan~! Aw, dipanggil eonnie! Ucchan jadi maluuuu~!#tampol Inno chan. #ditampar balik. Gwenchanaaa~! Yang penting Inno chan sudah mau berdiskusi(?) dengan Ucchaaaan~!\^0^/ itu aja udah cukup koook! Jinjjaaa?! Kekekek! UCCHAN PENGEN MAKAN AYAM PANGGAAAAAANGGGG!(Readerdeul lain: Abaikan aja.) yooosh~! Ucchan berapi-rapi!(?) udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Inno chaaan~!XD dan gomawo masih menunggu~!^0^"

* * *

Yooosh, selesai jugaa~! Heehee, mianne kalau ada yang terlewat!^U^

Oh yaa… doain Ucchan naik kelas neee…*kitty eyes* doain juga buat pidato hari Rabunya…T.T

Gomawo banget yang masih setia menunggu ini fic request pertamanya Ucchan~~!

Gomawo juga saran serta kritiknya! Ucchan akan semakin giat bekerja!(?)

Oh ya, boleh tanya? Kapan tanggal ultah masing-masing pair? Misalnya KyuSung day... Gomawo banget buat yang bersedia membantu nee~! Ucchan sangat berterima kasiiih~^w^/

Yosh, nggak mau cerewett~!

Singkat kata,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK) pleaseee~?

*DEATHLY WINK*#gampared


	13. Awaken

Annyeong haseyooo~! Ucchan balik lagi dengan chapt 12!*nodongin laptop* Ucchan tidak tertinggal kan? Ini cepet kaan?! Kaaaaaan!? Bilang iyaaa dooooong! Uang jajan Ucchan habis niiiiiiih!*emosi*

Ehem, anyways! Chapt ini… wuauw. Nanti aja deh ngebahasnya.#PLAK! AHOOOY~! Ucchan rangking 222222~!(Readerdeul: HAH?!) eh, salah. Maksudnya Ucchan rangking 2~! Hehehe. Susah loh. Dapat ranking satu! Temen Ucchan itu ya! pinter banget! Pinter mtk, pinter fisika… sayang dia tidak pinter bahasa inggris dan tikom kayak Ucchan~~! Kekeke. Itu yang dinamakan yin dan yang~!#PLAK!

Naaah, Saengil cukha hamnida juga buat Teukie oppa dan Heechullie oppa~! Mian terlalu cepat dan terlalu telat.*bow* moga-moga sehat selalu dan rezekinya mengalir deras~! Cepat keluar dari tempat wamil dan makin dicintai para seme tersayang~!XD

Okay! Sekarang ngomongin fic! Chapt ini jumlahnya 8000-an… cukuplah yaaa! Jangan protes! Hng, ini chapt MUNGKIN balance kali ya. ada EunHae, ada juga KyuSungnya. Meski hanya seiprit.#PLAK! Tapi ini sudah lumayan dibanding kemarin kaaaan? Disini… Yesungie manis deh.(?) Kyunnie juga cakep.(?) Changminnie imut~!(?) apalagi Youngwoonie oppa! Guantengnya selangit~!(?)

Oke. Yang diatas tadi lelucon khas april mop.#PLAK! Eh, bukan bulan april yah?*innocent face*#dirajam

Pokoknya, chapt ini bikin Ucchan galau! Ucchan rindu KyuSung momentsnya… rinduuu… Ucchan merinduuu~…#Ngedangdut

Ucchan juga udah update Fic KangTeuk Ucchan yang udah lama terbengkalai loh! Boleh dicek!*promosi* juga, juga, Ucchan lagi bikin fic baru, KyuSung slight YeWon! Juga sequelnya Can I Replace Him? Dan sequel dari Kyuhyun Sidenya! (Readerdeul:Ribet.) Bisa dicek juga di profil Ucchan~! Ucchan update semuanya sekaligus untuk balas dendam!#PLAK!

Dibaca kalau berkenan neee! Review juga…#PLAK!

Oke deh. Kalau ada yang aneh, salah, maupun konyol, jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik yah! Ucchan terima! Ucchan juga akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!

Nah, singkat kataa,

RnR please~?

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

Chapter 12: Awaken

* * *

RATED: T~ (Ya udah. Nanti Ucchan bikin sequel untuk rate M-nya…#PLAK!)

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: Kyaaaa, Bagus NuDi imut sekaliiii~!(Readerdeul: Hah…?)

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, Typo(Maybe), alur membingungkan, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

Saat kau terbangun dari mimpi itu…

Kau akan melupakan segalanya…

Tapi, apakah hal itu juga berlaku dalam mimpi yang satu ini…?

Just wait and see…

…

Cip cip cip…

Bunyi burung kecil mengalun merdu dari balik jendela kamar. Sinar mataharipun memaksakan diri untuk masuk melalui celah-celah rumah.

Dan ia di sana. Sesosok namja manis yang terngah terbaring di atas tempat tidur king size berseprei pink.

Dan, sepertinya ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi 'indah'nya…

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

…? Ini…

Kedua obsidianku terbelalak. Kamar ini… aku sangat mengenalnya…

Kamar luas bercat pink dengan dekorasi yang serba pink juga…

Apa aku masih bermimpi…? Kutepuk pelan pipi chubbyku.

Apa aku sudah mati?

Hmmm… memang aku ngapain sampai jadi mati begini…?

Krieettt…

Obsidianku refleks menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"… Kau sudah bangun, Pabbo?" dan orang yang sama sekali tidak kuharapkan malah muncul. Ia menatapku khawatir, tangan kanannya memegang nampan berisi mie cup dengan segelas susu coklat.

GRUUUKK…

Ia tersenyum. Wajahku spontan memerah karena malu. Sialan, di saat seperti ini perutku malah tidak bisa diajak kompromi!

Aku memicingkan mataku –mengabaikan rasa maluku. "… Choi Kyuhyun…?" panggilku tidak percaya.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengangguk. "Ne?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa aku berada di rumah Mr. Seen… errr, Kyuhyun?! Apa dia yang membawaku kemari? Ahhahhah, berhentilah berkhayal, Kim Yesung! Bisa saja ada orang menemukanku pingsan di atas atap, lalu membawaku kemari…

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi chubbyku dengan kasar –berharap aku akan segera terbangun.

Yeah, irreonaaaaaa!

Kyuhyun kaget melihatku, ia lalu buru-buru mendekatiku. Setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di atas coffee table, ia menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya bisa melongo sambil menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri, dasar pabbo." Tegurnya pelan. Ia lalu beralih mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

WTF

Hahaha, aku tambah yakin ini mimpi! Seorang Choi Kyuhyun jadi seperhatian ini?! Mungkin sampai ayam jantan bertelurpun, tidak akan pernah terjadi!

Atau… apakah ini benar-benar nyata?! Apa ini di surga?! Dan HEEII! Berhenti memanggilku pabbo! Aku ini punya nama, tahu!

Anyway… ini benar-benar Kyuhyun…? Kok sedikit berubah…

Dengan penasaran, aku menyentuh pipi tirusnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap tajam kedua obsidianku. Aish, kenapa wajahku memerah begini…?

… Kulitnya tetap sehangat dulu… dan entah kenapa, wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dibanding saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Apa dia kurang tidur yah? Ha? Kurang tidur kenapa dia…? Apa belakangan sering ada hujan petir? Hahaha. Candaanku lucu 'kan? (Reader: krik)

Perlahan, sentuhanku, berubah menjadi cubitan. Cubitan yang kuat!

"A-auh!" ringisnya karena cubitanku di pipinya makin mengganas. Tapi aku tidak peduli! Kumelarkan wajahnya, lalu kuhimpitkan lagi.

Tampaknya ia hanya pasrah saja. Akhirnya aku berhenti menyiksanya, dan dapat kulihat raut wajah lega darinya.

"A-apakah aku bermimpi…?" aku menatap kedua caramel itu dengan tidak percaya. Tanganku menangkup pipinya tanpa sadar.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau kira kau bermimpi?" tanyanya geli.

Aish, apa yang lucu sih? Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ia tersenyum. Sorot matanya berubah melembut, ia kemudian unpredictable mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Hng… ada bau mint menguar keluar darinya… aku suka… HEI!

Aku buru-buru menjauhkan wajahku yang memerah.

Ia tersenyum. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku. "Apakah di mimpi kau bisa merasakan ini?" dengan seduktif!

Chu

Obsidianku terbelalak. Pasalnya, si mr. seenaknya ini menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku! OMMONA! Terantuk apa dia tadi?! Kenapa jadi seperti ini sikapnya? Beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang terakhir kutinggalkan! Seram!

… Tapi kenapa aku merasa menyukai ciumannya…? Apalagi… ini first kissku… aduh.

Dan perlahan, kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan liar. Aku terbelalak saat merasakan bibir tebal Kyuhyun menghisap bibir cherryku.

"M-mhh!" aku mendesah kecil saat ia mulai menggigit bibir cherryku. Aku tetap menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Gila! Ada apa dengannya?! Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi sialnya –lagi, aku selalu kalah soal tenaga!

Ia menatapku dengan cemberut. "Pabbo…" aku hanya meliriknya. Dan heeeiii! Berhenti melakukan itu! Si Mr. Seenaknya ini kini malah mengemut kupingku. Dikirain lollipop apa?!

"K-Kyuh…" sial. Kenapa ia bisa tahu soal titik sensitifku… wajahku memerah sempurna, dan tenagaku semakin lemah karena terbawa suasana. "K-Kyuuhh…"

Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. KURANG AJAR!

… Dan yang kurasakan kini adalah, lidahnya mengembat semua objek dalam mulutku. Ia lalu melilit lidahku mengajak perang lidah.

"Hangghhh… hhn…" aku hanya bisa mendesah, apalagi tangannya mulai menari-nari seduktif di dadaku yang masih tertutup kaos. Dan aku sama sekali TIDAK berniat untuk melepasnya!

Aku masih dengan usaha mendorong-dorong bahunya. Walau itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Useless…

Lidahnya sangat lihai… mengelus goaku, mengabsen barisan gigiku, bahkan mampu membuatku merasa melayang…

He's a great kisser. Dan aku berani bertaruh ia sudah sering melakukan ini dengan orang lain… dengan Sungmin contohnya. (Author: Tidak juga. Kalau Kyu sampai berani mencium Ming, dapat dipastikan kejadian apa yang akan menimpa Kyuhyun.)

"Hngg!" aku terkejut karena tangannya mulai turun membelai perutku yang MASIH tertutup kaos. Aku dapat merasakan jemarinya menari-nari seduktif di perutku. Dan entah bagaimana juga, aku menikmatinya.

Ciuman kami berlangsung terus sampai… aku kehabisan oksigen! Aku dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha memukul-mukul bahunya untuk memberi tanda kepada Kyuhyun. Dan syukurlah ia mengerti. Kalau ia tidak mengerti, kau harus segera mencabut gelar jenius darinya!

"Ahh… hahhh… hahhh…" aku langsung menunduk tepat saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman kami. Tampaklah jembatan saliva terhubung di antara bibir kami yang dengan cepatnya terputus. Caramelnya menatapku yang tengah tertunduk dengan pandangan yang… aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Yang kupikirkan saat ini, aku harus meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya!

"Yesung," panggilnya pelan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu. (Author: Oh yeah. So sekseh!#PLAK!) ia menatapku dalam. Dan kenapa aku terhanyut ke dalam caramelnya…?

Ck. Ini salah.

Ia membelai pipiku. "Saranghaeyo."

Deg…

Ap-apa tadi dia bilang…? Kedua obsidianku melotot.

Tuhan… apa aku benar-benar tengah bermimpi…? Kalau iya, tolong jangan bangunkan aku… aku… tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika ini adalah kenyataan…

It's a lie.

Jika ini adalah kenyataan, artinya ia memang mempermainkanku.

Dan aku sudah lelah dipermainkan. Ini semua… sudah cukup.

Mataku mulai memanas. Obsidianku masih menatap bongkahan caramelnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Sakit… rasanya sakit, Kyu. Kau masih bisa mengatakan itu setelah mencium orang lain di depanku…?

Appoyo…

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahiku. Lama… seakan berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaannya kepadaku. Aku memejamkan mata. Merasakan semua tumpahan perasaannya dalam kecupannya ini.

Tidak ada nafsu. Bibirnya juga terasa lembut di kulit dahiku.

Tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sesak…?

Ia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Ini nyata." Suaranya terdengar lembut di telingaku.

Sialan.

Aku membuka kedua obsidianku dengan perlahan. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang sombong, Choi Kyuhyun yang seenaknya, Choi Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan, Choi Kyuhyun yang gengsian, Choi Kyuhyun yang narsis, Choi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu… kini tengah menatapku lekat dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut… yang tidak pernah ia berikan selama ini…

Aku menatap caramelnya kosong.

… Tolong jangan bilang ia mau mempermainkanku lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu berkata lemah, "Hentikan…"

Ia menatapku bingung. "Mwo…?"

"Hentikan. Berhentilah mempermainkanku, aku ini… bukan mainanmu, Kyu." Ujarku pelan. "Aku mungkin miskin. Tapi aku juga punya harga diri. Aku juga… punya perasaan! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menyakitiku, Kyu… aku sakit… sakit sekali…" aku menatapnya sedih.

Ia tampak shock dengan kata-kataku. Aku mendorong pelan tubuhnya menjauhiku, lalu melangkah hendak keluar kamar. Tapi suaranya menghentikanku,

"Saranghaeyo…" aku tertunduk. "… Jeongmal saranghaeyo…"

"… Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Jessica, dan…" aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam. "Gomawo karena kau telah membangunkan aku dari mimpiku, dan mulai saat ini aku mulai membenci mimpi-mimpiku…!"

Tap tap

BLAM

Dan aku meninggalkannya, tanpa mau melihat wajahnya.

Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit. Dan justru akan bertambah sakit jika melihat wajahnya sekarang…

'Mianhae, Kyu…'

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

Masih di rumah itu. Bedanya, kini salah satu tokoh utama tengah berusaha memasak. Ia kelaparan. Dan tampaknya sangat tidak mungkin ia meminta makanan dari sang empu rumah. Gengsi.

Dan ia lupa sesuatu. Ia memang memasak makanannya sendiri. Tapi itu dilakukannya di dapur si empu rumah. Sama saja rupanya.

"…" Yesung –nama tokoh utama yang babbo itu, hanya membisu tatkala ia memotong-motong cokelat. Ia berencana ingin membuat sup cokelat dengan tambahan sayur-sayuran hijau. Ohoho, aku tidak akan mau mencicipinya.

Tampaknya tadi si Kyuhyun sempat berbelanja saat Yesung sedang asyik-asyik tidur.

Tuk tuk tuk

'Kyu…' kenapa nama itu tidak mau hilang dari benaknya…? '… Kyu…'

Sungguh… Yesung merindukannya… sangat merindukannya. Dan kenapa saat ia bisa mengatakan 'Nado saranghaeyo', mulutnya seakan terkunci…?

'Kyuhyun akan menikah…' obsidiannya menatap kosong ke arah pisau yang masih sibuk memotong-motong cokelat batangan. '… Dan aku tidak boleh mengganggunya...'

DUAARR

Oven yang terletak beberapa meter di sampingnya meledak. Asap tebal mengepul hebat dari dalamnya disertai bau tidak sedap. Tapi Yesung seakan tuli. Matanya tetap terpaku ke pisau hingga-

Srak

Tesss…

Yesung menatap kosong jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Otaknya masih loading.

"… AHHH!" tampaknya loadingnya sudah selesai. Dengan babbonya, ia malah mengiris jarinya sendiri. Lihatlah, kini darah segar bercucuran dengan indahnya di jari mungilnya. (Author: AWWW, sini, sini. Biar Ucchan emut! #Digampar readerdeul)

BRAK!

"PABBO?!" Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah merenung di kamarnya, kaget mendengar teriakan penuh semangat Yesung. Ia lalu langsung berlari secepat kilat ke dapur. Hebat juga telinganya…

Aneh? Kenapa saat oven meledak tadi ia tidak ngeh…?(Readerdeul: JANGAN BANYAK BACOT!)

Ia lalu menghampiri Yesung, Kyuhyun kaget melihat jari Yesung yang masih aktif mengeluarkan darah segar. "APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya panik.

Yesung terhentak. "Um, bukan urusanm-"

"Tentu saja urusanku." Kyuhyun menatap tajam obsidian Yesung. Yesung terpaku. Kenapa wajahnya memanas sih? Aiiish…

Hup

"GYAAAAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan, haah!? Turunkan akuu! Turunkaaan!" bentak Yesung murka dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sebagai seorang namja, Yesung merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak! Ia berontak sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun secara membabi buta. "AKU BUKAN YEOJA! TURUNKAAA-"

"Jangan banyak gerak. Nanti darahnya tambah banyak, dan kau akan mati." Yesung langsung diam dengan wajah memucat mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun.

Mungkin… lebih penting nyawa daripada harga diri… yah… untuk sekarang.

Drap drap

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya dengan masih menggendong Yesung tanpa memperdulikan oven mahalnya yang kini tinggal sejarah. Terlihat sekali dari wajah tampannya, bahwa kini ia sedang luar biasa panik.

Yesung? Terdiam sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

:

:

Yesung hanya menunduk saat Kyuhyun mengobati lukanya. Jemari Kyuhyun terasa hangat saat menyentuh jari-jarinya yang tengah terluka. Semburat merah samar terpampang di kedua pipi chubby Yesung. Sayang sekali sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari pemandangan indah di hadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah selesai membalut tangan Yesung. Ia menatap Yesung dengan masih menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Hah?"

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal yang melukaimu lagi." Sorot mata Kyuhyun menyendu.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. "… Waeyo…?" suara Yesung sedikit bergetar. "Kenapa kau seperti ini…?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari Yesung erat, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap pipi chubby Yesung. "Aku peduli padamu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Deg

Dan tetes demi tetes mulai berjatuhan.

Seorang Kim Yesung menangis lagi. Tetap dengan satu alasan yang selalu sama.

Seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

:

"Buka mulutmu, pabbo." perintah Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan garpu mie mendekati mulut Yesung yang masih tertutup. Kini ia menyuapi Yesung, karena tangan kanan Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan. Salahkan kepanikan Kyuhyun yang membuat namja jenius itu membalut hampir seluruh bagian tangan Yesung setebal-tebalnya dengan perban.

Sesungguhnya, Yesung bersikukuh akan makan sendiri menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tapi itu gagal karena ia malah tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah mie yang masih panas di celana Kyuhyun. Oh yeah. Right in the center, baby~!#PLAK

Jadi, si Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk menyuapi Yesung tanpa sepertujuan Yesung.

GRUUUUUUKKK

Yesung hanya diam sambil menatap mie itu dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu. Sungguh. Ia kelaparaaaan! Apalagi ia habis menangis! Tentu saja tenaganya semakin terkuras! Tapi, tapi… gengsiii~…

"Pabbo…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. "Buka mulutmu. Atau kau akan mengetahui hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin kau ketahui."

Yesung diam dengan masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Si Kyuhyun mau mengancamnya, eoh? Hahaha, Yesung bukan anak umur 5 tahun! Si Mr. Seenaknya ini kira bisa memaksa Yesung makan hanya dengan it-

"Si Ddang chan masuk rumah sakit hewan." Kyuhyun memasang stoic facenya.

Yesung menatapnya dengan mata melotot. Ddangie aegyanya, masuk rumah sakit…? Yesung mengorek telinganya sedikit. "Um, apa tadi kau bilang…?" tanyanya dengan senyum babbo.

"Ddang chan-mu itu masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan." Kyuhyun memasang senyum mautnya. "Dan sekarang dia sedang sekarat~." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada penuh cinta.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun horror.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya jika tidak punya tenaga. Buka mulutmu!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan senyum kemenangan.

Yesung mendelik. 'Dasar Eviiil!' dalam hati, ia gigit jari. Gengsi sih, gengsi! Tapi ini, aegyanya dalam bahaya! Sebagai appa yang baik, ia harus ada di samping aegyanya di saat-saat terakhir sang aegya.#PLAK! Lagipula…

GRUYUUUUUUKK…

Ia lapar…

Akhirnya Yesung mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum malaikat, lalu mulai menyuapi Yesung dengan hati-hati.

Semuanya berlalu… hanya dengan Yesung yang menunduk sambil mengunyah, dan Kyuhyun yang menyuapi sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang… sukar di artikan.

:

:

Yesung menelan suapan terakhir Kyuhyun. Ia tetap menunduk dengan pipi menggembung, sementara Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan miris. Masalahnya sejak tadi ia sudah mencoba mengajak Yesung bicara, tapi? Namja manis ini sama sekali tidak bersuara. Ngambek mungkin. Benar-benar cara marah khas yeoja…

Kyuhyun meletakan mie cup yang telah kosong itu di atas meja, lalu menatap Yesung –yang masih menunduk. "Sudah kenyang?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Tapi bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Perlahan ia mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding kamarnya. "… Jam 8 malam…" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

Kyuhyun bersmirk ria. "Kau sudah tertidur cukup lama yah." Yesung bergidik. Semakin lama… Kyuhyun semakin tidak nyambung…

Syerem.

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat ekspresi takut Yesung. "Sudahlah. Sini." Ia lalu menarik tangan Yesung dengan lembut.

Dan lagi-lagi, Yesung tidak bisa melawan. Yang ada, hanya hatinya yang terus berdebar-debar…

* * *

-Animal Hospital…

Crip crip…

Burung-burung kecil yang tengah patroli malam, berkicau dengan damai.

Mari kita lihat sesosok namja yang tampak akan terkena tekanan darah tinggi sesaat lagi…#PLAK!

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Annyeong, Yesung imnida. Ah, dan kau tanya aku sedang apa sekarang? Kini kedua obsidianku tengah menatap shock aegya satu-satunya yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit yang pekat akan bau obat. Wajahnya pucat dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Belum lagi berbagai jarum infus yang memperparah keadaannya.

OMMONA.

Dalam sudut pandang seorang appa yang baik(?), kuakui ini adalah pemandangan TERBURUK dalam seumur hidupku.

Aku menoleh ke arah namja evil kurang ajar yang membawaku kemari dan mungkin juga dalang di balik peracunan aegyaku. Choi Kyuhyun.

Aku memberinya tatapan penuh intimidasi yang seakan mengatakan, 'APA. YANG. TERJADI. PADANYA. HMMMM…?'

Ia memberiku evil smirk menyebalkannya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya. Ia keracunan makanan." Jawabnya santai.

KURANG AJAR!

"Kau memang *PIIIIIP*! Dasar *PIIIIIIIP*! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada aegyaku! Dasar kau *PIIIIIIPPPP*!" okay. Mulutku yang sedari tadi sudah bersabar, kini sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi! EMOSIIIII!

Kyuhyun hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tampaknya ia salah makan tadi! "Akhirnya kau mau bicara juga~!" Aku refleks menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Cih. Dasar namja evil menyebalkan! Aku membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak surai hitam emoku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku melotot kesal. "Berhenti mengacak rambutku!" protesku kesal sambil berusaha menepis tangan nakalnya.

Ia hanya memasang seringai evilnya. "Tidak mau." Dan tangannya tetap seperti itu. Menari-nari dengan indahnya di atas kepalaku yang mau MELEDAK!

Aku memilih untuk bersabar. Kalau kuladeni, dia bisa menjadi-jadi! Ya, lebih baik diam sejenak, lalu saat ia lengah, baru dehhh~… itu baru namanya mengalah untuk kemenangan! Muahahahha!(?) "…"

Kyuhyun berhenti mengacak rambutku. "Sudah menyerah?" tanyanya kurang ajar dengan alis bertaut.

MENYEBALKAAAN! Aku ingiiiin sekali berteriak di wajah evilnya itu ya, 'AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK AKAN MENYERAAAAHHH! APALAGI DENGAN NAMJA EVIL MENYEBALKAN BERMUKA DUA SEPERTIMUUUUUUU!' tapi mengingat ia akan bahagia jika aku bersuara, maka aku lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

Lihat saja. Kalau ada kesempatan nanti, akan kugigit dia! (Readerdeul: 0.0")

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Aku tidak peduli. Obsidianku semakin lama, semakin berkaca-kaca saat melihat sosok aegyaku yang malang. Dia tampak jauh lebih kurus di banding saat terakhir aku melihatnya…

Dulu dia sangat chubby seperti appanya ini, kau tahu…

Dulu ia juga sama manisnya denganku… ahh, tidaak… ia jaauuuuuh lebih manis! Seperti gulali menurutku… aku ingin sekali masuk ke sana dan mencubit pipinya, seandainya tidak ada tanda 'Dilarang masuk'…

Hiks.

"Hei, Yesung. Mau kuajak ke suatu tempat?" aku tersadar kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tengah bersedekap sambil menatapku dengan smirk andalannya.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Obsidianku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini…

Ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku. "Kajja." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, ia sudah dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku! Benar-benar Mr. Seenaknya!

… Tapi kenapa wajahku memanas…?

Shit. Kau sudah gila, Kim Yesung. Kau tidak mungkin berdebar-debar hanya karena disentuh calon suami orang lain!

… Shit.

* * *

-Seoul's Forest…(Reader: Apaan nih?!)

Brrmmmm~~

Annyeong lagi. Kau sudah tahu namaku, bukan? Kini kedua obsidianku tengah menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan bosan. Mau apa namja evil ini membawaku ke tengah hutan malam-malam begini? Mau memperkosaku? Kalau iya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar wajah menyebalkannya itu!

Ia terus-terusan berceloteh tanpa peduli aku mendengarkan atau tidak. Kini yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana nasib aegyaku nanti! Jangan-jangan nanti ia akan menggentayangiku!

Oke. Kupikir berkali-kalipun tetap menyeramkan… digentayangi kura-kura seumur hidupmu…? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan…? Apalagi sama aegyamu sendiri…T.T

Ciiittt

Mobilpun berhenti di tengah hutan yang gelap. Kadar rasa curigaku makin bertambah.

"Pabbo." Aku meliriknya sedikit. Ia tengah menatapku dalam. Aku langsung getar-getir di tatap begitu.

Tangannya bergerak hendak menyentuhku. Dengan panik, aku langsung menepis tangannya kasar. "JANGAN MENDEKAAT!" seruku kasar.

Ia terlihat terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Ayo turun." Ia lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak dari dalam mobil.

Heh…?

"Apa yang kau tunggu, pabbo? Cepat turun!"

Entah kenapa, aku kini merasa bersalah… mungkin aku terlalu keras padanya. Belum tentu ia bermaksud buruk padaku 'kan?

… Atau…?

Pokoknya aku lebih baik turun dari mobil dulu. Hitung-hitung buat menghiburnya.

Obsidianku menatap sekeliling.

… Gelap… dingin pula… mana aku hanya memakai selembar kaos tipis dan celana pendek selutut lagi… si Kyuhyun tidak bilang kalau akan mengajakku ke hutan…

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar karena udara yang memang sedang luar biasa dingin. Obsidianku menangkap sosoknya yang tengah berjalan menjauh.

Dengan panik, aku berusaha mengikutinya. Tapi jalanannya sangat jelek! Beberapa kali, aku nyaris tersandung. Aku semakin takut saat melihat sosoknya yang mulai menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

"K-KYUU!" pekikku panik. Sungguh, aku takut! Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat di hutan yang sama sekali tidak kukenal ini?! Bisa-bisa fajar esok aku tinggal nama!

Tidak ada jawaban! Kini sosoknya sudah benar-benar hilang. Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku yang gemetaran. Dan… aku mulai menangis ketakutan.

"K-Kyu… hiks, Kyu…! Kyu-"

Grep

Sebuah tangan mencengkram lenganku. Aku terbelalak saat mengetahui pemilik tangan tersebut. Kyuhyun?! Caramelnya langsung menusuk obsidianku.

Deg deg

Sialan! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini sih?! Yaaa! Karena wajahnya terlalu dekat! Apaan siiiih?! Yaaa, seperti iniiii!(?) Hatiku mulai berperang. Kedua belah pihak saling melempar opini-opini tidak penting.

Ia menarik tanganku pelan untuk berdiri. Aku tetap menatap caramelnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ia mendengus sedikit. "Dasar pabbo." Ejeknya.

TWITCH

DASAR EVIL SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Kini kedua belah pihak tersebut kompak.

Namja evil menyebalkan ini lalu mulai berjalan sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Tap tap tap

… Hangat.

:

:

Tap tap tap

Kami masih tetaaaap berjalan… ia tetap membisu. Begitu juga denganku. Kami berdua sama-sama pendiam ya.(?) Atau lebih tepatnya tidak punya bahan pembicaraan. Toh, aku juga malas membuka percakapan.

Tiba-tiba ia melepas genggaman tangannya, dan melompat ke atas dataran yang lebih tinggi. Ia menoleh. "Ppali."

Aku menatap tinggi dataran itu dengan horor. Mungkin bagi orang tinggi seperti namja seenaknya ini, masalah gampang! Tapi bagiku yang notabenenya uhuk, sedikit, uhuk, pendek, uhuk, ini tentu saja susah…

"Wae?" aku menatapnya memelas. "Kau tidak bisa naik sendiri?" terdengar nada mengejek di suaranya. Dan kedua telinga tajamku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas! Sangat jelas!

KURANG AJAR!

"AKU BISA!" pekikku murka. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan namja evil ini!

Akupun memutuskan untuk memasang kuda-kuda hendak melompat. Enak saja Mr. Seenaknya ini kira aku tidak bisa! Akan kutunjukkan! Aku telah memperhitungkan seberapa jauh aku harus melompat! Aku mengambil ancang-ancang, dan…

Drap drap drap

"H-hei! Chakkam-"

HUP

BAK

BRUGGGGHH…

"Aish!"

Oke…? Mungkin aku salah perhitungan sedikit tadi…

Dengan sialnya, aku malah menabrak Kyuhyun! Kini kami berdua jatuh dengan posisi aku menindihnya!

Ini sama sekali tidak baik.

TIDAK BAIIIK! Wajahnya terlalu dekat! Lihat saja caramelnya yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari obsidianku.

PESSS~

Wajahku memerah dengan sempurna. Saat itu juga aku bersyukur Tuhan menciptakan malam.

"Pabbo." Panggilnya pelan dengan masih tertindih tubuhku. Tercium bau mint yang kuat darinya… apa dia baru makan permen tadi…?

Aku semakin gugup saat merasakan napas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. "N-ne…?" gagapku dengan wajah yang semakin memanas.

"Kau berat."

JDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

:

:

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun tetap menggenggam tanganku menyusuri semak belukar tanpa mempedulikan wajahku yang sudah kutekuk setekuk-tekuknya.(?)

Dasar namja kurang ajar! Aku ini ringan tahu! Beratku hanya 39 kg! walau terakhir aku memeriksa berat badanku saat aku berumur 14 tahun! Tapi pasti hanya berubah sedikit!

Dan… tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Bahkan setelah aku bangkit dari acara tindih-tindihan, tidak ada komentar lain lagi dari bibir kurang ajarnya.

Semakin lama, aku semakin meragukan niat baiknya! Jangan-jangan ia membawaku kemari untuk membunuhku?! Ahhaha! Lucu sekali!

"Pabbo. Jangan lelet begitu."

GEK

Grrrrrr~… Ddangie… lama-lama appamu yang super manis ini akan berubah profesi jadi seorang pembunuh haus darah dadakan… (Readerdeul: Oow…0.0")

Tap tap

Brugh

Aku menabrak punggungnya karena ia berhenti tiba-tiba. "Auuh… kenapa kau berhen-" obsidianku terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di hadapan kami.

Sebuah… sungai indah yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang dan di selimuti binar bulan…

Cahaya bulan yang terang seakan menembus perairan sungai yang membelah tempat kami berpijak dengan daratan seberang(?). Bunga-bunga berwarna-warni tampak berkilau terang karena disinari oleh… sekelompok kunang-kunang!

Obsidianku menatap takjub dengan mulut menganga. "… Indah sekali…" aku melompat kegirangan. Mian kalau sedikit norak. Masalahnya, terakhir kali aku melihat kunang-kunang itu pada saat aku berumur 3 tahun. Dan kau hitung saja sendiri berapa tahun aku tidak melihat kunang-kunang!

"Kau suka?" aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia balas tersenyum lembut.

"Suka sekal-" aku segera menutup mulutku dan menunduk dengan wajah pucat.

"… Kenapa kau menunduk, Sungie…?" aku dapat mendengar nada yang sangat terluka di dalam suaranya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "… Nanti kau tidak bisa melihat mereka."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan menatap sekelompok kunang-kunang yang tengah bermain dengan aktifnya. Obsidianku menatap mereka kosong. Tanpa senyum yang biasanya tertera manis di bibir cherryku.

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

Kyuhyun menatapnya. Tampak sekali jika Kyuhyun terluka. Raut wajahnya sangat menyedihkan, dan dapat membuat siapapun ikut-ikutan merasakan lukanya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi seorang Choi Kyuhyun bisa begini terluka hanya karena seorang… sesosok Kim Yesung…

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yesung yang masih tidak bergerak. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Tubuh mungil Yesung sedikit gemetar. Ia langsung menepuk dahinya. Babbo sekali dia! Mengajak Yesung keluar tanpa memberinya jaket atau penghangat apapun! Malam-malam di hutan begini pasti dingin! Ia tidak menyadarinya karena hanya ia sendiri yang memakai jaket.#GUBRAK

Kyuhyun segera melepas jaketnya. Yesung masih tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Kyuhyun hingga-

"Pakailah." Seusai berkata begitu, Kyuhyun menyelimuti pundak Yesung dengan jaketnya yang cukup tebal. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Yesung yang menatapnya dengan obsidian yang membulat.

Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa lama. Dan semakin lama pula, kedua manik mata mereka semakin terhanyut akan keindahan manik masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung dengan perlahan. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Perlahan, dan bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir cherry Yesung yang kissable.

Hanya mengecup. Tanpa melumat atau apapun juga. Hanya ingin memberitahu Yesung… semua rasa yang sangat ingin diucapkannya.

Semuanya… rasa yang dimiliki seorang Choi Kyuhyun, hanya untuk Kim Yesung…

Tes tes

Tapi sepertinya rasa itu sama sekali tidak tersampaikan kepada namja manis itu.

* * *

…

Jika bisa melihatmu bahagia…

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

… Meski itu artinya aku harus melihatmu bersama orang lain.

Tapi berjanjilah sesuatu padaku.

Kau akan bahagia.

…

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House…

Dan kembali di rumah ini… berbagai macam cerita penuh rasa terlukiskan dengan cat yang ambigu. Rumah bercat merah muda dengan sedikit tambahan hitam di sisi-sisinya, yang merupakan satu-satunya saksi bisu akan kisah cinta ini.

Kisah cinta yang tidak akan pernah mungkin kita ketahui bagaimana endingnya…#digampar readerdeul.

Tampak sesosok namja tampan yang kini tengah berwajah khawatir. Caramelnya tengah menatap khawatir sesosok namja lain yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur king sizenya. Tubuh namja lain itu sedikit menggigil. Masuk angin sepertinya.

Namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu kini tengah sibuk merutuki diri sendiri. 'Dasar babbo! Kenapa aku malah mengajaknya keluar di malam yang dingin begini?! Tanpa memberinya penghangat apapun pula!' ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara namja lain yang bernama Yesung masih tetap menggigil.

"…" Kyuhyun membelai pipi chubby Yesung dengan wajah cemas. Panas… tubuh Yesung kini benar-benar panas. Dan seorang jenius seperti Choi Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus ngapain! Jenius sekali bukan? Atau kita harus memberi gelar kehormatan lain lagi padanya nanti!

"A-aku harus apa sekarang…?" paniknya dengan babbo.

TING TOOONG

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Tamu? Caramelnya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung dengan indahnya di dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam setengah 1…

TIING TOOONGGG

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu saja. Siapa tahu penting!

"Pabbo…" ia menatap Yesung. "Saranghaeyo." Gumamnya.

Ia lalu mengecup pipi chubby Yesung dengan lembut –tidak mau membangunkan sang empu pipi, lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Cklek…

"…?"

"… Kyu…?"

:

:

TING TONG TING TONG TI-

KRIET

-TOOONGGG~…

"Berisik!" Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah tidak senang saat melihat tampang tamunya. "Mau apa kau kemari malam-malam begini…?" tanyanya sambil bersandar di ambang pintu rumahnya dengan angkuh.

"Hei. Aku datang mengunjungimu." Tamu itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tidak berdosa. "Aku baru saja selesai reuni. Karena dekat dengan rumahmu, aku bertamu kemari! Oh ya, aku dapat alamat rumahmu dari appa." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bisakah kau jujur? Kau kemari untuk melihat Yesung, bukan…?"

Tamu itu tertawa kecil. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu. Sekarang, mana Sungie?" tanyanya polos.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, sang tamu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sungie-"

Kyuhyun menghadang pintu saat sang tamu dengan lancangnya berniat menerobos masuk. "Pulang sana."

Si tamu mendelik tidak senang. "Aku ini tamu, Kyu."

"Tamu TIDAK diundang." Balas Kyuhyun pedas.

Si tamu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kelihatan sekali childishnya… "Mau masuk!" rengeknya.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kau umur berapa sih, masih ngerengek-rengek begitu!" sindirnya.

Tapi si tamu tidak peduli. "Mau masuuuuk!"

"Aniyo!"

"Mau masuk!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Bisa masuk!" si tamu maksa.

"Tidak bisa masuk!"

"Harus masuk!"

"Tidak harus masuk!" sekarang si Kyuhyun yang maksa.

"Mesti masuk!"

"Tidak mesti mas-"

"… Hyung…?" sebuah suara serak memotong pertengkaran anak-anak mereka. Sontak kedua namja itu menoleh.

Dan sang tamu langsung terkejut saat melihat pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah Yesung! "S-Sungie?! Gwenchanayo?!" pekiknya panik saat melihat keadaan Yesung yang sangat… menyedihkan.

Rambut acak-acakan, baju piyama merah yang tidak terkancing rapi, tidak lupa wajah pucat dengan kompres instan di dahinya. Itu juga letaknya sedikit miring.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan aneh, sementara Yesung menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu dengan pandangan kabur. Kepalanya memusing.

"… H-hyu…ng…"

BRUK

"S-SUNGIE?!"

"Waaa! PABBO! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

:

:

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, HAH?!" bentak Erik –sang tamu tidak diundang, kepada Kyuhyun. Ia kini sibuk mengompres dahi Yesung yang tengah tertidur dengan cukup tenang. Panasnya sudah jauh lebih berkurang dibanding tadi.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "A-aku…"

"DIA BISA MATI, TAHU!" bentakan Erik langsung membuat Kyuhyun membeku.

… Sungguh… ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud…

'… Ini memang salahku…'

Erik tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Ia masih sibuk mengurus Yesung.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Yesung yang berangsur-angsur membaik.

Tiba-tiba bibir cherry Yesung bergerak. "… Hyung…?" tapi matanya masih terpejam rapat.

Erik terkejut. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung merasa kecewa karena bukan dia yang dipanggil Yesung.

"A-ada apa Yesungie?!" Erik panik. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya menatap dua namja di depannya dengan raut wajah kosong.

"Hiks… hyung…" air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Yesung. Tampaknya ia bermimpi buruk.

Erik langsung mendekap Yesung dengan erat. "Uljimma, Yesungie… uljimma…"

Deg

Kyuhyun menatap mereka berdua dengan miris. Bukankah ini sangat tragis…? Ketika ia mengetahui fakta di mana Yesung sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya…?

Bukankah ini sudah tidak ada artinya lagi…?

"Hiks… hyung…"

Tap tap

Kyuhyun beranjak keluar kamar diam-diam.

"Saranghaeyo… jeongmal saranghaeyo…" bisik Erik berkali-kali sambil mempererat pelukannya.

… Dan saat itupula… hati Kyuhyun hancur… hancur berkeping-keping…

Krieet…

Blam

"Hiks… hyung… hyung…!" tangis Yesung semakin menjadi.

…

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit ruang tamu. Matanya perlahan berubah sayu.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Dia mencintai orang lain. Bukan aku. Apa aku masih bisa memerangkapnya dalam penjara keegosianku…?

… Kapan aku bisa belajar untuk membiarkannya bahagia…?

Pernahkah sekali saja… aku melihatnya bahagia…?

"Ck." Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Dia memang bahagia. Tapi tidak saat sedang bersama denganku. Jika bersamaku, yang kulihat hanya wajah penuh luka.

"…" aku menghela napas dengan berat. Apa ini keputusan yang salah…? Tetap bersikukuh memaksakan cintanya…? Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita, Choi Kyuhyun. Bisakah kau menekan keegoisanmu itu…? Sedikit saja untuk Yesung?

Aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya terluka ataupun tersakiti hanya karena ulahku. Jadi biarlah.

Aku tersenyum miris. Biarlah dia bahagia. Walau bersama orang lain.

Biarkan dia bahagia…

Walau hanya untuk sekali saja seumur hidupmu…

Biarkan dia bahagia…

…

'… Apa itu memang benar-benar keinginanmu, Kyu…?'

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House…

Krieeettt

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Aku mendapatkannya. Sesosok tubuh yang masih berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Sosok indah bernama Kim Yesung…

Erik hyung sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ada urusan katanya. Hmph. Seenaknya saja.

Aku mendekati tubuhnya yang tampak masih memucat. Kuraba dahinya. Panasnya sudah lumayan turun… mendinganlah, di banding tadi. Aku terdiam sambil menatap kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Menyembunyikan sepasang obsidian indah yang sangat kurindukan…

Sepasang obsidian indah yang telah pudar cahayanya…

Bisakah aku melihatnya lagi…? Cahaya yang selalu kurindukan…

Jemariku menyentuh surai hitamnya. Sangat lembut… tetap sama seperti yang saat pertama bertemu dengannya… kemudian jemariku beralih menuju keningnya. Aku tersenyum. Kuusap lembut kening tebalnya yang justru memperindah wajahnya… lalu sasaranku berikutnya adalah kedua kelopak matanya. Mata indah yang akan membuatku terhanyut dalam bulan sabit ketika pemiliknya tersenyum. Kemudian jariku turun menuju hidung bangirnya. Tidak ada lecet sedikitpun… aku kemudian meraba pipinya. Pipi chubbynya… tapi tidak se-chubby dulu… kini… pipi ini sudah jadi lebih tirus… juga pipi ini… pipi yang dulunya memerah saat sang pemilik sedang tersipu, kini menjadi sepucat ini karena ulahku… dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Terakhir… bibir cherrynya. Sebuah candu bagiku. Candu untuk melihat senyumnya… candu untuk mendengar tawanya… bahkan candu untuk mendapatkan kritikan pedasnya. Tapi kini bibir itu seakan bisu. Sudah tidak seaktif dulu… aku bahkan sudah menodainya… mencuri first kissnya…

… Dia terlalu sempurna. Terlalu sempurna. Bahkan untukku…

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku memutari tempat tidurku, dan berbaring di samping tubuh Yesung. Aku menatap wajahnya. Napasnya keluar masuk teratur. Kubelai pipinya sedikit.

Seandainya… aku tidak membentaknya malam itu…

Seandainya… aku tidak memaksanya untuk menjadi namjachinguku…

Seandainya… aku bisa menekan rasa egoisku ini…

Seandainya… ia tidak datang ke rumahku saat itu…

Apa aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum…?

"Pabbo…" panggilku pelan.

Tidak ada respon. Wajahnya yang tengah menghadap lurus ke langit-langit kamar itu sama sekali tidak merespon.

Aku tersenyum. "Mianhae."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Tercium bau vanilla yang sangat memabukanku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Chu

Kukecup pelan bibir cherrynya yang tampak sedikit pucat. Lalu dahi hangatnya sedikit lebih lama. Perlahan, aku mulai memeluknya dengan erat. Berusaha menyalurkan semua kehangatan yang bisa kusalurkan.

"… Saranghaeyo."

Seluruh cintaku.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: OFF

* * *

Sepasang obsidian menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Mengabaikan sosok di sampingnya yang tampak sudah terlelap.

'Apakah… dengan mencintai Erik hyung, aku bisa bahagia…?' obsidian itu menerawang. Ia ragu… tapi…

Tiba-tiba sosok namja tampan di sampingnya mempererat pelukannya. Ia melirik namja tampan itu. Si namja tampan tampak masih tertidur pulas…

"…" ia menatap kedua sarang caramel yang tertutup rapat itu. Perlahan, tangannya terulur mendekati wajah namja tampan itu.

… Hanya dengan perlahan. Ia menyentuh wajah namja tampan itu. Dahinya… kelopak matanya… hidungnya… pipinya… philtrumnya… bibirnya… semua yang ada di wajah namja tampan itu. Bukankah namja tampan itu sangat sempurna…? Apakah ia pantas mendapatkan semua kesempurnaan ini…?

"…" ia menutup perlahan sarang obsidiannya sambil menjauhkan tangannya. Ia menyamankan diri sendiri dalam pelukan sang namja tampan.

'… Hangat…'

…

Dan kedua namja itu tetap seperti itu. Tertidur dengan saling menyalurkan kehangatan. Tanpa menyadari, ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

Pemilik salah satu pasang mata itu tersenyum. 'Kau sudah berjuang, Kyu… kau sudah berjuang…!'

Sementara pemilik mata yang lain hanya bersedekap. 'Hei, kau yakin ini yang terbaik?'

Pemilik mata yang tengah tersenyum itu mengangguk pelan. 'Tentu saja. …Ini semua… demi kebaikannya dan Yesung.'

'Yahh…' sosok yang bersedekap hanya menghela napas. Maniknya menatap sudut mata Yesung yang mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening. 'Aku tidak setuju denganmu, malaikat mesum.'

:

Saat ia menyentuhku, aku merasa dingin.

Tapi kenapa saat kau menyentuhku, aku merasa hangat…?

Saat itu juga aku berpikir…

Kenapa harus kau…?

:

:

Paginya…

Perlahan, Yesung membuka kedua sarang obsdiannya. Mengerjap-erjap sedikit, lalu mulai duduk dari tidurnya. Obsidiannya menyebar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa…

'Apa Kyuhyun sudah pergi…?' batinnya heran.

Krieeet

Matanya refleks menatap pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun, Yesungie?" tanya sosok itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne… Changminsshi…" Yesung melemas saat tahu sosok yang membuka pintu bukanlah Kyuhyun. Hah…? Memangnya kenapa kau Kyuhyun?! Yesung menggeleng keras-keras.

Ia lalu memperhatikan penampilan Changmin. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu…?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Hanya ingin mencobaa~!"

Mari kita lihat. Kini our fashionable(?) Changminnie, tengah memakai baju butler berwarna merah menyala, lengkap dengan rambut klimis yang disisir rapi, kumis palsu, kacamata bulat berframe hijau, dilengkapi dengan sepatu badut berwarna kuning.

WOW.

"Hngg…" Yesung manggut-manggut. "Di mana… Kyuhyun…?" tanyanya pelan.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Kyuhyun sedang ada urusan katanya. Jadi tadi pagi dia meneleponku untuk menemanimu! Katanya kau sakit, bukan?" jelasnya gugup.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Oh…"

Sungguh. Changmin tidak suka.

Tidak suka saat ia harus membohongi Yesung.

Tapi ini semua ia lakukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Karena namja evil itu sendirilah yang memintanya…

'From: EvilKyu

Changmin ah. Tolong ke rumahku. Kau bisa urus Yesung? Aku harus… bertemu dengan Jessica. Aku akan menikahinya. Tolong jangan beritahu apapun pada Yesung. Aku minta maaf soal tempo hari.

… Terima kasih.'

Dan ini pertama kalinya, seorang Choi Kyuhyun meminta maaf kepada Max Changmin.

…

"Changminsshi…" panggil Yesung pelan.

"Ne, Yesungie?"

"… Apa Kyuhyun membenciku?"

"H-hah? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

"…"

"… Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Yesungie…?"

"… Dia bilang dia mencintaiku… tapi dia mencium orang lain, tepat di depan mataku…"

"…" Changmin menunduk.

"Kau ingat kemarin…? Dia mencium Jessica… dan dia masih bisa bilang aku rendahan…? Hahah…"

Changmin menatap kedua obsidian yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu.

"Aku lelah, Changminsshi…"

"Aku sudah terlalu lelah mencintainya…"

:

:

-SNSD Café…

Pagi yang sepi di cafe SNSD. Seohyun sang pemilik dan beberapa pegawainya bertopang dagu dengan lesu.

"Hahhh… bisnis benar-benar payah belakangan ini…" keluhnya dibalas anggukan beberapa pegawainya yang beraut wajah bosan.

TRIING~

I can tell you're looking at me, I know what you see, any closer and you feel the heat…

GG

TRIIINGG~

Seohyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia merogoh saku roknya. Matanya seketika terbelalak melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

CLICK

"Hello~," jawab Seohyun.

"…"

"Alright. Hei, when did you…"

"…"

"Fine. I'll wait…"

CLICK

"Nuguyo, Seohyunie?" tanya salah satu pegawainya yang bernama 'Sunny'.

Seohyun tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. "Kita akan kedatangan seorang teman lama, Sunny ah~."

* * *

"So, Mr. Kyuhyun. Do you have something to tell me about?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik sambil memainkan sendok parfaitnya. Senyum manis tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Namja yang dipanggil Mr. Kyuhyun itu meringis. "…"

"Mr. Kyuhyun?"

"I'll marry you." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Begitu juga dengan beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi keduanya.

"… Mr. Kyuhyun… are you sure about this…?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan, ia langsung lemas. "Yes."

Ia sudah mengatakannya…! Selangkah lagi… untuk bisa melihat Yesung bahagia. Yaitu dengan melupakannya. Walau terasa berat bagi Choi Kyuhyun… tapi ia harus melakukannya! Jika tidak, maka ia, Yesung, dan banyak lagi, akan terluka nantinya…

"It's great!" seru yeoja itu riang.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar. Ia membayangkan wajah Yesung saat kemarin di hutan kunang-kunang.(?)

… Semuanya… terasa begitu cepat untuk Kyuhyun… tinggal dua hari lagi, ia akan menikahi yeoja ini…

"Are you happy, Mr. Kyuhyun?" tanya Jessica antusias.

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan. 'Lagipula… Yesung tampak sangat tidak bahagia saat bersamaku…'

'Please don't make that face…'

Jessica menatap Kyuhyun sedih. Seakan tahu, hati Kyuhyun masih tetap tertuju pada sosok Yesung. Hanya Yesung. "Don't worry. I'll replace him for you. You will forget him soon. I promise." Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

Kyuhyun memaksakan diri tersenyum. Perlahan, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari jemari lentik Jessica.

"Yes. Thank you."

:

:

"Changminsshi…"

"Ne, Yesungie?" Changmin tersenyum.

"… Aku merindukan Ddang chan…"

GEK

…

We will never make it. That's what you said.

But… do you know that…

We can make a miracle…?

Just with all of our love…

Can make an impossible miracle those peoples say…

Become True…!

…

* * *

-Seoul's Hospital…

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya. Cahaya terangnya begitu hangat menusuk. Merambat masuk kaca jendela rumah sakit, termasuk pada jendela sebuah kamar rumah sakit.

Di sana, tampak seorang namja yang tengah menatap sayu namja lain yang tengah terbaring kaku. Namja lain itu kepalanya terbungkus perban, dengan tubuh penuh infus. Sementara dua yeoja menatap mereka dengan sedih.

"Eunhyuk ah… mianhae… mianhae…" namja tampan bernama Donghae itu menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk –nama namja yang tengah terbaring.

Sudah sejak semalam ia menanti Eunhyuk. Menanti sadarnya namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi sayangnya, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak pernah terbangun. Tidak pernah…

Bukankah ini seperti karma…?

Mengingat dulu Eunhyuk selalu berusaha membangunkan Donghae yang bandel. Ahhahaha, sepertinya Tuhan mau menghukum Donghae karena keegoisannya itu.

Salah seorang yeoja hanya menatap mereka dengan sedih. Jika ia lebih cepat memberitahu semua hal ini pada Eunhyuk, tentu tidak akan seperti ini jadinya… dan kini ia hanya bisa menyesalinya.

Donghae tetap pada posisinya. Menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin, masih dengan wajah penuh lukanya.

'Tuhan. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya, tolong beritahu aku… aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya! Meski… aku harus menggantikan posisinya kini. Tidak masalah.' Donghae tersenyum pedih.

'Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya bagiku. Aku… ingin melihat senyumnya lagi…'

Si yeoja menghela napas berat. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat keadaan Donghae kini. Sangat berantakan! Namja tampan itu belum menyentuh makanan atau minuman apapun dari tadi malam.

Benar-benar jauh dari imagenya sebagai seorang idol. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan para fansnya kalau melihat penampilan Donghae sekarang.

Akhirnya si yeoja memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Donghaesshi, makanlah dulu. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aniyo. Kau akan membawanya kabur lagi, Hyoyeonsshi…"

Yeoja yang ternyata Hyoyeon itu hanya menunduk. Ia memang telah menceritakan segala-galanya pada Donghae tadi, tapi sepertinya Donghae tetap tidak bisa menerima baik alasan Hyoyeon. Yang namja itu tahu, Hyoyeon sudah menyembunyikan Eunhyuk darinya selama ini. Dan ia tidak suka itu.

"M-mianhae…" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Hyoyeon yang tadinya sedang lembur, ditelepon Yuri. Dan tanpa izin pada sang ahjumma pemilik toko, ia langsung melesat pergi ke rumah sakit. Ini ceritanya panik loh ya. Ia tidak peduli meski nanti gajinya dipotong atau apa! Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Meminta maafpun tidak akan mengubah apapun…" balas Donghae dingin.

Yeoja di samping Hyoyeon hanya menatapnya sedih. Ia Yuri. Dan ia sudah dengar tentang 'hal' ini tadi. Awalnya ia kaget dengan perkataan Hyoyeon. Tapi… temannya itu sudah melakukan hal yang benar menurutnya.

Ia kemudian menatap Donghae. "… Kalau begitu, kami pergi sebentar ne, Donghaesshi." Yuri tersenyum. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Kajja, Hyohyo. Ada yang harus kita lakukan, bukan?" Yuri menggandeng lengan Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon hanya menurut.

Blam.

Sepeninggal Hyoyeon dan Yuri, Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku tahu. Aku terlalu kasar pada mereka." Ia tersenyum miris. "Tapi apa salahnya…? Aku emosi…"

Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Eunhyuk. Lembut… Donghae sangat suka menyentuhnya.

Kenapa…? Karena ini Eunhyuknya… Hyukkienya… dan ia sangat bodoh karena telah berkali-kali melukai malaikatnya ini…

Malaikat yang selalu menemaninya, tidak peduli akan perkataan ataupun perlakuan kasar darinya. Malaikatnya yang tegar.

"Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae pelan. Tidak ada respon. "… Hyukkie…?"

"…"

Mata Donghae menyayu. Hatinya merasa sakit… sangat sakit. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah…?" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kau menolongku…?"

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku mati saja?! Kau tidak mengingatku, bukan?!" suara Donghae meninggi. "Kenapa tidak biarkan aku mati?! K-kenapa kau…"

Tes tes…

* * *

-Donghae's Apartement…

Tampak Youngwoon tengah berbicara dengan sesosok yeoja cantik. Wajah yeoja itu tampak khawatir. Di sampingnya tampak namja yang tengah berwajah super dingin mengalahkan keaegyo-annya.

"A-apa Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja, Youngwoonsshi…?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Youngwoon menunduk. "Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu soal itu."

Yeoja itu menangis. "Hyukkie… hiks… Hyukkie…"

Youngwoon menatap yeoja itu tidak tega. Bagaimanapun juga, ini kesalahan anaknya. "Uljimma, Jung-"

TOK TOK TOK

Youngwoon mengerutkan alisnya. Nugu?

TOK TOK

Akhirnya Youngwoon memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu.

Krieeet…

Alisnya langsung bertaut melihat dua orang yeoja. Ia mengenal salah satunya.

"…! Kau…?!"

"Hyoyeon imnida. Mianhae, ahjussi. Boleh kami masuk?" tanya yeoja itu dengan tampang datar.

Youngwoon mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"

* * *

-Back to Seoul's Hospital…

"Jebal… irreona… irreona! Biarkan Hae melihat senyum Hyukkie lagi… jebal…"

* * *

DONGHAE POV: ON

* * *

Dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Menggenggam tangannya sambil terus berdoa. Apa yang bisa kulakukan, huh…? Aku merasa… kecewa pada diri sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal…?

Kini semuanya terlambat. Aku telah menorehkan luka yang terlalu dalam di hatinya.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengobatinya. Aku lemah. Sangat lemah. Bahkan ia jauh lebih kuat dariku. Jauh! Ia bahkan melindungiku… di saat aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindunginya…

"Aku… egois." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Kesal. Aku kesal pada diri sendiri. Kenapa harus begini…? Apakah aku akan kehilangan lagi…?

Andwae… aku… takut… aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi…

Tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kucintai untuk yang kedua kalinya…

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya…

… Apakah Tuhan itu ada…?

…

"Hyukkie… irreona…" bisikku tanpa mendapat respon darinya. "Jebal… jawab aku…"

Ia masih diam, dengan wajah pucat, bibir terkatup rapat, dan sepasang chocolate yang tetap bersembunyi.

… Aku takut.

:

:

…

…? Kenapa sekelilingku gelap sekali?

'Hae…? Gwenchanayo…?' tanya seseorang lembut. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Aku mengenal suara ini…

Hyuk… Jae…?

Ia tengah tersenyum padaku sambil menatapku yang berada di balik… jeruji besi…?!

Aku balas menatapnya yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang dengan pandangan tidak percaya. '… Hyukkie…?' panggilku pelan.

Ia tetap tersenyum manis. 'Ne, ini Hyukkie.'

Aku terbelalak. 'H-Hyukkie!' tanganku berusaha menggapainya. Tapi sial. Jeruji ini menghalangiku menyentuhnya. Lagipula, ia berdiri terlalu jauuuh! Dekatan dikit dong!

Tap tap

Ia berjalan mendekatiku seakan mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di jangkauanku. Senyum manis tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Dan aku menemukannya… menemukan chocolate yang telah lama sekali… tidak kutemukan sinarnya…

'Ada apa, Hae?' tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Aku tersenyum geli. Sungguh, bagaimanapun juga, aku merindukan wajah polosnya ini. Aku lalu bertanya dengan penuh semangat. 'Kau baik-baik saja, Hyukkie?!' aku mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Ia menutup matanya seakan mencoba merasakan elusanku. Ia tersenyum manis, tetap dengan mata tertutup. Wajahku memerah. Aku merasa seperti mengelus anak kucing…

Perlahan ia mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa… wajahnya sedikit memucat di banding tadi… apa hanya perasaanku saja ya…?

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar. 'Syukurlah! Ayo pulang! Kita pulang bersama!' ajakku.

'Ani.' Ia menepis tanganku pelan. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan sepasang chocolate indah yang menyendu.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. 'H-hah…?'

Ia tersenyum sambil menatapku. 'Hyukkie tidak bisa pulang dengan Hae.'

Aku tertawa. 'Jangan sembarangan! Banyak yang menunggumu, tahu! Ayo sini!' seruku lagi.

Ia menatapku sedih. Ck. Jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!

'Mianhae…' suaranya bergetar dengan air mata yang mulai meluncur turun dari kedua sarang chocolatenya. Ia lalu berbalik.

GREP

'Jangan pergi.' Ucapku sedih. 'Jangan pernah pergi…'

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Ia kini tersenyum lebar. Senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Aku mencengkram lengannya semakin kuat.

'Mianhae.' Ucapnya. 'Mianhae.'

'Berhenti meminta maaf!' desisku kesal tanpa melepas cengkramanku.

Ia menatapku dalam. Masih dengan senyum indahnya. 'Mianhae sudah membuat Hae membenci Hyukkie. Hyukkie… senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ha-'

'BABBO!' bentakku marah. Ia terkejut. 'Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu! Dan aku juga tidak akan bahagia jika kau pergi meninggalkanku! Berhenti berbicara seakan-akan kau akan mati!'

Ia menatapku tidak mengerti. Aku berusaha mengontrol emosiku yang meledak-ledak.

'Aku tidak membencimu.' Obsidianku menatapnya lembut. 'Aku menyayangimu.'

Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah, malaikatku ini mulai menangis.

:

:

'Hiks… hiks…'

'Hyukkie… uljimma…' ucapku sedih. Aku tetap tidak melepas cengkramanku. Takut ia akan pergi jika aku melepaskannya.

Ia terdiam dengan masih sesekali terisak. 'Jinjja…?'

Aku mengerutkan alisku. 'Hah?'

Ia menatapku dengan sayu. 'Apa Hae benar-benar menyayangiku…?'

Aku mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Maafkan semua sikap kasarku padamu. Aku sudah melukaimu. Tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya.'

'Berikan aku kesempatan… untuk mengobati lukau. Luka yang diperbuat olehku, maupun oleh orang lain. Aku janji. Aku akan mengobati semuanya.' Senyumku.

Ia tersenyum. '…' senyum yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

'Jadi, ayo pulang! Ada banyak yang ingin kulakukan untukmu!' ujarku lagi dengan penuh semangat.

Ia menunduk dengan masih tersenyum manis. 'Apa maksudmu, Hae…?'

'Hah?'

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menunjukan wajah datarnya yang pucat dengan bibir yang membiru. 'Hyukkie sudah di rumah.' Dan cahaya di chocolatenya hilang begitu saja…

Aku terbelalak. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba tanganku menembus lengannya. Seakan-akan aku hanya mencengkram angin. 'H-Hyukkie?!'

'Hyukkie senang.' Ia lalu berbalik. Aku makin panik. 'Hyukkie senang… Hae mau menerima Hyukkie…'

TRANGG

'LEE HYUKJAE!' teriakku ketika ia semakin menjauh.

Dan semakin ia melangkah, semakin hilang sosoknya dari pandanganku.

Seakan-akan sedang menunjukan, betapa aku telah melukainya.

Setiap detik dalam hidupnya…

Apakah semua sudah terlambat…?

'… Hyukkie memang sudah mati.' Aku menggeleng mendengar kata-katanya. 'Dan Hyukkie tidak mau membawa Hae bersama Hyukkie.'

'H-HYUKKIE! AISH!' aku masih berusaha menyingkirkan jeruji besi yang menghalangiku. Tapi sial! Jeruji menyebalkan ini sangat kuat! Berkalipun aku berusaha memukulnya, menendangnya, benda ini tetap berdiri kokoh!

Ia menoleh ke arahku lagi. Ia tersenyum. Bedanya kini ia tersenyum sambil menangis. Dan aku tidak suka melihatnya.

_"Gomawo, Hae…"_ perlahan ia mulai memudar.

'Hyu-Hyukkie?! Hyukkie!' aku berteriak sekuat yang kubisa. Walau kutahu, itu tidak akan menghentikannya.

_"Kau tahu Hae…? Ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum padaku… sejak Teukie umma meninggal…"_

'Hyu-'

_"Hyukkie sayang Hae. Hyukkie bahagia pernah berada di samping Hae."_

'…' …? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersuara?! '…!'

Ia tersenyum semakin manis. Dan di saat ia benar-benar akan menghilang, ia berseru dengan wajah bahagia.

_"Sarang… haeyo… Hae… Hyukkie… mencintaimu…"_

…

BRAK!

Aku tersentak kaget. Hah? Apa? Apa?!

Loh? Masih di kamar perawatan… sepertinya aku ketiduran tadi! Jadi yang tadi itu… mimpi…? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata…?

Drap drap

"HYUKJAE?!" aku seketika membeku melihat sesosok yeoja cantik di hadapanku. Ia tengah menatap Eunhyuk khawatir. Aku menatapnya bingung. Kenapa ia ada di sini?

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, LEE DONGHAE?!"

GLEK

Aku menoleh dengan wajah takut. SUNGMIN HYUNG?! Oke. Kurasa nyawaku hanya sampai di sini. Kakak sulungku itu mendekatiku dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, sementara sang ayahanda hanya mengintip ketakutan dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Great.

BUAK

"Ugh!" aku meringis saat kepalan tinjunya mencium pipiku. Gila! Makan apa dia sampai pukulannya bisa sesadis ini?! Mungkin aku harus belajar taekwondo nanti…

Ya. Nanti. KALAU AKU MASIH PUNYA NYAWA! HAHAHA!*Putus asa*

Ia menatapku –yang tengah terduduk dengan hidung yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tetap dengan pandangan ingin membunuh andalannya. Ia kemudian berjongkok di sampingku lalu menarik kerah kemejaku. "KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HM?!" nah. Keluar lagi suara berjuta oktafnya…

Aku hanya menunduk takut. Sudah pasrah. Memang ini kesalahanku, bukan? Mungkin aku pantas mendapatkan beberapa pukulan lagi…

Tangannya terangkat hendak meninjuku lagi, tapi-

"Hentikan, Sungminsshi…!" sebuah teriakan penuh keperihan terdengar dari bibir yeoja yang selama bertahun-tahun ini kubenci.

Dan aku menyesalinya saat kutahu semua kebenarannya.

Sungmin hyung menghentikan aksinya, lalu menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan memelas.

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh memukul saengmu sendiri, Sungminsshi…" ia tersenyum tipis. Perlahan, ia memutari ranjang tempat Eunhyuk tertidur menuju ke arahku.

Perlahan, Sungmin hyung berdiri menjauhiku. Yeoja itu berlutut di sampingku sambil tersenyum lembut. "Gwenchana, Donghaesshi…?" tangannya mengusap rambutku penuh sayang.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang mengingatkanku pada Eunhyu-

TIIITTT…

Semua mata di ruangan itu refleks menatap alat detak jantung Eunhyuk.

Lurus…? Tanpa ada gelombang sama sekali. Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Mataku memiris. Hatiku terasa sakit. Ini bohong 'kan…?

"… Hyukk… ie…?" suara yeoja itu bergetar.

… Aku hancur.

Aku beralih menatapnya kosong. "… Mianhae." Ia menatapku. "Kau bisa membunuhku, Jungsoo umma."

Dan yang ia lakukan adalah… memelukku dan mengeluarkan air matanya untukku.

Untuk namja bodoh yang sudah membuat anaknya jadi seperti ini.

:

:

Aku menatap Jungsoo umma yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum manis sambil mengelus pipi anak satu-satunya.

Aku merasa bersalah. Ia tidak membunuhku seperti yang kukatakan.

Ia memelukku sambil menangis. Ia juga berkata, "Jungsoo umma tidak mau melakukannya. Jungsoo umma menyayangi Donghaesshi! Karena Donghaesshi adalah salah satu orang yang berharga untuk Jungsoo umma…"

Dan kini ia hanya bisa berdoa di samping tubuh anaknya yang masih kaku. Bahkan alat detak jantung sudah menunjukan bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang. Dan apa kata Jungsoo umma…? "Jungsoo umma ingin menemani Hyukjae. Sebentar saja. Umma ingin… memberikannya cinta yang sudah lama tidak umma berikan…"

Kata-kata dokter tadi masih menghiasi benakku. "… Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kami mohon maaf. Kami akan membiarkan keluarga untuk menemaninya sampai besok sore."

Dan yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Tersenyum, walau matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku kembali merutuki diri sendiri.

Sungmin hyung tetap memandangku dengan intens. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya bisa menatap ibu dan anak itu dengan sedih.

"… Mianhae." Gumamku sambil menunduk. "Jeongmal mianhae…"

* * *

DONGHAE POV: OFF

* * *

"Donghaesshi?" Jungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mianhae." Ulang Donghae dengan suara bergetar. Sungmin dan Youngwoon hanya menghela napas berat. "Seandainya bisa, aku ingin menggantikan posisi Eunhyuk sekarang…"

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai meluncur turun dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. Sungguh… ia membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Dirinya yang lemah… dirinya yang cengeng… terlebih, dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa…

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Donghaesshi…"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata sayu.

Jungsoo menutup matanya. "Apa kau menyayangi Hyukjae…?"

Donghae mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku sangat menyayanginya! Sangat!"

Jungsoo tertawa kecil. "Lalu…?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau punya perasaan lain padanya…?" tanya Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ak-aku…" gagap Donghae.

"Ne?"

"Aku… sangat mencintainya… sungguh…" suara Donghae mulai bergetar lagi. Tapi sorot matanya menunjukan kejujuran yang sangat kentara.

Jungsoo tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, itu jugalah yang dirasakan Hyukjae kepada Donghaesshi." Kedua sarang chocolate itu terbuka dan menatap Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae terperangah. "…"

Jungsoo berbalik menatap anaknya yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"… Hyukkie… sangat mencintai Donghaesshi…"

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV: ON

* * *

…

Gelap… di mana aku…? Dingin juga… apa yang sudah terjadi…?

"Saranghaeyo… Hyukkie…"

…? Donghaesshi…? Anda di mana…? Kenapa gelap begini…? Dan apa tadi anda bilang…? Hahhaha, mianhae! Saya rasa saya salah dengar!

…?! Siapa yang menyentuhku?! … Hangat…? Jemarinya menelusuri pipiku. Dan aku merasa nyaman.

Nugu…?

"Donghaesshi?" hng? Suara yeoja?

"Mianhae. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin menggantikan posisi Eunhyuk sekarang…" Ini… apa ini Hae yang bicara…?

Hahahha… Lee Eunhyuk. Berhentilah berkhayal! Ini tidak mungkin Dongha-

"Donghaesshi…" suara yeoja lagi? Tunggu! Apa dia baru saja menyebut nama Donghae? Jadi yang bicara tadi benar-benar…?

"Apa kau menyayangi Hyukjae…?" h-hah?! Pertanyaan macam apa it-

"Aku sangat menyayanginya! Sangat!"

Deg…

… Dia… menyayangiku…?

"Lalu…?"

"Hah?" aku mengerutkan alisku. Siapa yeoja yang bicara ini…?

"Apa kau punya perasaan lain padanya…?" apa sih?! Yeoja ini suka sekali memberi pertanyaan menjebak!

"Ak-aku…" entah kenapa aku deg-degan menunggu lanjutan perkataannya.

"Ne?"

"Aku… sangat mencintainya… sungguh…"

Dan saat itu juga. Aku berharap. Ini semua bukanlah mimpi… apa aku boleh berharap begitu…? Kekekek.

"Kalau begitu, itu jugalah yang dirasakan Hyukjae kepada Donghaesshi." Suara yeoja itu… terdengar lembut…

"… Hyukkie… sangat mencintai Donghaesshi…"

… Dadaku entah kenapa terasa hangat mendengarnya…

Tes tes

A-apa ini…? Kenapa aku menangis…? Hahah… aku benar-benar cengeng! Hal seperti ini saja aku sudah…

…? Aku…? Sudah mati…? Tunggu! Bukankah waktu itu… aku tertabrak mobil…? HAH?! Jadi maksudmu aku sudah mati, begitu?!

L-lalu ini… di alam sana…?! GYAAAAAHHH! UMMA! HYUKKIE SUDAH MATIIII!

… Tunggu…

… Bukankah ini bagus…? Aku sudah pergi… pergi dari kehidupan Hae… Hae kini sudah sempurna tanpa aku.

Ah ya. Dan kata-kata tadi! Itu semua hanya keinginan sepihak dariku! Jadi ini… benar-benar mimpi…? Bukan kenyataan…? Syukurlah.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa kecewa…? Bukan saatnya untuk egois, Lee Eunhyuk! Hae bahagia! Aku juga pasti bahagia! Hng… apa hubungannya dengan Yesungsshi baik-baik saja ya? Sungmin hyung juga… apa dia sehat-sehat saja? Youngwoon appa juga. Umma…

…?

Hng? Siapa yang memelukku…? Terasa hangat…

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… umma di sini. Untukmu, Hyukkie…"

Deg…

Aku membeku. Yeoja ini…?

'Um-ma…?' dapat kurasakan lagi… perlahan…

Perlahan…

Air mataku menetes lagi…

"Gomawo... sudah membuat umma merasa sangat bahagia, Hyukkie… semuanya menyayangimu. Umma menyayangimu. Donghaesshi menyayangimu. Sungminsshi menyayangimu. Dan Youngwoonsshi juga. Kami semua… menyayangimu."

Dan perlahan pula, aku merasa ada ciuman hangat yang mendarat di dahiku.

… Hangat…

'Kau sudah siap…?' sebuah suara berat terdengar.

Hah? Apa tadi dia bilang…?

'Kau sudah siap… untuk 'pulang'…?' tanyanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar ambigu…

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV: OFF

* * *

…

This is it! The final for us…

…

Di antara dua pilihan yang menentukan segala-galanya.

…

Dan satu pilihan yang menentukan takdir.

…

Satu pilihan yang akan menunjukkan pada kita semua…

…

Bahwa takdir itu bisa berubah.

…

Entah itu perubahan yang baik ataupun buruk.

…

Satu perubahan yang akan menunjukkan… ending yang sebenarnya.

…

Memang susah membuatmu melihatku.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Karena aku tahu.

Kau tercipta, hanya untukku.

…

Bisakah ini semua berakhir dengan happy ending…? *Smirk*

TBC

**Next Chapt:**

"APA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU SOAL INI?!"

"Sms dari Jessica…?"

"Kyu… umma kecewa padamu."

"Pabbo… saranghaeyo… gomawo… sudah membuatku… merasa benar-benar sempurna…"

"Changminsshi…? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak juga kembali…?"

"Mr. Kyuhyun! That dress looks so good!"

BUAK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

"… Membuat dia bahagia."

"Aku… mencintai… Kyuhyun…"

"… Sudah terlambat."

"SADARLAH! DIA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!"

"… Aku… sekarang sudah tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi…"

"Ah…? Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti…?"

"Choi Kyuhyun, apa kau menerima Lee Jessica sebagai pengantinmu, pasanganmu di kala susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, miskin maupun kaya…?"

"KYU…!"

"Mianhae. Aku… sudah memilih untuk bersama dengannya."

"… Hyu… kkie…?"

"… Kenapa ini bisa terjadi…?!"

YAAAY~! Chapt ini pun selesai dengan selamaat~! Mianne kalau tidak sesuai harapan~! Heehhh… Ucchan lega~!=w= eh… itu chapt depan kenapa tuh…?=.=" kayaknya KyuSung dan EunHae sedang dalam bahaya~!XD #PLAK!

Oh ya, SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDA NE, BUAT URI ANGEL, TEUKIE TEUKIE~! MESKI TELAT SEMINGGU~!#PLAK! JUGA BUAT URI CINDERELLA, HEECHULLIE~! MESKI TERLALU CEPAT 4 HARI!#PLAK! UCCHAN NGERAYAIN SEKARANG KARENA NGGAK YAKIN BISA UPDATE MINGGU DEPAAN~!#PTEAK!

Nahhh~. Ucchan lagi berbunga-bungaaa~! Puasa sudah dekaaat~! Artinya? Makan enaaaak~! Juga libur selama sebulan penuuuh! WAW, Silau maaan~! Ah, tidak lupa jugaaa~! Tarawih bersama temen-temen sekelas tanggal 18 nanti~! Nudi! Nudi juga! Nudi lumayan sering muncul ditv! LANJUTKAAAN~!XD

Oh ya! Aji chaaaaaaaan~~! Itu tuh! Kata-kata yang Aji chan minta!*nunjuk atas(?)* Apa bener begitu? Bener kan?!*Maksa* kekeke. Mianne… kalau tidak sesuai harapan…T.T

Nah, mau ngomong apa lagi… oh ya! mari balas revieeeww~\^0^/! Gomawo ne, udah mau repot-repot! Ucchan seneng banget pas ngebacanya~! Ucchan akan berjuaaang~!

* * *

Ahooy! Ketemu lagi dengan Ucchan! Gimana? Kangen nggak?#BUAK. Okay, daripada cerewet, mari kita berbalas review~! Hana, deul, seeet, YAAAAAAAAAAK!#dilempar sekoci.

Izca RizcassieYJ: "Annyeong Izca chaaan~! Waaa, Ucchan seneng kalau Izca chan suka!^0^ Hehehh, Wonnie daddy memang ember…=w= ne, SSTI~! Okay~ udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Izca chaan~!"

ajib4ff: "Hiks, hiks… iya… emang tetep sama…T,T kekek! LUPAKAN MTK N FISIKA!*Frustasi* hng, Sungie pingsan sekaligus ngantuk~! Kekekek, ne, itu Kyu kok~! Ne, ketabrak didepan mata!#PLAK! Hngg~ just wait and see kalau soal Erik~! Yoo~, itu tuh! Kata-kata yang Aji chan minta~! Mianne kalau tak sesuai keinginan…T.T okay, gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chan~! Dan nado sehat-sehat selalu~!^W^"

ranimaharsi: "Hnggg… boleh juga.#PLAK! Kekekek, nanti Ucchan pikirin deh~!(Readerlain: WHAT?!) gomawo reviewnya, Har chaan~!^U^"

Liekyusung: "Hyaaaa! Saeng yang tidak sopaaan! Huweee, Ucchan ditendang saeng sendiriiii~!*nangis gegulingan* eheheheh, mungkin memang tidak akan menyatu~! Becandaaaa! Jangan tatap Ucchan kayak gitu dong! Mereka akan segera menyatu! Ucchan jamiin! Oh ya. Ucchan suka kok. Ngeliat Sungie kesiksa.#PLUAK! Becandaaa! Gurararararawr~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaaan~!"

aku suka ff: "Ne~! kembar~!(?) udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ff chaaan~!XD"

libra love clouds: "Iiihhh, Changminnie itu sepupu Ucchan!(?) Gyaah! Nggak boleh! Nggak boleh ngebukin anak manis! Ucchan sudah berusaha jadi anak baik loh ya! Meski mustahil!(?) Jangan panggil yemma sayang! Yemma milik Kyuppa dan Wonppa foreveeeer!#PLAK. Mwo? Boleh kok ngekritik! Ucchan terima! Itu memang Kyunnienya yang mukanya ketuaan.#Dihajar SparKyu. Yoosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaaan~!^W^"

Jmhyewon: "Hwaaaa! J chaan lagi dalam psychopath mode!#ngibrit. Neee~! Ucchan juga sukaaaa~!XD#PLAK! Ddang chan? Hngg… untuk infuse makanan, minuman, hiburan(?), juga buat penenang… kira-kira 56 selang infuse!(BUSET!) hohoho. Ddangie sayang kesiksa~!#turtle kick! Kyaaw, dipeluk Sungieppa… boleh deh, digebuk teruus~! Asal ada Sungie oppa~!(Sungie oppa kabur) YAAAAHHH! Hiks, gomawo reviewnya ne, J chaaan~! Ucchan mau kejar Sungie oppa dulu!#DASH"

yesunghyunggue90: "Emmm… itu artinya bagus, 'kan…? Kekekek. Ne~! Bummie emang serem!#PLAK! Hoho, emang begitu castnya…#PLAK! Yossshhh! Udah Ucchan lanjut nih, Gue chan! Gomawo reviewnya neee~!XD"

inno . mabel: "Itu emang castnya~!#PLUAK! Ayo ngakak bareng! Nyahahhahaha!#PLAK! Hngg… mungkin 2-3 chapt lagi ne! Ucchan akan berusaha menyingkatkannyaa~! YOOOSH! UCCHAN AKAN SEMANGAAAAT~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Inno chaan!"

Asha lightyagamikun: "Tentuuu~! Asha chan bukan? Kekekekekek!XD hnggg, karena liat review ini, Ucchan rombak dikit ini chapt. Nambahin EunHae~! Moga-moga suka sama porsinya~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Asha chaaan~!XD"

Aulia: "Uwwaaa, Ucchan seneng Aulia chan suka! Yoosh! Udah Ucchan lanjoot~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aulia chan~! Anyways. KYUNNIE ITU MILIK YEPPAAAA~!*scream*XD"

niraa: "Annyeong Nira chaan~! Jinjja?! Ucchan seneng kalau Nira chan sukaa! Ucchan akan berjuaaang! Gwenchana! Yang penting Nira chan sudah mau review~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Nira chaan~!"

ChoHyunsungie: "Kkekekek. Mianne telaat~!^.^' Ucchan pikirin!#PLAK! Aniyooo! Ucchan juga lagi galau… kalau yemom nggak sama Wondaddy, Ucchan bakal kejebak dineraka selamaanyaa! NGGAK LAHIR-LAHIIIR!T0T jinjjaa?! Sun chaaaaaaan~!#ikutan ala india.#PLAK! Kekeke, gomawo reviewnya ne, Sun chaaan~!#bear hug"

tety sinaga: "Semuanya jadi serba salaaaaah~!#PLAK! Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tety chaan~!"

Silmi: "Jinjjaaa?! Uwaa~! Ucchan seneng dengernya~! Ne silahkaaan~! Yang penting udah review! Aish, Ucchan jadi malu~!#tampol Silmi chan.#PLAK! Wonnie oppa juga kasiaaaan… ini udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Silmi chan juga DAEBAAAK~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Silmi chaan~!"

idda KyuSung: "Kalo Ucchan mood deh~!#PLAK! Yosh, um apa ini cepat…? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Idda chaaan~!^0^"

pandakim: "Annyeoong, Panda chaaan~! Kekek, sama-samaa~!#pasang muka watados. Wuaaaah! Jinjja~!? Ucchan seeneeeeng!#peluk Panda chan super brutal. Ne~ co cweet kaan?#sama-sama sarap. Yooosh! Ucchan akan berjuaaang~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Panda chaaan~!#Bowsit(?)"

Cloudy3424: "Yeah~! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat…-w- nee~! Pertengkaran anak-anak!#PLAK! Kekeke, Ucchan belum mikir sampai kesitu~!#PLAK! Ne, dichapt ini ada kaan? Walau Cuma sedikit… waah… Ucchan pisahin lagi tuh.#PLOAK! Eeit! Tapi nanti akan bersatu kok! Suer! Oooh, begitu yaa… artinya Kangin dulu baru Teukie? Oooh~ Ucchan ngertii~! Gomawo ne, Cloudy chaaan~!XD nah,udah Ucchan update niih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Cloudy chaaan~!^0^"

989seohye: "Yaaay~! Udah Ucchan updateee~!XD(?) gomawo reviewnya ne, Hye chaaan~!XD"

won: "Mianhaeee! Ucchan emang telat...T.T nee! Ucchan juga kepengen nonjok!#PLAK! Emang saling cinta~! Sayang dua-duanya bego.#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, On chaaan~! Chuuuu~!#kissu SuJu member satu-satu#PLUAK!"

Veeclouds: "Annyeong Vee chaan! Wuah... hebat banget! 2 hari...? KYAA~ Ucchan bisa makan 2 piriiing~!XD (Reader lain: Abaikan.) auh, gomawoooh!#tampol Vee chan. Um, ya... akan Ucchan minimalisirkan penderitaan Sungieppa! Ucchan nggak mau mata Sungie oppa yang udah tenggelem, jadi tambah tenggelem!*geleng-geleng* okeee deeh! Tinggal 2-3 chapt lagi kok! Jangan kuatir! Ucchan juga nggak suka sinetron. Kecuali yang main sinetron itu suju member.#PLAK! KYAH! APA ITU!? Sungie oppa milik Kyuppa dan Wonppa forever and ever!*jerit* Yoosh! Ucchan akan semakin giat lagi! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Vee chaaan~!X3"

Sung hyohee: "Ucchan juga bingung.#PLAK! Becandaa! Bener kok, itu Yesung. Namanya juga Sungie kan? Titik-titik? Oke, akan Ucchan coba! Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik...?#ditampar Hyo chan. Hiiiks, Ucchan dibentak! Kekkeke, akan Ucchan usahakan...?*Readerdeul: MENCURIGAKAN* yah, pokoknya Ucchan usaha!#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyo chaan~!XD"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Hehehhe. Ucchan suka.#PLAK! Nee~! Ucchan ranking 2~! Walau... MTKnya hanya dapet 72... alias pas-pasan... ne! Pengen ngehajar Wonppa!#PLAK! Ne, Ucchan suka menyiksa.#dibakar readerdeul. JINJJAAAAA~? Kalau begitu, tinggal 2-3 chapt lagi nih, eonnie! JANJI YAA LOLIPOPNYAAA!X3 gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi oennie chaaan~!*maksa*X)"

hera3424: "Kyaaa! UCCHAN COME BAAACK!#Tiger hug!(?) aminin aja deh!#PLAK! Romantiiiisss? Ini romantic tidaaaakkk?!XD UDAH UCCHAN LANJUUUT!*bawa bazooka* gomawo reviewnya ne, Hera chaaan~!XD"

qhaCloudElf: "Ah, Ucchan juga gatel pengen ngenyiksa!#PLAK! Nanti pas ending.#Double PLAK! Waduh,=w= um, anu, itu Ucchan baca dibuku. Jadi ditiru!#PLAK! Kekek, salah ya? Ya sudah! Ucchan akan lebih memperluas kosa kata Ucchan lagi nee~!XD sarannya membantu kok! Jinjjaaa~~? Ucchan seneng kalau Qha chan suka~! Akan Ucchan tingkatkan lagiiii!XD gomawo reviewnya ne Qha chaaan~!"

DySparCloud: "Kkekekek~~! Ucchan jadi maluu~!#peluk Sungieppa.#ditendang. Soalnya Kyu bego sih. Langsung main ngatain orang!=,= boleh boleh. Kasirnya ada didepan!#PLAK! Ucchan juga pengen ngebayangin...=w=*ngiler*#PLUAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaaan~!XD"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Oh yeaah~!#PLAK! Heng, gimana ngejelasinnya yah? Erik Shinwa adalah salah satu member tertampan dishinwa. Juga kekanak-kanakan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mirip dengan seseorang yah...*lirik Wonnie oppa* pokoknya gitu!#PLAK! Waa... nanti diendingnya saja nee~!#PLAK! Disini juga ada beberapa momentsnya kaan? Meski seiprit... gomawo reviewnya ne, Tri chaaan~!XD"

Daevict024: "Ketabrak~!#PLAK! Boleh boleh, silahkan, kasirnya ada didepan...#digampar. Jinjja...?0.0" hmm~ sepertinya kita ada kemiripan, Vict chaan~!=w=v gomawo reviewnya ne, Vict chaan~!X3"

* * *

Puha, selesai juga~! Ekekek, mianne kalau ada yang terlewat~!^U^

Nahh, mari kita singkatkan saja!

REVIEW/FLAME(Mendidik) PLEASEE~?

*BEAUTIFULLY WINK~*#PLAK


	14. The Choice

Annyeong haseyo! Ucchan balik dengan chapt 13~! Moga-moga masih ditunggu ne!

Ahh ya! Selamat berpuasa neee!

Tapi… ngetik ficnya tiap abis shalat tarawih! Ini puasa, jadi Ucchan nggak boleh ngetik yang berbau EKHEM dulu! Jadi ya… lama=w=! Ucchan akan lebih perbaiki lagiii!XD

Ucchan mau ngebahas fic dulu! Hmm, ini fic jumlahnya 8000-an! Kekekeke. Disini… mereka sudah bikin pilihan! Bagaimana? Apa akan jadi happy ending atau bad ending~?

Silahkan tebak.*ketawa mistis*

Oh ya! Soal beberapa fic lainnya, akan Ucchan usahakan secepatnya ne! Mianne kalau jadi menunggu!

Ucchan nggak mau cerewet ah!

Singkat kata,

RnR please~?

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

Chapter 13: The Choice

* * *

RATED: T! (Masih berniat bikin sequel rate M!#PLAK!)

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: Hohoho… akan ketahuan dichapt berikutnya~!

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, Typo(Maybe), alur membingungkan, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

* * *

Saat hati sudah dipenuhi dengan keegoisannya…

Saat cinta sudah tertutupi akan kemunafikannya…

Saat bibir sudah mengatakan beribu dusta dan muslihatnya…

Akankah Tuhan menolong mereka…?

Menolong mereka keluar dari semua derita yang telah diperbuat sendiri oleh mereka…?

*SMIRK*

* * *

-Seoul's Hospital…

Pagi yang indah di sebuah rumah sakit ternama Seoul. Di salah satu ruang rawat, tampaklah sesosok namja super aegyo yang tengah menatap namja lainnya dengan tatapan sepenuh 'cinta'nya.

Namja namja super aegyo itu Sungmin, sementara si namja lain bernama Donghae. Donghae kini tengah terlelap sambil menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk–nama pasien di rumah sakit tersebut.

Kalau kau tidak tahu-menahu soal hubungan mereka, silahkan kembali ke beberapa chapter sebelumnya.#PLAK!

Bercanda. Jadi hubungan mereka adalah…? Sungmin dan Donghae saudara kandung, sementara Eunhyuk bisa dibilang anak angkat keluarga ini.

Yah, kurang-lebih begitu. (Author ketahuan kekurangan bahan.)

Sungmin menghela napas sambil melunakkan pandangannya. Ia berdiri mendekati Donghae yang masih terlelap.

Tap tap

Sungmin berhenti tepat di samping Donghae. Ia lalu membelai lembut surai cokelat sang namdongsaeng.

Ia tersenyum manis, terlebih melihat Donghae yang tampak terusik karena tangan nakalnya. Dan bukannya berhenti, kini sang Hyung tanpa belas kasihan malah menowel-nowel hidung Donghae.

Dasar hyung durhaka!#PLAK!

"…" Sungmin membuka mulut sejenak. "… Pabbo." Hanya itu. Sebaris kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir M shape-nya. Akhirnya ia menjauhkan tangannya.

TIING~

FUTURE'S! Made up! Virtual insanity! Now alwaaaysss~, seems to!

TIIING~

Sungmin buru-buru berlari keluar kamar –takut membangunkan Donghae.

Kenapa juga dia menyetel ponselnya ke volume maximum begitu? Padahal ini 'kan rumah sakit…

Bandel.

…

Begitu tiba di luar ruangan, Sungmin merogoh sakunya guna mencari ponselnya. Ia menyalakannya, dan alisnya langsung bertaut.

"Changmin…?" bacanya heran. Untuk apa namja sahabat Kyuhyun itu meneleponnya?

TIT

"Yeoboseo…?" sapa Sungmin dingin.

"…"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"…"

"MWO!? I-iya! Aku akan segera menemuimu! Kau ke rumah sakit saja duluan! Aku akan menyusul!" Sungmin terlihat panik.

"…"

"Oke!"

CLICK

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin langsung berlari secepat kilat keluar rumah sakit.

Bicara apa mereka? Bingung? Hahhaha, author juga bingung.*PLAK!*

Kalau begitu, mari kita flashback dari pihak si Changmin…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House…

Changmin menatap Yesung memelas. Sayang yang ditatap tidak menatap balik.

Oke, kini Changmin sedang panik. PANIK! Bagaimana tidak panik?! Sedari tadi yang keluar dari bibir Yesung adalah Ddangkomma, Ddangie chan, Ddang chan, Ddang-Ddang(?), dan beberapa kata yang harus disensor.

Yesung kini sedang asyik menceramahi Changmin. Mulai dari membahas tentang bagaimana awal cerita ia mengadopsi Ddangie-nya, riwayat hidup Ddangkomma, asal-usul nama panggilan Ddangie chan, silsilah keluarga Ddangkomma, serta hal pahit apa yang akan Changmin dan Kyuhyun alami jika Ddangie-nya sampai meninggal dunia.

Hohoho. Lebih baik tidak usah dibahas. Terlalu sadis.

"Dan kau tahu! Dulu dia itu sangat chubby dan manis! Sama sepertiku! Tapi sekarang?! Bla-bla-bla-"

Yesung teruuus dan teruuuus bicara. Tampaknya ia haus akan berbicara dan menceramahi orang.

Changmin? Hanya pasrah sambil duduk bersimpuh di lantai dapur bekas mahakarya Yesung, dan sama sekali BELUM dibersihkan karena si empu rumah tidak ada. Penyelundup rumahnya juga malas membersihkan.

… Poor Changmin.

… Yesung masih tetap berbicara, tidak memperdulikan Changmin yang menatapnya miris.

Beberapa puluh menit sudah lewat… tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak lelah!

Dua jam kemudian…

"Huuuhhh… aku capek. Aku mau tidur dulu." Tanpa basa-basi, Yesung langsung berbalik pergi tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pada Changmin yang merupakan korban pelampiasan emosinya.

Changmin menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh dengan sedih. '… Syukurlah aku bukan Kyu…' batinnya miris mengingat bagaimana kabar telinga Kyuhyun jika ia sampai menikah dengan Yesung.

Setelah yakin tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Yesung lagi, Changmin memberanikan diri menyalakan ponselnya, dan mencari satu kontak yang harus dihubunginya. Sekarang juga!

"Ayolaaah… angkattt!" Changmin menggigiti kukunya dengan wajah pucat.

TIIIT

"…"

"SUNGMINNIIIIIM~! HUWEEEEE TOLONG AKUUUU!" tangis Changmin langsung pecah.

"BERISIK." Sebuah sandal jepit menghantam kepala bagian belakang Changmin dengan indahnya.

Changmin buru-buru berlari keluar rumah, tidak mau mengganggu Yesung yang sedang jelek moodnya. Ia masih ingin hidup!

"…"

"HIKS HIKS!" tangis Changmin kembali pecah. "Yesungie menceramahiku habis-habisan! Dia ingin bertemu dengan Ddangienya segera atau dia akan bunuh diriiii!" ohohoh, tentu saja yang terakhir tadi hanya bohongan. Kalau Sungmin tahu yang akan dibunuh bukan Yesung, melainkan Changmin sendiri, tentu Sungmin akan langsung memutuskan sambungan! Singkatnya, Changmin berbohong begitu agar Sungmin mau menolongnya.

Cerdik.

"…"

"Hiks, arraseo. Aku akan menunggu. SROOOT!" Changmin menghela ingus dengan kasar.

"…"

"Nee…"

TIIIT

Changmin menatap ponselnya. Ia tahu resiko jika sampai ketahuan berbohong oleh Sungmin… tapi tapi… dia tidak punya pilihan lain…

Moga-moga… Ddangie chan belum mati…

… AMIN!

Ia melangkah masuk pelan-pelan ke dalam rumah , dan menuliskan sesuatu di memo. Setelah selesai, ia menempelkannya di kulkas.

Ia kembali berjalan pelan-pelan keluar rumah. Setelah selesai mengunci pintu, ia langsung berlari menuju mobilnya.

'Dear Yesungie, Changmin pergi dulu ne. hanya sebentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar saja… tidak lama kok. Suer. Ah ya, kalau kau lapar, makanan ada di kulkas, tinggal dipanasin. Tolong jangan memasak ne, Changmin mohon. Kalau ada orang jahat mau memperkosa Yesungie, tendang saja *TIIIT*-nya lalu kabur. Changmin jamin orang itu tidak akan punya anak lagi. Dan kalau orang jahatnya lebih dari satu, bakar saja rumah ini lalu kabur. Nanti Changmin yang bertanggung jawab ke si Kyu deh. Keselamatan Yesungie lebih penting! Oke deh, selamat beristirahaaat~!'

Lengkap dengan tanda bibir di bawah kertas. Beberapa jam lagi kita akan melihat bagaimana hidup kertas ini akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

* * *

-Animal Hospital…

Changmin menatap salah satu ruang rawat yang masih tetap tertutup rapat.

"Ddang chan sedang mengalami shock. Entah apa penyebabnya. Tetapi sebaiknya jangan dijenguk dulu. Keributan dapat membuat nyawanya melayang."

Perkataan suster kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"Melayang… melayang… melayang…" kata-kata itu bagai echo di benaknya. Changmin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Bagaimana ini…?" gumamnya frustasi. Kalau Yesung sampai tahu, bisa dipastikan nyawanya melayang saat itu juga!

"Dimana sih, si Sungmin itu…?" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sudah hampir sejam ia menunggu Sungmin. Tapi namja aegyo itu tidak juga muncul.

'Namja ngaret' batin Changmin. Ia tidak berani mengatakannya langsung. Bisa-bisa Sungmin sudah ada di belakangnya.

Hiii~…

"Changmin ah?" sebuah suara bass terdengar. Changmin menoleh dan langsung terkejut.

"Erik hyung?" Changmin tersenyum kaku. "U-um, hyung sedang apa di sini?"

Erik menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ada hewan peliharaan temanku yang di rawat disini. Jadi aku ke sini untuk menghibur temanku itu." Jelasnya.

Changmin manggut-manggut. "Ooh…" ia kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Ddangkomma yang masih terbujur kaku.

Erik melirik Ddangkomma. Seketika ia terkejut. "D-Ddang-man?!" pekiknya kaget. (Ddangkomma: APA LAGI ITU?!)

Changmin buru-buru menutup mulut Erik.

"Keributan dapat membuat nyawanya melayang… melayang… melayang…" Changmin menghela napas berat saat kata-kata suster kembali muncul di benaknya.

"Hmphggh!" Erik berbicara tidak jelas sambil berusaha melepas tangan Changmin.

Changmin tersadar. "Ah, m-mianhae hyung." Ia segera menarik tangannya. "Ddang chan tidak boleh mendengar keributan, atau dia dalam bahaya…" jelasnya.

Erik kaget. "O-oh… mianhae… hyung tidak tahu…" sesalnya.

Changmin tersenyum manis. "Gwenchana hyung…" Erik balas tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Wajah Changmin sontak memerah entah untuk sebab apa.

"U-um! Anyway!" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hyung kenal Ddang chan?"

Erik tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Dia 'kan aegyanya Sungie. Jadi dia juga aegyaku." Changmin membeku mendengarnya. "Tapi mollayo. Hyung tidak tahu kalau sekarang. Mungkin hyung sudah bukan ummanya lagi."

Changmin sweatdrop. Umma…? Apa tidak salah, tuh…? Yang jadi appanya Yesung…?

'Terbalik.' Inner Changmin.

"Ah ya. Apa kabar?" tanya Erik sambil menatap Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum kecut. "… Baik…" Changmin menatap Ddang chan dengan aura negatif yang kentara.

"Hahaha, sungguh? Baguslah~!" seru Erik senang. Sungguh orang yang tidak peka. Ketahuan keturunan siapa.

Changmin mau nangis.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar Yesungie?" tanya Erik lagi.

Changmin menghela napas. "… Yesungie… sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja…"

"MWO?!" Erik menarik kerah kemeja Changmin dengan kasar. Tampak sekali kepanikan di wajahnya.

Changmin gelagapan. "I-itu! Y-Yesungie bilang akan membunuhku… jik-jika… Ddang chan mati…" adunya dengan wajah memelas.

Erik melepas kerah baju Changmin. "Oh." Gumamnya sambil berwajah watados.

Changmin pundung di sudut pertigaan rumah sakit.(?)

Erik menatap Ddangkomma dengan sendu. "… Kyu."

"Hah?" Changmin menoleh.

"Dia menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu…?" tanya Erik lagi.

Changmin menunduk. "… Dia bilang," ia mengangkat wajahnya –menatap Erik yang sedang menatapnya juga. "Jaga Yesung."

Erik mengacak rambutnya kesal. "… Dasar babbo."

Changmin berdiri sambil manggut-manggut. "Ne…"

Erik menunduk dalam. Tampak sangat frustasi. Changmin tidak tega melihatnya.

"Hyung… gwenchanayo…?" tanya Changmin hati-hati.

"Dia bilang…" Erik mulai bersuara. "… Tidak pernah berharap memiliki hyung sepertiku…"

Changmin terbelalak. "E-eh…? Kyuhyun bilang begitu…?" Changmin menatap Erik tidak percaya.

Erik menoleh ke arah Changmin. "… Wajahnya serius." Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. "… Sangat serius!"

Changmin menatap Erik miris. "Hyung… Kyu… tidak bermaksud begitu kok… dia hanya kelepasan…" ia lalu berdiri mendekati Erik.

"… Jinjja…?" nada sedih terdengar jelas di suara Erik.

"Aku jamin." Changmin tersenyum lebar. Erik memaksakan diri balas tersenyum.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"… Aku sudah… meninggalkannya terlalu lama…" gumamnya lagi. Changmin diam. Menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan Erik. "Aku sudah meninggalkan Yesungie terlalu lama…"

"Aku dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya… membuatnya sendiri. Membuatnya menderita, sementara aku bersenang-senang di London." Erik menggeleng pelan. Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"… Dan saat aku kembali… dia sudah tidak di sana. Dia sudah berada di tempat lain. Sudah bukan di hatiku. Jauh… dia sangat jauh." Erik tersenyum kecut. Changmin hanya menatap Erik sedih.

"… Aku benar-benar payah." Erik meremas surainya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan kedua sarang obsidian yang mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening…

Changmin mengusap lembut punggung Erik. "Ani… hyung sama sekali tidak bersalah… tidak ada jalan lain. Yesungie pasti mengerti."

"… Tapi aku sudah membiarkannya jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Pada namja yang akan segera…" kata-kata Erik tercekat. "… Menikah."

Changmin tersenyum sedih. "Hyu-"

"MWOOOO!? MENIKAH?!"sebuah suara jutaan oktaf berkumandang di rumah sakit hewan tersebut. Changmin tersentak dengan wajah memucat. Ia lalu menoleh ke asal suara dengan slow motion.

Dia di sana. Namja super aegyo yang kini tengah berwajah garang. Yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada Changmin. Lagi-lagi di saat yang salah!

Changmin tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata suster. GAWAT!

"KAU MEMANG KU-"

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Changmin dengan sigap menyeret Sungmin dan Erik keluar rumah sakit sebelum Sungmin memulai paduan suaranya lagi dan membahayakan nyawa Ddangkomma.

Yang tersisa beberapa penghuni rumah sakit yang merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Changmin.

* * *

-Outside Animal Hospital, at SNSD Café…

"JELASKAN." Desis Sungmin dingin. Kini mereka tengah menikmati secangkir kopi di café terdekat.

Sungmin kopi hitam, Changmin kopi latte, Erik kopi susu. (Readerdeul: Apaan sih?)

Changmin mengaduk-ngaduk gelasnya dengan wajah pucat. "U-um…" ia menatap Erik meminta pertolongan. Tapi Erik malah ngobrol santai dengan salah-satu pegawai cafe. Sangat cuek dengan Changmin yang teramat sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya saat ini.

Kejam.

"AKU. MENUNGGU." Sungmin tersenyum sadis.

Changmin menghela napas. "… Kyuhyun akan menikah."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya tajam. "Aku tahu itu. Tadi kau baru saja MEMBOCORKANNYA."

Changmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "U-um, dia… dijodohkan… oleh Siwon ahjussi… dengan anak gadis teman kerjanya." Jelas Changmin gugup.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Nugu…? Kapan menikahnya…?" suaranya merendah.

Changmin menjawab takut-takut. "… Lee Jessica… um… besok sore…"

BRAK

"APA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU SOAL INI?!" bentak Sungmin murka setelah sebelumnya menggebrak meja café.

Beberapa tamu dan pegawai tersentak kaget.

"M-mianhaeee…" Changmin langsung menangis panik. Sungguh! Dia masih ingin hidup! Dia sudah berjanji pada Yesung untuk cepat pulang! Nanti dia akan digantung Yesung kalau sampai mengingkari janjinya!

"MIANHAE, MIANHAE! ITU TIDAK AKAN MENGUBAH APAPUN!" bentak Sungmin semakin emosi. "DASAR TIANG LISTRIK PINOKIO!"

Oke…? Sindiran Sungmin tidak nyambung, tapi tetap menyayat hati. Changmin semakin berkaca-kaca. Café ini akan banjir dalam waktu 2 menit jika Changmin tidak segera ditenangkan. Dan tentu saja sang pemilik café –Seohyun, panik.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Sungmin menerjang maju ingin menghajar wajah pinokio Changmin. Untunglah ada beberapa pegawai café yang menahannya. Changmin yang ketakutan segera berlindung di balik punggung Erik.

Erik mengusap surai Changmin dengan lembut. Tangis Changmin sedikit mereda. "Sungmin ah, tenanglah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin."

Tapi Sungmin masih tersulut emosi. "TAPI DIA-"

"Jika kau mau tenang dan tidak ribut-ribut di cafeku, aku akan memberimu info bagus tentang Lee Jessica yang tadi kalian bicarakan." Seohyun tersenyum ramah kepada Sungmin. Dan entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa bergidik.

Akhirnya amarah Sungmin mereda. "Info apa…?" tanyanya sambil menatap Seohyun. Erik, Changmin, dan beberapa pasang mata juga menatap Seohyun.

"Jessica." Senyum Seohyun lenyap. "Adalah teman lama kami." Berganti dengan raut wajah dingin. "Jadi. Kalau kalian berani merusak kebahagiaannya sedikit saja…" Seohyun menutup matanya. "AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN~." Seulas senyum manis tercipta di bibirnya.

"Yeah." Seorang yeoja imut bername tag 'Sunny' tersenyum manis. "Kami akan menghancurkan kalian~." Dan dengan cepat berganti menjadi seringaian sadis.

Semua ketakutan kecuali Sungmin. "Kau tahu apa tentang kebahagiaan…?" desis namja manis itu sambil menatap Seohyun tajam.

"Dia bahagia jika bisa menikah dengan namja yang tadi kalian bicarakan itu. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian sampai merusaknya." Jelas Seohyun singkat, padat, dan jelas. Senyumnya kembali hilang.

"Lalu…?" Sungmin menyeringai. "Kau kira ini juga bisa membuat namja babbo yang kami bicarakan tadi bahagia…?" ia bersedekap.

Kedua sarang chocolate Seohyun membuka dan langsung menatap tajam Sungmin. "Dia mencintai Jessica."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu darimana, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada setajam… silet!(CF!#PLAK!)

Seohyun menyeringai. "Kalau dia tidak mencintai Jessica, kenapa dia mau menikahi Jessica…?"

Erik mendengus. "Itu karena dia dijodohkan! Dia bisa saja menolaknya!"

"Jinjja?" Seohyun tampak senang. "Lalu, kenapa dia bisa meminta Jessica untuk menikahinya…?" ia kembali bersmirk. Lebih sadis dari yang tadi.

Sungmin menatap Seohyun tidak mengerti. "… Apa maksudmu…?"

Erik ikut menatap Seohyun heran. Sementara Changmin menegang…

:

:

"Nah. Kau masih bisa bilang dia tidak mencintai Jessica…?" tanya Seohyun setelah selesai bercerita. Senyum kemenangan terukir indah di wajah cantiknya.

Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kau pasti berbohong!"

Seohyun tersenyum manis. "Oh ya…?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah.

"Lalu… kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya…?" Seohyun menatap Sungmin meremehkan.

"Tanya kepada namja babbo kalian itu. Apa aku berbohong…? Atau itu semua memang sebuah fakta…?"

* * *

-Choi's House…

Di salah satu ruangan, tampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah membaca buku yang terlihat berat. Namanya Choi Kibum, istri dari Choi Siwon –salah satu pendiri perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

Walau ia tampak sedang serius membaca, sesungguhnya pikirannya sedang melayang-layang di main pair fic ini. KyuSung.

Ia tersenyum disela-sela membacanya. 'Apa mereka berdua sudah baikkan…?' ia menutup bukunya dan menatap ke depan sambil masih tersenyum lebar. 'Atau? Mereka justru sedang bermesraan…?'

Ia mengerling mesum. 'Jangan-jangan sedang saling menyuapi…' ia tertawa genit. 'Atau malah sudah mandi sama-sama?!'

'Mungkin juga sedang ber'This and that'~! KYAAH~' Kibum girang.

Nah. Ketebak 'kan, dari mana asal usul sifat mesum Kyuhyun dan Erik.

TRIIING~

Gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby, gee, gee, gee, bab-bab-bab-bab

TRIIING~

Kibum melirik ponselnya kesal. Cih, ganggu orang saja! Ia meraih ponselnya dengan kesal, kemudian membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Sms dari Jessica?" Kibum mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa yeoja itu mengsms-nya?

Ia memutuskan membuka pesan dari Jessica.

Ia langsung terbelalak. "…! I-ini…?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

'Dari: Lee Jessica

Ahjussi, I'm very happy! Kyuhyun accept me! He will marry me! KYA~! This must because you gave us your bless, ahjussi! Thank you very much!'

WTF! SIAPA JUGA YANG MEMBERIMU RESTU?! Kibum mulai mengamuk. Beruntunglah bagi Siwon dan beberapa maid dan butlernya karena rumah sedang kosong saat itu.

:

:

Krieet…

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai ke dalam kediaman Choi. Ia memiliki kunci cadangan, jadi bisa keluar masuk seenak hati di rumah ini. Ia kini tengah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ada pihak yang menyetujui keputusannya menikahi Jessica, tapi ada juga yang menolak keputusannya ini.

'Ini yang terbaik, Kyu! Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar!'

'Hah?! Kau kira si pabbo akan bahagia dengan ini?!'

'Berisik!'

'Kau yang berisik!'

Aiiish… Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya memusing.

"Kau kemari…?" sebuah suara dingin mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"… Umma."

Kibum yang dalam posisi duduk, menatap Kyuhyun dingin. "Apakah benar…?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

"Apakah benar, kau menerima Jessica…?" nada Kibum mendingin.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum kosong. "… Ya." ia lalu membuang muka.

Kibum menggeleng sambil menghela napas. "Kyu… umma kecewa padamu." Katanya pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka mulut. "… Aku tahu."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "Tatap umma, Kyu."

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum malas. "…"

"Ini semua… demi apa…?" Kibum berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau melakukan ini semua… demi apa…?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tajam. "… Demi kebahagiaannya."

PLAK

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House…

Tampak Yesung sedang asyik terlelap di atas sofa ruang tamu. Aduh. Tolong seseorang, lap ilernya, dong…

Krieet…

Pintu depan terbuka. Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak terbangun. Bahaya…

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

Krieeett

Dan tampaklah… sesosok namja yang tengah menatap Yesung miris. Ia perlahan mendekati Yesung.

"Dasar…" Ia tersenyum. "… Pabbo." Ia lalu mengusap iler Yesung dengan lembut. Terima kasih.

Ia menatap lekat wajah Yesung. Menyusuri kesempurnaan yang telah diciptakan Tuhan. "…" terlalu sempurna, hm…?

"Pabbo…" ia mengusap pipi chubby Yesung. Sorot matanya melembut. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Saranghaeyo… gomawo… sudah membuatku merasa benar-benar sempurna…" bisiknya pelan. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

Chu…

Dan mengecup bibir cherry Yesung yang mungkin… untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jeongmal… saranghaeyo…" bisiknya pelan di telinga Yesung. "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak Jessica, tidak juga Sungmin. Hanya kau. Percayalah…"

Ia kemudian meluruskan posturnya, menatap wajah Yesung yang tampak masih terlelap –sama sekali tidak terusik dengan perbuatannya.

DRTTT…

Ponselnya bergetar. Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya.

'… Jessica.' Caramelnya menatap pesan dari 'calon' istrinya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka pesannya.

'From: Lee Jessica

Mr. Kyuhyun! Let's go shopping! We have to get ready in our wedding! Dress, shoes, and a cakes! My daddy already order the other things! Let's meet in Seoul's mall! I can't wait~!'

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu mengantongi ponselnya lagi. Diliriknya Yesung sejenak. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Tap tap tap

Krieeet

Cklek…

Dan langkah demi langkah… terdengar semakin menjauh hingga…

Tap… tap…

Blam…

"…" kedua sarang obsidian itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan kedua obsidian yang menegang. "… Kyu…?"

:

:

"Hahhh…" Changmin melangkah gontai ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Ia punya kunci cadangan dari Kyuhyun, jadi dia bisa keluar masuk sesuka hati. (Readerdeul: Terdengar familiar…)

'… Kyuhyun akan jadi korban pembunuhan jika Sungminnim sampai bertemu dengannya…' Changmin sedang galau memikirkan masa depan sahabatnya itu.

'Semoga Kyu tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin untuk beberapa lama…'

Krieeet…

Cklek.

Changmin mengunci pintu. Ia lalu berbalik, dan langsung tersentak kaget melihat Yesung sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan pintu ruang tamu.

"E-eh… Yesungie… kau sudah bangun…?" Changmin tergagap.

"Kau pikir aku sedang ngapain sekarang?" desis Yesung dingin sambil bersedekap. Changmin makin salah tingkah.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah dinginnya tadi. Mencurigakan…

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa. Waeyo…?" tanyanya tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga.

Yesung tersenyum semakin lebar. "Baguslah~! Ayo sini…" ia menarik tangan Changmin menuju meja makan. Changmin mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Tap tap tap

Dan… dari jarak 10 meter saja, Changmin sudah bisa mencium bau tidak sedap…

Panik tingkat pembagian BLSM!

"U-um! Sungie… kalau kuingat-ingat lagi… tadi aku sudah makaaan~…! Aku kenyaaaaaang sekaliii!" seru Changmin panik sambil mencengkram dinding. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sungguh… ia sudah tobat! Tobat kalau harus makan masakan Yesung lagi!

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aniyooo! Kau harus makan! Aku sudah susah-susah memasak untukmu! Aku sudah menunggumu seharian ini tahu! Kali ini masakanku pasti enak! Kau harus maaakaaaan!" Yesung dengan kejamnya menendang tulang kering Changmin.

"AAAHH! KAKIKUUU!" Changmin refleks memegangi kakinya. Yesung tersenyum mistis melihat cengkraman Changmin lepas.

"Kajja~." Ia kembali menarik lengan Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain…

Ia hanya berdoa moga-moga lambungnya akan cukup kuat untuk menerima makanan Yesung yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat…

…

Yesung memasang raut wajah pembunuh. Changmin? Kini berwajah penuh syukur.

"M-mioow…"

"Mwooorggg…"

"M-miiii…GEK"(?)

Nampaklah kucing-kucing bergelimpangan dalam keadaan sekarat. Dengan 'pintar'nya, mereka melahap habis makanan buatan Yesung.

Yah. Tidak heran sih. Yesung membuat ikan bakar yang benar-benar terbakar, dengan segelas susu hasil perahan sendiri(?) yang dicampur berbagai rempah-rempah. Dan dengan babbonya, Yesung lupa menutup jendela dapur. Mungkin juga para kucing yang malang itu lagi terkena flu sehingga indera penciumannya memburuk…

"DASAR KUCING-KUCING KURANG AJAAAAARRR!" pekik Yesung berang.

"MIAW MIAAWW!(KAU YANG KURANG AJAAAARRR!)" kucing-kucing balas memekik murka.

Gya gya gya…

Changmin hanya senyum-senyum sendiri di tengah keramaian. Sepertinya kepalanya perlu digetok.

:

:

Pada akhirnya, Yesung hanya bisa duduk dengan wajah cemberut di meja makan. Para kucing sudah dikirim ke rumah sakit hewan kota Seoul. Untunglah Changmin cepat bertindak sebelum Yesung mulai berpikir untuk memasak kucing-kucing malang itu.

Changminlah yang akhirnya memasak. Sujud syukur.

Changmin muncul dari dalam dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan.

"Makanan sudah siap, Yesungie~…" kata Changmin dengan senyum manis. Ia meletakan berbagai macam makanan buatannya di atas meja makan tepat di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung menatap makanan buatan Changmin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Makananku…" ratapnya.

Changmin bergidik. "Sudahlah, Yesungie. Makan ini dulu. Nanti kau bisa membuatkanku makanan lain kapan-kapan, ne?" bujuk Changmin. Tidak tega juga dia melihat Yesung berduram durja.

Yesung meliriknya sekilas. "Arraseo." Dengan tatapan yang sama sekali asing bagi Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum manis.

"Nanti, aku akan membuatkanmu masakan 'terbaik' yang pernah kubuat!"

Senyum di wajah Changmin langsung lenyap.

:

:

Akhirnya kedua namja itu makan dengan tenang, meski wajah Yesung masih cemberut.

"Yesungie, kau mau tambah telur mata sapi?" tawar Changmin sambil menyodorkan sepiring penuh telur mata sapi.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo. Tapi… gomawo, Changminsshi."

"Oh, baiklah," Changmin tersenyum, lalu mulai makan lagi, begitu juga dengan Yesung.

… Hening…

Changmin setipe dengan Siwon. Masa kecilnya terlalu bahagia! Jadi, ia tidak suka kedamaian(?)! Akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka mulut. "Umm… bagaimana tidurmu, Yesungie? Nyenyak?" tanyanya dengan senyum lima jari khasnya.

Yesung melirik sedikit, lalu kembali makan. "… Tidak." Jawabnya dengan wajah dingin.

Changmin sweatdrop. "Um, kenapa…?" tanyanya takut.

Yesung memberi Changmin tatapan laser. "… Mimpi tentang Ddangkomma." Ucapnya pelan.

Changmin memucat. "D-Ddang chan… ngapain…?" ia melanjutkan makanannya lagi dengan gemetaran. Masih menatap Yesung.

Yesung menyeringai.

CRING~

"… Membunuhmu dan Kyunnie~."

"OHOK!"

:

:

Yesung menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu. "… Sudah jam 8 malam…" obsidiannya kembali pada Changmin yang tengah minum obat penenang.

Obsidiannya menyendu. "Changminsshi…?" panggilnya pelan.

Changmin menoleh perlahan. "Ne, Yesungie?"

Yesung menatap Changmin kosong. "… Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak juga kembali…?" –sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"OHOK!" Changmin tersedak obat penenangnya.

Drap drap drap

Changmin secepat kilat berlari ke dapur. Yesung dengan panik mengikuti dari belakang.

Mata tajam Changmin menangkap sebotol termos yang tampak penuh dengan air, dan dengan cepat menyambarnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Yesung kaget. "A-anu, Changminsshi! Itu bukan a-"

Gluk gluk glu-

PRANGG

"PUANAS!" sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah termos berisi kopi panas kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Lihatlah, kini Changmin dengan panik berlarian di sekeliling dapur.

Yesung buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air dingin. "In-"

Sebelum Yesung selesai berbicara, Changmin sudah menyambar gelas yang disodorkan Yesung, dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Hahh… hahh…" Changmin terengah-engah dengan wajah shock. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai harus mengalami hal seperti ini…?

"Gwenchanayo, Changminsshi…?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

Changmin tersenyum lemas. "A-ani. Aku baik-baik saja kok… hehh, hehhh…"

Yesung memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa kau tampak begitu kaget saat aku menanyakan soal Kyuhyun…?" tampaknya uri Yesungie mulai curiga. Sepertinya otaknya sudah sedikit berkembang…#PLAK!

Changmin tampak seperti terkena serangan jantung. "UUUH! Tidak kok! Hehehehhe, aku hanya tersedak…" dusta Changmin.

Yesung menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Lalu di mana Kyuhyun? Apa dia akan segera pulang?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi. Dan…" Changmin menunduk. "… Dia ada… urusan untuk beberapa lama, Sungie…"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "… Arraseo."

Dan ketika Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah kecewa seorang Kim Yesung…

:

:

-Seoul's Mall…

Kyuhyun gila. BENAR-BENAR GILA! Yeoja gila belanja ini, sedari tadi menyeret-nyeretnya sesuka hati! Bahkan toko dengan benda-benda berharga selangitpun diembat juga!

APA KABAR DOMPET KYUHYUN KALAU IA SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN YEOJA INI?!

Tapi pada akhirnya… Kyuhyun pasrah juga. Tidak bisa berontak. Sementara yeoja di sampingnya sedari tadi menebar senyum terbaiknya.

"Mr. Kyuhyun! That dress looks so good!" yeoja itu menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian yang tampak mahal. Toko itu memang penuh dengan pakaian pernikahan. Gaun, jas, semuanya ada! Tapi harganya ituloh. Jauh lebih mahal dibanding kulkas di kediaman Choi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Sure."

Yeoja itu menyeret Kyuhyun ke toko pakaian itu. Ia mencuri-curi pandang pada Kyuhyun yang masih berwajah masam. Ia diam-diam menghela napas.

'… Always like this. I wonder… will you ever love me…?'

:

:

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi toko sambil bertopang dagu. Tampak sekali ia sedang bosan. Sudah sejam ia berada di sini. Menunggu Jessica muncul dengan-

Krieet

"Mr. Kyuhyun! How do I look?"

-Gaunnya.

Kyuhyun memaksakan diri tersenyum. "That dress suit you well, Jessica."

Jessica mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan dress cantik tanpa lengan dan berwarna pink bayi. Rok gaun itu mencapai mata kaki dengan payet-payet perak yang membuatnya tampak anggun. Wajah cantik yeoja itu cemberut.

"No. This is ugly!" yeoja itu lalu kembali ke dalam ruang ganti lagi.

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut yeoja ini. Ini sudah KE 80 KALINYA yeoja itu meminta pendapatnya, dan dengan 'halus', ditolak mentah-mentah.

Kyuhyun gila. Beberapa menit lagi, dia akan gila.

Krieet…

"Mr. Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun menoleh. "Can you excuse me for a while? I have to go to somewhere…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa dibilangpun Kyuhyun sudah tahu. Si Jessica ini mau ke kamar mandi. Baik sekali dia menjaga citranya sebagai seorang yeoja.

Jessica berlalu. Kyuhyun menghela napas. '… Apa kabar Yesung yah… sudah malam begini. Apa dia mencariku…?' batinnya. Wajahnya menyendu mengingat wajah Yesung.

Drap drap drap

"Hng?" Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk. Ia menoleh ke asal suara berisik itu.

Dan ia di sana… namja super aegyo… tengah menatapnya penuh cinta… berlari dengan anggun kepadanya, dan berseru…

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

BUAK

"Ukh!"

Dan memukulnya. Tampaknya tadi ia tengah berhalusinasi. Yang sebenarnya ia lihat adalah…

Namja yang memang super aegyo… tapi tengah menatapnya penuh 'cinta'… berlari ke arahnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dan berseru…

Yah. Yang seperti tadi. Right. Namja aegyo pemilik suara jutaan oktaf itu adalah Sungmin. Dan kini tampaknya ia belum puas hanya dengan menghajar wajah tampan Kyuhyun saja.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" bentak Sungmin kasar. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Beberapa pegawai toko hanya menatap mereka takut.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. "… Membuat dia bahagia."

Wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna. Bukan, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena marah. Sangat marah. Marah besar!#PLAK!

BUAK BUAK

Beribu bogem mentah mendarat di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak menangkis ataupun melawan. Pasrah.

"BAHAGIA?! KAU KIRA INI AKAN MEMBAHAGIAKANNYA?!" bentak Sungmin disela-sela pukulannya. "INI MENGHANCURKANNYA, DASAR PABBO!" air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata indahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin aneh. "… Dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak bisa terus memak-"

"Dia mencintaimu." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang kedua namja itu. Mereka menoleh.

"H-hyung?!" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat hyungnya. Sungmin memandang Erik dingin.

"Sungmin ah, bisa kau lepaskan kerah baju dongsaengku?" tanya Erik dengan wajah tenang.

Sungmin menghela napas kesal. Ia lalu melepaskan cengkramannya sambil tetap menatap Kyuhyun intens.

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu menatap hyungnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Erik menghela napas. "Kau sama sekali tidak punya sopan san-"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA, DASAR MUNAFIK." desis Kyuhyun dingin.

"KYU!" Sungmin tampak marah dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, Erik adalah kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Tidak sepantasnya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seburuk itu pada hyungnya sendiri.

Erik tersenyum. Walau ada luka yang tersirat di sana. "…"

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan saat malam aku bertamu ke rumahmu itu…?" tanya Erik pelan.

"Hah?"

"Saat ia mengigau memanggil namaku itu." Erik menutup matanya. Seakan mengingat-ngingat kejadian di rumah Kyuhyun itu.

… Begitu cepat baginya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Apa…?"

Erik tersenyum lebar. "… Dia…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Hiks… hyung… hyung…!" air mata masih meluncur deras dari kedua sarang obsidian Yesung.

"Wae, Sungie…? Wae…?" tanya Erik sedih. Ia tidak suka melihat Yesung menangis. Sangat tidak suka!

"Hyung… hiks… mianhae…" Erik terdiam. Ia merasakan firasat buruk…

"Untuk apa… Sungie…?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks… hiks…" hati Erik semakin tersayat.

"Sungie… bicaral-"

"… Aku sudah tidak bisa mencintai hyung lagi…" kata Yesung cepat.

DEG

Perlahan, Erik melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya Yesung yang masih memejamkan mata. Tampaknya panasnya benar-benar tinggi sampai membuatnya mengigau begitu.

"Aku… mencintai… Kyuhyun…" memang terbata-bata dan tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi Erik dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas…

Erik menatap wajah ketakutan Yesung dengan sedih. "…"

"Hiks… hyung… Kyuhyun… akan meninggalkanku…" tangis Yesung masih belum berhenti. "Dingin, hyung… tolong… tolong aku…"

Erik memeluk Yesung dengan lembut. "Hyung mengerti. Hyung akan membantumu. Sebisa mungkin." Ia tersenyum perih.

"… Hiks… hyung… dingin…"

"Hyung mencintaimu." Dan senyum di wajah Erik lenyap begitu saja.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap Erik dengan mulut menganga. Begitupula dengan Sungmin.

Erik menghela napas. "Dan kau masih bisa menyebut ia tidak mencintaimu…?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Tampak masih shock dengan pengakuan Erik. "… Terlambat."

"Hah?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menampakkan stoic facenya. "… Sudah terlambat."

BUAK

"Ukh!" Kyuhyun meringis.

Bukan, ini bukan Sungmin yang mukul kok. Ini si Erik yang mukul.

"DASAR BODOH!" bentak Erik marah. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kasihan sekali kerah kemeja itu…

"…" Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya dingin. "… Jangan munafik. Kau mencintainya 'kan…?"

Erik terdiam sejenak. "…" ia mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Kau ambil saja dia. Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kau pasti lebih bisa menjaganya dibanding ak-"

"AKU!" Erik menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "AKU MELEPASKAN YESUNG UNTUKMU."

"…" Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Wae…?"

Erik tersenyum tipis. "Karena dia tidak mencintaiku. Meski aku jungkir balik menyatakan cintaku, dia tidak akan mencintaiku. Dia mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya kau."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Erik tersenyum lebar. "Ahh… bukankah saat kecil kau ingin sekali mendirikan perusahaan hiburan dengan nama Cho…?" ia tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap surai cokelat Kyuhyun.

"… Aku hyung yang payah." Erik menatap manik mata Kyuhyun dalam. "Dan aku tahu itu."

Ia berdiri, dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih shock.

'…' sepasang caramel indah menatap punggung Erik yang semakin berlalu. '… This is just… not right.'

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Nampak seorang namja kecil mengendap-endap di samping tempat tidur hyungnya. Ia lalu melompat naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Hyung! Hyung!" ia menggoncang tubuh hyungnya yang masih terlelap.

"Nggh…" tanpa sengaja, si hyung menendang wajah saeng kecilnya itu hingga terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

Wajah si namja kecil memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Awww~…

"ERIK HYUNG! IRREONAAAAA!" jerit namja kecil itu.

"I-iya, Kyu! Ada apa?!" si hyung terbangun dengan panik. "Loh? Kyu, kenapa di bawah? Sini, sini!" dengan tampang tidak berdosanya, si hyung menggendong saeng malangnya itu ke atas tempat tidur. Si namja kecil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hyung, hyung. Umma bilang Kyu tidak boleh jadi musisi!" adunya kepada hyungnya itu. "Umma bilang Kyu harus jadi pejabat(?)! Eh, salah! Maksudnya jadi pebisnis!"

Si hyung yang bernama Erik tersenyum. "Bagus dong!" Dan tentu saja dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun, saeng kecilnya. Ia tertawa. "Hahahah, bercanda! Bercandaa! Tapi jadi musisi memang tidak menjanjikan kok! Umma dan appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu!"

Kyuhyun berontak dalam gendongan Erik. "Andwaeeeee! Jadi pebisnis itu sama sekali tidak asyik! Membosankaaan! Kyu mau jadi musisiiiii!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Toh, emang masih kecil kok.#PLAK!

Erik tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur. "Hyung punya usul!" Kyuhyun menatap Erik tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pebisnis terlebih dahulu? Jika sudah mapan, kau boleh jadi apapun yang kau suka!"

Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. "JINJJAAA~?" tanyanya girang. Erik mengangguk. Ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi saengienya.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun berubah murung. Erik mengerutkan alisnya. "Wae?" ia tidak suka melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang murung.

Kyuhyun menatap obsidian hyungnya. "Appa tidak akan setuju jika Kyu berpindah profesi! Appa 'kan orangnya keras!"

Erik tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi appa 'kan babbo." Anak kurang ajar. "Kita bisa menipunya nanti! Tapi kalau umma…" Erik pause sejenak mengingat ummanya. "… Nanti saja! Pokoknya masalah appa sudah teratasiii~! Yaaaayyy~!"

Senyum manis mengembang di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Asyiiiikk~~! Appa memang begooo~!" ejeknya dan diamini Erik.

Anak-anak kurang ajar.

"Tapi Kyu mau bikin perusahaan sendiri! Tidak mau bekerja di bawah appa! Nanti ketularan babbonya!" tuding Kyuhyun pedas.

Erik tampak tertarik. "Oh ya? Bisa saja sih~! Apa nama perusahaanmu, hm?" Erik mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, dan dengan cepat ditepis si empu pipi.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar-binar. "Choooo~!"

Erik mengerutkan alisnya. "Choooo~…?"

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal, "CHO!"

"Oohhh, hehehe. Santai, Kyu. Santaii~!" Erik mencubit pipi tembem Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Erik. "Jangan pegang-pegang yah! Mahal tahu!" serunya sadis.

Erik tertawa gegulingan diatas tempat tidur king sizenya. Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Hahahhaha…" Erik bangkit lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir disudut matanya.

"Puas?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis. Erik mengangguk. Kyuhyun menggeram. "Buh! Pokoknya nama perusahaanku nanti Cho Corporation! Kereeeen~~!"

"Apaan. Tinggal ngehilangin huruf i nya doang." Cibir Erik dan disambut tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun. Erik cekikikan. "Hyung bercandaa, Kyunnie babyyy~~!"

Kyuhyun bergidik. "Jangan panggil aku baby! Aku ini bukan bayi, dasar hyung incest!" sindirnya tajam.

Erik tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata super tajam saengnya. "Kekkeke, nanti kalau perusahaanmu itu sudah dibuka, hyung akan jadi pegawai pertamamu deh~!" seru Erik dengan wajah meyakinkan. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar tanda penuh harap.

"Jinjjaaaa?"

"Bohong kok."

"GRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House, Esok paginya…

Di salah satu ruangan, tampaklah sesosok namja manis di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia tengah berguling ke sana, berguling kemari. Tidak ada kerjaan. Namanya Kim Yesung.

"Uuu… bosaaan…" keluhnya masih dengan berguling-guling. Ia tidak bisa tidur dari tadi malam. Kepikiran tentang mimpinya tadi.

"… Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada dalam mimpiku…?" ia mengingat lagi.

"_Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak Jessica, tidak juga Sungmin. Hanya kau. Percayalah…_" kata-kata Kyuhyun itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Apakah itu mimpi…? Tapi terasa sangat nyata…" ia memeluk guling kesayangan Kyuhyun. "…" obsidiannya menangkap sebuah PSP hot pink yang terselip di bawah bantal.

PSP milik Kyuhyun…

Yesung mengambil PSP itu lalu menyalakannya. Obsidiannya terbelalak. "… Ini fotoku…?" ia terdiam sejenak sambil menatap fotonya sendiri.

"… Sejak kapan ia mengambilnya…?" gumam Yesung lagi. Entah kenapa… dadanya menghangat…

Yesung lalu melihat-lihat game-game milik Kyuhyun. Setelah menemukan yang sepertinya cukup mudah, Yesung membukanya.

STARCRAFT

NEW GAME?

ENTER

Oh. Malang sekali si Kyuhyun…

PIP PIP PIP

"Aish, susah sekaliii!" sungut Yesung kesal. Ia tetap asyik bermain hingga-

TOK TOK TOK

Kenapa tidak ada yang ngeh dengan bel pintu sih…?

Yesung menghela napas. Setelah mempause game'nya', ia berjalan menuju pintu depan hendak membuka pintu.

TOK TOK!

"Permisiiiii!"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. 'Suara namja? Apa itu Kyuhyun?' Yesung berlari kecil.

TOK TOK TOK

Krieet

"Ne- …?! Sungminsshi…?" obsidian Yesung membulat saat mengetahui tamunya. Sedikit kecewa karena ternyata bukan Kyuhyun.

Namja aegyo itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ada ap-"

"Cepat hentikan pernikahan Kyuhyun!" potong Sungmin.

Yesung terbelalak. "H-hah? Apa maksudmu…?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Dia akan menikah nanti sore! Cepat hentikan dia! Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya!"

Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong. "…"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "APA YANG KAU TUNGGU?!" bentaknya marah.

"Kyuhyun menerima Jessica?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Yah, dia memang menerimanya! Tapi kau harus menghentikannya! Dia-"

Yesung membuang muka. "Biarkan saja."

Sungmin terkejut. "… Hah…?" tangannya terkepal kuat.

Yesung menutup matanya. "Dia bahagia bukan…? Jadi biarkan saj-"

PLAK

"Ugh…" berkat tamparan super keras Sungmin, Yesung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya, bekas tamparan Sungmin. Obsidiannya menatap Sungmin penuh tanda tanya.

Dan ia terkejut. Sungmin menangis. Sungmin yang selama ini terlihat sangat kuat, menangis dengan wajah semenyedihkan ini.

"Hiks…" ia terisak. "SADARLAH! DIA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" bentaknya putus asa.

Yesung menatap Sungmin kosong. Kyuhyun mencintainya…? Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun mau menikahi Jessica…? Kyuhyun bisa menolaknya, bukan…? Kenapa Kyuhyun malah menerimanya…?

Yesung membuka mulut. "… Aku tidak percaya." Ia menatap Sungmin kosong.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya yang masih digenangi air mata. "… Kau yakin…?"

Yesung diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sungmin mendecih. "Terserah! Kaulah yang akan menyesal!" ia menunjuk wajah Yesung kasar, lalu berbalik.

Tap tap

Yesung menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan aneh.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sungmin terhenti. "Dia akan menikah di gereja XXX. Cepatlah putuskan."

"Dan…" chocolatenya menatap Yesung tajam. "… Tadi aku ke rumah keluarga Choi. Dan kata Kibum umma, Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah ini."

Lalu namja aegyo itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah menunduk di ambang pintu rumah.

'Bukan mimpi…? Yang waktu itu benar-benar Kyuhyun…?' Yesung menegang.

"…" matanya menyendu.

"… Aku… sudah tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi…" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Sudah tidak…"

"_Pabbo… apa kau sehat-sehat saja…?_"

"_Saranghaeyo. Bisakah kau… memaafkanku…?_"

"_Pabbo… saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo…_"

"_… Mianhae._"

"_Pabbo. Kau lebih memilih bersamanya…?_"

"_Yesung… apa kau mendengarku…?_"

"_Saranghaeyo. Aku tidak peduli kau tidak mendengarku. Aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali! Jeongmal… saranghaeyo…_"

"_… Kau sudah bangun, Pabbo?_"

"_Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri, dasar pabbo._"

"_Kau kira kau bermimpi?_"

"_Apakah di mimpi kau bisa merasakan ini?_"

"_Ini nyata._"

"_Jangan pernah lakukan hal yang melukaimu lagi._"

"_Aku peduli padamu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu._"

"_AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!_"

Tapi tentu saja… kata-kata Kyuhyun malam itu, tidak pernah terhapus dari memorinya. Kata-kata yang seakan bisa menghapus semua kata cinta yang pernah Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya.

'Kenapa… kenapa saat kau sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau masih bisa bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku…?'

"_Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak Jessica, tidak juga Sungmin. Hanya kau. Percayalah…_"

'Kau berbohong. Dan aku benci pembohong… sangat benci…'

"_Saranghaeyo… gomawo… sudah membuatku merasa benar-benar sempurna…_"

"…" Yesung menunduk. "Aku sudah tidak mencintainya."

"… Aku… sekarang sudah tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi…" ulangnya lagi.

Tes tes

"Ah…? Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti…?"

…

Cinta yang memberatkan segalanya.

Menjual cinta hanya untuk kebahagiaan yang belum jelas adanya…?

What A Fool.

…

-Seoul's Hospital…

Nampak seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Namja tampan di sebelahnya hanya bisa sesekali mencuri pandang ke yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tengah menangis. Namanya? Park Jungsoo. Bagaimana ia tidak menangis, jika sore ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat anak semata wayangnya sebelum pemakaman? Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura tersenyum di depan Donghae. Ia tidak mau Donghae merasa lebih bersalah. Dan kini air matanya turun begitu saja bagai air bah. Tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Hiks… Hyukkie…" air mata masih turun dengan derasnya dari kedua sarang chocolatenya.

Sementara namja tampan bernama Youngwoon hanya menatapnya sedih. Ini seakan ia melihat istri tercintanya menangis. Mereka memang sangat mirip… tapi begitu berbeda…

"… Jungsoo ah. Uljimma…" bujuknya sedih.

"Youngwoonsshi…"

Youngwoon menatap Jungsoo dengan alis tertaut. "Ne?"

Jungsoo menunduk. "Mianhamnida, Donghaesshi jadi menyukai anak saya… saya tahu tidak pantas tapi-"

Youngwoon menepuk bahu Jungsoo dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum. "Ssst. Biarkan saja. Biarkan Hae menentukan takdirnya sendiri. Aku tidak akan marah."

Jungsoo menatap Youngwoon kaget. "E-eh?"

"Mereka berhak menentukan hidup mereka sendiri. Aku tidak akan ikut campur."

Youngwoon menutup matanya. "Bahkan meski Eunhyukkie jadi membenci Hae sekalipun." Ia membuka matanya. Menatap mata Jungsoo yang tampak berkaca-kaca. "… Itu keputusan mereka."

:

:

Ia tetap sama. Terbaring dengan wajah pucat. Tidak bergerak, tidak bernapas.

Bukankah sudah jelas sekali…?

Krieeet…

Dan namja lain itu tetap tidak mau menerima kenyataan…

* * *

DONGHAE'S POV: ON

* * *

Aku melangkah mendekatinya yang masih 'tertidur'. Aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping tubuhnya. Aku tetap tersenyum. Seakan dia dapat melihatku sekarang.

"Hyukkie… mianne aku meninggalkanmu tadi! Aku makan di kantin rumah sakit! Jungsoo umma bilang kau akan sedih jika aku tidak makan! Dan aku tidak mau kau sedih! Oh ya~! Makanannya sangat enak looh! Tidak kalah dengan masakan restoran bintang tiga! Aku akan mentraktirmu! Makanya… cepatlah bangun…" aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Senyumku memiris.

Tidak ada respon apapun darinya. "…"

"Hyukkie… hari ini… adalah hari spesial bukan…?" aku menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

"…" aku menunduk. Berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggantung ini.

Aku lantas mengangkat wajahku. Menatapnya yang masih memejamkan mata. "Hari ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu…" aku tertawa kecil sembari mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Kueratkan genggamanku. "Kau ingat, bukan…?" tanyaku pelan.

Hening.

Aku menatapnya sedih. Aku hancur. Sangat hancur, Hyukkie…

"Jadi bangunlah dan temani aku…" aku tersenyum manis.

"…" aku menatapnya kosong. "Aku berharap… waktu akan terhenti, Hyukkie… biarkan… sebentar saja aku seperti ini."

"Aku janji…" aku menatapnya lembut. "Jika kau bangun, aku janji…"

"Aku akan makan tanpa pilih-pilih… bangun tepat waktu… membersihkan kamarku sendiri… tidak menjahili appa… tidak menyembunyikan boneka kelinci Sungmin hyung… tidak… tidak akan membuatmu sedih lagi…"

"… Aku janji."

Aku menghela napas. "… Aku merindukanmu, Hyukkie…" aku menyandarkan pipiku dipunggung tangannya. Aku tersenyum lembut menatap kedua kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup rapat. "… Sangat merindukanmu…"

* * *

DONGHAE'S POV: OFF

* * *

Dan namja itu menutup matanya. Menyandarkan segala cintanya…

Hanya kepadanya…

* * *

-Choi's House…

"Chagiya…" panggil Siwon takut. Sekarang dia telah memakai setelan jas abu-abu yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa. "… Kau sudah siap…?"

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sedih. "… Ya." tidak ada sedikitpun senyum di wajah cantik namja itu.

…

Di ruangan lain, tampak sesosok namja tampan yang memakai jas hitam yang membuatnya tampak gagah.

"…" ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Ada perlu apa, Changmin ah?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun miris. "… Kau yakin soal ini, Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai memperbaiki posisi dasi kupu-kupunya. "… Maksudmu?"

Changmin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ini salah, Kyu. Sangat salah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. "Tidak sama sekali."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap datar bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. "… Sungmin tidak datang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oh."

"… Yesungie juga…" Changmin menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dengan ekor matanya. "…"

Changmin kembali menggeleng. "Kau mencintainya bukan…?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "… Ya." sungguh Kyuhyun tidak mau munafik. "Ini yang terbaik." Tapi apa boleh buat. Takdir berkata lain.

Changmin memicingkan matanya. "Kau kira dengan melihatmu menikahi Jessica, Yesung akan bahagia…?" tanyanya.

"…" Kyuhyun diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun, dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Yesungie datang nanti…?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan menciumnya."

Changmin terkekeh. "Kau ini memang…"

Senyum Kyuhyun hilang berganti wajah stoicnya. "Tapi dia tidak akan datang."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Jinjja…?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dia tidak mungkin datang."

* * *

-Kyuhyun's House…

"…" obsidian itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. "… Mendung."

Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Bisakah ia memutarbalikan fakta…? "… Kyu…"

Dan liquid bening itu meluncur begitu saja dari kedua sarang obsidiannya.

Hei. Dia masih punya kesempatan, bukan?

* * *

-Seoul's Church(?)…

Jika sudah seperti ini...

… Apa semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diperbaiki…?

* * *

KYUHYUN POV: ON

* * *

Aku tamat. Aku seakan sudah tidak beraga lagi. Tidak tahu, semua isi kepalaku sudah meluap entah ke mana. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Aku… tidak bisa bernapas.

Kini, aku sedang menggenggam tangan seorang yeoja, di depan pendeta, dan di dalam sebuah gereja yang penuh dengan undangan. Sudah jelas aku mau ngapain 'kan…?

Aku menatap kedua caramel Jessica –nama yeoja itu, dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa senyum di bibir penuhku. Sementara yeoja itu menatapku dengan senyum manis dan mata berbinar-binar. Yeoja itu mengenakan gaun putih berenda pink bayi yang memang membuatnya tampak anggun. Rambutnya juga disanggul. Tidak lupa karangan bunga mawar merah dan pink yang sedang dipegangnya.

Hhhh…

Pendeta paruh baya di depan kami berdua mulai membuka mulutnya, "Choi Kyuhyun," dia menatapku. "Apa kau menerima Lee Jessica sebagai pengantinmu, pasanganmu di kala susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, miskin maupun kaya…?" tanyanya lancar.

Aku melirik Changmin yang duduk di samping Erik hyung. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

Aku tersenyum samar. Lihat, pabbo tidak datang bukan…? Memangnya kenapa dia mau datang? Dia hanya akan buang-buang waktu saja.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Aku balik menatap Jessica yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

Aku mulai bersuara, "Aku… berse-"

BRAK

"KYU…!" dan… suara merdu itu terdengar mengalahkan musik pengiring di telingaku.

Semua mata tertuju pada namja manis yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

"Pabbo…?" aku memicingkan mataku tidak percaya. Aku hendak melepaskan genggaman tanganku dengan Jessica, namun yeoja itu tetap menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

Tapi kini pandangan Yesung lebih sedih lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan hidung memerah. Aduh. "… Mianhae!" jeritnya keras, lalu berlari secepat kilat keluar gereja. Meninggalkanku yang masih menatapnya panik.

Seisi gereja langsung ricuh. Changmin menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Aku menghela napas. Apa boleh buat. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Jessica, I'm sorry, but I have to go…" aku berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya dengan lembut.

Tapi dia justru memelukku, dan berbisik perih. "… You can't go…! I LOVE YOU!"

Aku tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambutnya. "… I'm sorry, Jessica…" perlahan, aku melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi putih mulusnya.

"Mianhae. Aku… sudah memilih untuk bersama dengannya." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Tampaknya ia mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Perlahan, ia melepas genggaman tangannya.

Aku tersenyum. "Thank you…"

Dan aku langsung berlari meninggalkan altar pernikahan kami. Yang ada dalam kepalaku hanya satu. YESUNG!

* * *

KYUHYUN'S POV: OFF

* * *

Seiring langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, Jessica jatuh terduduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hiks… hiks…" tampaknya dia menangis.

Yuri, Seohyun, Sunny, Yoona, Hyoyeon, dan Tiffany berlari ke arah Jessica.

"Jessica… please don't cry…" Seohyun memeluk Jessica dengan sedih. "I'll kill them later."

Jessica kaget. "N-no. You don't have to do it! I'm happy if you all can be here for me. That's enough…" ia tersenyum manis disela air matanya.

Seohyun tersenyum. "Alright. We will with you forever."

Hyoyeon dan Yuri mengangguk. "Ne, we're here for you."

Sunny mengelus rambut Jessica dengan lembut. "We always here…"

Tiffany tersenyum. "We will help you find another boy, alright?"

Jessica menatap teman-temannya itu satu persatu. Ia tersenyum sambil masih tetap menangis. "Thank… hiks… you…"

Tiffany memberi grinnya. "I'll call Tae umma and Sooyoung too! We will have a ladies night tonight~!"

Jessica tersenyum bahagia. "Hiks… thank you, guys…"

Sunny tertawa. "Anything for you, Sicca~!"

Gadis-gadis itu tampak sangat senang. Khususnya salah satu diantara mereka. Pemilik eyes smile. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar bersinar-sinar.

'Wajah mewek aegyaku manis sekali~! Aku harap aku akan segera mendapat undangan pernikahannya dengan namja itu~! Jadi tidak sabar~!' tentu saja yang dibicarakannya adalah Yesung.

Yesung belum aman.

…

Changmin tersenyum. "Ahh… akhirnya dia melakukannya juga~." Kini namja itu tengah berada di depan gereja bersama Erik.

Erik diam. Changmin menatapnya sedih. "Hyung… apa kau sedih melihat Yesung bersama Kyuhyun…?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Erik menatap Changmin lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aniyo. Aku hanya berpikir, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Erik terkekeh.

Changmin tersenyum. "Ahahaha. Aku kurang yakin, hyung. Tapi mereka saling mencintai. Jadi sepertinya tidak masalah~."

Erik mengangguk pelan. Tidak bersemangat.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Hyung,"

Erik menoleh. "Ne?"

"Pasti hyung akan menemukan orang lain." Changmin tersenyum. "Aku akan membantu hyung!"

Erik terkekeh. "Gomawo, Changmin ah." Erik membelai surai Changmin yang tampak membeku. "Aku juga akan membantumu~. Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"…"

"W-waa?! Changmin ah? Kenapa kau menangis? Gwenchanayo?!"

…

-Somewhere near the church…(?)

Kibum tersenyum. "Baguslah." Ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. 'Kuharap kalian akan bahagia.'

CIIITTT

Kibum menoleh, dan langsung tersenyum ramah. "Kau sudah sampai?"

Seorang namja cantik keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah kesal. "Memangnya kau kira aku sedang di mana sekarang?! Apa aku terlambat?"

Kibum hanya terkekeh. "Kau datang tepat waktu kok."

Namja itu tersenyum. "Baguslah. Dimana Baby-ku?!"

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. "Mollayo…"

Namja cantik itu langsung membelalakkan matanya. "MWO?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, KIM KIBUM!?"

Kibum mendengus. "Sekarang margaku Choi loh. Jangan panggil Kim lagi. Ngomong soal baby-mu itu, tenang saja. Bagaimana kalau kita…" Kibum memberi smirknya. "Mengikuti aegyaku saja, hm~?"

"Memangnya anakmu itu tahu di mana Baby-ku?!"

Kibum menggeleng polos. Namja cantik di depannya langsung emosi.

"LALU?! BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAHU SOAL YE-"

"Cinta!" seru Kibum cepat.

"Hah?"

Kibum tersenyum manis. "Cinta pasti akan menuntunnya…"

Namja cantik di depan Kibum hanya menghela napas. "Aigoo… Kibum ah, kurangi nonton sinetron!"

:

:

-Seoul's Hospital…

"…" tetap sama. Donghae hanya diam. Diam sambil menanti Eunhyuk yang masih 'tertidur'.

Beberapa menit lagi, dan Donghae akan benar-benar terpisah dari Eunhyuk.

Jungsoo tengah memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang dingin. "Umma menyayangimu, Hyukjae…" dan ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Youngwoon hanya menghela napas. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin yang masih menangis.

"... Bahagialah di sana…" Jungsoo mengecup lembut dahi Eunhyuk.

Jungsoo lalu menatap Donghae yang hanya memandang kosong Eunhyuk. "Donghaesshi…"

Donghae menatap Jungsoo. "Ne… Jungsoo umma…?" ia bahkan tidak yakin apa dia masih pantas memanggil yeoja ini umma.

Jungsoo tersenyum manis. "Saya, Youngwoonsshi dan Sungminsshi akan keluar sebentar. Bersamalah dengan Hyukjae sampai dokter datang nanti, Donghaesshi." Jungsoo berjalan ke pintu kamar bersama Youngwoon dan Sungmin.

Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae lagi. "Tolong jaga dia."

Cklek.

Donghae menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan sedih. Ia beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang masih diam tidak bergerak. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Hyukkie… Hyukkie…" Donghae membelai pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "… Gomawo…"

:

:

Donghae masih tetap sama. Memandang Eunhyuk. Memandang namja yang tidak membuka matanya sedikitpun.

"…" ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia… tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini. Walau hanya untuk sedetik saja.

Ia sedang menunggu keajaiban.

Krieett…

Tapi tampaknya karma sudah lebih mendominasi dibanding keajaiban dalam hidup namja tampan ini.

Ia menoleh sedikit. Walau ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

Tampak beberapa yeoja berpakaian putih-putih. Bukan hantu kok. Hanya suster.

"Mianhamnida, tuan. Tapi kami harus mengambil Eunhyuksshi sekarang," ucap salah-satu suster itu dengan sopan.

Donghae menatapnya kosong. "… Tolong tunggu sebentar." Donghae berdiri lalu menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Mengecup bibir pucat namja manis itu cukup lama. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

Masih menatap lekat wajah Eunhyuk. Mengagumi setiap keindahan yang ada di wajah namja itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Hyukkie…" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Tes tes

Dan… dia menangis. Membasahi wajah Eunhyuk yang berada di bawahnya. "Hae…" suaranya terbata-bata.

Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Eunhyuk. "Hae sayang Hyukkie…"

Para suster hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah sedih. Ada yang menggigit sapu tangan. Seakan sedang nonton telenovela…

Donghae menutup matanya. "Hae sangat sayang Hyukkie…" dan perlahan, ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

Menatap wajah Eunhyuk untuk beberapa lama, dan kemudian menoleh ke arah suster. "Mian membuat kalian menunggu… aku akan keluar."

Para suster mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat.

'… Semoga kau mendengarnya…' batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis. '… Hae sayang Hyukkie…'

Tap tap

Krieeet…

DEG...

Namun sepertinya Tuhan masih mengasihani dirinya.

"… Ha… e…?"

Donghae membeku di tempat. Apa dia salah dengar tadi…? Dengan wajah tidak percaya, Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah…

Kedua kelopak mata yang selama ini tertutup rapat, telah terbuka dan menatap ke arahnya! Kedua chocolate itu menatap kearahnya!

"… Hyu…kkie…?!" panggil Donghae tidak percaya.

"… Kenapa ini bisa terjadi…?!" para suster ikutan panik. "H-hei! Cepat panggil dokter!" perintah suster yang kelihatan paling tua.

"B-baik!" salah satu dari suster itu mengangguk, lalu berlari secepat kilat keluar kamar rawat. Sementara sisanya berusaha mendorong Donghae keluar.

"Mianhamnida tuan! Tuan harus kelu-"

"HYUKKIE!" teriak Donghae super panik. "LEPASKAN AKU! Aish! HYUKKIEE!" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sejenak.

Tiba-tiba namja manis itu tersenyum lembut. "Ha… e…"

Tentu saja itu membuat kekuatan Donghae bertambah! "LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Donghae ke suster-suster yang tampak kewalahan itu.

"Uufh! Tapi tuan! Tuan harus keluar…" para suster masih tetap berusaha mengeluarkan Donghae dari kamar rawat.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter dan beberapa satpam muncul. Para satpam itu ikut membantu mengeluarkan Donghae. Sayang, kekuatan Donghae muncul tiba-tiba.

Krieet

"LEPASKAN AKU! HYU-"

BUAKKH!

"Mianhamnida dokter. Kami akan keluar." Ucap Sungmin sopan sambil menyeret Donghae yang pingsan keluar ruang rawat.

Blam

Senyum manis tidak lepas dari wajah manisnya. 'Benar-benar dongsaeng yang babbo…' chocolatenya melirik Donghae yang masih pingsan. "Kau hebat, Hae."

…

"Cepat! Kita hampir kehilangan dia lagi!"

"Bagaimana detak jantungnya?!"

"Tidak terlalu stabil, dok!"

"…"

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV: ON

* * *

"… Hae sayang Hyukkie…"

Entah kenapa… satu kata itu saja… membuatku benar-benar ingin kembali lagi.

Tes tes

"D-dok! Dia menangis!"

"HAH?!"

Aku juga ingin mengatakannya padamu, Hae…

'Hyukkie juga sayang Hae!'

… Selamanya…

DEG

"D-DOKTER!"

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV: OFF

* * *

Tuhan mengembalikannya.

Dan mungkin Tuhan akan mengambilnya kembali.

...

-Somewhere…

Yesung menangis. "Hiks… sudah terlambat… Kyu… hiks…" namja itu sekarang sudah berada di depan danau taman yang dekat dengan gereja. Ia tidak tahu berada di mana, pokoknya ia hanya ingin berlari secepat mungkin dari gereja itu. Hatinya sakit…

"Hiks… aku memang bodoh… mengira bisa mencegahnya…" Yesung terus menangis. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan menangis. Pokoknya dia ingin melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatinya kini.

Dia sudah tidak kuat…

"Waww~. Hei, lihat tuh," sebuah suara mengagetkan Yesung. Yesung melirik ke asal suara. Nampak dua namja tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata menjijikan.

Yesung membuang muka. Wajahnya kini pucat pasi. Ini sama sekali bukan pertanda baik…

"Hei, manis~… sendiri saja?" sapa salah satu dari namja. "Kenapa menangis, hm~?" ia hendak menyentuh bahu Yesung, tapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Yesung. Moodnya sedang jelek saat ini!

"JANGAN. SENTUH. AKU." Yesung mengeluarkan aura hitamnya lagi.

Kedua namja itu mengernyit. Sedikit terintimidasi dengan aura Yesung.

"Cih! Kau sama sekali tidak manis!" salah satu dari mereka bersungut. Ia melirik danau di belakang Yesung. "… Bagaimana kalau kau berenang sebentar, hmmm~?"

Dan Yesung langsung membeku mendengar kata-kata namja asing itu.

Ahhh… dia 'kan tidak bisa berenang…

...

-Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Drap drap drap

"Pabbo! Pabbo!" Kyuhyun terus berlari sambil meneriaki sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang menatapnya aneh. Tapi dia tidak peduli! Dia tetap memacu kakinya.

'… Taman…?' Kyuhyun menatap sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari gereja. '…' tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju taman itu.

'… Firasatku tidak baik.'

:

:

Nampak sesosok mahluk yang tampak riang gembira. "Ini dia, iblis mesum! Ayo kita lihat bagaimana endingnya~." Serunya girang.

Sementara sosok yang dipanggil iblis mesum itu sedang minum kopi.(?) Dia hanya menatap sosok bahagia itu datar. "Haaahhh, sudah saatnya? Baiklah, aku harus membawa kamera video niiih~." Ternyata dia sama antusiasnya dengan sosok yang tampak bahagia itu.

Sosok itu menatap iblis mesum yang tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" iblis mesum itu tampak risih.

Sosok itu tertawa kecil. "Kau memang mesum~."

Iblis mesum itu hanya menghela napas. "Hhhh…"

"Berisik. Kau sama saja, Malaikat mesum."

"Booya. Hey."

"Wae?"

Malaikat itu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo taruhan!"

…

Mereka telah memilih.

Inilah pilihan mereka.

Kini, kita tinggal melihat…

Hasil apa yang akan didapatkan dari pilihan mereka…

…

Cinta bagai sekelebat bayangan di dunia.

Dia selalu ada di setiap manusia di dunia.

Dia mengikuti setiap sosok manusia di dunia.

Dia juga terkadang tampak tak kasat mata bagi para manusia di dunia.

Tapi dia memang ada.

Tinggal bagaimana seorang manusia menemukannya.

…

Cinta itu kopi susu.

Pertama kau akan menemukan rasa manis yang sangat enak.

Kedua kau akan menemukan rasa pahit yang sangat menyakitkan.

Lalu? Yang ketiga…? Kopi atau susu…?

…

"Never say never" Kau pernah mendengarnya?

TBC

**Next Chapt**:

"Hei, iblis mesum! Kau menang! Kau bisa memiliki videonya! Hmph!"

"Khekhekhe~! Aku memang akan selalu menang~!"

"Boo."

"Hng? Kau tidak senang~?"

"Tentu saja! Masa aku kalah dengan iblis mesum seperti dirimu?!"

"Hahhaha, jinjja~?"

"M-mwo?"

"Kalau kau tidak senang, kenapa kau tersenyum, hm~?"

"B-berisik!"

Ahhh~! Selesai juga ini chapt! Jadi… chapt depan itu yang terakhir! Semoga masih ditunggu nee~! ^ ^v

Ucchan masih bingung mau bikin sad ending atau happy ending… liat nanti aja deh. Kalau Ucchan lagi mood~!#PLAK!

Naaah, Ucchan lagi pingin denger lagu Avril Lavigne yang I don't have to try~! Ucchan ngerock dalam kamaar~! OH YEAAAH!#dilempar sandal sama tetangga.

Ooh ya… Ucchan susah tidur belakangan ini… kenapa…? Karena anak-anak kompleks Ucchan itu ya! mau pagi, mau siang, mau sore, mau malam, subuh juga, diembat! Main petasaaaaan terus. Apalagi mereka mainnya petasan segitiga! Ituloh, petasan yang bunyinya kayak gajah ngamuk! Akhirnya Ucchan jadi encok, tidur tidak menentu. Bisa tidur 3 jam lebih aja udah syukur. Hiks… kena demam petasaaan!(?)

Jadi ya… begini. Mianne kalau banyak yang aneh ataupun gaje. Otak Ucchan sudah gak bisa berpikir lagiii!XC

Nah, sekarang Ucchan mau bales review~! Gomawo ne~! Ucchan seneng banget~!XD

* * *

Annyeong~! Kita ketemu lagii~! *hug* semoga masih inget tampang Ucchan yaah! Ucchan kan sudah berusaha menjadi anak manis~!#HOEKH! Ucchan akan berusaha~! Nah, gomawo reviewnya ne! Akan Ucchan jabarkan(?) balasan Ucchan~! Hana, deul, seeet! KYAK!#PLAK!

Izca RizcassieYJ: "Tisu? Boleh, boleh, Ucchan punya segepok! Umma Ucchan memang suka beli beginian.#nyodorin tisu. Ne, kasihan Ddangie…~(pasang muka sok sedih)#PLAK! Obat tetes mata? Ucchan nggak suka! Pas ujungnya tepat dimata kita itu ya! kayak ketemu Lucifer!(?) uhuhuh, akan Ucchan pikirin~!*ketawa mistis*#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya Izca chan~!^0^"

HyunChan: "Udah Ucchan lanjutt~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyun chaan~!XD"

Liekyusung: "Gyaaah! Mianhaee! Memang Ucchan sengaja bikin ribeet!#PLAK! Iyaaa~! Karena review ini, Ucchan buka-buka youtube~! Main kucing-kucingan dengan sepupu Ucchan~!*smirk* hiks… Ucchan suka… yang kesepuluh terutama… pas bagian akhir ituloh! HIKKKSS YEPPA! ULJIMMAA! Kalau Ucchan ada disitu Ucchan bakalan jadi yeoja yang paling keras nyanyinya. Kalau perlu Ucchan naik keatas panggung terus meluk Yeppa juga.#Ditendang keluar ruangan. Wuak, apa ini cepet…? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaaan~! Btw, gomawo infonya~X3"

niraa: "Yah, mereka kan babbo.=w=#PLAK! Yooosh~ udah Ucchan lanjut nih! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Niraa chaan~!XD"

Veeclouds: "Hiks… itu Ucchan nggak ngelucu loohhh…T.T Ya sudah! Akan Ucchan bikin Vee chan termehek-mehek!(?) gimana sudah nangis belumm?#PLAK! Umm, udah mati sih… tapi berkat cinta Hae, bangun lagi! Mungkin di chapt selanjutnya, Hyukkie mati lagi~!#PLAK! Kalau ingin mendapatkan Hae, langkahi dulu mayat Youngwoon! Muahahhahaha!(Ha?) yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Vee chaan~!^U^"

ranimaharsi: "Boleh aja. Abis itu manggilin taksi ne! buat bawa kerumah sakit.#PLAK! Nggak juga kok~! Kyunnie sudah 'membatalkan' pernikahannya dengan Sicca~!^0^ udah Ucchan lanjut nih! Bahagia nggak pernikahannya batal~?#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Har chaan~!XD"

yesungismine: "Gyaaah! Ucchan mau berlayar~!(?) aaaaaakh! Ucchan seneng ngeliatnya!#PLAK! Fluff? Waduh, kayaknya chapt ini nggak ada deh, mungkin chapt depan nee~!^.^' ne, udah Ucchan kabulin tuh! Kyunnie dan Sicca nggak jadi nikah. Padahal Kyu tinggal ngomong 'aku bersedia' doang.#DUAGH! Eunhyukkie… udah Ucchan idupin, tapi mungkin akan Ucchan matikan lagi~.#PLAK! Liat nanti aja deh.#DoublePLAK! AIIIH~ ini bulan puasaaaa~! Mine chan nakal deh! (ngemojok) iye… Ucchan juga sebenarnya mauuu…#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Mine chaan~!^U^v"

989seohye: "Kkeekke, mian~.#PLAK! Udah Ucchan lanjut nih~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hye chaan~!^w^"

ajib4ff: "Ne~. akhirnya keluar juga…=w=v #PLAK! Sekarang sudah cukup jelas belum~? Ajahaha, kalau soal kenapa Kyunnie mau nikah sama Sicca dichapt depan~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chan~! Dan nado sehat selaluuu~!XD"

Aulia: "Abis baca kata belachan, Ucchan nangis dikolong tempat tidur selama dua menitan lebih ditemani bunyi ledakan petasan. Hiks… nama Ucchan itu Ucchan(?) looh… bukan belachan achan~!T0T kyaas! Tidak boleh mengganti nama author sesukanya! Ucchan harus minta perlindungan KPUSI! Singkatannya? Masalah gampang!#PLAK! Hiks, back to the fic! Ne, memang menderita~!#PLAKED! Huwee! Ucchan juga nangis baca coment bagian achan belachan ituuu!T0T tenang aja, Kyunnie udah batal nikah kok! Yaaa! Salah pahaaam~!XD Ucchan suka~!#PLAK! Hyukkie idup lagi, tapi nanti Ucchan matiin lagi!#PLAK! Nanti mikirnya~! Ooohh, boleh deh! Silahkan ambil Kyunnie! Dengan begitu Sungie baby milik Ucchan! Muahahahah! Akan Ucchan jadikan istri Ucchan!(?) nanti anak kami pasti lucu-lucuuu~!#sarap. Hiiiks! Gimana? Apa Ucchan sudah melanjutkan dengan benar? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aulia chaaan!X0 btw, please chapt depan kalau berkenan review, panggil Ucchan biasa ajaaa! Pleaseeeee!#mewekT0T"

Asha lightyagamikun: "Heheheheh! Ucchan suka ngeliatnya~!*senyum puas*#PLAK! Nee! Ucchan menerima dan akan mempertimbangkan saran apapun! Keekekek, kayak MA yah~!#ditendang. Nee… tapi Ucchan lebih kasian lagi tidurnya hanya dua-tiga jam sehari…T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Asha chaan~!^0^"

Jmhyewon: "Sama-samaaa~!XD iya! Bahagia banget!#PLAK! Ucchan juga rindu J chaaan~!(bogoshipoyo itu artinya aku merindukanmu, kan?)#PLAK! Kyaaa! Ucchan jadi malu~!#tampol J chan.#ditampar balik. Masa sih…? Ceria dan manis…?=.=*garuk kepala* kalau temen-temen sekelas Ucchan baca ini, mereka pasti muntah berjamaah~! Kekekekeke!XD gomawo! Ucchan akan lebih rajin belajar~! Nee~! Mohon maaf lahir batin dan atas keterlambatan ficnya juga nee~!XD gomawo reviewnya J chaan~!XD"

yesunghyunggue90: "Ucchan's back~!*muter lagu Shinee 'Sherlock'*XD nee… mungkin itulah yang dinamakan tali takdir…(?) yikes, apa ini kilat…?0.0" Gomawo reviewnya ne, Gue chaan~!XD"

sasuke . gmpaselleh: "Ucchan juga sibuk jadi pengacara! Pengangguran banyak acaraa~! Hahay~!XD#ditampar. Aaaaaaahhh! Itu itu! nee ne! Ucchan ngerti! Pas ujan memang paling enak ngorok~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Sell chaan~!^0^"

won: "Mari Ucchan bantu…#PLAK! Hngg~! Tergantung mood Ucchan! Kekekekekk!XD#PLAK! Ddangmin(?)nya juga so sweet~!X3 gomawo reviewnya ne, On chaaan~! Chuuu~!^3^(cipok teddy bear SuJu~ alias Shindongiee~!XD)"

kjwzz: "Ucchan jadinya tiga kali… soalnya susah tidur…T.T*nangis guling-guling ditrotoar* yah, memang begitu otaknya…#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kj chaaan~!XD"

tety sinaga: "Ne! mereka berdua sama aja!#PLAK! Nee! Tuh, Sungie sadar! Tapi belum jelas masa depannyaaa~!\^-^/#PLAK! Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tety chaaan~!"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Kekekkeke! Ucchan jadi maluuu~!XD wuaduh, hehheheh, muuum… itu memang udah castnya!^w^'#PLAK! MWOOOO?! Eonnie kan sudah janjiiiiiiii! Lolipopppp!(guling-guling panik dimeja makan) muu! Akan Ucchan usahakan deh! Kalau Ucchan mood!#PLAK! Ingat lolipopnya nee!*pasang muka serius* gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi eonnie chaaan~!X3"

ChoHyunsungie: "Kekkeke, ya begini…#PLAK! Tenang aja, kita sama-sama ragu kok.#PLAKED! Nyahahha, kalau Ucchan mood neee! Ini mood Ucchan beneran jatuh gara-gara tiap hari kayak diPalestina! Denger bunyi bom dimana-mana!XC Ne!#hug back. Ucchan jadi takut sendiri…= =" yaaak! Nggak boleh! Itu nggak boleh! Nggak boleh ngancam anak manis! Ucchan udah berusaha tauk! Kekekekh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sun chaaan~!XD"

Sung hyohee: "Nanti Haehyuknya selesainya bersamaan dengan KyuSung dan pair lainnya~! Kyaaa, Ucchan seneng dengernya~!XD kekeke, Ucchan juga gak bisa tertawa panjang-panjang!(?) gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyo chaaan~!XD"

Cloudy3424: "Kyaaa~! Muka Ucchan so swoot bangeet~!(join buing-buing) yikes. Um, mungkin chapt depan aja ne, momentsnya~… hehehehek.#PLAK! Soal nikahnya udah dibatalin kok! Don't worry~!^w^ gomawo reviewnya ne, Cloudy chaan~!XD"

libra love clouds: "Naluri ibu memang begitu~!#PLAK! Kekeke, kan ada pepatah bilang, pemilik sama hewan peliharaan nggak beda jauuh~!XD ne, Ucchan suka. KYAS! Nggak boleh nendang Ucchan!XC kalau Ucchan tinggal dibulan, siapa yang bakalan ngelanjutin ini fic cobaa?X0 hhuumm, Hyukkie udah sadar lagi kok. Tapi mungkin akan Ucchan matiin lagi~!#PLAK! Iiish, Ucchan capek terbang mulu. Mau kekafe terdekat dulu ah.#ngibrit. Wuaks…*pasang muka anak kucing* happy ending…? Kalau sad ending bagaimana?#PLAK!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaan~!"

DySparClouds: "Dy chaaan~!*melet-melet*#PLAK! Ucchan juga seneng Dy chan masih mau ngereview~! Kekekeh. Ucchan terimaaa#PLAK! Tenang aja, udah Kyunnie batalin kok. Kalau ujungnya memang begitu bagaimana?#PLUAK! Kekeke, tergantung mood Ucchan sih. Nyahahhaha~!#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaan~!XD"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Waa~! Ucchan senang kalau Tri chan sukaa~!XD tenang, mereka udah batal kondangan kok.#PLAK! Wuaduh, uuummm… apa ini ada…? Mungkin chapt depan aja ne. chapt final~!XD gwenchana! Yang penting udah mau ngereview~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Tri chaan~!XD"

pandakim: "Hoyah, Panda chaaan~!XD oooh~!#huuuuug~! Nyaass! Uummm, mungkin chapt depan aja nee! Chapt ini, chapt anti klimaks(?)nya! Jangan tanya apa itu antiklimaks! Ucchan juga kaga ngarti! Ini, *naruh bambu muda dipiring* sebagai jaminan!(?) don't worry~! Udah dibatalin! Jadi Kyunnie juga gak nikahin Panda chaan~!#PLAK! Panda chan nakal deh. (mojok) ne… Ucchan juga pengen bikin yang yadong…#digampar orang-orang yang lagi puasa. Tenang aja, tinggal Ucchan siksa sedikiiiit lagiii~.#PLAK! Nanti sosweet ending kook~!XD wuaaah, ada sesama pengguna dattebayooo~~! Kalau begitu Ucchan dattebanee neee~!XD#digampar Kushina dari fandom sebelah. Ucchan nggak janji bisa cepet~!#gampared. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Panda chan~! Pai pai, ttebanee~!*bow(?!)* #Nggak kreatif"

* * *

Nyahahhah! Selesai jugaa~! Mianne kalau ada yang terlewat! Ucchan liat komennya dihp sih. Ada yang kehapus mungkin…T.T

Anyways. Boleh Ucchan tanya ulang soal ultah pair?*kedip-kedip* (Readerdeul: Nggak ngerti-ngerti juga kamu!?) bukan, bukan nggak ngerti. Hanya nggak paham.#PLAK! Kalau KyuSung artinya tanggal 3 bulan 4? Atau tanggal 4 bulan 3…?(muter-muter) kalau KangTeuk tanggal 17 bulan 1…? Gyaaah! Pokonya… Kangin kan tanggal 17 bulan 1… Teukie tanggal 1 bulan 7. Jadi ngambilnya tanggal atau bulan…?

Mianne ngerepotin uunn…T.T

Ucchan akan sangat terbantu jika ada yang bersedia menjawab~ kekekekek!XD

Oh ya! Ini udah bulan Ramadhan nee~! Bulan yang penuh pengampunan dan rezeki~!XD mohon maaf lahir batin bagi semua readerdeul ne! Reviewers dan Siders juga~! Juga selamat menjalankan bagi yang menjalankan~!XD

Mari kuasai tahun iniiiii~!XD

Yah. Sekian deh~!

Singkat kata,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleasee~?


	15. My Ending

… Chapt ending…

GYAAAH! UCCHAN PENGEN NANGIIIISS! INI! INI KENAPA JADI GAJE BEGINIIIII!?

Hiks hiks, moga-moga para readerdeul sekalian bisa menangkap inti dari chapt ini ne, karena Ucchan tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Terlalu… abstrak. Tapi ada beberapa yang Ucchan keinspirasi dari komik cewek Ucchan. Hahaha, ya iyalah. Masa komik cowok? (krik)

Yikes, Ucchan tahu. Mungkin ini sama sekali bukan seperti keinginan kalian! Tapi… coba baca dulu ne! setelah itu, kalau berkenaaaan… mmm, mungkin bisa memberikan saran atau kritiknya ne! Ucchan terima!:D

Grawsh. Ini chapt… sekitar 7000-an words. Moga-moga maklum ne. Ucchan loyo… puasa Ucchan ada bolongnya… kekeke. Akibatnya? Angpao Ucchan dipangkas habis! HYAAH! UCCHAN BANGKRUUUUT~!XC MANA SEPUPU KEJAM UCCHAN ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBERI DISKON! KUEJAAAAAM TENAAANNN~!T.T

Um, um, apakah kalian masih ingin sequelnya…? Kalau tidak mau juga gak papa kok… Ucchan tahu, Ucchan memang benar-benar masih pemula! Ucchan akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!

Oh ya, gomawo buat yang mau mereview ataupun menjadi siders di fic ini ne! Kalian sangat berjasaa!\^w^/ semoga masih kuat melihat tampang Ucchan ne! Ucchan akan berjuaaang!

Oh ya… ngomong-ngomong, boleh Ucchan ulang lagi pertanyaan Ucchan…?#PLAK!

Boleh Ucchan tanya ulang soal ultah pair?*kedip-kedip* (Readerdeul: Nggak ngerti-ngerti juga kamu!?) bukan, bukan nggak ngerti. Hanya nggak paham.#PLAK! Kalau KyuSung artinya tanggal 3 bulan 4? Atau tanggal 4 bulan 3…?(muter-muter) kalau KangTeuk tanggal 17 bulan 1…? Gyaaah! Pokoknya… Kangin kan tanggal 17 bulan 1… Teukie tanggal 1 bulan 7. Jadi ngambilnya tanggal atau bulan…?

Mianne ngerepotin uunn…T.T

Umm, kalau membingungkan, bisa dijawab dengan cara yang lebih sederhana. Heheheh!

Moga-moga mau dibantu ne!^U^v

Yooosh! Ucchan gak boleh cerewet lagi! Silahkan dibaca ne! Tinggalkan jejak kaki jika berkenan! Mian kalau mengecewakan! Ucchan sudah mengerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga Ucchan! Jadi… sekarang Ucchan loyo…=.=

Hum, hum, semoga fic lainnya juga masih ditunggu~! Ucchan bener-bener nggak ada inspirasi! Moga-moga di sekolah nanti Ucchan dapat ne!

Singkat kataaa,

RnR please~?

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

HOUSE LOVE

Chapter 14: My Ending

* * *

RATED: T! (Semoga masih ada yang mau sequelnya!)

* * *

MAIN PAIR: KyuSung

* * *

OtherPair: HaeHyuk, SungWook, EricMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, KyuMin, EriSung, SiBum, KyuSicca, HaeSung, ChangSung, ChangKyu(?), DdangSung(Readerdeul: Hah?), DdangSicca(Readerdeul: WTF?!)

* * *

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, Typo(Maybe), alur membingungkan, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUU~! SIAPKAN OBAT TETES MATA, NE!

Aku…

Mencoba untuk percaya…

Mencoba untuk berusaha…

Dan mencoba untuk menerima…

Apapun hasilnya nanti…

… Aku akan berteriak, sekeras mungkin, agar kau dapat mendengarnya.

"SARANGHAEYO!"

…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Nampak namja kecil yang sangat tinggi untuk anak seumurnya sedang meringkuk di balik semak belukar. Dia tengah menangis –bersembunyi dari teman-temannya. Teman-temannya yang mengejeknya karena dia yang terlalu tinggi.

"Lakcaca, lakcaca!"

Sungguh! Dia tidak suka mendengarnya! Dia tidak memilih untuk jadi tinggi kok! Tuhanlah yang sudah mengaturnya! Ini bukan salahnya, 'kan?

'Kyu…' dia miris mengingat teman baiknya itu. Temannya itu sedang sakit dan tidak bersekolah selama hampir seminggu ini. Tidak ada lagi yang membelanya. Dia sendirian sekarang.

"Hik… Changmin benci…! Huuweeeee…!" namja kecil itu terus menangis di taman belakang taman kanak-kanak tempat dia bersekolah itu.

"Hei," ia kaget saat mendengar suara lembut dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh, dan langsung terkesima. "Gwenchanayo?" tanya namja tampan yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Changmin kecil menggeleng. "Ani! Changmin tidak baik-baik caja!" jeritnya.

Namja tampan itu menatap Changmin sekilas, lalu perlahan mulai merengkuh tubuh Changmin dalam pelukannya.

Lihat, bahkan Changmin sedikit lebih tinggi daripada namja tampan itu! Oh ya, kenapa wajah Changmin merona begitu? Lutunaa~…

"… Um…? Mian…?" by the way, apa pendapatmu jika orang yang baru saja kau temui, langsung memelukmu seperti ini?

Namja tampan itu mulai bersuara, "Namaku Erik. Choi Erik. Kau Changmin bukan? Kyuhyun sering menceritakanmu. Dia bilang kau teman yang baik."

Tangis Changmin langsung berhenti. "Choi Elik…?"

Namja yang bernama Erik itu mengangguk. "Aku hyungnya Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Erik hyung!"

Changmin terdiam sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Erik.

"Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi aku ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" tanya Erik sambil mengusap-usap kepala Changmin.

Changmin cemberut. "Teman-teman Changmin mengatai Changmin lakcaca! Changmin juga 'kan tidak mau jadi cebecal ini! Changmin benci! Huweeee!" ia mulai menangis lagi.

Erik tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Changmin ah? Dulu aku anak paling pendek di angkatan teman-temanku. Aku selalu diejek. Sama dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini."

Changmin diam. Menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Erik.

Erik terkekeh. "Aku selalu pulang dengan tekad untuk jadi lebih tinggi! Aku minum susu 7 kali sehari, mencari solusi untuk menjadi tinggi di internet, memarahi Kyuhyun yang selalu menggodaku, dan… kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin diam sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Ani. Apa yang teljadi?"

Erik tersenyum. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tinggiku sama sekali tidak bertambah. Aku stress. Sangat stress. Tapi, ummaku mengatakan, namja itu pertumbuhannya lebih lambat daripada yeoja. Aku sadar, ini tidak akan berhasil. Jadi aku membiarkan hidupku berjalan, dan lama kelamaan, aku menjadi tinggi. Walau belum setinggi teman yeojaku, tapi pokoknya aku sudah jauuh lebih berkembang di banding terakhir kali aku memeriksa tinggiku. Jadi, kita harus bersyukur untuk diri kita yang apa adanya. Kau mengerti?"

Changmin diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "… Tapi Hyung… meleka mengejekku. Aku tidak cuka…" ucapnya pelan.

Erik tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan punggung Changmin. "Jangan khawatir. Hyung akan menjagamu. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

"…" Changmin mengangguk kecil. Entah kenapa dia merasa berdebar. Hei, ini aneh, 'kan? Dirasakannya sebuah kecupan hangat di surai cokelatnya.

"… Hyung akan selalu melindungimu. Melindungimu dari orang-orang yang selalu mengganggumu itu. Hyung akan selalu membuat Changmin tersenyum. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan Changmin menangis lagi." Ia tersenyum.

"… Hyung janji."

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Tapi Erik melupakan janjinya, dan justru pergi jauh darinya. Bahkan setelah ia pulangpun, ia sudah bersama orang lain. Bukan Changmin.

Changmin? Hanya bisa menyesal tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh, dia tahu. Erik hanya menganggapnya sebatas sebagai teman dongsaengnya saja.

… Tidak lebih.

* * *

-Seoul's Church…

Erik menatap Changmin sedih. "Changmin ah… uljimma… kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis…?" ya. Changmin kini menangis, entah untuk sebab apa. Yang jelas, air matanya hanya turun begitu saja.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Um, ani. Mianhae hyung…"

'Sepertinya Changmin tidak dekat dengan orang itu…' Erik menciptakan hipotesa sendiri. Dasar seenaknya. Mirip seseorang yah… #Lirik Wonppa

"Hyung akan membantumu dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai itu. Kau juga harus berusaha untuk dekat dengannya, oke?!" Erik tersenyum lembut.

Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "…"

Erik menghela napas. Ia menepuk kepala Changmin sedikit. "Sudahlah. Hyung akan mendengarkanmu selama seharian ini." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Jangan sedih, ne. Kau mau ke mana? Nanti akan hyung temani."

Changmin menunduk. "Sungguh? Tidak apa-apa…? Meski aku membuat hyung kerepotan selama seharian ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sayu.

Erik tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ne," ia menyetujui.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Erik dengan tatapan penuh ambisi. "Kalau begitu, boleh temani aku ke taman bermain?"

Erik tersenyum manis. "Boleh." Ia memperbolehkan.

Senyum Changmin mulai merekah. "Setelah itu temani aku membeli game baru!" serunya senang.

Erik mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia menyanggupi.

Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar. "Terus, temani aku ke aquarium raksasa! Habis itu bantu aku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku di perpustakaan kota! Lalu nonton bioskop! Setelah itu, traktir aku makan di restoran! Lalu, lalu, temani aku membeli buku!" tuntutnya bertubi-tubi.

Erik tampak kewalahan mendengar permintaan Changmin. "H-hei! Kau bicara apa?!" ia mempertanyakan. (Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

"Aku sedang melakukannya!" seru Changmin sambil menatap Erik dalam.

Erik mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

Changmin memasang wajah serius. "Aku sedang berusaha dekat dengan orang yang kusukai!" tembaknya langsung.

Erik terperangah. "A-ap…!"

PESH~

Tiba-tiba wajah Changmin memerah. Sepertinya tadi dia kelepasan ngomong. 'GYAAH! APA YANG KUKATAKAN SIIH?!' Changmin ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

Dia panik.

"A-anu! Aniyo! Anggap saja aku tidak bicara apa-apa hyung! Mianhaee!" Changmin membungkuk dalam-dalam dengan wajah memerah. Dia ingin cepat-cepat lari dari sini!

"…" Erik menatap Changmin dengan wajah aneh. Sepertinya masih dalam proses penyerapan.

'Untung saja Erik hyung tidak peka!' entah kenapa Changmin merasa lega dan sedih di saat bersamaan saat mengetahui Erik sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan ngawurnya tadi. Ia meluruskan posturnya lalu berkata,

"Uuum, hyung! Terima kasih atas tawaran bantuannya! Tapi kurasa aku belum membutuhkannya! Uhhh! Aku ada keperluan sebentar! Jadi aku permisi dul-"

GREP

Sepasang tangan kekar sudah melingkari pinggang Changmin bahkan sebelum namja itu selesai berbicara. Changmin terbelalak kaget.

"WAA! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" panik Changmin sambil berontak dalam dekapan Erik. "Apa hyung terantuk sesuatu?! D-dokterrr! Doooktee-"

"Aku juga sedang melakukannya." Ucap Erik cepat sebelum Changmin berontak lebih ganas.

Changmin berhenti berontak. "Hah?" ia menatap Erik bingung. Melakukan apa?

Erik menatap wajah Changmin lekat. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang membantumu untuk dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai~."

Changmin terbelalak. Seketika wajahnya merah padam. Dengan panik ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Erik. Ya, kini Erik memang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

… Oke. Hanya sedikit. Changmin bahkan harus sedikit membungkuk.

Erik tertawa renyah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mukamu memerah, Changminniee~!"

Changmin semakin merona. "A-ani! Dan jangan panggil aku Changminnie, Hyung! Itu panggilan khusus dari ummaku saja!" tukasnya.

"Hhahahaha! Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Changbaby~?"

"M-MWO?!"

"Hhahahahah~!" Erik mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ahh, Hyung bercanda 'kan? Syukurlah! Kukira Hyu-"

Erik tersenyum. "Aniyo, Changbaby~! Aku sangat serius~!"

PESSHHH

Wajah Changmin kembali memerah sempurna. Erik hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Erik lembut.

Changmin diam. Dia lalu menatap sepasang obsidian Erik dengan sedih. "Sejak aku pertama bertemu denganmu."

Erik mengecup surai Changmin. "… Mianhae ne. Hyung tidak menyadarinya."

Changmin diam. "…"

… Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini…?

Erik membuka mulut lagi. "… Hyung akan selalu melindungimu. Melindungimu dari orang-orang yang selalu mengganggumu itu. Hyung akan selalu membuat Changmin tersenyum. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan Changmin menangis lagi."

Changmin terbelalak. "… Hyung… Hyung mengingatnya…?"

Erik tersenyum. "Tentu saja~! Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya~!"

Changmin merona. "…" bolehkah dia sedikit berharap…? Berharap bisa menemukan ending yang membahagiakan untuknya…?

"Kajja, Changbaby~!" Erik melepaskan pelukannya, dan berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan menggenggam tangan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum samar. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang…

Apakah itu salah…?

Pada akhirnya, Erik bisa menjadi orang yang cukup peka~…

"Changmin ah…" panggil Erik tanpa menoleh.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya. "Ne, Hyung?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Membantu apa, Hyung?"

Erik menoleh, dengan senyum lebarnya. "Membantuku melupakan perasaanku pada namja bernama Kim Jongwoon!"

Changmin terbelalak. Ia menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "… A-aku… bisa, Hyung."

…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di mana seorang Lee Sungmin hanyalah siswa biasa di ELF SHS. Tepatnya saat dia kelas 3.

Sungmin sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, saat tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan menghadangnya.

Sungmin memandang namja tampan itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Maaf? Tolong menyingkir!" pintanya kasar.

Namja tampan itu tetap tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. 'Dari mana dia tahu namaku? Apakah dia seorang stalker?!' Sungmin was-was.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau terpana melihatnya. "… Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Jadilah namjachinguku!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Lee Sungmin, wajahnya menjadi sangat merah.

:

:

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin pelan. Kini ia dan Kyuhyun sedang menjalankan kencan pertama mereka di sebuah bioskop. Sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sungmin ke hotel mahal, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sungmin. Hahaha.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Ne?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau suka dariku?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

Sungmin panik. "U-um, maksudku, bukankah di sekolah kita lebih banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang jauh lebih baik di bandingku? Maksudku, kenapa aku?" ucap Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati Sungmin.

Chu~

"K-Kyu…?" wajah Sungmin memerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "… Aku suka kau yang apa adanya."

PESHHH~

Dan untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, wajah Sungmin kembali merona…

"… Saranghaeyo."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu selamanya…" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap layar bioskop dengan tatapan datar. "… Kecuali kau sendiri yang memintanya."

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Dan yeah. Seorang Lee Sungmin sudah memintanya.

* * *

-Seoul's Hospital…

Sungmin sedang jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Benaknya penuh dengan berbagai hal. Eunhyuk, Ddangkomma, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Jessica, Hyoyeon, si namja pinokio… lama-lama dia bisa stress!

'Semoga Eunhyukkie selamat…' ia menunduk. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar kacau! Ia sangat khawatir, meski Eunhyuk bukan saudara kandungnya. Ia sudah menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai adik satu-satunya! Catat! SATU-SATUNYA!

'Nanti kalau Eunhyukkie meninggal, aku akan sebatang kara dong…?' Sungmin menghela napas dengan wajah memelas.

Poor Donghae…

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. "Hhh… apa Kyuhyun sudah menikah sekarang…?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Teringat dengan namja yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya itu.

Sungmin langsung memasang wajah dingin. 'Kalau sampai Yesung tidak datang… akan kubunuh Changmin!'

'Jika nanti Kyuhyun akan bersama dengan Yesung…' Sungmin tersenyum kecil. 'Aku akan ikut bahagia…'

Ya. Ia menerimanya. Ia berbesar hati menerimanya… ia siap untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk Yesung, karena ia tahu, Yesung bisa mencintai Kyuhyun lebih baik dari dirinya. Tidak seperti Yesung, cinta Sungmin memang perlahan-lahan mulai memudar. Dan ia akan berjuang lebih keras lagi agar bisa melupakan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya!

Bukankah ini kisah cinta yang indah?

'… Semoga Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan orang lain…!' Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Ia akan kuat! Ia pasti bisa melupakan Kyuhyun! Ia bisa, karena ini semua demi kebahagiaan orang di sekelilingnya. Ini semua… bukan hanya untuk dirinya saja.

"…"

Sungmin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalannya di taman rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Saat hendak belok di tikungan, ia tidak menyadari ada sosok namja yang tengah buru-buru berlari dari arah berlawanan. Dan…

BUGH

Tabrakan tidak terhindarkan…

Namja yang menabrak itu jatuh terduduk sementara Sungmin hanya meringis kecil. Kertas-kertas yang tadinya dibawa namja manis itu, berserakan di lantai.

"Auw…!" ringis namja manis itu. Ia terbelalak, dan langsung menatap Sungmin. "A-ah, mianhamnida! Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja!" serunya panik. Ia buru-buru berdiri lalu membungkuk kepada Sungmin. "Jeongmal mianhamnida!"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Sungmin mengamati namja manis itu. Dia manis, dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dari Sungmin. Jangan lupakan rambut merah marunnya yang seakan menyempurnakan wajah manisnya.

Oh. Tapi kenapa namja semanis itu harus memakai kacamata tebal? Kenapa harus menutupi kedua chocolate indahnya?! KENAPA?! Author frustasi.

Namja manis yang sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan Sungmin itu mengangguk kecil, lalu mulai berlutut memunguti kertas-kertasnya yang berjumlah cukup banyak.

Sungmin ikut berlutut. "Biar kubantu," ucapnya sambil bantu memunguti kertas-kertas namja manis itu.

Ia terkejut. "E-eh? Tidak usah, saya bisa melakukannya sendiri, jangan repot-repot!" tolaknya panik.

"Jangan menolak. Ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

Namja manis itu terperangah. Ia lalu tersenyum manis. Sangat manis… "Kamsahamnida…" ucapnya senang lalu mulai fokus mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya.

Sungmin membeku sejenak melihat senyum namja manis itu, sebelum mulai membantu memunguti semua kertas milik namja manis itu.

Sesekali chocolatenya masih mencuri pandang ke arah namja manis yang tampak masih serius memunguti kertas-kertasnya…

Sepertinya Tuhan telah menjawab permohonan Sungmin dengan sangat cepat~.

:

:

Setelah semua kertas terkumpul, namja manis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil berseru, "U-um! Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu! Kamsahamnida sudah mau membantu saya! A-annyeong!"

Drap drap drap

Dan namja manis itu berlari meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja tanpa menoleh atau apapun juga.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. 'Padahal aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya…' sesalnya.

"Hng?" Sungmin memicingkan kedua chocolate tajamnya pada sebuah benda yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menghampiri dan memungutnya.

'Kartu nama…?' Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Kim… Ryeowook…?" bacanya. Tampaknya ini milik namja manis tadi. Terbukti dari foto kecil di sudut atas kanan kartu nama itu. Namja manis tadi nampak terlihat manis di foto tersebut.

'Hngg…?' Sungmin membaca status namja manis itu. Tampaknya Ryeowook adalah perawat magang di rumah sakit ini.

Seketika senyum lebar membingkai wajah manis namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Hmm~. Anak yang manis." Sungmin terkekeh. Ia lalu mengantongi kartu nama milik Ryeowook, dan mulai berlalu dari situ.

Sepertinya Sungmin akan berganti status di cerita ini. Dari uke, menjadi seme~…

"Sungminsshi?!" seorang suster tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

Sungmin kaget. "I-iya!? Ada apa?!" ia ikutan panik. Dalam benaknya, ia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk.

'Eunhyuk meninggal?! Jungsoo umma pingsan?! Hae sadar?! Appa salah masuk kamar mandi dan sedang dikeroyok?!'

"Eunhyuksshi sudah sadar!"

"MWO?!"

Drap drap drap

:

:

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Tampak dua bocah namja yang tengah memandangi lautan luas. Salah seorang di antara mereka tersenyum manis.

"Laut yang indah ya." ucapnya senang.

Bocah yang satunya lagi tersenyum. "Ne. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukkie melihat laut yang seindah ini." Ujarnya antusias.

Namja kecil bernama Donghae meliriknya. "… Hyukkie."

Namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu menoleh dengan senyuman manis. "Ne, Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil membelai surai Eunhyuk. "… Hae sayang Hyukkie."

Wajah Eunhyuk merona. "… Hyukkie juga sayang Hae." Balasnya dengan senyum manis.

Donghae terkekeh. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya menyendu. "… Suatu saat nanti, Hyukkie pasti akan meninggalkan Hae sendirian lagi. Sama seperti waktu itu." Ia menghela napas berat.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ani!"

Dia tersenyum manis. "Hyukkie tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Hae lagi…"

Donghae mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Dan sebuah senyum manis terulas di bibir kissablenya.

"Janji."

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Sementara itu, tampak sang dongsaeng –tidak dianggap, masih molor di bangku ruang tunggu di rumah sakit yang sama. Namanya Lee Donghae.

"GROOOOKKKHHH~…" wuaks.

Dia molor begini akibat pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari hyung kejamnya, Sungmin. Jangan salahkan dia! Dia tidak bersalah!

Jepret jepret!

"Kyaaa… wajah tidurnya manis sekalii~…" terdengar suara bisik-bisik dan jepretan kamera yang bersahut-sahutan.

Ah iya~. Namja ini artis. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak orang yang memotretnya, bahkan saat posenya sedang sangat tidak mendukung statusnya seperti ini.

Donghae tertidur dengan posisi menungging yang sangat tertata rapi. Hyung yang kejam…

"… Hnnnnh…" tampaknya namja yang sangat hobi demo di depan restoran seafood saat masih berumur 5 tahun itu sudah terbangun. Dia duduk, membenahi posisi tidak elitnya. "Hyukkie…?" otaknya masih loading.

"…"

Loading complete.

Matanya membulat dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat mengingat kejadian sebelum kepingsanannya. Para yeojadeul menatapnya kaget.

'Bukannya Hyukkie sudah sadar?!' ia mengingat-ingat. Rasanya waktu itu bukan mimpi! Ya! Itu kenyataan!

"HYUKKIEE?! HYUKKIEEE!" dengan secepat kilat, namja tampan itu berlari ke ruang rawat Eunhyuk yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya 'tidur' tadi. Donghae berlari tanpa memperdulikan beribu kata 'SSSTT!' dari para suster, dan berjuta permintaan foto bareng dari para fansnya yang kebetulan lewat.

BRAK!

"HYUKKIEEE!?" teriaknya lantang.

Dan namja yang dicarinya ada di sana. Tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat. Tapi kedua chocolate itu telah terbuka, menampilkan sepasang chocolate yang bercahaya. Sepasang chocolate yang selalu dirindukan obsidiannya…

Namja yang dipanggil 'Hyukkie' itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Donghae. "Ah… Donghaesshi…"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk shock. "… Kau… baik-baik saja… Hyukkie…?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum sopan. "Dokter bilang, saya masih harus beristirahat. Tapi keadaan saya sudah memba-"

DRAP DRAP

HUP!

GREP

Donghae melompat dan langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. "Syukurlah… syukurlah…!" Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil mengucapkan kata syukur berkali-kali.

Eunhyuk kaget. Wajahnya sontak memerah. "D-Donghaesshi… anda baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya khawatir. Tidak biasanya Donghae seperti ini…

Yeah. Donghae yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini.

… Lebih kasar dan dingin.

… Kenapa Eunhyuk berdebar…?

"… Mianhae."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya. "Mianhamnida, anda bilang apa tadi…?"

Donghae membuka mulut lagi, "Mianhae. Maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk diam. Menunggu Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"… Aku sudah menyakitimu. Sudah terlalu banyak. Aku bodoh, benar-benar bodoh…" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. "… Maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk memandang pintu kamar rawatnya. "… Anda sama sekali tidak bodoh, Donghaesshi. Anda tidak perlu minta maaf. Saya pantas mendapatkanny-"

"ANIYO!" Donghae menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap memeluk Eunhyuk. "Kau sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkannya! Kau pantas mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih baik!"

Eunhyuk kaget. "… Donghae… sshi…? Gwenchanayo…?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Apa kau tahu betapa takutnya aku? Aku takut kehilanganmu. Kehilanganmu karena ulahku. Aku… takut…"

"…" Eunhyuk tetap diam. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan Donghae.

"… Aku iri padamu." Donghae menggigit bibirnya. "… Aku iri padamu yang bisa sabar menghadapi orang rendah sepertiku, aku iri padamu yang dengan tulusnya tersenyum pada orang jahat sepertiku, aku iri padamu… yang dapat menyelamatkan orang sepertiku di saat aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu." Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Eunhyuk. "… Mianhae…"

Eunhyuk diam sejenak. "… Anda sama sekali tidak rendah ataupun jahat, Donghaesshi. Anda adalah orang yang paling saya sayangi. Tentu saja saya menolong anda." Ia tersenyum manis. "Saya sangat menyayangi anda…"

Donghae menggigit bibirnya. Perlahan, ia melepas pelukannya. "… Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk terkejut. Chocolatenya menatap Donghae dengan sorot mata bahagia. '… Sudah lama sekali… Donghaesshi tidak memanggilku Hyukkie…'

"Hyukkie…" ulang Donghae lagi. "… Maafkan aku. Kau bisa membenciku,"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan senyum manis. "Saya menyayangi anda. Sama sekali tidak membenci anda. Saya tidak bisa, saya tidak bisa membenci anda. Saya juga sudah memaafkan anda sedari dulu. Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Donghae kembali menggeleng. Ia menatap chocolate Eunhyuk dalam. "… Saranghaeyo."

Eunhyuk terbelalak. "E-eh…?" apa tadi Donghae bilang…?

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Jebal… berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi… aku ingin kau berada disisiku, menemaniku, menjagaku, melindungiku… aku ingin menebus segalanya… kumohon." Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat.

Wajah Eunhyuk merona. "… Tentu… Donghaesshi…" matanya memanas.

Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Terima kasih'. "… Hyukkie!" serunya tiba-tiba dengan wajah childish yang unnoticeable.

Eunhyuk kaget. Apa dia salah bicara tadi? "N-ne, Donghaesshi…?" sahutnya takut-takut.

Donghae cemberut. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Eunhyuk mengernyit heran. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia kembali membuka suara, "… Ne, Hae…?" entah kenapa… Eunhyuk merasa senang bisa memanggil nama itu lagi…

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Ayo menikah!" serunya sambil menggenggam kuat tangan Eunhyuk.

"E-MWO?! A-aniya! Saya tidak bisa!" Donghae cemberut. Ia tampak tidak terima dengan penolakan Eunhyuk.

"Waeee? Hae sayang Hyukkieee! Jeongmaaaal! Apa Hyukkie sudah tidak menyayangi Haeee…?" rajuknya dengan bibir terpout. Kira-kira apa pendapat fansnya jika melihat wajah childishnya ini ya…?

Eunhyuk menggeleng kuat-kuat. "A-aniyo. Hyukkie benar-benar menyayangi Hae… tapi…"

"Tapi apaaa?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah cemberut.

Eunhyuk menunduk. "… Saya hanya anak pembantu. Sama sekali tidak pantas untuk an-"

"BABBO!" Eunhyuk tertegun. Donghae segera membingkai wajah manis Eunhyuk dengan tangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Kau sudah membuatku merasa sangat sempurna, Hyukkie… gomawo." ia mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Eunhyuk. "Saranghaeyo…"

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah dengan mata memanas. Air sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "…"

Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil membelai surai Eunhyuk. "Panggil namaku."

Eunhyuk menatap obsidian Donghae yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari chocolatenya. "… Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Donghae mengangguk. Tetap dengan senyum yang sangat dirindukan Eunhyuk.

Liquid bening mulai berjatuhan dari sarang chocolate Eunhyuk. "… Hae…!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara serak.

Donghae mencium sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Ne, Hyukkie…"

Eunhyuk semakin terisak. "Hiks… Hae… Hae…!" ia memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Sungguh! Dia sangat merindukan kehangatan ini. Semuanya tentang namja ini. Dia… sangat merindukannya…

Berharap dapat mendapatkannya lagi. Walau mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

… Dia bahagia.

Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk lalu melepasnya dengan lembut. Ia mencium dahi Eunhyuk, kemudian menatap chocolate Eunhyuk dalam. "Hyukkie… saranghaeyo…"

Wajah Eunhyuk kini benar-benar merah. Apalagi Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. "H-Hae…"

Beberapa senti lagi sebelum bibir kedua namja itu bertemu.

Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya. "… Nad-"

Dan,

BRAK

"EUNHYUKKIEEEE!" Eunhyuk otomatis mendorong Donghae sekuat tenaga, hingga namja mesum itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"AKH!" ringis Donghae saat pantat seksinya mencium lantai rumah sakit.

"Y-Youngwoonsshi…" Eunhyuk tersenyum maksa melihat kedatangan Youngwoon yang selaluuuu saja tidak tepat.

Sang penganggu hanya memasang wajah bahagia. Tidak sadar dengan tatapan membunuh yang dikirimkan Donghae padanya.

Ahjussi paruh baya berbadan kekar itu berlari ala india ke ranjang Eunhyuk. "Panggil aku appa dong! Appa senang sekali kau sudah sadar, Eunhyukkieee~! Hweeeeee!" dia mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil memeluk erat Eunhyuk.

'Dasar cengeng!' inner Donghae kesal. Tampaknya dia cemburu~.

"Aku juga, appa…" Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat manis.

Saking manisnya, Donghae jadi tidak rela.

"Lepaskan tanganmuuu, dasar ahjussi ganjen!" desis Donghae kasar sambil berusaha melepas paksa pelukan Youngwoon.

"ANDWAEEE! HIKS HIKS!" Youngwoon tetap mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menangis histeris.

Eunhyuk sweatdrop melihat appa-aegya yang sama-sama tidak dewasa.

"Hyukjae…" sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari ambang pintu ruang rawat.

Youngwoon otomatis melepas pelukannya. Akibatnya ia jatuh bersama Donghae dengan posisi ia menindih aegya bungsunya itu. Wajah Youngwoon merah padam.

Mesra sekaliii~

Ah, tapi tampaknya Donghae tidak sependapat.

Donghae mendesis. "MINGGIR!" dan dengan sadisnya, Donghae menendang appa kandungnya itu keras-keras. Dasar anak nakal.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis melihat yeoja yang selalu dirindukannya ini. "Umma…"

Jungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Eunhyuk. "Umma senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi…" bisik Jungsoo sambil memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "Aku juga, umma… aku juga…" ucapnya sambil balas memeluk Jungsoo.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Jungsoo umma!" panggilnya penuh semangat.

Jungsoo menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Ne, Donghaesshi…?"

Donghae memasang wajah serius. "Bolehkah aku menikahi Hyukkie!?" tembaknya langsung.

Eunhyuk terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang terlalu blak-blakkan. "Mwo?! Tapi Donghaes-"

"Tentu saja~!" Youngwoon menimpali dengan senyum lebar.

Donghae meliriknya dingin. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

"…" Youngwoon diam di pojokan.

Donghae kembali menatap Jungsoo. "Boleh, umma?! Aku sangat mencintainya! Sungguh!" serunya dengan wajah super serius.

Wajah Eunhyuk merah padam. "H-Hae…" senyum manis sudah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Ia sudah sangat bahagia karena Donghae mau menerimanya. Ini? Sudah jauh melampaui kata bahagia!

Jungsoo melirik Eunhyuk sekilas. Ia lalu tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja boleh, Donghaesshi. Asalkan Hyukjae bahagia…" Jungsoo melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan. "Tapi umma harus mendengar pendapat Hyukjae dulu. Apakah kau juga menyayangi Donghaesshi?"

Wajah Eunhyuk merona. Apalagi kini Donghae menatapnya intens. "U-um… ne… Hyukkie… sayang Hae…" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Ia menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah semerah baju Winnie The Pooh.

Mata Donghae berbinar-binar. "Jeongmal gomawoyo~! Aku pasti akan membuatnya bahagiaa~!" dan tanpa perlu disuruh, Donghae melompat ke atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Blush~

Wajah Eunhyuk sudah seperti lampu lalu lintas. Saking malunya, ia tidak berani menatap mata Donghae. Donghae mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Saranghaeyo~!" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Donghae yang tengah memandangnya hangat. "H-Hae…"

Donghae cengengesan. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka lagi! Janji!" Ia lalu menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Eunhyuk. So sweet~… ya… untuk tingkat anak-anak kindergarten. #PLAK!

"Ah iya," Jungsoo teringat seseorang. "Di mana Sungmi-"

BRAKK

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, menampakkan seorang namja manis yang kini tengah menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar. Baru juga dibicarain. Tampaknya namja ini akan panjang umur.

"EUNHYUKKIEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!" o-oh. Panjang umur.

Ia berlari penuh semangat menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih dipeluk Donghae yang berwajah lugu.

BUAK

"AKH!" Donghae meringis untuk yang kedua kalinya saat pantat seksinya lagi-lagi harus mencium lantai.

"MINNIE KANGEN SAMA EUNHYUKKIEEE~~!" jerit Sungmin –nama namja manis itu, setelah menendang dongsaengnya –Donghae menjauh. Ia memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "Saya juga, Sungminsshi…" Eunhyuk balas memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin cemberut. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa memanggilku hyung saja sih…?" sungutnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Ah iya, mianhae Sungmin hyung…"

Sungmin menggesekan pipinya pada pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas. "Aiiiihhh~! Lutunaaaa~~! Kau memang dongsaengku satu-satunyaaaa~!" jeritnya tanpa perasaan.

Donghae memandangnya kesal. "Grrr!"

Sungmin hanya tertawa dengan kejamnya. "HAHAHHA! Mukamu lucu sekali, bocah! Persis IKAN!" sindirnya kejam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Donghae dengan tidak sopannya. Donghae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal melihat tingkah laku kekanakan hyungnya itu.

Yah. Dia BELUM mengaca.

"Ah iya, apa yang umma lakukan di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Umma…"

Youngwoon menimpali, "Eunhyuk ah, ada yang harus appa beritahukan padamu."

Eunhyuk menatap Youngwoon heran. "Ya?"

:

:

Youngwoon selesai bercerita tentang kematian Leeteuk yang sebenarnya. "Jungsoo sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dia membohongi kalian untuk melindungiku." Terang Youngwoon.

Eunhyuk terpana. "… Umma… tidak membunuh Leeteuk umma…?" tanyanya pelan. Matanya memanas.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne. Jungsoo umma sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Dan air mata Eunhyuk turun begitu saja.

Jungsoo kaget. "H-Hyukkie…? Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya khawatir.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "… Aku bersyukur. Aku senang. Aku senang karena umma tidak membunuh Teukie umma. Karena aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua…!"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ne… gwenchana, gwenchana… mianne. Hyung menyembunyikannya selama ini. Jungsoo umma melarang hyung untuk memberitahumu."

Donghae tersenyum haru. Tapi ia tersadar. "Tunggu! Sungmin hyung! Kau sudah tahu mengenai hal ini yah?!" tanyanya.

Sungmin meliriknya. Ia menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Dari dulu, dongsaeng BABBO~!" lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Youngwoon serta beberapa suster harus turun tangan dalam menahan Donghae. Tapi lebih banyak lagi yang dibutuhkan untuk menahan Sungmin.

BUAK

"AUUUH!" terdengar rintihan seorang Lee Donghae.

:

:

Sungmin masih memeluk posesif Eunhyuk di atas tempat tidur sambil ngobrol dengan Jungsoo, sementara Donghae hanya mampu menatap penuh kecemburuan dari pinggir tempat tidur. Youngwoon? Kabur ke toilet.

'Hahhhh…' Donghae menghela napas kecewa. Ia ingin memeluk Eunhyuk juga, tapi nanti pasti akan ditendang Sungmin lagi. Hiks. Menyedihkan sekali tidak bisa memeluk calon 'istri'mu sendiri…

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan sesekali mengerjap imut. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Hae…" panggilnya pelan.

Donghae menoleh dengan senyum lebar. "Ne, Hyukkie?" tanyanya girang karena dipanggil. Menyedihkan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, ia lalu memajukan wajahnya…

Chu~

Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk lalu menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "Hyukkie sayang Hae!" serunya malu-malu.

Donghae masih membeku. Loading kayaknya.

'Hyukkie… menciumku… di bibir…?'

PESH~

Wajah Donghae memerah sempurna. "HYUKKIEEEE! AKU AKAN MEMAKANMUUU!" jeritnya sambil menerjang Eunhyuk dengan penuh semangat 45. Mengabaikan keberadaan Sungmin yang masih memeluk Eunhyuk.

"W-waaaa- umpph!" Eunhyuk semakin merona saat merasakan bibir Donghae sudah menempel kembali di bibir plumnya.

Yah… sepertinya kasus ini juga sudah selesai. Happy ending bukan~?

Chu~ Chu~ Chuu~

"Mmmh, Haehh~…!" Eunhyuk mendesah kecil saat lidah nakal Donghae mulai memasuki mulutnya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eunhyukkie, BOCAH IKAN?!"

BUAKH!

O-oh, sepertinya wajah Donghae akan lebam di beberapa tempat… tapi kurasa itu setimpal dengan kebahagiaan yang akan dia dapatkan~!

…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Kyuhyun kecil sedang berjalan-jalan dengan ekspresi meremehkan andalannya. Ia berjalan-jalan mengitari taman dekat rumahnya sendiri karena bosan di rumah besarnya itu. PSPnya disita ummanya karena dia dengan sengajanya sudah menumpahkan kopi panas tepat di tengah celana panjang yang sedang dipakai appanya.

Hoho. Dari kecil sudah evil begitu.

Drap drap

BUGH!

"Auw!" Kyuhyun meringis karena menabrak seorang bocah dengan cukup keras. Ia melirik bocah yang jatuh terduduk itu. Bocah itu memang lebih mungil di bandingnya.

… Dan lebih imut.

"Auuuw…" bocah itu meringis kecil. "A-ah, mianhae!" ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'Maafkan akuu~!'.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. 'Merepotkan.' Ia berbalik hendak kembali berjalan, tapi…

SYUT!

BUAK!

"Argh!" Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan ada batu kerikil yang menghantam belakang kepalanya. Ia sontak berbalik dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Sungguh! Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini!

Bocah itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kalau menabrak orang, kau harus minta maaf! Dasar Mr. Seenaknya!"

JDAAARRRR!

… Ini… juga pertama kalinya… ada orang yang menjulukinya seperti itu…

… Harga dirinya… diinjak-injak…

FYUUUHHH~…

Ada angin kencang yang menerpa diri Kyuhyun. Dia shock. Benar-benar shock. Ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Dia menimbang-nimbang, apa dia harus menampar bocah ini sekarang juga? Eh, tapi bukankah itu terlalu keyeoja-an? Harus cara yang lebih manly! Hngg… mendorongnya masuk kolam? Kyuhyun melirik kolam di belakang bocah itu. Ia menyeringai sadis.

O-oh.

Bocah itu menatap Kyuhyun heran. tapi sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai. "Tuan kaya, yah? Hahahah! Sudah kuduga. Pantas saja kau EGOIS begitu! Hmph! Orang kaya memang sama saja!"

"TIDAK MEMILIKI SOPAN SANTUN!"

Dan anak itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang…

Merasa tertarik.

Bukankah itu terdengar aneh~?

Tapi ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia tertarik. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu.

Ia ingin membuat bocah itu MENYESAL dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis. "… Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

:

:

Beberapa belas tahun kemudian…

"Kau namja melambai! Masa berteriak 'Kyaa~' di malam hari?! Tidak takut dikira yeoja yang mau diperkosa yah!"

Kembali lagi. Saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung beradu mulut untuk yang pertama kalinya di rumah itu.

"Hahhaha! Berhenti bicarakan itu! Kau juga apa-apaan! Masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi! Bakat maling ya!"

"MWO?! Enak saja! Kemarin itu hujan! Jadi aku berteduh! Lagipula, rumahmu tidak dikunci! Dasar ceroboh!"

"WHATS!? Seingatku aku sudah menguncinya! Pasti kau yang membongkar paksa, 'kan?! Dasar namja Pabbo!"

"MWO?! Aiiiiish! Artinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu itu! Dasar Mr. Seenaknya!"

DEG

"…"

"Hhahaha! Sudah tidak bisa membalas ya~? Aku menaaang~!"

Namun si namja tampan menyeringai penuh keevilan. "…"

'… Aku menemukanmu.'

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Dia kira bisa bermain-main dengan namja itu. Tapi dia salah. Dia malah terperosok dalam permainannya sendiri.

Dia jatuh cinta.

Ya. Jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

Namja yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya berdebar dan melupakan Sungmin. Namja aneh yang super babbo dan suka seenaknya.

Seorang Kim Yesung.

* * *

-ELF Park…

Kembali lagi ke couple ini. Couple utama dalam kisah ini. Yang sayangnya, merupakan couple paling babbo di kisah ini. #PLAK!

Yah, kau benar. KyuSung couple.

Kyuhyun sang seme terus berlari sambil memanggil nama Yesung sang uke. Ia merasakan firasat yang benar-benar buruk!

'Semoga firasatku salah!' ahh, bukankah justru firasat seperti ini yang jarang meleset~?

"YESUNG!" ia celingukkan sambil terus berlari.

'Tuhan, aku janji. Aku akan jujur! Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi! Kali ini, aku akan jujur! Beritahu aku di mana Yesung berada! Aku janji! Aku akan jujur padanya! Walau dia menertawakanku atau malah membenciku! Aku janji aku akan jujur tentang perasaanku sendiri! Jebal!'

'…' dan sebuah senyuman mengembang tanpa disadari Kyuhyun.

Drap drap drap

"T-tolong…!"

Kyuhyun membeku. "…? Yesung…?"

"Toloong! Uphh…!"

Samar-samar… Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah teriakan minta tolong. 'Danau…?'

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah danau tersebut.

Drap drap

:

:

Cpak cpak

"T-tolong…!"

"H-hei…! Dia tidak bisa berenang tuh!" seorang namja menyikut namja lain di sampingnya. Mereka berdua menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah timbul tenggelam di danau taman tersebut dengan bingung.

"Kita tolong…?!" tanya namja di sampingnya. "Danaunya dalam loh! Aku juga tidak mau berenang di cuaca seperti ini! Kau mau kita mati konyol, hah?!"

"Aish! Bagaimana ini?!"

Cpak cpak

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Sialan! Aku tidak bisa berenang! Mana danau ini dalam lagi! Aiiish!

"T-tolong…!" aku berusaha menggapai-gapai, sayangnya daratan sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku.

"Uk-khh… Kyuh…!" hahaha. Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku masih bisa menyebut namanya…? Unbelievable!

… Sadarlah, Kim Yesung…

… Dia bahagia. Bahagia bersama Jessica. Tidak mungkin dia akan datang.

… Hanya akan buang-buang waktu saja.

Cpak cpak

"Uppph…!"

Aku sudah terlalu banyak minum air! Kesadaranku mulai menghilang…

Umma… appa… Ddangkomma…

Cpak…

Drap drap

"YESUNG!"

…? Suara itu…? Bukankah itu suara…

"K-Kyuu…" suaraku tercekat. Rasanya tubuhku menjadi berat, dan… napasku perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti.

… Aku tidak melihat apapun lagi setelah itu…

…

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah danau. Tidak mempedulikan cuaca yang sedang sangat tidak bagus untuk berenang.

BYUUUR

Ia langsung menyelam, mencari-cari tubuh Yesung. Dua namja yang tadi sedang berbingung ria, hanya menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dasar tidak berguna.

'Yesung…' caramelnya dengan susah payah menembus air danau yang lumayan keruh itu, mencari sosok namja manis bernama Yesung.

'…!'

Dan caramelnya menemukannya.

Kyuhyun segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Yesung, dan berenang menuju permukaan.

"PUAH!" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil napas begitu sampai di permukaan. Ia segera mengangkat Yesung tinggi-tinggi. Membiarkan namja manis itu bernapas.

Tapi kedua sarang obsidian Yesung sudah tertutup rapat. Sama sekali tidak bernapas.

Hoho. Jelas sekali. (Author digampar readerdeul)

"Sial!" Kyuhyun dengan panik berenang ke permukaan. Ia langsung membaringkan Yesung dengan lembut di rerumputan. Caramelnya menatap Yesung cemas.

"B-bagaimana ini?!" ia panik. Otaknya memang sangat lamban kalau ditanya soal pertolongan pertama. Harap dimaklumi.

Kedua namja yang sedari tadi hanya bengong, memutuskan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang kalap itu dengan takut-takut. "Umm, permisi…"

"MWO?!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar pada kedua namja itu.

Mereka tersentak kaget. "U-um, itu… namja manis itu sepertinya terlalu banyak menelan air… h-harus diberi pernapasan buatan…" jelas salah satu dari mereka terbata-bata. "Biar aku yang melakuka-"

"BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TENGGELAM SEPERTI INI…?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun menatap dua namja itu dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

Dua namja itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Um… kami yang mendorongnya…"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Mwo…?"

"Um, mianhamnida. Tadi kami benar-benar tidak senga-"

Kyuhyun menyeringai evil. "Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini, sebelum aku punya ide untuk membunuh kalian." Tampaknya Kyuhyun akan lepas kontrol jika dua namja ini masih berada di jarak pandangnya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak bagus. Khususnya untuk dua namja ini.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang memang sangat berbahaya, kedua namja itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan sang namja evil.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung dengan khawatir. 'Pernapasan buatan…' wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "A-apa boleh buat… ini demi pertolongan pertama…"

Dasar gengsian.

Kyuhyun menekan perut Yesung, dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dengan lembut, bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibir cherry Yesung yang sedikit terbuka. Dan… Kyuhyun mulai bekerja. Ia memberi napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Yesung. Tangannya juga sibuk menekan perut Yesung dengan lembut.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian…

Pyuuuuuuuh~!

"Uhukk! Puah… pehh!" Yesung tanpa niat jahat sedikitpun, menyemburkan air ke wajah tampan tanpa lecet milik Kyuhyun. "H-hah?!" Yesung kaget melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh dengan air semburannya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya melihat Yesung sudah tersadar. "Yesung…? Yesung!? Gwenchanayo…?!" tanyanya panik. Sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan muncratan Yesung tadi. Rendah hati sekali.

"Kyu…?" Yesung memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. "Apa kau benar-benar Kyuhyun…?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ne, ini aku!" ia langsung memeluk Yesung erat. "Syukurlah kau selamat…"

Sungguh. Dia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yesung. Sangat takut.

Yesung memandang kosong ke arah langit. "Jessica…" lirihnya.

"Hah?"

"… Mana Jessica…? Kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Yesung lirih.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung tajam. "Pabbo! Aku tidak mencintainya, tahu!" serunya.

Yesung menatapnya kosong. Seakan tidak bisa mempercayai lagi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu…! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu waktu itu…?!" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"…!" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. "Jadi waktu itu… memang bukan mimpi…?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Ne… aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung yang masih berbaring di rerumputan.

Yesung membuang muka, sehingga bibir Kyuhyun hanya mengenai pipi chubbynya. Yah tentu saja itu bukanlah target utamanya. "… Tapi kau mencium Jessica…" suaranya bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah? Aku tidak pernah menciumnya!" bantahnya. Memangnya dia pernah mencium Jessica di mana?!

Yesung mendudukan dirinya sendiri di rerumputan, ia melototi Kyuhyun dengan bibir terpout minta dicium. "PEMBOHONG!" bentaknya kencang. Tampak sekali aura hitam mulai menguar keluar dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun geser ke belakang sedikit dengan wajah pucat. "T-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu aku mencium yeoja itu?! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya!" Kyuhyun masih bersikeras membantah tudingan Yesung. Kalau dia tidak bisa meyakinkan Yesung yang tengah naik darah ini, bisa dipastikan, beberapa saat lagi dia tinggal nama.

Yesung menggeleng kuat. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, "… Aku lihat sendiri kok… kau menciumnya di restoran waktu itu. Kau menciumnya… hiks…" Yesung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Menyembunyikan kedua sarang obsidian yang tengah mengeluarkan air mata.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sedih. "Yesung aku tidak…" tiba-tiba ia melotot. "Ha? Yang waktu kau dan Changmin memata-mataiku itu?!"

Yesung mengangguk kecil. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Sial, kenapa dia malah mengakuinya?! Yesung buru-buru menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Itu matanya kelilipan, Pabbo! Aku hanya membantu meniupi!" jelas Kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung langsung menatap Kyuhyun kaget. "MWO?!" dari nadanya, Yesung sangat shock dengan pembelaan Kyuhyun. Memang sulit untuk dipercaya.

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Benar kok. Matanya kelilipan. Lagipula, kenapa waktu itu Changmin bilang 'Sangat mencintaimu', coba?!" Kyuhyun menginterogasi balik.

"Ugh! Itu dia sedang menghiburku tahu! Dasar namja evil menyebalkan!" pekik Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi dia sedang ingin menggoda Yesung. "Buu! Namja babbo!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Bandel!

"Bermuka dua!" jerit Yesung sadis. Kedua sarang obsidiannya mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening yang turun membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. "Y-Yesung?" pandangan Kyuhyun memiris. Seketika ia langsung menyesal telah menggoda Yesung.

"Ular! Monyet! Pembohong! Penipu! Mr. Seenaknya! Pemaksa! Namja mesum! Pencuri first kiss! Pembunuh kura-kura! Hidung belang! Penjahat uke! Aegyo gagal! Muka tua! PORNO! Maniak game! Sok ngartis! Lidah bercabang! Namja blo'on! Evil mistis!" #Author dibazooka SparKyu.

"H-hei…" Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan mungil Yesung yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

Dan ia dapat melihatnya… Kim Yesung sedang menangis dengan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. "Hiks… namja… babbo…! Pabbo…!" dan Kyuhyun benci melihatnya, karena air mata itu turun karena ulahnya sendiri.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa mencelos melihatnya. "… Yesung. Mianhae. Aku tahu kok. Changmin sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Jangan menangis…" bujuknya pelan.

… Yesung tidak bergeming.

Tes tes…

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. 'Hujan…?' ia kembali menatap Yesung. "Yesung… uljimma… mianhae… maafkan aku…" bujuknya sedih.

"Hiks… hiks…" Yesung menundukan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan liquid bening yang masih mengalir dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. "Kau setuju untuk menikahi Jessica, bukan…? Kau pembohong! Mulut besar! Aku membencimu! Sangat benciiiii! Naga ambeien! Namja melambai(!)!" Yesung masih dengan lidah tajamnya.

"Yesung…" panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Mengabaikan kata-kata Yesung yang sesungguhnya sangat melukai harga dirinya.

"… Hiks… kau jahat. Sangat jahat! Kau sudah menyakitiku berulang-ulang! Dan kau masih bisa bilang kau mencintaiku…? Aku ini bukan mainanmu, Kyu… jangan sakiti aku lagi…" suara Yesung terdengar serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Ditambah juga dengan cuaca yang memang sedang sangat dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sedih. Itu… dia juga tahu. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Yesung. Dia juga sudah siap jika harus melepas Yesung jika itu untuk kebahagiaan namja manis itu. Tapi kenapa Yesung justru mendatanginya tadi? Membuatnya membatalkan rencana bunuh dirinya itu? Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa melepas Yesung lagi. Dan dia tidak pernah bermain-main dalam mencintai Yesung!

"Hiks… hiks… benci…" Yesung masih menangis. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun serasa ditusuk beribu jarum tak kasat mata.

Appo.

"…" Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan dengan paha Yesung sebagai bantalnya.

"… Kyu…?" Yesung membelalakan matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ambigu. Ia hendak bergerak, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Tolong biarkan aku begini sejenak."

Akhirnya Yesung hanya diam. "…"

JRASSHHH…

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengabaikan air hujan yang mulai membasahi wajahnya atau tanah berlumpur yang mengotori tuxedo mahalnya. Ia menatap Yesung hangat. "Kau tampak sangat cantik dari bawah sini, pabbo."

Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "… Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun menutup mata, menikmati semua kenyamanan yang diberikan Yesung untuknya. Ia lalu membuka matanya. Caramelnya menatap obsidian milik Yesung dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu alasanku menerima Lee Jessica…?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedua obsidian Yesung dalam. Melihat keindahan mahluk Tuhan itu dengan latar belakang awan yang sangat kelabu. Sungguh kontras.

Yesung menggeleng pelan membuat beberapa bulir air dari surai hitamnya terbang ke mana-mana. "Ani…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Itu karena aku ingin kau bahagia…"

Yesung membelalakan matanya. "Baha… gia?" ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda sedang kebingungan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Erik hyung sangat mencintaimu. Saat kau demam waktu itu juga, kau memanggil Erik hyung, bukan aku. Aku kecewa, kau tahu. Saat itu aku berharap, semoga kau memanggil namaku, walau hanya sekali saja. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Saat itu juga, aku sadar kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, 'kan?" Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Yesung dengan lembut. "Aku pikir dengan menikahi Jessica, aku bisa melupakanmu. Aku bisa melepaskanmu dari semua beban yang kutimpakan padamu… Erik hyung pasti lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

Yesung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku… sama sekali tidak bahagia…!" bisiknya sedih.

Kyuhyun mengerling. "Aku tahu." Dia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"…"

"Hei, Yesung." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. "Apa kau masih mencintai Erik hyung?"

Yesung kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Aku sudah tidak mencintai Erik hyung lagi! Aku mencintaim-" Yesung refleks menutup mulutnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Kau mencintai siapa, hmm~?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal. Bisa-bisanya dia menggoda Yesung di saat-saat seperti ini!

Yesung membuang muka. "B-bukan urusanmu!" dengusnya kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Aegyo~!

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas.

"Aiish! Apa yang lucu!?" bentak Yesung kesal sambil kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mingkem. Ia menatap Yesung dalam. Yesung jadi salah tingkah ditatap begitu oleh Kyuhyun.

"…" Kyuhyun membuka mulut. "Dulu, saat aku kecil, aku berpikir bisa berbuat seenaknya karena jabatan appaku."

Yesung diam. Menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku terkejut." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang sangat sadis dan kejam. Dia bahkan mengataiku dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar."

Yesung menatapnya prihatin. 'Kasihan… bocah itu jahat sekali…' yah. Pendapatnya akan sangat berbeda, jika tahu kalau yang disebut Kyuhyun tadi adalah dirinya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat Yesung belum menyadari siapa yang dibicarakannya. "Kau mau tahu kata-kata yang diucapkannya? Yang sampai sekarang masih kuingat?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil. "Mwo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Mr. Seenaknya."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun heran. "… Ha?"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Aku bocah yang waktu itu menabrakmu dan tidak meminta maaf! Apa kau lupa?"

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat. "MWO?! BOCAH MENYEBALKAN SUPER SOMBONG ITU TERNYATA KAU?!" semburnya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Jangan muncrat dong!"

"A-ah, mian!" Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku bercanda."

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Muuu…"

Kyuhyun mengerling. "Kau minta dicium, hm~?" tanyanya mesum.

Yesung buru-buru memperbaiki posisi bibirnya. "ANI!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Ia lalu menatap Yesung hangat. "Aku kaget saat kau mengucapkannya juga. Aku sadar. Bocah yang waktu itu ternyata sama dengan namja yang seenaknya menyelinap di rumahku tanpa seizinku."

"UGH!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "… Kau tahu. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Memanfaatkanmu untuk membuat Sungmin cemburu padaku."

DEG

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kecewa. "…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "… Tapi aku jadi merasa nyaman bersamamu. Dan…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "… Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

PESH~

"Bahkan… saat Sungmin meminta rujuk, aku menolaknya. Kenapa?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "… Karena aku sadar. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Debaranku kini hanya untukmu." Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Yesung dan meletakannya di dadanya.

Deg deg deg

Wajah Yesung semakin memerah saat tangannya dapat merasakan debar jantung Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menggeleng. "Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau membentakku?! Yang waktu kau bilang 'Aku benar-benar membencimu~!' itu!" tiru Yesung kesal sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung serius. "… Itu karena aku mendengarmu menyebut 'Hyung' saat kau sedang tidur."

Yesung kaget. "E-eh…?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku merasa sangat frustasi sampai tak sadar sudah membentakmu malam itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya mengelus pipi Yesung dengan lembut. "… Maafkan aku."

Yesung diam. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membuka mulut lagi, "… Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama aku menantikan saat-saat seperti ini…?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung menatapnya. "…" sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"… Saat-saat aku bisa jujur padamu. Menumpahkan semua perasaanku. Membiarkanmu mendengarkannya. Kau… hanya kau." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatapnya. "… Kyu…?"

… Kenapa matanya memanas…?

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Saranghaeyo… aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi… jebal… jangan pernah pergi lagi dari sisiku. Karena aku sudah terlalu menyayangimu…" jemari Kyuhyun terangkat lagi. Mengusap pipi chubby Yesung yang basah akan bekas air mata dan air hujan.

Deg…

"…" Yesung mulai menangis lagi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berair yang seakan bercampur dengan derasnya air hujan. "… Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Yesung… uljimma… aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis…" bujuknya lembut. Ia mengusap air mata di sudut mata bulan sabit Yesung.

Kedua tangan Yesung yang menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun gemetar. "Hiks… mianhae…" bisiknya pedih sambil menundukan kepalanya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Ia tersenyum. "… Mianhae."

Yesung menggeleng kecil. "Kyu… aku tidak tahu soal ini. Aku bukanlah pilihan yang ba-"

Telunjuk Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Yesung dengan lembut. "Ssshh. Aku hanya mencintaimu saja. Choi Kyuhyun hanya akan mencintai Kim Yesung!" Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan. "Aku selalu mencintaimu. Dan selamanya akan begitu."

Syuuuuhh…

Angin kencang menerpa taman itu. Membuat beberapa bunga dandelion terbang mengitari Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa membuka matanya. "Lihat…? Bahkan alampun menyetujuinya."

"Hiks... Kyu..." Yesung menatap kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup dengan tatapan sedih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menjadi seorang 'Cho Yesung'…" bisiknya. "Kau akan selalu menjadi 'Cho Yesung'…" tegasnya.

Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia perlahan tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghaeyo, Cho Yesung…" bisik Kyuhyun lembut tanpa membuka matanya. Senyum lembut tetap terukir indah di bibir penuhnya.

Yesung tertawa tanpa suara. "Nado saranghaeyo… Cho Kyuhyun… nado… saranghaeyo…" bisiknya lembut dengan air mata yang kembali bercucuran. Tapi ini bukan air mata sembarangan. Ini air mata bahagia.

Ia perlahan memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun di bawahnya.

Dan mempertemukan bibir cherrynya dengan bibir penuh Kyuhyun yang basah akan air hujan. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menyesap bibir cherrynya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih akan dirinya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun…

Mempertemukan cinta yang dahulu penuh dengan keegoisan, kini menjadi penuh dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Dari awal, ini memang kesalahan mereka. Sama-sama tidak mau jujur. Dan itu pulalah yang membuat kisah ini menjadi serumit ini. Jika saja, mereka mau jujur, maka endingnya tidak akan serumit ini. Tapi kembali lagi, jika mereka jujur, cerita ini tidak akan tercipta.

Hey, bukankah Tuhan selalu memberikan kesempatan kedua? Bagaimana pun juga, Dia sangat menyayangi mahluk-mahluk ciptaannya.

Dan Dia sudah melihat segalanya.

…

… Kejujuran itu bagai pedang bermata dua. Jika jujur, kita bisa saja melukai perasaan seseorang.

Tapi yakinlah, bahwa kejujuran memanglah yang terbaik. Dan kau tidak akan bisa menukar kebahagiaan yang berlandaskan kejujuran, dengan kebahagiaan yang berlandaskan dusta semata.

Atau…? Apakah kebahagiaan yang dilandaskan dusta itu benar-benar ada?

Tuhan telah memberikan mereka satu hal yang tak tergantikan.

Kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela ciuman lembutnya. Begitu pula dengan Yesung. Menunjukan betapa bahagianya mereka sekarang ini… dan tidak ada yang bisa dunia ini lakukan untuk menghentikannya.

"…" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Yesung dengan erat. Sudah tidak rela jika harus melepasnya lagi. Jemari Yesung…

… Jemari yang akan menjadi tempat bersarangnya sebuah cincin berlian dalam sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah jambu yang terselip di antara barang-barang bekas di gudang rumah Kyuhyun.

…

Dan ciuman lembut kedua namja itu, mampu membuat Tuhan tersenyum...

JRASHHH…

:

:

Sang malaikat menatap pemandangan mesra tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Pandangannya beralih ke sesosok iblis di sampingnya. "Hei, iblis mesum! Kau menang! Kau bisa memiliki videonya! Hmph!" sungutnya sambil melempar kamera video bermerek super mahal pada wajah sang iblis.

Si iblis menangkap kamera video itu dengan sigap. "Khekhekhe~! Aku memang akan selalu menang~! Lumayan~. Ciuman di kala hujan~! Kehkeehehehe!" ia tersenyum senang.

"Boo. Kau hanya sedang beruntung!" Malaikat itu memandang iblis kesal.

"Hng? Kau tidak senang~?" tanya iblis dengan seringai khasnya.

"Tentu saja! Masa aku kalah dengan iblis mesum seperti dirimu?!" sindir malaikat pedas sambil menunjuk wajah iblis dengan tidak sopannya.

"Hahhaha, jinjja~?" seringai iblis semakin lebar.

"M-mwo?" si malaikat gugup.

"Kalau kau tidak senang, kenapa tadi kau tersenyum, hm~?" si iblis mengerling nakal.

"B-berisik!"

BUAK!

Sang malaikat menendang bokong sang iblis diiringi tawa penuh kemenangan sang iblis yang tampak tidak kesakitan sama sekali.

…

Kembali lagi ke rumah itu…

Di mana, semua kisah di atas ini, berakhir dengan bahagia.

Perlahan, mereka menemukan ending mereka.

Selangkah, dua langkah, menuju ending mereka.

Melewati semua penderitaan dan kesedihan yang tak tertahankan.

Terkadang, mereka menyerah.

Tapi selalu ada alasan yang membuat mereka kembali berjuang.

Rumah ini.

Sejauh manapun kaki mereka melangkah,

Pada akhirnya, mereka akan bersatu lagi.

Setiap langkah mereka akan kembali ke rumah ini, hingga menuju endingnya masing-masing.

Dan mereka sudah menemukannya,

Apa kau juga sudah menemukannya…?

* * *

END~

* * *

(!OMAKE!)

Nampak dua namja cantik dan satu namja tampan yang tengah memandangi KyuSung couple dari kejauhan. Salah satu dari namja cantik itu bernama Kibum.

Ia tersenyum senang. "Waa~ mereka berciumaan~!" ucapnya girang.

Sementara namja cantik di sebelahnya hanya mendengus. "Hanya ciu-"

JDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" dan teriakan melengking nan menyedihkan milik Kyuhyun dapat terdengar sampai ke tempat ketiga namja itu berdiri.

Kyuhyun tampak melompat ke pelukan Yesung dengan wajah ala kucing kena air. Yesung buru-buru menyeret Kyuhyun ke tempat berteduh terdekat sebelum Kyuhyun mulai menangis histeris.

WTF

Namja cantik di samping Kibum itu memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang… sangat tidak suka. "Itu anakmu, Kibum ah…?"

Kibum nyengir. "Ne… dia memang… 'sedikit' takut pada petir…" ucapnya dengan wajah pucat.

'Dasar aegya babboooo…!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Namja cantik itu hanya bersedekap. "Bagaimana dia bisa melindungi Baby-ku jika sama petir saja takut?" dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan remeh.

Kibum mendengus. "Dia bisa ilmu beladiri loh! Dia pasti bisa melindungi Yesungie!" ngototnya membela aegya bungsunya yang babbo itu.

Namja tampan di samping Kibum terkekeh. Ia kembali menatap Yesung yang tengah membelai surai basah Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah berteduh di bawah pohon di depan danau itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum, lalu mulai menyantap bibir cherry Yesung lagi. Bibir yang kini sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya~.

"Tampaknya anakmu sangat menyukai anak kami yah, Kibum ah." ucap namja tampan itu sambil tetap memandang KyuSung couple dengan seulas senyum lebar.

Kibum mengangguk girang. "Ne~! Mereka memang saling mencintai~!" ucapnya senang.

"Jinjja…?" tanya namja cantik di samping Kibum dengan seringaian. "Saling mencintai, yah…"

Kibum menatapnya khawatir. "H-huh…? Apa maksudmu, Heechul ah…?"

Namja cantik yang ternyata Heechul itu menutup matanya sambil bersedekap. Masih dengan seringai liciknya. "Anakmu itu… harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika mau memiliki Baby-ku~."

Kibum langsung sweatdrop. Tentu saja ini bukan kabar baik. Sementara Hangeng –si namja tampan, hanya mampu menatap KyuSung couple dengan tatapan prihatin.

Yeah. Ini gawat. Apalagi kalau urusannya sudah menyangkut Kim Heechul yang over protektif.

"Kalau perlu…" Heechul perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

CRING~

"…SAMPAI TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN."

…

JRASSSHHH

Sementara itu, KyuSung couple sedang asyik bermesraan dengan polosnya. Tidak sadar akan bahaya yang sebentar lagi mendatangi mereka. Kyuhyun mencumbui Yesung yang yang terhimpit antara dirinya, dan pohon di belakangnya.

"Mhmmh… Ky-Kyuuhhh…" Yesung mendesah saat lidah nakal Kyuhyun bermain-main di daun telinganya. Tangan mungilnya mendorong bahu Kyuhyun tanpa tenaga.

Kyuhyun kini beralih menciumi sekujur wajah Yesung. Dahi, alis, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dan akhirnya kembali lagi pada bibir Yesung.

Bertukar saliva, memeriksa kembali goa hangat Yesung, dan mengabsen barisan giginya. Kyuhyun menggila! Tangannya meremas pelan bokong Yesung, membuat Yesung menggelinjang.

"Hahhh… Kyuuhh…! Jangaanhh…" desah Yesung saat tangan Kyuhyun semakin kuat meremas bokongnya. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai sambil menatap obsidian Yesung. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya dari bokong Yesung.

"K-Kyuhh…!" Yesung terkejut saat merasakan tangan nakal Kyuhyun mulai merambat masuk ke dalam kemejanya. Ia meremas kerah tuxedo Kyuhyun dengan lemas.

"M-mhh…" wajah Yesung semakin memerah. Dan yakinlah. Dia tampak sangat seksi saat ini.

Sayangnya, kini hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang menikmatinya. Sungguh curang!

"Yesung…" Kyuhyun menatap obsidian Yesung dalam. "Saranghaeyo…" ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut bibir cherry Yesung. Ia lalu kembali menciumi ceruk leher Yesung. Menghirup bau khas Yesung yang menguar secara alami dari tubuhnya.

Wajah Yesung semakin merona. "K-Kyuu…"

"Ahhh…" Yesung mendesah saat merasakan tangan nakal Kyuhyun mulai menari seduktif di perutnya. "K-Kyuuh…!"

Kyuhyun semakin liar menciumi leher jenjang Yesung. Meninggalkan kiss mark yang sangat banyak disekujur lehernya.

"Enghhh…!" Yesung hanya bisa mendesah. Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu kembali melahap daun telinga Yesung. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Yesung satu persatu, hingga menampakkan tubuh porselen super mulus yang dihiasi dua nipple kecoklatan yang sangat menggoda~. #author digampar Clouds.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung. "Kau tidak suka, hm~?" godanya.

Wajah Yesung memerah. "Grrr! Bukan urusanm –Akhhh! K-Kyuu!"

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bermain-main dengan nipple kecokelatan milik Yesung. Memilinnya, mencubitnya, dan meremasnya. Membuat Yesung kembali mendesah hebat.

"Ahhaahhh… Kyuuuhhh… henhh… tikaannhh…" wajah Yesung semakin memanas. Terlebih tangan Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mulai turun menuju celananya dengan cara yang seduktif. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari lokasi percintaan mereka yang SANGAT salah tempat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum(baca: menyeringai). "… Kau tampak menggairahkan, Pabbo…"

Yesung cemberut. "Berhenti memanggilku Pab- ahhh…! K-Kyu…!" Yesung mendesah hebat saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun sudah merambat masuk ke dalam celana pendeknya. Melewati celana boxer kura-kura hijaunya, dan menemukan 'junior'nya.

"Kyuuuh…! Mmhhngg… hhhaah… ahhhnn…!" desahan Yesung semakin menggila saat tangan Kyuhyun mengusap-usap ujung kepunyaannya. Sungguh hebat efek sentuhan seorang Choi Kyuhyun! Sepertinya Yesung harus mengakui itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Saranghaeyo, Baby-"

BUAAAKKHHH!

Kyuhyun tersungkur akibat tendangan sadis seseorang. "ASH!" tentu saja pegangannya terlepas dari kepunyaan Yesung.

Yesung kaget. "K-Kyu!" ia hendak membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, tapi keburu dirangkul sang penendang asing.

Yesung kaget saat menyadari siapa penendang Kyuhyun. "A-apa yang-"

Si penendang itu menyeringai. "Senang melihatmu MASIH berpakaian, Baby~…"

Kyuhyun spontan bangkit dan menatap si penendang itu dengan garang. "KAU PANGGIL DIA SIAPA TADI, AHJUMMA?!" desisnya.

Si penendang itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "… Baby."

Yesung berusaha memberi sinyal kepada Kyuhyun menyuruhnya diam. Tapi… Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. #Lirik Wonppa.

Kyuhyun naik pitam. "Memangnya kau siapa?! Bisa memanggil Yesung begitu!"

Si penendang itu tertawa sadis. Kyuhyun mendelik. "APA YANG LUCU?! Dasar ahjumma ganjen!" bentaknya tajam.

Yesung putus asa.

Si penendang menatap Kyuhyun tetap dengan seringai di wajah cantiknya. "Tentu saja aku bisa memanggilnya Baby~. Dia Baby-ku~."

Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti. 'Apa Yesung selingkuh?!' ia mencoba menerka-nerka.

Si penendang cantik itu menyeringai sadis. "… Aku ini ummanya Yesung. Salam kenal, bocah."

Kyuhyun seperti tertimpa piano. Yeah. Ia kini berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah menjadi KENYATAAAAAAANNN!

Si penendang yang ternyata Heechul itu menyeringai. Tadi dia berlari secepat kilat kemari saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai meremas bokong Yesung. "… Kau tahu. Kau hebat, karena baru beberapa kali ciuman, kau sudah berani MENYENTUHNYA seperti ITU."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin pucat. Itu sama sekali bukan pujian!

Seringai Heechul semakin lebar melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Ia lalu membalik tubuh Yesung untuk mengancingkan kancing-kancing yang tadi sudah dilepas Kyuhyun. "Aku punya beberapa catatan untukmu, bocah." Ia kemudian menutup matanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Yesung yang telah tertutupi. "… Kau sudah memperkosa Baby-ku, berkata-kata kasar dan tidak sopan padaku, dan yang paling penting kau sudah…" ia perlahan membuka kedua sarang chocolate indahnya.

"… MEMANGGILKU AHJUMMA."

GLUDUK GLUDUK! CTAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Petir dan Guntur bersahut-sahutan seiring dengan seringai Heechul yang semakin melebar.

Dan yeah, Kyuhyun masih harus berjuang 'sedikit' lebih keras lagi jika ingin memiliki Yesung seutuhnya~.

* * *

REAL HAPPY EEENDIIING~~!XD (Dilempar PSP)

* * *

Behind The Scene…

Kyuhyun: "YAK! APANYA YANG HAPPY ENDING?! ITU! KENAPA OMAKENYA HARUS SEPERTI ITU?! TANGGUNG! UDAH TANGGUUUUNG! HARUS DILANJUUUTTT! KENAPA HEECHUL HYUNG HARUS MUNCUUUL DI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI ITU!? AARGHH!" (guling-guling frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk scene omake)

Yesung: (memiringkan kepala) "Apa kami akan terus bersama? Aku ragu…"

Heechul: (merangkul Yesung) "Kita lihat saja nanti, Baby~."

Kyuhyun: "Ummmaaaaa!" (berlari ke Leeteuk meminta bantuan) "Lihat tuh! Heechul hyung menawan ukeku!" (menunjuk-nunjuk Heechul)

Heechul: "Grrr… dasar bocah tidak sopan!" (mengirim deathglare pada Kyuhyun)

Leeteuk: (mengusap surai Kyuhyun yang gemetaran) "Heechul ah, bukankah kau sudah punya Hangeng?" (menunjuk Hangeng yang berwajah melas)

Heechul: (buang muka) "Dia sudah bukan ukeku lagi!" (menyeret Yesung menjauh)

Kyuhyun: (mendelik) "Uke?!" (membayangkan Heechul memasuki Hangeng) "OHOK!"

Hangeng: (sedih) "Ayolah, Heechul ah…" (berusaha mendekati)

Heechul tetap tidak perduli.

Siwon: "Kenapa aku babbo sekali di cerita ini…?" (pasang wajah sedih)

Kibum: (mengusap surai Siwon) "Gwenchana, gwenchana, Hyung…"

Siwon: (berbinar-binar) "Kibummiee~…" (hendak memeluk)

Kibum: "Hyung 'kan memang begitu." (pasang muka datar)

Siwon: "…" (pundung)

Kibum: "Di sini aku juga OOC sekali. Masa aku bisa segenit itu? Authornya menyebalkan." (kesal)

All Chara –Kibum: (ngangguk-ngangguk)

Donghae: "Gyaaah! Kenapa di sini aku dipukul terus sama Sungmin hyung?!" (tidak terima)

Sungmin: "Takdirmu."

Eunhyuk: "Boo. Kenapa aku cengeng sekali di sini? Authornya kejam banget! Aku ini bukan namja selemah itu! Aku namja kuat!" (protes)

Donghae: (ikutan protes) "Ne! Benar-benar kuat! Terutama di tempat tidur!" (digampar Heechul)

Ddangkomma: (Benar-benar! Siapa namanya tuh yeoja?! Ucchan yah! Dia membuatku sekarat! Dasar mahluk –TIIIT–!) *ngomel tanpa suara*

Leeteuk: (menatap Ddangkomma) "Yesung ah, kura-kuramu lapar nih."

Ddangkomma: (AAARGGGGH!) *mengacak rambut(?) frustasi*

Yesung: "Jinjja? Ayo sini, Ddangie. Appa beri makan." (menggendong Ddangkomma yang berwajah cemberut)

Kyuhyun: (mengerling genit) "Aku juga dong, Hyuuung~?"

Ddangkomma muntah darah

Yesung: "Kau mau?" (menyodorkan makanan kura-kura instant dengan wajah innocent)

Ddangkomma ngakak

Kyuhyun: (sweatdrop) "Bukan itu maksudku…"

Yesung: "Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong, masakan buatanku tidak separah itu kok! Aku bisa membuat ramyeon yang enak!" (cemberut)

Kyuhyun: (mengerling) "Memang lezat…"

Kangin: (menendang Kyuhyun menjauhi Leeteuk) "Kenapa aku lemah sekali di sini?! Masa aku dipukul sama Sungmin?! Harusnya aku yang memukulnya! Si Donghae juga! Masa aku bersemu merah hanya karena menindihnya?! Kurang kerjaan sekali! Harusnya aku juga yang membully-nya! Kenapa jadi dia yang menghajarku?! Tch! Lagipula, aku cengeng! Masa aku nangis-nangis begitu! Itu sih, karakternya Donghae! Yang lebih penting, KENAPA?! Kenapa harus ada adegan 'lari ala India' di castku?! UNBELIEVABLE!" (bersungut-sungut sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Leeteuk)

Sungmin&Donghae: "Hyung jahat deh."

Ryeowook: "Aku baru muncul di chapter ini? Mana dialogku sedikit lagi! Aigooo, author yang kejam!" (pout pout)

Shindong: "Kau masih beruntung. Aku malah tidak muncul sama sekali…" (sedih sedih)

Yesung: "Aku juga cengeng sekali, perasaan. Authornya bikin malu saja. Bahkan yah, ada readersshi yang bilang kalau air mataku bisa dibikin jadi air galonan!"

Kyuhyun: "Aku mau minum." (ditampar Heechul)

Hangeng: "Aku dan Heechul juga hanya muncul sedikit. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa bermain di fic ini. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Cinderellaku lagi." (tersenyum manis)

Heechul: (mata berkaca-kaca) "Hangeeeeeeeeng!" (menerjang)

Kyuhyun: (rolls eyes) "Mudah sekali… ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau punya dua mahluk ini," (nunjuk EvilKyu dan AngelKyu)

EvilKyu&AngelKyu: "Kami sebenarnya nggak mau. Tapi terpaksa karena tuntutan pekerjaan." (pasang muka polos)

Kyuhyun: "Sialan."

Jessica: "Hei, lalu aku sama siapa dong? Malu tahu! Sudah bikin pesta pernikahan begitu, tapi malah batal!" (pout)

Kyuhyun: "Kau tahu Jess, ada readersshi yang menyarankanmu menikahi Ddangkomma."

Ddangkomma: (Jinjja~?!) *berbinar-binar*

Jessica: "Oppa diam saja deh."

Hyoyeon: "Heii! Aku juga! Bagaimana kabarku?! Masa setelah menceritakan semuanya pada oppadeul, aku langsung end? Castku sedikit sekali!"

Sooyoung&Taeyeon: "Kami nggak ada dialog nih?"

YuriYoonaSeohyunSunny: "Setidaknya kami punya dialog~."

Tiffany: "WAE?! Kenapa karakterku seperti itu?! OOC banget! Kayaknya kepala author fic ini benar-benar tidak beres!" (histeris)

Leeteuk: "Sudah, sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana yeoja aneh itu?" (celingukan)

Ryeowook: "Pingsan, umma. Tadi dilempar PSP sama Kyuhyun sih. Sekarang sedang di UGD." (pasang muka polos)

Ddangkomma: (Jinjja?! BAGUSLAH!) *puas*

Leeteuk: "…" (menatap Kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun: (pasang muka tak berdosa) "Mwo?"

Eunhyuk: (membaca hasil review beberapa chapter yang lalu) "Wuaaah, ternyata EunHae digilai juga yah! Meski hanya jadi side pair~!" (senang)

Leeteuk: "KangTeuk juga cukup populer~! Aahh, aku jadi mengingat masa lalu, saat KangTeuk masih berjaya~…" (tersenyum senang)

Kyuhyun: (menghela napas) "Hyung terdengar seperti nenek-nenek." (digampar Kangin)

Lee Joon: "Wuaaah~! Asyik juga bermain(?) dengan sunbaenim~! Lain kali ajak aku lagi ya! Sayang sekali MBLAQ harus manggung di tempat lain lagi! Byee~!" (ngibrit)

Thunder: "Sampai jumpa, sunbaenimdeul!" (ikutan ngibrit)

Changmin: "Aku juga cukup banyak muncul yah~! Ekekkekeh~!" (ketawa evil bareng Kyuhyun)

Yunho: "Kenapa charaku begitu?! Masa aku menghamili Jungsoo?! Impossible! Bisa-bisa aku dihajar Youngwoon!" (protes)

Jaejoong: "Sudahlah. Namanya juga fanfiction. Ini buatan fans. Hanya imajinasi doang." (menenangkan)

Yunho: "Arraseo, chagiyaaa~!"

Junsu&Yoochun: "Kami nggak muncul nih?" (pasang wajah sedih)

Jaejoong: "Sudah sudah. Kalian akan muncul di fic lainnya kok." (memeluk)

Junsu&Yoochun: (Menjulurkan lidah pada Yunho) "Mmm~…"

Yunho: "Grr…" (wajah memerah menahan api cemburu)

Erik: "Aku cukup puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Aktingku bagus 'kan~?" (mengerling)

Changmin: "T-ternyata… hyung hanya akting?!" (mata berkaca-kaca)

Jaejoong: "…" (menatap Erik dengan tatapan pembunuh)

Erik: (memeluk Changmin dengan cepat) "Ani ani! Hyung sungguhan kok. Jangan nangis nee~." (membujuk)

Changmin mengerjap-erjapkan mata dengan imut.

OtherShinwa'sMembers: "… Hanya dia yang muncul…?" (nunjuk wajah Erik)

Minwoo: "Di program dengan bintang tamu yeoja, dia yang paling sering dipilih. Jika dia sampai dipilih oleh namja juga, lalu kami ini apa? APA?!" (emosi)

Yesung: (menenangkan Minwoo yang hendak mengamuk) "Tapi ini intinya happy ending 'kan?"

All chara –Kyuhyun: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Kyuhyun: *geleng-geleng*

Leeteuk: "Sesuai permintaan para pembaca~!" (senyum super manis kayak gulali~)

Kangin: "Jangan senyum begitu, Hyung! Jelek tahu!" (cemburu)

Sungmin: "Kelanjutan hubunganku dengan Wookie bagaimana dooong?" (memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang)

Ryeowook: "…" *blush*

Erik: "Kami juga!" (menggandeng lengan Changmin)

Ddangkomma: (Aku mati atau tidak, sih?! Gaje sekali!) *mencak-mencak kesal*

Kyuhyun: "Apakah di sequel berikutnya, aku dan Sungie hyung harus berpisah gara-gara nenek sihir itu?!" (nunjuk Heechul)

Heechul: "MWO?!" (menghantam wajah Kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun: "Kyaaaa!" (memekik)

Leeteuk: "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong…" (ngelirik Kyuhyun yang hendak dihajar Heechul) "Kyuhyun lucu sekali ne… masa sama petir saja takut… aku sampai ngakak di belakang scene loh…"

All Chara –Yesung&Kyuhyun: (menyeringai) "Hngg~…"

Sunny: "Ternyata oppa itu orang seperti itu yah~…" (pasang wajah senang)

Seohyun: "Aku tidak sangka loh. Tapi gwenchana oppa. Oppa tetaplah oppa yang baik!" (tersenyum malaikat)

Kyuhyun: (wajah merah padam) "ANI ANIII! ITU HANYA CERITA! IMAJINASI! BUALAN! FIKTIF! KHAYALAN! PRIMITIF(?)! BUKAN FAKTA! SAMA SEKALI BUKAN KENYATAAN!" (menjerit)

Kangin: "Jinjja~?" (menyeringai semakin lebar)

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Donghae: "Kita coba kalau begitu." (ngebikin hujan buatan*?* lalu menempatkannya tepat di atas Kyuhyun)

JRAAASSHHHH

Kyuhyun: (menatap Donghae) "… Anu. Ini bukannya hanya dapat basahnya saja…?"

All Chara –Kyuhyun&Yesung: (segera berteduh) "Diam di situ selama beberapa jam!" (Heechul menyekap Yesung)

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut.

JRAASSHH…

… Sejam kemudian…

Kyuhyun: "HUACIIIH!" (bersin)

Yesung: (dengan cemas segera melepaskan rangkulan Heechul, kemudian berlari mendekati Kyuhyun) "Kyu! Gwenchanayo…?"

Kyuhyun: (tersenyum senang) "Ternyata memang hanya hyung yang mengerti akuu~! Yesung hyungieee~!" (hendak memeluk)

JDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Kyuhyun: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" (melompat ke arah Yesung dengan bercucuran air mata)

Yesung: "Uph!" (dengan sigap menangkap Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat) "Gwenchana… hyung di sini kok." (mengusap surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut)

Donghae: (tertawa senang sambil menari tarian pengusir hujan) "Petirku berhasiiiil! Nyahahahahha!"

Heechul: (menabok Donghae) "Itu si Kyu jadi kesenengan tau! Petirmu terlambat sekali ikan babbo!" (memarahi)

Donghae: "Hyukkieeeeeeeee~! Hae dipukuuuuuul!" (meminta perlindungan pada Eunhyuk)

Eunhyuk: (tidak berani memarahi Heechul, jadi lebih memilih untuk menghibur Donghae) "Cup cup, jangan nangis Hae. Hyukkie kan jadi sedih lihatnya…"

Donghae: (mengerling mesum lalu melahap bibir kissable Eunhyuk) "Chuuu~"

Eunhyuk: "H-Haee…" (berblush ria)

CHU~ CHU~ CHUU~

Kyuhyun: "Dasar tukang pamer." (menatap EunHae dengan tatapan tidak suka –atau iri lebih tepatnya) "Hyuuungiee~…" (menatap Yesung penuh harap)

Yesung: (masih menggendong Kyuhyun) "Ne, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun: "Muuu~" (memoyongkan bibir)

Yesung: "K-Kyu…!" *blush*

Beberapa centi lagi sebelum bibir kedua namja itu bertemu…

Daaan…!

Leeteuk: (memekik) "Semuanyaaa! Kumpuuul!" (berdiri di atas meja makan)

All Chara –LeeteukKyuhyun: "Ada apa?" (menatap Leeteuk, Yesung spontan menjatuhkan Kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun: (meringis) "Aisshhh! Ganggu saja!" (ditendang Kangin)

Leeteuk: (mengibar-ngibarkan surat berwarna hot purple) "Ada surat dari author nih!"

Kyuhyun: (berguling mendekati meja makan dengan wajah kaget) "Hah? Surat wasiat?!" (Author: KURANG AJAR!)

Ddangkomma: (Jinjja?! Dia sudah mati?! Yippieeeee~!XD) *octopus dance~*

Heechul: (menatap Ddangkomma) "Yesungie, kura-kuramu mau melahirkan nih." (tanpa maksud jahat)

Yesung: (kaget) "J-jinjja?! Aku bakalan punya bayi kura-kura doong~? Siapa yah, namanya~?" (senang)

Ddangkomma: (AKU INI NAMJAAAAAA!) *menjerit putus asa*

Leeteuk: (membuka surat dari author tersebut) "Kubaca ne. Ehem! Annyeong haseyooo~! Ucchan imnidaaaaa~! Kangen tidaaak~~?"

All Chara: "Tidaaak." (Tidaaak.)

Shindong: "Aku hanya rindu ummaku! UMMAKU!" (emosi)

Ryeowook: "Tukang tiruuu!" (pout)

Leeteuk: "Ucchan juga kangeeen~!"

All Chara: (mendelik)

Leeteuk: "Ekhem, karena beberapa kendala teknis, Ucchan tidak bisa hadir! Salahkan DIA! Huh? Ada coretan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tanduk di sini." (menunjukkan sekilas hasil mahakarya author)

Kyuhyun: "Grrr…" (menggeram sambil menyiapkan boneka Voodoo)

Leeteuk: "Oleh karena itu, Ucchan akan membalas reviewnya melalui surat ini saja. Kalau boleh, Teukie yang baca neee! Teukie 'kan Baa chan kesayangannya Ucchan~! …" (diam)

Kyuhyun: (mengerutkan alis) "Baa chan?"

Leeteuk: (merengut) "Nenek."

Kyuhyun: (ngakak. Ditinju Kangin)

Leeteuk: (cuek bebek) "Kubaca lagi nih. Mianhaeee neee! Ucchan tau, Ucchan luar biasa telat! Tapi… sepupu Ucchan mudik. Jadi… ya begitu. Ada simbol pagar lalu tulisan PLAK! di sini. Gaje sekali.

Ehem, Jeongmal gomawo ne! Mau melihat dari awal sampai akhir fic ini! Gomawo juga buat Aji chan! Tanpa idenya, fic ini nggak bakalan bisa Ucchan bikin! Gomawo Aji chaan~!

Huum! Ucchan udah ngulek(?) berita-berita EXO! Ucchan suka D . O sama Kris! Luhan juga suka! Imut soalnya! Huum, mungkin akan Ucchan tampilkan di Love like this. Molla ne! Ucchan nggak bisa janji! Kehkheke! Ngomong-ngomong, D . O mirip Minho ne? SM memang suka mengumpulkan artis-artis yang berwajah mirip! Nyahahah! Ini perasaanku saja atau author ini semakin ke sini, semakin sarap?"

All Chara –Leeteuk: "Lanjuuut!"

Leeteuk: (menghela napas) "Arraseo. Ucchan tahu, Ucchan punya banyaaaak sekali kesalahan di fic ini! Moga-moga dimaafin ne! Ucchan akan semakin berusahaaa! Karena itu, bantu-bantu Ucchan ne! Ucchan suka belajar kok! Ucchan sudah mendapatkan banyak pelajaran selama membuat fic ini! Gomawo ne, buat yang telah membantu Ucchaaan~!

Ucchan akan membalas review dari chapter kemariiin~! Semoga suka dengan chapt ending ini nee~! Oh ya! mianhae! Ucchan ngebalesnya tidak berurutan mungkin. Maklum… internet hp Ucchan memang begitu… kadang sinyalnya baguus, kadang parah. Harap dimaklumi ne! Ucchan sudah membaca semua reviewnya, dan sangat senang~!^w^/

* * *

Annyeong haseyooo~! Gomawo udah mau repot-repot ngerevieeew! Moga-moga suka dengan chapt final ini! Nyahahahah! Mian kalau kaga! Dalam kurung nangis. Hana, deul, set, YAAAAAAAAAAKKK! Ada huruf X dan D besar.

Liekyusung: "Hehehheh, akhirnyaa~!^0^' itu, Ucchan agak kesulitan kalau harus ngupdate dua fic sekaligus! Jadinya Ucchan gilir(?)! Nyahahhaha! Ucchan memang jahat!#PLAK! iye, Yesungie memang tenggelam! Tapi diselamatin Kyunnie, 'kan~? Heheheh, udah Ucchan lanjut nih! Moga-moga suka ne! Gomawo reviewnya Lie chaaan~!^0^"

sasuke . gmpaselleh: "Amiiiin!#PLUAK! Heheheh, ini happy ending bukan…?(ragu-ragu) mohon pendapatnya ne! Akan sangat Ucchan hargaiii~!^w^v gomawo reviewnya, Sell chan~!^0^"

rnaida: "Hhehehe~! Ucchan seneng kalau Nai chan suka~! Udah Ucchan lanjuuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Nai chaan!XD"

ranimaharsi: "NYAHAHAHAH!*ikutan ketawa evil*#PLAK! Kan? Kan~? Nama yang baguuus~!XD (Ddangkomma: APANYA?!) ne~! udah Ucchan bikin scenenya tuh~! Kekek, moga-moga suka sama EricMin nee!^3^~ uuumm, apakah ini sesuai keinginann…? Gomawo reviewnya nee, Har chaan!^w^"

Daevict024: "Ne~! Udah Ucchan bikin hidup selamanyaaa!XD ye, Yesungie umma gak tau berenang~!#PLAK! capek? Entahlah~! Tampaknya mereka senang-senang aja tuuh~! (KyuSung: BAGIAN MANANYA?!) Sungminnie? Ituu, sama Wookie! Kehkeh, baru kepikiran beberapa hari yang lalu sih~!#PLAK! Yeaah, semoga cepat sembuuuh~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Vict chaaan!^0^/"

Izca RizcassieYJ: "Hiks hiks, gomawo…*nyumpel telinga pake tisu* heehee, ne! poor kitty…T.T Sungie kejam! (Yesung: KAU YANG KETIK!) nyahhaha ne! Ucchan suka liatnya!#PLAK! ituuu, kayaknya AngelKyu dan EvilKyu yang bicara~! Kekeke~! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Moga-moga suka ne! gomawo reviewnya Izca chaaan~!^w^v"

Ajib4ff: "Huooo, apakah ini sudah seperti itu…? Ucchan rombak dikit pas liat reviewnya Aji chan! Keehkeehkeeh!#PLAK! uunng, itu omakenya happy ending(Kyuhyun: NGGAK!) 'kan? Ada adegan TIIIT-nya juga. Ekekek, otak Ucchan ngeres. Changminnie? Iya… mencurigakan…(menatap curiga pada EricMin) Ne! namanya juga keturunan Kangin! Ya pasti begitu!#digampar Kangin. Ne! ini chapt finalnya nih, Aji chan~! Moga-moga sukaaaa! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Aji chan! Dan nado sehat-sehat selaluu~!^w^"

hera3424: "Hu-uh! Mereka memang ribet!#PLAK! namanya juga appa yang baiik~!^w^ kkekee~! Iya~! Ucchan suka liatnya~! Wkwkwk~#PLUAK! Huum, kayaknya Changminnie deh. Erik lebih manly soalnya~!#Ptak! 0.0" pas baca bagian akhir review ini, Ucchan langsung pucat. Apakah… itu benar…? Trus, trus, kalo ini fic happy ending, hidup Ucchan juga bakal happy ending? Ketemu pangeran super tampan yang baik hati dan super kaya, terus hidup bahagia selama-lamanya di mension mewah?! Punya 15 anak?! Ya kan?! KAN?! Oke, Hera chan sudah menjaminnyaaa! TITIIIIK~!(seenaknya) hum, semoga ini sesuai keinginan ne! gomawo reviewnya Hera chaaaan~!XD"

won: "Jinjja? Saling mencintai? Hohoho, Heechullie yang akan mengatakan sesuatu soal itu~!*smirk*#plak! yoosh~! Udah Ucchan lanjuttt! Semoga sesuai keinginan neee! Gomawo reviewnya, On chaaan~!^3^/"

tety . sinaga: "Kkekeke, tenang aja, gak digrepe-grepe kok! Hanya di dorong masuk danau!#dibakar. Kekkeke, udah Kyunnie tolong~! Apakah sesuai keinginan? Ucchan pengen tahu! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Tety chaaan~!^w^b"

TamamaChan23: "Hhehehe~! Ucchan sengaja, apakah membuat penasaran~? (dilempar tomat) yoosh! Apakah ending ini bagus Tamama chan? Mianne kalau mengecewakan…T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Tamama chaaan~!XD"

Jmhyewon: "TING TOOONG~! Ucchan beneeer!XD (guling-guling kegirangan) hmmm, diperusahaan Yaqua~! Ucchan pengen minum!#PLAK! umm, apakah ini sesuai keinginan? Gomawo reviewnya ne, J chaaan~!X3"

Aulia: "Uuuu…T.T kejam! (ngesot ke KPUSI –komisi perlindungan Ucchan seluruh Indonesia*?*) Jinjjaaaa?*berbinar-binar* Ucchan seneng kalau Aulia chan sukaa~!X3 ne, keturunan appanya!#PLAK! masalahnya, Ucchan suka ngenyiksa mereka…#dibakar ELF. Umm, udah Ucchan bikin happy ending… ya kan…? Moga-moga deh! Ya ya! Bahkan ada bagian M-nya!#PLAK! oke, deal! Sini Yesungieeee~!#dilempar tomat sama Kyuhyun. Wuaduh, ini EunHaenya happy ending kan? Ya kaaan?#PLAK! uuu, Ucchan gak terlalu akrab(?) dengan fic YeWook! Akan Ucchan coba deh! Tapi sebagai slight saja boleh?#PLAK! yosh! Ucchan akan berusahaaa!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Aulia chaan!^w^"

mukhaclouds: "Ne! mereka memang babbo!#PLAK! iya, Kibummie memang kejam!#PTAK! Heheheh, sepertinya Changmin sangat populer~! (Changmin: TAPI KENAPA SIFATKU KAYAK BEGITU?!) gwenchana~! Yang penting Mukha chan mau ngerevieww~!^0^/ ummm, apakah itu pujian…? Ne! Eunhyukkie selamaat~!XD bersatu? Tanya saja kepada Heechulie~!XD#PLAK! wuaks, apa ini happy ending? Yosh! Ucchan akan berusahaaaa~!XD Gomawo reviewnya ne, Mukha chaaan~!X3"

niraaa: "Yah… itu memang kapasitas otak mereka.#PLAK! hehehe, udah Ucchan realisasikaaan~! Semoga suka dengan chapt final ini ne! Ucchan akan berjuang lebih keras lagiiii~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Niraaa chaaan~!^U^"

Dewi CloudSparkyu: "Yaaay! Ucchan dapet juaraaa!XD#PLAK! Sama dua namja hidung belang! (nunjuk Kyunnie dan Wonnie oppa)#dibakar. Yaak! Sungie milik eonnie? Andwaeee! Eonnie tidak bisaa! Sungie milik Kyunnie seoraang! Plus milik Ucchan juga.#PLAK! Sini sini~, ^3^ *ngedeketin Ddangkomma* (Ddangkomma: MINGGIRR! JANGAN MENDEKAAAT! KYAAAH! *bercucuran air mata*) ne ne! yang banyaaak! Vanilla sama stroberi! Huh? Yang jual juga? Boleh deh, kalo tampangnya mirip David Beckham~!X9(ngimpi) iya mamaaaaah~!#PLUAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dewi Eonnie chaan~! Moga-moga suka sama chapt final ini~!XD"

inno . mabel: "Jinjja? Ucchan seneng~!X3 Ne! moga-moga sesuai keinginan yah!^O^v ooohhh! Ada yang menantikan sequelnya! Yoshooouuuut! Ucchan akan berjuaaaaaang~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Inno chaan~!^w^"

DySparCloud: "Yeaaah~!#PLAK! yaa~! Ketemu sama Dy chan juga~!XD *tortoise huuug~*#PLAK! ummm, hehhe, Ucchan suka kerumitan~!#PLAK! waaa, pak polisiiii! Heleep!#PLAK! ekhem, apakah ini sesuai keinginan? Gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaaan~!^w^"

Fairy . siwoonie: "Gwenchana! Yang penting tetap baca~!XD#PLAK! hohoho, saya tak yakiiin~!X9#PLUAK! Nee~ memang manis bangeet~!XD (cubit pipi Changminnie)#digampar Cassie. Ini udah chapt finalnya~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Iry chan! Moga-moga suka dengan chapt final ini~!^w^v"

Sung HyoHee: "Kekekke~! Ne, kasiaaan~!XD#dihajar Cassie. Aduh, ummm, endingnya jadi begitu…=w=' boleh kan? Hanya sedikiiit saja!0^0 ne, Heechul sudah punya job baru~!XD hehehe, itu akan ada di sequelnya! Itu juga… kalau masih mau! Hehehe~…(depresi) ne, itu Hangeng juga udah muncul kok~! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Moga-moga suka ne! gomawo reviewnya Hyo chaan~!XD"

libra love clouds: "Untung~!XD ne, Kyunnie udah nyelamatin Yesungie kok~! Eeem, itu, Eunhyukkienya sudah Ucchan idupin lagii~!(balas tersenyum ala death reaper) keeehkeeeh~! Udah Ucchan bikin happy ending~! Ya kan~? KEUHAHHAHAHA~!(ketawa ala death reaper) gomawo reviewnya ne, Libra chaan~!XD moga-moga suka chapt final ini~!"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Yeaay~!XD#PLAK! Ting toong~! Jawaban anda benar! Sebagai hadiahnya, anda dapat membawa pulang kaleng bekas yang sudah sedikit penyek ini~!XD#PLAK! HEHHEHE~ Ucchan suka liat Changminnie jadi uke~!XD #PLUAK! Ne, ini endnya~! Moga-moga suka ne~! heheh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Tri chaaan~!XD"

joonnie341: "Jinjja? Ucchan seneng dengernya~!^w^ hebaaat~!XD (ikutan ketawa evil) um, ini lanjutannya! Mianne kalau telat! Kehkeh~! Moga-moga suka sama endingnya! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Joonnie chaaan~!XD"

ryani clouds: "Hehhehe, Yesung gak dirape kok! Hanya diceburin!#PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ryan chan! Moga-moga suka sama chapt terakhir ini~!^w^"

Veeclouds: "Jinjjaa~? Bagus deh~! Artinya Ucchan membantu 'kan~?#PLAK! dia Max Changmin, nama aslinya Shim Chang Min~! He-eh~ castnya emang gitu kok~!#PLAK! ne, namanya juga ayah dan anak~!XD Ddangko chan~? Kereeen~! Khikhikhi~!=W=~*nulis di notes* (Ddangkomma: STOP!) hehehe, yosh! Ucchan akan berjuang keraaas~!XD moga-moga suka sama chapt final ini ne! gomawo reviewnya ne, Vee chaaan~!XD"

aku suka ff: "Kkekeke, moga suka sama chapt ini nee~!XD oooh, ada yang menantikan sequelnya~~!XD Ucchan akan berjuaaang! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ff chaaan~!XD"

Fairy . Hyun: "Jinjja~?! Ucchan seneng kalau Hyun chan suka~!XD hnggg, ini chapt finalnya, moga-moga suka nee~!^w^v wuaduh. Um, Ucchan tahu, ini sama sekali BUKAN UpLat. Hehehe, Ucchan akan berusaha lebih keras lagi! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hyu chaaan~!^U^"

* * *

Yeaah, sampai situ saja~! Mian kalau ada yang terlewat nee! Gomawo ne, semua reviewerdeul, readerdeul, siderdeul~!XD Ucchan seneng kalian masih mau baca karya amatiran Ucchan~!XD moga-moga masih mau melihat wajah Ucchan untuk beberapa lama nee~!^o^ sesungguhnya, Ucchan nggak nyangka ini fic reviewnya bisa sampai ratus-ratusan! Ucchan seneng banget~! Semoga masih mau mendukung Ucchan ne!

Selamat hari rayaaaa! mian telat~! Kekekeh~!^w^v semoga puasa tahun ini telah berjalan dengan baik untuk semua readerdeul yang menjalankaan~!^0^/

Ummm, di omakenya ada 'sedikit' adegan ekhem. Itu belum melewati batas 'kan? Masih bisa ditaruh di T 'kan? Ya 'kan? Otak Ucchan memang lagi ngeres-ngeresnya nih!#PLAK!

Ya sudah, gitu aja deh~! Oh ya! saengil cukha hamnida buat umma Ucchan~! Mianhae telat banget!XD yang penting udah Ucchan rayaiiin~!XD#PLAK!

Oke, apa ada yang masih sudi mereview~? Akan Ucchan tungguuu~!

\^-^/. Ada tanda tangan dengan bekas lipstick di sini."

Heechul: "Idih."

Kyuhyun: "Waah, sepertinya kita cukup terkenal yah~." (bersiul senang)

Shindong: "Kalian." (menegaskan)

Heechul: (mendekati Siwon) "Siwon ah," (bisik-bisik)

Siwon: (mendengarkan dengan seksama) "Hmmm… arraseo!" (menatap HangBum)

HeechulSiwon: "Hangeeeng~/Kibuuummieee~…" (pasang wajah super manis dengan tali rafia di tangan)

HangBum: (pucat) "U-um, neee…?"

Heechul: (CRING~) "Itu dia! Mereka lengah! KAJJA SIWON AH!" (melompat menerkam Hangeng)

Siwon: (ikutan melompat menerkam Kibum) "AYE-AYE, SIR!"

Siwon dan Heechul mengikat HangBum dengan penuh semangat.

All Chara –SiChul, HangBum: "…" (sweatdrop)

Heechul: (menatap Hangeng yang terikat) "Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, Babyy~…" (evil smirk)

Siwon: (menatap Kibum dengan wajah mesum) "Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Kibummie~…"

HangBum: (panik) "Aduh! Ummaaaa! Help!" (meminta pertolongan Leeteuk)

Leeteuk: (menatap HangBum dengan pandangan prihatin) "…" (balik menatap SiChul) "NICE…!" (mengacungkan jempol kirinya)

HangBum: (shock) "TERNYATA DIA SAMA SAJA!"

Leeteuk: "Btw, apakah aku yang Leeteuk dengan aku yang Jungsoo itu kembaran? Kenapa wajah kami sama? Padahal dari ibu yang berbeda?"

Kyuhyun: "Hyung memang nggak tahu apa-apa yah! Itulah yang dinamakan rahasia ilahi!" (membusungkan dada)

Siwon: "Tahu juga kau. Kukira kau hanya bisa main game~." (bangga)

Kyuhyun: "Sialan."

Sungmin: "Tapi… kalian berdua benar-benar babbo yah. Sama-sama egois." (menatap KyuSung)

Kyuhyun: "Uuuuh! Lebih sadis Donghae hyung! Masa menyiram Eunhyuk hyung dengan air panas!" (menunjuk wajah ikan Donghae)

Donghae: (berkaca-kaca) "Hiks… itu bukan aku! BUKAN AKU!" (histeris)

Eunhyuk: "Cup cup, Hae namja yang baik kok. Sama sekali tidak jahat." (membujuk)

Donghae: "Hyukkiee~…"

Kyuhyun mendecih

Kibum: "Ngomong-ngomong HanChul datangnya telat sekali! Bukankah aku menelepon kalian 4 hari sebelum pernikahan?" (heran)

Heechul: "Hngg… Hangeng menghilangkan kunci mobil." (malu-malu)

All Chara –HanChul: "…" (sweatdrop)

Yesung: "Oh ya, kenapa di fic ini, karakter Kyu humoris(?) sekali?" (tanpa niat jahat)

Heechul: "Dalam kata lain, konyol." (mengoreksi)

Kyuhyun: (wajah memerah) "Err, itu karena aku ingin membuatmu tertawa, Hyungiee~…" (merayu)

Yesung: (menatap tanpa ekspresi) "Aku tidak tertawa."

Kyuhyun: "…"

Yuri: "Hngg, beberapa lagu ringtone dan senandung tokoh fic ini sebagian besar cukup familiar yah! Aku senang lagu Girls Generation cukup berpengaruh~!"

Shindong: "Ne. Tapi ada juga yang sebagian dimasukkan hanya karena si author ini ngefans sama penyanyinya. Padahal nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya! Sungguh tak professional!"

All Chara: "Hhhh…" (menghela napas berat)

Ryeowook: "Hooh… semuanya sudah jelas… tapi ada satu hal yang masih membuatku penasaran."

Leeteuk: "Apa itu, Wookie?"

Ryeowook: (menatap Heechul, Yesung, dan Leeteuk bergantian) "Aku mengerti kalau soal Hangeng gege dan Kibummie. Tapi… aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kalian… bukankah kalian sedang wamil…?"

All Chara –TeukSungChulWook: "Benar juga…" (menatap ketiga tersangka)

Leeteuk: (menghela napas) "Begini… kami sebenarnya… diculik…"

Kangin: "MWO?!"

Yesung: (berwajah depresi) "Kami juga sempat dilecehkan yeoja itu… kami digrepe-grepe, dan dipaksa menyuapinya sarapan…"

KyuhyunKangin: (panas dingin) "…" (dalam hati ingin secepatnya mencekik author)

Shindong: "Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu… yang penting kalian ada di sini bersama kamii~!" (senang)

Leeteuk: (tersenyum lebar) "Benar juga~!"

KanginKyuhyun: 'Lihat saja kalau dia keluar RS nanti!' (masih memiliki dendam kesumat)

Jessica: "Eh? Itu artinya Heechul oppa juga dilecehkan?"

Heechul: (ngakak) "HAHAH! Tidak mungkinlah! Aku berhasil mengintimidasinya sejak pertama kali bertemu~!" (tertawa penuh kemenangan)

Yesung: "Ne, tapi ujung-ujungnya, Heechul hyung dilecehkan juga."

Heechul: "…" (depresi)

Hangeng: "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?!" (kaget)

Heechul: (mata berkaca-kaca) "Yeoja aneh itu… dia menawan Heebumku! Hikss! Kembaran(?)ku! Dia masih menyekapnya! Dia mengancam akan menjual Heebum kepada tukang daging jika tidak menuruti kata-katanya! Huwweeeeee!" (menangis)

Hangeng dengan kekuatan super(?), menanggalkan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya, lalu mendekati Heechul.

Hangeng: (memeluk erat) "Gwenchana, Heechul ah. Aku akan membantumu menemukannya. Yeoja itu pasti menyimpan Heebum dalam lemari kamarnya. Uljimma, Heechul ah…"

Heechul: (tersenyum senang) "Hangeeeng…~" (balas memeluk)

Kibum: (mendesis) "Psstt! Hankyung hyung! Tolong aku dong!"

Siwon: (bersiaga) "OOOHHH! Kau tidak bisa, Kibummie! Kau berada di bawah PENGAWASAN ABADI(?)KUUU!" (memekik)

Kibum: "…" (putus asa)

Taeyeon: "Hanya itu saja isi suratnya, oppa?" (menatap Leeteuk)

Leeteuk: (mengamati surat itu dengan lebih teliti) "Huh, ada kalimat lain lagi. Yang lebih kecil…" (memicingkan mata) "Ehh, karena biaya untuk pembuatan fic sangat tinggi akibat kenaikan BBM –belum termasuk ongkos pulang pergi dari rumah author ke kantor sepupu, semua chara di fic ini bermain dengan sukarela tanpa dibayar seperserpun. Kalian adalah Free men and Free womeeeen~! Seneng dong~? Kekekekh! Gomawo ne, atas kerja kerasnya~! Mohon maaf lahir dan batiiin~! Annyeooong~~!"

All Chara: "…"

"BAKAR DIAAA!" (berteriak serentak)

* * *

Is this happy ending~?

Let me know if it's bad!

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleaseee~?*wink*


End file.
